Quand les ténèbres se transforment en lumière
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Quatre ans après que Edward ait abandonné Bella dans la forêt, Bella commence enfin à aller de l'avant, mais c'est quelqu'un de son passé qui va l'aider réellement à guérir et lui offrir l'avenir qu'elle a toujours été censée avoir. UA. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 51 chapitres et un outtake, elle est classée M pour le langage, le sexe et la violence, en clair elle est interdite aux - 18 ans**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre un**

 **POV Bella**

J'étais dans mon lit et j'ai écouté l'alarme s'éteindre. _Je venais de frapper le bouton répéter une nouvelle fois_. De qui je me moquais ? J'allais frapper encore une demi-douzaine de fois le bouton, ensuite je serais désespérément en retard pour mon premier jour de classe, je me suis donc convaincue de me bouger les miches parce que les choses ne se passaient pas très bien pour moi quand je devais courir. Je me suis lentement redressée pour étirer le plus longuement possible sur mon corps. Un de ces étirements qui provoque réellement des frissonnements dans le corps et qui faisait tellement de bien.

Cela avait été une autre longue nuit de sommeil agité. Une longue douche chaude ferait du bien à mon corps. Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain, ce qui n'a pas pris longtemps puisque je louais actuellement une garçonnière juste à l'extérieur du campus. J'étais enthousiasmée par ma nouvelle chambre meublée. Elle faisait quarante six mètres carrés et c'était la mienne, rien qu'à moi. Pas de colocataires, pas de partage de salle de bains, rien à ramasser après quelqu'un d'autre et pas d'inquiétude au sujet de colocataires ramenant leur conquête d'une nuit.

Ce jour avait été longtemps en gestation et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était finalement arrivé. C'était mon premier jour à l'Université de Dartmouth. Tellement de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'Edward m'avait quittée dans les bois, complètement détruite. Edward était l'amour de ma vie. Mon âme sœur... _Peut-on avoir une âme sœur avec un vampire ?..._ Enfin je l'avais pensé. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus et qu'il était fatigué de faire semblant d'être quelque chose qu'il n'était pas. Après le départ d'Edward, j'étais incapable d'aller à l'école. J'étais catatonique. J'existais dans un monde qui n'avait pas d'émotions, pas de couleurs, juste le vide absolu et les ténèbres. Je ne répondais que si on me posait directement une question, hochant la tête quand la conversation l'exigeait et ne reconnaissant quelqu'un que lorsque c'était indispensable. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Charlie a décidé que j'allais avoir mes cours à domicile afin que je sois en mesure d'éviter les endroits et les personnes qui me _le_ rappelleraient.

Je n'avais rien entendu au sujet d'Edward depuis cette journée fatidique dans les bois. Rien. Non pas que je m'attendais à le voir déambuler dans la rue principale ou à tomber sur lui en allant à l'épicerie du coin... _Bon_ d _'accord, il n'irait jamais à l'épicerie puisque les vampires n'ont pas besoin de manger..._ Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais pensé que tôt ou tard, l'un d'eux serait venu voir si j'allais bien. Alice en particulier. _Où diable était Alice ?_ Comment n'avait-elle pas vu tout ce qui m'était arrivée après leur départ ? Avait-elle également fait semblant d'être mon amie ?

Je crois vraiment qu'après tout ce temps j'avais définitivement surmonté tout cela. Je ne souffrais plus en pensant au passé, du moins, pas autant qu'autrefois. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'interroger cependant. De m'interroger à propos d'Alice.

Alice et ses visions de l'avenir.

N'avait-elle pas vu Charlie se faire tirer dessus pendant son service ? Dans le magasin des Newton, rien que ça. Charlie avait répondu à un problème avec l'alarme de sécurité tard dans la soirée et avait interrompu un cambriolage. Il avait été touché à la poitrine et avait saigné à mort en attendant les secours. N'avait-elle pas vu Renée et Phil se faire percuter par un conducteur ivre ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas avertie ? Hé bien, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait pris la décision de les tuer, c'était arrivé sur l'impulsion du moment. Peut-être qu'Edward lui avait dit de ne pas regarder mon avenir. En outre, ses visions étaient-elles réellement fiables ? Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle me voyait devenir un vampire dans l'avenir et manifestement, cela n'allait pas arriver à présent qu'Edward et moi n'étions plus ensemble.

Ainsi, en l'espace de huit mois, j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie ainsi que sa famille, mon père avait été tué au travail et ma mère et mon beau-père avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture. Inutile de dire que j'ai été à deux doigts d'être catatonique.

Mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black, m'a sauvée. Mon père avait été un des meilleurs amis du père de Jacob, Billy. Nous nous connaissions depuis que nous étions enfants et nous avions renoué lorsque j'avais déménagé à Forks, mais il avait fallu attendre qu'Edward me quitte pour que Jacob et moi devenions réellement très proches. Nous sommes devenus les meilleurs des amis, même si, à l'époque, Jacob voulait vraiment plus. Après le départ d'Edward, Jacob s'est donné pour mission de me faire sourire. Il passait tout son temps à essayer de me rendre heureuse et à m'aider pour que je passe à autre chose.

Un jour, alors que je tentais de trouver la prairie, cet endroit spécial qu'Edward avait partagé avec moi, je suis tombée sur Laurent. Laurent était un ami de James, le vampire qui avait tenté, et presque réussi, à me tuer. Il était en mission pour me retrouver pour le compte de Victoria et, en accord avec mon statut d'aimant à danger, il n'avait eu aucun problème à le faire. Alors qu'il était sur le point de m'attaquer, une meute de loups gigantesques était sortie de la forêt et l'avait chassé. J'avais découvert un peu plus tard qu'ils l'avaient capturé et l'avaient tué. C'était ce jour-là que j'avais appris que Jacob était un loup-garou. Jacob m'avait sauvée encore une fois.

Après la mort de mes parents, Jacob m'avait fait emménager chez lui et il s'était occupé de moi. Il m'avait nourrie et avait fait en sorte que je reste propre et cohérente. Il était devenu ma bouée de sauvetage, mon seul contact avec la réalité. Après quelque temps, il m'avait suffisamment amadouée pour que j'affronte la vie. Il m'avait convaincue de terminer ma dernière année de lycée sur la réserve. Il fallait faire tellement de choses au sujet des assurances vies, la vente des maisons, les droits de succession, les poursuites judiciaires et cetera. C'était Jacob qui m'avait convaincue d'utiliser l'argent que j'avais reçu des assurances et du produit des ventes immobilières de mes deux parents pour aller dans une meilleure université que celle que j'avais choisie à l'origine. À mon insu, Edward avait fait des demandes en mon nom à plusieurs universités de l'Ivy League¹ dans lesquelles, de façon surprenante, j'avais été acceptée. Il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour prendre finalement la décision de me rendre à Dartmouth, même si je le pouvais à présent.

J'étais amère, j'en voulais à Edward de m'avoir fait cela. Cela avait réveillé tous les sentiments en sommeil que j'avais profondément enfouis en moi et avait ravivé une petite étincelle d'espoir. _Pourquoi avait-il fait quelque chose comme cela s'il ne se souciait pas de moi ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire dans quelle université je choisissais d'aller ?_ C'est Jacob qui m'avait convaincue que n'importe quelle université de L'Ivy League aurait de la chance de m'avoir et que je serais folle de laisser passer cette occasion. Par conséquent, j'avais passé deux ans à prendre des cours par correspondance et en ligne. Finalement, avec les encouragements constants de Jacob et ses discours de motivations... _J'aurais juré qu'il voulait tout simplement se débarrasser de moi parfois !..._ Je m'étais effectivement déplacée pour assister au cours à Dartmouth en personne. J'aurais facilement pu obtenir mon diplôme sans être physiquement à Datmouth puisque presque tous mes cours étaient disponibles en ligne, mais Jake avait insisté sur le fait que c'était une expérience à faire dans sa vie et que j'allais rater quelque chose si je n'y allais pas.

Mon amour pour Jacob n'avait aucun égal avec les liens que j'avais avec toute autre personne vivante. Jacob avait été mon sauveur, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon meilleur ami et confident, mon frère et à présent, ma seule famille. Jacob était la seule personne à qui je pouvais parler de ce monde fou où vivaient des vampires et des loups-garous. Jacob me connaissait mieux que quiconque et allait m'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Il était mon ami sans réserve et quelqu'un sur qui je pourrais compter pour le reste de mon existence.

J'avais essayé de convaincre Jacob de venir avec moi à Dartmouth et de trouver un emploi dans un des ateliers de mécanique automobile des environs, mais il s'était imprégné d'une jolie jeune fille alors qu'il était à Seattle pour faire des recherches pour trouver son propre atelier et il n'y avait aucun moyen que je réussisse à le faire se déplacer avec moi. Il était donc parfaitement heureux avec Raven et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être vraiment heureuse pour lui. Ils étaient parfaitement assortis. Elle était grande, des cheveux noirs et longs jusqu'à sa taille, des yeux marron foncés, une peau douce et crémeuse, d'épaisses lèvres pulpeuses... _Attends ! Est-ce que je me serais imprégnée d'elle moi aussi ? Bordel de merde ._ Elle est absolument magnifique, aussi bien en dedans qu'au-dehors.

Je suis entrée dans la douche et j'ai laissé l'eau chaude masser mon cou et mon dos noués. Depuis le départ d'Edward et la mort de mes parents, je n'avais jamais été en mesure de bien dormir. Même si j'avais rarement des cauchemars, je semblais être incapable de tomber dans cet état de béatitude que donnait le sommeil paradoxal et qui me donnait l'impression d'être fraîche et dispose le matin. J'ai attrapé mon shampoing à la fraise favori... _Ouais, je l'utilisais depuis plus d'une décennie et je n'allais pas le changer, alors ne même pas y penser..._ et j'ai lavé mes cheveux. Je me suis rapidement rasée, pourquoi, je n'en savais rien parce que ces jambes-là n'allaient pas se frotter contre quelqu'un de sitôt et je suis sortie de la douche en sautillant. J'ai séché mes longs cheveux bruns et j'ai envisagé d'aller rendre visite à une styliste.

J'avais toujours eu la même coiffure même si mes cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs à présent, ils descendaient jusqu'au milieu de mon dos, et même si cela aurait été plus facile, chaque fois que je songeais à les couper, je me dégonflais. Je n'étais pas une fille compliquée et j'aimais les possibilités que me donnaient mes cheveux, détachés, relevés, tombant, en chignon, en queue de cheval, tressés, etc, etc. Je me suis rapidement maquillée avant de mettre un jean serré et un T-shirt bleu foncé bien ajusté. Je passais à présent beaucoup de temps dans une salle de gym et j'étais donc plus à l'aise avec des vêtements serrés. J'avais même réussi à travailler sur ma maladresse... _du moins sur certaines parties..._ et j'étais à présent capable de porter des bottes avec un petit talon. J'ai saisi mes livres, je les ai jetés dans mon sac et me suis dirigée vers la porte.

L'un des avantages de mon merveilleux petit appartement, c'est qu'il se trouvait dans la même rue qu'un café. Ouais, c'est vrai, un véritable Starbucks². Mon petit paradis juste là, à ma portée. Je n'étais pas vraiment une buveuse de café avant que je ne découvre les glorieux Starbucks, que j'appelais à présent mon Crack-bucks depuis que j'en étais devenue désespérément accro. J'avais l'habitude de me moquer de ces chochottes qui allaient vers le comptoir pour prendre leur café sans caféine et à faible teneur en graisse, quoi que cela pouvait bien être. _Est-ce que plus personne ne boit de simple café ?_ Hé bien tout avait changé quand j'avais découvert le paradis qu'était un grand décaféiné glacé au caramel macchiato avec un pour cent de lait. Je m'étais convertie et j'avais rejoint les rangs des gens qui pensaient qu'ils buvaient du café alors que ce n'était rien de plus que du lait aromatisé avec une légère dose de caféine jetée dans le mélange. Cependant, pour équilibrer tout cela, j'ai également pris un demi-pamplemousse et un beignet aux sons.

J'ai traversé le campus pour me rendre à mon premier cours, je suis entrée dans l'amphi et je me suis dirigée vers le milieu d'une rangée mais près du fond de la salle pour que je puisse rapidement sortir. J'ai posé ma boisson sur le sol mais en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit hors de danger au cas où quelqu'un déciderait de passer devant moi. Pourquoi les tables des auditoriums ne possédaient-elles pas de porte gobelets ? Nous avions des petites tables, il suffirait de faire un trou dedans qui serait spécialement conçu pour les grands gobelets des Starbuck, rien de moins, et en finir avec cela.

J'ai vu avec un léger pincement d'envie que les autres élèves s'entassaient ensemble. Tout le monde semblait connaître au moins quelqu'un. Il y avait des rires détendus et bons nombres de discussions pendant que nous attendions que le cours commence. À part Jake, je n'avais pas d'amis proches. Bien sûr, je connaissais beaucoup de gens sur la réserve et également Angela et Ben, mais ils étaient toujours dans leur propre petit monde, dans une autre université et carrément à l'autre bout du pays. J'étais toujours aussi méfiante de laisser quelqu'un m'approcher. Je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre à nouveau tous ceux que j'aimerais, je suppose. Me pousser à sortir de la maison et me faire venir à Dartmouth en personne était une tentative de Jacob de me faire recommencer à vivre et à rencontrer d'autres personnes. Je lui avais promis que je ferais de mon mieux. Cependant, alors que j'étais assise toute seule pour attendre le début du cours, j'évitais volontairement tout contact visuel avec les autres étudiants. Affalée dans mon siège, j'ai sorti mon ordinateur et j'ai commencé à préparer la conférence à venir.

Le professeur a traversé tranquillement le devant de l'estrade et s'est installé à la tribune. Il a sorti son matériel et il est entré directement dans le vif du sujet. Il ne s'est même pas présenté.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? J'ai vu un nom sur le tableau. Docteur Verkhnyatsky. Était-ce lui ? Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas non plus le prononcer parce que je sais aussi bien que vous que je ne saurais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise, je n'avais aucune chance au monde de le prononcer correctement._

Il avait peut-être un assistant étudiant dans le coin qui pourrait m'expliquer ce mystère. J'ai commencé à regarder autour de moi pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un qui ressemblait même de loin à un assistant, pas que l'apparence d'un assistant soit différent de celui des autres élèves, mais ce serait probablement bien de savoir s'il y en avait un ou pas. C'est alors que j'ai entendu la porte de l'amphi s'ouvrir puis claquer avec un énorme bang. Le professeur a levé les yeux et a fait une remarque cinglante sur les étudiants en retard, quelque chose du genre « c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous, jeune homme. » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, ce que je voulais dire c'est que, vraiment, est-ce que les professeurs recevaient de l'argent à chaque fois qu'ils disaient cela ? C'était tellement ringard. Toute la classe s'est retournée pour regarder le pauvre bougre. Après avoir été celle qui recevait tellement souvent ce genre de regard dans le passé, j'ai gardé ma tête vers l'avant et j'ai agi comme si rien ne s'était passé.

J'ai entendu un peu de bruissements des livres et des documents venant de l'étudiant en retard quand il a finalement réussi à s'installer quelque part derrière moi. Je suppose qu'il était trop gêné pour essayer de s'avancer plus loin dans la salle ce qui aurait attiré davantage d'attention sur lui.

Alors que le cours continuait, j'ai senti les cheveux à l'arrière de mon cou commencer à se hérisser. J'avais la nette impression d'être observée.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un me regarderait dans les ténèbres ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais voir quelque chose derrière moi d'ici._

Brusquement, j'ai ressenti cet écrasant sentiment de curiosité. J'ai été complètement troublée, pourquoi étais- _je_ aussi curieuse ? Je n'avais aucune raison d'être curieuse. Était-ce de l'intérêt pour le cours ? C'était tellement fort que j'ai commencé à m'agiter sur mon siège et à ressentir un peu d'appréhension. J'avais presque l'impression d'être sur le point d'avoir une attaque de panique. J'ai jeté rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours et j'ai commencé à faire des plans pour sortir précipitamment de la salle. Quand je me suis légèrement déplacée sur ma droite, j'ai senti une forte rafale de choc et de surprise.

 _Que diable m'arrivait-il ?_

J'avais besoin de sortir de la classe et j'avais besoin de sortir maintenant. J'ai rapidement ramassé mon portable, mes livres et bien sûr mon café et je me suis déplacée vers le bout de la rangée. Je me suis tournée vers la porte à l'arrière de l'amphi et ensuite j'ai finalement remarqué que l'étudiant en retard me regardait fixement. Dans le noir, je pouvais distinguer une paire d'yeux perçants et dorés.

Des yeux que je savais qu'aucun humain ne pouvait avoir.

* * *

 **1\. L'Ivy League est un groupe de huit Universités privées du Nord-Est des États-Uni. Elles sont parmi les universités les plus anciennes du pays. ( Sept ont été fondées par les Britanniques avant la guerre d'Indépendance ) et elles sont les plus prestigieuses du pays. Le terme Ivy League a des connotations d'excellence universitaire, de grandes sélectivités dans les admissions ainsi que de l'élitisme social. '' Ivy '' en français '' lierre '' fait référence aux lierres qui poussent sur les murs des bâtiments de ces universités, ce qui symbolise leurs anciennetés. ( Wikipédia )**

 **2\. Sartbucks est la plus grande chaîne multinationale de café fondée en 1971. ( Wikipédia )**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

 **POV Jasper**

La journée avait mal commencé. J'allais être en retard et je détestais être en retard. Ce n'était pas comme si je dormais, je ne pouvais même pas utiliser cette excuse. Je n'avais rien d'autre que du temps devant moi, ce n'était donc pas non plus une excuse. J'étais habituellement complètement prêt en temps et en heure, mais je m'étais surpris à être facilement distrait ces derniers temps.

Les dernières années avaient été parmi les plus tumultueuses de toute ma vie. Ma longue, très longue vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je me trouverais là où j'en étais aujourd'hui. Seul, sans famille, sans amis. Ma famille et moi avions mutuellement décidé de nous séparer. Cela avait été une décision difficile et extrêmement douloureuse, mais qui avait été très longtemps en gestation. J'aimerais toujours ma famille comme j'étais certain qu'il y aurait toujours une place pour moi dans leur vie, mais il était temps pour moi de voler de mes propres ailes. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être sur la bonne voie, celle que j'étais supposé suivre. Ma vie, telle qu'elle avait été, était devenue trop compliquée. J'avais l'impression d'être pris au piège dans un bocal à poisson, tournant constamment en rond et n'allant nulle part. J'avais donc décidé de prendre moi-même les choses en mains et d'effectuer des changements.

Aujourd'hui était un grand bond en avant pour moi. J'avais décidé de retourner à l'école. Non pas que j'avais besoin d'un autre diplôme ou que je sois particulièrement intéressé à en obtenir un autre, mais j'étais fatigué de voyager. Le passage interminable des jours, la solitude, le manque de compagnie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je le dirais, mais être autour des humains me manquait. L'enseignement me manquait également. J'avais pris la décision de retourner à l'école après y avoir longuement réfléchi, même si je n'étais pas certain d'être prêt à suivre des cours tout seul et de rester longuement au milieu du public. Il aurait peut-être été nécessaire d'y aller petit à petit, mais j'avais décidé de plonger la tête la première dans le grand bain et d'aller à l'école. Je pouvais toujours reculer si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

J'ai roulé comme un fou vers Dartmouth. J'avais acquis une magnifique propriété par moi-même à Woodstock, dans le Vermont. Elle était isolée et me permettait de sortir dans la journée que le temps soit ensoleillé ou pas. C'était un peu long pour me rendre à l'école en voiture, mais j'aimais conduire et plus c'était rapide, mieux c'était, cela ne me dérangeait donc pas d'être aussi loin. De plus, il y avait un grand parc national à proximité ce qui en faisait un endroit parfait pour de grandes chasses.

J'ai garé ma voiture et j'ai traversé le campus aussi rapidement que possible sans attirer l'attention sur moi. Alors que je m'approchais de la porte de l'amphi, je me suis arrêté un moment pour prendre une profonde respiration pour me calmer, pas que j'avais besoin de respirer, mais l'action en elle-même m'a tout de même calmé. J'ai tranquillement ouvert la porte et je l'ai laissée se fermer d'elle-même derrière moi. C'était bien ma chance, la porte a claqué avec un bruit assourdissant, ce qui a fait se retourner quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des élèves qui m'ont regardé entrer et cela m'a valu une remarque idiote du professeur. _Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai pris un excellent départ jusqu'à présent._

J'ai rapidement pris un siège dans le fond de la salle afin d'éviter d'attirer encore plus d'attention indésirable sur moi. J'ai sorti mon ordinateur et mon manuel scolaire et j'ai entrepris de suivre le cours quand un parfum très familier a frappé mon nez. _Freesias_. J'ai brusquement relevé la tête et j'ai rapidement commencé à scanner les corps en face de moi.

Je connaissais ce parfum. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'était l'odeur qui avait changé le cours de ma vie. L'odeur qui m'avait conduit sur la voie sur laquelle je voyageais actuellement. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte alors que je continuais à chercher la personne à qui ce parfum appartenait. Je n'avais jamais de ma vie rencontré deux personnes ayant le même parfum. Je savais que cela devait être elle.

Alors que je cherchais parmi les étudiants en face de moi, le parfum a continué à titiller mes sens. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai inspiré profondément pour le séparer de tous les autres qui s'étaient mêlés dans l'air. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas senti quelque chose d'aussi alléchant.

Mes yeux se sont posés sur une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns qui était assise quelques rangées devant moi. Cela devait être elle, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Je l'ai regardée attentivement alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter. La femme s'est légèrement tournée dans ma direction et j'ai eu un aperçu clair de son profil. _Bella Swan_. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, cela a été un choc. Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'allais la revoir à nouveau. Je l'ai regardée quand elle a rapidement ramassé ses affaires pour les fourrer dans son sac avant de se déplacer vers la fin de sa rangée. Quand elle s'est tournée dans ma direction, nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai été giflé par sa reconnaissance immédiate. J'ai pu l'entendre reprendre rapidement son souffle et je l'ai senti quand ses émotions se sont toutes transformées en colère.

Elle a baissé la tête, passant précipitamment devant moi pour aller à la porte. Même dans l'obscurité, je pouvais voir la teinte rose familière de son début de rougissement se glisser sur ses joues alors qu'elle passait au pas de charge devant moi, refusant de me jeter un second regard. Immédiatement, j'ai ramassé toutes mes affaires et je les ai jetées à la hâte dans mon sac avant de la suivre à la porte.

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît, attends ! '' ai-je crié après elle. Elle a commencé à marcher plus rapidement. '' - Bella, arrête, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. S'il te plaît. Je veux juste te parler ! ''

Elle a secoué légèrement la tête, plus pour répondre à quelque chose dans sa tête j'en suis sûr que parce que je criais après elle. Elle a effectivement commencé à courir un peu dans le but de s'éloigner de moi. Les gens commençaient à présent à s'arrêter et à nous regarder alors que je continuais à la suivre en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas courir à plein régime pour l'attraper par le bras et la forcer à se tourner pour me faire face. Génial, je voyais parfaitement d'ici le tableau, j'étais en train de courir derrière une jeune fille en lui criant que je n'allais pas lui faire de mal. _Belle manière de ne pas attirer l'attention sur soi._ J'ai décidé d'arrêter de la suivre. Bella était bien consciente de ma vitesse et j'étais certain qu'elle savait que j'aurais pu l'attraper si je l'avais voulu. Toutefois, si je voulais garder le moindre espoir d'établir une relation quelconque avec elle, je savais qu'il était préférable de la laisser partir. J'aurais une autre chance de la voir, surtout maintenant que je savais qu'elle était là.

J'ai repensé à la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la douleur que je leur avais causée, à elle et à ma famille. Pourrait-elle jamais me pardonner ? Pourrait-elle jamais accepter le nouveau Jasper Whitlock comme ami ?

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

 **POV Jasper**

Je me suis assis sous un grand arbre sur le Green¹, un grand champ ouvert sur le campus de Dartmouth où les étudiants se réunissaient pour manger et étudier et j'ai repensé à la dernière fois où j'avais vu Bella Swan. J'ai rejoué la scène dans mon esprit comme si c'était hier.

 _Alice était en train me rendre fou depuis plusieurs jours avec son excitation et son impatience avec la surprise prévue pour le dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella. La planification de la fête était réellement une surprise, Edward devait préalablement faire savoir à Bella qu'il y aurait une fête. Nous étions tous parfaitement conscients que Bella détestait les surprises._

 _'' - Alice, calme-toi bon sang, tu es en train de me rendre fou ! '' Lui ai-je dit pour la cinquième fois depuis notre chambre. La famille entière était tellement excitée que j'avais l'impression d'être en présence d'un troupeau de fillettes de cinq ans qui venaient tous de découvrir qu'elles allaient recevoir un poney pour leur anniversaire._

 _'' - Jasper, c'est le premier anniversaire que nous célébrons depuis celui d'Emmett en 1935, tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être excitée. EN PLUS, c'est celui de Bella qui sera bientôt ma nouvelle sœur. J'ai TELLEMENT de choses à faire ! '' a répondu Alice alors qu'elle rebondissait de pièce en pièce dans toute la maison._

 _Je devais l'admettre, j'appréciais réellement de plus en plus Bella. J'avais été complètement contre le fait qu'Edward s'implique avec un être humain. J'étais également contre la présence constante de l'humain dans la maison. Cependant, j'avais vu à quel point Edward avait changé. Je pouvais sentir la différence que Bella avait apportée dans sa vie. Il était devenu un homme que je n'avais jamais su qu'il pouvait être. Il était presque enjoué. C'était une pause tellement rafraîchissante à côté de sa mauvaise humeur._

 _Être un empathe pouvait rapidement devenir ennuyeux lorsqu'on était constamment bombardé avec les sentiments des autres. Par moment, cela devenait très difficile de tout repousser. Alice m'avait tellement énervé émotionnellement, que je ne savais plus si je devais faire cuire un gâteau ou me vernir les ongles. Aucune de ces activités ne me plaisait de toute façon, alors j'ai laissé Alice s'occuper de tout tellement cela me faisait plaisir de la voir aussi heureuse. Il était évident que j'aurais réagi de cette façon même si je n'avais pas été un empathe._

 _C'était réellement un plaisir d'être autour de Bella. Je trouvais ses sarcasmes et son humour rafraîchissant, un changement par rapport à l'exubérance d'Alice, l'égoïsme de Rosalie, la mauvaise humeur d'Edward et Emmett était, hé bien Emmett était simplement Emmett. Il restait pratiquement égal à lui-même. Il disait ce qu'il pensait et ressentait, il était toujours heureux et était toujours chaud comme un lapin._

 _Nous avons attendu qu'Edward et Bella se présentent à la maison. Quand ils sont entrés, nous avons tous crié « Joyeux Anniversaire, Bella ! » Comme d'habitude, ses joues ont tourné à la plus profonde nuance de rouge. Même de là où je me trouvais, je pouvais entendre le sang affluer à son visage, son cœur accélérer, la chaleur de son embarras provoquant une puissante augmentation de l'odeur de son parfum. Ma bouche a effectivement commencé à saliver. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis efforcé de reprendre le contrôle. C'était une partie de moi que je détestais._

 _J'aurais aimé donner à Bella, ma future sœur, une très grande étreinte d'anniversaire, mais je savais qu'il était préférable de rester à l'écart et de garder un contact limité avec elle. J'avais regardé tous les membres de la famille, à l'exception de Rosalie, se rapprocher de Bella un peu plus chaque jour. Ils la touchaient, l'embrassaient et la réconfortaient. C'était des choses que je ne m'étais jamais permis de faire. Non, il était préférable que je garde mes distances. Ce n'était pas comme si Edward avait l'intention de la transformer de sitôt. Il était contre l'idée même et refusait d'y songer, de sorte que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de m'infliger cette torture. Et s'il ne la modifiait jamais ?_

 _J'avais encore des difficultés à garder ma soif de sang en échec. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne boire seulement que des animaux, mais c'était toujours aussi difficile pour moi. Beaucoup plus difficile que cela l'était pour le reste de la famille. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait passé des années à vivre de sang humain, ils ne connaissaient pas l'intensité, la puissance, la satisfaction de s'être alimenté avec des êtres humains pendant une longue période de temps. À l'exception d'Alice et de moi, ils avaient tous commencé leur vie en tant que vampires végétariens, notre blague familiale pour notre façon de vivre. Bien sûr, quelques-uns d'entre eux s'en étaient écartés, mais jamais pendant très longtemps. Ils y revenaient toujours et avaient peu de problèmes avec ce régime. J'espérais qu'un jour je pourrais avoir ce type de contrôle._

 _Bella ouvrait ses cadeaux et je regardais la famille rire et se rapprocher de l'endroit où elle était assise. Elle a sursauté quand son doigt est passé sous le papier du cadeau qu'elle ouvrait et une seule goutte de sang est apparue quand l'emballage lui a entaillé la peau._

 _Je n'avais pas de souvenirs clairs de ce qui s'était passé dans les secondes qui ont suivi, j'ai simplement vu rouge. Edward devait avoir entendu mes pensées avant même que je les enregistre dans mon propre esprit puisqu'il s'est jeté sur Bella alors que je me précipitais sur elle. Un grognement terrifiant est sorti du plus profond de ma poitrine. Un bruit tellement horrible que je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il venait réellement de moi. J'ai perdu le contrôle, ma soif de sang avait complètement pris de dessus et j'ai commencé à me battre pour essayer d'arriver à elle. Elle avait une odeur comme je n'en avais jamais rencontrée. Même à travers mon besoin de la goûter, j'ai compris pourquoi Edward était tellement envoûté. Son sang chantait. J'en avais besoin, je devais l'avoir. Le contrôle sur lequel j'avais travaillé tellement dur pour le conserver autour d'elle était complètement détruit. Ma bouche salivait de façon incontrôlable alors que la pensée de mes dents perçant sa jugulaire, l'explosion de son sang chaud remplissant ma bouche alors que j'aspirais profondément sur sa veine, traversait mon esprit._

 _Emmett et Rose m'ont attrapé par-derrière et m'ont traîné dehors. Dès que j'ai été en mesure de respirer un peu d'air frais et que mon esprit s'est éclairci, j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait. Esmé et Alice étaient sorties de la maison et ont commencé à venir vers moi. J'ai baissé la tête en évitant de regarder les visages de ma famille bien-aimée._

 _Qu'avais-je fait ? Je n'allais pas pouvoir leur faire face. J'étais tellement honteux. J'ai commencé lentement à reculer. '' - Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. '' ai-je continué à marmonner à maintes reprises. Emmett s'est dirigé vers moi en me disant que tout allait s'arranger. Je savais qu'Emmett et Rose n'allaient pas me juger, mais je pouvais quand même sentir la déception, elle était paralysante. J'ai regardé Esmé, ma mère adoptive, qui m'aimait quoi qu'il arrive, mais je savais qu'à cet instant, si elle avait pu pleurer, des larmes auraient accompagné les sentiments de pitié et de tristesse qui ne cessaient de sortir d'elle._

 _Alice était venue vers moi lentement. '' - Jazz, s'il te plaît, Bella n'est pas en colère contre toi. S'il te plaît, cela va aller. '' Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux, le sentir dans chaque cellule de mon corps, elle avait honte. Elle avait honte de ma faiblesse, était déçue par moi pour le mal que j'avais causé, était blessée par les souffrances que je continuais à faire traverser à ma famille._

 _'' - Je dois y aller, je ne peux pas rester ici, je suis vraiment désolé. '' Je me suis retourné et j'ai couru, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu._

* * *

 **1\. The Green : Le Vert, formellement « Le Vert Collège » est un champ couvert d'herbe et d'espace communs de deux hectares au centre de Dartmouth Collège, Hanovre, New Hampshire, État-Unis. Il fait partie des premières parcelles de terres obtenues par l'Université lors de sa fondation en 1769 et est la seule création du 18ème siècle restant au centre du campus et sert aujourd'hui de zone de loisirs. L'Université décrit « The Green » comme historique et comme le centre émotionnel de l'institution. ( Wikipédia )**

 **Bonne semaine à tous** _._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

 **POV Bella**

Juste au moment où je croyais en avoir fini avec tout cela, quand j'étais enfin prête à me lever pour moi-même et d'avancer, je tombais sur l'un _d'eux_. Jasper Hale, ou Cullen, ou Whitlock ou qui diable il faisait semblant d'être cette fois-ci. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. _Que diable faisait-il ici ? Est-ce que le reste d'entre eux était là aussi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si le reste de la famille était ici ?_ J'ai été stupéfaite en pensant aux répercussions possibles si je voyais Edward à nouveau. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir supporter la réouverture de cette blessure. J'avais l'impression d'être physiquement malade à cause de la nervosité qui traversait mon corps depuis que j'avais vu Jasper. Ce n'était que récemment que j'avais eu l'impression de commencer à guérir un peu de mon abandon par Edward et je savais que je n'allais jamais m'en remettre si j'étais blessée de cette façon à nouveau.

 _Bon d'accord, je m'emballe. Je ne sais même pas s'il est là._

Je me suis dirigée directement vers mon appartement, courant aussi rapidement que je le pouvais et en évitant tout contact visuel avec ceux que je croisais. Je ne voulais pas faire face à qui que ce soit en ce moment, j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder derrière moi... si Jasper voulait me suivre, que ce soit bien en vue ou en toute discrétion, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais faire à ce sujet. Quand j'ai atteint l'entrée de mon immeuble, j'ai foncé dans les escaliers tout en pensant qu'il ne s'était pas réellement passé grand-chose. J'avais pris la fuite devant Jasper comme une foutue lavette. Essayant de reprendre mon souffle, j'ai réussi à déverrouiller ma porte et je me suis glissée à l'intérieur avant de la claquer derrière moi. J'ai lancé mon sac à travers la pièce, il a atterri sur le canapé d'où il a glissé sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. _Génial. J'espère que je n'ai pas endommagé mon ordinateur portable._ J'ai fait les cent pas pendant plusieurs minutes avant de prendre finalement le téléphone et de faire frénétiquement le numéro de la seule personne à qui je pouvais parler de cette situation, la seule personne qui comprendrait les conséquences de la présence de Jasper.

'' - Jake, c'est moi. '' ai-je soupiré quand j'ai entendu sa voix grogner familièrement dans le téléphone.

''- Hé Bells ! Il est tôt, je croyais que tu étais en classe ? '' a-t-il demandé. Je pouvais entendre le bruit familier de son lit grinçant en arrière-plan, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait été encore endormi. _Oh merde ! Décalage horaire à la con !_

'' - Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir réveillé, Jake, je... je devais te parler. ''

'' - Pas de problème, qu'y a-t-il ? ''

'' - Euh, je suis tombée sur quelqu'un aujourd'hui et je suis plutôt flippée et... '' J'ai perdu mon sang-froid et j'ai commencé à sangloter. Je ne savais pas comment faire face à mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir ce que cela signifiait d'avoir Jasper ici et j'aurais probablement dû rester et lui faire face, j'aurais alors eu de plus amples renseignements. Il était évident que Jasper voulait me parler.

'' - Bells, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu commences à me faire peur. '' Je pouvais entendre le tremblement dans la voix de Jake.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai trouvé le courage de dire ce qui s'était passé à Jake. Je savais qu'il allait paniquer, mais j'avais besoin de lui parler. '' - Jasper est ici. Je l'ai vu dans ma classe ce matin. Il m'a vue et il a voulu me parler, mais je l'ai fui. Il m'a suivie un peu, mais je pense qu'il s'est arrêté quand je ne me suis pas retournée pour lui parler. '' Je parlais à présent avec des soupirs bruyants et des hoquets gênants.

'' - Quoi ? '' a-t-il grogné d'une voix faible et vicieuse. '' - Un des suceurs de sang est là et a vraiment essayé de te parler ? Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ? Surtout lui ! Est-ce que le reste d'entre eux est là-bas ? '' Le tempérament de Jake commençait à sortir en force et je commençais à penser que cela n'avait pas été une si grande idée de l'appeler puisque je n'avais pas vraiment de réponses à lui donner.

'' - Jake, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre est là. Je ne suis pas restée dans le coin pour obtenir des détails. J'ai simplement paniqué et je me suis enfuie. '' Alors que je disais ces paroles, j'ai commencé à me sentir comme une parfaite idiote, une idiote qui avait réagi de manière totalement excessive.

'' - Veux-tu que la meute vienne te chercher ? '' a de nouveau grogné Jake dans le téléphone.

 _D'accord, à présent je n'étais pas la seule à réagir de façon exagérée._

'' - Jake, non, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas cela. '' Je n'avais pas besoin d'une bande de loups-garous débarquant sur le campus pour m'enlever en deux temps trois mouvements au milieu de la nuit. '' - S'il te plaît, reste à la maison. J'ai été simplement bouleversée en le voyant et je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je suis certaine que lui, ou l'un des autres Cullen, ne sont pas là pour me faire du mal. Je ne crois pas qu'ils sont venus ici pour me chercher. Il était tout aussi bouleversé de me voir que je l'ai été en le voyant. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'il ait pu savoir à l'avance que j'étais là. '' _C'était simplement une coïncidence, une coïncidence bizarre et malsaine._ '' - Jake, s'il te plaît, jure-moi que tu ne viendras pas ici. '' l'ai-je supplié.

Il y a eu une longue période de silence avant que je l'entende soupirer. '' - C'est d'accord, Bells. Je te le jure, mais tu ferais mieux de m'appeler à l'instant où l'un d'eux entrera en contact avec toi. Et je veux dire à l'instant même ! Garde ton téléphone portable sur toi en permanence. Je ne plaisante pas cette fois, Bella. Je veux que tu m'appelles tous les soirs et que tu me dises ce qui se passe. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'il est là et encore moins l'idée que le reste pourrait l'être également. '' Il n'a pas eu besoin de le dire, mais je savais que lorsqu'il avait dit « le reste » il voulait dire Edward. Jacob ne pardonnerait jamais à Edward de m'avoir quittée et je savais que si Edward était ici, il n'y aurait rien que je puisse dire ou faire qui arrêterait Jacob, il serait en route pour venir ici en un clin d'œil.

'' - D'accord, Jake, merci. Je promets de t'appeler dès qu'il se passera quelque chose et je vais t'appeler tous les soirs. Désolée d'avoir appelé si tôt et de t'avoir énervé alors que je n'avais pas de réponse à te donner. Je voulais seulement entendre ta voix et te faire savoir ce qui s'était passé. Dis salut à Raven et Billy pour moi. Je t'aime. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Bells. Sois prudente et appelle-moi à tout moment. Je suis sérieux. ''

J'ai raccroché le téléphone et j'ai regardé mon appartement. C'était ridicule. Ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi avait eu lieu dans une autre vie. J'avais évolué et j'étais certaine que lui aussi. Je n'étais plus l'adolescente maladroite et peu sûre d'elle qu'il avait abandonnée dans les bois, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me comportais comme elle ? J'étais une femme confiante qui n'étais plus caractérisée par un amour d'adolescence apparemment à sens unique et qui était terminé depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je reste recroquevillée dans mon appartement comme une timide petite souris, je n'avais pas peur d'eux. Pourquoi devrais-je ? Cela s'était passé il y avait longtemps et ce n'était pas comme si c'était intentionnel. Si Jasper voulait me parler, il le ferait.

J'ai attrapé mon sac et je me suis dirigée vers la porte. J'ai rapidement descendu les escaliers en sautillant et la tête haute en me demandant si j'allais revoir Jasper ou un des autres frères et sœurs Cullen dans une de mes autres classes. Mon estomac a fait un léger bond à cette pensée mais je l'ai repoussée. Je n'étais pas prête à laisser mes émotions ruiner mes chances d'avoir une excellente éducation. Je pouvais le faire.

Une fois arrivée en bas des escaliers, je me suis arrêtée net dans mon élan. Jasper était là... dans la rue... m'attendant. _Merde._ J'ai hésité une seconde puis j'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai couru vers les escaliers. Demain, demain serait le jour où je serais cette femme confiante.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

 **POV Jasper**

C'était probablement une des pires idées que je n'avais jamais eues, mais j'ai décidé de suivre Bella, ne voyant aucune raison de remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Nous avions au moins une classe ensemble et nous nous verrions l'un l'autre pendant les heures de cours. Il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour arriver au point où je m'étais senti prêt à m'intégrer à la société et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser cet incident m'empêcher d'avancer. Je devais régler cela avec Bella et c'était aussi bien aujourd'hui que plus tard. Elle était le seul être humain qui savait ce que j'étais et comment je vivais et je n'avais pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie à la fuir. De plus, elle m'avait clairement vu et indépendamment du fait de savoir si oui ou non elle voulait me parler en ce moment, j'étais prêt à parier n'importe quoi qu'elle devait se poser quelques questions et devait très probablement se demander si le reste de ma famille était également là. Si elle me permettait simplement de lui parler, je la prierais de m'excuser et ensuite, je lui donnerais la possibilité de me chasser et je ne viendrais plus jamais l'ennuyer à nouveau si elle le désirait. Au moins de cette façon, je serais en mesure d'exprimer mes regrets et de clore ce chapitre de ma vie. Le campus était certainement assez grand pour nous deux. Je pourrais facilement changer de classe de sorte qu'elle n'ait plus à me voir de nouveau, mais cela devrait être sa décision.

J'aurais dû lui faire mes excuses il y a quelques années et j'avais honte de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je m'étais caché comme un lâche, ne la revoyant jamais après avoir essayé de la mordre. Toutefois, est-ce que présenter plus tôt mes excuses aurait fait une quelconque différence sur l'issue de ma vie ou même sur celle de Bella ? Très probablement pas. Edward avait décidé de la protéger de notre espèce, mais c'était un des instants de mon passé que je revisitais souvent, souhaitant avoir pu changer quelque chose. Espérons qu'elle me donnera une chance de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait de nouveau me faire confiance.

J'ai facilement trouvé le parfum de Bella, le suivant sur le campus et sur quelques pâtés de maisons jusqu'à l'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement. Je devrais peut-être attendre pour voir si elle sortait pour aller en classe cet après-midi ou, si je rassemblais suffisamment de courage, je pourrais peut-être me rendre directement à son appartement, frapper à la porte et voir à partir de là. Mon esprit travaillait fiévreusement à de nombreux scénarios différents et j'ai presque ri de moi-même. J'étais un vampire, une créature mortelle et crainte et j'étais là, à essayer de trouver le courage de parler à Bella Swan, une fragile humaine. L'absence prolongée de compagnie avait très certainement causé des dommages à ma confiance en moi et à mon estime de moi-même.

Son odeur parfumée a fini devant un immeuble définitivement de niveau inférieur. Le quartier avait l'air agréable, mais ce complexe d'appartements particuliers ne semblait pas être à sa place, il était vieillot et mal entretenu. La porte d'entrée avait auparavant un système de sécurité, mais il ne fonctionnait plus. J'ai été surpris que le chef Swan permette à sa fille de vivre dans un tel endroit. Les personnes qui entraient et sortaient du bâtiment semblaient être du côté rugueux de l'humanité et de façon surprenante, étant donné la proximité de l'appartement du campus, il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup d'étudiants dans le lot. Ce n'était certainement pas un bâtiment dans lequel j'aurais pensé que vivait Bella. Toutefois, si Bella était la même, elle devait probablement être prudente avec ses fonds et devait toujours être aussi obstinée au sujet de son indépendance.

N'ayant fait aucun projet pour le reste de l'après-midi, j'ai attendu en face de son appartement d'où j'avais une vue dégagée sur les portes d'entrée de son immeuble. J'ai réfléchi à ce que devraient être mes prochains mouvements si elle sortait par les portes. Si elle restait suffisamment longtemps pour m'entendre, je pourrais lui proposer de lui offrir une boisson et peut-être d'avoir une chance de lui parler ou, à tout le moins, d'avoir une chance de lui présenter des excuses. Je lui expliquerais tout. J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait à quel point j'étais désolé pour ce qui s'était passé lors de son anniversaire et combien j'avais regretté cet instant de mon existence depuis que c'était arrivé. J'allais essayer de la convaincre que je n'étais plus une menace pour elle. Ensuite, j'allais lui donner l'option et, si elle le désirait, j'allais partir et elle ne me reverrait jamais.

D'où j'étais, j'ai pu l'entendre quand elle a descendu les escaliers avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Ses grands yeux bruns m'ont regardé à travers la vitre du haut de la porte d'entrée. Je pouvais sentir son courage disparaître rapidement, remplacé par de l'hésitation alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Cela m'a déchiré le cœur de penser qu'elle pouvait avoir peur de moi. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne lui avais pas donné toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, j'avais essayé de la mordre. J'avais voulu la tuer. Mon esprit était tellement loin et ma soif tellement souvent contestée que je savais que si mes dents avaient eu l'occasion de percer sa peau douce et souple et que son sang enivrant était entré dans ma bouche, je l'aurais vidée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. J'avais rejoué cette journée dans ma mémoire parfaite à maintes reprises et à chaque fois, le résultat avait été le même, Bella Swan serait morte. Bella continuait de se tenir sur les marches alors qu'elle luttait avec ses émotions contradictoires. Je l'ai regardée faire demi-tour et courir, remontant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rentrer dans son appartement.

 _Merde, cela n'allait pas être facile._

J'allais devoir faire comprendre à Bella qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Ce qui s'était passé avait été une terrible erreur qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais. L'instant même où Bella s'était coupée le doigt avait été la première fois depuis des décennies où j'avais réellement eu l'impression d'être un monstre. J'avais fait énormément de choses terribles dans mon passé, plus que tout autre dans ma famille. J'avais vécu de sang humain pendant des décennies, mais je croyais que j'avais réussi à repousser ce monstre, à le vaincre et à l'enfermer pour de bon. J'avais eu tort, vraiment tort. Pendant que je travaillais encore sur mon contrôle, je n'avais jamais pensé que le monstre redresserait sa tête aussi rapidement ou avec une telle force. J'étais devenu complaisant et tellement à l'aise avec la présence de Bella dans la maison que je me permettais de rester plusieurs jours sans chasser. Bella m'avait vu à mon ignominie absolue, une facette de moi qui n'était pas sortie depuis tellement longtemps. J'étais mortifié en pensant à quel point je lui avais fait peur. C'était cet instant qui avait changé ma vie, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma soif pour Bella diriger ma vie ou détruire la sienne. C'était une décision que j'avais prise et je l'avais gravée dans le marbre. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais la revoir, mais maintenant que je l'avais trouvée, je savais que je n'allais jamais lui faire de mal. Je me tuerais d'abord.

J'avais passé des heures dans une chambre d'hôtel pratiquement enfermé avec elle et Alice dans un insouciant abandon alors que nous nous cachions de James. Pas une seule fois je n'avais ressenti le besoin de combattre ma soif là où elle était intimement concernée. Quand James l'avait attaquée et mordue, la salle était couverte de son sang et avec toutes les émotions bouleversantes que nous ressentions, ma famille et moi, ma soif avait été la dernière chose à laquelle j'avais pensé. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était de détruire le salaud qui lui avait fait subir cela.

Elle aimait les cafés de Starbucks. J'avais remarqué le gobelet dans sa main alors qu'elle s'enfuyait de l'amphi pour s'éloigner de moi, je pourrai prendre un café et m'en servir comme un sésame. J'ai pris place dans la file d'attente qui s'était formée à l'extérieur du magasin et j'ai commencé à écouter attentivement chaque commande passée par les clients devant moi. J'ai regardé avec impassibilité chaque client prendre sa boisson en essayant d'en trouver une qui sentait comme celle que Bella avait avec elle dans la classe. Cela s'est avéré être une tâche vraiment très facile car la personne à la caisse répétait la commande une fois que le client l'avait passée et la personne qui faisait la boisson la répétait encore une fois. Lorsque mon tour est arrivé, j'ai commandé un macchiato caramel et je l'ai payé avant de sortir.

J'ai marché dans la rue en direction de l'appartement de Bella. À chaque pas que je faisais en direction de son immeuble, je savais que les prochaines minutes allaient changer nos vies à tous les deux. Il n'y avait que deux résultats possibles. Premièrement, elle pouvait refuser de me parler même à travers la porte, envoyant efficacement le message qu'elle préférerait que je disparaisse pour ne jamais revenir et deuxièmement, si elle était toujours la Bella Swan que j'avais appris à connaître à Forks, sa curiosité prendrait le dessus et elle aurait des centaines de questions à poser auxquelles je ferais de mon mieux pour répondre honnêtement. Au moins cela me donnerait l'occasion de présenter des excuses pour ce qui était une des plus grandes erreurs de ma très très longue vie. J'ai suivi son odeur jusqu'au second étage et me suis arrêté devant sa porte. Bien qu'inutile, j'ai pris une profonde inspiration pour raffermir mon courage avant de frapper.

'' - Bella, c'est moi, Jasper. Pourrais-tu ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît ? '' Je n'ai rien entendu à part sa respiration et le battement sourd et rapide de son cœur. '' - Cela n'a aucun sens de m'éviter. '' J'ai fait une pause quand j'ai entendu de légers mouvements de l'autre côté de la porte. '' - Nous avons au moins un cours ensemble. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te présenter mes excuses et m'expliquer au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. '' l'ai-je suppliée.

J'ai pu l'entendre s'approcher doucement de la porte et poser sa main sur la poignée. L'atmosphère était lourde d'appréhension alors qu'elle se tenait quelque part derrière la porte en essayant de se décider si oui ou non elle allait me laisser entrer.

J'ai envoyé une vague de calme à travers la porte et j'ai immédiatement entendu un soupir. '' - Jasper, si nous faisons cela, je veux sentir mes propres émotions, je n'ai pas besoin que tu les contrôles ou que tu les changes pour moi. '' A-t-elle déclaré.

'' - Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne le ferai plus. S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu ouvrir la porte ? '' Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'étais tellement énervé, ne sachant pas quelle serait sa réaction devant mes excuses que je commençais à la supplier. Pourtant, le son de sa voix a amené un sourire sur mon visage.

Après ce qui a semblé être un temps infini, j'ai entendu le léger clic du verrou et j'ai vu la poignée commencer lentement à tourner.

Une fois que la porte s'est finalement ouverte, j'ai immédiatement tendu la main qui tenait le café. '' - J'ai apporté une offre de paix. J'ai vu que tu en avais une avec toi en cours et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais, hé bien... '' _Bon Dieu, à présent, j'étais en train de jacasser._

Bella a baissé les yeux sur le gobelet et a froncé les sourcils. '' - Tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter, Jasper. '' Néanmoins, elle a lentement levé la main et a accepté la boisson comme si elle ne voulait pas me blesser en la refusant. '' - Merci. '' Elle n'avait pas encore levé les yeux pour me regarder directement en face.

Essayant d'alléger légèrement la situation, j'ai ri, un peu mal à l'aise. '' - Hé bien, je vois que tu n'aimes toujours pas que les gens dépensent de l'argent pour toi, aussi insignifiant qu'en soit le montant. ''

Bella m'a fait un timide sourire, mais ne m'a toujours pas regardé dans les yeux. '' - Bien, ne reste pas là, viens, entre. '' Elle s'est écartée et m'a fait signe d'entrer. J'ai passé le seuil et j'ai immédiatement été surpris par l'état de son minuscule appartement. Alors qu'il était très bien tenu, il était extrêmement petit et délabré. La cuisine était composée d'un petit évier, d'un four à micro-ondes et d'un réfrigérateur compact. Je pouvais voir qu'elle faisait toute sa cuisine sur un grill George Foreman, apparemment l'appareil de base de tous les étudiants d'universités. Il y avait une très vieille télévision dans un coin avec un canapé qui lui faisait face. Une grande table à café, qui avait un nombre incalculable de rayures et d'entailles sur la surface du plateau, était installée en face du canapé en piteux état. Une armoire était posée contre le mur de droite et la salle de bain était sur la droite de celle-ci.

'' - Euh, c'est gentil. '' ai-je balbutié. Étant donné que l'appartement était si petit, j'ai immédiatement remarqué l'absence d'un lit. '' - Où dors-tu ? ''

'' - Le canapé se transforme en lit. Le dessus de la table à café se retire en fait et me sert également de bureau. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose pour quelqu'un qui est habitué à vivre dans des manoirs, mais c'est à moi et je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. '' Bella a levé le menton alors qu'elle défendait son appartement, son corps tout entier s'est raidi, l'atmosphère entre nous devenant tendue.

C'est alors que je l'ai réellement regardée.

Elle avait bien changé au cours des dernières années. Brusquement, j'ai été frappé de voir à quel point elle était réellement jolie. À quel point l'adolescente était devenue une femme magnifique.

Elle n'avait plus les rondeurs de la jeunesse sur ses joues. Son visage en forme de cœur s'était considérablement affiné, donnant l'impression que ses lèvres étaient encore plus complètes que dans mon souvenir. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient aussi sombres et plus profonds qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, mais il n'y avait pas l'étincelle qui dansait autrefois en eux. Alors qu'autrefois ils étaient chaleureux et accueillants, ceux qui me regardaient à présent semblaient être deux fosses profondes de douleur et de souffrance. Ils étaient ternes et sans vie. Il y avait des cernes permanents en dessous et j'étais certain qu'elle croyait qu'ils étaient cachés avec son maquillage. Cependant, avec ma vision, je voyais clairement qu'elle souffrait d'un manque de sommeil. _Qu'avait-elle vécu depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue pour qu'elle semble aussi vide ?_ Mes yeux ont dérivé sur soncorps et ont remarqué qu'elle était également beaucoup plus mince. Son jean serrait ses jambes galbées et montrait les avantages gagnés par quelqu'un qui passait du temps dans des salles de gym. Le chandail bleu moulant qu'elle portait révélait des bras qui n'étaient pas étrangers avec l'usage des poids.

Alors que nous restions là en silence, je pouvais sentir sa peine. Elle était une présence constante, comme une douleur sourde et interminable qui ne guérirait jamais.

'' - Alors, qu'as-tu fait depuis tout ce temps ? '' a-t-elle demandé embarrassée.

'' - Bella, nous allons simplement aller droit à l'essentiel et permets-moi de commencer par dire en premier à quel point je suis absolument et complètement honteux de mon comportement la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Je n'ai jamais voulu en aucune façon, te faire de mal. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre que j'avais complètement perdu la tête et je regrette ce jour-là plus que tout autre dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur en cours un peu plus tôt. Si ma présence te rend mal à l'aise, je vais partir, je te le jure. Je voulais seulement que tu m'écoutes et que tu me permettes de te présenter mes excuses. '' L'ai-je implorée, alors que je la regardais droit dans les yeux en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

Les épaules de Bella se sont légèrement détendues. Je pouvais sentir son inquiétude commencer lentement à se dissiper. '' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, tu n'as pas besoin de me présenter des excuses. Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé... ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. '' J'ai regardé ses doigts délicats suivre distraitement le tracer de la cicatrice pâlie qui allait de son poignet à son coude. C'était un rappel manifeste qu'elle avait survécu à une seconde attaque sur sa précieuse existence. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle réalisait même qu'elle le faisait. '' - Je savais... je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal intentionnellement. Edward et Alice m'ont dit que c'était un combat quotidien pour toi après avoir vécu hors des... Je veux dire, je savais que c'était difficile pour toi de t'en tenir aux animaux ou... peu importe. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu as gardé tes distances, même quand tout le monde a semblé m'accepter tellement facilement. Hé bien, à l'exception de Rosalie, bien sûr, mais c'était pour une raison complètement différente qu'il vaut probablement mieux que je ne connaisse pas à ce stade. '' Bella a ri d'un air gêné et m'a jeté un coup d'œil prudent avant de baisser les yeux.

Nous sommes tous les deux restés là pour ce qui a semblé durer une éternité. Moi, mal à l'aise avec mes excuses et son acceptation maladroite de celle-ci et elle avec sa timidité et son besoin d'obtenir de plus amples informations. Sa curiosité au sujet de ma présence commençait à se manifester dans ses émotions. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais lui dire, mais mes paroles se sont perdues alors que je restais silencieux pour profiter de la vue de la femme que Bella était devenue et j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait perdu sa langue puisqu'elle était tout aussi muette que moi. La douleur continue qui émanait d'elle m'a donné envie de l'attraper et de l'étreindre longuement en la serrant contre moi, mais je savais que la toucher serait imprudent. Je ne savais pas où aller à partir d'ici, ni comment faire pour qu'elle s'ouvre à moi pour commencer cette amitié et qu'elle ait à nouveau confiance en moi.

Le silence était assourdissant.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

 **POV Bella**

Je me suis dirigée vers mon canapé et j'ai fait signe à Jasper de venir me rejoindre. Il s'est lentement dirigé vers moi et s'est assis à l'autre extrémité, l'air mal à l'aise. '' - Jasper, franchement, je vais bien. Tu peux le sentir, pas vrai ? Je n'ai jamais nourri une quelconque rancune envers toi, pas une seule fois. S'il te plaît, crois-moi. Je tiens à te dire que je suis heureuse que tu sois là, mais... '' Il était inutile de lui mentir alors qu'il savait déjà ce que je ressentais. '' - Écoute, j'ai été complètement ébahie quand je t'ai vu un peu plus tôt et, même si je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois ici, je veux dire... hé bien, cela ne me dérange pas. Tu m'as complètement prise au dépourvu et comme je ne savais pas comment réagir, je me suis enfuie. C'était idiot et je dois m'excuser auprès de toi pour l'avoir fait. ''

'' - Quant à ta suggestion de partir, ne sois pas idiot. Tu as tout autant le droit que moi d'être ici. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de nous éviter l'un l'autre... je veux dire, si toi tu ne veux pas m'éviter... je veux dire, je ne veux pas t'éviter sauf si toi tu le veux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas très clair. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le campus est très certainement suffisamment grand pour que soyons tous les deux ici et je ne veux pas t'éviter ou que tu m'évites. '' _Est-ce que cela avait du sens ? Seigneur, j'avais une diarrhée verbale._

Il m'a regardée et m'a souri timidement. Jasper n'avait pas changé d'un poil, ce qui, évidemment, n'était pas surprenant puisqu'il ne vieillirait plus jamais. Il était exactement tel que je m'en souvenais, peut-être encore plus beau puisque je n'avais jamais prêté d'attention particulière aux petits détails concernant Jasper parce que nous n'avions jamais été proches. Il était grand et musclé, mais pas le genre de musculature obtenue dans une salle de gym, il était nettement très bien bâti, il ressemblait à un athlète. Il portait un chandail d'un bleu chaud qui étreignait chaque courbe de ses bras et de sa poitrine. Son visage aurait fait envie à n'importe quel Dieu Grec. Ses cheveux blond miel pendaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il continuait à me regarder avec appréhension et inquiétude. Ses longues jambes étaient étendues devant lui, serrées dans un jean moulant alors qu'il était assis sur le bord du siège. Elles semblaient être interminables. Mes yeux ont parcouru toutes leurs longueurs alors que je le regardais de haut en bas.

'' - Alors, est-ce que le reste de la famille est avec toi ? '' ai-je laissé échapper. J'ai essayé d'agir avec nonchalance, mais sachant que sa réponse allait déterminer le reste de mon existence.

'' - Non, il n'y a que moi. '' a-t-il répondu alors qu'il refusait de croiser mon regard.

J'ai soupiré, bien que je ne sache pas si c'était de soulagement ou de déception. '' - Je vois, je suis surprise qu'Alice ne soit pas avec toi. Va-t-elle te rejoindre ? '' À ce stade, mes mains étaient moites de sueur et je les ai nerveusement essuyées sur mon pantalon. Cela commençait à devenir la galère. Je n'étais peut-être pas une empathe, mais je pouvais sentir à quel point Jasper commençait à être mal à l'aise et j'étais certaine que mes émotions devenaient également difficiles à gérer pour lui.

Il a pris une profonde respiration et s'est arrêté un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait pour savoir s'il allait oui ou non me répondre. '' - Alice et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Et je ne vis plus avec les Cullen. J'ai eu très peu de contacts avec eux pendant les quatre dernières années. '' A répondu Jasper à un rythme tellement rapide que j'ai eu du mal à saisir ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je suis restée assise là, à le regarder, ne sachant pas si j'avais bien entendu.

'' - Quoi ? '' ai-je haleté et, oubliant complètement mes bonnes manières, j'ai laissé échapper la pensée suivante de mon esprit. '' - Comment est-ce possible ? Alice et toi étiez ensemble depuis tellement longtemps, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ''

'' - Écoute, Bella, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai réellement envie de parler pour l'instant, mais disons simplement que mes faiblesses, mon incapacité à maîtriser ma soif et ma façon de blesser en permanence les personnes que j'aimais, je ne voulais plus continuer à vivre de cette façon. La rupture a été mutuelle entre Alice et moi et nous sommes tous les deux très bien avec cette décision. Même si cela peut te sembler choquant, cela n'a pas été quelque chose de soudain entre nous. Cela a été quelque chose de mûrement réfléchi et dont nous avons discuté pendant très longtemps. '' Il a baissé les yeux sur le sol, il était manifestement mal à l'aise et il ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, Jasper. Je suis vraiment désolée. '' J'ai été mortifiée en pensant que cela aurait pu être à cause de moi qu'ils avaient rompu. '' - C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? '' À cet instant, j'ai réellement voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous moi pour m'engloutir.

'' - Non, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu penses cela. Sérieusement, cela faisait vraiment longtemps que cela se préparait. Comme je te l'ai dit, cela faisait des années qu'Alice et moi débattions de la chose, cela n'a pas été quelque chose de soudain. '' a-t-il répondu avant de se racler la gorge. '' - Bon, nous avons suffisamment parlé de moi. Je veux entendre parler de toi et de ce que tu deviens. Comment va Charlie ? Est-il toujours le Chef ? ''

J'ai senti le sang se retirer de mon visage et mes yeux ont commencé à se mettre à piquer alors que je me battais contre le flot de larmes qui menaçait de se précipiter sur mes joues. '' - Euh, Charlie est mort peu de temps après qu'Edwa... tout le monde soit parti. '' Ai-je murmuré.

'' - Oh, Bella, je suis désolé. '' Il s'est arrêté, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire... comme toutes les personnes qui m'avaient demandé ce qui s'était passé sur la réserve et pourquoi brusquement j'étais venue vivre avec Jacob. Sauf qu'avec Jasper, comme il ressentait toutes les émotions, je n'avais aucune putain de chance de lui cacher ma souffrance. Il m'a regardée pendant ce qui m'a semblé être quelques minutes et, alors que je commençais à penser qu'il allait laisser tomber le sujet, il a repris la parole. '' - Es-tu retournée vivre avec ta mère pour ton année en terminale ? ''

D'accord, cette conversation était devenue officiellement l'une des conversations les plus difficiles de l'histoire de l'humanité. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de retenir mes larmes. Je n'avais pas eu de difficulté à en discuter avec quiconque auparavant, soit parce que les personnes avec qui je parlais étaient déjà au courant de mon passé ou je n'avais permis à personne de s'approcher suffisamment de moi pour que cette conversation puisse avoir lieu.

J'ai décidé de plonger et d'en finir avec la leçon d'histoire le plus vite possible. '' - Voici la version abrégée parce que je ne veux pas vraiment entrer dans les détails en ce moment moi non plus. Après qu'Edward m'ait quittée, Charlie a été tué en service. Renée et Phil ont été tués dans un accident de voiture peu de temps après. J'ai dû me débrouiller seule pour les quatre dernières années. '' J'ai à peine eu le temps de finir avant que le trou dans ma poitrine ne commence à s'ouvrir de nouveau.

'' - Bella, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas. '' Sa main s'est levée de sa jambe comme s'il avait pensé pendant une seconde à l'approcher pour me toucher, mais il a changé d'avis. '' - Tu as dû être anéantie. Où as-tu été ? ''

'' - J'ai déménagé sur la réserve où j'ai vécu avec des amis de la famille, les Black. Je ne serais pas ici s'ils n'avaient pas été là. '' ai-je murmuré.

Jasper s'est lentement déplacé vers moi sur le canapé. J'avais du mal à tenir le coup et je voyais bien qu'il voulait me calmer, mais il avait peur de produire l'émotion étant donné mon avertissement un peu plus tôt.

'' - Bella, je peux sentir le désespoir que tu portes toujours en toi. Je souhaiterais plus que tout que tu n'aies pas eu à souffrir ainsi. '' Jasper a baissé légèrement la tête, les yeux fixés sur le vieux tapis usé, puis il a levé lentement les yeux sur moi.

Sa compassion était manifeste dans ses paroles et j'avais presque l'impression qu'il m'encourageait à me confier et à tout laisser sortir, mais j'avais travaillé trop longtemps et trop durement pour laisser ces foutues digues se rompre aussi facilement. Ce serait tellement simple de me confier et de le laisser me consoler. Il avait manifestement les outils nécessaires pour me calmer comme personne d'autre ne le pourrait jamais, mais je ne lui avais jamais rien confié auparavant et il n'était manifestement pas prêt à être complètement ouvert avec moi. Quoi qu'il se passait dans sa vie, il n'avait certainement pas besoin que je le tourmente avec mes questions.

'' - S'il te plaît, Bella, je suis là pour toi et je peux t'aider avec ton chagrin. Veux-tu en parler ? '' Il avait l'air tellement sincère et inquiet, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas m'empêcher d'essayer de me protéger en me retirant dans ma coquille. J'ai regardé le visage de Jasper et même s'il n'employait pas son talent pour me convaincre de parler, son expression n'était rien de moins que compatissante et soucieuse, je me suis alors rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ces foutues vannes se sont ouvertes.

'' - Parler de quoi ? De comment je pensais avoir trouvé l'amour de ma vie pour seulement me rendre compte que je m'étais faite des illusions ? À quel point j'ai été idiote de croire que la personne que j'aimais plus que la vie elle-même, la personne pour laquelle j'étais prête à laisser tous ceux qui faisaient partie de ma vie derrière moi ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revivre ma conversation avec Edward, ni de quelle façon il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je ne veux pas réellement parler de la façon dont Charlie a été atteint d'une balle dans la poitrine et s'est vidé de son sang sur le sol du magasin des Newton. Je ne veux pas discuter de la façon dont Renée et Phil ont été frappés par un conducteur ivre. Comment Phil a été tué sur le coup et comment Renée s'est accrochée et s'en serait probablement sortie si quelqu'un avait été en mesure d'appeler les secours. Elle s'est également vidée de son sang, Jasper. Mes deux parents, ils s'en seraient sortis si les secours étaient arrivés à temps, mais ils se sont vidés de leur sang. Je ne veux pas parler de mon passé, je n'aime vraiment pas le faire. J'essaye de ne pas penser à cela. Je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de tenir le coup, je dois continuer à avancer. J'essaye de mener une vie différente et de ne pas regarder en arrière. Je veux seulement laisser toutes ces ténèbres derrière moi. '' J'ai sangloté alors que les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur mes joues. J'ai laissé tomber mon visage dans mes mains alors que j'étais à présent humiliée d'avoir jeté mon autodiscipline si durement acquise par la fenêtre et j'ai pleuré de façon incontrôlable.

 _Que diable étais-je en train de faire ?_ Je n'avais jamais révélé cette blessure à quiconque et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter à présent que j'avais commencé. Était-ce parce que c'était Jasper ? Jasper qui ressentait toutes mes émotions, que je parle ou que je me taise. _Il va penser que je suis folle._

'' - Seigneur, Bella, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je me sens terriblement mal. Je n'aurais jamais dû te pousser à en parler, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. '' Jasper s'était finalement déplacé et était à présent à côté de moi, il a posé son bras sur mes épaules avec hésitation.

Surprise, j'ai sursauté et je l'ai regardé. Il ne m'avait touchée qu'une seule fois auparavant. Son corps glacé si près de moi donnait une impression tellement familière, tellement juste qu'avant de le comprendre et au lieu de partir comme n'importe quel autre humain sain d'esprit l'aurait fait, je me suis penchée vers lui, le laissant me consoler. L'étreinte était légère et attentionnée, même si son corps était froid comme de la glace et aussi dur que du marbre. Immédiatement, j'ai réalisé que les contacts physiques m'avaient manqué. Cela me manquait d'être tenue par quelqu'un. Et pas seulement cela... je voulais cette étreinte glacée, cela m'avait manqué de ressentir à quel point c'était bon. Instantanément, j'ai réprimé mes sentiments.

'' - Jasper, ne t'excuse pas, tu ne savais pas. Comment l'aurais-tu pu ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais voir l'avenir. '' Il m'a regardée comme si j'étais folle et j'ai grimacé quand je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais dit dans ma dernière remarque. '' - C'était inapproprié, je suis désolée. '' Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? _Belle façon de lui jeter la capacité d'Alice au visage._

Jasper a laissé tomber son bras d'autour de mes épaules et s'est déplacé un peu plus loin de moi. Je me suis immédiatement sentie mal pour avoir mentionné la capacité d'Alice. J'ai vu vaciller une émotion sur son visage, mais je n'ai pas pu déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Était-ce de la douleur pour lui avoir fait se souvenir d'elle ? Il s'est détourné de moi et a regardé autour de la pièce comme s'il cherchait quelque chose pour changer de sujet.

'' - Bella, n'oublie pas que je suis là si tu veux en parler. '' Il m'a regardée avec sincérité et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il le pensait.

Je suis restée silencieuse pendant un moment, mais il y avait une question qui m'avait toujours taraudée à son sujet. '' - En fait, Jasper, je me suis toujours demandée une chose, quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec Edward ou mes parents. '' Je me suis arrêtée un instant, alors qu'il me regardait avec de grands yeux curieux comme s'il attendait que je continue sans le dire réellement.

Je me suis éclaircie la gorge alors que je rassemblais tout mon courage d'aborder un sujet sensible et délicat pour nous deux. '' - Comment se fait-il que lorsque James m'a attaquée et m'a laissée saignant abondamment, tu as été en mesure de résister à cette grande quantité de sang et de lui faire face tandis qu'une seule goutte quand je me suis coupée avec du papier t'a fait perdre ton sang-froid ? '' J'espérais que ce n'était pas une question déplacée, mais je devais lui demander parce que cela m'avait toujours dérangée.

Il m'a regardée pendant un long moment, cherchant manifestement comment formuler correctement sa réponse dans son esprit. Jasper avait toujours été un homme laconique, je savais donc que sa réponse serait ce qu'il avait réellement voulu dire et que se serait ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

'' - Quand nous sommes arrivés au studio de danse et que nous avons vu ce qui t'était arrivé, la soif qui nous a immédiatement submergés n'était rien en comparaison de notre rage. Quelqu'un dont nous nous souciions avait été blessé et pouvait éventuellement mourir. James devait être tué sur-le-champ. Nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps pour que notre soif prenne le dessus. La vengeance est un autre désir qui gouverne notre corps. Une fois qu'Emmett et moi l'avons tué, nous avons dû quitter immédiatement la pièce. Le sang était beaucoup trop tentant pour que nous résistions. À ton anniversaire, je n'avais pas chassé, j'avais soif, mais je commençais à devenir tellement à l'aise autour de toi que j'ai baissé ma garde et que je n'ai pas été aussi prudent avec toi. Comme nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble alors que nous tentions d'échapper à James, je m'étais habitué à ton odeur et j'ai pu être près de toi sans avoir à me soucier de savoir si j'allais te mordre. Ce qui était, de toute évidence, une énorme erreur de jugement que nous avons toi et moi payé cher. '' A répondu Jasper honnêtement.

'' - Ouah. '' J'ai été surprise, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une réponse tellement franche et directe. Edward occultait toujours les pires choses en essayant toujours de me protéger de la vérité. '' - Merci d'être tellement... tellement honnête. Et je suis désolée d'avoir piqué une crise tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te sauter à la gorge. '' Je me suis tue en réalisant ce que je venais juste de dire, tandis que Jasper grimaçait. '' - Bon, c'était clairement des paroles déplacées, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Je suis heureuse que tu aies été aussi honnête avec moi au sujet de James et de la situation. Je comprends beaucoup mieux tes actions à présent. ''

Je voulais désespérément détendre l'atmosphère. '' - Bon, alors écoute, je ne veux pas parler des dernières années et toi non plus, nous allons donc faire un marché. Si nous avons envie de nous ouvrir à l'autre et parler, alors nous le ferons, sinon aucune pression de la part de l'autre. D'accord ? '' Je l'ai regardé en haussant mes sourcils.

Il m'a regardée et a souri. '' - Marché conclu. Nous serons là l'un pour l'autre, mais jusqu'à l'instant où nous choisirons de déterrer notre passé misérable, nous resterons dans une bienheureuse ignorance. ''

J'ai ri. '' - Tout à fait ! Tu sais quoi, Jasper ? Cela pourrait bien être le début d'une belle amitié. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai vu Jasper quitter le bâtiment et traverser la voir fouler la chaussée à grande enjambée m'a fait penser à combien il était gracieux, à quel point les Cullen m'avaient manqué et à quel point ils étaient extraordinaires. Jasper s'est arrêté brusquement et je l'ai regardé alors qu'il scannait lentement son environnement comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Quand il s'est retourné, il a levé les yeux vers mon appartement et m'a surprise alors que je le regardais d'une de mes fenêtres. Une rougeur a commencé à ramper sur mon visage quand j'ai réalisé qu'il savait à présent que je le regardais fixement. Il m'a fait un rapide clin d'œil et m'a donné un sourire avant de se retourner et de continuer sa route, sans doute jusqu'à sa voiture, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il continuait à regarder autour de lui comme s'il cartographiait la zone.

Mon téléphone a commencé à sonner ce qui m'a éloignée de la fenêtre. J'ai rapidement regardé l'identification de l'appelant et j'ai ri. '' - Bonjour Jake, ton sixième sens t'a donné des picotements ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' a aboyé Jacob. '' - Je m'attendais à t'entendre plus tôt. Des heures ont passé depuis notre dernière conversation et je me suis inquiété. Je t'avais dit de m'appeler dès que l'un d'eux entrerait en contact avec toi. ''

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ '' - Jake, comment sais-tu que j'ai vu Jasper à nouveau ? '' ai-je demandé.

Le silence de l'autre côté de la ligne était suspect. '' - Euh, je ne le savais pas. J'ai seulement euh... supposé... que puisque tu ne m'a pas rappelé depuis ce matin, c'était que quelque chose avait dû se passer. '' a-t-il répondu. '' - J'ai été paniqué toute la journée en sachant que les buveurs de sang étaient présents et je n'ai pas été loin de prendre un avion pour venir te chercher. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Jake semblait vraiment très en colère, ce qui m'a réellement intriguée.

'' - Jake, c'est seulement Jasper. Personne d'autre n'est avec lui. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu de contacts avec les Cullen depuis quelques années. Il m'avait vue en classe et voulait s'excuser pour la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vue. '' lui ai-je dit, comme si de rien n'était.

'' - Tu veux dire depuis la dernière fois où il a essayé de te mordre. '' m'a interrompue Jake.

 _Aïe, c'est totalement injustifié._ '' -Jake, tu n'es pas juste. Ce n'était pas une attaque intentionnelle et tu le sais. C'était un accident. Jasper est venu à mon appartement pour s'excuser. Nous avons des cours ensemble, Jake, ce n'est pas comme si je peux l'éviter et, pour dire la vérité, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Nous avons eu une très agréable conversation aujourd'hui. Il veut seulement être mon ami et je voudrais... '' Brusquement, ce que je voulais dire a été étouffé sous les cris de Jacob.

 _'' - Un accident ? Des amis ? ''_ a-t-il aboyé en riant avec cynisme. '' - Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Oh, je suis tellement désolé que ta jugulaire est presque tombée par mégarde dans ma bouche ? Bella, à quoi penses-tu ? As-tu complètement oublié ce que t'a fait leur départ ? Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas seulement la disparition d'Edward qui t'a tellement bouleversée, mais le départ de toute la famille t'a également profondément touchée. Tu ne te rappelles pas à quel point cela a été destructeur pour toi ? Sans parler de combien cela a été pénible pour Charlie et pour moi ! Je n'ai certainement pas oublié et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester assis ici et de te permettre de refaire les mêmes erreurs. '' La voix de Jake a commencé à trembler, sa colère donnant réellement l'impression que le téléphone de mon côté semblait avoir chauffé.

'' - Jacob Black, tu es injuste. '' ai-je crié en retour. '' - Jasper ne m'a pas quittée, il n'a jamais prétendu m'aimer avant de m'abandonner. C'était un ami, un ami qui a fait une erreur. Je ne peux pas éternellement lui en tenir rigueur. ''

'' - Tu veux dire que tu _ne veux pas_ lui en tenir rigueur, pas que tu ne peux pas, grande différence. Décidément Bella, ta sentimentalité va te créer encore plus de problèmes parce que tu ne prends pas le temps de t'arrêter pour réfléchir avant de sauter dans ce genre de situation. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux simplement l'accepter de nouveau dans ta vie. '' Ma gorge s'est serrée alors que je me battais pour retenir mes larmes de colère. J'avais littéralement l'impression qu'il était passé à travers le téléphone pour m'étrangler. '' - C'est terminé. J'ai fait moi-même trop de sacrifices pour assurer ta sécurité et je ne vais pas rester assis sur le cul et te regarder continuer à faire les mêmes erreurs continuellement. Je veux que tu reviennes ici, avec moi, là où je pourrais te protéger. '' A exigé Jake.

Mon sang a commencé à bouillir. Jake me connaissait mieux que quiconque et savait de quelle façon je réagirais s'il me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

'' - Jake, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. '' Jacob et moi ne nous étions jamais battus comme cela auparavant. Je l'avais vu se mettre en colère contre d'autres personnes, des membres de la meute, mais jamais contre moi. Il y avait tellement de choses que je ne comprenais pas et pendant une seconde, je me suis demandée si Jacob me cachait quelque chose. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quels sacrifices ? Je n'ai pas été en danger depuis que vous vous êtes occupés de Laurent et je ne suis pas actuellement en danger. Nous ne parlons pas d'Edward là, mais de Jasper. Je ne suis pas sur le point de me mettre en couple avec lui, mais simplement d'être amis. Je reste perplexe quant aux raisons qui te font parler aussi durement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cela va beaucoup plus loin que le fait d'être inquiet que je puisse de nouveau avoir le cœur brisé. Ce qui n'est même pas une option avec Jasper et je suis surprise que tu aies même pu ne serait-ce que l'envisager. Dis-moi exactement ce qui te préoccupe vraiment ? '' Je tenais des propos décousus et je le savais, mais la réaction de Jacob semblait tellement hors de proportion que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi totalement déraisonnable.

'' - Écoute, je suis en colère à cause de toute cette situation et à cause de ton absence totale de bon sens quand il s'agit de ces suceurs de sang. Je veux que tu rentres. '' Je pouvais entendre sa respiration sur la ligne quand il s'est tu. Il a pris une profonde respiration et je me suis préparée pour ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, mais il m'a surprise en parlant d'une voix complètement adoucie. '' - Tu me manques. S'il te plaît, rentre à la maison. Tu peux retourner faire des cours en ligne en restant ici. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à partir, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, s'il te plaît, reviens à la maison. '' a-t-il supplié.

'' - Non, Jake. Cela n'a aucun sens. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps à m'encourager à entreprendre cette démarche. Pourquoi devrais-je partir à cause de Jasper ? Que se passe-t-il réellement ? '' J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je détestais devoir me battre contre Jake, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi bouleversé. Sa réaction à la situation dans son ensemble me donnait l'impression de l'avoir trahi en quelque sorte. '' - Jake, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas aussi en colère contre moi. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Tu es tout ce que j'ai et je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. Je veux voler de mes propres ailes et avancer dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas rester à la traîne et être la troisième roue du carrosse entre toi et Raven à jamais. C'est important pour moi, Jake. S'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre. Cette situation avec Jasper n'est pas très grave. Ce n'est pas comme si nous traînions ensemble et que nous commencions à sortir. '' J'ai ri à cette idée. '' - Il est venu, il s'est excusé et il est parti. C'est tout. '' lui ai-je expliqué.

Je pouvais entendre des mouvements de l'autre côté de la ligne, ce qui signifiait que Jacob était probablement debout à présent et qu'il se frottait le front avec ses grandes mains. Sa respiration avait ralenti pour revenir à un rythme normal, ce qui me faisait penser qu'il se calmait. '' - D'accord, Bella. Je vais laisser glisser, _pour l'instant_ , mais je veux que tu me promettes que si le reste d'entre eux se présente, nous allons reparler de ta situation. Je ne plaisante pas cette fois, Bella, c'est sérieux et tu ne devrais pas prendre cela à la légère. J'ai vu à quel point tu leur étais attachée et peu importe qu'il s'agisse de Jasper, il fait encore partie du passé qui t'a déchirée en lambeaux. J'étais là, Bella, n'oublie jamais ça. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais détruite et combien de temps la guérison a pris. C'est Charlie et moi qui avons recollé les morceaux, je sais mieux que quiconque à quel point leur abandon t'a détruite et les dommages que cela a causé. Cela a tué une part de toi, une part douce et innocente que tu n'as jamais récupérée. Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un prendre ce qu'il reste et en abuser de nouveau de la même façon. '' L'épanchement de Jake m'a déchiré le cœur.

Mon corps tremblait avec chaque sanglot qui sortait de ma poitrine. Je détestais penser à cette période de ma vie. Pas seulement à cause de la douleur causée par le départ d'Edward, mais parce que mon père adoré avait passé les derniers mois de sa vie à essayer de me remettre sur pieds. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de lui avoir fait subir cela. Il m'avait été enlevé en étant tué et les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait eus de moi étaient ceux d'une fille sans réaction, léthargique, catatonique et sans cœur. Je me dégoûtais à chaque fois que je pensais qu'il n'avait jamais su à quel point je l'aimais et avais besoin de lui.

'' - Jake, pourquoi est-ce que tu remets tout cela sur le tapis ? Tu réagis de manière exagérée à la situation et je n'apprécie pas que tu te serves du passé pour essayer de me culpabiliser et me forcer à rentrer à la maison. Tu sais que je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et ce que tu continues à faire, mais je suis bien ici. Crois-moi s'il te plaît. Je veux rester, essayer et réussir ici. '' Ai-je sangloté.

Jake a soupiré bruyamment. '' - Bon sang, Bella. Je ne voulais pas que cette conversation dégénère. Je pense que Raven va me tuer lorsque j'aurais raccroché le télé est en train de me fusiller du regard pour t'avoir tyrannisée. Je l'admets, j'ai dépassé les bornes et je m'en excuse. Cependant, je suis sérieux quand je te dis de rester loin de lui. '' A grommelé Jacob.

'' - Jake, je ne peux pas l'éviter. Nous avons des cours ensemble. '' Ai-je reniflé.

'' - Merde, Bella, ne t'approche pas de lui. '' A-t-il exigé. '' - Promets-le-moi, Bella, je veux dire, immédiatement. ''

'' - Jake, arrête ça. Je ne vais faire aucune promesse. Jasper n'a pas d'amis ici et moi non plus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'ignorer. '' Lui ai-je dit avec fermeté.

'' - Bella, tu vas me conduire de bonne heure dans la tombe. '' A-t-il soupiré en abandonnant, du moins je ne pouvais que l'espérer. '' - Écoute, tu sais ce que je pense. Je t'en prie, il est tard. Va dormir et commence ton premier jour de cours demain. Tu appliques les mêmes règles, tu appelles dès l'instant où il se passe quelque chose et je veux que tu m'appelles chaque soir pour me faire savoir comment s'est passé ta journée. TOUS les soirs, Bella. '' La voix de Jake s'était adoucie, mais je sentais bien qu'il était encore très en colère.

'' - Je te le promets, Jake. Je te remercie d'être toujours là pour moi et de m'aimer de cette manière spéciale qui est la tienne. '' Ai-je dis pour essayer de désamorcer la situation. ''

'' - Bonne nuit, Bella. Et rappelle-toi que je t'aime et que je ne reculerais devant rien pour te protéger. '' A-t-il réaffirmé.

'' - Je le sais, Jake. Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit. '' J'ai soupiré alors que je raccrochais le téléphone.

Je me suis dirigée vers la fenêtre et j'ai regardé la nuit. Mes pensées ont commencé à rejouer la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Jake. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il avait réagi de manière exagérée et qu'il était trop protecteur. Il me cachait quelque chose, je le savais. Jake et moi étions aussi proches que deux personnes pouvaient l'être sans être réellement amoureux. Il sentait ma douleur comme je la sentais, j'avais toujours cette impression lancinante qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre et j'étais déterminée à faire la lumière sur tout cela. Il y avait trop de commentaires qu'il avait fait dans la chaleur du moment qui avaient été le déclencheur de sa haine profonde pour Edward, mais pas seulement pour lui, mais également pour le reste des Cullen. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de colère à leur égard, mais lui en ressentait et elle n'était absolument pas justifiée dans cette situation.

Jacob avait pourtant raison sur une chose, le départ d'Edward m'avait complètement détruite. J'avais été réduite en morceaux et j'étais tombée dans un trou noir où rien ni personne ne pouvait me joindre. Il n'y a pas eu de lumière pour me guider, pas d'étoiles pour me montrer le chemin du retour. Jacob avait persévéré et avait trouvé un moyen de m'atteindre et de me sortir de là et je lui étais reconnaissante pour cela. Je lui serais éternellement redevable pour m'avoir sauvée. Il m'avait donné également les outils nécessaires pour faire face à la mort de mes parents, il m'avait tenue la main et ne l'avait jamais lâchée. Je savais la chance que j'avais de l'avoir dans ma vie. Il n'avait jamais renoncé à moi et je savais qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

J'ai continué à penser aux événements de la journée alors que je restais à la fenêtre. J'ai souri en pensant à Jasper et à quel point cela avait été agréable de le voir. Je n'avais pas su à quel point il m'avait manqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mes pensées sont revenues à notre conversation et à quel point il avait semblé solitaire sans sa famille. Cela pourrait marcher pour nous d'être des amis. Je voulais essayer. J'étais excitée à l'idée de ranimer une amitié avec Jasper et à quel point il serait agréable d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, autre que Jacob, qui connaissait mon passé et avec qui je n'aurais pas besoin de faire semblant. Mes épaules m'ont picotée alors que je repensais à l'instant où Jasper avait mis son bras autour d'elles pour essayer de me consoler. C'était une sensation agréable d'être touchée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne d'autre que Jacob ne m'avait étreinte et avoir des contacts m'avait manqué. Non seulement cela, les étreintes de Jake avaient toujours été chaleureuses et merveilleuses, comme si j'étais enveloppée dans une grande couverture chaude et épaisse, pratique, confortable et sûre. Le toucher de Jasper m'avait rappelé qu'il y avait un autre monde là-dehors. Un monde qui était sombre et dangereux. Un monde qui durait éternellement et dont, à un moment de mon passé pas si lointain, j'avais désespérément eu envie de faire partie.

J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel et ma respiration est restée bloquée dans ma gorge. J'ai remarqué pour la première fois depuis des années que le ciel de la nuit était rempli d'étoiles et, alors que je restais clouée sur place, j'ai vu une étoile filante traverser le ciel.

 _Alice, je n'aurais jamais parié contre toi, mais cette fois, tu as eu tellement tort._

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai quittéBella avec un sourire sur le visage. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'avais réellement utilisé ces muscles et cela faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Cela m'avait soulagé de l'énorme poids que je portais sur les épaules de savoir qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Bella était une personne extraordinaire. Honnêtement, je l'avais crue quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été une seule fois en colère contre moi pour ce qui s'était passé. Même si je me sentais toujours coupable. Elle ne devait pas s'être rendue compte que c'était à cause de mes actions que la décision d'Edward de la quitter avait été mis en mouvement, en mettant en lumière à quel point il était dangereux pour elle d'être constamment autour de vampires.

ARRÊTE !

Je ne pouvais pas continuer à penser de cette façon, je devais apprendre à me sortir ces pensées de la tête. Edward n'avait jamais réellement expliqué au reste de la famille ce qu'il avait dit à Bella lorsqu'il avait rompu avec elle, mais de toute évidence, ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait détruite. Mais c'était dans le passé et Bella semblait déterminée à aller de l'avant vers l'avenir.

Je voulais réellement que cette amitié fonctionne. Plus important, j'avais _besoin_ que cette amitié fonctionne. Après avoir passé des siècles avec des personnes de mon espèce, je n'avais jamais été aussi seul que je l'avais été les quatre dernières années. Tout à l'heure, alors que j'étais avec Bella, pas une seule fois je ne m'étais souvenu que nous étions de différentes espèces. Oui, j'avais remarqué ses rougissements, la chaleur de son sang se répandant sur ses joues, mais je m'en étais aperçu de manière totalement différente. Cela ne m'avait pas donné soif d'elle comme cela l'aurait dû pour être resté aussi longtemps en sa compagnie. Je voulais la faire rire, je voulais la voir sourire et rougir à nouveau. Je voulais soulager la profonde douleur qui persistait en elle. Être en sa présence m'avait fait réaliser à quel point je voulais un compagnon, un ami, un confident avec qui partager ma vie. Pour la première fois depuis vraiment longtemps, j'ai ressenti un besoin qui était plus puissant que ma soif.

Cette nouvelle prise de conscience était complètement non sexuelle. Bella était comme une petite sœur pour moi, même si à présent, le temps avait passé pour Bella et elle était à présent plus proche de mon âge humain que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Mon besoin de Bella était simplement à des fins d'amitiés et de partages. J'étais quand même un vampire et elle était toujours humaine. Fragile. Cassante. Sans défense. Toutes autres pensées seraient complètement ridicules. Nous étions tous passés par là auparavant et nous avions vu comment cela s'était terminé. Même si je me demandais si Bella était toujours aussi inexpérimentée qu'elle l'était lorsqu'elle était avec Edward.

 _D'où cette pensée peut-elle bien venir ?_

Alors que je sortais à l'extérieur du bâtiment, j'ai immédiatement été assailli par une odeur des plus nauséabondes. J'ai senti les poils à l'arrière de mon cou se hérisser. Je n'avais jamais de ma vie, humaine ou vampire, rencontré quelque chose d'aussi répugnant. J'ai immédiatement regardé autour de moi pour essayer de déterminer d'où venait cette odeur atroce. Alors que je me retournais, j'ai levé les yeux vers l'appartement de Bella simplement pour la voir me regarder de sa fenêtre. Elle était vraiment une belle femme et si j'avais eu un cœur, il aurait souffert pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années. J'ai momentanément oublié l'odeur qui m'avait coupé dans mon élan seulement une seconde plus tôt alors que je pensais aux événements qui étaient survenus dans sa vie depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Ils avaient été catastrophiques pour dire le moins. Le fait qu'elle avait pu se ressaisir et aller de l'avant était un témoignage de sa volonté, de sa force, de sa détermination et de son obstination. Tant d'autres seraient restés dans l'ombre et d'avoir été capable de récupérer de quelque manière que ce soit après ces horribles événements était en soi vraiment remarquable. Jacob Black devait être un sacré bonhomme pour avoir réussi à remettre Bella sur pied. Il devait vraiment l'aimer. Je me suis demandé s'ils étaient en couple. Elle ne l'avait pas mentionné, en fait, elle avait à peine parlé de lui, ce qui m'a amené à croire qu'ils ne l'étaient peut-être pas. _Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'importait ?_

J'ai fait un clin d'œil et un signe de la main à Bella et je m'apprêtais à me rendre à ma voiture quand j'ai été inexplicablement frappé par des sentiments de haine et de rage absolue. J'ai immédiatement scanné les environs en essayant de ne pas m'accroupir pour me mettre en position défensive, ce qui aurait semblé très étrange pour toute personne qui m'aurait croisé. Les émotions m'accablaient alors que je continuais à scanner l'endroit et que l'odeur agressait de nouveau mes sens, même s'il n'y avait personne qui émettait ces sentiments. Je me suis inquiété qu'il puisse peut-être y avoir un fou furieux dans le quartier et Bella pouvait quitter son appartement à tout instant. J'avais besoin de trouver qui était derrière ses émotions et de savoir s'il constituait une menace pour elle. J'ai localisé la direction d'où elles venaient et je me suis dirigé vers elles. Dès l'instant où j'ai mis un pied devant l'autre pour aller dans la direction d'où venait la rage, les émotions se sont brusquement arrêtées et je n'ai plus rien senti qu'un vide émotionnel là où existait auparavant de la colère et de la haine. Je me suis dirigé vers l'endroit où l'odeur disparaissait et rien n'a semblé sortir de l'ordinaire, il n'y avait personne dans le voisinage, rien qui m'a donné d'autres sujets de préoccupation pour les émotions alarmantes et cette odeur particulière. J'ai décidé de laisser tomber l'affaire pour l'instant.

Je me suis rendu jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais garé ma voiture et j'ai donné un dernier coup d'œil dans les alentours avant d'y monter. J'ai roulé rapidement pendant toute la durée du trajet de retour en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à l'excitation que je ressentais pour l'avenir. À quel point je me réjouissais de cette année d'université et à quel point cette seule journée m'avait, de toute mon existence, donné l'espoir que je n'étais pas le terrible monstre que je m'étais moi-même imaginé. Il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour moi.

J'avais passé ces dernières années à essayer de renforcer le contrôle que j'avais sur ma soif. Mon principal objectif était d'atténuer la soif de sang humain et de pouvoir, éventuellement, le sortir de mon esprit. Emmett m'avait toujours dit que, bien que le désir de sang humain existerait toujours, une fois que j'en aurais le contrôle, je pourrais être capable de le repousser dans le fond de mon esprit et de me concentrer sur « d'autres » désirs. Manifestement, lui et Rosalie avaient plutôt bien maîtrisé leur soif de sang humain en se livrant aux nombreux « autres » désirs aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. J'ai fait en sorte d'aller chasser chaque jour sans exception. Il y avait des jours où j'étais si plein que je pensais que je ne pourrais pas boire une goutte de plus, mais je me forçais tout de même à le faire. Ce qui a contribué à maintenir une bonne maîtrise sur mon contrôle. Si ma soif était complètement assouvie, j'espérais que si je me trouvais par hasard, en présence de sang humain, je serais capable de me contrôler. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre le moindre écart de conduite comme celui que j'avais eu pour l'anniversaire de Bella. Je n'avais pas été chasser pendant quelques jours et j'en avais payé le prix.

Mes pensées ont dérivé sur ma dernière conversation avec Alice. J'avais aimé Alice plus que je ne pensais possible d'aimer quiconque et cela avait été difficile de m'éloigner d'elle alors que je l'aimais encore. Mais nous avions tous les deux convenu qu'il était temps de nous séparer, qu'il était temps pour nous deux de tenir compte des signes avant-coureurs et de cesser d'essayer de reculer l'inévitable plus longtemps. Et, alors que nous nous aimions, nous voulions tous les deux des choses différentes. Nous allions dans des directions opposées, mais en essayant tout de même de nous accrocher à l'autre. Il était temps de nous rendre à l'évidence, nous n'avions pas d'avenir en commun. Cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi difficile d'aller de l'avant. Cela nous avait brisé le cœur et celui de notre famille, mais tout le monde avait convenu qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Il était extrêmement rare que des vampires qui s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre aussi complètement qu'Alice et moi l'avions fait se séparent, mais Alice et moi savions que vivre avec les Cullen n'était pas l'endroit où je devais me trouver. Je pouvais le sentir au plus profond de moi, j'avais perdu quelque chose et j'avais besoin de savoir quel était ce quelque chose. Je pensais que c'était cette pièce manquante qui m'était nécessaire pour avoir le contrôle plein et entier de ma soif.

Je m'étais parfois demandé pourquoi Alice avait semblé être capable d'abandonner aussi facilement, mais elle avait semblé comprendre quand je lui avais expliqué qu'une part de moi était absente et que je ne serais pas réellement heureux jusqu'à ce que j'aie découvert quelle était cette part. Après qu'Edward ait quitté Bella, il m'avait semblé qu'Alice était finalement prête à abandonner également. Je lui avais plusieurs fois demandé ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'avenir, mais elle ne me l'avait jamais dit. J'ai pensé à la famille avec tendresse et même si j'adorais chacun d'eux, je leur avais fait du mal tant de fois avec mes dérapages et mon incapacité à me conformer à leur mode de vie. Je m'étais convaincu que lorsque je serais devenu plus fort, je pourrais revenir en arrière et leur montrer à quel point ma retenue s'était améliorée, combien j'étais devenu tellement plus, hé bien... contrôlé. Ce n'était que maintenant, alors que j'accélérais sur l'autoroute menant à ma nouvelle maison, que je réalisais que je n'étais plus aussi sûr de vouloir retourner à mon ancienne vie avec les Cullen. Je savais depuis longtemps que nous remettre ensemble, Alice et moi, était quelque chose qui n'allait jamais arriver, mais nous avions convenu que lorsque je me sentirais prêt, je serais plus que bienvenu pour aller vivre de nouveau avec eux.

À présent, avec ma rencontre fortuite avec Bella et après avoir réalisé à quel point il était facile d'être auprès d'elle, comment j'avais pu la toucher pour la réconforter sans jamais avoir une seule fois désiré son sang, j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être continuer comme cela de moi-même. L'avenir paraissait moins sombre et je me suis mis à sourire encore une fois en pensant à ce que demain pourrait me réserver.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

 **POV Bella**

J'avais passé une autre nuit à tourner et virer dans mon lit. _Autant pour le sommeil réparateur._ Je me suis dirigée vers la douche et je me suis rapidement préparée pour la journée. J'ai enfilé un confortable chandail noir à manches longues et un jean moulant qui avait des pierres en strass sur la bordure des poches. Mes chaussures étaient mes nouvelles bottes noires à talons bas. J'ai passé mes doigts dans mes cheveux maintenant secs et j'ai appliqué une quantité minimale de maquillage. Le mardi je travaillais pendant la journée et j'avais des cours dans la soirée. J'ai attrapé ma veste et je me suis dirigée vers la porte, m'arrêtant pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur moi-même. Mes nuits sans sommeil s'affichaient définitivement sur mon visage. J'ai attentivement examiné les cernes sombres sous mes yeux et j'ai soupiré en jetant un regard sur le reste de ma personne. J'étais remarquablement, hé bien, insipide.

J'avais eu la chance de décrocher un excellent travail dans un magasin de vêtements à la mode à quelques rues de mon appartement. Le salaire était convenable, mais nous avions également une commission sur les ventes, ce qui nous motivait un peu. Un autre avantage de l'emploi, c'est que j'avais mes vêtements avec une bonne remise puisqu'une des exigences de la place était de porter exclusivement les vêtements de la boutique. Ce qui avait été une planche de salut pour moi. Une chose qui n'avait jamais changé, c'était mon aversion absolue pour les magasins.

La boutique était déjà ouverte lorsque je suis arrivée, mon service ne commençait pas avant dix heures. J'avais oublié de regarder le planning la dernière fois que j'étais venue travailler et je n'avais donc aucune idée de qui allait travailler avec moi aujourd'hui. J'ai croisé les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas Steven. Steven Sullivan était pour ce magasin, l'équivalent de Tyler Crowley pour Forks, le pauvre type du lycée pour qui non n'était pas une réponse. Pourquoi y en avait-il un dans chaque ville ? Chaque fois que j'étais avec Steve, je pensais à ce dessin animé avec Chester le terrier hyperactif bondissant partout autour de Spikes le bouledogue¹ « Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Hein, hein, dis, qu'est-ce tu fais ? J'peux v'nir, dis, j'peux v'nir ? ». Honnêtement, chaque période de travail que je faisais avec lui sans lui casser la gueule était un vrai miracle. Je n'avais pas de propension à la violence, mais j'étais certaine que si cela arrivait, ce serait parce que Stevie le Pot de Colle l'aurait cherché.

Je me suis dirigée directement vers la salle du personnel pour poser ma veste et mon sac et vlan, ça n'a pas loupé, j'ai immédiatement été agressée verbalement par Pot de Colle.

'' - Hé Bella, qu'est-ce tu fais ? T'as fais quelque chose d'excitant la nuit dernière ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? Veux-tu sortir ? Ils vont passer un grand film. Nous pourrions y aller. C'est moi qui paye. Qu'en penses-tu ? '' Je jure qu'il rebondissait alors qu'il lâchait ce qui était son équivalent d'un bonjour matinal.

'' - Steve, sérieusement, tu as besoin de prendre une profonde respiration et de faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas envahir mon espace personnel. Je suis réveillée depuis moins d'une heure alors ne m'agresse pas verbalement dès l'instant où je pose un pied dans la boutique pour travailler. '' J'ai secoué la tête alors que je passais devant lui. '' - Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cela ne m'intéresse pas de sortir avec qui que ce soit. '' _Spécialement avec toi._ Ai-je pensé.

'' - Cela n'a pas besoin d'être un rendez-vous, disons simplement passer du temps ensemble. '' A-t-il continué en me suivant, beaucoup trop près à mon goût.

Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de le faire foncer directement sur moi. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules et je l'ai repoussé de quelques pas en arrière, me sentant sales rien qu'avec ce simple contact. '' - Écoute, Pot... Steve. Tout d'abord, je pense t'avoir dit très clairement que je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi, rendez-vous ou pas. Ensuite, j'ai un cours ce soir. '' J'ai jeté ma veste et mon sac dans un des casiers du personnel avant de le fermer à coup de poing et je me suis dirigée vers le magasin.

J'ai passé la matinée à plier des T-shirts et des jeans en pensant à Jasper. Je ne m'étais pas permise de penser à un des Cullen depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié beaucoup de choses qui les rendaient uniques et magnifiques. J'ai repensé à quel point Jasper était gracieux lorsqu'il s'était déplacé dans mon appartement, comment ses yeux avaient absorbé chaque détail de l'endroit et de moi-même. J'avais senti ses yeux passer rapidement sur moi et enregistrer les changements de mon apparence. La sensation de ses longs doigts élégants quand son bras avait brièvement touché mes épaules, puis la propagation de la fraîcheur à son contact lorsque son bras était resté là pendant un moment. La belle couleur topaze de ses yeux qui reflétaient le choix de son régime alimentaire et avaient apporté tellement de souvenirs.

Je me suis sentie capable de penser à eux sans craindre de tomber dans l'abîme qui m'avait consumée pendant tellement longtemps après qu'Edward m'ait quittée. Je me suis demandée pourquoi brusquement j'y arrivais. C'était peut-être parce que j'étais finalement passée à autre chose, j'avais accepté les choses telles qu'elles étaient et j'allais être bien avec cela. Je n'avais pas réellement le choix. Je savais que les sentiments qui traversaient mon corps quand je pensais à Jasper n'avaient rien de sexuel, j'avais toujours trouvé tous les Cullen très beaux et j'avais toujours été fascinée par leurs mouvements, leur apparence physique et leur mode de vie. La plupart des gens seraient terrifiés en apprenant ce qu'ils étaient réellement, alors que j'avais découvert que, comme d'habitude, j'étais complètement à l'aise avec l'idée d'être amie avec un vampire et que je n'arrivais pas à calmer mon impatience de revoir de nouveau Jasper.

Cela m'a fait rire, parce que j'étais certaine que très peu de monde accepterait de revoir quelqu'un qui avait essayé de le mordre la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avec l'intention de le vider du sang de la vie. Ce qui n'était certainement pas une façon d'insuffler de la confiance dans une personne. Toutefois, on ne m'avait toujours dit que je n'étais pas normale et je n'avais pas l'intention de commencer à l'être aujourd'hui.

J'ai été brusquement sortie de ma rêverie par une voix riche et profonde derrière moi.

'' - Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver ce jean dans ma taille. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? '' Je me suis retournée et je me suis retrouvée à regarder dans les plus riches yeux bruns que je n'avais jamais vus. Il était grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingt-douze et des cheveux brun chocolat intense descendant jusqu'à ses épaules. J'ai senti la montée d'un fard sur mon visage alors qu'il restait là à me regarder et que mes yeux ratissaient lentement ses larges épaules musclées, ses biceps bien développés et son ventre qui était clairement bien défini. Je me suis raclée la gorge en secouant légèrement ma tête et j'ai saisi le jean qu'il tenait avant de me diriger vers les étagères.

'' - Quelle taille m'avez-vous dit que vous faisiez ? '' ai-je demandé sans regarder derrière moi en espérant que ma rougeur allait s'estomper avant que je n'ai eu besoin de me retourner pour lui faire face à nouveau.

Il m'a donné sa taille et j'ai gravi les échelons de l'échelle qui me permettait d'atteindre les étagères du haut. C'était une partie du travail que je détestais. J'aurais probablement dû ne jamais, mais vraiment jamais, être autorisée à m'approcher d'une échelle et pourtant, je mettais ma propre vie en jeu plusieurs fois par jour en montant sur ce piège mortel dans l'intérêt des clients. Oui, cela demandait du courage, mais c'était un sacrifice que j'étais prête à faire pour une commission. Une fois que j'ai atteint la bonne hauteur, j'ai commencé à déplacer quelques jeans en les mettant à l'écart afin de parvenir à la taille qu'il avait demandée. Je les ai pris et j'ai commencé à descendre. Le hasard a voulu que le talon de ma botte ait glissé sur un échelon et je suis tombée en arrière. Je me suis préparée pour ce qui allait être une chute douloureuse et évidemment embarrassante de l'échelle, quand j'ai senti deux bras forts s'enrouler autour de moi. J'ai cependant remarqué que ses yeux ne me regardaient pas. _Bordel de merde, est-ce qu'il serait en train de regarder ma poitrine ? Il le faisait ! Le pervers !_ '' - Qu'est-ce que vous regardez exactement ? '' ai-je demandé.

Il m'a posée sur mes pieds et a montré ma poitrine du doigt. '' - Vous allez bien, Bella ? ''

'' - Comment savez-vous mon nom ? '' ai-je balbutié en redressant mes vêtements.

Il a regardé à nouveau le badge à mon nom qui était épinglé juste au-dessus de mon sein. _Ah, d'accord, il ne regardait pas fixement mes seins, il lisait mon nom, pas la peine de réagir de façon excessive._

'' - Je vois ! '' J'étais certaine que mes joues étaient écarlates. Je pouvais sentir à quel point elles étaient chaudes. '' - Voulez-vous essayer ceux-ci ? '' _Agis comme si de rien n'était, passe à autre chose. Où était ce foutu trou dans le sol et pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas encore avalé ?_

'' - Ce serait génial, mais je veux encore continuer à regarder dans le magasin, pourriez-vous me réserver une cabine d'essayage ? '' A-t-il demandé alors qu'il commençait à fouiller dans la pile de T-shirts que je venais juste de terminer de plier.

'' - Très bien. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver votre taille. Je vous promets que je n'aurais pas besoin d'être aidée physiquement cette fois. '' ai-je plaisanté en essayant d'atténuer une partie de mon embarras. '' - Au fait, quel est votre nom ? ''

'' - Pourquoi ? Vous voulez sortir avec moi ? '' Ses yeux ont scintillé alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus près de moi. '' - Je suppose que c'est normal de passer à l'étape suivante puisque je t'ai déjà tenue dans mes bras. '' Il a souri, révélant un ensemble de dents parfaites. Ses lèvres pulpeuses avaient l'air douces et rondes et quand elles se relevaient pour faire un grand sourire, deux petites fossettes apparaissaient sur ses joues. _Ouah._

J'ai commencé à rougir de nouveau. '' - En fait, nous écrivons le nom du client sur la porte du vestiaire. La direction pense que c'est « sympa ». ''

'' - Je vois. C'est Logan. Logan Connors. '' Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir s'il était déçu que je n'aie pas sauté sur sa proposition de rendez-vous ou pas, mais son sourire s'était quelque peu estompé.

'' - D'accord, Logan. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi. '' Je me suis retournée et je me suis dirigée vers les cabines d'essayage. J'ai griffonné son nom sur la tablette fixée sur la porte et je l'ai regardé parcourir le reste du magasin. Lorsqu'il a eu une brassée d'articles, je me suis dirigée vers lui pour prendre les articles sans rien dire et je les ai mis dans son vestiaire. Après encore quelques minutes et une autre brassée de vêtements, il s'est dirigé vers moi pour commencer à essayer les articles.

J'ai passé les quelques heures suivantes, oui des heures, avec Logan, lui passant les articles par-dessus la porte, le regardant ensuite sortir pour me présenter les modèles, allant chercher différentes tailles et rangeant les articles à nouveau. J'ai été surprise, j'avais passé un très bon moment en bavardant avec lui alors qu'il essayait sa pléthore de vêtements. Il a finalement terminé et il est sorti du vestiaire dans sa tenue initiale. Encore une fois, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à son corps bien développé. Il portait un jean noir qui mettait clairement en valeur un très joli cul et de longues jambes musclées. Même après avoir essayé autant d'articles, il réussissait à avoir l'air aussi pimpant qu'il l'était quand il avait tout d'abord franchi le seuil du magasin.

J'étais à présent debout à côté d'une pile de vêtements qu'il avait décidé de prendre. '' - Donc, ici j'ai le tas des articles « oui » et ici le tas des articles « peut-être ». J'ai réussi à ranger tous tes « non » puisque tu avais tellement d'autres vêtements à essayer, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelques éléments au fond de la boutique que tu n'as pas essayé. Tu veux que j'aille te les chercher ? '' lui ai-je demandé avec un sourire maladroit. _D'accord, est-ce que c'était du flirt ? Étais-je en train de flirter ? Je suis VRAIMENT en train de flirter !_

Logan a ri alors qu'il commençait à trier la pile de « peut-être ». '' - Tu sais quoi ? Je vais également prendre tous ceux-là. ''

J'ai attrapé le gros tas de vêtements et je me suis dirigée vers la caisse enregistreuse. '' - Ouah, cela fait beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un... '' _À part Alice._ '' - … acheter autant en une seule fois. Aurais-tu perdu tes bagages ou quelque chose ? '' _Pourquoi est-ce que je papote et que je me sens mal à l'aise ?_

Il a ri de nouveau.'' - Non, normalement, je n'achète pas autant que cela, mais il était temps de renouveler ma garde-robe. J'ai pensé que si j'essayais de faire tous mes achats au même endroit, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire plus de boutiques que nécessaire. ''

'' - Je vois. Je suppose que cela se tient. ''

J'ai commencé à scanner les achats de Logan. Il fallait un certain temps puisque la politique du magasin était que tout devait être soigneusement plié et être placé dans le sac d'une manière précise. J'avais dû faire une séance de formation là-dessus quand j'avais commencé à travailler. Ce n'est pas une blague. Pot de colle est finalement venu et a commencé à m'aider à tout plier pour les ranger dans des sacs. Il a commencé à bavarder avec Logan, lui disant à quel point c'était génial qu'il soit venu dans ce magasin, s'il voulait être inscrit sur la liste de notre messagerie internet pour être averti des ventes à venir, blablabla. J'ai lentement commencé à ignorer sa voix et j'ai continué à scanner ses achats. Quand j'ai eu terminé, j'ai donné le montant total à Logan et il n'a même pas cligné des yeux. Mes paumes étaient moites en voyant le montant extravagant. Je pense qu'il avait fait sauter le quota du magasin pour la semaine en seulement une heure. Mon chèque de commission allait être énorme. Alors qu'il signait le reçu, je faisais déjà mentalement la liste des livres que je voulais acheter.

'' - Hé bien, Bella, bien qu'il se soit agi d'emplettes, je me suis beaucoup amusé. Cela a été vraiment un plaisir de te rencontrer. '' A-t-il dit en commençant à rassembler ses sacs.

J'ai regardé ma montre avant de répondre. '' - Ouah, cela a réellement fait passer rapidement mon service. '' J'ai réalisé que j'allais maintenant devoir courir pour manger sur le pouce avant d'arriver tout juste à temps pour mon cours.

'' - Tu as fini maintenant ? '' a demandé Logan.

'' - Oui, j'aurais officiellement terminé mon service dans quinze minutes. ''

'' - Euh, hé bien, crois-tu, je veux dire, voudrais-tu venir prendre un café avec moi ? '' Il a baissé les yeux après avoir fait sa demande, ce qui m'a un peu surprise, car il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un à qui une fille dirait non, mais là, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait peur d'être rejeté.

'' - Elle ne sort pas, pas vrai Bella ? '' A répondu Pot de Colle à ma place alors que je le fusillais du regard pendant qu'il conduisait Logan à la porte.

'' - Steve, je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles pour moi. '' J'ai regardé directement Logan. '' - Je suis désolée, en fait, je vais devoir courir ou je vais être en retard pour mon cours. Cela a été vraiment sympa de te rencontrer aujourd'hui. Merci de m'avoir aidée à faire passer aussi rapidement mon service. Profite de tes vêtements. '' Avant qu'il ne puisse même répondre, je me suis retournée et je me suis précipitée vers l'arrière de la boutique pour pointer, prendre mon sac et ma veste dans mon casier.

Quand je suis sortie, Logan était déjà partie. Steve me regardait du fond du magasin, les yeux plissés.

'' - Bella, il n'est pas bon pour toi. Sais-tu qui il est ? '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi ? '' La curiosité m'étouffait.

'' - Les Connors ne sont seulement que la famille la plus riche de la région. Logan est probablement le type le plus populaire du coin. Tout le monde veut soit être lui, sortir avec lui ou avoir rendez-vous avec lui. Il va te détruire et t'abandonner une fois qu'il en aura fini avec toi. Il ne te veut que pour rajouter un nom sur sa liste. '' La jalousie, audible dans les commentaires de Steve, rayonnait à travers tout le magasin.

'' - Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Steve. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit et j'étais sérieuse. Cela ne m'intéresse pas de sortir avec quelqu'un. À présent je me sauve ou je vais être en retard. '' J'ai jeté mon sac sur mon épaule et je me suis précipitée vers la porte, ne donnant pas à Pot de Colle une chance de parler.

J'ai tourné le coin de la rue et j'ai commencé à courir vers l'Université quand une limousine s'est arrêtée juste en face de moi, me bloquant le passage. '' - Excusez-moi, vous ne voyez pas que vous gênez ? '' Ai-je crié alors que je commençais à tourner autour du véhicule. La portière arrière s'est ouverte et Logan est sorti.

'' - Je suis désolé, je lui ai demandé de t'arrêter. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je te dépose à l'école. '' Logan était sorti et me tenait la porte ouverte comme s'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que je puisse refuser, ce qui bien sûr, signifiait que je devais dire non.

'' - Merci Logan, mais cela va aller. Passe une bonne soirée. '' Je me suis éloignée sur le trottoir et j'ai attendu une ouverture dans le trafic pour pouvoir traverser la chaussée.

'' - Est-ce vrai ? Ce qu'a dit ton ami ? Que tu refuses de sortir ? '' A demandé Logan en commençant à marcher avec moi.

'' - Oui, c'est vrai. Je veux simplement me concentrer sur mes études en ce moment. Encore une fois, merci de ton offre. À bientôt. '' ai-je crié en commençant à traverser la rue en courant pour aller de l'autre côté. Je me suis retournée pour lui faire signe rapidement et j'ai continué ma route.

'' - Oui, tu me reverras bientôt, Bella et je vais te faire changer d'avis pour que tu viennes prendre un café avec moi. '' Logan s'est appuyé contre sa voiture et m'a regardée m'éloigner de lui. Je jure que je pouvais sentir son regard sur mon dos et peut-être un peu plus bas alors que je continuais. _Ne te retourne pas, continue._ Quand je suis arrivée au bout de la rue et que j'étais sur le point de tourner l'angle, ma curiosité a été la plus forte et j'ai rapidement regardé derrière moi pour le voir toujours là, me regardant avec un sourire sur le visage. Je me suis retournée pour continuer ma route, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai souri.

* * *

 **1\. Spike le bouledogue, avec son pull rouge à col roulé et son petit chapeau melon, est un des personnages des séries Looney Tunes et Merries Melodies, produit par les studios Warner a été créé par Fritz Freleng en 1952. Chester le terrier est mon meilleur ami et ils sont inséparables. Il ne faut pas confondre Spike le bouledogue avec Hector le bouledogue, protecteur de Titi. ( Wikipédia )**

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai couru dans ma classe avec quelques secondes d'avance. Je me suis laissée tomber dans le plus proche siège vide et j'ai commencé à sortir mes livres. J'ai ignoré la personne qui est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi quand brusquement, un café de chez Starbucks est apparu dans mon champ de vision.

'' - Tu _essayes_ de me corrompre, pas vrai ? '' ai-je dit en acceptant gracieusement le café. Après une aussi longue journée de travail et après être tombée sur Logan à l'extérieur du magasin, j'étais au bout du rouleau et je n'avais pas pris la peine de m'arrêter pour prendre quelque chose à manger.

'' - Hé bien, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en vouloir un autre et c'était sur ma route. '' a souri Jasper en se préparant avant que la classe ne commence.

'' - Je ne crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence si tu es dans un autre de mes cours ? '' J'ai regardé son visage pour voir une quelconque réaction et j'étais prête à parier que s'il avait pu, il aurait rougi. J'ai pris une longue gorgée de ma boisson et j'ai immédiatement senti la caféine me requinquer un peu.

Jasper a jeté un regard dans la salle de classe puis il s'est lentement tourné vers moi, il a parlé si bas que j'ai dû me pencher vers lui, son doux parfum m'enveloppant à chaque respiration que je prenais alors que j'attendais sa réponse. '' - Est-ce que cela serait si terrible si j'admettais que j'ai facilement piraté les ordinateurs de l'école, trouvé ton planning et changé le mien pour que nous soyons dans les mêmes classes ? '' Après s'être tu, il m'a regardée, en fronçant le nez comme s'il s'attendait à être réprimandé par sa mère. Il était vraiment adorable.

Je me suis adossée à mon siège et j'ai ri. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir si je devais être gênée ou si j'étais flattée. J'ai décidé d'être flattée. _Ouais, définitivement flattée_. '' - Non, Jasper. Je pense que c'est génial que nous soyons dans les mêmes classes. À présent, nous avons tous les deux quelqu'un dans chaque cours avec qui nous pourrons échanger des notes, pouvoir étudier ensemble et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Cela pourrait effectivement être une des meilleures idées que tu n'aies jamais eues ! '' Plus j'y pensais, plus j'ai été excitée par ce qu'il avait fait. J'avais tellement redouté d'entrer dans des classes où je ne connaissais personne et faire tache. En plus, je n'avais pas réellement envie de faire un effort pour me faire de nouveaux amis et peu importait à quel point Jake me poussait à le faire. Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

'' - Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin d'admettre que tu l'avais fait. '' J'avais été surprise qu'il avait immédiatement répondu aussi franchement quand je lui avais posé la question.

'' - Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas un gros problème, pas vrai ? Vu ce que sont nos situations à tous les deux, j'ai pensé que cela ne te dérangerait pas. En plus, qu'est-ce que je gagnerais en essayant de le cacher ? Je ne crois pas aux mensonges ni à la dissimulation de la vérité, Bella. '' Il m'a regardée comme s'il énonçait une évidence manifeste. C'était un changement rafraîchissant d'entendre Jasper dire ces paroles. Edward avait toujours été celui qui décidait de me cacher la vérité, surtout s'il pensait que cela pourrait me faire du mal. J'ai apprécié que Jasper soit aussi direct.

 _Hé là, une minute_. '' - Nos situations ? Que veux-tu dire ? '' _J'ai une situation ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?_ Oui, j'avais des problèmes, mais je me suisdemandée si c'était ce qu'il voulait dire.

Jasper s'est penché vers moi et m'a chuchoté. '' - Écoute, le prof est ici, nous allons donc devoir terminer cette conversation plus tard. Veux-tu sortir après la classe ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis un moment, alors nous allons aller dans un endroit où tu pourras manger. ''

J'ai été surprise par son dernier commentaire. '' - Comment sais-tu que j'ai faim ? ''

''- Je peux sentir ta faim. '' a-t-il répondu comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire.

 _Wouaouh, il peut sentir ma faim ?_ Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait lire aussi profondément dans les émotions. Bien sûr, je pensais qu'il pouvait ressentir le bonheur, la colère, la tristesse et tout le toutim, mais quelque chose d'aussi abscons que la faim, je vais devoir apprendre à me surveiller autour de lui puisque j'avais à peine le contrôle de mes émotions au mieux de ma pauvre allait être lessivé si nous devions passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. '' - En fait, je suis affamée. J'ai eu un travail de fou aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de manger pendant ma pause ou de m'arrêter pour acheter quelque chose en cours de route en venant ici et j'aimerais aller mordre quelque chose. '' Jasper a levé les sourcils et a attendu que je réalise ce que je venais de dire. J'ai ouvert les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. _Seigneur, je n'ouvre la bouche que pour dire des conneries. Beau travail Bella._ J'ai senti mes joues virer au rouge, quelque chose qui devenait une habitude autour de Jasper. '' - Désolée, encore une fois, pour mon mauvais choix de mots. Tu veux me tenir compagnie pendant que je mange ? ''

'' - Je serais très heureux de t'accompagner pendant que tu prends un dîner tardif, Bella Swan. '' Il m'a souri alors qu'il ouvrait son ordinateur portable.

Le professeur a commencé son cours et je me suis retrouvée avec des difficultés à me concentrer. J'étais excitée à l'idée d'avoir Jasper dans tous mes cours. J'avais redouté d'être seule et de devoir essayer d'engager la conversation avec des inconnus, mais à présent, Jasper avait résolu ce problème pour moi. _Merde, Jake allait piquer une crise !_ Je n'étais pas tellement pressée de dire à Jake ce que Jasper avait fait. _Devais-je le lui cacher ? Non, certainement pas._ Jake et moi n'avions pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre et je n'allais pas commencer maintenant, en particulier s'il s'agissait de Jasper. Après ma dernière conversation avec Jake sur cette question, je n'allais pas faire chavirer le bateau en commençant à lui cacher des choses. En outre, Jake semblait avoir un étrange sixième sens et il semblait toujours savoir ce que je faisais. Quelquefois, cela m'énervait vraiment. Comment faisait-il ? Il semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi. C'était peut-être parce qu'il me connaissait mieux que quiconque, parfois même mieux que moi. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée à Dartmouth, j'allais sortir. Il me tardait d'y être. En fait, j'étais très heureuse de voir autre chose que l'université, la salle de sport, la bibliothèque, mon appartement ou mon lieu de travail. Les seuls endroits où je m'étais rendue depuis que j'étais arrivée.

Brusquement, ma messagerie MSN s'est ouverte et j'ai reçu un message de Jasper.

'' - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? '' avait-il tapé.

'' - Oui, pourquoi ? '' ai-je tapé alors que je le regardais froncer les sourcils.

Il a rapidement tapé de nouveau. '' - Hé bien, voyons voir, en à peine une minute tu es passée de vraiment très excitée à un sentiment de complète culpabilité suivi d'une rafale de colère avant de te détendre pour revenir à vraiment très excitée. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui passait par autant d'émotions en soixante secondes. Que s'est-il passé ? ''

J'ai ri. Le pauvre Jasper allait être sur les montagnes russes s'il devait passer du temps avec moi. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

J'ai rapidement répondu. '' - Désolée. C'est simplement de cette façon que je travaille sur mes émotions pendant que mon esprit traite habituellement les informations à toute vitesse. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que j'arrive à le contrôler afin que cela ne t'affecte pas, mais je sais que cela ne va pas être possible. ''

J'ai regardé sa réaction pendant qu'il lisait mon message. Il m'a regardée, a levé les yeux au ciel et m'a donné un véritable sourire. Mon souffle s'est réellement bloqué dans ma gorge. Je ne pensais pas avoir déjà vu Jasper me sourire aussi largement auparavant. Son visage entier s'est modifié et si quelqu'un m'avait montré une photo de lui avec cette expression, j'étais pratiquement sûre que je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Ses yeux s'étaient éclairés comme s'il y avait une petite ampoule derrière eux, son front semblait s'être réellement relevé, donnant l'impression que ses yeux étaient encore plus profonds, ce qui lui donnait un visage plus ouvert. Ses dents parfaitement blanches s'alignaient derrière deux belles lèvres pleines, elles-mêmes se relevant dans le plus parfait des sourires. _Seigneur, il était incroyablement craquant !_ Mes genoux auraient faibli si j'avais été debout. Mon cœur a accéléré alors que je continuais d'être fascinée par la vue de cet homme parfait qui me souriait. Il m'a regardée avec curiosité alors que je réalisais qu'il avait entendu que mon rythme cardiaque avait changé.

Je me suis retournée vers le professeur et j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur le sujet important du moment, le cours. Bon, j'étais ici pour apprendre. _Concentrée, Bella, reste concentrée._ Pour une quelconque raison, mes yeux continuaient de dériver vers Jasper et ce qu'il faisait. J'ai vu que ses longs doigts élégants dansaient rapidement le long du clavier de son ordinateur portable. C'était une symphonie de mouvements et je me suis perdue dans mes pensées alors que je devenais lentement fascinée par chacun de ses mouvements. Alors qu'il continuait de taper, il a exhalé une longue et lente respiration et j'ai de nouveau été captivée par son odeur douce, ce qui a immédiatement commencé à m'enivrer. J'avais besoin de me gifler et d'arrêter de le regarder fixement. J'ai remarqué que Jasper m'a jeté un regard en coin et j'ai failli mourir d'embarras. _Par pitié, mon Dieu, dis-moi que je n'ai pas émis de sentiments inappropriés pendant que j'essayais de me concentrer sur le cours._

Le cours semblait traîner en longueur et je pouvais à peine me concentrer sur l'objet du débat. À ce rythme, j'allais devoir emprunter les notes de Jasper. Quand il a finalement pris fin, nous avons rapidement ramassé nos affaires et nous sommes dirigés vers la porte. Nous avons décidé de nous rendre dans un petit resto juste à la périphérie du campus. J'avais entendu dire par quelques-uns des clients qui étaient venus dans le magasin que c'était l'endroit idéal pour sortir le soir et que la cuisine y était excellente.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au resto, un orchestre était en train de s'installer et l'endroit commençait à devenir assez animé. Jasper nous a trouvé une table dans le fond et nous nous sommes immédiatement installés. Quel coup de bol ! La serveuse est venue aussitôt à notre table. J'avais été impressionnée par la rapidité du service jusqu'à ce que je réalise que si elle avait été aussi rapide, c'était parce qu'elle avait des arrière-pensées. Elle avait dû nous voir entrer Jasper et moi et elle était venue pour le draguer sans vergogne. J'ai essayé de ne pas pouffer de rire alors que je le voyais se tortiller sur son siège. Quand la serveuse a enfin détourné son attention de Jasper, j'ai commandé beaucoup plus que je savais être capable de manger, mais douze heures avaient passé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais porté quelque chose à ma bouche. Hé bien, à part le café que Jasper m'avait si judicieusement acheté.

Une fois que notre commande, je veux dire la mienne, a été envoyée et que la serveuse nous a apporté nos bières, que Jasper avait également commandées afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, nous nous sommes adossés sur nos sièges et avons commencé à écouter le groupe jouer leur première partie. Ils étaient réellement bons et mettaient vraiment de l'ambiance dans le lieu.

Depuis que nous étions arrivés dans le club, Jasper et moi avions passé du temps dans un silence relativement confortable, mais je voulais vraiment terminer la conversation que nous avions commencée un peu plus tôt, j'ai donc décidé d'y aller franchement. '' - Alors ? Que voulais-tu exactement dire lorsque tu as parlé de nos « situations » un peu plus tôt ? '' J'avais envie de savoir ce que Jasper avait lu dans nos émotions à notre dernière réunion et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Jasper s'est raclé la gorge et a regardé lentement autour de la salle. J'avais déjà remarqué pendant les conversations que j'avais eues avec Jasper depuis que nous avions renoué, qu'il semblait vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire avant de parler réellement. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Nous ne nous étions jamais assis ensemble pour avoir une conversation en tête à tête dans le passé. Même pendant tout le fiasco de l'affaire avec James, il était resté à la périphérie et avait laissé Alice prendre soin de moi et faire la majeure partie de la conversation.

'' - Hé bien, à mon avis, tu es ici, pas nécessairement de ton plein gré, pour aller de l'avant et commencer à vivre à nouveau, te faire de nouvelles relations et apprendre à faire confiance à nouveau, de t'ouvrir et de permettre à quelqu'un d'entrer et même si ce n'est manifestement pas aussi évident, je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons. Je veux avoir une relation, je veux m'ouvrir à quelqu'un et je veux être digne de confiance. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais atteindre cet objectif puisque je n'étais pas disposé à accepter un étranger dans ma vie et il est donc logique, puisque nous avons les mêmes objectifs, de nous aider l'un l'autre, de rester ensemble et de nous soutenir l'un l'autre. Si tu le permets, je voudrais que nous devenions des amis proches, Bella. Je le voudrais vraiment. '' Jasper a terminé de parler et il a commencé à jouer avec la condensation sur son verre de bière. Il ne m'avait pas regardée une seule fois pendant qu'il parlait parce qu'en réalité, il pouvait sentir ma réponse avant même que j'ouvre la bouche. Pendant que je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de dire, j'ai senti s'étaler sur mon visage le plus ridicule des sourires. Il a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a donné le plus grand des sourires en retour.

'' - Jasper, je n'aimerais rien de plus qu'être tout cela pour toi et j'aimerais que tu sois cela pour moi également. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne veux pas vraiment faire d'effort pour apprendre à connaître qui que ce soit ici. Je veux seulement faire mon temps, façon de parler, et partir d'ici. '' J'ai levé mon verre et je lui ai proposé un toast. '' - À notre amitié ! '' Il a trinqué en frappant légèrement son verre sur le mien et nous avons tous les deux pris une gorgée de la boisson. J'ai failli cracher ma bière alors que je regardais l'expression de son visage. J'ai presque pensé que la gorgée de bière allait immédiatement revenir sur la table.

'' - Oh, Jasper. '' ai-je ri. '' - Tu n'étais pas obligé de la boire ! ''

Alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre, il s'est redressé quand quelque chose derrière mon épaule a attiré son attention. Si je ne l'avais pas connu aussi bien, j'aurais juré avoir entendu Jasper commençait à grogner. J'étais sur le point de me retourner quand je fus brusquement accostée verbalement par-derrière. '' - Bella Swan, si je ne savais pas que c'est impossible, je jurerais que tu as un rendez-vous. '' J'ai immédiatement reconnu la voix nasillarde et j'ai su que Stevie le Pot de Colle s'était approché de notre table. J'ai regardé Jasper avant de lever les yeux au ciel et je me suis retournée.

'' - Bonjour, Steve, je suis surprise de te voir ici. '' _Je croyais que cet endroit était censé être « le meilleur » du coin._ '' - C'est Jasper. Jasper, c'est Steve. Nous travaillons ensemble. '' Je ne ressentais absolument pas le besoin de détromper Steven de son interprétation erronée de mon amitié avec Jasper. Je me suis tournée vers Jasper et j'ai fait une grimace. Jasper a regardé Steve et a essayé de ne pas éclater de rire à mes pitreries.

'' - Ravi de te rencontrer Steve. '' Jasper n'a fait aucun effort pour se lever et lui tendre la main.

'' - Oui, C'est très agréable de te rencontrer Jasper. '' a dit Pot de colle d'une voix traînante. '' - Les amis de Bella sont certainement mes amis. ''

J'ai fait semblant de vomir et Jasper a, une nouvelle fois, essayé d'étouffer son rire.

'' - Cela vous dérange si je me joins à vous ? '' a demandé Pot de Colle alors qu'il commençait à prendre une chaise à une autre table pour s'asseoir à la nôtre.

Mes yeux doivent avoir triplé de volume alors que je regardais Jasper en essayant de comprendre rapidement comment j'allais me débarrasser de lui.

'' - En fait, Steve, j'allais justement informer Bella de certaines questions très personnelles me concernant et je ne serais pas à l'aise d'en discuter en face d'un parfait inconnu. Peut-être une autre fois ? '' Si je n'avais pas pensé que c'était impossible, j'aurais juré que Jasper tentait d'éblouir Steve. Je ne savais pas que l'éblouissement fonctionnait sur quelqu'un du même sexe et je dois dire que je prenais plaisir à regarder le spectacle.

'' - Ah, très bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangés. Cela a été agréable de te rencontrer Jasper. Je te verrais au travail, Bella. '' A répondu Pot de Colle d'une voix monotone et plate.

Quand il s'est retourné et qu'il s'est éloigné, je n'ai pas pu retenir mes rires. '' - Jasper, c'était carrément méchant, mais j'ai réellement une dette envers toi pour l'avoir fait. '' Je me tenais les côtes alors que je riais plus fort que je n'avais ri depuis des années.

'' - Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Steve ? '' a demandé Jasper. '' - Je ne connais même pas le gars, mais tes sentiments de contrariétés m'ont frappé tellement fortement que j'ai presque failli me lever et lui éclater la tête. '' Il s'est mis à rire.

'' - Il est simplement un mec ennuyeux avec qui je travaille. '' ai-je répondu.

''- Il est obsédé par toi. Je l'ai immédiatement senti. Il était jaloux quand il m'a vu ici avec toi. Je ferais attention à lui si j'étais toi. Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Il me donne la chair de poule. '' a-t-il dit en regardant par-dessus mon épaule pour voir où Pot de Colle était parti.

'' - Vraiment ? La chair de poule ? Sans blague Jasper, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi affecté par un petit humain tellement ringard. '' L'ai-je taquiné. Il m'a regardée et a souri quand il a réalisé que je me moquais de lui.

J'ai passé les quinze minutes suivantes à divertir Jasper avec mes merveilleuses histoires sur Pot de Colle. La serveuse est arrivée avec ma nourriture et a de nouveau posé les yeux sur Jasper. J'avais commandé un sandwich au blanc de poulet avec des frites et une commande supplémentaire de rondelles d'oignons. J'ai immédiatement attaqué le tout pendant que Jasper essayait de son mieux de faire comprendre à la serveuse qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais eu aussi faim ni quand j'avais réellement regardé ce que j'avais avant de manger. Pendant tellement longtemps, la nourriture n'avait été qu'un moyen de survivre, je ne m'inquiétais pas de ce que je mangeais ni quel goût cela avait. Je le faisais simplement parce qu'il le fallait. J'ai pris ma première bouchée du sandwich et j'ai commencé à gémir. Je pense que j'avais également enfourné une poignée de frites et j'étais sur le point d'y ajouter une rondelle d'oignon quand je me suis rendue compte que je me comportais comme un porc directement en face de Jasper.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner et je mourrais de faim. Je ne voulais pas me transformer en goinfre devant toi. '' - J'ai posé mon sandwich dans mon assiette et j'ai essuyé ma bouche. J'étais réellement gênée.

'' - S'il te plaît, Bella, continue. J'aime te regarder manger. Continue. '' a-t-il dit en faisant un geste de la main vers mon dîner.

J'étais sur le point de prendre une autre bouchée de mon sandwich quand j'ai remarqué que Jasper regardait par-dessus mon épaule à nouveau, ses yeux se plissant jusqu'à devenir de petites fentes. Je ne pouvais pas en être certaine, mais j'ai cru voir ses narines s'écarter légèrement et il s'est visiblement tendu. Un autre grondement a commencé à émaner de sa poitrine. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Pot de Colle revient par ici ? '' lui ai-je demandé alors que je m'apprêtais à me retourner.

'' - Hé bien, hé bien, mademoiselle Bella. Je n'imaginais pas tomber sur toi ici et avec ce qui me semble être un rendez-vous, pas moins. ''

Les tons riches et profonds de cette voix m'ont traversée et j'ai immédiatement su de qui il s'agissait. Je me suis redressée sur ma chaise et je me suis retournée lentement pour me retrouver à regarder directement la boucle de ceinture de Logan Connors. Mes yeux ont regardé ce grand escogriffe aux allures de play-boy en face de moi et je me suis trouvée à court de mots.

'' - Hé bien, Bella, vas-tu me présenter à ton rendez-vous ? '' Logan a regardé Jasper et lui a tendu la main. '' - Salut, je suis Logan Connors. Heureux de te rencontrer... ? '' Il a attendu la réponse de Jasper.

Jasper a continué de me regarder avant de rencontrer le regard de Logan. '' - Atterris Bella, vas-tu me présenter à ton ami ? '' a demandé Logan et Jasper s'est levé et lui a serré la main en hochant la tête. Jasper s'est assis sans dire un mot attendant toujours une quelconque réaction de ma part.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce que quand une femme apprécie de passer une soirée avec un homme, c'est automatiquement un putain de rendez-vous ? '' ai-je aboyé sur lui. Les yeux de Logan se sont écarquillés devant mon éclat. _Ouah, voilà qui était parfaitement grossier._ ''- Je suis désolée. C'est Jasper. Jasper est un de mes vieux amis de ma ville natale. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Nous sommes seulement des amis. '' _D'accord, c'est officiel, je radote et je suis psychotique._

J'ai rapidement remarqué que l'expression de Jasper passait du trouble à presque blessée. Je me suis immédiatement sentie mal, mais je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, je n'avais pas menti.

'' - Hé bien, cela a été vraiment agréable de te voir en dehors du travail, Bella. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, toi et ton _ami_. '' Logan a regardé une nouvelle fois entre Jasper et moi avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le bar. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai contrôlé son cul de haut en bas pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Je me suis tournée vers Jasper et je l'ai vu me regarder avec une expression qui reflétait parfaitement, hé bien, le néant.

'' - Tu sembles réellement très populaire, Bella. '' a dit Jasper en retournant jouer avec son verre pour faire des cercles sur la table avec la condensation.

'' - Ouais, hé bien la popularité est quelque chose de grandement surestimée. '' lui ai-je dit avant de retourner à mon dîner.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

 **POV Jasper**

Cela faisait une semaine et demie que Bella et moi nous étions retrouvés à nouveau. Chaque instant que nous passions ensemble était comme un cadeau. Je me sentais plus léger, plus heureux et plus détendu que je l'avais été depuis des années. Soit nous avions cours ensemble, soit nous traînions ensemble. Quand Bella travaillait à la boutique ou allait à la salle de gym, j'allais chasser régulièrement afin de m'assurer que ma soif était maintenue sous contrôle. Pas une seule fois je n'avais senti que je devais combattre ma soif quand j'étais autour de Bella, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. En aucun cas. J'étais également en train de devenir un étudiant régulier de la bibliothèque pendant que je l'attendais. Je voulais être à proximité pour qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était libre, elle puisse passer du temps avec moi. J'étais certain d'avoir les meilleures notes que je n'avais jamais obtenues en raison de la quantité de temps que je passais à étudier.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer comment chaque minute que je passais avec Bella me guérissait, comment cela facilitait ma récupération et me permettait de devenir lentement un homme nouveau. C'était comme si cette partie manquante que j'avais toujours cherchée devenait lentement de plus en plus petite. J'appréciais chaque seconde que je passais avec elle et je regrettais la façon dont je l'avais complètement évitée dans le passé quand elle était avec Edward. Je n'avais jamais réalisé quel rayon de soleil elle était. Chaque rire, chaque sourire qu'elle m'offrait était vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Elle déposait lentement des points de suture sur une blessure qui était toujours béante. J'ai réellement trouvé ironique que ce soit la personne que j'avais essayé de tuer qui était celle qui me guérissait. Le monde fonctionnait vraiment de façon mystérieuse.

J'avais également remarqué que la douleur lancinante qui semblait envelopper Bella lorsque je m'étais présenté la première fois à son appartement était en train de disparaître. À chaque rire et sourire que j'étais capable de lui soutirer à force de cajoleries, sa douleur semblait se dissiper. La lumière revenait lentement dans ses yeux. Éradiquer complètement tous les sentiments de douleur et de tristesse de sa vie était devenue désormais mon principal objectif dans la vie. Même si je n'étais qu'un piètre substitut de parent ou d'amant, je savais que je pouvais l'aider à aller de l'avant et peut-être retrouver le bonheur.

La dernière semaine et demie s'était déjà envolée. Le seul hic que nous avions eu, c'était lorsque nous avions été au club pour la première fois et que nous y avions croisé ses amis. J'avais été un peu confus par ses réactions. Quand Steve s'était approché, j'avais immédiatement senti l'agacement de Bella et le désir et l'envie de Steve envers elle avait déclenché mes sentiments de protection. Il était extrêmement jaloux et un peu irrité que je sois avec elle. J'avais pu voir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de lui. Toutefois, lorsque Logan s'était approché, ses émotions avaient été en pleine évolution. Elle n'avait pas su comment réagir face à lui et cela m'avait rendu nerveux. Lui plaisait-il ? Était-elle attirée par lui ? C'était difficile à dire, Bella étant elle-même si peu sûre d'elle. Je m'étais demandé à plusieurs reprises pourquoi même je m'en souciais ? Bella était une adulte à présent. Elle pouvait être avec qui elle voulait. Elle méritait de trouver quelqu'un et avoir une véritable relation. Quelque chose que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner. J'ai éclaté de rire à cette idée. Bella, la fragile humaine que je considérais comme ma petite sœur, apportait d'étranges émotions en moi en je ne savais pas trop comment les interpréter. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais être le seul à l'aider à guérir de la même manière qu'elle m'aidait. Étais-je inquiet qu'elle se trouve un petit ami et qu'elle ne passe plus autant de temps avec moi ? C'était peut-être l'idée du petit ami tout court. Mais depuis cette première soirée, elle n'avait jamais mentionné l'un d'eux à nouveau, je n'avais donc pas pris la peine d'en parler.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. C'était le vingt-deuxième anniversaire de Bella et j'avais prévu un cadeau spécial pour elle. Elle ne se doutait pas que je savais que c'était son anniversaire et elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas le mentionner de quelque manière que ce soit. J'avais été surpris qu'elle puisse penser que je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette date puisque c'était son dix-huitième anniversaire qui avait changé ma vie toute entière. Il était plus que probable qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise à propos de tout cela et ne voulait tout simplement pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Ce qui serait tout à fait son style, Bella serait prête à renoncer à toute célébration d'anniversaire si elle pensait que cela pourrait être pénible pour moi. Elle était réellement la personne la plus désintéressée que je n'avais jamais rencontrée.

Bella allait détester l'idée que je fasse quelque chose et que je comptais dépenser de l'argent pour elle, mais je devais le faire à cause de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Il était impératif pour moi de faire de cet anniversaire quelque chose de spéciale. C'était le premier anniversaire de notre nouvelle amitié. Un nouveau départ. Nous étions amis auparavant, mais seulement par association. Cette fois, j'avais la chance d'apprendre à connaître la réelle Bella. D'apprendre à connaître ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, de discuter à propos d'un livre, de partager nos idées et nos questions sur le règlement des litiges, nous avions des soirées cinémas, quelqu'un avec qui sortir et tout simplement exister. Une réelle, sincère et véritable amitié, quelque chose que je n'avais pas eu depuis tellement longtemps. En seulement très peu de temps, j'avais pu me familiariser avec ses humeurs et ses sentiments, tant et si bien que je savais comment elle se sentait ou comment elle allait réagir avant elle. J'étais impatient de lui donner la surprise à laquelle j'avais pensé pour son anniversaire, impatient de voir sa réaction devant son cadeau, impatient de la regarder rougir, que sa réaction soit due à l'embarras ou à la colère, cela n'avait pas d'importance, je serais néanmoins heureux.

Je devais rencontrer Bella au club, mais j'ai décidé que j'allais me rendre directement à son travail pour aller la chercher et voir à partir de là. Elle insistait toujours pour venir à ma rencontre comme si elle pensait que c'était un inconvénient pour moi de venir la chercher tout le temps, mais je détestais l'idée de la savoir seule dans l'obscurité. Après tout, on ne savait jamais quel type de monstres se cachaient dans l'ombre. J'aurais pu insister pour aller la prendre mais elle voulait être indépendante et je ne voulais pas faire pression sur elle pour la forcer à aller dans une direction qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre. À quelques reprises, je l'avais même suivie afin de m'assurer qu'elle arrive en toute sécurité à la bibliothèque pour me retrouver. Elle serait furieuse contre moi si elle l'apprenait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

J'étais presque à la boutique et j'avais les nerfs à vif, une sensation étrange pour dire le moins et quelque chose qui ne m'était pas familier. Il était rare que je me mette dans une situation où je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent du résultat, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre pour la voir.

Alors que je tournais le coin de la rue pour me diriger vers le magasin, Bella en sortait juste. Je me suis arrêté net dans mon élan. Elle n'était pas seule. Logan Connors était avec elle. Il portait un gros bouquet de fleurs et la menait vers sa voiture. Il avait sa main sur son coude et la regardait comme s'il venait juste de remporter le gros lot à la loterie. Comment diable avait-il su que c'était une journée spéciale pour elle ? Avaient-ils parlé et elle ne me l'avait pas dit ? Et même alors, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle lui aurait volontiers dit que c'était son anniversaire alors qu'elle semblait avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas me rappeler cette journée.

Si j'avais eu un cœur, je savais qu'il serait en train de battre la chamade. C'était comme si je venais de prendre un coup de poing. Je me sentais malade. Comment Bella avait-elle pu oublier ce que nous avions prévu ? Où allait-elle ? Je suis resté là comme un idiot, la bouche grande ouverte. Un grognement s'est immédiatement échappé de ma poitrine et j'ai pu sentir ma colère commençait à se construire. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir contre qui j'étais en colère. Était-ce contre Bella pour m'avoir laissé tomber pour Logan ou étais-je en colère contre moi-même pour m'être ouvert, me rendant vulnérable, et voir mes espoirs brisés ?

J'ai fait demi-tour et je suis retourné à ma voiture. Cela ressemblait si peu à Bella d'oublier simplement qu'elle devait me retrouver. Elle devait vraiment aimer ce gars. Qu'allais-je faire s'ils commençaient réellement à sortir ensemble ? _Où cela allait-il me conduire ?_

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai regardé la pendule et j'ai été exaspérée de voir que j'avais encore quinze minutes avant la fin de mon travail. Cela avait été la journée la plus longue de TOUTE ma vie. Elle avait commencé par un charmant coup de téléphone de Jake, Billy et Raven qui m'ont chanté « joyeux anniversaire » en chœur. C'était tellement génial que cela m'a mise de la meilleure des humeurs pour cette journée que je détestais normalement fêter. Les choses avaient été assez tendues entre Jacob et moi depuis que Jasper était revenu dans ma vie. Je l'avais tenu informé du temps que je passais avec Jasper et dire qu'il était furieux était un euphémisme. À ce stade, nous avions accepté d'être en désaccord sur la situation, mais si Jacob l'avait pu, il m'aurait fait revenir de nouveau à la réserve et fait faire mes études par correspondance.

Mon service avait traîné en longueur, vu que le magasin était complètement mort. Et je travaillais avec Pot de Colle... encore une fois. Je le jure, il avait été mis sur terre pour me torturer moi, et moi seule, puisqu'il me semblait que nous avions toujours les mêmes horaires. Je savais qu'il m'espionnait quand je ne le regardais pas et je l'attrapais à le faire quand je passais devant un miroir et que je voyais son reflet. Je voulais seulement qu'il abandonne ses rêves chimériques. Je n'avais jamais rien fait pour l'encourager et je ne savais donc pas pourquoi il continuait à essayer de me faire sortir avec lui.

Dès que mon service serait terminé, je devais aller retrouver Jasper au club. Le groupe local qui y jouait était fantastique et j'adorais voir Jasper se détendre et se reposer avec moi. Il était vraiment un gars amusant à fréquenter. Je regrettais seulement que nous n'avions pas pu apprendre à nous connaître de cette façon lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si cela avait été le cas. Hé bien, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser de cette façon. Jasper et moi étions en train de construire une grande amitié et je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir où cela allait nous mener. Le fait que j'étais aussi excitée par cette soirée n'avait rien à voir avec mon anniversaire puisque Jasper n'en savait rien. Je ne voulais pas en faire tout un plat et j'avais pensé que cela le mettrait mal à l'aise de se souvenir du dernier anniversaire que j'avais fêté avec les Cullen. Je préférais même ne pas me souvenir que mon anniversaire existait. C'était le fait que j'obtenais une autre chance de passer du temps avec Jasper qui rendait la soirée aussi séduisante.

La porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et j'ai entendu le carillon qui nous signalait que quelqu'un était entré. J'ai levé les yeux de la caisse enregistreuse et j'ai vu Logan Connors marcher vers moi avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs. '' - Joyeux anniversaire, mademoiselle Bella. '' Il m'a tendu les fleurs avec un léger salut comme s'il présentait un cadeau à un roi.

J'ai été complètement abasourdie. Comment avait-il su que c'était mon anniversaire ? Je suis simplement restée là, immobile, attendant en quelque sorte que la réalité me rattrape.

'' - Elles sont pour toi. '' Il a mis les fleurs en face de moi et a attendu une réponse. Je les ai regardés et ensuite j'ai lentement levé les yeux sur lui sans rien dire. _Le Français, Bella, c'est ta langue maternelle. Utilise là_. J'étais tellement consternée que je n'arrivais pas à former des mots. J'ai simplement continué à le regarder comme s'il était une espèce d'extraterrestre qui venait juste de sortir de sa soucoupe volante.

'' - Bella, tu vas bien ? Je voulais seulement passer pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et voir si je pouvais te faire sortir. '' En fait, il a agité une main devant mon visage alors que je continuais à être frappée de mutisme.

'' - Euhhh. '' Cela a été ma réponse. _Ouah, ton QI est monté en flèche ce soir._ J'ai bien dépensé mon argent en venant à l'Université, ai-je songé alors que je restais totalement incapable de former une phrase.

'' - Bella, sérieusement, as-tu besoin d'eau ? Tu sembles terriblement pâle. '' Il a fait le tour du comptoir et a passé son bras autour de mes épaules avant de me faire asseoir sur une chaise à l'extérieur de l'un des vestiaires.

'' - Comment as-tu su que c'était mon anniversaire ? '' ai-je balbutié. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas enlevé son bras de mes épaules depuis que je m'étais assise.

'' - Oh, j'ai mes sources. '' a-t-il répondu avec malice. '' - Es-tu libre de sortir avec moi ce soir ? '' Il a frotté doucement mon épaule en faisant de petits cercles. Sa main était tellement chaude.

'' - Comme un rendez-vous ? '' J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et j'ai réalisé que cela pourrait être agréable d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui.

'' - Oui, un rendez-vous. '' Logan m'a regardée directement dans les yeux, qui s'étaient légèrement élargis alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Étant proche de lui, j'ai pu voir que ses yeux brun foncés avaient réellement de minuscules taches dorées sur toute la surface et que ses cils étaient extrêmement longs et fournis. Le genre qu'une femme tuerait pour l'obtenir.

'' - Euh... '' ai-je balbutié avant de me souvenir d'une chose importante... _Jasper_. '' - J'ai fait des projets pour ce soir... avec Jasper. Je suis désolée. On remet ça à une autre fois ? _S'il te plaît, remets ça à une autre fois._ Il s'est relevé de sa position accroupie à côté de la chaise et près de moi et m'a donné un sourire à couper le souffle.

'' - Compte sur moi pour te rappeler cela, Bella Swan. En attendant, est-ce que Jasper te rejoint ici ou est-ce que je peux te conduire à lui ? Cela nous donnera quelques minutes de plus ensemble. '' Il a tendu la main encore une fois comme si que je dise non n'était pas une option. C'était presque gênant, mais il avait raison, je voulais passer quelques minutes avec lui et cela m'éviterait de me rendre au club toute seule. Jasper suggérait toujours de venir me rejoindre ici pour que nous y allions ensemble, mais je ne voulais pas avoir l'impression d'être un fardeau ou que j'étais une grosse froussarde en marchant toute seule.

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr... cela à l'air génial. Permets-moi de prendre mes affaires et nous pourrons y aller. '' Je me suis dirigée vers la pièce du personnel et j'ai de nouveau senti la chaleur de son regard sur mon dos. J'ai attrapé mon sac et j'ai pointé avant de retourner dans le magasin où il m'a semblé interrompre une conversation entre Logan et Pot de Colle puisqu'ils ont cessé de parler à l'instant où je me suis présentée. J'ai plissé les yeux sur Pot de Colle en me demandant si c'était de cette façon que Logan avait découvert que c'était mon anniversaire. Pot de Colle était le directeur adjoint du magasin, de sorte qu'il avait accès à mon fichier d'employée qui comportait des détails personnels tels que ma date d'anniversaire et mon numéro de téléphone. J'ai décidé de ne pas trop y réfléchir. J'étais certaine que Pot de Colle n'avait rien à gagner en aidant Logan.

'' - Prête ? '' a demandé Logan. J'ai hoché la tête et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortie. Logan s'est approché de moi et, tenant mon coude, il m'a gentiment dirigée vers sa voiture qui attendait juste devant la porte. '' Quoi, pas de limousine ? '' l'ai-je taquiné.

'' - J'avais la limousine seulement parce que je venais de chez mes parents. Je ne voyage normalement pas de cette façon, cela ferait un peu prétentieux, non ? '' Il m'a regardée avec un sourcil levé comme s'il croyait que c'était probablement ce que je pensais.

J'ai été agréablement surprise quand il a ouvert la portière d'une Toyota Prius. '' - Je vois que tu es un peu surprise. T'attendais-tu à quelque chose d'un peu plus tape-à-l'œil ? ''

'' - Je n'ai aucun problème avec les voitures rapides, je suis simplement surprise de constater que tu es respectueux de l'environnement, c'est tout. '' Je me suis baissée pour m'installer lentement dans la voiture et me suis retournée pour le regarder.

'' - Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Tu ne me connais pas vraiment, alors comment se fait-il que tu sembles t'être déjà formée une opinion sur moi ? '' Il a plissé les yeux et son sourire s'est légèrement crispé alors qu'il attendait ma réponse.

'' - Je suis désolée. J'ai simplement entendu quelques rumeurs et j'ai automatiquement supposé des choses sur toi. Excuse-moi, c'est très grossier. '' Lui ai-je dit d'un air penaud et j'ai baissé la tête avec embarras. C'était impoli de ma part d'avoir pris les paroles de Pot de Colle au pied de la lettre et j'avais un peu honte de moi-même de l'avoir fait. Logan ne m'avait montré aucun signe qu'il était le comédien ou le vaurien dont Pot de colle m'avait fait le portrait.

Son visage s'est détendu et il a commencé à me sourire. '' - Hé bien, tu sais quoi, je vais laisser tomber si tu me promets que tu vas me laisser te montrer qui je suis réellement. '' Il a levé un sourcil et m'a donné un regard de cocker des plus adorables.

Mon cœur a fait un petit bond et je suis devenue impatiente de passer plus de temps avec lui. Il était soit réellement un très bon acteur ou vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil. '' - N'as-tu pas la moindre curiosité de savoir ce que j'ai entendu dire sur toi ? '' l'ai-je interrogé alors qu'il fermait la portière et se dirigeait de l'autre côté de la voiture. Il a glissé son corps longiligne sur le siège du conducteur et s'est tourné vers moi.

'' - Non, je ne me soucie vraiment pas de ce que les autres disent de moi. Ma famille fait l'objet de discussions et de commérages depuis des années. Cela ne va jamais changer et j'ai appris qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer ou je deviendrais fou. Tu as déjà accepté de faire ma connaissance et je suis certain que tu verras rapidement le vrai moi. À présent, où dois-tu rencontrer Jasper ? '' Il a mis le contact et a démarré la voiture. J'ai été surprise de la façon dont il a simplement balayé d'un geste le fait que des gens disaient des choses peu flatteuses sur lui. Si cela avait été moi, je ne serais probablement jamais sortie de mon lit le matin.

'' - Nous devons nous retrouver au club. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? '' Je ne pensant vraiment pas que cela dérangerait Jasper. Cela lui donnerait également l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai bien vu que mon invitation était quelque chose qui l'avait surpris, il me regardait d'un air un peu choqué. '' - Oui, je serais ravi de me joindre à vous. Cela ne dérangera pas Jasper ? ''

'' - Non, pas du tout. Nous sommes de vieux amis et nous n'avions rien prévu de spécial ce soir, simplement traîner ensemble. '' ai-je dit en haussant les épaules comme pour souligner que ce n'était réellement pas quelque chose d'important. '' - Oh, et s'il te plaît, fais moi une faveur, ne mentionne pas que c'est mon anniversaire... c'est... en quelque sorte, une longue histoire personnelle et je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. C'est simplement... hé bien... '' _Zut, peut-être qu'inviter Logan aussi était une grosse erreur._

Il m'a regardée pendant une fraction de seconde et a souri. '' - Je te le promets. ''

Je me suis adossée à mon siège en soupirant. '' - Merci. '' La dernière chose que je voulais était de gâcher une merveilleuse soirée en rappelant à Jasper une des pires nuits de nos existences.

Nous sommes entrés dans le club et il a trouvé une place près de la petite piste de danse. J'ai décidé de m'asseoir sur le côté, face à la porte pour que je puisse voir Jasper quand il passerait la porte. J'ai regardé ma montre et j'ai vu qu'il était vingt et une heure quinze. Jasper avait déjà quinze minutes de retard. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Logan et moi avons commandé un pichet de bière et quelques nachos à grignoter. J'ai décidé d'appeler rapidement Jasper pour savoir s'il était en route, mais le téléphone est allé directement sur sa messagerie vocale. Hé bien, à présent je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Jasper n'éteignait jamais son téléphone portable, surtout si nous n'étions pas ensemble. Il m'avait même spécifié qu'il voulait être sûr que je puisse toujours le joindre, quel que soit le moment de la journée si jamais j'en avais besoin. J'ai ressenti une vague d'inquiétude alors que j'essayais de faire attention à ce que Logan me disait. Mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de se demander où était Jasper. _Lâche-le un peu, Bella, il n'a seulement que quelques minutes de retard._

'' - Bella, tu m'écoutes ? '' Logan a de nouveau secoué sa main en face de moi.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne faisais vraiment pas attention. Je suis inquiète au sujet du retard de Jasper, il n'est jamais en retard. '' J'ai froncé les sourcils et vérifié de nouveau ma montre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir nauséeuse alors que mon imagination travaillait en surcharges.

'' - Sérieusement, Bella, es-tu certaine qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose entre vous deux ? Tu sembles terriblement bouleversée pour qu'il soit seulement un vieil ami. De plus, il n'a seulement que vingt minutes de retard, ce n'est pas une raison pour lancer un avis de recherche. '' Logan m'a regardée comme si je commençais à tomber en morceaux. Ce qui, à ce stade, était exactement ce que j'étais sur le point de faire.

Je me suis donnée une secousse mentale et j'ai simulé un petit rire. '' - Je suppose que tu as raison, je me comporte comme une idiote, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Je pense que c'est très gentil. Cela montre que tu es une personne très attentionnée et que tu es inquiète pour ton ami. Essaye simplement de te détendre, je suis certain que tout va bien. '' Logan a attrapé ma main par-dessus la table et a commencé à la caresser. J'ai sursauté à ce contact et, arrachant ma main de sa poigne, je l'ai mise sous la table. Logan l'a laissée là comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais j'ai vu un éclair de surprise et peut-être de confusion traverser rapidement son visage. J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être repoussé par une femme. J'ai regardé ma main que j'avais maintenant posée sur mes genoux. J'ai distraitement suivi le tracer de la cicatrice qui allait de mon poignet à mon coude, un rappel permanent de mon dix-huitième anniversaire, quand Edward avait essayé de me protéger de Jasper, mais avait fini par me jeter dans une pile d'assiettes à dessert en cristal qui étaient tombées de la table de la salle à manger et s'étaient brisées sur le sol.

La serveuse est arrivée avec les nachos et Logan a directement commencé à manger. Il a continué à parler et j'ai essayé de mon mieux de suivre la conversation. J'ai à peine touché à la nourriture. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Jasper. Et s'il avait eu un accident pendant qu'il chassait ce soir ? Et s'il avait eu un accident de voiture ? Dieu savait à quel point il conduisait vite. J'ai secoué la tête, ce n'est pas comme si cela pouvait effectivement le tuer, il était indestructible. Je devais me reprendre, j'étais incroyablement impolie envers Logan. Je me suis promise de cesser de m'inquiéter et de profiter de l'instant présent.

J'ai passé l'heure suivante à rire et à parler avec Logan. Avec une énorme quantité d'efforts de ma part, j'ai été surprise de trouver que je passais d'un très bon moment. J'ai regardé ma montre et j'ai vu qu'il était à présent dix heures trente. Le temps avait passé à toute allure et à présent je me sentais coupable d'avoir été capable de ne plus me préoccuper de Jasper. _Quel genre d'amie étais-je ?_ Je devrais être en train de le chercher.

'' - Logan, j'ai passé un très bon moment. Merci beaucoup pour les fleurs et pour m'avoir sortie, mais je pense que je devrais mettre fin à la soirée et rentrer à la maison. '' J'ai commencé à rassembler mes affaires et à sortir du siège.

J'avais pu voir la déception sur le visage de Logan quand j'avais suggéré de mettre fin à la soirée, mais il n'a rien dit. Je me suis immédiatement sentie mal parce qu'il avait vraiment fait tout son possible pour que j'arrête de m'inquiéter et il avait effectivement réussi, ce qui m'a fait me sentir encore plus mal.

Logan s'est garé contre le trottoir en face de mon immeuble et s'est légèrement penché vers moi pour regarder le bâtiment par ma fenêtre. '' - Tu vis ici ? '' a-t-il demandé comme s'il doutait d'être à la bonne adresse.

'' - Oui, c'est là. '' Lui ai-je dit d'un ton qui lui a évidemment fait comprendre avec suffisamment de clarté qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne fasse pas d'autres commentaires. Il est sorti de la voiture et m'a ouvert la portière. _Quel gentilhomme_. Il a tendu la main pour m'aider à sortir, mais n'a pas bougé quand je me suis levée, nous nous sommes donc retrouvés pratiquement poitrine contre poitrine quand j'ai été complètement debout hors de la voiture. J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et je me suis immédiatement perdue dans la profondeur de ses yeux bruns à nouveau. Il était tellement beau que c'était presque difficile de le regarder. Mon souffle s'est coupé et j'ai remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement plissés et que son visage approchait lentement du mien. _Il allait m'embrasser !_ J'ai paniqué et j'ai immédiatement reculé en lâchant sa main. Un baiser, je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward de toute ma vie et ses baisers étaient tous des baisers avec la bouche fermée. Des baisers prudents. Non pas qu'ils ne m'avaient pas retourné le sang, mais je savais qu'un baiser de Logan serait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se retenir. Et cela m'a frappée sur la tête comme une tonne de brique : je n'étais pas prête.

'' - Je suis désolé, Bella. C'était présomptueux de ma part. '' A balbutié Logan visiblement mal à l'aise et gêné d'avoir été repoussé. J'étais certaine que personne n'avait jamais refusé un baiser à Logan Connors. Je me suis sentie comme une parfaite imbécile.

'' - Non, je t'en prie, ne fais pas cela. C'est simplement que... je voudrais mais... '' Argg, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour atténuer cette sensation bizarre. '' - J'ai simplement besoin de plus de temps. '' J'ai essayé de sourire alors que je le regardais avec un regard suppliant de me comprendre.

Logan m'a regardée et a tendu la main à nouveau. '' - Hé bien, c'est mieux qu'un simple non, je vais donc m'en contenter. Écoute, Bella, je t'apprécie et je me vois parfaitement bien avec toi. Tu es complètement différente de toutes les autres filles que j'ai jamais rencontrées, je veux réellement apprendre à te connaître et je veux que tu apprennes à me connaître également. Est-ce que cela pourrait être quelque chose qui t'intéresserait ? '' Il m'a tirée sur le bord du trottoir et a fermé la portière derrière moi.

 _Étais-je intéressée ? Est-ce que l'eau est mouillée ?_ Putain, ouais que je voulais apprendre à le connaître et s'il était prêt à y aller lentement j'allais sérieusement y penser.

'' - Oui, Logan, je pense que j'aimerais cela. '' Le plus grand des sourires est brusquement apparu sur son visage et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lui rendre. '' - Merci pour cette soirée, Logan. Je l'ai réellement appréciée. '' Il s'est retourné et a saisi les fleurs dans la voiture avant de me les tendre. '' - Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont absolument magnifiques. Personne ne m'avait jamais acheté de fleurs auparavant. '' Je me suis penchée sur elles et j'ai pris une profonde respiration. Elles sentaient réellement bon.

Le regard choqué qui a traversé son visage était presque comique. '' - Hé bien, Bella. Il semblerait que tu aies réellement besoin de quelqu'un pour te gâter et je serais heureux de postuler pour le poste. '' Il s'est penché en avant avec prudence et m'a donné un baiser sur la joue. Ma peau m'a donné l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à brûler. Ses lèvres étaient vraiment douces et chaudes et j'ai presque eu envie d'essayer de l'embrasser. _Presque._

'' - Tu apprendras rapidement que je déteste être gâtée. '' J'étais tellement rouge que mon visage me brûlait. L'endroit de ma joue qu'il avait embrassée donnait une sensation de brûlure torride après son contact et j'ai combattu le désir de lever la main pour le toucher. '' - Bien, je vais rentrer à présent. Merci encore pour cette bonne soirée. ''

'' - Je vais t'appeler et prévoir un vrai rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? '' a dit Logan en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. '' - Passe une bonne nuit, Bella, fais de beaux rêves et joyeux anniversaire. '' Et sur cela, il a disparu dans la nuit.

Je lui ai fait un signe et je me suis tournée vers la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble. Cette soirée aurait été parfaite si elle avait été un vrai rendez-vous et si je n'avais pas passé la soirée à m'inquiéter pour Jasper. _Jasper !_ J'ai couru à l'intérieur du bâtiment afin de pouvoir me rendre rapidement dans mon appartement pour vérifier ma messagerie.

Alors que je bondissais dans les escaliers et que j'étais sur le point de mettre la clé dans la serrure, j'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi et j'ai immédiatement su que je n'étais plus seule.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize**

 **POV Bella**

Je me suis rapidement retournée avec mes clés dans la main, les tenant comme si elles étaient les armes les plus meurtrières jamais inventées.

'' - Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu m'a foutu une peur de tous les diables. '' Mes genoux ont faibli alors que la terreur disparaissait lentement de mon corps. Il est resté simplement là à me regarder. J'ai été frappée de sentir à quel point j'étais soulagée de le voir en une seule pièce et de voir que... _quoi ? Qu'il était en un seul morceau ? Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Il est indestructible !_ Avant de pouvoir réfléchir à mes actions, j'ai laissé tomber les fleurs que je tenais et je me suis précipitée vers lui dans le couloir, j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de lui en le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais. C'était comme si j'enroulais mes bras autour d'une statue de marbre et tout l'air a quitté mes poumons sous l'impact quand j'ai frappé son corps dur et froid, mais je m'en foutais. J'ai enterré mon visage dans son cou et j'ai presque commencé à pleurer alors que je respirais son parfum doux à pleins poumons. Je n'avais pas su à quel point j'étais inquiète. Pendant un bref instant, j'aurais juré que Jasper s'était complètement détendu contre moi et qu'il avait tourné son visage pour qu'il soit enterré dans mes cheveux. Toutefois, aussi rapidement que cela s'était passé, il a reculé et s'est immédiatement tendu.

À l'instant où Jasper s'est raidi, j'ai su que j'avais franchi la ligne. J'ai reculé lentement et je l'ai regardé. '' - Oh, mon Dieu, Jasper... Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas te prendre par surprise comme cela... Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que je devrais, euh, est-ce que tu veux que j'aille un peu dans l'appartement ? '' J'ai commencé à reculer lentement, embarrassée par mes actions et pour l'avoir mis dans une situation inconfortable. Son visage restait impassible mais je pouvais voir qu'il était submergé par toutes les émotions que je jetais sur lui.

'' - Non, je vais bien, Bella. C'est seulement que je ne m'attendais pas à être agressé et je suis un peu surpris vu la façon dont la soirée s'est déroulée. '' Même s'il m'a donné un léger sourire, sa voix était complètement monocorde, mais ses yeux étaient toujours topazes, donc je savais qu'il était en contrôle.

Alors ma colère irrationnelle a explosé avec fureur et toute sensibilité a quitté mon corps. '' - Où diable étais-tu passé, putain ? Je t'ai attendu au club. Je t'ai appelé et je t'ai laissé des messages. J'ai été malade d'inquiétude à ton sujet. '' lui ai-je crié. Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer à présent, à cause de mes larmes. Des larmes que je n'avais pas l'intention de combattre une fois qu'elles feraient finalement leur apparition. J'étais furieuse et j'exigeais qu'il me fournisse une explication. Si je n'avais pas su que cela me ferait plus de mal qu'à lui, j'aurais peut-être essayé de lui donner un coup sur le bras pour m'avoir mise aussi en colère.

Les yeux de Jasper se sont fortement rétrécis. ''- Je suis un peu perplexe quant à pourquoi _tu_ es en colère contre _moi_ , Bella Swan. Tu ne penses pas que cela devrait être l'inverse ? Tu veux dire que tu as réellement pensé à moi alors que tu étais avec ton rendez-vous ? Pensais-tu à la façon dont tu allais me donner des explications pour ta défense ? Je m'attendais à mieux de toi, Bella. Au moins un appel téléphonique me disant que tu n'allais pas venir. '' Le venin dans sa voix était réellement surprenant.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis allée au club. Je t'ai attendu. '' _Est-ce qu'il a perdu la tête ? Pourquoi pense-t-il que je voudrais même lui faire faux bond ?_

'' - Bella, je me suis présenté à ton travail pour te surprendre. Je t'ai vue partir avec Logan. '' Ses yeux pointant le bouquet que j'avais laissé tomber devant ma porte. '' - Les fleurs, sa main sur ton bras. Cela avait l'air assez évident pour moi que vous étiez tous les deux partis pour la soirée. '' a craché brusquement Jasper en commençant à arpenter le couloir.

'' - Es-tu sérieux ? Penses-tu réellement que je te laisserais simplement tomber sans au moins t'appeler ni rien dire pour Logan ? Quel est ton problème ? Logan s'est présenté à mon travail et m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà fait des projets avec toi et alors il a été assez aimable pour me proposer de me conduire jusqu'au lieu où je devais te retrouver, Jasper, TOI. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai été parfaitement désagréable avec lui alors qu'il attendait gentiment avec moi ton arrivée. J'ai à peine prêté attention à lui parce que j'étais beaucoup trop inquiète pour toi.'' Ma colère avait à présent atteint un point où les larmes coulaient librement. '' - La prochaine fois que tu voudras que quelqu'un mette la main sur toi, garde ton putain de téléphone allumé ! ''

Je me suis détournée, j'ai ouvert la porte de mon appartement et j'y suis entrée en trépignant. J'étais gênée que Jasper m'ait vue pleurer. J'ai senti une main glacée sur mon épaule et Jasper m'a fait me retourner lentement. '' - Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai mal compris la situation dans son ensemble. Je sais que tu es honnête et j'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aurais pas tout simplement annulé sans me prévenir si tu avais décidé de faire autre chose. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'irriter ou te faire t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis un vrai connard. '' Ses yeux me suppliaient quand il a lentement levé les mains et a essuyé les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Ses doigts glacés me semblaient merveilleux sur mes joues rougies et je me suis penchée contre sa main, dont il se servait maintenant pour caresser le côté de mon visage. '' - Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, tu comprends, avoir un ami et franchement, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. ''

'' - Jasper, je ne ferais jamais rien pour te blesser. Il faut le croire, croire en moi. Permets-moi d'être ton amie comme tu veux l'être pour moi. C'est la seule façon sinon notre amitié ne va jamais fonctionner. '' Je l'ai supplié alors que je levais les bras pour placer mes mains sur ses épaules.

Jasper m'a attirée dans une étreinte serrée. '' - Merci, Bella, merci d'être si attentionnée et honnête avec moi. Je te promets de m'en rappeler à partir de maintenant. '' Il m'a libérée et, curieusement, son toucher m'a immédiatement manqué. Cela semblait tout de même trop étrange de la part de Jasper d'être aussi excessivement tactiles. Je n'allais pas commencer à me plaindre, cela m'avait manqué d'être touchée et j'ai réalisé à cet instant que j'aimais bien quand Jasper me touchait.

Je me suis frottée le visage avec les mains. Je détestais que mes conduits lacrymaux soient aussi dépendants de ma colère. Quelle nuit. J'ai de nouveau levé les yeux sur Jasper, le regardant alors qu'il retournait dans le couloir pour ramasser les fleurs que j'avais abandonnées sur le sol quand je lui avait sauté dessus pour l'étreindre. Je me sentais tellement mal à cause de la façon dont la soirée avait tourné et je me sentais pire encore sachant que Jasper était resté assis devant mon appartement en croyant que je l'avais froidement lâché pour être avec Logan. Cela me montrait à quel point Jasper était sensible et à quel point j'allais devoir me montrer aussi prudente avec ses émotions qu'il l'était avec les miennes. J'ai décidé de tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère à présent que nous avions éclairci le malentendu de cette soirée. '' - Veux-tu toujours traîner un peu ? Nous n'avons pas de cours et je ne travaille pas demain, nous pourrions nous faire une soirée cinéma ! '' J'ai retiré mes bottes et je me suis dirigée vers la télévision.

'' - En fait, j'avais autre chose à l'esprit. '' Jasper m'a regardée avec hésitation. '' - Bella, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne vas pas paniquer ni piquer une crise lorsque tu vas entendre ce que je vais te dire ensuite. ''

Je me suis retournée pour faire face à Jasper et j'ai immédiatement posé mes mains sur mes hanches dans une position de défense. '' - Normalement, rien de bon ne vient de quelqu'un qui te demande de ne pas paniquer avant même de t'avoir dit de quoi il s'agissait ! '' - Comment puis-je te promettre cela ? Est-ce que cela te concerne ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? '' Mon imagination était de nouveau prête à se déchaîner. Des centaines de scénarios ont commencé à jouer dans mon esprit, aucun d'eux se terminant par Jasper restant ici.

Il a ri. '' - Ça, c'est tout à fait toi, je vais bien. C'est simplement que je veux faire quelque chose pour toi et je veux que tu me promettes de me laisser faire. ''

Je n'ai pas pu tenir. '' - Tu pars ? '' ai-je lâché. Qu'allais-je faire s'il pensait qu'il était préférable pour moi qu'il s'en aille. _Merde, je n'aurais pas dû réagir autant tout à l'heure et lui crier dessus._

Une expression choquée est immédiatement apparue sur son visage. '' - Quoi ? Non, Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée ? Très bien, nous allons revenir un peu en arrière et nous calmer. J'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire que je voudrais te donner. '' Jasper avait les mains tendues vers moi comme s'il était sur le point d'appréhender un suspect armé.

J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. _Bon, il ne part pas. À quel point c'est mauvais ?_ '' - A-t-il coûté cher ? ''

Jasper a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Bella, j'ai beaucoup d'argent, cela n'a donc pas d'importance. ''

'' - Si, cela en a, et tu me connais suffisamment bien pour le savoir. '' J'ai soupiré et j'ai regardé son visage qui commençait à se décomposer puis cela m'a frappée. '' - Attends, tu savais que c'était mon anniversaire ? ''

'' - Bien sûr que je le savais. Comment pourrais-je jamais oublier cette date ? Tu connais les raisons pour lesquelles je ne vais jamais ou ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. C'était surtout pourquoi je voulais faire quelque chose de réellement spécial pour toi et pour compenser l'horrible anniversaire que tu avais eu la dernière fois que je t'avais vue. '' Les yeux de Jasper me suppliaient déjà d'accepter. '' - S'il te plaît, ne me refuse pas cela. ''

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de piquer une crise, d'autant plus que je ne savais même pas ce qu'était le cadeau. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' ai-je soupiré, sachant que j'allais devoir simplement passer par là pour me racheter au sujet de notre première petite altercation.

'' - Je veux t'emmener à Martha's Vineyard¹ pour le week-end. Le trajet ne dure seulement que quelques heures, mais je sais que je peux nous y conduire beaucoup plus rapidement. Nous pourrions passer la journée à faire de la randonnée, du vélo et marcher sur les plages. C'est censé être couvert pendant tout le week-end, ce sera donc parfait. S'il te plaît, ne dis pas non. J'ai réellement envie de faire cela pour toi. J'avais pensé que nous pourrions partir le matin, mais puisque mon sac et déjà dans la voiture, nous pourrions partir maintenant. Tu pourrais rapidement préparer un sac et ensuite tu pourrais dormir pendant le trajet. '' Il avait craché la description complète du week-end comme s'il pensait que plus rapidement il le dirait, moins il aurait de chance que je l'interrompe avant qu'il n'ait terminé.

Ouah, un week-end à Martha's Vineyard. Même si je détestais la notion d'extravagance du cadeau, j'étais assez excitée à l'idée de m'éloigner. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose de très amusant et il n'y avait personne avec qui j'avais envie d'y aller plus que lui.

Nous avions tous les deux convenu que nous allions jeter la prudence aux orties et de mettre tout de nous dans cette amitié, cela me semblait être un excellent moyen de faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait autrement. '' - Très bien, Jasper, faisons-le, mais à une condition... ''

'' - Et quelle est-elle ? '' Il a levé un sourcil comme s'il se méfiait de ce que pourrait être ma prochaine suggestion.

'' - Tu vas me promettre de ne plus sauter aux conclusions comme tu l'as fait un peu plus tôt ce soir et de ne pas m'exclure en éteignant ton téléphone et je vais te promettre que je ferais toujours la même chose. ''

'' - Cela ressemble être une bonne affaire pour moi. ''

* * *

 **1\. Martha's Vineyard, signifiant le vignoble de Martha, est une île de 231,75 km² située sur la côte sud de la presqu'île de cap Code dans l'État du Massachusetts, États-Unis. L'île est surtout connue comme une résidence de la jet-set américaine et des présidents des États-Unis. Elle a servi de lieux de tournage pour plusieurs films et séries dont les dents de la mer 1, 2 et 4. ( Wikipédia )**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze**

 **POV Jasper**

Bella a jeté rapidement les articles dont elle avait besoin pour le week-end dans un sacet a été prête dans les vingt minutes qui ont suivi l'acceptation de mon cadeau. Aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer à quel point j'étais heureux qu'elle n'ait même pas essayé de lutter et que sa seule condition était une promesse que je ne serais que trop heureux de tenir. La Bella que j'avais connue aurait dû être traînée à la voiture contrainte et forcée. C'était certainement un changement agréable et j'étais déterminé à en profiter. Puisque aucun de nous n'avions de cours le vendredi, je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte que les sorties du week-end deviennent quelque chose de régulier tant que cela n'interférerait pas avec son travail, bien sûr.

Je lui ai porté son sac et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la voiture. Elle s'est arrêtée net quand elle a remarqué ce que je conduisais. '' - Ouah, c'est la tienne ? Elle est belle. '' Elle a entièrement fait le tour de la voiture, faisant glisser légèrement ses doigts sur toute la longueur comme si elle avait peur de l'abîmer si elle exerçait trop de pression. '' - C'est quelle marque de voiture ? ''

J'ai souri parce que cette dernière acquisition était ma plus grande fierté. '' - Il s'agit d'une Porsche Boxters RS 60 Spyder. Je l'ai achetée peu de temps avant de venir ici. Je te promets de ne pas aller trop vite, je me souviens que tu n'étais pas vraiment une adepte de la vitesse. '' J'ai placé son sac dans le coffre et je lui ai ouvert la portière.

Elle s'est mordue la lèvre inférieure suite à mon commentaire à propos de la vitesse. '' - Non, cela ne me dérange plus, Jasper. J'aimerais voir de quoi elle est capable une fois que nous serons sur l'autoroute. '' Je me suis figé à sa déclaration et je l'ai regardée alors qu'elle continuait lentement à se diriger vers le côté passager où j'étais toujours debout à lui tenir la portière ouverte. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a offert un sourire, un de ses plus beaux sourires qui m'a littéralement coupé le souffle. '' - Merci, Jasper, je suis réellement impatiente de profiter de ce week-end. '' Elle s'est assise dans la voiture et j'ai fermé la portière derrière elle. C'était une nuit tellement agréable que j'avais baissé la capote. Elle a fouillé dans sa poche et en a sorti un élastique qu'elle a enroulé autour de ses longs cheveux bruns pour en faire un chignon.

J'ai sauté dans le siège du conducteur et j'ai fait vrombir le moteur. Un grand sourire est apparu sur mon visage alors que j'écoutais le bruit, on aurait presque dit qu'elle ronronnait. J'ai regardé Bella qui souriait également. '' - Je crois, si ma mémoire est bonne, que tu avais un camion qui n'allait pas à plus de quatre-vingt à l'heure et que tu utilisais comme référence pour nous faire à tous la leçon sur notre façon de conduire. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? ''

Elle a plissé les lèvres comme si elle venait de goûter quelque chose d'acide. J'ai immédiatement voulu pouvoir reprendre mes paroles quand j'ai senti la façon dont elles l'ont traversé, provoquant en elle quelques émotions assez sérieuses. '' - Je suis désolé, Bella, je ne voulais pas faire resurgir le passé. Oublions ça et ajoutons le sur la liste des choses dont nous parlerons quand nous serons prêts. '' J'ai allumé la radio. '' - Quel genre de musique est-ce que tu souhaites écouter ? '' ai-je demandé, essayant frénétiquement de changer de sujet.

'' - Peux-tu croire que j'ai une moto ? '' Elle m'a regardé en souriant timidement.

J'ai failli sortir de la route. '' - Quoi ? Une moto ? Tu conduis une moto à présent ? Je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me dire quelque chose de plus choquant. '' Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer la minuscule Bella manœuvrant une moto. C'était quelque chose que je devais absolument voir de mes propres yeux et j'ai pris mentalement note de veiller à ce que ce soit exactement le cas. Je l'ai immédiatement imaginée sur une moto, vêtue d'une veste en cuir, ses longs cheveux brillants s'échappant de son casque et j'ai su qu'elle aurait l'air incroyablement sexy. _Ouah, d'où cela vient-il ?_

'' - Oh, n'aies pas l'air aussi surpris, Jasper ! Il y a beaucoup de choses à mon sujet qui ont changé. La vie est trop courte pour être aussi prudente en permanence. '' Elle s'est immédiatement redressée sur son siège et a croisé les bras devant elle comme si elle essayait d'avoir l'air provocante.

'' - Je crois que beaucoup de choses ont changé. J'ai remarqué de nombreuses choses différentes sur toi. Que ce soit ton apparence ou ta personnalité et je suis ravi d'avoir la chance de pouvoir connaître la nouvelle toi. '' Je l'ai regardée et j'ai vu la façon dont elle a appuyé sa tête contre la vitre.

'' - Moi aussi, Jasper. Moi aussi. '' a-t-elle murmuré en bâillant avant de s'endormir.

Le temps a filé pendant qu'elle dormait. Je me suis garé et j'ai remis en place le capot de la décapotable de façon à ce qu'elle puisse dormir plus facilement sans avoir le vent soufflant des mèches de ses cheveux de soie bruns autour de son visage angélique. Chacune des mèches qui lui chatouillait les joues lui faisait plisser le visage avec une expression d'ennui et il m'a fallu toute ma retenue pour ne pas tendre la main et placer les cheveux fautifs derrière ses oreilles. J'ai continué à lui jeter de brefs regards alors que je roulais aussi rapidement que je le pouvais pour nous rendre à notre destination. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible une fois qu'elle était finalement au repos. Je savais qu'elle ne dormait toujours pas correctement, je le voyais aux cernes d'un pourpre sombre sous ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus légers que les miennes et elle semblait toujours être complètement épuisée. Nous faisions très certainement une sacrée équipe.

Je voulais lui faire passer un grand moment ce week-end, qu'elle se relaxe, qu'elle se laisse vraiment aller et qu'elle s'amuse. Pour de nombreuses raisons, j'étais déterminé à avoir pour mission de la guérir. La rendre entière à nouveau. Je pense que j'ai besoin de le faire pour moi, peut-être même plus que pour elle. Comme si en la complétant, je me complétais moi-même. En la réparant, j'allais, à mon tour, me réparer. C'était une personne tellement belle qui ne méritait pas la vie qu'elle avait vécue. Jacob avait fait des merveilles mais elle était encore incomplète et peu à peu, j'allais terminer le puzzle qu'était Bella.

Je me sentais comme un parfait imbécile pour avoir mal interprété la situation plus tôt dans la soirée. J'aurais dû savoir que Bella ne me planterait pas là. C'était une personne tellement attentionnée et généreuse que ce serait complètement contre sa nature de faire quelque chose d'aussi irréfléchi ou égoïste. Quand elle était arrivée à son appartement, j'étais tellement absorbé par ma colère que je n'ai même pas enregistré à quel point elle était heureuse de me voir. Ensuite, quand elle s'est jetée sur moi et qu'elle a enveloppé ses bras autour de moi, j'ai été étonné de voir à quel point son toucher a immédiatement fait disparaître ma colère. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part le fait qu'elle était heureuse et dans mes bras. Pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, je me suis senti complètement calme et en paix. Ensuite, lorsque Bella a enfoui son visage dans mon cou, un sentiment différent et légèrement inapproprié m'a envahi et je me suis tendu. _C'est Bella, ressaisis-toi._ J'ai secoué la tête en pensant à cet instant-là.

Après deux heures d'un sommeil massif, Bella s'est redressée en sursaut. Ses yeux étaient fiévreux et elle a immédiatement enveloppé ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de se faire une idée de son environnement. '' - Oh, Jasper, j'ai complètement oublié où j'étais. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que nous roulons ? '' a-t-elle demandé, alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux et qu'elle laissait échapper un léger bâillement.

'' - Nous sommes environ à mi-chemin. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as réussi à dormir un peu. Ce sera le milieu de la nuit quand nous arriverons de sorte que tu pourras rattraper ton retard de sommeil lorsque nous arriverons à l'hôtel. '' À présent que Bella était réveillée, j'ai mis la musique un peu plus fort. Il passait une chanson qu'elle aimait et elle a commencé à chanter et à se déplacer sur son siège au rythme de la musique. J'avais de la peine à croire à quel point j'ai apprécié de la regarder alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se balançait en musique.

'' - Qui est-ce ? '' Ai-je demandé. J'étais toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre la musique actuelle, mes goûts étant légèrement en retard sur mon temps.

'' - C'est Alicia Kays et c'est sa nouvelle chanson « No one ». J'aime les paroles et le tempo. '' Elle a continué à chanter et j'ai écouté attentivement la chanson. Elle avait raison, c'était une très bonne chanson.

Ma curiosité sur les événements du début de la soirée m'avait dévoré pendant la totalité du trajet et j'avais besoin d'obtenir quelques réponses à mes questions. '' - Alors, comment Logan a su que c'était ton anniversaire ? '' _Pourquoi est-ce que mon estomac se serrait automatiquement à chaque fois que je disais son nom ?_

Bella a un peu hésité et j'ai remarqué que son front se plissait réellement alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse. '' - En fait, je le lui ai effectivement demandé, mais je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse claire. Je pense qu'il a peut-être soudoyé Pot de Colle pour l'avoir. Pot de Colle veut tellement faire partie du groupe des « branchés » qu'il ferait n'importe quoi si cela lui permettait d'entrer dans les petits papiers de Logan. Mince, je pense que j'aurais dû insister davantage à ce propos mais... '' Elle a plissé les yeux et elle a souri avant de me lancer une petite pique. '' - Mon esprit était ailleurs, à la poursuite d'un ami disparu. ''

'' - Aïe, d'accord, je l'ai mérité. Comme convenu, je ne vais plus sauter aux conclusions de sorte que cela ne se reproduira pas. Donc il est venu au magasin pour te demander de sortir ? '' Je ne voulais pas laisser tomber le sujet, j'ai donc insisté à nouveau.

'' - Oui, je lui ai demandé de remettre cela à une autre fois puisque toi et moi avions prévu quelque chose. '' Elle a haussé les épaules comme si cela n'était pas important.

Je me suis éclairci la gorge et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui demander ce que je voulais réellement savoir. '' - Comment s'est terminée la soirée ? As-tu prévu quelque chose ? '' Mon estomac faisait définitivement des cabrioles.

Bella a regardé ses mains et a commencé à jouer avec ses cuticules. J'ai été brusquement submergé par sa nervosité.

'' - Bella, pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ? Tu peux tout me dire. A-t-il fait quelque chose ? '' Ma voix s'était automatiquement tendue alors que je pensais à Logan et à toutes les choses inappropriées que j'étais certain qu'il voulait lui faire. _Contrôle-toi_. Mon esprit a commencé à l'imaginer la pelotant dans sa voiture, la toucher et s'imposer à elle.

'' - Seigneur, non, rien de tout cela ! '' Elle s'est arrêtée. '' - Il a tout de même essayé de m'embrasser à la fin. '' Elle m'a regardé et j'ai pu sentir la chaleur de son rougissement.

'' - Je vois... hé bien... je croyais que tu l'aimais bien. Ne voulais-tu pas l'embrasser ? '' Pourquoi mon corps hurlait-il littéralement parce qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser ? Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais être celui qui l'embrassait, pourquoi cela devrait-il autant me déranger ? Si mes mains crispées serraient le volant encore plus fort pendant que j'attendais sa réponse, je jure que j'allais le plier.

Elle a continué à jouer avec ses mains.'' - Non... Je ne sais pas... Je veux dire, oui, je crois. Peut-être. Yerk. C'est seulement que... hé bien... Je n'ai jam... Dieu, je suis tellement embarrassée que je ne peux même pas le dire. '' Elle a couvert son visage avec ses mains.

'' - Tu n'as pas à être gênée avec moi, Bella. Il n'y a rien que tu pourrais me dire qui ne me ferait jamais changer d'opinion sur toi. S'il te plaît, dis-moi. ''

Bella a pris une profonde inspiration et a lâché. '' - C'est simplement que je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward et ceux-ci ont toujours été des baisers prudents avec la bouche fermée. Je n'ai jamais auparavant embrassé d'humains. Génial, quand je le dis à haute voix cela sonne tout simplement bizarre... et également un peu triste. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai donc reculé quand il s'est penché pour m'embrasser. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Oh, mon Dieu ! J'ai vingt-deux ans et je n'ai jamais embrassé un homme de ma vie. Je vais mourir vierge. '' Son fard a viré au rouge vif et elle a de nouveau couvert son visage avec ses mains. J'ai remarqué que sa rougeur s'était propagée jusqu'à son cou.

Mon esprit s'est emballé. _Elle n'avait jamais embrassé qu'Edward ?_ Je savais à quel point Edward avait été prudent avec elle puisque Emmett et moi l'avions constamment taquiné à ce sujet. Il refusait d'aller plus loin. Tout le monde dans la maison savait à quel point il était frustré et croyez-moi, je _savais_ combien il était frustré et je me souviens également avoir ressenti ce sentiment venant de Bella de temps à autre. Edward avait toujours été trop prudent, beaucoup trop. Nous lui avions expliqué que tant qu'il faisait extrêmement attention et prenait les choses lentement, il pouvait faire beaucoup plus physiquement avec Bella. La minuscule quantité de venin qu'elle aurait reçu d'un baiser bouche ouverte n'aurait rien fait de plus qu'engourdir un peu sa bouche et les effets auraient disparu rapidement. Ce qui était à mon avis, rien de bien sérieux et je suis certain que cela n'aurait pas dérangé Bella.

En ce qui concernait les rapports sexuels, avec un préservatif, tout était possible. Les vampires vivaient sur terre depuis des siècles et nous avions assurément eu des rapports sexuels avec des humains auparavant. Le plus gros problème consistait à garder le contrôle de sa soif et de ne pas mordre pendant que vous étiez dans les affres de la passion. Il était évident à présent qu'Edward n'avait jamais tenu compte de nos conseils. _Ouah, Bella n'avait jamais été correctement embrassée auparavant._ J'ai été surpris. J'avais pensé que quelque chose avait pu se passer entre elle et Jacob si ce n'était avec Edward. Immédiatement, je me suis senti protecteur envers elle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle reçoive son premier baiser de quelqu'un comme Logan Connors qui avait probablement une longue liste de conquête. Il était probablement à la recherche d'un autre nom à rajouter à sa liste.

'' - Jasper, je viens de te dire quelque chose de vraiment très personnel là et si tu ne dis pas bientôt quelque chose je vais ouvrir cette portière et sauter de la voiture. '' A-t-elle menacé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées alors que je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

'' - J'ai été simplement... surpris par ta révélation, Bella, c'est tout. Désolé. Je dois dire que je suis étonné que personne n'ait mis le grappin sur quelqu'un d'aussi beau, gracieux et désintéressé que toi. Je croyais qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre toi et Jacob vu la façon dont tu décrivais votre relation. '' Je me sentais mal pour l'avoir mise mal à l'aise en mettant autant de temps à lui répondre.

'' - Hé bien, il y a eu une époque où Jacob ressentait quelque chose pour moi, mais il s'est impr... euh, il a rencontré Raven et cela s'est arrêté là. Le coup de foudre, des âmes sœurs. Ils sont donc parfaits l'un pour l'autre. '' Elle a souri avec mélancolie en pensant à ses amis. '' - Ma relation avec Jake est plutôt une longue histoire et c'est un peu compliqué. Un jour, il faudra que je te dise tout à ce sujet. ''

Bella s'est redressée sur son siège quand une pensée lui est brusquement venue à l'esprit. '' - Oh, MERDE ! Jake va piquer une CRISE quand il va apprendre que je suis partie en week-end avec toi. Je dois l'appeler et le lui dire. '' Elle a pris son sac et a sorti son téléphone portable.

'' - Bella, c'est le milieu de la nuit. Tu vas seulement le réveiller et lui causer plus de soucis qu'autre chose. Tu peux l'appeler demain. '' J'ai senti que je fronçais les sourcils quand Bella a commencé à s'inquiéter sur la façon de le dire à Jacob.

'' - Cette fois il va me tuer. '' Elle s'est enfoncée dans son siège et j'ai été submergé par de véritables sentiments de terreur venant d'elle qui m'ont immédiatement fait me sentir extrêmement protecteur encore une fois. Alors que j'étais pratiquement certain que Jacob n'allait pas physiquement lui faire de mal et qu'elle plaisantait avec sa déclaration, ses sentiments étaient si puissants que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

'' - Il n'est pas ton gardien, Bella. Tu es une femme adulte qui peut faire ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut. Je sais que tu as l'impression de devoir beaucoup à Jacob pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, mais il ne devrait pas avoir la possibilité de contrôler avec qui tu passes ton temps. '' J'ai secoué la tête en me demandant pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait être à son entière disposition.

'' - Tu as raison, je sais que tu as raison. Je déteste simplement le contrarier. Je vais peut-être l'appeler demain matin. '' Elle m'a regardé et a souri en éteignant son téléphone avant de le jeter dans son sac.

'' - C'est la bonne décision ! '' Je lui ai souri et je l'ai sentie commencer à se détendre à nouveau. Cela allait être un excellent week-end, je pouvais le sentir.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze**

 **POV Bella**

Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel vers le milieu de la nuit. Le trajet avait été beaucoup plus rapide en raison de la façon de conduire à tombeau ouvert de Jasper, il avait accéléré pendant tout le trajet. Le paysage avait passé à toute allure. Sa nouvelle voiture était splendide, une harmonie sur roues. J'avais aimé la façon dont elle faisait corps avec la route, la façon dont elle ronronnait quand il faisait rugir le moteur. La dernière fois que j'avais été dans une voiture avec Jasper, nous étions en train de fuir James et je n'avais jamais eu le temps d'apprécier à quel point il était un pilote remarquable. Je savais qu'il aimait la vitesse. Il avait eu le contrôle complet de la voiture et avait été complètement détendu en conduisant, un état dans lequel je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés en face de l'hôtel et il s'est rapidement garé dans une place de stationnement. J'ai trouvé amusant que Jasper n'ait même pas pris la peine de savoir s'ils avaient ou pas de voiturier, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt de permettre à un étranger de conduire son nouveau bébé.

Jasper a sorti nos sacs du coffre et était à mes côtés avant même que j'ai détaché ma ceinture de sécurité. Il m'a regardée d'un air penaud quand il a réalisé qu'il ne s'était pas déplacé à vitesse humaine. J'ai découvert que j'étais réellement très excitée d'être là. Ce n'était même pas vraiment le fait d'être là qui m'excitait. Je passais du temps avec Jasper qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus à moi chaque jour et j'aimais chaque seconde que nous passions ensemble. De plus, nous étions loin de l'université, ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller travailler et que je n'allais pas passer mon temps avec Pot de Colle. Nous n'avions aucun souci pour les prochaines soixante-douze heures.

Nous avons franchi la porte d'entrée et je suis immédiatement tombée amoureuse de l'auberge. Il était vraiment pittoresque et parfait. Identique à quelque chose que vous vous attendez à trouver sur une carte postale ou à une petite peinture pittoresque d'une marina quelque part. L'auberge avait une vue sur le port et dans le lointain, je pouvais voir les lumières scintillantes des bateaux qui y étaient amarrés.

Jasper s'est occupé des formalités d'enregistrement et je suis restée aussi loin de lui que possible. Si j'avais une petite idée du prix du séjour, je savais que je ne serais pas aussi heureuse de mon week-end. Je me suis assise sur un des canapés dans le hall d'accueil et j'ai attendu. J'ai regardé comment l'employée derrière le bureau de réception s'est mise à bégayer et à balbutier toutes ses réponses quand elle a levé les yeux et qu'elle a vu Jasper. J'oubliais en permanence à quel point il réussissait à éblouir les femmes. C'était une femme attirante et je me suis levée quand je l'ai vue écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier avant de le lui glisser. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Est-ce qu'elle lui a donné son numéro de téléphone ? Elle n'a pas vu que j'étais là_? Ce n'était pas que nous étions un couple, mais ce n'était pas comme si la garce à la réception le savait. Je me suis de nouveau assise et j'ai croisé les bras en soufflant. J'ai fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi et j'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi même cela me tracassait. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'étais fatiguée jusqu'à ce que j'aie senti Jasper me soulever du canapé. '' - Jasper, pose-moi par terre. Je peux marcher ! ''

'' - Aucun moyen. Je t'ai traînée ici au milieu de la nuit, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de te dorloter. '' Il m'a souri et m'a portée dans les escaliers comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'un autre bagage. _Hé, de quoi est-ce que je me plains ?_ Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule et de faire un léger sourire à la salope derrière le bureau de réception avant de saisir l'occasion d'enterrer ma tête dans son cou. J'ai profondément inhalé et rempli mes poumons de l'odeur de Jasper et j'ai entendu un soupir de satisfaction s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je pense que je me suis moi-même éblouie en le faisant. Jasper m'a regardée et m'a souri.

J'étais tellement bien dans les bras de Jasper que je commençais à avoir l'impression que c'était l'endroit où je devais être. Je savais que c'était réellement mauvais pour moi d'avoir cette impression, mais j'étais passé à côté de tellement de choses dans ma vie, que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de saisir à deux mains ce genre de petit confort. Quand Jasper me touchait de la plus légère des façons, j'avais l'impression qu'une part de moi se réveillait. Mon esprit me disait que ce n'était que de l'amitié, mais mon corps semblait réagir d'une manière qui me donnait l'impression que peut-être il aurait voulu plus, et avoir plus de Jasper était quelque chose que je n'allais jamais avoir. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne _voulais_ même pas y penser.

Il a ouvert la porte de la suite et m'a posée à l'intérieur. Je suis restée bouche bée. Elle était à couper le souffle. Il y avait un grand balcon qui s'ouvrait sur l'avant et tournait sur le côté de la pièce qui donnait sur le port. Il y avait une grande chambre sur la gauche et le salon était juste en face de nous. J'ai dégluti avec nervosité quand j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre.

'' - Euh, Jasper. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Ils nous ont donné une suite avec une seule chambre. '' Je me suis tournée pour le regarder d'un air confus.

Il a doucement posé sa main sur le bas de mon dos et, alors qu'elle était froide, un feu s'est immédiatement épanoui à l'endroit où sa main touchait mon corps. Il m'a gentiment poussée plus loin dans la pièce. '' - Bella, je n'ai pas besoin de chambre, je ne dors pas, tu t'en souviens ? Elle est toute à toi. Je vais me détendre ici, sur le canapé pendant que tu vas dormir et te préparer. '' Il a fermé la porte derrière nous et j'ai entendu cliquer le verrou quand il s'est glissé à sa place.

'' - Oh, très bien alors. '' J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai regardé Jasper apporter mon sac dans la chambre et le poser sur le lit.

Il s'est retourné et m'a donné un autre de ses sourires à faire un arrêt cardiaque. '' - Bien, tu dors debout, tu devrais essayer de prendre un peu de repos, nous avons une grosse journée qui nous attend. ''

'' - Je vois, nous avons beaucoup de choses de prévus ? '' Assez curieusement, j'étais morte de fatigue, mais je ne voulais pas dormir. J'étais trop excitée d'être ici avec Jasper et je voulais passer un peu plus de temps avec lui.

Jasper a passé devant moi et s'est dirigé vers le salon. '' - Oui, et je ne veux pas d'une Bella fatiguée sur les bras. Est-ce qu'une Bella fatiguée n'est pas synonyme d'une Bella plus maladroite ? '' Il s'est retourné et m'a fait un clin d'œil en s'installant sur le canapé.

'' - Gros malin, va. '' ai-je répliqué tout en résistant à l'envie de lui tirer la langue. Je l'ai regardé se mettre à l'aise sur le canapé, étirant ses longues jambes devant lui, il a passé ses longs doigts élégants dans ses cheveux blonds et souples avant de tendre ses bras devant lui, j'ai été fascinée par chacun de ses mouvements, absorbant chaque petit détail alors qu'il se mettait à l'aise. Il a levé les yeux sur moi alors que je me tenais là, à le regarder et il a haussé les sourcils dans l'expectative, comme s'il attendait que je dise ou que je fasse quelque chose. Je me suis secouée mentalement pour revenir à la réalité. '' - Hé bien je pense que je vais aller rapidement prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir. Que vas-tu faire ? '' J'ai hésité à la porte, espérant commencer une conversation afin qu'il puisse me laisser m'asseoir et discuter un peu plus longtemps avec lui.

Jasper a commencé à fouiller dans son sac qui était à côté de lui sur le canapé et il n'a pas levé les yeux sur moi. '' - Je vais sortir un peu. Je ne serais pas absent longtemps. ''

J'ai immédiatement su qu'il allait à la chasse et je n'ai pas posé d'autres questions. Je l'ai regardé sortir un gros livre sur la guerre civile. '' - Je vais traîner ici une fois que je serais de retour je vais lire un peu pendant que tu prends un peu de repos. Je veux que tu sois reposée pour notre grande journée. ''

Je me suis retournée, un peu déçue, et je suis rentrée dans ma chambre. Je l'ai entendu sortir de la chambre et verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Jasper avait laissé mon sac sur le dessus du lit, j'ai alors décidé de tout déballer avant de m'installer pour la nuit. J'ai sauté dans la douche et je me suis rapidement nettoyée. Normalement, j'aimais prendre de longues douches le soir, mais je voulais simplement sortir et écouter le retour de Jasper. Je me suis changée en mettent mon pyjama favori, un confortable petit débardeur noir tout mignon qui avait de minuscules strass sur toute l'encolure et un pantalon en flanelle noir imprimé de cranes et d'os croisés. C'était un cadeau de Raven et Jake et il me faisait penser à la maison. J'ai coiffé mes cheveux longs en queue de cheval parce que je détestais me réveiller avec des cheveux sur le visage. J'ai brossé mes dents et j'ai sauté dans le lit. Il était VRAIMENT confortable. Probablement le lit le plus confortable dans lequel je n'avais même jamais été. Après avoir dormi sur un canapé pendant quelque temps, j'avais l'impression d'être couchée sur un nuage. Je me suis pelotonnée sur le côté et j'ai attendu que le sommeil me prenne. Et j'ai attendu. Et j'ai continué à attendre. J'ai tellement tourné et viré que j'ai fini par penser que je n'allais pas pouvoir m'entortiller plus étroitement dans les draps du lit.

J'ai entendu la porte principale de la suite s'ouvrir et se refermer à nouveau. Jasper était revenu. La douche de la salle de bains principale s'est allumée et je suis resté dans mon lit à écouter Jasper se déplacer dans l'autre pièce alors qu'il se nettoyait après sa chasse. J'ai roulé sur le côté et j'ai fermé les yeux en essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il faisait, mais les images mentales étaient bien trop tentantes pour être ignorées. Lorsque la douche a été coupée, la pièce est devenue totalement silencieuse. Jasper ne faisait aucun bruit, vraisemblablement pour mon bien-être, il espérait peut-être que le calme allait m'aider à m'endormir parce que j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait sentir que j'étais toujours éveillée et sentir à quel point j'étais agitée. Cela n'a pas fonctionné. Le bruit du tic-tac de l'horloge me rendait folle, je me suis tournée pour voir si je pouvais étouffer le bruit de l'horloge en la couvrant et j'ai réalisé que c'était une horloge digitale. _Ouah, je suis allongée ici en entendant réellement le bruit d'une horloge. Bonne chance pour dormir._ Il était trois heures onze.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à Jasper dans la pièce voisine. Je me sentais presque mal d'être allongée dans un lit confortable alors qu'il était coincé là-bas sur le canapé. J'ai continué à tourner et virer pour ce qui m'a semblé durer quelques heures avant de finalement me risquer à regarder de nouveau l'horloge. Trois heures vingt-sept. QUOI ? J'ai finalement rejeté les couvertures et je suis sortie de la chambre.

Jasper était allongé sur le canapé et semblait être plongé dans ce qui était probablement le roman le plus épais que je n'avais jamais vu. '' - Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Que fais-tu ? '' _Comme si ce n'était_ _pas évident !_

Jasper a ricané dans sa barbe, mais je l'ai tout de même entendu. '' - Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais rester là-bas. J'avais l'impression que tu étais en train de te battre avec les draps. Tu as seulement besoin de te détendre, Bella. '' Il s'est assis et a posé son livre sur la table de salon. Il m'a regardée avec timidité. '' - Veux-tu un peu d'aide ? ''

Jasper avait tenu parole et n'avait pas utilisé sa capacité sur moi depuis la première journée ou il s'était présenté à mon appartement. '' - De l'aide ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? ''

'' - Je peux t'aider à te détendre. '' Il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers moi avec hésitation. J'ai de nouveau pensé à l'époque où nous étions en fuite devant James et où il m'avait mis dans un tel état de relaxation que j'avais été capable de m'endormir alors que je vivais l'expérience la plus terrifiante de toute ma vie.

'' - Oui, je t'en serais réellement reconnaissante. '' Je lui ai souri. C'était certainement des circonstances beaucoup plus agréables que la dernière fois qu'il avait dû le faire pour moi.

Jasper s'est visiblement détendu et a rassemblé ses affaires. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué qu'il s'était réellement changé pour mettre un confortable pantalon de détente et un T-shirt à manches longues en thermolactyl qui lui allait comme une seconde peau. Ouah, il avait l'air superbe, même quand il flemmardait. Je me suis mentalement châtiée pour continuer à reluquer Jasper. _Cela ne se fait pas entre amis._ '' - Génial, retournons dans la chambre où tu seras plus confortable. Je vais apporter mon livre de manière à ce que tu restes détendue aussi longtemps que je serais là. ''

J'ai sautillé jusqu'à la chambre de nouveau et brusquement, je me suis sentie incroyablement nerveuse. Jasper allait être dans un lit avec moi. J'allais être dans un lit avec Jasper. _Bon, ce n'était pas grand-chose._ J'ai rampé sur le lit et je l'ai regardé se mettre lui-même à l'aise en s'installant de l'autre côté.

Il a étendu ses longues jambes devant lui et j'ai de nouveau essayé de ne pas le reluquer, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il était absolument parfait. Je n'ai pas non plus pu m'empêcher de repenser à toutes les nuits où Edward me tenait pendant que je dormais. Je me suis giflée mentalement, je devais arrêter de penser au passé. Jasper a attrapé un oreiller et l'a fait bouffer avant de le poser sur ses genoux et de le tapoter doucement. '' - Viens ici, mets ta tête sur mes genoux et détends-toi. '' Il m'a souri d'un air entendu, comme s'il avait connaissance du conflit interne par lequel je venais de passer.

Je me suis lentement déplacée vers lui et je me suis allongée sur le côté en lui tournant le dos. Il a enlevé l'élastique de ma queue-de-cheval et s'est mis à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux longs. Immédiatement, j'ai senti que je me détendais et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Je pouvais sentir des vagues de calme me submerger alors que Jasper continuait à jouer lentement avec mes cheveux. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, les souvenirs du temps où Edward avait l'habitude de me tenir en fredonnant ma berceuse pour m'aider à m'endormir me sont revenus. Cela avait été les meilleures nuits que je n'avais jamais eues et c'était également la dernière fois où j'avais dormi paisiblement pendant une nuit entière. _Non !_ Je ne pouvais pas repenser à cette période, je ne voulais pas. Je me suis concentrée sur la sensation de mon corps devenant de plus en plus lourd alors que Jasper continuait lentement de jouer avec mes cheveux. C'était une sensation des plus merveilleuse et la dernière chose dont je me suis souvenue, c'est de la caresse de sa main fraîche sur ma joue.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut quelque temps plus tard. Je me suis assise en me tenant droite et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans les environs, ayant momentanément oublié où j'étais. Jasper m'a regardée calmement et m'a donné un grand sourire. '' - Bonjour, belle endormie, ou devrais-je dire, bonne fin de matinée ? ''

'' - Fin de matinée ? Quelle heure est-il ? '' Je me suis levée et j'ai regardé l'horloge sur la table de chevet. Il indiquait onze heures trente. '' - Oh, Jasper, je suis désolée. Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dormir aussi longtemps. J'ai perdu la moitié de la journée. '' ai-je gémi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire quelle l'heure qu'il était mais je me sentais dans une forme fantastique et très bien reposée.

'' - Bella, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Tu avais de toute évidence besoin de sommeil et j'ai été plus qu'heureux d'attendre pendant que tu dormais. Écoute, je n'avais pas prévu de partir avant ce matin de toute façon et techniquement, nous ne serions pas arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que maintenant si nous avions suivi le plan initial. '' Il m'a souri avant de tendre la main et d'ébouriffer le devant de mes cheveux.

Il savait toujours quoi dire pour me faire me sentir mieux. '' - Merci, Jasper. Je me sens un peu moins coupable quand tu le présentes de cette façon ! '' Sans réfléchir, je me suis penchée et j'ai planté un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier. Il s'est immédiatement tendu et j'ai rapidement reculé, embarrassée d'avoir fait cela et encore plus de nous avoir tous les deux mis mal à l'aise. Je me suis glissée hors du lit comme si de rien n'était. Immédiatement après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de bains derrière moi, j'ai apporté mes mains à mes lèvres. La joue de Jasper était vraiment comme du marbre froid, comme je me souvenais que la peau de vampires était faite, mais quand je l'avais embrassé, je n'ai rien senti d'autre que de la chaleur, ce qui a été complètement inattendu. J'ai frotté mes lèvres d'un air absent et j'ai regardé mon reflet dans le miroir, remarquant que je souriais devant ce qui venait juste de se passer.

J'ai sauté dans la douche sans me soucier de prendre mes habituelles vingts minutes pour me détendre. Je me sentais en bien meilleure forme que je ne m'étais pas sentie depuis bien longtemps et j'avais hâte de sortir et de commencer la journée. J'ai rapidement séché mes cheveux avant d'enfiler un jean et un T-shirt serré à manches longues avec des rayures blanches et bleu marine. J'ai cherché dans mon sac mon pull préféré que j'ai noué autour de ma taille, j'ai glissé mes pieds dans des chaussures et j'ai finalement quitté la chambre.

L'odeur du petit déjeuner le plus appétissant que je n'avais jamais vu a frappé mon nez dès l'instant où j'ai quitté la chambre à coucher. Jasper avait commandé un riche festin pendant que je me préparais.

'' - Dois-je m'attendre à ce que quelqu'un nous rejoigne pour m'aider à manger toute cette nourriture ? '' ai-je demandé. Mon estomac a rugi pour protester contre l'idée de partager. L'odeur du festin en face de moi avait frappé mes glandes salivaires à toute vitesse et mon estomac avait automatiquement commencé à se serrer en attendant d'être réellement alimenté. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais réellement affamée. La dernière fois que j'avais mangé, c'était quelques nachos avec Logan au club et avant cela, hé bien, je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

Jasper a ri à ma piètre tentative de blaguer. '' - Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais alors j'ai pris la liberté de commander une variété de choses différentes. Ce n'est pas la peine de te précipiter, profites-en, nous avons beaucoup de temps avant de sortir et je dois encore prendre une douche et me préparer moi aussi. ''

Je me suis assise à la table et j'ai commencé à attaquer les plats. Il y avait des gaufres Belge avec les plus grandes fraises que je n'avais jamais vues. Ma bouche a salivé de manière incontrôlable alors que je déposais une généreuse portion de crème fouettée sur le dessus des fraises avant de les dévorer. Jasper s'est de nouveau assis et m'a regardée manger avec un regard très satisfait sur le visage.

'' - Cela devient une habitude. '' ai-je dis après avoir fini d'avaler la délicieuse bouchée que je venais de terminer de mâcher.

'' - Quoi donc ? '' a-t-il demandé, l'air un peu perdu.

'' - De te voir me regarder dévorer la nourriture comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des semaines. Mes manières à table semblent laisser un peu à désirer quand je suis avec toi, mais j'ai à peine mangé hier et je meurs de faim. '' J'ai pris une autre énorme bouchée de ma gaufre et j'ai involontairement gémi quand mes papilles ont hurlé de plaisir.

Il m'a souri et s'est excusé pour aller prendre sa douche.

Après la gaufre, j'ai saisi un muffin aux myrtilles et j'ai avalé un verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Mon appétit allait rendre Jacob heureux ! J'étais sur le point de commencer des œufs brouillés avec du bacon quand Jasper est sorti de la chambre. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et ils tombaient devant ses yeux. Il s'était changé et portait un jean confortable et un T-shirt blanc à manches longues. J'ai soupiré alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, absorbant ces sublimes détails pendant qu'il frottait ses cheveux avec une serviette. Je me suis demandée à quoi il pouvait ressembler sans son T-shirt et j'ai laissé mon esprit se faire sa propre idée. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne portait jamais quelque chose qui n'avait pas de manches longues et j'étais curieuse de voir à quel point ses bras étaient musclés. _Ouah, il est sexy._ Il a levé les yeux vers moi juste alors que je pensais cela et il m'a jeté un regard malicieux.

'' - À quoi penses-tu ? '' A-t-il demandé en jetant la serviette sur le dossier de la chaise en face de moi et de s'asseoir dessus.

'' - Je, heu... '' _Merde, il m'a coincée._ Mes joues ont brusquement chauffé. '' - Je pensais simplement à quel point tu avais été bon pour moi depuis que nous avons commencé à traîner ensemble. Je suis tellement chanceuse de t'avoir comme ami et... euh... je tenais à te remercier à nouveau pour la nuit dernière. Je ne peux honnêtement pas me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'ai eu un sommeil aussi réparateur. Je n'ai même pas rêvé. '' _Oh, mon Dieu ! Je radote à nouveau !_ J'avais désespérément besoin de fermer ma gueule et rapidement avant de laisser échapper quelque chose par erreur. J'ai souri et j'ai levé ma main par-dessus la table pour serrer la sienne. Au moment où nous nous sommes touchés, j'ai immédiatement senti un choc électrique à l'endroit où ma peau était entrée en contact avec la sienne. Je n'ai pas retiré ma main et j'ai continué à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Jasper a laissé sa main sous la mienne et j'ai senti une légère secousse traverser ses doigts. Il a levé sa main droite et l'a placée sur le dessus de la mienne, j'ai ressenti une sensation très étrange me traverser le bras. Même si ma main était à présent enveloppée entre ses deux paumes fraîches, ses doigts étaient enroulés à l'extérieur de ma main. Il les serrait légèrement provocant un courant de chaleur qui courait à nouveau dans mon corps. Il a lentement levé les yeux vers moi et j'ai eu l'impression de me perdre dans son regard.

'' - Tout le plaisir était pour moi. ''

* * *

Laissez des reviews.

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize**

 **POV Jasper**

Bella a posé sa tête sur mes genoux et la petite quantité d'anxiété que je ressentais a disparu à la seconde où je l'ai touchée. J'ai enlevé l'élastique de sa longue chevelure brune et brillante. Elle reposait en éventail derrière elle et autour de ma taille. Lentement, j'ai passé mes doigts à travers eux alors qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir et fermait les yeux. C'était comme envelopper la soie la plus fine autour de chacun de mes doigts, cette impression était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Je n'avais jamais touché de cheveux aussi longs, aussi doux et aussi épais. Les cheveux d'Alice étaient courts, hérissés et toujours « faits ». Elle n'a jamais aimé que je les décoiffe.

J'ai envoyé des vagues apaisantes et calmes vers Bella et de l'avoir si proche, je me suis également senti plus détendu que je ne l'avais été depuis très très longtemps, voire depuis des années. Sa respiration s'est presque immédiatement ralentie, son corps s'est complètement détendu, son rythme cardiaque a considérablement diminué et en quelques minutes, elle est tombée paisiblement dans un profond sommeil. J'aurais pu facilement la déplacer sur le côté et elle serait restée profondément endormie, mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger d'un centimètre. J'ai passé lentement mon doigt le long de sa joue et j'ai regardé ses délicieuses lèvres roses s'entrouvrir légèrement. Elle était tellement belle. C'était un tel privilège pour moi d'être en mesure de lui offrir ce répit et lui donner une bonne nuit de sommeil.

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à lire mon livre pendant que Bella restait profondément endormie sur mes genoux. Elle a finalement commencé à remuer aux alentours de onze heures trente du matin. Je savais qu'elle se sentirait coupable d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, mais je savais également à quel point elle avait besoin de se reposer et si j'avais la possibilité de l'aider d'une quelconque manière, alors j'allais le faire.

Bella s'est réveillée et s'est assise brusquement et, comme je m'en étais douté, elle a été embarrassée d'avoir dormi aussi tard dans la matinée, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour lui assurer qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Une bonne nuit de sommeil commençait déjà à se refléter sur son visage. Elle semblait plus gaie, plus lumineuse et ses cernes étaient un tantinet plus légers. Si elle me laissait faire, ce serait la mission de ma vie de l'aider à dormir chaque nuit. Son niveau d'énergie était le plus haut que je n'avais jamais ressenti.

Elle m'a surpris en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser la joue. Je ne m'attendais pas à la sensation qui m'a envahi quand ses lèvres douces ont touché ma peau froide. Cela a été comme si la surface touchée avait été posée sur le feu. Je me suis légèrement tendu, complètement surpris par la sensation, je l'ai aimée, beaucoup. J'ai vu qu'elle a été embarrassée par cette action, parce qu'elle avait été inattendue, des deux côtés. Elle l'a ignorée et s'est rapidement éloignée comme si rien ne s'était passé et je l'ai regardée se diriger vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

J'en ai profité pour appeler le service d'étage pour qu'elle ait quelque chose à manger dès qu'elle serait prête. Nous étions censés nous rencontrer pour le dîner hier soir, mais en raison de ma mauvaise compréhension de la situation avec Logan, je n'avais aucune idée si elle avait réussi à manger ou pas. Je pouvais sentir une pression s'accumuler dans ma poitrine alors que je pensais à Logan. C'était absurde de ma part d'être jaloux. Bella et moi étions amis. Elle ne me regarderait jamais de façon romantique et je n'étais même pas certain d'en avoir envie. Bien sûr, elle était une des femmes les plus belles, sensibles et attentionnées que je n'avais jamais rencontrées, mais elle était humaine. De plus, Bella avait déjà suivi cette voie avec un vampire et avait été gravement blessée. J'étais certain qu'elle n'était pas tellement intéressée de renouveler l'expérience.

Elle ne saurait jamais la vérité sur les raisons pour lesquelles Edward l'avait quittée. Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le dire mais aussi et surtout, il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité, qu'elle vive une vie humaine normale et saine. _Hé bien, ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé, pas vrai ?_ Quelle que j'étais la dernière créature sur cette terre qu'Edward voudrait auprès d'elle, je sentais que j'étais le seul qui pourrait la rendre de nouveau totalement heureuse. D'autre part, j'étais le seul vampire de toute la famille qui avait le plus de difficulté avec les humains et là, c'était une humaine qui m'aidait à guérir. Ce qui ne cessait jamais de m'étonner, et peu importait le nombre d'années que j'avais vécu, c'était de voir la façon dont le monde était étrange.

L'odeur du corps fraîchement nettoyé de Bella est entré dans la pièce avant elle et je me suis retrouvé à l'inspirer profondément, la laissant s'infiltrer dans mes poumons. Quand je l'ai regardée, j'ai repris mon souffle alors qu'elle bondissait vers la table du petit déjeuner, qui était arrivé. C'était comme de la regarder au ralenti. Ses cheveux se balançaient lentement alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas léger vers la table, son jean épousant la forme de ses jambes athlétiques et ses rondeurs parfaites. Alors que je pouvais dire en la voyant qu'elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps à se préparer, elle avait l'air parfaite. Je ne pensais pas que si elle avait passé des heures dans la salle de bains avec une équipe de maquilleurs et de coiffeurs, elle en serait sortie en ayant l'air plus exquise qu'elle ne l'était actuellement.

Elle s'est assise et s'est immédiatement servie. Cela me plaisait énormément de la regarder. Cela semblait étrange, mais j'aimais la regarder manger. Cela faisait des années, des décennies même, depuis que j'avais prêté attention à un être humain pendant qu'il consommait réellement un repas. J'ai continué à la regarder pendant qu'elle mangeait, au point qu'elle l'a remarqué et s'est excusée pour ce qu'elle pensait être ses mauvaises manières à table.

J'ai saisi l'occasion de sauter dans la douche avant que je finisse par me mettre dans l'embarras. L'odeur de fraise du shampoing de Bella s'attardait alors que je faisais mousser mon savon et commençait à me laver. Je n'avais évidemment pas besoin d'une autre douche, j'en avais pris une lorsque j'étais revenu de la chasse la nuit dernière, mais j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour quitter la pièce et calmer les émotions inconnues qui s'agitaient en moi. Il me semblait étrange de penser au bonheur comme une émotion inconnue, cependant pour moi, cela l'était. J'ai souri en pensant au week-end qui nous attendait. Je voulais seulement qu'elle se détende, qu'elle oublie l'université, qu'elle devait travailler et payer les factures, rassurer Jacob et être obligée de supporter Pot de Colle, toutes les responsabilités de sa vie qui pesaient sur ses petites épaules.

J'ai été rapidement prêt et je suis sorti de la salle de bains pendant que je continuais de sécher mes cheveux avec une serviette. Même si cela a été extrêmement rapide, j'ai ressenti une vague de désir aveugle se ruer sur moi. J'ai regardé Bella pour la voir le regard fixé sur moi. Elle appréciait la vue et je l'avais surprise sur le fait. J'ai espéré que ces sentiments étaient pour moi, mais ensuite j'ai été curieux de savoir pourquoi j'avais immédiatement pensé cela. Quand je l'ai interrogée sur ce qu'elle pensait, elle a rougi et a répondu avec maladresse. Son cœur a accéléré lorsque les mots ont finalement passé entre ses lèvres. Je me suis assis en face d'elle et elle en a profité pour me remercier de l'avoir aidée à dormir la nuit dernière. _Elle ne me dit pas toute la vérité... Bella, tu étais... en train me regarder._ Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et un grand sourire est apparu. Je pense que j'avais plus souri pendant les deux dernières semaines que je ne l'avais fait pendant des années.

Hé bien, si je pouvais le faire pour elle chaque nuit, si je pouvais lui donner un peu de paix, je serais effectivement un homme très heureux. Elle a avancé sa main par-dessus la table et l'a posée sur la mienne. Une délicieuse sensation de chaleur s'est immédiatement répandue dans tout mon corps. Je me suis senti comme paralysé, je ne voulais pas bouger et perdre les sensations qui se répandaient en moi avec son contact. C'était comme si des feux d'artifice s'allumaient entre nos mains, de petits courants électriques qui allumaient chaque cellule de mon corps, éveillant des sentiments qui avaient été en sommeil pendant très très longtemps. La chaleur du baiser qu'elle avait rapidement planté sur ma joue n'était rien comparé au feu en cours de création par le contact de sa main posée sur la mienne. J'ai essayé, mais tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler a été une petite secousse de ma main. Il a fallu chaque once de contrôle que j'avais pour soulever lentement mon autre main et la poser sur la sienne. Sa main semblait si délicate, si fragile entre les miennes que j'avais peur de la briser. J'ai enveloppé mes doigts autour de sa paume aussi doucement que je le pouvais et j'ai levé les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle me regardait. '' - Tout le plaisir est pour moi. '' lui ai-je répondu.

Nous sommes restés assis là pour ce qui a semblé durer une éternité avant que je ne m'éclaircisse finalement la gorge. '' - As-tu eu suffisamment à manger ? '' Je me suis adossé à ma chaise et j'ai lâché sa main, ratant immédiatement la chaleur qui quittait rapidement mon corps, l'électricité créée par notre connexion s'évaporant rapidement. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?_

'' - Oui, j'ai tellement mangé que je ne crois pas que j'aurais besoin de manger à nouveau pendant toute la durée du voyage ! '' Elle a battu des mains et j'ai remarqué qu'elle frottait distraitement la main que j'avais tenue. _L'a-t-elle senti également ?_ Me suis-je demandé, mais j'ai immédiatement balayé ce type de pensées de mon esprit. Elle avait été embarrassée en me donnant un baiser sur la joue, probablement parce qu'elle avait regretté de l'avoir fait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ait ressenti la même chose que moi quand nos mains étaient jointes. _Bon Dieu, qu'étais-je en train de me faire ?_

'' - Quel est le programme de la journée, Monsieur le guide touristique ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

'' - Tu vas devoir attendre pour le voir. '' Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil en me levant et j'ai commencé à me préparer pour partir, reconnaissant d'avoir quelque chose pour me distraire de mes sentiments qui commençaient réellement à me dérouter complètement.

Nous somme finalement sortis de l'hôtel et nous avons commencé à marcher vers le centre-ville d'Edgartown. J'avais pour projet de prendre le ferry pour l'île de Chappaquiddick¹ et de montrer à Bella les jardins MyToi. En cours de route, je lui ai expliqué l'histoire des jardins. Elle a prêté attention à chaque mot que je disais, a absorbé chaque phrase dans son esprit pour les étudier. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais parlé à quelqu'un qui s'était aussi complètement impliqué dans une conversation avec moi. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas dans les nuages, elle me donnait toute son attention. Je pouvais sentir sa curiosité alors qu'elle me bombardait avec des centaines de questions. Elle les jetait sur moi avec tant de fureur que j'ai dû rire alors qu'elle m'interpellait à chaque tournant, remettant en question la moindre information. J'ai énormément apprécié cela.

Nous sommes entrés dans les jardins par une passerelle en bois qui nous a menés vers un havre de paix. Nous avons traversé une grande étendue de bouleaux et nous sommes tombés sur un chemin de pierres qui s'enroulait jusqu'à la pièce centrale du jardin qui s'est retrouvée devant nous. Bella a saisi ma main, envoyant directement son excitation à travers mes os et m'a tiré en avant vers un étang peu profond alimenté par un petit courant et qui abritait une petite île en son centre. Elle a eu le souffle coupé quand elle a eu un aperçu de l'île qui était recouverte de fleurs de plusieurs nuances.

'' - C'est tellement beau, comme dans les contes de fées. '' Elle poussait des oh et des ah alors qu'elle m'attirait vers une passerelle qui allait nous mener sur l'île. La passerelle était assez compliquée à traverser pour Bella parce qu'elle montait et descendait à plusieurs endroits. Il n'avait pas échappé à mon attention qu'elle continuait à me tenir la main alors que nous nous dirigions vers la passerelle et j'ai baissé les yeux pour regarder nos mains qui étaient étroitement enlacées. J'avais l'impression que peu importait à quel point elle était excitée, parce que cette petite touche apaisante me donnait tout simplement une impression incroyable.

'' - Je suis désolée. '' Elle avait remarqué mon regard et a laissé tomber ma main comme si elle l'avait brûlée. Son embarras m'a immédiatement submergé. Sa chaleur m'a immédiatement manqué et j'ai rapidement, mais doucement, pris une nouvelle fois sa main. Dès l'instant où nous nous sommes touchés, la sérénité m'a de nouveau enveloppé, m'apaisant et me calmant. J'ai combattu l'envie réelle de soupirer à haute voix.

'' - Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? '' Je ne voulais plus jamais lâcher sa main.

'' - Parce que, honnêtement, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je tenais toujours ta main. C'était une impression tellement... agréable. '' Elle a baissé les yeux vers le sol et j'ai pu sentir sa tristesse.

J'ai soulevé son menton pour qu'elle me regarde. '' - Quel est le problème ? ''

'' - Cela m'a fait penser aux heures que je passais à marcher sur la plage avec Jake ou nous étions assis sur notre bois flotté, quand nous passions simplement du temps ensemble en nous tenant toujours la main. Cela n'a jamais eu rien de romantique, seulement dans un but de pur confort et je... '' Elle n'a pas terminé sa phrase alors qu'elle me regardait à travers ses cils en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses joues se sont immédiatement réchauffées alors qu'une rougeur s'y glissait, rendant son regard encore plus adorable que je le pensais possible.

'' - Continue... '' l'ai-je encouragée, résistant à l'envie de toucher sa peau qui était à présent du rouge éclatant de la vie.

'' - Je ressens ce confort avec toi. '' Elle a refusé de me regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter.

'' - Je le ressens également, Bella. '' Je l'ai attirée vers moi pour l'étreindre rapidement dans l'espoir d'atténuer son malaise pour s'être ouverte à moi. '' - Viens, nous allons continuer. ''

Cela nous a pris la plus grande partie de la journée pour traverser l'ensemble du jardin. Nous avons pris notre temps, allant à un rythme tranquille et nous arrêtant pour tout regarder. J'ai adoré regarder comment travaillait l'esprit de Bella alors qu'elle absorbait tous les détails, ne négligeant et n'ignorant rien. Si elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou si elle voulait plus d'informations, elle n'hésitait pas à poser des questions. D'une certaine manière, je me suis senti mis au défi comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant et cela m'a fait me sentir plus vivant que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis des décennies. Nous avons décidé de nous arrêter dans un restaurant et de prendre un repas à emporter pour Bella. Elle avait réussi à passer la journée sans rien prendre après avoir tellement mangé au petit déjeuner.

Lorsque Bella a fini de manger, nous avons rangé un peu nos affaires après cette longue journée de randonnée et nous avons décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle se repose un peu. Demain n'allait pas être une grosse journée, j'avais prévu de la passer à marcher sur les plages et de faire un pique-nique, mais je trouvais préférable de voir si je pouvais faire en sorte que Bella obtienne une autre bonne nuit de sommeil.

Nous sommes rentrés à l'auberge et Bella est immédiatement allée prendre sa douche du soir. J'en ai profité pour m'échapper et aller chasser à nouveau. Je voulais rester vigilant et garder ma soif sous contrôle. Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps à une telle proximité de n'importe quel être humain et encore moins de la tentante et alléchante Bella Swan, il était donc impératif que je m'assure de chasser à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Je me suis glissé discrètement dans la suite en espérant ne pas déranger Bella qui devait à présent être très probablement en train de dormir et j'ai été surpris de la voir m'attendre sur le canapé.

'' - Tout va bien ? '' ai-je demandé en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas eu de cauchemar ou quelque chose comme cela.

'' - Je voulais seulement te souhaiter une bonne nuit et m'assurer que tu étais bien rentré. '' Elle m'a souri et s'est levée. Elle s'est tournée et s'est dirigée vers la chambre à coucher, mais elle s'est arrêtée avant de se retourner lentement. '' - Jasper... ? ''

Je l'ai regardée, sachant ce qu'elle était sur le point de demander. '' - Oui ? ''

'' - Cela te dérangerait... ? '' Elle a joué avec le bas de son débardeur alors qu'elle attendait ma réponse.

Alors que je voulais courir à travers la pièce, la ramasser et me précipiter dans la chambre à coucher, je me suis retenu et me suis lentement dirigé vers elle. '' - Bien sûr, j'en serais ravi. Laisse-moi simplement aller me nettoyer et je vais te rejoindre. ''

J'ai pris une douche, me suis séché et me suis habillé aussi rapidement que cela m'était possible. Je me suis précipité hors de la salle de bains pour constater que Bella était toujours debout dans le salon à m'attendre. Elle m'a souri et m'a tendu la main alors que nous entrions ensemble dans la chambre à coucher.

* * *

 **1\. Chappaquiddick : Petite île au large de l'île de Martha's Vineyard qui est rattaché à la ville de Edgartown. Massachusetts. Les jardins MyToi** **sont de jolis jardins japonais.**

 **Laissez des reviews.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai eu l'impression que le matin était arrivé seulement quelques minutes après être tombée dans un autre sommeil provoqué par Jasper. En fait, j'avais des courbatures pour ne pas avoir bougé de toute la nuit. Cela pourrait facilement devenir une addiction. _Je pourrais peut-être convaincre Jasper d'emménager avec moi !_ J'ai souri à cette idée, mais je me suis immédiatement ravisée parce que ce serait un moyen facile et infaillible de conduire Jake prématurément dans la tombe.

Nous avons répété notre matinée de la veille. J'ai rapidement pris une douche, Jasper a commandé le petit déjeuner, j'ai mangé comme un porc pendant qu'il se douchait puis nous sommes sortis. Si cela continuait, j'allais avoir la taille d'une maison avant que nous soyons rentrés à la maison.

Je ne pensais pas que les plans de Jasper pour la journée puissent dépasser ceux de la veille, mais ils l'ont fait. Nous avons quitté l'hôtel et sommes allés tranquillement à la plage. Nous avons passé des heures à tremper nos pieds dans l'eau, ramasser des coquillages et tout simplement profiter de la compagnie de l'autre. Parfois, il n'était même pas nécessaire pour nous de parler, nous étions à l'aise avec le silence en étant simplement en présence de l'autre. C'était une sensation que j'appréciais réellement. Pas besoin d'inventer de faux prétextes ou de bavasser sur des choses sans importance simplement pour rompre le silence. À plusieurs reprises tout au long de la journée, je suis arrivée à prendre sa main et il l'avait gardée dans la sienne. Cela semblait juste. _Cela semblait bien._

Jasper s'était arrangé pour qu'un beau panier de pique-nique nous soit livré pour le déjeuner. Nous avons étendu une couverture sur le sable et il a commencé à sortir le délicieux déjeuner qu'il avait commandé. J'ai été vraiment impressionnée. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mangé de nourriture humaine depuis plus d'un siècle, il savait réellement de quelle manière élaborer un pique-nique. Il y avait une petite bouteille de vin, juste assez pour avoir un peu plus d'un verre. Une miche de pain frais, un morceau de brie, du raisin et des petits sandwichs dont la croûte avait été enlevée. Il y avait même des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat pour le dessert. J'ai pris mon temps avec ce repas. Je n'étais pas particulièrement pressée de retourner à l'hôtel et Jasper était réellement détendu et s'amusait également.

Nous sommes restés assis en silence pendant un moment pendant que j'essayais de trouver le courage de demander quelque chose qui me préoccupait depuis plusieurs jours.

'' - Bella, si tu veux me demander quelque chose, n'hésite pas à le faire. '' Je l'ai regardé avec perplexité. '' - Je peux sentir que tu cherches à prendre ton courage à deux mains. '' A-t-il dit alors qu'il était appuyé sur ses bras, ses jambes étendues devant lui. Mes yeux ont parcouru toutes leurs longueurs, ce qui semblait être leur activité favorite, ces derniers temps.

J'ai quand même dû travailler un peu plus sur moi-même avant d'entamer cette conversation. J'ai lentement mangé un autre sandwich et j'ai regardé une famille avec deux adorables enfants qui gambadaient dans le sable un peu plus loin de nous sur la plage.

J'ai terminé mon dernier morceau de sandwich, j'ai pris une grande gorgée de vin et je me suis tournée vers lui. Croisant les jambes devant moi, je les ai relevées contre ma poitrine, j'ai posé mon menton dessus mes genoux, j'ai pris une profonde respiration et j'ai commencé à jouer avec l'ourlet de mon pantalon alors que je m'encourageais silencieusement à demander ce que je voulais savoir.

'' - D'accord, ce suspense est formellement en train de me tuer, Bella. Il te suffit de demander. '' Il a roulé sur le côté et a levé son bras de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur sa main. Il a levé les sourcils en attente de ma question.

'' - J'imagine que je me demandais ce qui s'était réellement passé entre Alice et toi. '' _Boum, directement les pieds dans le plat !_ Il n'a pas immédiatement répondu et brusquement, le silence est devenu maladroit. '' - Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre ou de me le dire si tu es mal à l'aise, mais... c'est seulement que... hé bien, vous sembliez tous les deux être tellement amoureux. Et il y a eu un temps où je pensais qu'une fois les vampires complètement engagés, c'était définitif. '' ai-je laissé échapper et j'ai commencé à paniquer, espérant que je ne l'avais pas offensé.

Jasper a roulé sur le dos et a levé les yeux vers le ciel. C'était un jour gris, avec rien d'autre que des nuages au-dessus, mais il a plissé les yeux comme si le soleil l'aveuglait.

'' - Je suis désolée, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit si tu n'es pas prêt. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'étais simplement curieuse. '' Je me sentais très gênée d'avoir abordé le sujet. C'était probablement la dernière chose au monde dont il avait envie de parler.

'' - Non, cela va aller, mais nous allons faire un marché. ''A-t-il dit.

'' - Quel genre de marché ? '' _À quoi pensait-il ?_

'' - Je vais répondre à ta question, mais je peux te poser une question en retour. '' Il ne m'a pas regardée en me demandant cela, je savais donc que cela allait être quelque chose auquel je trouverais difficile de répondre. J'ai pensé que ce n'était que justice puisque je savais que c'était probablement difficile pour lui de me donner une réponse.

'' - D'accord, marché conclu. '' ai-je répondu.

Il a fermé les yeux et a croisé ses mains derrière sa tête. J'ai eu l'impression que plusieurs minutes étaient passées avant qu'il ne prenne de nouveau la parole. '' - J'aimais Alice, j'aime toujours Alice et je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime encore. Cela a été une décision très difficile à prendre pour nous deux, mais nous l'avons fait et nous l'avons fait ensemble. Nous étions ensemble depuis tellement longtemps et nous avons vécu tellement de choses, mais nous étions arrivés à un point où aucun de nous ne voulait continuer de voyager ensemble. Tu as raison, une fois que des vampires s'engagent, ils s'engagent généralement pour l'éternité. Toutefois, si les deux parties veulent mettre fin à la liaison, cela peut-être fait. Alice et moi voulions simplement des choses différentes. Elle voulait une vie de famille avec les Cullen et je voulais quelque chose d'autre. Ce que cela pourrait être, je ne le sais pas... du moins pas encore. Je cherche toujours, je suis toujours à la recherche de ce qui va me compléter et je sais que c'est là, quelque part. '' Il s'est arrêté un instant et a ouvert les yeux.

'' - Nous avons essayé pendant de nombreuses années et elle m'a énormément aidé à me conformer à son mode de vie, mais je pense qu'elle en a eu assez des efforts constants qu'il fallait faire pour me garder dans le droit chemin, en quelque sorte. Elle a commencé à dire que nous luttions pour un combat perdu d'avance en nous obstinant à vouloir que cela marche et je pense qu'elle croyait sincèrement que nous n'avions plus d'éternité ensemble. Je pense qu'elle a vu quelque chose dans ses visions concernant notre avenir, mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé et je n'ai jamais fait pression sur elle pour le savoir. Dans la dernière année de notre relation, j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait jeté l'éponge. Elle ne m'a jamais dit la véritable raison et, cela me fait mal de le dire, je ne m'en souciais vraiment plus. Je voulais rompre autant qu'elle. Je n'ai plus l'impression que mon destin était d'être avec les Cullen. J'ai eu l'impression que j'étais censé mener une vie différente et je voulais essayer de trouver ce que c'était. '' Il était toujours couché sur le dos et il a lentement roulé sur le côté pour me regarder.

J'ai eu l'impression que j'avais raté quelque chose et j'ai donc décidé de le pousser davantage. '' - Je crois qu'à présent, je me pose une autre question, si l'un des catalyseurs de votre rupture était que tu avais besoin de faire des choses différentes, pourquoi vas-tu à l'Université et te mets-tu exactement dans la même situation que tu ne voulais plus pour commencer ? Pourquoi et comment se fait-il que tu as beaucoup plus de contrôle à présent ? '' J'espérais que je n'étais pas en train de le pousser à bout, mais je m'étais simplement demandée pourquoi j'avais l'impression que Jasper ne semblait pas avoir de problème autour de moi aujourd'hui, alors qu'autrefois, une simple coupure avec du papier près de lui avait failli me coûter la vie.

Jasper a pris une profonde inspiration et a lentement exhalé. '' - J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec moi-même après avoir quitté les Cullen, ce que j'ai énormément apprécié, mais par la suite, j'ai réalisé que la compagnie des autres me manquait. '' Il s'est assis et a croisé les jambes tout en se tournant vers moi.

'' - Bella, je suis un homme trop fier pour revenir chez les Cullen la queue entre les jambes. Pour être parfaitement honnête. Je ne voudrais pas y retourner simplement pour avoir de la compagnie. Je vaux mieux que cela et je veux réussir par moi-même. Je veux m'en tenir à ce genre de vie. Aller de nouveau à l'école était simplement un moyen de tâter le terrain si tu veux. Comme tu le sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de vampires avec notre alimentation alors je sais que je ne vais pas trouver une compagne qui aura le même régime qu'Alice avait. Je voulais simplement rencontrer des gens. Être parmi la population. ''

'' - Ensuite je t'ai vue et tout a changé. Je savais que je pouvais y arriver. Je voulais y arriver. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi cela semblait beaucoup plus facile pour moi d'être auprès de toi et cela me plaît que tu aies cette impression ou que tu penses cela, mais s'il te plaît, ne t'y trompe pas, c'est toujours un combat d'être autour de toi aujourd'hui, autant que cela l'était quand tu étais avec Edward. '' Il s'est brièvement arrêté et a pris mes mains dans les siennes.

'' - Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Je veux seulement te rappeler ce que je suis et ce que je suis capable de faire. Quand bien même j'ai l'impression que je peux garder ma maîtrise de soi ou que j'ai ma soif sous contrôle, elle est là, toujours présente dans le fond de mon esprit à attendre que je baisse ma garde. '' Il a frotté ses pouces sur mes paumes.

'' - Comment est-ce que tu peux faire cela ? Me toucher comme cela, être prêt de moi, passer autant de temps avec moi alors qu'auparavant tu ne pouvais pas ? '' lui ai-je demandé en serrant ses mains à nouveau.

'' - Très franchement, je n'en avais pas besoin avant. Tu étais... la petite amie humaine d'Edward. Je n'ai fait aucun effort parce que je ne pensais pas que la situation le justifiait. Je sais que c'est rude et je m'en excuse. J'ai volontairement gardé mes distances parce que je ne voulais pas te connaître. Je croyais qu'Edward n'allait jamais te transformer et tu serais donc sortie de nos vies au bout de quelques mois. À présent je sais que j'ai été un imbécile et que j'ai raté l'occasion de me faire une merveilleuse amie. Les choses sont tellement différentes maintenant. Les circonstances sont différentes. Je veux être ton ami. '' Ses pouces glacés ont arrêté de se déplacer sur ma peau chaude. '' - Je veux te toucher et je veux que tu me touches en retour. S'il te plaît, crois-moi, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester en contrôle quand je serais avec toi. '' Son visage était tellement sincère que si j'avais eu des réserves au sujet de ses intentions, elles auraient fondu.

'' - Je te crois, Jasper. Pas une seule fois j'ai eu l'impression que tu allais perdre le contrôle sur ta soif de sang. '' Je me suis penchée et je lui ai donné une rapide étreinte. Il m'a serré doucement en retour et quand nous avons de nouveau regardé l'autre, j'ai vu qu'il était soulagé. ''- Encore merci d'être toujours aussi honnête avec moi. ''

'' - En fait, je suis content que tu aies posé la question, Bella. Je me sens mieux maintenant que tu sais pourquoi Alice et moi nous sommes séparés. Je ne voudrais jamais que tu penses que j'ai de mauvais sentiments pour elle ou que je ne l'aime plus ou même que j'aurais pu simplement la quitter. Je l'aimerais pour le restant de mes jours. Seulement je ne serais plus jamais avec elle de cette façon à nouveau. '' Sa tristesse se réfléchissait sur son visage et mon cœur a compati pour lui.

J'ai décidé de changer de conversation dans l'espoir de changer son humeur. '' - Bien, à présent c'est à ton tour de poser une question. '' Instinctivement, je me suis tendue. Je savais que je n'aurais probablement pas envie de répondre, mais il était normal que je sois tout aussi ouverte et honnête avec Jasper qu'il l'avait été avec moi.

Il m'a regardée et m'a souri, ce qui m'a fait me détendre. '' - Je me posais des questions au sujet de ta relation avec Jacob... ''

J'ai été un peu surprise et je l'ai interrompu avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. '' - Jacob ? Nous sommes seulement amis. Rien ne s'est jamais passé entre nous. '' Lui ai-je répondu avec soulagement en pensant que j'avais obtenu une question facile.

'' - Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te demander. ''

 _Dommage._

Il a continué. '' - Après le départ d'Edward et vu que tu étais tellement mal, je me demandais si tu avais peut-être parlé à Jacob de ce que nous étions. ''

 _Oh, merde. Il se demande si j'ai brisé le traité._

'' - En fait, Jasper, c'était Jacob qui m'avait dit que vous étiez des vampires, mais il ne savait pas qu'il le faisait à cette époque. Il m'a raconté quelques-unes des légendes Quileute concernant les sang-froids et j'ai fait le rapprochement. À l'époque, Jacob pensait que ce n'était que cela, du folklore, mais après tout ce que j'ai vécu et tout ce que Jacob a fait pour moi, il n'y a plus eu de secrets entre nous. Il sait tout. Il sait au sujet de James, de son attaque, que j'ai été mordue et comment Edward a dû aspirer le venin. Il sait qu'Emmett et toi avez tous les deux tué James. Cependant, même si je n'avais pas parlé de ces choses avec Jacob, il savait d'après les légendes qu'Alice et toi n'étiez pas avec les Cullen la première fois qu'ils sont venus à Forks et il était raisonnable de penser que lorsque vous êtes revenus tous ensemble, il avait trouvé la solution avant que je lui en parle. '' Je me suis arrêtée un instant, ne sachant pas si je devais continuer. Je ne voulais pas divulguer le secret de Jacob, mais j'étais certaine que si Jasper voulait bien y penser pendant quelques minutes, il allait comprendre.

'' - Est-ce qu'il sait au sujet de ton anniversaire et de ce que j'ai essayé de faire ? '' a-t-il demandé en baissant les yeux avec remords.

J'ai tendu la main vers lui pour prendre la sienne, ayant l'impression épouvantable qui se sentait toujours aussi coupable pour ce qui s'était passé. '' - Oui, il sait. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il est tellement en colère contre moi, parce que je passe du temps avec toi à présent. '' Je ne pensais pas que j'avais besoin de mentir sur les raisons pour lesquelles Jake était aussi furieux.

Jasper n'a rien dit, mais il a légèrement pincé ses lèvres, j'ai ressenti le besoin de poursuivre. '' - Jasper, je n'ai jamais été en colère contre toi pour ce qui s'est passé, tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je ne veux pas que tu te vautres dans la culpabilité à ce sujet plus longtemps. Tu as été pardonné, tu as été pardonné dès l'instant où cela s'est produit. '' J'ai tiré sur sa main pour attirer son attention et il m'a regardée. '' - Je veux que nous oubliions que c'est arrivé. ''

Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui offrir quelques paroles de réconfort supplémentaire, le grondement du tonnerre a interrompu notre pique-nique. J'ai regardé Jasper, surprise qu'il n'avait pas senti venir la pluie. Nous nous sommes rapidement levés et avons tout jeté dans le panier. Juste à l'instant où nous fermions le couvercle, la pluie s'est mise à tomber à verse. Jasper a attrapé ma main et nous avons commencé à courir vers l'hôtel. Nous avons ri alors qu'il tentait de son mieux de courir à un rythme qui s'adaptait au mien, mais je voyais bien qu'il voulait simplement me jeter par-dessus son épaule et courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour m'abriter de la pluie car il était pratiquement en train de me traîner derrière lui.

'' - Jasper, arrête ! Je ne peux pas courir vite. '' ai-je ri. Il s'est immédiatement arrêté et m'a regardée avec exaspération.

'' - Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes un rhume. Nous allons simplement continuer et tu vas prendre un bon bain chaud et entrer dans des vêtements secs. Il a tiré sur mon bras pour me pousser à courir à nouveau.

J'ai tapé du pied derrière lui alors qu'il me poussait en avant. J'ai essayé de faire la moue pour voir si cela aurait le moindre effet sur lui, il a simplement levé les yeux au ciel et il m'a traînée en avant à nouveau. Nous sommes arrivés devant une très grande flaque d'eau et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai sauté au milieu et j'ai commencé à l'éclabousser. Sa première réaction a été d'être choqué, mais il a ensuite riposté et nous avons rapidement été engagés dans une féroce bataille d'eau. Nous avons ri tellement fort qu'à un moment je me suis pliée en deux de douleur en raison d'un terrible point de côté.

'' - Tu as gagné, tu as gagné ! J'abandonne. '' ai-je crié alors que reprenais mon souffle pour essayer de retrouver la parole. J'ai éclaté de rire en imaginant à quoi nous devions ressembler, deux adultes cultivés gambadant dans une flaque d'eau sur le côté de la route, j'étais certaine que cela devait être tout un spectacle.

'' - Aller viens, nous allons faire la course pour revenir à l'hôtel. '' J'ai lancé une grande quantité d'eau dans sa direction et je suis partie sur les chapeaux de roue en sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je réussisse à le battre, mais la course a tout de même été amusante. Il m'avait rattrapée avant même que je n'aie fini ma phrase et il m'a de nouveau traînée derrière lui. Nous avons sauté dans chaque flaque d'eau tout le long du chemin en essayant d'éclabousser l'autre une fois de plus. Nous avons fait irruption dans l'hôtel, pliés en deux avec nos rires et complètement trempés. J'ai levé les yeux vers Jasper qui avait brusquement cessé de rire et regardait autour de lui dans le hall d'entrée. Nous avons été accueillis par des regards de désapprobation et quelques hoquets.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de gens mouillés auparavant. '' Ai-je murmuré alors que je regardais Jasper avec embarras. Il a gloussé et avait l'air prêt à me dire qu'il était d'accord avec moi quand il m'a regardée. Sa bouche s'est grande ouverte et ses yeux se sont écarquillés.

'' - Quoi ? '' J'ai baissé les yeux simplement pour remarquer que mon T-shirt serré blanc et mon soutien-gorge en coton également blanc ne laissaient plus rien à l'imagination. '' - Oh ! '' ai-je haleté et j'ai rapidement enveloppé mes bras autour de ma poitrine tandis que mon visage brûlait d'embarras. _Oh mon Dieu, achève-moi maintenant._ J'ai entendu la mâchoire de Jasper de refermer bruyamment quand ses dents ont claqué les unes contre les autres. Il m'a rapidement attrapée, m'a retournée et m'a écrasée contre sa poitrine. J'ai levé le regard vers lui et j'ai remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris et qu'il grinçait des dents.

'' - Tout va bien ? ''

'' - Oui, je... je n'ai simplement pas aimé les émotions que je recevais de certains hommes dans le hall d'accueil. '' Il a commencé à me guider vers les escaliers, ce qui était assez étrange puisque je marchais à reculons, mais j'étais plus préoccupée à essayer d'alléger l'humeur de Jasper.

'' - Merde, Jasper, je suis assez maladroite lorsque je marche normalement, tu veux réellement prendre le risque de me faire marcher à reculons ? '' ai-je plaisanté alors que mon visage était blotti contre sa poitrine. J'en ai profité pour inhaler son doux parfum et j'ai senti une pointe de chaleur se précipiter en moi.

'' - Nous allons simplement monter à l'étage. '' Il a souri à travers ses dents serrées et j'ai remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait revenus à leur magnifique couleur normale, mais plus clair tout de même. Il m'a manœuvrée vers les escaliers et m'a guidée sans effort les quelques premières marches jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors de vus, il m'a ensuite jetée sur son épaule et en un clin d'œil, il me posait sur le comptoir de la salle de bain et m'a recouverte d'une serviette. Je ne l'avais même pas vu sortir la clé et ouvrir la porte de la suite. Il a attrapé une autre serviette qu'il a enroulée autour de mes jambes. J'ai voulu protester que cela n'avait pas de sens de me couvrir de serviettes alors que j'étais toujours dans mes vêtements mouillés, mais Jasper agissait étrangement, alors je suis restée silencieuse.

L'atmosphère dans la salle de bain donnait l'impression d'être étouffante à cause de l'embarras et Jasper refusait de me regarder. Il s'est penché au-dessus de la baignoire et a commencé à la remplir d'eau. Il a versé dedans un quelconque bain moussant et a vérifié la température de l'eau pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas trop chaude.

Il s'est raclé la gorge. '' - À présent, je veux que tu entres dans cette baignoire et que tu te détendes, Mademoiselle Swan. Je vais aller voir si je peux obtenir un peu plus de serviettes puisque nous avons sali toutes celles que nous avions. '' Il ne m'avait toujours pas regardée quand il a quitté la salle de bain, marchant à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide que celui qu'il utilisait habituellement. J'ai attrapé les serviettes supplémentaires qui étaient dans la salle de bain et je l'ai suivi dans le salon pour les lui donner. Cependant, j'ai eu beau regarder partout autour de moi, je ne l'ai vu nulle part. J'ai remarqué que la fenêtre de la baie vitrée menant à la terrasse était ouverte, j'ai donc sorti la tête et je l'ai vu debout sous la pluie. Il était appuyé sur ses mains qui étaient posées sur la rambarde comme s'il était tendu. Il avait la tête baissée et ses yeux étaient fermés avec force.

'' - Jasper, tu vas bien ? '' lui ai-je demandé sur le seuil de la porte.

'' - Oui, Bella, je vais bien. Merci. J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps. S'il te plaît, va profiter de la salle de bain. '' Il ne s'était toujours pas tourné pour me faire face. '' - Je vais avoir besoin de sortir quelque temps, Bella, mais je serais de retour très bientôt. ''

'' - Très bien. '' ai-je répondu doucement, comprenant qu'il allait chasser. '' - Je m'en vais. Je vais laisser des serviettes sèches pour toi dans le salon afin que tu puisses te sécher. Je serai dans la salle de bain, je peux donc attendre que les autres arrivent. J'ai posé les serviettes sur la table basse du salon et je me suis retournée pour voir qu'il avait disparu sans bruit du balcon. Cela n'avait pas d'importance à quel point j'essayais de ne pas y penser, je savais où il allait et ce qu'il allait faire. Je suis retournée dans la salle de bain avec inquiétude, quelque chose semblait le préoccuper et j'espérais que ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir parlé d'Alice qui l'avait provoqué parce qu'il était évident qu'il se souciait toujours d'elle, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il serait inapproprié de ma part de le pousser plus loin que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Il s'ouvrirait peut-être à moi plus tard dans la soirée.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour me détendre dans le bain parce que mes dents claquaient à présent à force d'être humide et d'avoir froid depuis si longtemps. J'ai rapidement couru dans la chambre, j'ai attrapé mon pyjama, mon Ipod et je me suis dépouillée de mes vêtements aussi rapidement que j'ai pu. J'ai sauté dans la baignoire et je n'ai pas pu contrôler le gémissement qui s'est échappé de mes lèvres. La température était parfaite et mon corps a lentement commencé à se réchauffer. J'ai tendu la main vers la douche et j'ai attrapé mon shampoing pour laver rapidement mes cheveux sous l'eau courante du bain. Je me suis ensuite laissée glisser dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que la seule partie qui ne soit pas immergée soit ma tête. J'ai mis les écouteurs de mon Ipod, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis détendue.

Immédiatement, mes pensées se sont tournées vers tout l'amusement que nous avions eu dans la journée. Jasper m'avait constamment surprise avec son humour et sa personnalité. Il avait toujours été tellement renfermé auparavant que j'appréciais réellement d'apprendre à connaître le vrai Jasper. J'ai pensé à la façon dont nous nous étions énormément amusés pendant notre bataille d'eau. J'ai revu le visage choqué de Jasper la première fois que je l'avais aspergé et comment il avait ri avant de m'éclabousser immédiatement en retour. Sa chemise a été complètement trempée et s'est accrochés à son corps, me montrant chaque courbe et chaque ondulation de son torse musclé que j'avais reluqué sans vergogne le matin. Il était très bien bâti, pas de la même façon qu'un culturiste, mais tout de même comme un sportif. Il était très différent d'Edward qui, bien que musclé à sa manière, était plus mince et plus longiligne.

J'ai secoué la tête en gloussant. Bon sang, je rêvassais encore sur Jasper et sur son corps de rêve. _Il fallait que cela cesse._ Je me suis lentement assise dans le bain et j'étais sur le point d'enlever mes écouteurs quand j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de bains avec un tas de serviettes qui m'a empêchée de voir son visage. J'ai paniqué et j'ai hurlé à pleins poumons.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit**

 **POV Jasper**

Je suis revenu de ma chasse et j'ai remarqué qu'une femme de chambre était venue dans la suite pour y déposer des serviettes supplémentaires. J'ai utilisé le reste de celles qui étaient sèches pour me nettoyer pendant que j'attendais que Bella termine de prendre son bain. Lorsque nous étions arrivés dans la suite, j'avais dû m'éloigner d'elle pendant quelques minutes. Quand nous étions rentrés dans l'auberge après notre course sous la pluie, j'avais senti la désapprobation et le dédain de nombreuses personnes dans le hall d'entrée, mais c'était la convoitise que j'avais ressentie de quelques-uns des hommes qui m'avait complètement dérouté. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie regardé Bella.

Son mince T-shirt blanc était trempé et tendu sur ses seins parfaitement ronds, son soutien-gorge était également trempé et laissait vraiment très peu de place à l'imagination. Sa peau était couverte de chair de poule et ses mamelons étaient fortement rigides et tendus du fait de la pluie froide. Ma bouche avait littéralement béé. J'avais eu l'impression d'être un vrai connard en restant là à la regarder la bouche béante, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'avais été déchiré entre le sentiment immédiat de protection qui m'avait envahi et une sensation de désir inhabituel qui avait, de façon assez inattendue, pointé le bout de son nez. J'avais donc fait la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit et je l'avais tirée contre ma poitrine pour la cacher à la vue de tout le monde.

Il n'avait pas échappé à mon attention que ses seins très humides étaient à présent pressés contre le bas de ma poitrine, ses mamelons dressés me rendant parfaitement conscient de leur présence. Une part de moi voulait croire que je l'avais fait parce que Bella était embarrassée, mais une autre part de moi était furieuse que d'autres hommes la regardaient, fixaient les yeux sur sa beauté. Les émotions émanant d'eux m'ont donné envie de traverser la pièce et de leur arracher la gorge. Je ne voulais pas que quiconque la voit comme cela. _Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à avoir ce genre de sentiment ?_

Une fois de retour dans la suite, je savais que je devais sortir. Je n'avais pas _besoin_ de chasser... Je _devais_ aller chasser. Je pouvais sentir que l'emprise que j'avais sur mon contrôle glissait légèrement. C'était déconcertant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais... ce n'était pas le contrôle sur ma soif qui glissait, c'était quelque chose de complètement différent. J'avais espéré qu'une fois loin d'elle et qu'après avoir chassé je me sentirais mieux, mais cela n'a pas été le cas.

Les sentiments qui s'étaient éveillés en moi quand j'avais pensé à d'autres hommes la regardant m'ont surpris. Quand je l'avais regardée et que j'avais vu sa beauté, j'avais immédiatement voulu la toucher, lever la main et caresser ses mamelons très tendus qui pointaient contre son T-shirt, j'avais alors su que je devais m'éloigner d'elle. J'avais honte en pensant à ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait que je pensais à ce genre de chose à son sujet.

Je me suis dirigé vers la porte de la salle de bain, encore perdu dans mes pensées, et j'ai donné un bref coup sur la porte. Je n'ai pas entendu de réponse et j'ai pensé que Bella était sortie et était dans la chambre. J'aurais dû faire plus attention et écouter. _Je suis un vampire !_ J'aurais dû entendre qu'elle était toujours là, la détecter en quelque sorte, mais j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées, dans mes souvenirs d'elle complètement mouillée et frigorifiée qui traversaient rapidement ma tête que je n'y ai pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de valser dans la salle de bains avec une brassée de serviettes propres. _Peut-être que j'avais volontairement choisi d'ignorer les bruits provenant de derrière la porte ?_

Son hurlement a été comme une gifle au visage. J'ai immédiatement regardé par-dessus la pile de serviettes pour me retrouver directement en face de ses seins. La voir nue, à l'exception de quelques bulles blanches qui s'accrochaient encore à sa peau, m'a pratiquement fait tomber à genoux. Elle était plus que parfaite, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots pour la décrire. Pendant les quelques secondes où je l'avais regardée sans vergogne, encore une fois, j'avais pu voir comment sa peau avait rougi dans la chaleur du bain, à quel point elle semblait douce, à quel point ses seins étaient ronds et guillerets, même sans son soutien-gorge pour lui fournir de l'aide. Ses mamelons avaient une teinte plus foncée de rose que sa peau et étaient de nouveau durcis par la fraîcheur de l'air et peut-être le choc de ma présence alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de la salle de bain. Il m'a fallu toute la retenue que je possédais pour me retourner et arrêter de la regarder. J'étais certain que je n'avais regardé ses seins que pendant une seconde, mais l'image était gravée dans mon cerveau et j'avais l'impression que je les regardais toujours.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, je suis désolé. J'ai frappé et quand je n'ai rien entendu, j'ai cru que tu avais déjà terminé et que tu étais dans la chambre à coucher. '' Je tenais toujours les serviettes, que j'ai ensuite posées sur le comptoir à côté de moi.

Je pouvais entendre des éclaboussures derrière moi alors que Bella s'installait dans la baignoire pour se cacher de mon regard. '' - Jasper, c'est bon. C'est seulement que... euh... je n'avais pas vu ton visage derrière les serviettes. Tu m'as simplement surprise. Je veux dire... Bon sang, je suis désolée. Je ne m'attendais pas... Seigneur, je ne voulais pas crier. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! J'avais mon Ipod et je ne t'ai pas entendu. '' Elle a laissé échapper un petit rire de nervosité. '' - Détends-toi, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas déjà eu un bon aperçu d'eux un peu plus tôt de toute façon ! '' a essayé de plaisanter Bella alors que je souhaitais avoir une mort rapide et sans douleur. Je ne savais pas lequel était le plus embarrassé à ce point, de Bella ou de moi, mais le sentiment épaississait l'atmosphère dans la pièce et commençait à devenir étouffant.

'' - Je croyais que tu avais terminé ici et que tu étais dans la chambre à coucher. Je n'aurai jamais envahi intentionnellement ton intimité de cette façon. Je suis vraiment désolé. '' Je radotais, mais j'avais l'impression d'être un imbécile pour lui être tombé dessus comme cela. Je sentais qu'elle était gênée et non en colère, ce qui m'a fait me sentir un peu mieux, mais très peu. J'étais un goujat de l'avoir reluquée. Toutefois, si j'avais la possibilité de la regarder à nouveau, est-ce que je ne le referais pas ? Si probablement. J'étais toujours un homme, un homme qui n'avait pas vu de femme nue depuis plusieurs années.

'' - Jasper, vraiment, ça va aller. Mais, euh, si tu me donnais quelques minutes, je serais heureuse de sortir et de te laisser venir ici à ton tour. ''

'' - Oh, Mon Dieu, je suis toujours là, pas vrai ? '' ai-je balbutié en sortant finalement à la hâte de la salle de bain.

Je me suis assis sur le canapé et j'ai attendu que Bella finisse. Cette fois, j'ai écouté les bruits qu'elle faisait pendant qu'elle se déplaçait. Je pouvais presque l'imaginer dans mon esprit, la voir sortir de la baignoire et tirer sur le petit bouchon de vidange permettant à l'eau de s'échapper vers les égouts. Je pouvais entendre les bruits légers de la serviette pendant qu'elle se déplaçait doucement sur sa peau. La porte qui séparait la salle de bain de la chambre s'est ouverte puis refermée avec un petit clic. J'avais besoin de mémoriser ces sons pour être certain de savoir sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle avait quitté la salle de bain avant que je n'y fasse irruption et que je la revoie. Elle est sortie de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard dans son pyjama et en apportant une des couvertures du lit avec elle. Elle ne m'a pas regardé alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle était toujours embarrassée à cause de l'incident de la salle de bains et j'allais devoir faire tout mon possible pour changer son humeur.

Sa tenue m'avait tout de même surpris. '' - Ne veux-tu pas sortir pour dîner une fois que je me serais nettoyé ? '' ai-je demandé, curieux de savoir pour quelle raison elle avait l'air prête à se mettre au lit, oubliant qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle était susceptible d'être fatiguée d'avoir passé toute la journée en plein air.

'' - En fait, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais rester ici et peut-être louer un film ? '' Elle a froncé le nez de la plus adorable des façons, comme si elle essayait de me convaincre d'être d'accord en me posant une question, mais en me faisant également une suggestion.

'' - Bien sûr, comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de sortir pour essayer les restaurants locaux. '' Ai-je blagué en espérant qu'elle comprendrait l'humour dans cela et j'ai été récompensé par un sourire complètement sarcastique. Personne ne pourrait jamais dire que Bella n'avait pas le sens de l'humour. Cela a semblé alléger la légère tension entre nous et j'ai espéré que l'épisode embarrassant quelques minutes plus tôt serait oublié et que nous serions en mesure de passer une agréable soirée.

Je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bains pour prendre rapidement une douche. Encore une fois, la salle de bain avait l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise. Ses flacons étaient posés tout le long du bord de la douche et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai attrapé son shampoing, je l'ai porté jusqu'à mon nez et j'ai profondément inhalé son parfum dans mes poumons. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai imaginé la longue chevelure luxuriante de Bella, l'eau cascadant en ruisseaux le long de son corps, la mousse de son bain moussant ruisselant entre ses seins, dévalant son délicat ventre plat, avant de se faire piéger dans les boucles de sa... _Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ?_

Ce week-end était en passe de devenir une pure torture. Les pensées qui étaient à présent sur mon esprit n'avaient plus rien à voir avec celles que l'on pourrait penser venant d'un ami. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Mes sentiments pour Bella ressemblaient-ils de moins en moins à ceux de l'amitié ? Si je ne reprenais pas le contrôle de mes émotions, j'allais franchir une ligne avec Bella et j'allais la faire fuir. Je préférais avoir une vie de simple amitié avec elle plutôt que rien du tout.

Après y avoir un peu réfléchi, j'ai été très heureux que Bella voulait rester ici ce soir. C'était notre dernière soirée avant de repartir à la maison et j'allais l'avoir pour moi tout seul. Même si la chaleur de l'eau chaude était incroyable, je me suis précipité pour me préparer et revenir auprès d'elle.

Elle était recroquevillée sur le canapé et zappait sur les canaux de la télévision quand je me suis assis à l'extrémité opposée. Elle a levé les yeux sur moi et m'a donné un de ses sourires particuliers. '' - J'ai commandé une pizza. '' J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. J'avais voulu la soigner ce soir en lui offrant un grand dîner, mais puisque nous avions décidé de rester ici, je voulais lui commander quelque chose de sympa sur le menu à la carte du service en chambre. '' - Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas très audacieux, mais c'est ce dont j'avais envie. '' Elle s'est léchée les lèvres en prévision de son dîner.

'' - As-tu envie de regarder quelque chose en particulier ? '' M'a-t-elle demandé alors qu'elle continuait à parcourir les canaux.

'' - Non, c'est ton anniversaire, tu choisis. '' Elle a tiré la langue en me faisant une grimace espiègle quand j'ai mentionné son anniversaire. J'ai gloussé et je me suis repositionné sur le canapé pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point il était facile de se détendre avec Bella et à quel point j'avais l'impression que nous avions fait cela pendant des années.

'' - Oh, regarde ! Ils ont « Orgueil et Préjugés ». Nous allons regarder cela. '' Je pouvais sentir son excitation avant même qu'elle commence à sauter de haut en bas sur le canapé.

'' - Combien de fois as-tu vu ce film ? '' Ai-je demandé, sachant qu'elle l'avait probablement vu une douzaine de fois.

'' - Pas tant que cela. '' S'est-elle défendue. '' - Il s'agit de la version avec Keira Knightly. Je ne l'ai seulement vue que quelques fois. Cela te dérange ? Si tu préfères, nous pouvons regarder quelque chose avec de l'action ou du gore ? '' Elle a essayé de faire la moue, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que j'allais pouvoir lui résister.

'' - Non, je serais ravi de le voir. C'est également un de mes livres préférés. '' ai-je dit alors qu'on frappait à la porte. Je me suis levé pour répondre. Réalisant que cela devait être la pizza, j'ai sorti un peu d'argent de mon portefeuille.

Bella a sauté du canapé et a tenté de m'arrêter. Je ne m'y attendais pas et je n'ai donc pas pu amortir le choc. Elle a atterri sur mon dos et a glissé sur le sol comme si elle avait simplement essayé de s'attaquer à la façade d'un immeuble. '' - Argh. '' A-t-elle gémi avant d'éclater de rire. '' - Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de payer cette pizza. J'ai de l'argent sur la table pour ça. '' Elle s'est retournée et a essayé de se lever, mais elle a commencé à gémir avant de partir dans un fou rire.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' Je l'ai rapidement ramassée et je l'ai posée sur le canapé. Les coups ont recommencé à la porte, un peu plus forts et j'ai couru pour l'ouvrir, j'ai attrapé la pizza et j'ai jeté l'argent au livreur surpris. J'étais de retour au côté de Bella avant qu'elle ne puisse même cligner des yeux.

'' - Tu t'es cassée quelque chose ? Tu m'as frappé plutôt durement. '' J'ai rapidement scanné son corps, à la recherche de blessures.

'' - La seule chose qui souffre, c'est mon ego. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu être une mouche pour tous les dommages que je t'ai infligé ! '' Elle a croisé les bras en faisant la moue. Elle était tout simplement trop mignonne pour que je réponde. Je me suis arrêté alors que je regardais sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle avait avancée de façon adorable. Je pouvais m'imaginer la sucer délicatement, peut-être même la grignoter... _D'accord, ces pensées doivent cesser._

'' - Viens, il est temps de prendre un peu de nourriture. '' Je lui ai fait un signe de la tête avant de poser la pizza sur la table du salon, d'aller chercher une assiette, un couteau, une fourchette et des serviettes dans la cuisine que j'ai également posés sur la table. Je me suis à nouveau assis auprès d'elle et j'ai saisi la télécommande.

'' - Je vais faire démarrer le film pendant que tu manges. ''

'' - Merci. '' Elle m'a souri et je l'ai regardée attraper une part de pizza et commencer à la manger. Étrangement, j'ai trouvé que c'était un spectacle magnifique. En fait, j'ai même trouvé que c'était un peu érotique de regarder les muscles de sa mâchoire mâcher la pizza, sa gorge se déplacer quand elle l'avalait, ses gémissements de plaisir à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une autre bouchée. Le son était comme de la musique pour mes oreilles et j'ai souhaité que ses gémissements soient le résultat que quelque chose que je lui aurais fait. Elle devait être vraiment affamée puisque ses yeux se sont révulsés alors qu'elle prenait les premières bouchées. '' - C'est TELLEMENT bon ! '' S'est-elle exclamée avant de prendre une autre bouchée.

Mes mains m'ont picoté à l'idée de pouvoir caresser son cou, de faire courir mes lèvres lentement le long de sa mâchoire, de sentir les pulsations de son sang alors qu'il se précipitait dans ses veines. Une explosion de venin a envahi ma bouche et j'ai su qu'il était temps que je reprenne le contrôle de moi-même.

Chaque minute que je passais avec Bella devenait une lutte. Même si elle semblait croire que c'était plus facile pour moi, plus je passais de temps avec elle plus je la désirais et pas seulement son sang. L'envie de la mordre ne diminuait jamais, peu importait à quel point j'étais devenu insensible à son odeur, mais j'avais découvert que je me battais à présent contre une nouvelle envie, un désir nouveau auquel je ne m'étais pas attendu. Ces émotions émergentes étaient tellement nouvelles pour moi que je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir si je les reconnaissais.

Quand j'étais avec Alice, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'être prudent. Nous étions égaux, je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal physiquement, je n'avais donc aucune raison de me contrôler. Quand j'avais une envie ou un désir, je le satisfaisais. Toutefois, avec Bella, je pourrais simplement la tuer par accident d'une simple caresse. Je réalisais à présent que je ne serais jamais capable d'être proche d'elle. Je connaissais Bella, j'aimais Bella comme une sœur et, au plus profond de moi, je savais désormais que mon amour pour elle se développait en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. J'avais construit les bases d'une relation avec elle que je ne serais jamais capable de construire avec un étranger, mais je ne pourrais jamais être plus qu'un ami pour elle et peu importait à quel point je pourrais vouloir autre chose. Quelque chose... de plus.

Nous avons passé la soirée dans un silence confortable. J'ai beaucoup apprécié de regarder Bella alors qu'elle riait et pleurait pendant le film. Cela m'a remué quand Mr Darcy a déclaré son amour à Élisabeth. Il l'avait dit de manière si parfaite. Elle l'avait complètement envoûté et il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter. Pour la première fois j'ai compris cela, je ressentais la même chose.

Quand le film a été terminé, nous avons mis un peu d'ordre et nous sommes dirigés vers la chambre à coucher. Bella ne m'avait rien demandé, elle m'avait simplement regardé avec espoir et j'ai su qu'elle voulait que je l'aide à dormir. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux. Je redoutais la journée de demain quand j'allais devoir la déposer à son appartement et ne devoir de nouveau la voir que quelques courtes heures par jour. Ici, j'avais l'impression que nous étions dans notre propre petit monde chaleureux et la réalité semblait tellement froide et dure.

Bella s'est endormie presque instantanément. J'aurais simplement voulu qu'elle reste éveillée juste un peu plus longtemps. Je ne voulais pas que cette nuit se termine parce que c'était notre dernière nuit ensemble. Je savais désormais que j'allais immédiatement planifier un autre week-end. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être de nouveau aussi proche d'elle. Je l'ai regardée alors que sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait à chaque souffle qu'elle prenait pendant qu'elle était blottie sur mes genoux pour la nuit. Mes yeux se sont attardés sur ses seins qui bougeaient à chacune de ses inspirations et expirations. Ils n'étaient pas énormes, en aucun cas, mais parfaits et fermes, vraiment tentateurs et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être en mesure de les toucher, de la toucher.

Elle avait tellement mûri depuis Forks. C'était une femme qui dormait sur mes genoux, pas une naïve petite fille sans défense. Elle en avait trop vu, elle en avait trop bavé pour être encore considérée comme une petite fille. Son petit débardeur noir était serré au niveau de sa taille, accentuant ses courbes féminines. J'ai également adoré les cranes et les os croisés disséminés sur le bas de son pyjama. J'ai regardé ses pieds et j'ai remarqué qu'eux aussi étaient parfaits, pas un seul orteil plus long que les autres, ils étaient tous de la même taille et en parfait état. Je n'ai pas été surpris de voir que ses ongles ne portaient pas de vernis. Je n'imaginais pas Bella faire quelque chose comme cela de son plein gré. J'ai tiré les couvertures sur elle, la bordant doucement pour la nuit, j'ai attrapé mon livre sur la table de chevet et je me suis installé dans le lit.

Bella a dormi profondément, ne se déplaçant seulement qu'une ou deux fois pendant la nuit, mais elle est restée tout le temps avec sa tête sur mes genoux. J'ai essayé de me concentrer et de lire le livre que j'avais apporté, mais je n'ai pas pu, je voulais la regarder, absorber chaque détail sur elle, sachant qu'il y avait de fortes chances que je ne sois jamais autorisé à être aussi proche d'elle à nouveau. J'ai posé ma tête contre la tête de lit et j'ai commencé à rêver que j'étais un être humain et que j'étais en couple avec Bella. L'embrasser sans retenue, la toucher sans m'inquiéter de lui faire du mal, la déguster comme un homme déguste une femme, lui faire l'amour. Je me sentais devenir excité à cette seule pensée. J'ai imaginé tous les détails comme s'ils se passaient réellement, toutes les caresses qui se déroulaient au ralenti et dont je mémorisais tous les aspects, j'imaginais son goût sur mes lèvres et dans ma bouche, j'ai rêvé des endroits que je voulais visiter avec ma langue. J'ai gémi de façon audible à ce que je m'infligeais alors que cela devenait évident avec la pression grandissante entre mes cuisses.

Brusquement, elle s'est retournée, son visage me faisant face de nouveau, son visage directement sur mes cuisses, frottant son nez contre moi. Son bras a serpenté derrière mon dos et elle s'est accrochée au bas de mon T-shirt. Si j'avais eu encore un cœur battant, il aurait martelé furieusement dans ma poitrine. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir agir sur ces sentiments, mais je savais qu'elle ne se sentait pas de la même façon.

Mon corps se réjouissait du fait qu'elle soit si proche. J'étais capable de jouer légèrement avec ses cheveux, de passer mes doigts dans ses mèches soyeuses, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, parce que ce serait traverser une ligne et trahir sa confiance. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour passer ma main sur son bras souple, caresser la courbe douce de sa taille, passer mon doigt sur sa clavicule, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire de telles choses. Même penser à faire de telles choses me donnait l'impression d'être un sale pervers. _À quoi est-ce que je pensais ?_ Bella ne voudrait jamais que je lui fasse de telles choses.

J'étais fou de penser qu'elle voudrait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié avec moi. Je devais me sortir ces pensées de l'esprit et me concentrer pour être le meilleur ami que je pourrais être pour elle. J'ai regardé encore une fois son magnifique visage et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, la pensée de baisser mon visage vers le sien et de l'embrasser profondément était presque écrasante. J'ai imaginé mes lèvres descendre plus bas et toucher des parties de son corps que mes yeux n'avaient vu qu'une seconde alors qu'il était recouvert d'une montagne de bulles blanches mousseuses.

Alors que j'avais ces pensées, Bella a tourné son visage et l'a levé vers le mien, elle a entrouvert ses lèvres pleines et charnues en laissant échapper un petit gémissement alors que ses jambes bougeaient nerveusement sous les couvertures. Sa respiration est devenue rapide et peu profonde. J'ai été brusquement frappé par une explosion de luxure et de chaleur. Un désir indéniable s'est déplacé en vagues sur ma peau. C'était comme si Bella reflétait mes sentiments et plus encore. J'ai haleté quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu ma concentration et que je n'avais pas contrôlé mes émotions alors que j'avais des pensées à caractère sexuel impliquant Bella. La main qui tenait mon T-shirt a commencé à se serrer, ses ongles essayant désespérément de griffer mon dos. Il était évident qu'elle était plongée dans un rêve. Un rêve érotique que mes pensées incontrôlables avaient inspiré et, peu importe à quel point c'était mal pour moi de le faire, j'ai absorbé toutes les émotions sensuelles qu'elle a dégagées. Brusquement, elle a penché sa tête en arrière, se pressant contre moi et me faisant haleter alors qu'elle gémissait à nouveau. C'était faible, seulement un mot, mais avec mon audition, je l'ai entendue comme si elle l'avait crié par-dessus les toits.

'' - Jasper... ''

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf**

 **POV Bella**

Cela avait été une merveilleuse journée. La bataille d'eau avait été le point culminant de l'ensemble du week-end. C'était tellement génial de voir Jasper se lâcher réellement, se détendre et me montrer le vrai lui. Après le film, nous nous sommes retirés dans la chambre à coucher, ce qui l'emportait de loin sur toutes les autres choses que nous faisions ensemble. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de demander, il avait probablement simplement senti ce que je voulais et m'avais directement suivie... comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire pour nous. J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'endormir aussi facilement tout le temps, mais je doutais réellement que Jasper accepterait de passer chaque nuit avec moi. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il avait une vie avant que nous nous retrouvions de nouveau et il ne faisait cela que pour se rattraper pour mon anniversaire. Qui savait à quelle fréquence nous passerions du temps ensemble après ce week-end. Mais je ne pouvais pas penser de cette façon. Je voulais profiter de chaque minute de ce week-end et ne pas m'inquiéter de l'avenir. J'ai posé ma tête sur les genoux de Jasper et il a travaillé sa magie. Je me souvenais à peine avoir fermé les yeux, mais je me suis endormie en un rien de temps.

Je me suis réveillée et j'ai étiré mon corps de tout mon long, oubliant que j'étais sur les genoux de Jasper. À la seconde où cela m'est revenu, je l'ai regardé et j'ai souri. Je me suis tournée sur le côté et me suis blottie contre lui.

'' - Je ne veux pas me lever. C'est tellement chaud là-dessous et je suis installée si confortablement. '' Complètement satisfaite, j'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait d'une façon qui m'était complètement inhabituelle.

'' - Tu vas bien, Jasper ? '' ai-je demandé en m'asseyant. Nous étions à présent face à face. J'ai croisé mes jambes et j'ai ensuite tourné le reste de mon corps vers lui.

Les yeux de Jasper ont parcouru lentement mon visage, s'attardèrent sur ma gorge, ont fait une pause lorsqu'ils se sont posés sur mes seins et ils sont ensuite finalement descendus jusqu'à ma taille. Ses yeux ont parcouru lentement le même chemin en remontant jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre mon regard. Il a timidement levé la main pour la poser sur mon visage comme s'il n'était pas certain de ma réaction. J'ai haleté lorsqu'il s'est penché vers moi et a murmuré mon nom. J'ai commencé à trembler sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire, mais je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Je voulais tellement sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes que j'ai commencé à me pencher vers lui. Ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes et il les a légèrement effleurées avec le plus doux des contacts. Immédiatement, j'ai séparé mes lèvres comme pour l'inviter à aller plus loin. Les lèvres de Jasper se sont déplacées pour taquiner la ligne de ma mâchoire, pour remonter jusqu'à mon oreille avant de faire glisser son nez le long de mon cou, m'envoyant des frissons et faisant bouillonner mon sang.

'' - Tellement délicieux. '' a-t-il murmuré en continuant à m'embrasser et suivant la route de ma clavicule. Ses mains se sont saisies de ma taille et il m'a soulevée comme si je ne pesais rien, me positionnant sur ses genoux, en face de lui, mes jambes à présent de chaque côté de sa taille. J'ai dû me rappeler de respirer pour ne pas me mettre en hyperventilation. Jasper était tellement beau et les émotions qu'il exprimait m'ont fait complètement fondre.

'' - Je te veux, Bella. Le désir que j'ai pour toi est tellement fort que je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps. '' Il a fait remonter ses doigts le long de mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses mains se posent sur mes joues, m'attirant vers lui. '' - Me veux-tu ? '' A-t-il demandé alors que ses lèvres touchaient les miennes à nouveau.

J'ai profondément inhalé son doux parfum et j'ai senti mes poumons se remplir de son essence. Mon esprit s'emballait pour essayer de rattraper ce qui se passait. Je ne savais pas que j'attendais cela de lui, mais à présent que cela se passait, je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela m'avait pris aussi longtemps pour me rendre compte de mes sentiments. Les lèvres de Jasper taquinaient lentement les miennes, attendant toujours une réponse de ma part, je pouvais sentir son désir. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai été accueillie par deux magnifiques océans dorés qui ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de l'amour, du désir et de l'envie. Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à deux fois sur un quelconque sens de la retenue, j'ai glissé mes mains dans ses cheveux et je l'ai embrassé avec autant de force et autant de passion que je le pouvais.

'' - Me veux-tu ? '' A-t-il répété contre ma bouche quand nous nous sommes séparés. '' - Bella, je veux te l'entendre dire.''

'' - Mon Dieu, oui je te veux. '' Il m'avait coincée sous lui avant même que je ne finisse ma phrase. Je pouvais sentir sa longue érection se presser durement contre ma cuisse alors qu'il se servait de ses jambes pour écarter les miennes. Il s'est ensuite installé entre elles et j'ai sursauté quand il s'est appuyé brusquement contre mon centre. Mes hanches se sont immédiatement pressées contre les siennes en réponse. Il a continué à me dévorer avec le baiser le plus passionné que je n'avais jamais connu. Ses mains ont glissé sur toute la longueur des côtés de mon T-shirt qu'il a fait passer par-dessus ma tête.

'' - Tu es parfaite, vraiment parfaite. '' Il a baissé la tête sur ma poitrine et a commencé à embrasser et sucer mon mamelon, le serrant au point que j'ai pensé qu'il allait lâcher. J'allais mourir, mon désir pour Jasper avait augmenté si rapidement et si violemment que je n'étais pas certaine que j'allais pouvoir le supporter. Mon cerveau essayait de rattraper mon corps. Mes seins n'avaient jamais été touchés de cette façon auparavant et encore moins embrassés. Je devais me concentrer sur ma respiration autant que sur lui quand il a commencé à pétrir le sein qui était négligé par sa bouche. Mes mains se sont agrippées à l'arrière de ses cheveux et je l'ai tiré pour qu'il remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres. Nos langues ont dansé ensembles comme si nous faisions cela l'un avec l'autre depuis des années. À nouveau, il a voulu travailler sur mon cou et voyager vers le bas. Il est arrivé à la ceinture de mon pantalon de pyjama et il l'a descendu avec ses dents. J'ai presque joui à ce moment-là. J'étais tellement excitée avec lui, que je pouvais à peine rester immobile. Il l'a rapidement enlevé et a embrassé mes chevilles, puis mes genoux avant d'ouvrir doucement mes cuisses et je l'ai entendu haleter. '' - Bella, tu es si belle. J'ai envie de te goûter. Acceptes-tu de me laisser faire ? '' Il m'a regardée avec des yeux légèrement enfiévrés.

Hochant la tête, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai saisi ce que j'ai pu avec mes mains. Je pouvais sentir mes ongles s'enfoncer dans quelque chose de solide et j'ai gémi son nom. Mes doigts étaient en feu à force d'essayer de déchiqueter quelque chose en raison de l'extase dans laquelle Jasper m'avait plongée. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant a commencé à me traverser. Une sensation extraordinaire qui donnait une impression absolument merveilleuse, si incroyablement parfaite que j'ai eu peur d'exploser en raison du pur plaisir que Jasper me donnait avec tant d'empressement. Un autre gémissement étranglé s'est échappé de mes lèvres.

'' - Jasper. ''

 _Oh mon Dieu !_ Je me suis assise dans le lit, réalisant où j'étais et ce qui se passait alors que je tressaillais au plus profond de moi. Me ruant hors du lit sans un mot ni un regard vers Jasper, j'ai couru dans la salle de bain.

Il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour retrouver pleinement ma conscience et réaliser ce qui s'était passé. J'avais fait un rêve érotique au sujet de Jasper alors que j'étais couchée sur ses genoux. Je savais qu'il avait senti mes émotions et je ne voulais plus que mourir. _Putain_. Je ne jurais jamais, mais à cet instant, c'était certainement le moment de le faire et honnêtement, je n'arrivais pas à penser à un mot qui serait plus approprié. _Putain, putain, putain._

Il y a eu un léger coup sur la porte de la salle de bain. '' - Bella, tu vas bien ? '' Il a attendu ma réponse. Mais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver ma voix. '' - S'il te plaît, Bella, sors de là. '' Jasper a envoyé une vague de calme dans la pièce et pour une fois, je lui en ai été reconnaissante. J'allais l'engueuler plus tard pour cela, mais pour l'instant, j'en avais besoin.

'' - S'il te plaît, Bella, c'est bon. Sors de là. Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir embarrassée. '' Il a essayé d'ouvrir la porte, que j'avais oubliée de verrouiller, et a lentement jeté un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement. Il m'a offert un petit sourire et s'est dirigé vers l'endroit où j'étais assise, sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Des larmes de honte coulaient sur mon visage et j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je tressaillais encore des restes du rêve, j'avais tellement eu l'impression que c'était réel, _et si sacrément bon,_ et maintenant que j'étais réveillée, j'ai réalisé que j'aurais _voulu_ que cela soit réel, que je souhaitais plus que tout que cela _avait pu être_ réel.

Il a pris doucement mon visage par le menton et l'a tourné vers lui. Il a attrapé un gant de toilette sur le bord de la baignoire et a essuyé délicatement mes larmes. '' - Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai pensé... et avant que je ne le réalise, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même et je crains d'avoir émis les émotions qui ont provoqué ton rêve. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' Je l'ai regardé complètement perdue. Était-il en train de me dire qu'il avait eu des pensées érotiques et qu'il me les avait transmises ?

Il a lâché mon visage et a baissé les yeux. '' - C'est moi qui devrais être embarrassé. Ton rêve est le résultat de mes fantasmes, je suis certain que ce n'est pas un rêve que tu aurais eu de toi-même. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. '' Il a levé les yeux vers moi et j'ai pu voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. '' - Je me suis laissé emporter et avant de m'en rendre compte, tu étais… hé bien... ''

'' - Je vois. '' J'ai pensé aux conséquences de ce que disait Jasper. Il pensait sans doute à Alice en raison de notre conversation à son sujet un peu plus tôt. _Seigneur, ce qui rend les choses encore pires !_ Évidemment, il devait penser à Alice et à quel point elle devait lui manquer, j'avais mis le sujet sur le tapis et je l'avais forcé à y penser. J'étais une imbécile d'avoir pensé, même pendant un instant, qu'il avait pu avoir ce genre de pensée pour moi.

'' - Jasper, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Oublions simplement toute cette affaire. D'accord ? '' Je voulais simplement oublier que c'était arrivé. Je n'étais pas en colère contre lui, mais j'ai été mortifiée parce qu'il avait eu des pensées érotiques pour quelqu'un d'autre alors que je pensais à lui.

Il a saisi ma main et m'a mise debout. '' - D'accord, c'est oublié. Me permets-tu de t'aider à te détendre à nouveau pour dormir si je promets de bien me conduire ? '' Sa bouche s'est relevée dans un petit sourire inquiet. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder sa bouche, ses lèvres parfaites. _J'ai embrassé ses lèvres... dans mon rêve... Arrête !_

'' - Cela me tente. '' Je me disais que dormir serait mieux que l'embarras que je ressentais pour l'instant et je savais que si je restais éveillée, j'allais tout simplement m'asseoir et rester le regarder fixement... de l'imaginer de la façon dont il était dans mon rêve, ce qui serait vraiment mal.

Nous avons rampé dans le lit, mais au lieu de poser ma tête sur ses genoux, je me suis roulée en boule en lui tournant le dos. Il a semblé comprendre et s'est abstenu de faire un commentaire alors qu'il m'envoyait des vagues de calme. Je me suis allongée là seulement un instant, en pensant à l'époque ou j'avais dormi enveloppé dans les bras froids d'Edward nuit après nuit pendant plusieurs mois. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais jamais eu de rêve érotique comme celui que je venais de vivre couchée auprès de Jasper. Au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas à cause de n'importe quel sentiment que Jasper aurait pu diffuser, je savais que ce rêve était le résultat de quelque chose que j'avais créé, quelque chose que je n'avais pas su que je désirais jusqu'à cet instant et que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Avant que je ne puisse m'y attarder plus longtemps, je suis tombée dans un profond sommeil, heureusement sans rêves.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt**

 **POV Jasper**

Bella s'est réveillée et s'est silencieusement glissée hors du lit pour se rendre directement dans la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte, elle m'a regardé et m'a donné un sourire hésitant. '' - Bonjour. '' Ensuite, elle a fermé la porte.

 _Merde._ C'était gênant en diable. J'allais à nouveau devoir faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour trouver une solution. Je suis rapidement sorti du lit et j'ai commandé un petit déjeuner pour elle. J'ai pensé qu'elle refuserait probablement et voudrait partir immédiatement si je lui en donnais la possibilité et je ne lui ai donc pas offert une chance de le faire.

Elle est sortie de la salle de bain avec toutes ses affaires de toilette dans les bras et les a laissées tomber sur le lit. Sans un mot ni un regard dans ma direction, elle a sorti son sac du placard et a commencé à ranger ses affaires. Je me suis dirigé vers elle et je l'ai faite se tourner vers moi.

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît, je ne supporte pas le silence. Je sais ce que tu ressens et je déteste que tu te sentes de cette façon. '' J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai levé vers moi. Tu es tout pour moi et j'ai honte de t'avoir fait te sentir de cette façon. Ne laisse pas cela affecter notre amitié. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être embarrassée. '' J'ai repoussé ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et j'ai caressé le côté de son visage en espérant que, puisqu'elle ne me permettait pas de la calmer avec des émotions, elle me laisserait la calmer avec mon toucher.

'' - C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Jasper. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu penses que je suis en colère contre toi. Je serais bien dans peu de temps, j'ai simplement besoin de m'occuper d'un certain nombre de choses. Tu me connais, je suis plutôt une intellectuelle. '' Elle m'a souri, mais son sourire n'a pas atteint ses yeux. _Que Dieu la bénisse._

Je me suis rapidement douché pendant que Bella prenait son petit déjeuner. Nous sommes sortis et nous avons pris le chemin du retour. Le trajet a été silencieux, mais heureusement, plus aussi maladroit. J'ai commencé à faire de légers commentaires sur la semaine à venir et sur ses horaires de travail. Nous avions un devoir à remettre à la fin de la semaine et nous aurions tous les deux besoin de nous rendre à la bibliothèque à un moment donné. Cela m'a offert l'opportunité d'éloigner son esprit de la nuit dernière et nous avons commencé à parler du sujet que nos devoirs allaient traiter.

Nous étions presque arrivés à la maison lorsque Bella s'est penchée pour prendre son sac à main sur le plancher de la voiture. Elle a fouillé dedans et a sorti son téléphone portable.

'' - Oh, non ! '' s'est-elle écriée. '' - J'ai oublié d'allumer mon téléphone ! '' Elle a claqué l'arrière de sa tête contre l'appui-tête et a fermé les yeux.

'' - Quel est le problème ? Attendais-tu un appel ? '' J'ai froncé les sourcils alors que je la regardais. Elle était submergée par d'intenses sentiments de culpabilité et de crainte. Néanmoins, la situation m'a rappelé que j'avais également désactivé mon portable, parce que j'avais pensé que puisque j'étais avec Bella, personne n'allait m'appeler. J'ai fouillé dans la boîte à gants et j'ai sorti mon téléphone que j'ai activé de manière à ne pas oublier lorsque je l'aurais déposée chez elle. Je venais à peine de le rallumer, qu'il s'est immédiatement mis à sonner.

Bella m'a lancé un regard perplexe, elle savait aussi bien que moi que personne d'autre n'utilisait ce numéro à part elle. J'ai décroché le téléphone et avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, j'ai été agressé par un flot d'obscénités.

'' - Où est Bella, PUTAIN ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir posé le petit doigt ou un seul croc sur elle, espèce d'enfoiré de sangsue. ''

Jacob Black.

'' - Jacob, je pense que tu ferais mieux de te calmer avant que je te laisse parler à Bella. '' ai-je calmement répondu, mais je sentais la fureur bouillonner rapidement dans ma poitrine. J'étais un peu déconcerté par la colère de Jacob et sa rage manifeste envers moi. Même si Bella m'avait expliqué sur la plage que Jacob savait ce que j'étais, c'était toujours choquant pour moi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit ouvertement agressif envers moi, en particulier un fragile être humain que je pourrais tuer sans sourciller. J'étais certain que ses émotions étaient hors de contrôle en raison de son inquiétude à propos de Bella, parce que cela n'avait aucun sens qu'il me menace. En fait, c'en était presque risible.

'' - Me LAISSER parler à Bella ? ME LAISSER ? Comme si tu avais ton mot à dire à ce putain de sujet. Sauf si tu veux prendre tes repas par intraveineuse pour le reste de ta vie contre nature, tu ferais mieux de me la passer immédiatement. '' a-t-il aboyé dans le téléphone.

Bella était en train de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le siège et se mordait la lèvre à présent. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit puisqu'il hurlait dans le téléphone. Je lui ai passé l'appareil et elle l'a lentement apporté à son oreille en gardant les yeux fermés avec force. Elle a inspiré profondément. '' - Bonjour, Jacob. ''

'' - Bonjour Jacob ? _Bonjour Jacob ?_ Où _diable_ es-tu ? Pourquoi ton téléphone était éteint ? Bon Dieu, Bella ! As-tu une idée de ce que tu m'as fait subir pendant les dernières soixante-douze heures ? Sais-tu à quel point Billy a été inquiet d'apprendre que tu avais disparu ? À quoi pensais-tu ? ''

Je n'avais pas besoin de mon audience de vampire, j'étais capable d'entendre ce qu'il disait. Il aurait aussi bien pu être dans la voiture avec nous vu comment il hurlait.

'' - Jacob, comment as-tu eu ce numéro ? '' lui a demandé Bella, c'est alors que j'ai réalisé qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais donné.

'' - Hé bien, Bella, je l'ai obtenu dans le carnet d'adresses que tu gardes à côté de ton téléphone. ''

Bella a écarquillé les yeux et a couiné. '' - Tu es dans mon appartement. ''

'' - Ouais, Bella, je suis là putain de merde. C'est ce qui arrive quand tu te fais la malle sans prévenir personne. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais faire quand je n'ai pas pu te trouver ? Rester assis sur mon cul à la maison en attendant une carte postale ? À présent, où diable es-tu et quand vas-tu rentrer à la maison ? '' A-t-il demandé avec exigence.

Elle s'est frottée le front de sa main et m'a regardé en articulant les mots « je suis désolée ». '' - Nous sommes à environ trente minutes. ''

Et avec cela, il a raccroché le téléphone.

Bella m'a rendu mon portable et a complètement tourné son corps pour regarder vers la fenêtre. Je pouvais entendre ses pleurs. Elle essayait de son mieux de garder le contrôle d'elle-même, mais elle a commencé à haleter et ses épaules ont tremblé.

'' - Bella, vas-y, laisse-toi aller. Tu es bouleversée, je le sais, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-le sortir. Tu te sentiras mieux. Tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher tes émotions, je peux les sentir et peu importe à quel point tu veux essayer de me les cacher. '' J'ai tendu la main et je lui ai frotté le dos alors qu'elle se laissait vraiment aller librement. Elle a commencé à sangloter comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. J'ai enveloppé mon bras autour de sa taille et je l'ai tirée vers moi en l'encourageant à poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle s'est immédiatement tournée vers moi et a enfoui sa tête dans mon cou pendant qu'elle pleurait. J'ai gardé les yeux fixés sur la route alors que je continuais à frotter son dos en silence. Même si j'étais furieux que ce soit Jacob qui lui avait fait ressentir cela, j'étais reconnaissant d'être présent pour la réconforter et j'ai de nouveau savouré notre proximité. Le fait qu'elle me permettait de la réconforter de cette manière agitait de nouveau cette part de moi qui avait été en sommeil pendant de nombreuses années. Tournant légèrement la tête, j'ai laissé mon nez frôler le sommet de sa tête, ses émotions avaient rendu son parfum beaucoup plus fort et j'ai ressenti le désir de pouvoir la réconforter par d'autres moyens. Après quelques minutes, la respiration de Bella s'est ralentie et elle s'est finalement arrêtée de pleurer, elle s'est redressée et elle a essuyé ses joues.

'' - Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, comment ai-je pu lui faire cela ? Et il a fait tout le trajet jusqu'ici parce qu'il était réellement paniqué. '' Elle a mis sa tête dans ses mains et elle a secoué la tête.

'' - Bella. '' J'ai essayé de garder ma voix douce et apaisante, même si j'étais furieux intérieurement. '' - Je ne connais pas Jacob ni grand-chose de votre passé commun, mais je sais que son comportement et son langage envers toi étaient complètement inacceptables. Il n'avait pas le droit de te traiter de cette façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait que tu faisais ? '' Je l'ai regardée et j'ai secoué la tête. '' - Sa réaction au fait que tu sois partie pour le week-end est complètement irrationnelle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu aurais pu être absente à cause de tes études. ''

'' - Jasper, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à propos de ma relation avec Jacob et je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. '' Elle a regardé par la fenêtre et a essuyé les larmes restantes sur son visage. '' - Je lui suis plus que redevable. Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire s'inquiéter autant. ''

J'ai décidé de ne pas insister sur la question. J'ai pu voir et sentir à quel point elle se souciait de Jacob, je ne voulais pas lui donner l'impression que je l'obligeais à choisir entre nous deux, mais je n'étais pas complètement tranquille de la déposer et de la laisser seule avec lui alors qu'il était d'une humeur tellement massacrante.

Nous avons tourné au coin de sa rue et j'ai été médusé quand j'ai vu qui l'attendait. '' - Est-ce que c'est Jacob ? '' Elle a légèrement hoché la tête. Devant l'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement se tenait probablement le plus grand homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Il avoisinait les deux mètres cinq, peut-être même dix. Ses longs cheveux noirs se balançaient alors qu'il arpentait avec fureur le trottoir devant l'entrée de son immeuble. Je pouvais sentir sa fureur me frapper par vagues jusqu'au bout de la rue. Lorsque nous nous sommes rapprochés, j'ai pu clairement voir à quel point il était grand et musclé. Bon Dieu, même ses muscles étaient musclés. Jacob serrait tellement fort ses mâchoires que les veines de son cou et de son front donnaient l'impression qu'elles étaient sur le point d'éclater. Tout son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable.

'' - Bella, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée de te savoir avec lui. On dirait qu'il est hors de contrôle. '' En réalité, il semblait être dans une rage due aux stéroïdes. C'est ce qu'il devait être, sous stéroïdes. Personne ne pouvait devenir aussi énorme en travaillant tout seul et, putain, il n'y avait pas moyen que je parte en laissant Bella avec lui.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés sur le trottoir en face de lui et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de me garer, il avait ouvert la portière de Bella et l'avait sortie de la voiture. Il l'a retournée pour qu'elle le regarde et l'a stabilisée avant de lui jeter un regard mauvais. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter le grognement qui a passé entre mes dents quand il a mis ses mains sur ses épaules puis, presque plus vite que je pouvais suivre, l'a attirée contre lui pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

J'ai ouvert la portière pour sortir de la voiture et Jacob s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Reste là où tu es, sangsue. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches à nouveau de Bella ou de moi. '' Il a fallu toute la puissance de mon contrôle pour rester où j'étais. Cela n'arrangerait pas la situation de Bella si j'attaquais son meilleur ami. S'il n'y avait pas eu les sentiments d'amour et de soulagements venant de Jacob lorsqu'il avait finalement vu Bella, je n'aurais pas réfléchi deux fois avant d'aller après lui. Toutefois, même si je savais que Jacob se souciait réellement de Bella, je pouvais tout de même sentir mes yeux noircir et le venin se précipiter dans ma bouche, enduisant mes dents. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet de Jacob qui faisait se redresser les poils à l'arrière de mon cou et mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête, son odeur était absolument repoussante. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une odeur comme celle-là auparavant. _Une seconde_ , j _'avais_ senti quelque chose de très similaire la première fois que j'étais venu chez Bella. Si ma méfiance n'était pas éveillée auparavant, elle avait ma complète attention à présent.

Les sentiments de haine pure et d'agressivité qui étaient jetés sur moi étaient si puissantes qu'ils me repoussaient presque. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas ressenti des sentiments aussi puissants avant d'être venu chez Bella pour la première fois. Il se passait réellement quelque chose ici.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Jacob m'avait une nouvelle fois menacé. Je l'ai regardé attentivement, remarquant ses contractions musculaires et à chaque pas que je faisais vers lui, son corps vibrait de plus en plus. Mes pensées sont immédiatement revenues à ma conversation sur la plage avec Bella et la façon dont elle avait mentionné l'ancien folklore Quileute. Carlisle nous avait raconté les mêmes histoires au sujet des sang-froids et des loups-garous. Je me suis arrêté net alors que je prenais conscience de la réalité qui m'a frappé comme une gifle au visage. Si j'avais eu du sang dans mon corps, il aurait quitté mon visage quand la compréhension s'est ruée sur moi.

 _Cela ne peut pas être. Ils sont morts avec Éphraïm Black. Ils n'existent plus._

Bien que je ne voulais pas que cela soit vrai, tous les instincts de mon corps me criaient que je savais ce qu'était Jacob Black. Je savais ce qu'il était aussi bien qu'il savait ce que j'étais.

 _Jacob était un loup-garou._

Il était un loup-garou et il avait les mains sur Bella. _Ma Bella_. Avant de pouvoir le contenir, j'ai commencé à grogner au plus profond de ma poitrine et instinctivement, je me suis accroupi en position d'attaque. Je savais que ce serait catastrophique pour moi d'attaquer Jacob devant Bella, mais je devais l'éloigner de lui. Savait-elle même à quel point elle était en danger ?

Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Bella a pris les choses en mains propres.

'' - Jacob ! Arrête ! '' a-t-elle crié en s'éloignant de lui. '' - Tu n'as pas le droit de décider avec qui je passe mon temps, alors laisse simplement tomber ce genre de comportement. Jasper ne va rien faire contre toi et il ne fera jamais rien pour me blesser. ''

'' - C'est ça ? Tu es prête à parier ta vie là-dessus ? '' a grogné Jacob sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

'' - Oui, je le suis. '' a-elle répondu avec défi.

'' - Hé bien, je me sens TELLEMENT mieux depuis que tu es devenue une telle sommité au sujet des vampires. Tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas ta foi dans les suceurs de sang. '' Il a finalement détourné ses yeux de moi pour les poser sur elle. '' - Je pense que tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûre de toi, si je m'en souviens bien, il y a quelques années, tu disais la même chose à propos d'Edward. '' Ses paroles l'ont coupée comme l'aurait fait un couteau et il aurait aussi bien pu la gifler tellement elle a ressenti de souffrance.

Elle s'est retournée et m'a regardé, ses yeux se sont écarquillés quand elle a vu ma position. Son regard a immédiatement commencé à faire le va-et-vient entre Jacob et moi alors qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement à la façon dont elle allait désamorcer la situation. Elle a tourné le dos à Jacob sans dire un mot et s'est dirigée vers l'endroit où je me tenais toujours en position défensive. Il a fallu chaque once du contrôle que j'avais pour ne pas faire de mouvements brusques vers Jacob et lui déchirer la gorge à présent que Bella n'était plus à portée de ses bras.

Bella a posé deux mains tremblantes, douces et chaudes, sur mon visage et m'a forcé à la regarder. Le calme qui m'a immédiatement enveloppé m'a coupé le souffle. Elle avait obtenu toute mon attention avec ce seul toucher, elle avait réussi à me faire me concentrer sur elle et uniquement sur elle. Elle s'inquiétait de ce que j'allais faire, son appréhension rayonnait par tous ses pores. '' - Jasper, cela va aller. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi parce que je suis avec Jacob. C'est gentil de te sentir concerné et je l'apprécie vraiment, mais Jacob est simplement contrarié, il ne me ferait jamais de mal. '' J'ai jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule quand j'ai entendu Jacob grogner et j'ai vu que sa vibration avait augmenté. S'il serrait les dents encore un peu plus, elles allaient probablement se briser.

'' - Jasper, regarde-moi. '' A-t-elle dit durement, en tirant sur mon visage pour me forcer à me concentrer sur elle à nouveau. Je savais ce qu'elle faisait, elle tentait de me garder calme et, putain, cela fonctionnait. Elle avait déjà passé par là avec moi auparavant et pouvait voir que j'étais sur le point d'attaquer. J'ai été sidéré qu'après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir, sachant à quel point je pouvais devenir violent en un clin d'œil, elle avait le courage de me toucher, de se tenir aussi près de moi et tenter de me calmer alors qu'elle savait que j'étais dans mon état le plus dangereux. '' - Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. '' Ses grands yeux bruns me suppliaient. À cet instant, j'aurais pu tomber directement dans ses beaux yeux sombres, mais c'est également à cet instant que je n'ai plus eu de doute sur le fait que Bella savait ce qu'il était et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui tout comme elle n'avait pas peur de moi.

'' - Bella, je ne vais pas te laisser avec lui. Cela ne me convient pas. Chaque fibre de mon être me dit que tu n'es pas en sécurité. S'il te plaît, si tu ne repars pas avec moi, au moins laisse-moi rester avec toi pour essayer de le calmer. '' J'ai saisi sa main et je l'ai serrée. Ses yeux n'ont pas quitté les miens alors qu'elle me suppliait avec un léger hochement de tête.

'' - Cela ne ferait simplement qu'empirer les choses, Jasper. '' Ses mains se sont déplacées sur mon cou, ses pouces ont caressé ma mâchoire et même si j'ai lutté contre lui, ce simple geste m'a seulement apaisé encore plus. '' - Tu dois partir et me laisser m'occuper de lui. Je sais ce que je fais. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, je peux gérer cela. '' Elle chuchotait à présent, mais je savais que Jacob pouvait l'entendre.

'' - Non, je ne vais pas te laisser avec lui. '' J'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules et je les ai serrées en l'attirant plus près de moi pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : '' - Je sais, Bella. Je sais ce qu'il est... '' Ses mains se sont immobilisées contre ma peau, permettant à ma détermination de s'assurer sa sécurité de reprendre du poil de la bête et de revenir en force. '' - Et si tu crois que je vais te laisser avec lui, alors tu ne me connais pas du tout. '' Elle a haleté quand elle a réalisé que j'avais compris ce qu'était Jacob.

'' - Enlève tes sales pattes d'elle, sangsue. '' A grogné Jacob alors qu'il commençait à s'approcher de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

'' - Ça suffit, tous les deux ! '' Elle s'est tournée vers Jacob et a pointé un doigt vers lui. Les sentiments de panique provenant d'elle étaient écrasants. '' - Toi ! Tu restes simplement là et tu ne fais pas un pas de plus. '' Elle s'est tournée vers moi et a posé ses deux mains sur ma poitrine pour m'empêcher d'avancer vers Jacob. '' - Arrête ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Tu dois me faire confiance. S'il te plaît, promets-moi de ne rien faire contre Jacob. S'il te plaît. '' A-t-elle supplié au bord des larmes.

'' - Bella, ne me demande pas cela. Il ne se contrôle pas. S'il fait quelque chose qui te blesse, cela serait entièrement de ma faute. '' _Et je serais obligé de le tuer._

'' - Jamais, Jake ne me ferait jamais de mal. S'il te plaît, promets-le-moi. '' a-t-elle supplié.

'' - Je ne peux pas faire cela, Bella. C'est une promesse que je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir. '' Je l'ai regardée et j'ai secoué la tête.

'' - Jasper, _s'il te plaît_. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous voir vous battre tous les deux. Il est la seule famille que j'ai. Je te promets que tout va bien se passer. '' Ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. Je l'ai regardée et, si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait brisé. Elle me suppliait pour sa famille et j'ai eu l'impression d'être un monstre de cruauté pour l'avoir mise dans cette position.

'' - Très bien, je te promets de partir du moment que tu me permets de le calmer. '' ai-je dit à contrecœur.

Elle a hoché la tête et a fermé les yeux de soulagement.

Avec toute la force que j'avais en moi, j'ai envoyé des vagues de calme directement aux deux, à Jacob et à Bella. Le corps de Jacob s'est immédiatement détendu et les vibrations dans ses muscles ont cessé. Il s'est appuyé contre le bâtiment et a attendu Bella. Bella s'est penchée contre ma poitrine et m'a donné une accolade tandis que je continuais à verser des vagues apaisantes que j'avais simplement ressenties sous son toucher apaisant.

'' - Je veux que tu m'appelles dans l'heure pour me faire savoir que tu vas bien. '' Je l'ai serrée contre ma poitrine et j'ai enfoui mon visage contre le dessus de sa tête, savourant sa chaleur. Jacob s'est remis à trembler à nouveau lorsque nous nous sommes touchés et je lui ai envoyé une intense vague de calme.

'' - Arrête de modifier mes émotions, sangsue. '' a-t-il essayé de grogner, mais le cœur n'y était pas. '' - Elle est parfaitement en sécurité avec moi. _Je_ ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella. C'est quelque chose qui semble être une spécialité de ton espèce. '' Il s'est redressé, s'éloignant du mur, il a commencé à nouveau à venir vers nous. Encore une fois, je lui ai envoyé des vagues d'émotions jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau visiblement détendu. Je me suis éloigné de Bella avant que Jacob ne commence de nouveau à être irrité et je me suis dirigé vers l'arrière de la voiture pour sortir le sac de Bella du coffre.

'' - Bella, je vais partir. Je comprends que par ma seule présence, je fais empirer les choses. Jacob t'aime et est inquiet pour toi, c'est pour ces raisons que je suis d'accord de te promettre cela.'' J'ai levé la main jusqu'à son visage pour placer ma main sur sa joue rougie. '' - Est-ce que tu comprends ? Je ne te quitterais pas autrement. Il t'aime et tu lui fais confiance, ce qui est la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte cela. Mais dès l'instant où tu vas sentir qu'il est hors de contrôle, je veux que tu m'appelles. Et je veux que tu m'appelles plus tard, quand il se sera calmé. Je ne me soucie pas de l'heure qu'il sera, tu m'appelles. Je vais avoir besoin d'entendre ta voix pour savoir que tu vas bien. '' Elle s'est penchée contre ma main pendant seulement une seconde avant de prendre un peu de recul.

'' - Écoute-moi bien, moustique, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est mon travail. '' M'a grogné Jacob. Bella a pris son sac et m'a regardé en grimaçant devant le choix des mots de Jacob.

'' - Merci beaucoup pour cet incroyable week-end. Je suis tellement désolée qu'il ait fini de cette façon. '' Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure. Elle a essayé de me sourire et je pouvais sentir à quel point elle était fâchée, mais tout de même reconnaissante. Elle m'a serré la main et s'est retournée pour se diriger vers Jacob. Il a passé un bras autour de son épaule et l'a tirée vers le bâtiment. Elle s'est retournée et a articulé « salut » alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux à l'intérieur.

Je suis resté à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour ce qui m'a semblé être des heures. J'étais toujours réticent de laisser Bella seule avec Jacob, mais je devais lui faire confiance quand elle me disait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Mes instincts étaient cependant en désaccord. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi qu'il ait pris soin d'elle pendant des années et qu'il l'avait sortie de son profond gouffre de désespoir. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi qu'il avait les meilleures intentions du monde, il était un jeune loup-garou et donc extrêmement dangereux. Il avait raison sur un point, j'étais tout aussi dangereux, je l'avais prouvé à son dix-huitième anniversaire.

J'avais compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'elle autour de moi, ce qui faisait de lui un bon ami pour elle, mais j'ai prié avec tout ce que j'avais en moi pour qu'elle reste forte et que les choses soient revenues à la normale pour demain. Aussi normal qu'une relation entre un être humain et un vampire pouvait l'être. J'ai gardé mon portable dans ma main, ne voulant pas risquer de rater son appel téléphonique.

J'ai lancé mon don pour sentir ce qui venait de l'appartement de Bella et il m'a semblé que Jacob avait finalement réussi à se calmer, même s'il savait que j'étais encore debout à l'extérieur. En attente. Finalement, avec mes émotions toujours embrouillées par tout ce que je ressentais pour Bella, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je m'en aille. Je suis monté dans ma voiture, j'ai démarré le moteur et j'ai quitté le stationnement. La vitre était ouverte de mon côté et j'ai de nouveau été frappé par un autre parfum puissant, le même parfum qui m'avait agressé lors de ma première visite à l'appartement de Bella. J'ai immédiatement stoppé la voiture et j'ai reculé. J'ai eu la nette impression d'être surveillé, mais je ne voyais pas qui que ce soit qui pourrait me faire réagir ainsi. J'ai profondément inhalé, passant au crible les parfums qui s'attardaient dans l'air jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur celui qui avait attiré mon attention quelques minutes plus tôt. J'ai de nouveau regardé vers l'appartement de Bella pour savoir si Jacob était ressorti. C'était une odeur si proche de la sienne que j'ai pensé que peut-être lorsqu'il changeait d'humeur son odeur pouvait légèrement changer. Encore une fois, je n'ai rien vu. J'ai lancé mon don pour voir si je ressentais une quelconque émotion et, à nouveau, je n'ai rien ressenti, que du vide, puis l'odeur s'est dissipée. Inquiet, je suis remonté dans ma voiture et j'ai continué ma route.

Pendant que j'étais sur le chemin du retour, je me suis arrêté pour chasser. Une fois que j'ai fini de manger à ma faim, je me suis assis contre un arbre pour réfléchir à notre week-end et à la confrontation en face de l'appartement de Bella. Je regrettais d'avoir laissé Bella seule avec Jacob, mais je savais que si je lui avais forcé la main sur ce sujet, cela aurait été extrêmement préjudiciable concernant ma relation avec Bella. Elle voulait que je lui fasse confiance, et je le faisais, mais tous les instincts que j'avais me disaient de retourner dans ma voiture et d'aller la chercher pour la mettre en sécurité loin de Jacob. Le second parfum que j'avais détecté me dérangeait également. Non seulement parce qu'il était si proche de celui de Jacob, mais parce que je savais que je l'avais déjà senti auparavant, associé à des sentiments très profonds de fureur et de rage.

J'avais besoin de revoir Bella pour me calmer, pour me confirmer qu'elle allait bien. Je me suis levé et je me suis dirigé vers ma voiture avec cette idée précise à l'esprit lorsque mon téléphone portable s'est mis à vibrer. J'ai baissé la tête et j'ai vu que j'avais reçu un texto de Bella.

 **Bella.** _Salut J. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le cirque un peu plus tôt. Mon « gardien » était un peu furax, mais il s'est calmé à présent, je te le jure. Je t'envoie ce texto pendant qu'il est sous la douche et je ne veux pas envenimer les choses en t'appelant. Encore désolée. Comment a été la chasse ? B._

Je me suis mis à rire. Il n'y avait seulement que Bella pour me poser une question à propos de ma chasse comme si cela était aussi courant que de s'arrêter pour dîner sur le chemin du retour à la maison.

 **Jasper.** _Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis soulagé d'avoir de tes nouvelles. J'étais très inquiet. Nous avons besoin de parler de Jacob dès que possible. La chasse a été bonne. Merci._

 **Bella.** _Très bien. Je vais te parler plus tard. Jacob va rester ici toute la semaine, je vais donc me faire un peu rare parce que je pense qu'il est préférable de lui faire plaisir pendant qu'il est en visite. Je te vois demain en cours ?_

 **Jasper.** _Je ne vais pas aller en cours demain. C'est censé être ensoleillé. Je vais me rendre à la bibliothèque très tôt et y rester toute la journée pour que je puisse travailler sur mes documents. Tu me retrouves là-bas ?_

 **Bella.** _Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Passe une bonne nuit._

J'ai froncé les sourcils en lisant sa réponse. _Faire de son mieux ?_ Je voulais la confirmation que j'allais la voir.

 **Jasper.** _J'ai besoin de te voir en personne, de savoir que tu vas bien. S'il te plaît, essaye de te rendre à la bibliothèque demain. Appelle-moi demain si tu ne peux pas faire autrement._

 **Bella** _. D'accord._

J'ai fermé mon téléphone et je me suis dirigé vers ma voiture. Je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise de savoir Bella seule avec Jacob. Je me suis demandé si je devais ou pas surveiller Bella pendant la soirée, mais je savais que si Bella découvrait que je n'avais pas confiance en son jugement, cela nuirait à notre amitié, peut-être même au-delà de la réparation. Cela avait été le gros point sensible dans sa relation avec Edward. Il passait sous silence les détails sordides, ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité en croyant la protéger. Je devais apprendre de ses erreurs.

À contrecœur, je suis monté dans la voiture et il m'a fallu toute mon opiniâtreté pour continuer à rouler jusqu'à la maison. J'ai repensé à certaines des histoires que Carlisle nous avait racontées lorsque la famille s'était installé à Forks la première fois. Alice et moi n'étions pas avec eux à l'époque, en fait, Alice et moi n'étions même pas encore ensemble. Ce n'était seulement que Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Emmett et Rose. Ils s'étaient installés à Forks et les loups-garous avaient fait leur première apparition. Le grand-père de Jacob était un homme extrêmement intelligent, il avait admis que les Cullen n'étaient pas une menace et par conséquent, au lieu de commencer une guerre, il avait établi un traité avec Carlisle. Une ligne frontière avait été créée, les règles ont été appliquées et les deux parties ont avancé, existant près de l'autre sans conflit. Bien sûr, la haine innée était toujours présente, mais aucune bagarre n'a jamais éclatée et les deux parties ont respecté les frontières de l'autre. J'ai été choqué d'apprendre que les loups-garous existaient toujours. Carlisle nous avait dit que lorsque les Cullen avaient quitté Forks, les loups-garous s'étaient éteints et il n'existait pas de nouvelle génération de loups-garous.

Hé bien, il n'aurait pas pu faire de plus grave erreur. Était-ce notre réapparition dans Forks qui avait réveillé le gène ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais profondément reconnaissant à Jacob d'avoir sauvé Bella. Peu importait à quel point je voulais le haïr, peu importait à quel point je voulais que Bella soit loin de lui, je ne pouvais pas ignorer qu'il avait su quoi faire de sa vie contrairement à moi. Il avait gardé Bella en vie quand Edward et le reste de ma famille l'avions abandonnée. Toutefois, j'étais autant à blâmer qu'Edward pour les erreurs qui avaient été faites concernant la sécurité et le bien-être de Bella. Jacob avait fait quelque chose alors que je n'étais pas là pour le faire.

Et c'était ce genre d'erreurs que je ne voulais plus jamais refaire.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un**

 **POV Bella**

Jake a mis son bras autour de mes épaules et m'a tirée vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai regardé Jasper et je lui ai dit au revoir. Je me sentais tellement misérable de le laisser ainsi, je voyais qu'il était inquiet au sujet de la fureur de Jacob et j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour soulager cette inquiétude.

 _Il sait. Il sait ce qu'est Jacob._

Nous sommes montés jusqu'à mon appartement en silence. Je pouvais toujours sentir la colère rayonner de Jacob comme s'il était en feu et que j'aurais droit à une autre scène lorsque nous serions à l'intérieur. Je savais qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec moi. Toute la sérénité que Jasper avait réussi à instiller dans Jacob avait disparu à la seconde où nous avons passé ma porte d'entrée.

Jacob a ouvert la porte et a jeté mon sac dans la pièce et il a atterri avec un bruit sourd en tombant du canapé sur le sol. J'ai attendu patiemment pendant qu'il arpentait pendant plusieurs minutes toute la longueur de mon petit appartement. Ses émotions étaient palpables alors qu'il travaillait à résorber sa colère, m'ignorant jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé. Cela a semblé duré une éternité, mais je savais que si je l'interrompais, il serait simplement encore plus frustré. Finalement, il s'est tourné vers moi, les sourcils levés tellement haut qu'ils disparaissaient presque à la racine de ses cheveux. Il a étendu largement ses grands bras sur ses côtés. '' - Hé bien ? ''

'' - Hé bien quoi ? '' Ai-je demandé en regardant mes pieds. '' - J'ai déjà présenté des excuses. J'ignore ce qu'il faut dire de plus. '' J'ai continué à baisser les yeux et a regarder mes pieds et j'ai commencé à les faire glisser d'avant en arrière. J'avais l'impression d'être un jeune enfant réprimandé par son père. Je savais que c'était complètement inconsidéré de ma part de n'avoir pas appelé Jake pour lui faire savoir où j'étais, mais j'étais lâche et j'avais essayé de remettre à plus tard la lutte inévitable que nous allions avoir parce que j'avais passé du temps seule avec Jasper. Ensuite, j'avais passé de si bons moments avec Jasper que je n'avais pas pensé à appeler Jacob. En fait, rien ne m'était venu à l'esprit pendant que nous étions en week-end, j'avais été complètement absorbée par Jasper.

'' - Bella, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas exactement dans « donner des nouvelles en soirée » ? Pour que cela fonctionne, tu dois appeler _tous les soirs._ Bon sang, tu m'as foutu la trouille, sans oublier que tu as rendu Billy malade d'inquiétude. Tu as même bouleversé Raven, ce qui signifie que j'ai été encore plus en colère. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Tu ne peux absolument pas disparaître comme cela. Avec ton histoire et tout ce qui s'est passé, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas pris en compte ce que j'allais penser quand je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre ? '' Jacob a posé ses mains sur les côtés de son visage et s'est frotté le front. Il m'a regardée et mon cœur s'est brisé. C'était la première fois que je le regardais réellement depuis que Jasper m'avait déposée. J'ai pu voir qu'il avait dit la vérité et qu'il avait beaucoup de sommeil en retard à cause de mon comportement irréfléchi. Ses yeux sombres étaient complètement injectés de sang et il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à se rompre à tout moment.

Je me suis sentie comme une merde. ''- Oh, Jake, je suis désolée. Cela a été égoïste de ma part de ne pas appeler. Je me suis simplement laissée entraîner, je ne voulais pas faire face à une autre leçon de morale et ensuite, j'ai oublié de rallumer mon téléphone portable. Je ne le ferai plus jamais, je te le promets. '' J'ai marché lentement vers lui avec l'espoir qu'il m'ouvre ses bras et qu'il accepte mes excuses. '' - S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. ''

'' - Viens ici, Bells. '' Il a saisi mon poignet, m'a tirée contre son corps chaud et m'a serrée tellement fort que j'ai pensé que j'allais me briser. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, il m'a poussée en arrière et s'est penché pour que nous soyons face à face. '' - Si jamais, JAMAIS, tu me refais vivre cela à nouveau, je vais personnellement emballer toutes tes affaires et te ramener à la maison avec moi. Tu m'as compris ? Je sais que j'ai été dur avec toi en bas et je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit à propos d'Edward, mais peux-tu au moins voir cela de mon point de vue et comprendre pourquoi je suis tellement en colère ? '' Il a posé ses mains sur mon visage pour me forcer à le regarder alors que je mourais de honte. Ses yeux de chocolat noir m'ont suppliée de comprendre pourquoi il était aussi surprotecteur. Ses paumes irradiaient une chaleur tellement élevée que j'avais l'impression que mes os étaient en train de fondre.

J'ai hoché la tête alors que les larmes se déversaient sur mes joues. Je détestais lui avoir fait tant de peine, mais peu importait à quel point il se souciait de moi, il allait devoir apprendre à me laisser vivre ma vie. Alors que je savais que Jacob avait réagi de manière excessive, je n'étais pas prête à pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin dès à présent. Il était sur les nerfs et semblait être passé à la moulinette. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer toutes les pensées qui étaient passées par son crâne épais pendant les dernières soixante-douze heures. Il n'était donc pas nécessaire que je fasse empirer les choses en essayant de défendre mon amitié avec Jasper. Jake m'avait soutenue contre vents et marées. Après le départ d'Edward, j'étais un fantôme, un corps vide et Jacob m'avait aidée à me reconstruire jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau une personne, jusqu'à ce que je sois devenue ce qu'il avait fait de moi aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'être trop protecteur puisque dans le passé, je lui avais demandé de l'être. Mes actions passées avaient conduit à sa réaction actuelle et par conséquent, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, je n'avais simplement que moi-même à blâmer.

Toutefois, je n'avais toujours pas l'intention de bouger au sujet de mon amitié avec Jasper. Je n'étais pas prête à y renoncer. Il était mon rayon de soleil dans cette existence qui serait autrement ennuyeuse, loin de la maison.

Jake m'a tiré dans une de ses étreintes d'ours,il savait que j'aimais cela. C'était comme si tout le reste dans le monde s'était évanoui et j'ai senti sa chaleur et son amour pour moi. Nous sommes restés là pendant très longtemps, à attendre que l'autre soit finalement calmé.

'' - Je t'aime, Bells. Je combattrais jusqu'aux extrémités de la terre pour que tu restes en sécurité, mais je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sur les choix que tu fais. ''

'' - Jake, j'aimerais que cela ne se passe pas de cette façon. Je souhaiterais que tu acceptes de donner une chance à Jasper et que tu te rendes compte quel type formidable il est réellement. ''

'' - Un type formidable ? Me rendre compte ? C'est le problème. Tu refuses de le voir pour ce qu'il est réellement. '' Jake a alors soupiré, a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et a baissé les yeux vers moi. '' - Je ne changerais pas d'avis à ce sujet, Bella. ''

C'était une dispute qu'aucun de nous n'allait jamais gagner. '' - Écoute, puisque tu es là, nous allons profiter au maximum du temps que tu vas passer ici et ne pas nous battre, d'accord ? '' Je voulais faire n'importe quoi sauf me battre avec lui. Jake a accepté à contrecœur. Je le connaissais, il allait vouloir en parler jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse me convaincre de voir les choses de la même façon que lui, mais il a dû se raviser alors qu'il me tirait vers le canapé où nous nous sommes laissés tomber l'un à côté de l'autre. Il a passé son bras autour de moi et je me suis détendue contre son flanc. Nous pouvions passer des heures à rester silencieux, nous faisions exactement la même chose quand nous étions dans notre maison à Forks. Pas besoin de parler, simplement un silence réconfortant pendant que nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées, mais cette fois c'était différent, je me sentais différente. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était à Jasper et à ce qu'il faisait à cet instant précis. _Est-ce qu'il pensait à moi ?_

J'étais impatiente de pouvoir l'appeler et d'entendre sa voix. Mon esprit revenait à nouveau à ce qu'il avait dit à l'extérieur. Il était réellement inquiet pour moi et semblait vraiment être préoccupé. Pouvais-je me permettre de rêver que c'était plus que les sentiments qu'on avait seulement envers un ami ? _Bien sûr que non,_ j'ai secoué la tête à cette pensée. Jasper avait déjà souligné à quel point il appréciait notre amitié et de quelle façon il voulait y travailler. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il accepte d'aller plus loin.

Un léger ronflement a interrompu mes pensées et j'ai levé les yeux pour m'apercevoir que Jacob s'était laissé dériver vers le sommeil. Son visage s'était transformé, passant de l'homme furieux qu'il était à l'instant à celui d'un enfant innocent. Il était vraiment doux et attentionné et je l'aimais tellement. Je voulais simplement qu'il respecte mes décisions, qu'elles lui plaisent ou pas, je voulais qu'il les accepte. Le bras de Jacob autour de mes épaules a continué à s'alourdir et à devenir plus chaud tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le sommeil, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un point où je ne me suis plus sentie à l'aise. Lentement et avec autant de délicatesse que je le pouvais, j'ai essayé de glisser de son emprise, mais à l'instant où je me suis déplacée, il s'est redressé.

'' - Bells ! '' Il a regardé autour de la pièce et m'a souri alors qu'il reprenait pleinement conscience. '' - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'endormir. ''

'' - C'est bon, tu as traversé beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours et tu dois être probablement épuisé. '' J'ai haussé les épaules en le regardant avec culpabilité.

'' - Je pense que je vais sauter dans la douche, cela devrait me réveiller. Cela te convient ? '' a-t-il demandé alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains.

'' - Cela me semble bien. '' ai-je répondu en secouant la tête alors que Jacob se déshabillait comme s'il n'avait pas d'auditoire pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers ma minuscule salle de bain.

Dès que la porte s'est refermée derrière lui, j'ai attrapé mon téléphone portable et j'en ai profité pour envoyer un texto à Jasper. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je me risque à l'appeler alors que Jacob pouvait entendre. Après quelques messages dans les deux sens avec Jasper, j'ai été dégoûtée d'apprendre que je n'allais pas le voir en cours demain, mais il a mentionné qu'il serait à la bibliothèque toute la journée, j'allais très certainement trouver le temps de me rendre là-bas.

Jake est sorti de la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'une serviette. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel alors qu'il fouillait la pièce pour trouver son pantalon qu'il avait jeté en boule au hasard dans un coin. Jake et moi étions si proches que le fait qu'il soit dans une simple serviette n'a eu aucun effet quelconque sur moi. Nous avions vécu ensemble dans la petite maison de Billy pendant tellement d'années que je ne pouvais plus compter les fois où j'étais pratiquement tombée sur Jake complètement nu. Quelquefois, j'aurais juré qu'il l'avait fait exprès simplement pour obtenir une réaction de ma part. Être un loup-garou enlevait réellement vos inhibitions, mais je voulais que la première fois que je verrais un homme nu, se serait parce que je l'aimais et que je voulais être avec lui. Voir Jake nu reviendrait à voir mon frère nu. Mon Dieu, j'en avais presque des haut-le-cœur rien que d'y penser. Je pensais que c'était justement à cause de cette réaction que Raven avait accepté que je vive avec Jake. Ce n'est pas que Jake n'était pas magnifique, il était vraiment un spécimen masculin parfait pour un homme, mais ce n'était pas mon genre.

J'ai commencé à me demander quel était exactement mon genre. J'ai pensé à Logan pendant que j'évitais de regarder Jacob qui avait laissé tomber sa serviette pour mettre son jean et qui coiffait ses longs cheveux avec ses doigts. Cela ne m'était jamais apparu jusqu'à présent, mais Logan, était une version plus petite de Jake. Ils avaient tous les deux de longs cheveux, des yeux bruns et ils étaient grands et musclés. Bien sûr, Logan était loin d'avoir la taille de Jake, il n'avait pas non plus la belle couleur de peau de Jake, mais il y avait néanmoins des similitudes bien définies.

Ensuite j'ai pensé à Jasper. Jasper et ses cheveux blonds qui avaient la couleur de l'or, sa peau pâle qui étincelait comme des diamants quand le soleil la frappait, ses yeux dorés qui reflétaient tout ce qu'il ressentait, ses belles mains que je voulais toujours tenir à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. Mes pensées sont revenues à notre bataille d'eau sous la pluie et à la façon dont son T-shirt avait collé à son corps comme une seconde peau. Les muscles de sa poitrine qui descendait vers ses abdos bien définis qui conduisaient ensuite plus bas jusqu'à... _Ugh ! Reprends-toi ! À présent je fais des rêves cochons !_ J'ai souri en repensant au rêve que j'avais fait sur lui et au baiser incroyable que j'avais rêvé qu'il m'avait donné. J'ai distraitement commencé à me frotter les lèvres en me demandant ce que cela serait d'être vraiment embrassée comme cela et pourquoi j'avais rêvé de Jasper. Oui, il avait créé les émotions que j'avais ressenties, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait contrôler ce que je pensais. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire de l'avoir mis dans mon rêve ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre comme Logan ou encore Edward ? Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de rêve sur Edward, jamais. Sérieusement, si encore j'avais rêvé de Brad Pitt ou de n'IMPORTE QUI, mais Jasper !

'' - Atterris Bella ! '' Jacob agitait ses mains en l'air comme un fou.

'' - Oui ? '' J'ai levé les yeux sur lui alors qu'il fouillait dans mon frigo.

'' - Où diable est passé toute ta nourriture ? Je meurs de faim. ''

J'ai ri parce que Jacob ayant faim était un phénomène aussi normal que de dire que l'eau était mouillée.

'' - Ouais, comme si c'était choquant. '' J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et je l'ai poussé hors de ma route. J'ai regardé dans le réfrigérateur et j'ai ouvert le congélateur pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait raison, j'étais gravement en déficit dans le rayon alimentaire.

'' - Pourquoi ne nous rendons-nous pas au club, je vais t'inviter à dîner ? Une offre de paix en quelque sorte ? '' J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille et j'ai enterré mon visage dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement chaud et avait l'odeur de la maison, mais je me suis rendue compte que je souhaitais être enveloppée autour de quelqu'un d'autre. _Ce qui n'était pas bon signe._

'' - Je vais accepter ton offre, Bells, mais d'abord je dois appeler Raven et Billy et leur faire savoir que tu es à la maison. '' Il a sorti son portable et a composé leur numéro. J'ai pu entendre Raven répondre à l'autre extrémité, heureuse d'entendre son bien-aimé.

Après l'appel téléphonique et plusieurs minutes à m'excuser humblement auprès de Raven et Billy, nous sommes allés au club. J'ai signalé à Jacob différents endroits dans le quartier que je lui avais mentionnés au téléphone. C'était réellement génial de l'avoir ici et cela m'a fait comprendre à quel point il m'avait énormément manqué. Il m'avait aidée à m'installer ici, mais n'était même pas resté une journée, il avait dû rentrer à la maison et il n'avait donc pas eu la chance de vraiment faire le tour de la zone.

Une fois arrivé au club, nous avons trouvé une place pour nous asseoir et Jacob a immédiatement commandé suffisamment de nourriture pour une dizaine de personnes. Pendant que nous étions assis avec nos bières, il m'a donné des informations sur le garage, comment se portait Billy et des banalités sur la vie à Forks. Cela m'a fait comprendre pour la première fois que la maison ne me manquait vraiment pas. Bien sûr, Jacob me manquait, mais Forks ne me manquait pas. En fait, j'étais réellement excitée d'être ici et de voir où cette année allait me mener. Je me suis demandée si ce nouveau sentiment d'excitation avait quelque chose à voir avec ma relation récemment acquise avec Jasper. _Oui, bien sûr que cela en avait_ , ai-je pensé, alors que mon cœur s'emballait rien qu'en pensant à lui.

Pendant que nous attendions nos plats, Logan s'est approché de notre table. '' - Bonjour Bella. On dirait que tu hantes réellement cet endroit régulièrement, pas vrai ? '' Il a regardé Jake et a tendu la main. '' - Bonjour, je suis Logan. ''

Jake s'est levé et lui a donné une bonne poignée de main. J'ai failli éclater de rire quand Logan l'a regardé et que j'ai enregistré le choc sur son visage. J'étais certaine que Logan n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes plus grandes que lui, mais Jacob avait plusieurs centimètres de plus que lui. '' - Je suis Jake. Heureux de te rencontrer. '' Jake m'a regardée et a haussé les sourcils. Je ne m'étais pas encore donnée la peine de parler de Logan à Jake. Je n'étais pas prête à être taquinée ou d'être mise sous pression pour commencer à sortir avec lui, quelque chose que je savais inévitable.

'' - Salut, Logan. Comment vas-tu ? '' lui ai-je souri.

'' - Je vais très bien, merci. Je t'ai appelée ce week-end pour te parler de notre sortie prochaine. As-tu reçu mon message ? '' Il a plissé ses yeux et froncé les sourcils, il a regardé Jake puis de nouveau vers moi se demandant ce qu'était exactement _cette_ relation.

'' - Non, désolée. J'ai quitté la ville très tôt vendredi matin et je ne suis seulement rentrée à la maison que cet après-midi où j'ai été surprise par l'arrivée de Jacob, je n'ai donc pas eu l'occasion de vérifier mes messages. '' Je me suis excusée en espérant que le fait de mentionner mon absence ce week-end n'avait pas de nouveau mis Jake de mauvaise humeur.

Nous sommes restés tous les trois silencieux à nous regarder en attendant que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Jake a pris la parole. '' - Logan, pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous ? J'aimerais profiter de l'occasion pour faire connaissance avec quelques-uns des amis que Bella s'est fait ici. '' Il a fait un signe pour montrer la chaise à côté de moi et m'a donné un sourire alors que je le foudroyais du regard.

Logan m'a regardée et a semblé attendre que je fasse un signe quelconque pour lui dire que c'était ce que je voulais. J'ai hoché la tête et il s'est assis avec un très grand sourire.

'' - Tu disais donc que tu avais appelé Bella ce week-end. Est-ce que cela aurait été un rendez-vous ? '' Jake m'a regardée et m'a donné un autre sourire, ce qui signifiait que j'aurais droit à quelques bonnes vieilles taquineries ringardes de sa part. _Charmant, Jake, belle façon d'aller directement à l'essentiel._

'' - En réalité, oui, je voulais sortir avec Bella pour son anniversaire, mais elle avait déjà un autre rendez-vous. '' Jacob a laissé échapper un assez bruyant « Humpfff » et s'est de nouveau assis sur son siège en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Logan marquait un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer, se demandant probablement si la réaction de Jake avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il était un petit ami jaloux. '' - Toutefois, elle m'avait promis que ce n'était que partie remise et j'avais donc espéré en profiter ce week-end. '' Logan m'a souri et a de nouveau regardé Jake, essayant de comprendre qui était Jake et très probablement, pourquoi il était aussi curieux ? '' - Alors, comment vous connaissez-vous tous les deux ? ''

'' - Bella et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps, pas vrai, Bells ? '' Jacob s'est penché en avant sur sa chaise et a posé ses bras massifs sur la table. Il a saisi sa bière, il a pris une grande gorgée et a fait signe à la serveuse d'en remettre une autre. '' - Je vais en prendre une autre, Bells ? '' Il a fait un signe vers mon verre et j'ai secoué la tête. '' - Logan ? ''

'' - Oui, je vais en prendre une autre également. Merci. '' Il s'est tourné sur sa chaise afin de me faire face. '' - Alors, à quand remonte exactement votre rencontre à tous les deux ? '' Je savais ce qu'il demandait, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui fournir un historique du passé.

'' - Bells et moi avons vécu ensemble à Forks. '' Jacob a jeté sa bombe et l'a laissée envenimer l'atmosphère sans autre explication, Logan avait l'air un peu choqué et un peu déçu.

'' - Oh, Jake, arrête de faire l'imbécile. '' Je lui ai donné un coup de pied sous la table et il a sauté sur son siège. '' - Oui, J'ai vécu avec Jacob _et_ son père dans la même maison, mais pas de la façon dont il essaie de te le faire croire. Jake est mon meilleur ami et j'espère que tu vas être à la hauteur, parce que je crois qu'il va passer le reste de la soirée à te casser les couilles. '' Jake a presque recraché sa bière à travers la table et ensuite il a ri de bon cœur à ce que j'avais dit.

Le reste de la soirée s'est passé à boire, à manger et à rire, beaucoup. Nous avons vraiment tous les trois passés un très bon moment et nous avons décidé de le faire à nouveau avant que Jake ne rentre chez lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mais même si la nuit avait été amusante et que j'avais passé un très bon moment, c'était creux. Jasper m'avait manqué et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de le revoir à nouveau, ce qui était tout simplement ridicule. J'étais ici avec un gars incroyablement chaud qui s'intéressait clairement à moi et la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de penser à quelqu'un qui ne l'était manifestement pas.

Jake et moi avons refusé l'offre de Logan de nous reconduire à la maison et nous avons décidé de profiter un peu plus de la soirée en rentrant à pied. Pendant toute la durée du retour à la maison, j'ai écouté Jacob discourir sur Logan, à quel point c'était un bon gars, à quel point il était parfait pour moi, et blablabla. Je l'ai laissé dire ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il était de tellement bonne humeur. J'étais certaine qu'il allait essayer de nous marier d'ici à la fin de la semaine en voyant à quel point il semblait approuver Logan. La soirée s'était terminée sur une bonne note du fait que je n'avais pas essayé de me défendre au sujet de Logan. J'aimais bien Logan. Je me voyais bien l'aimer réellement. La question à laquelle je devais répondre était : Est-ce que je le voulais ?

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai quitté mon appartement avant que le soleil ne touche les rues. Je voulais me rendre à la bibliothèque avant d'être pris dans la lumière du jour. Bella avait dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour m'y rencontrer et je ne voulais pas risquer de la manquer. J'étais curieux de savoir comment le reste de la soirée s'était terminée avec Jacob. Je lui avais fait confiance quand elle avait dit qu'il s'était calmé, mais je voulais toute de même être rassuré en la voyant. Après avoir passé soixante-douze heures d'affilée avec elle, Bella m'avait terriblement manqué la nuit dernière. Je me demandais comment elle avait dormi et si je lui avais également manqué.

Je suis entré dans la bibliothèque et j'ai facilement trouvé une table libre. J'ai commencé à travailler sur mon devoir et je l'avais terminé au bout de quelques heures. J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre que je n'avais pas encore lu, puis je me suis installé à ma table. C'était étonnant de voir combien de livres on pouvait lire en plus d'un siècle. J'ai regardé ma montre pour voir quelle heure il était en espérant que Bella viendrait directement après les cours. J'ai été consterné de constater que les cours étaient terminés depuis quarante-cinq minutes et qu'elle n'était toujours pas là, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour mes espoirs de la voir aujourd'hui. J'ai soupiré doucement, à moins d'un brusque changement de temps, j'étais à présent coincé dans la bibliothèque jusqu'au soir.

Je me suis laissé tomber dans un des fauteuils moelleux et je me suis plongé dans la lecture. J'étais plongé si profondément dans mon livre que je n'ai pas remarqué l'étudiante jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait commencé à me parler.

'' - Bonjour. '' a-t-elle dit timidement alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de ma chaise.

Le fait que j'ai été approché était un peu choquant. Les humains restaient instinctivement loin de moi et j'ai donc été surpris qu'elle me parle réellement. J'ai commencé à regarder autour de moi pour me rendre compte qu'elle s'adressait effectivement à moi.

'' - Bonjour. '' Ai-je dit par principe.

''- Je suis Sandy. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin et j'ai pensé que j'allais te proposer mes notes si cela t'intéresse. '' Elle m'a à peine regardé dans les yeux alors qu'elle se trémoussait sur sa chaise avec les papiers qu'elle tenait en face d'elle.

'' - Je te remercie. C'est très gentil, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un avec qui j'échange des notes. '' Je suis de nouveau retourné à mon livre en faisant à peine attention à elle, ne voulant pas l'encourager.

Cela n'a pas fonctionné.

'' - Où en es-tu pour ton devoir ? '' A-t-elle demandé en rapprochant sa chaise plus près de moi. Son parfum était celui des sables tropicaux et de la mer. C'était très rafraîchissant et complètement différent de l'odeur de freesia qui semblait être pris au piège dans mes sens depuis le week-end. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle et j'ai remarqué ses cheveux blonds coupés en un dégradé déstructuré, une coupe de cheveux à la mode qui encadrait son visage rond. Elle avait des yeux bleu-vert qui me regardaient avec rien d'autre que de la curiosité et de la gentillesse. Je n'ai rien senti, autre que de la nervosité et une légère touche de désir venant d'elle. Elle était peut-être à quelque chose ! Comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir peur de moi ? Les femmes m'avaient toujours désiré, oui, j'étais habitué à cela, mais normalement le désir était enveloppé de crainte. Le syndrome du dangereux mauvais garçon. Habituellement, la seule chose que j'avais à faire était de faire étinceler mes dents et elles faisaient marche arrière.

''- J'ai presque terminé. '' ai-je répondu alors que je lui donnais un grand sourire, ses yeux se sont écarquillés, mais là encore, aucun sentiment de peur. La pauvre fille avait peut-être besoin de lunettes ou de soins. Chaque fois que je faisais étinceler mes dents, je ressentais généralement automatiquement de l'appréhension ou de la peur, mais rien ne semblait dissuader cette jeune fille de poursuivre sa mission.

'' - Vraiment ? Ouah, c'est impressionnant. Nous pourrions peut-être nous aider mutuellement. J'ai un devoir à faire, nous pourrions les lire l'un l'autre et apporter des commentaires ou des critiques ? '' Elle s'est mordue la lèvre inférieure et m'a regardé à travers ses cils épais. À présent, j'étais certain qu'elle me draguait et c'était moi qui commençait à être mal à l'aise. Toutefois, assez étrangement, en même temps, je n'étais pas préoccupé par ses avances. Au fond de mon esprit, j'étais un peu blessé que Bella n'était pas venu me retrouver et je prenais plaisir à ce petit coup de pouce à mon ego.

'' - Cela ressemble à une bonne idée Sandy. '' Lui ai-je de nouveau souri. _Qu'est-ce que je foutais ?_

Je pouvais entendre son pouls accélérer et son visage s'est pratiquement coupé en deux quand elle a souri. '' - C'est génial. Puisque tu as presque terminé, que dirais-tu de nous retrouver ici mercredi, ce qui va me donner le temps de peaufiner le mien, ensuite nous pourrons échanger nos devoirs pour les examiner ? ''

'' - Cela a l'air génial. '' ai-je dit en lui donnant un autre sourire. O _uah, cela ne fonctionne toujours pas._

'' - Génial. Bon, hé bien si tu veux bien m'excuser, je pense que j'ai du travail à faire avant mercredi. '' Elle m'a souri et s'est éloignée. Je l'ai regardée battre en retraite et j'ai été gêné quand elle s'est retournée et m'a vu toujours en train de la regarder. Mes raisons pour la regarder étaient dû au choc d'avoir ma première conversation avec une parfaite inconnue et ne pas avoir ressenti de quelconque difficulté en le faisant. J'ai vu que Sandy a été très heureuse de m'avoir attrapé toujours en train de la regarder et j'ai été certain qu'elle pensait que c'était pour des raisons très différentes de la réalité.

À présent que Sandy était partie, mes pensées se sont immédiatement tournées vers Bella et je me suis demandé où elle était. À peine cinq secondes plus tard, mon téléphone a sonné, me signalant l'arrivée d'un texto.

 **Bella.** _Désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à venir à la bibliothèque. Jacob est venue me retrouver après les cours et nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble. Je dois travailler ce soir et toute la journée de demain. Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?_

 **Jasper.** _Je travaille sur mes cours. Je te verrai demain soir en cours. Veux- tu sortir après ?_

Il y a eu une longue pause avant qu'elle ne réponde finalement.

 **Bella.** _Je dois retrouver Logan et Jake au club après la classe. Je t'aurais bien invité également, mais je pense que c'est mieux que Jake et toi restiez à l'écart jusqu'à son départ. Je suis vraiment désolée._

 _Elle allait retrouver Logan._ J'ai immédiatement senti le début d'un grondement dans ma gorge et la pensée qu'elle allait passer du temps avec lui m'a déchiré. Je suppose que cela voulait dire que Logan était convenable selon les normes de Jacob. Des sentiments de jalousie ont immédiatement parcouru mon corps alors que je pensais à Bella et Logan se revoyant à nouveau. J'ai été furieux d'avoir été aussi facilement mis de côté. J'imagine que si mon amitié avait signifié quelque chose pour elle, elle aurait résisté à Jacob. J'étais plus que blessé. Cela m'a simplement prouvé que j'étais un imbécile d'avoir permis à mes sentiments d'aller plus loin que l'amitié.

 **Jasper.** _Ça m'est égal. Appelle-moi quand tu auras du temps pour moi_.

Je savais que ma déclaration était puérile, mais je me sentais blessé et plus qu'un peu triste pour moi. Encore une fois, il y a eu une longue pause avant qu'elle ne réponde.

 **Bella.** _Jasper, je suis réellement désolée. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Je sais que c'est déplorable de ma part de ne pas vouloir faire de vagues avec Jacob, mais je préfère qu'il reste calme et le laisser avoir une bonne semaine, ensuite il va partir et les choses vont revenir à la normale._

 **Jasper.** _Passe un bon moment au club avec Logan. Je te parlerai plus tard._

J'ai raccroché mon téléphone et j'ai refusé de le regarder de nouveau quand elle m'a envoyé un nouveau texto. J'étais courroucé qu'elle revoit Logan, j'étais furieux que Jacob l'ait accepté aussi facilement alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas et j'étais plus que furibond qu'elle l'avait fait passer avant moi. J'ai essayé de retrouver un peu de bon sens en moi. C'était raisonnable de sa part de privilégier les sentiments de Jacob avant les miens et je devais admettre qu'elle devait faire ce qui était nécessaire pour le garder tranquille, toutefois, j'étais tout de même offensé par la situation. Elle m'avait dit à maintes reprises comment Jacob lui avait sauvé la vie. Je n'avais pas le droit de me sentir comme je le faisais, mais cela n'empêchait pas mes sentiments de jalousie de montrer le bout de leurs vilains nez.

Le reste de la journée s'est traîné en longueur après m'être rendu compte que j'étais coincé dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à la nuit. J'ai évité notre cours le mardi soir. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de voir Bella et de devoir la regarder partir pour passer le reste de la soirée avec Logan et Jacob. J'avais besoin de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. J'ai donc décidé de garder ma tête dans le sable et d'éviter Bella pendant que continuais d'évaluer mes sentiments pour elle. J'avais été dépassé par la situation, mais à présent j'avais compris. Je la voulais, démesurément.

C'était déconcertant de me rendre compte d'à quel point je devenais affectueux envers Bella. Elle m'avait manqué à un niveau que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, mais ce n'était pas parce que je voulais son sang, mais son rire, le calme que je ressentais quand j'étais avec elle, sa maladresse, son sourire, ses rougeurs, son parfum, son... hé bien, tout. Les émotions qui me traversaient me faisaient me sentir humain à nouveau. J'étais jaloux, plein de passion et de désir pour elle, inquiet au sujet de la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions l'un l'autre, anxieux parce que je ne savais pas quand cela allait se produire, tous étaient des sentiments que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis très longtemps.

J'avais promis de retrouver Sandy le mercredi et de travailler sur nos devoirs ensemble. Je n'étais pas du tout heureux de voir Sandy à nouveau et j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir eu la bonne idée de repousser ses avances le lundi. J'étais certain que n'importe quel homme ayant du sang rouge aurait été plus qu'heureux que Sandy veuille faire quelque chose avec eux, mais elle n'était pas Bella et je savais maintenant que c'était seulement avec Bella que je voulais être. Restait à savoir si oui ou non Bella me voulait de la même façon, je savais à présent, que je la voulais, j'allais être là pour elle à n'importe quel titre qu'elle me permettrait.

J'ai repris le livre que j'avais commencé lundi et je me suis assis dans le même fauteuil où Sandy s'était tout d'abord approchée de moi. Je l'ai détectée quelques temps avant qu'elle n'entre dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait réellement un parfum très frais. En fait, c'était très étrange qu'elle n'ait pas déclenché n'importe quelle sorte de désir en moi. Je pouvais dire que je ne la désirais pas, en aucune manière, ce qui était presque une première pour moi. Était-ce parce que mon désir pour Bella était si puissant qu'il prenait le pas sur tous les autres sentiments ? J'ai été surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle mes sentiments pour Bella avaient pris place dans mes pensées, dans mes besoins et mes désirs.

 _Je suis dans la merde._ J'ai réfléchi et j'ai commencé à me demander combien d'heures il restait avant que Jacob ne parte pour que je sois enfin capable de passer du temps avec Bella à nouveau. Je pourrais peut-être programmer un autre week-end pour rattraper le temps que j'avais perdu avec elle cette semaine. Accepterait-elle aussi facilement de partir avec moi ? Sachant comment Jacob avait fortement réagi, j'en doutais.

Sandy s'est assise à côté de moi, interrompant mes réflexions alors qu'elle continuait à fouiller dans son sac. Je l'ai regardée sortir ses documents et me les tendre timidement. J'ai vu qu'elle était troublée, non seulement à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas dit bonjour ou fait attention à moi et qu'elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas aidé à la situation en restant assis en silence à la regarder alors qu'elle tergiversait un peu. J'ai de nouveau regretté d'avoir accepté de faire cela.

'' - Voilà. '' a-t-elle dit avec nervosité. J'ai trouvé que son agitation était à l'opposé de ses sentiments du lundi et je me suis demandé pourquoi.

'' - Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse ? '' ai-je demandé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

'' - Je n'ai jamais demandé à personne de passer en revue mes devoirs auparavant. J'ai peur que tu puisses ne pas les trouver très bons. '' Ses joues ont rougi à sa déclaration.

'' - En quoi cela serait-il grave que je l'aime ou pas ? '' J'ai froncé mes sourcils, déconcerté, non seulement par sa déclaration, mais par le fait que même son sang, qui lui était rapidement monté aux joues, ne m'attirait pas malgré mes instincts de vampire.

Elle s'est arrêtée et s'est mordue la lèvre à nouveau, puis j'ai senti un certain courage venir d'elle. '' - Euh, parce que je t'aime bien. '' a-t-elle dit, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une question.

'' - Oh... euhhhh. '' Je me suis mis à bégayer en marmonnant comme un idiot. Que devais-je lui dire pour ne pas blesser ses sentiments et comment pourrais-je lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressé en retour ?

J'ai rapidement découvert que je n'avais pas besoin de répondre. '' - Je sais que tu n'es probablement pas intéressé. J'ai vu la jeune fille avec qui tu t'assois et elle est plus que magnifique. Est-elle ta petite amie ? Désolée, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux voir que je ne suis pas ton genre. Tu es tellement beau et je suis, hé bien... je suis... moi. '' Elle divaguait alors qu'elle lissait sa chemise et elle a commencé à rougir.

'' - Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre sauf que je ne suis pas disponible pour une relation. '' Je n'avais pas l'impression de devoir m'expliquer plus en avant et je me demandais à présent comment j'allais pouvoir sortir rapidement de la bibliothèque.

'' - Bon, oublions tout ce que j'ai dit et commençons à examiner nos documents, d'accord ? '' Elle a posé son devoir sur mes genoux et a attendu dans l'expectative.

'' - Oh, oui. '' Je me suis penché en avant et j'ai sorti le mien de mon sac. À contrecœur, je lui ai tendu mon travail et me suis à nouveau blâmé mentalement et pour la centième fois, d'avoir accepté de faire cela. Je n'avais besoin de personne pour examiner mon travail, j'avais écrit plus de documents dont je ne m'étais jamais soucié suffisamment pour y penser, mais elle m'avait pris au dépourvu quand elle me l'avait demandé et il serait impoli de refuser à présent.

Nous avons décidé de trouver une table pour nous asseoir pendant que nous examinions nos documents. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur l'examen du devoir de Sandy et d'ignorer les sentiments de luxure qui venaient vers moi, quand brusquement, j'ai été frappé par une très forte explosion de jalousie. Immédiatement, j'ai levé les yeux et je me suis retrouvé directement en face du visage d'une Bella très irritée. Quand nos yeux se sont connectés, j'ai senti la colère qui émanait d'elle. Les émotions de Bella ont commencé à bondir dans tous les sens alors qu'elle s'approchait de notre table. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompé quand j'avais senti la jalousie et je me suis demandé si cela signifiait que Bella était jalouse que je passe du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis senti presque heureux de cette petite découverte et j'ai à peine pu empêcher un grand sourire de se répandre sur mon visage.

'' - Bonjour. '' a dit Bella en laissant tomber son sac sur une chaise vide près de la table et en me regardant. Elle _était_ en colère ! Et ce que j'ai trouvé plus difficile à croire... elle était jalouse. Une douce chaleur s'est aussitôt répandue dans ma poitrine alors que je pensais à ce que voulaient dire les émotions que Bella ressentait. _Pourrais-je avoir autant de chance ? Pourrais-je me permettre d'espérer ?_

'' - Salut, Bella. Je suis heureux de te voir. '' Je lui ai souri et j'ai senti mon corps se détendre d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis que je l'avais déposée chez elle dimanche dernier.

'' - Vraiment ? Qui est ton amie ? '' Elle n'avait pas regardé Sandy alors qu'elle continuait à me fusiller du regard. L'hostilité qui était perceptible dans sa voix était surprenante. Avait-elle quelque chose contre Sandy dont je n'étais pas au courant ?

'' - C'est Sandy. Elle dans notre classe du lundi. '' lui ai-je répondu alors que Sandy lui offrait un sourire timide.

'' - C'est Randy ? Ravie de te rencontrer. '' Bella lui a souri et s'est installée dans un siège.

'' - Sandy. '' L'ai-je corrigée. Je n'avais jamais vu ce côté de Bella et je mourrais d'envie de me retrouver seul avec elle pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

'' - Oui, hé bien, c'est agréable de te rencontrer. '' a dit Bella, encore une fois, sans prendre la peine de la regarder. Elle me regardait directement dans les yeux en me fusillant du regard. Elle essayait de masquer ses émotions, mais l'atmosphère de gêne était palpable. Le regard de Bella a fait la navette entre Sandy et moi et ses yeux se sont légèrement plissés avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne glisse une expression de calme sur son visage.

'' - J'étais seulement passée pour dire bonjour, mais je vois que tu es occupé. Je n'ai que quelques minutes et je dois y aller. Je t'appellerais peut-être plus tard. '' Elle s'est levée et a attrapé son sac. Elle a regardé Sandy. '' - Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Candy. ''

'' - C'est Sandy, avec un S. '' a promptement répondu Sandy en regardant Bella comme si elle avait deux têtes ou peut-être comme si elle était un peu lente. La colère a immédiatement rayonné de Bella vers Sandy. Je voyais que Sandy était un peu confuse au sujet de ce qui se passait et elle commençait à se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise. Moi, d'autre part, je continuais à être confondu par le comportement de Bella et je l'ai regardée tourner les talons et s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Sa colère était tellement forte qu'elle faisait pratiquement des vagues dans son sillage.

'' - Excuse-moi, Sandy, je reviens tout de suite. '' Je me suis levé de la table et j'ai couru après Bella. Quand je l'ai rattrapée, je l'ai saisie par le coude et je l'ai retournée pour qu'elle me regarde.

'' - Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? '' ai-je demandé, même si mon irritation a semblé perdre de sa vigueur à la seconde où ma main a touché sa peau.

'' - Oh, je suis désolée. Ai-je interrompu ton rendez-vous avec Mandy ? Dis-moi, a-t-elle offert de relire tes devoirs ou t'es-tu porté volontaire pour lui rendre service ? '' Bella m'a regardé, la douleur évidente dans ses yeux, mais les émotions intenses qu'elle ressentait m'ont déstabilisé, m'empêchant de répondre. Elle était troublée, blessée, jalouse et furieuse. Était-elle troublée parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait de cette façon ? J'ai continué à la tenir par le bras et j'ai essayé d'étouffer le sourire qui voulait apparaître sur mon visage. Une joie immense m'a submergé à la pensée de la jalousie qu'elle ressentait pour moi et cela m'a donné envie d'envelopper mes bras autour d'elle et de l'embrasser profondément ici, dans la bibliothèque.

J'étais perplexe quant à ce qu'il fallait dire puisque je n'étais pas complètement certain d'avoir lu correctement la situation, mais j'étais simplement en train de prier pour que ce soit le cas. '' - Bella, il ne se passe rien entre Sandy et moi. Elle s'est approchée de moi seulement pour me demander si je voulais que nous examinions le travail de l'autre, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? '' Je n'avais toujours pas lâché son coude et j'ai commencé à frotter des cercles dans le creux de son bras avec mon pouce pour essayer de la calmer.

'' - Ce n'est rien, Jasper. Ne t'inquiète pas. Écoute, je dois y aller. Il faut que j'aille travailler et je ne veux pas être en retard. '' Elle a tiré sur son bras, s'est retournée et a quitté la bibliothèque. J'ai pensé que je m'étais trompé, mais j'aurais juré que lorsqu'elle s'est retournée, j'avais ressenti confusément la tristesse qui rayonnait en elle.

Et, égoïstement, cela m'a de nouveau rendu très heureux. D'après ce que j'avais ressenti venant d'elle grâce à notre bref contact, ses sentiments pour moi étaient plus forts que ceux de l'amitié. Plus fort que je ne me l'étais imaginé.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-trois**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai quitté la bibliothèque avec un poids des plus lourds sur mes épaules. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point je m'étais ridiculisée. J'étais tellement excitée de revoir Jasper que je m'étais précipitée à la bibliothèque à la seconde où j'avais eu un moment de libre. L'espérance et l'enthousiasme avaient parcouru mes veines et j'avais pratiquement couru à la bibliothèque dans ma hâte d'y arriver. Quand il ne s'était pas présenté en cours hier soir, j'avais su qu'il devait encore être bouleversé par la situation avec Jacob et j'avais été impatiente d'aller le retrouver. Je n'allais pas le blâmer s'il était un peu en colère contre moi, parce que j'aurais été probablement furieuse si j'avais été à sa place. Nous avions passé chaque seconde de libre ensemble et, à présent que Jake était là, j'étais obligée de faire passer Jake en premier, ce qui ne me convenait pas non plus, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Je ne voulais pas devoir choisir entre eux.

Quand j'ai tourné à l'angle et que je l'ai vu lire un document penché sur une table, j'ai su que mon visage s'était illuminé, et pas seulement mon visage, mais mon corps tout entier a semblé revenir immédiatement à la vie à cet instant-là. Mais ensuite j'ai remarqué la nénette blonde assise en face de lui qui le regardait comme si elle voulait lui arracher ses vêtements et se mettre à le travailler directement là sur la table. J'avais été offusquée et, pour une raison quelconque, un peu déçue de surcroît et, _une seconde,_ j'étais _..._ jalouse ? _Qui diable était cette salope ?_ Avais-je pensé alors que je luttais contre l'envie irrationnelle de courir vers elle, de l'arracher de la table et de lui dire de rester loin de lui. J'ai été complètement choquée par ces sentiments et alors que ses pensées me traversaient l'esprit, la tête de Jasper s'est brusquement relevée et nos yeux se sont croisés. Il était tellement sublime, comment une fille pourrait lui résister. _Mais, oh merde, il a senti ma jalousie._ Immédiatement, j'ai commencé à penser à autre chose. _Des animaux morts, la faim dans le monde, le réchauffement climatique._ J'ai psalmodié dans ma tête pour essayer de masquer mon explosion émotionnelle irrationnelle. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué un très bref éclair de confusion sur le visage de Jasper.

Pour couronner le tout, je m'étais approchée de la table et je m'étais conduite comme une parfaite imbécile. On aurait presque dit que j'avais eu une greffe de personnalité. Le fait que j'avais agi de cette façon avait été embarrassant, non seulement pour moi, mais également pour ce pauvre Jasper et je savais que je lui devais d'énormes excuses et que j'allais devoir probablement m'excuser également auprès de son amie. Il avait parfaitement le droit d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je n'avais pas pu écarter le sentiment de jalousie territoriale qui m'avait envahie quand je l'avais vu assis avec une autre femme. _« Il est à moi »_ avait été ma seule pensée. _Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je foutais ?_ J'avais besoin de garder ma tête sur mes épaules et de faire entrer dans mon crâne épais que Jasper n'allait jamais me voir de cette façon, jamais.

J'ai commencé à travailler de très mauvaise humeur. Et elle ne s'est pas du tout améliorée lorsque j'ai vu, surprise, surprise, que je travaillais avec Pot de Colle. J'ai passé le reste de la soirée à repousser les avances non désirées que Pot de Colle jetait continuellement sur mon passage. À l'exception de blessures physiques volontaires, je ne savais pas trop comment obliger Pot de Colle à faire marche arrière, mais j'étais au bout du rouleau à cause de ma frustration un peu plus tôt et les premiers événements de la journée sont remontés à la surface en bouillonnant.

J'ai finalement craqué à la moitié de mon service.

'' - Écoute, Steven, j'ai besoin de mettre les choses au point avec toi afin que cela soit parfaitement clair. '' Je l'ai regardé directement dans les yeux. '' - Je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement. Même si le monde était inondé d'urine et les égouts en cru et que tu vivais dans le seul arbre, je ne voudrais toujours pas l'escalader et te donner une chance. Tu as compris ? '' J'ai fait volte-face et me suis éloignée de lui avant qu'il ait eu la possibilité de me répondre. Je suis certaine de l'avoir entendu marmonner « salope » sous son souffle, mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais seulement ne plus l'avoir sur le dos et qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je voulais me vautrer dans les sentiments irrationnels que j'avais ressentis en voyant Jasper avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est ce qu'ils étaient, irrationnels. Comme si cela importait qu'il soit ami avec une autre fille. Il avait le droit de l'être. Je n'avais fait aucune revendication sur lui.

J'ai passé le reste de mon service avec le moral complètement à zéro et j'ai été accueillie à la fin de mon service par Jake et Logan qui étaient venus me chercher. Ils étaient allés jouer au billard ensemble pendant qu'ils attendaient la fin de ma journée. Cela commençait réellement à m'agacer de voir à quel point ils étaient culs et chemises tous les deux. J'ai attrapé mon sac à main, j'ai pointé et je me suis dirigée vers la sortie avant du magasin d'un pas vif. Je pouvais voir Steven me fusiller du regard derrière le comptoir. J'ai combattu l'envie de me retourner et de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point j'étais de mauvaise humeur, je me comportais comme une gamine irritée et je brûlais d'envie de me battre, mais j'étais incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

J'ai regardé Jake et Logan chahuter pendant qu'ils m'attendaient et à cause de l'humeur dans laquelle je me trouvais, j'ai su que je ne voulais pas sortir avec eux ce soir. Je suis sortie et j'ai feint un mal de tête qui n'était vraiment pas loin de la vérité. Je voulais seulement rentrer à la maison et être seule. Seule. J'ai convaincu Jake de rester avec Logan et il a facilement accepté. Je voulais simplement me détendre sur le canapé et m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'avais besoin de comprendre mes sentiments et d'en obtenir le contrôle avant de m'humilier plus profondément ou d'endommager définitivement mon amitié avec Jasper.

Ils m'ont accompagnée jusqu'à la maison et j'ai vu que Logan était déçu de n'avoir pas réussi à me convaincre de rester avec eux et, simplement pour ne plus les avoir sur le dos, j'ai accepté à contrecœur un véritable rendez-vous avec lui le vendredi soir. Jacob a pratiquement fait une danse victorieuse derrière le dos de Logan quand j'ai dit oui. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je suis montée jusqu'à mon appartement où, au lieu de me laisser tomber dans le canapé, j'ai fini par faire les cent pas autour de la pièce.

 _Qu'allait-il se passer si Jasper aimait réellement cette Sandy ?_ L'idée que Jasper puisse être intéressé par quelqu'un a déchiré mon cœur d'une façon auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Oui, je me le suis finalement admis. _J'étais complètement jalouse._ Je me suis assise sur le bord du canapé et j'ai mis ma tête dans mes mains. Réaliser l'importance de mes sentiments était si douloureux que je ne pouvais plus le supporter. J'avais des sentiments pour Jasper. Non, j'étais amoureuse de Jasper. Je me suis de nouveau jetée dans le canapé et j'ai laissé échapper un grognement bruyant. Pourquoi est-ce que je me faisais cela ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Jasper ne ressente jamais la même chose. J'étais simplement en train de me préparer à plus de souffrance. De plus, j'avais déjà été dans la situation d'une relation humaine et vampire et, à moins qu'il y ait du changement dans mon avenir, nous ne serions jamais capable de faire en sorte que cela fonctionne. Je ne voulais pas vieillir tandis qu'il resterait jeune et beau.

J'ai dû rire de moi-même. Mes pensées étaient tellement confuses. _Un avenir ? À quoi est-ce que je pensais ?_ Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Jasper pourrait être intéressé par quelqu'un comme moi ? Je me suis assise dans le canapé et j'ai regardé le plafond en souhaitant me sentir autrement. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tomber amoureuse d'un être humain ? Peut-être que si j'avais donné une chance à Logan je l'aurais effectivement peut-être vu plus que comme un ami ? Il était certainement suffisamment beau, il semblait assez sympa et il était vraiment intéressé par moi. Cela rendrait vraiment ma relation avec Jacob beaucoup plus facile. J'avais besoin de mettre tous les sentiments pour Jasper qui sortaient du domaine de l'amitié hors de mon esprit illico. Je suis restée là à réfléchir à la question. J'ai compris que je n'aurais qu'à me forcer à m'enthousiasmer sur mon rendez-vous de vendredi, faire tout ce que je pourrais pour passer un bon moment et oublier tout « avenir » avec Jasper autrement que comme mon ami. C'est alors que mon portable a sonné. Le sortant de ma poche, à la seconde où j'ai vu qui m'appelait, j'ai été immédiatement ravie de sentir les milliers de papillons qui voletaient dans mon estomac. _Arrête ! C'est Jasper... mon « ami » !_

''- Jasper. '' ai-je murmuré alors que je mettais le téléphone à mon oreille. '' - Je suis tellement heureuse que tu appelles. Je te dois d'énormes excuses et je sais que j'en dois à ton amie également. ''

'' - Tu vas bien ? Tu étais réellement d'étrange humeur un peu plus tôt. '' Étrange étant probablement sa gentille façon de dire garce.

J'avais honte de mon comportement et à présent, je me sentais comme une complète idiote. '' - Je suis gênée de la façon dont j'ai traité ton amie et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. ''

'' - Cela te dérangerait de me dire pourquoi tu l'as fait ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas. '' Je préférais mourir que d'admettre mes sentiments à Jasper. Pourquoi me mettre dans l'embarras et lui dire ce que je ressentais alors que je savais déjà qu'il ne ressentirait jamais ce genre de chose envers moi. _Ce que je veux dire, HÉ BIEN, c'est Jasper, que diable, il le sait probablement déjà, mais si je ne dis jamais les paroles, il va peut-être penser que je m'inquiète simplement pour lui comme le ferait une amie. Pas vrai._ À tout point de vue, Edward était tout aussi vierge que moi. Jasper avait de l'expérience, j'en étais certaine, et beaucoup. Je ne connaissais pas son passé avant sa rencontre avec Alice, mais je savais qu'il était assez sombre et dangereux. Je suis certaine qu'Alice n'était pas sa première femme. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit intéressé par une humaine inexpérimentée, bon sang.

Jasper était silencieux, attendant que je continue. J'avais l'impression que des minutes s'étaient écoulées alors que nous restions au téléphone tous les deux, sans dire un mot. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais dire, mais que je savais que je ne dirais jamais ou même voudrais le dire. J'étais tellement heureuse que Jasper ne puisse pas sentir les émotions à travers le téléphone. À présent, ayant réalisé mes véritables sentiments, une immense tristesse a commencé à prendre la relève et j'ai eu de la difficulté à formuler une autre phrase cohérente. Je voulais simplement pleurer.

Jasper a décidé de rompre le silence. '' - Alors, quand Jacob repart-il? ''

'' - Vendredi matin. '' ai-je répondu tranquillement.

'' - Hé bien, que dirais-tu de sortir vendredi soir et de rattraper le temps perdu tous les deux ? Nous pourrions même faire une excursion d'une journée samedi si tu te sens capable de le faire. '' Sa voix devenait excitée.

'' - Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais plus que cela, Jasper... mais. '' cette sensation de vide s'est immédiatement ouverte à nouveau dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué qu'elle avait disparu, mais à présent, elle était revenue en force. '' - J'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec Logan. '' Je voulais m'expliquer. Je voulais blâmer Jacob. Je voulais que Jasper sache sans l'ombre d'un doute que ce rendez-vous avec Logan était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Je voulais passer du temps avec Jasper, mais je savais que je n'allais pas dire tous les mots que j'avais si désespérément besoin de dire, c'était mieux comme cela. Silencieusement, j'ai espéré entendre Jasper protester à l'idée de mon prochain rendez-vous, mais je savais que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il savait que j'essayais de passer à autre chose et sortir avec un être humain faisait partie de ce processus et d'autre part... il serait impoli de reculer à présent.

'' - Je vois. '' a été sa réponse.

Le silence à nouveau.

Plus de silence.

'' - Qu'allez-vous faire tous les deux ? '' a-t-il finalement demandé.

'' - Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas réellement fait de projets autres que celui de s'entendre sur la date. '' lui ai-je répondu en souhaitant pouvoir me coucher et mourir plutôt que de continuer cette conversation.

'' - Bon, hé bien je suppose que je devrais te laisser. Il se fait tard. J'espère que tu passeras un bon moment vendredi. Appelle-moi si tu as un moment ce week-end. '' Le ton de sa voix était tellement morne.

Puis, il a raccroché. J'ai regardé mon téléphone complètement confuse. J'ai eu l'impression que Jasper n'était pas ravi que j'ai rendez-vous avec Logan. _Cela voulait-il dire que... ?_ J'ai commencé à réfléchir avant de secouer la tête. Tu parles ! Il se sent probablement seul et son amie lui manque, c'est tout.

Je me suis dirigée vers le réfrigérateur et j'ai attrapé une bouteille d'eau. Après avoir ouvert le lit, je me suis laissée tomber dedans tout habillée. Je voulais simplement que cette semaine avec Jacob se termine, avoir mon rendez-vous avec Logan et qu'ensuite les choses reviennent à la normale. Jasper et moi passerions du temps ensemble, les choses ne seraient plus maladroites et la vie continuerait comme prévu initialement. Je devais m'efforcer d'oublier mes sentiments irréalistes qui voulaient que je sois plus qu'amie avec Jasper.

Roulant sur mon dos, j'ai fermé les yeux. Des visons de Jasper ont flotté dans mon esprit. Jasper me tenant la main, Jasper et son T-shirt mouillé de pluie, Jasper sortant de la salle de bain avec ses cheveux dorés parfaitement ébouriffés, Jasper avec ses doigts jouant dans mes cheveux sur le lit. J'ai souri et je me suis blottie sous les couvertures.

 _Hé bien, si je ne peux pas l'avoir dans la réalité, il reste toujours mes rêves._

* * *

 _ **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.** _

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre**

 **POV Bella**

Vendredi est finalement arrivéet j'ai attendu avec impatience que Logan vienne me chercher. Je n'étais pas nerveuse au sujet du rendez-vous lui-même, en fait, j'étais déçue de moi-même pour mener Logan en bateau de cette manière et je souhaitais vraiment avoir eu des sentiments pour lui. C'était une belle prise, mais il n'était tout simplement pas le bon poisson pour moi. J'appréciais beaucoup Logan, mais je savais que je ne ressentirais jamais pour lui ce que je me savais capable de faire. À un moment donné, j'avais su ce que c'était de ressentir profondément de l'amour, comment il me faisait me sentir. Comme de la façon dont je commençais à me sentir avec Jasper.

Cela semblait étrange... il n'y avait pas si longtemps, j'aimais Edward de tout mon cœur, mais à présent, avec Jasper ici, dans mes pensées, dans mes rêves, les sentiments que j'avais pour Edward ne me faisaient plus de mal. J'avais cessé de me sentir coupable ou stupide de l'avoir aimé. Est-ce que cela faisait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible ? Je ne le pensais pas. Cela devait vouloir dire que j'avançais. Je m'ouvrais à quelqu'un de nouveau. Hormis être un vampire, Jasper n'était en rien comme Edward et si je ne pouvais seulement l'avoir que comme un ami, alors j'en serais reconnaissante et j'allais profiter de chaque minute avec lui. C'est-à-dire, si je pouvais réparer les dommages causés par la visite de Jacob.

Des pensées inquiètes au sujet de Jasper flottaient dans ma tête. Sur la façon dont il avait évité mes appels et moi-même depuis notre dernière conversation, mercredi, et j'avais espéré qu'une fois cette soirée terminée, les choses allaient revenir à la normale. Alors que j'avais réellement aimé passer du temps avec Jacob ces derniers jours, être avec Jasper me manquait. Si l'amitié était tout ce à quoi je devais m'attendre, alors j'allais devoir travailler pour garder Jake et Jasper heureux tous les deux tout en les tenant éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir de scène comme celle que nous avions eue quand Jasper m'avait ramenée à la maison après notre visite à Marta's Vineyard.

J'allais devoir vraiment tenir mes promesses de garder de bons contacts avec Jake pour m'assurer qu'il reste de son côté du pays pendant que Jasper restait du mien. Jake était sur un nuage ce matin quand il m'avait quittée, sachant que je sortais ce soir avec Logan. J'étais sûre qu'il allait rentrer pour dire à Raven comment il avait réussi avec succès à m'éloigner de Jasper. _Si seulement il savait comment je me sentais réellement._ Un coup bruyant sur ma porte m'a sortie de mes pensées.

J'ai couru à la porte pour l'ouvrir, me maudissant intérieurement pour donner l'impression que j'étais plus qu'impatiente d'avoir ce rendez-vous. Bien sûr, Logan était l'incarnation de la perfection pendant qu'il se tenait debout sur le seuil avec un bouquet de fleurs tendu devant lui. Il portait un jean noir et un simple T-shirt blanc qui était tellement tendu sur sa poitrine bien construite que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que les fils allaient se déchirer au moindre effort. Sa veste en cuir noir complétait le style. Je me suis imprégnée de sa présence et j'ai de nouveau essayé intérieurement de me forcer à vouloir être avec lui. Il était incroyablement beau, réellement, et agréable et très amusant, ce n'était pas comme si ce soir allait être une corvée. _Pas vrai ?_

'' - Salut. '' A-t-il dit en me souriant. '' - Tu es très belle. '' Je portais mon jean slim préféré avec un dos-nu rouge attaché autour de mon cou et qui laissait la moitié de mon dos exposé. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour aller simplement dîner et peut-être aller au club et jouer une partie de billard. Une soirée très détendue, mais c'était tout ce dont j'avais envie pour le moment.

'' - Je te remercie, tu n'es pas si mal non plus. Elles sont pour moi ? '' ai-je demandé en montrant les fleurs. '' - Elles sont magnifiques. ''

'' - Comme toi. '' A-t-il répondu alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser sur la joue. J'ai immédiatement rougi, me sentant incroyablement gênée et j'ai pris les fleurs pour les poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine. _Cela ne sera peut-être pas si mal si je lui laisse une chance._

Je mis les fleurs dans le récipient en verre qui faisait partie de mon mixer. Logan m'a regardée d'un air interrogateur pendant que je le faisais. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules et j'ai ri. '' - Je n'ai pas de vase alors mon mixer à un double emploi. '' Il a ri à ma réponse et j'ai trouvé que j'aimais le bruit de son rire. À présent qu'il était ici, dans mon appartement, j'ai pensé que je me trompais peut-être en prenant la décision de rompre avec Logan avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion de voir si je _pouvais_ l'aimer. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour Jasper et moi au-delà de l'amitié alors pourquoi ne pas me donner à cent pour cent sur ce rendez-vous et voir où cela allait conduire. Cela n'avait aucun sens de me languir pour quelqu'un qui n'allait pas me retourner mes sentiments de la même manière. J'avais déjà donné.

Nous sommes allés dans un restaurant Thaïlandais pour le dîner, ce qui a été une expérience toute nouvelle pour moi. Je n'avais jamais goûté de nourriture Thaïlandaise auparavant et je l'ai adorée. J'ai laissé Logan prendre l'initiative et il a commandé un certain nombre de plats du menu pour que nous les testions. La conversation pendant le dîner était détendue et j'ai trouvé que je me sentais très à l'aise avec lui. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de notre enfance, de l'endroit où nous avions grandi et à quel point nous venions de milieux très différents. J'ai été heureuse que Jacob n'ait pas semblé évoqué une des quelconques difficultés de mon passé. C'était quelque chose dont je ne voulais pas parler avec Logan. Alors que je savais que Jacob n'aurait jamais mentionné de lui-même Edward, je m'inquiétais qu'il ait pu mentionner la mort de mes parents.

Après le dîner, nous avons décidé de nous rendre au club pour jouer au billard et écouter le groupe qui jouait. Nous avons pu trouver une table et Logan s'est dirigé vers le bar pour aller nous chercher un verre au lieu d'attendre qu'une serveuse apparaisse. Il est revenu, s'est assis en posant un pichet de bière sur la table entre nous tout en ayant de la peine à gérer les deux verres avec lesquels il jonglait dans son autre main. J'ai ri alors que je me levais pour l'aider. '' - Je vois qu'être serveur n'est définitivement pas dans ton avenir. '' j'ai ri et j'ai posé les verres sur la table puis j'ai commencé à nous verser de la bière à tous les deux.

'' - Toutes les tables sont actuellement prises et nous ne pouvons pas encore aller tout simplement jouer au billard. '' Il s'est installé sur la banquette à côté de moi au lieu de s'asseoir en face et il a mis son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me suis légèrement raidie, mais je me suis forcée à me détendre. J'avais eu une très bonne soirée et je voulais donner une chance à Logan. J'avais besoin de permettre à mes barrières de protection de descendre un peu sinon il n'allait jamais faire de progrès avec moi.

Alors que je m'encourageais mentalement, j'ai surpris un éclair de cheveux blonds au bar et j'ai immédiatement pensé que c'était Jasper. Alors que je regardais à nouveau à travers la foule, j'ai été déçue de voir que les cheveux blonds n'étaient plus là. _Génial, je suis là en train d'encourager Logan à continuer et le simple fait d'avoir probablement aperçu Jasper m'a rendue plus heureuse que n'importe quoi d'autre ce soir._

Logan avait commencé à frotter son pouce sur mon épaule nue et était au milieu d'une phrase quand il s'est rendu compte que j'étais complètement ailleurs.

'' - Redescend sur terre, Bella. '' Il a posé sa main sous mon menton et a tourné ma tête vers lui. '' - Où est-ce que tu étais à l'instant ? ''

'' - Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est très impoli de ma part. Je croyais simplement avoir vu quelqu'un que je connaissais au bar, mais je me suis trompée. '' J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et je lui ai souri, me sentant mal pour avoir rêvassé. Logan a regardé autour de lui d'un air interrogateur, puis a porté son attention sur moi.

'' - Je te demandais si tu souhaitais danser. Le groupe va prendre une pause et je suis certain que le DJ va démarrer sous peu. ''

'' - Oh, je ne sais pas. Je suis une danseuse horrible. '' Je l'étais réellement. Honnêtement, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais dansé en public. Je savais danser dans la maison quand j'étais seule, mais j'avais tendance à essayer de rester en dehors des pistes de danse. Bien que j'aie réussi à acquérir un peu de grâce ces dernières années, cela ne s'étendait certainement pas à la piste de danse. Les gens maladroits ne devraient jamais risquer leur santé ou la sécurité des autres de manière hasardeuse.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. '' m'a souri Logan. '' - Tout est dans le cavalier. '' Je l'avais déjà entendu dire auparavant et je savais personnellement que c'était vrai. Il a attrapé ma main et m'a tirée sur la piste de danse alors que le DJ commençait à jouer ma chanson préférée, « No one » par Alicia Keys. Mes pensées sont immédiatement revenues au trajet vers Martha's Vineyard avec Jasper et comment je la lui avais chantée à haute voix. Le sourire qui avait traversé son visage était gravé dans mon cerveau. _Arggh, je dois arrêter ces sottises._

'' - Heureusement pour toi, j'aime cette chanson. '' ai-je dit alors que je le laissais gauchement me tirer sur la piste.

'' - Il suffit de suivre mon exemple. '' A chuchoté Logan dans mon oreille alors qu'il me tirait près de lui. Il m'a tournée lentement pour que mon dos soit contre sa poitrine et il a lentement enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon dos nu était pressé contre sa poitrine et sa chaleur se répandait par vagues. Alors que sa température était loin d'être aussi chaude que celle de Jake, il était certainement beaucoup plus chaud que Jasper. Son toucher chaud laissait des sentiers persistants de frissons alors que ses mains allaient de mes côtés à ma taille. Cela faisait tellement d'années que je n'avais pas été touchée par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un ami ou par un membre de ma famille que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir une réaction.

J'ai décidé de céder et d'en profiter quand par hasard j'ai levé les yeux. Mon regard s'est rivé sur une paire d'orbes dorés, ô combien familière, qui me fixaient. Instantanément, j'ai arrêté de me déplacer, surprise de le voir. Jasper. Il était effectivement assis au bar, complètement rigide sur son siège, me regardant sans ciller, directement dans les yeux. J'ai senti Logan se pencher vers ma tête et il a posé sa joue contre la mienne. '' - Tout simplement te détendre et suivre mes mouvements. '' A-t-il murmuré. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas remarqué Jasper et il était trop occupé à s'amuser pour sentir la tension dans l'air.

Je jure que j'ai vu les narines de Jasper s'évaser légèrement. J'ai constaté que je ne pouvais pas rompre le contact visuel avec lui, c'était comme si nous étions dans l'impossibilité de détourner le regard, les yeux verrouillés ensemble dans une sorte de transe. J'ai senti les mains chaudes de Logan se poser sur mes hanches et les tirer vers lui. Je pouvais voir, même à travers la lumière tamisée du club, Jasper se déplacer légèrement sur son siège comme s'il voulait bondir. _Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon ? Que voulait-il ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais ?_ J'ai essayé de sortir ces pensées de mon esprit et de me concentrer sur Logan, Logan et son corps chaud à côté du mien.

Logan a commencé à déplacer lentement nos hanches avec la musique et j'ai pu sentir la chaleur de son souffle alors qu'il faisait glisser légèrement son nez le long de ma mâchoire. Je n'étais pas à l'aise, peu importait à quel point je voulais que cela se passe bien, je voulais être en train de danser avec Jasper, pas avec Logan. Pendant que je continuais à soutenir le regard de Jasper, j'ai réalisé que mon cœur avait trahi mon esprit et avait finalement pris la décision pour moi. Je voulais Jasper. J'avais besoin de lui. Je le désirais et j'avais envie de lui, et de lui seul. Il était devenu aussi vital pour moi que l'air que je respirais. _Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que je m'infligeais cela ?_ Il n'allait jamais ressentir pour moi la même chose que je ressentais pour lui. Je n'allais jamais me mettre dans l'embarras en lui montrant ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il serait probablement mortifié d'apprendre que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. _J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui._

J'étais masochiste. J'ai continué à regarder Jasper, me perdant dans ses beaux yeux dorés parce qu'il refusait de cligner des yeux, de déplacer son regard, de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait briser notre connexion. J'étais convaincue qu'il se comportait simplement comme un grand frère protecteur en me regardant pour s'assurer que Logan ne dépassait pas les limites. Il n'allait jamais vouloir me toucher et ni être aussi proche de moi que Logan l'était en ce moment. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin ou envie était d'un autre « Jacob » pour s'occuper de mon bien-être.

Alors que notre emprise sur l'autre continuait, j'ai brusquement eu l'impression que nous étions les deux seules personnes dans la salle et que tout le monde avait disparu. Je me noyais dans ses yeux, je le désirais, chaque centimètre de mon être me criait dessus pour danser avec Logan alors que je voulais courir et me jeter sur Jasper. Je serais stupide de faire cela, Jasper ne voudrait jamais quelqu'un d'aussi simple que moi, mais le nombre de fois où j'avais essayé de retrouver mon bon sens n'avait aucune importance, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de continuer à me sentir de cette façon.

Je voulais sentir la main de Jasper faire lentement son chemin jusqu'à la petite ligne de peau exposée entre mon jean et mon haut. J'ai léché mes lèvres alors que j'imaginais les longs doigts fins de Jasper caressant doucement ma peau en faisant leur chemin le long de la ceinture de mon jean. C'était la main gauche de Jasper qui faisait lentement son chemin le long de ma hanche et me tirant contre son aine pendant que nous continuions de nous balancer au rythme de la musique. Je me suis penchée en arrière alors que Logan continuait de déplacer sa main de ma taille jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure légèrement le dessous de ma poitrine. Le langage corporel de Jasper est immédiatement devenu hostile. Mon souffle s'est coupé et j'ai haleté quand ma peau a donné l'impression qu'elle envoyait de l'électricité directement dans mes mamelons, mes genoux ont faibli alors que mes yeux ont commencé à piquer à cause des larmes traîtresses qui étaient sur le point de tomber.

J'étais quelqu'un d'horrible. Je laissais faire Logan alors que tout ce qu'il me faisait, je voulais que se soit Jasper qui le fasse. J'ai finalement brisé le contact que j'avais gardé avec Jasper et j'ai fermé les yeux. Logan a continué à déplacer sa main sous mon bras qu'il a ensuite lentement soulevé et qu'il a placé derrière son cou. Il a croisé ses doigts avec les miennes et j'ai saisi une poignée de ses cheveux, imaginant les doux cheveux bouclés blonds miels de Jasper dans lesquels j'avais envie de glisser mes doigts, mais que je n'avais jamais osé toucher. Il a alors lentement amené mon autre main de l'autre côté de son visage. Mon dos était à présent légèrement cambré, poussant mes fesses plus fortement dans son aine et j'ai pu sentir une pression dans son jean. J'ai entendu Logan gémir faiblement quand il s'est penché et a embrassé mon cou.

Mes yeux se sont immédiatement ouverts et j'ai vu que Jasper n'était plus au bar. Je me suis rapidement retournée et Logan m'a serrée étroitement pour m'embrasser et j'ai haleté devant le spectacle impudique que je venais de faire avec lui. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui , ayant envie de le vouloir, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je ne voulais pas de lui et je ne voulais pas lui permettre de m'embrasser.

'' - Logan, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir _immédiatement_. ''

Il m'a regardée de près, son souffle encore superficiel et son excitation toujours très évidente puisqu'il continuait à me tenir près de son corps. '' - Tu ne sembles pas très rouge. Approchons-nous du bar et je vais te commander un peu d'eau. ''

'' - Merci. '' Il m'a tirée dans son côté et a commencé à s'approcher du bar. Il a demandé au serveur un verre d'eau alors qu'il attrapait un tabouret pour que je m'assois dessus.

'' - Voilà. Reste assise ici, je vais revenir. Je vais seulement aux toilettes. Cela va aller ? '' a-t-il demandé et j'ai hoché la tête en réponse. Il s'est penché et m'a embrassée sur le front. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire ensuite et comment j'allais me sortir de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais moi-même fourrée. J'étais gênée et frustrée et complètement... excitée... le tout en même temps.

Je me suis assise et je me suis demandée où Jasper avait disparu. J'ai mis ma tête dans mes mains, ayant honte de moi pour avoir mené Logan en bateau de cette manière comme je l'avais fait. J'ai levé les yeux vers la foule en face de moi, perdue dans mes pensées, quand tout à coup, j'ai vu Jasper. Il était appuyé contre le mur du fond du bar, me regardant fixement. J'ai rapidement cligné des yeux et regardé le sol, embarrassée par la façon dont je m'étais conduite sur la piste de danse. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer de quoi je devais avoir l'air pour Jasper. _Seigneur, j'étais quelqu'un d'horrible._

Je l'ai regardé à nouveau alors qu'il s'éloignait du mur et venait vers moi. Il se déplaçait comme une panthère et j'étais sa proie, ses pas étaient fluides et rapides, venant vers moi avec sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le menton en avant. Son regard n'avait rien de gentil, il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à attaquer. J'ai immédiatement senti ma méfiance remonter alors que je croyais que j'étais sur le point d'avoir le sermon dont je me souviendrais pour le restant de ma vie pour avoir agi comme une salope sur la piste de danse, en public où chacun pouvait le voir. Je n'avais aucun doute que Jasper avait pu voir ce que j'avais fait à Logan, mais qu'il pouvait également sentir son excitation. _Oh, merde ! Cela va être mauvais._

Il s'est approché de moi, tout près, et a posé ses mains sur mes genoux, il a écarté mes jambes afin qu'elles forment un V dans lequel il a immédiatement pénétré. Ma respiration s'est bloquée. _Que fait-il ?_ Nos visages étaient au même niveau l'un et l'autre et j'ai regardé dans ses yeux couleur miel en essayant de déchiffrer les émotions que je voyais en eux, parce qu'étant aussi proche, je voyais qu' il était très certainement en train de dissimuler toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. À ce stade, j'aurais été ravie de sentir encore un peu de colère venant de lui, mais ne vraiment rien ressentir était simplement... effrayant.

Sa main froide a serpenté le long de mon cou et à l'arrière de ma tête ou il a saisi une poignée de cheveux et il a ensuite penché légèrement ma tête en avançant mon visage vers le sien. J'étais complètement désorientée par ce qu'il faisait, mais je me trouvais également très excitée. N'étant pas capable de lire ses émotions, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quelles étaient ses intentions, mais je voulais qu'il se rapproche encore plus près si cela était possible.

'' - C'étaient des émotions très puissantes que tu projetais là-bas tout à l'heure, Bella. '' Son haleine douce et fraîche était enivrante. '' - Dis-moi. Le désir que tu ressentais, était-ce parce que tu voulais aller plus loin avec lui ? Est-ce que ses mains te faisaient brûler de désir ? Est-ce que son toucher a été comme tu pensais que ce serait ? '' Il s'est penché encore plus près et a légèrement fait glisser son nez le long de mon cou, me faisant frissonner. '' - As-tu aimé presser ton corps contre le sien ? '' Je pouvais sentir la douceur qu'il dégageait, bloquant toutes les autres odeurs dans le club bondé, envahir toutes mes pensées, brouiller ma vision et voler mon souffle. '' - T'imagines-tu coucher avec lui et lui donnant tout de toi ? '' Il était si près de moi, il chuchotait à mon oreille, ses lèvres frôlant mon lobe et envoyant des frissons incroyables à travers tout mon corps. Je pouvais sentir mon sang commencer à pulser dans certaines parties de mon corps, qui étaient à présent en train de hurler pour que Jasper, et Jasper seulement, les touche.

J'ai à peine pu sortir le mot. '' - Non. ''

Jasper a reculé lentement, levant légèrement ses doigts sur le côté de mes joues avant de placer les deux mains sur les côtés de mon visage, il était à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. '' - Dis-moi, Bella, qui veux-tu vraiment ? ''

Je me suis figée et j'ai regardé son beau visage. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui se passait. J'ai rassemblé mon courage pour répondre honnêtement. '' - Toi, c'est toi que je veux. '' ai-je murmuré si doucement que si ce n'était pas pour l'ouïe fine de Jasper, aucun être humain n'aurait jamais pu m'entendre.

Jasper a supprimé le petit espace entre nos lèvres si rapidement que je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger. Le choc de ses lèvres frappant les miennes m'a fait écarquiller les yeux quand je les ai ouverts et un petit gémissement s'est échappé de mes lèvres. Jasper en a profité pour faire glisser sa langue glacée le long de ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander la permission d'entrer. J'ai légèrement ouvert ma bouche et Jasper a continué à tracer lentement le périmètre avant d'entrer.

Sa langue s'est mise à danser avec la mienne et j'ai perdu tout contrôle. Mes mains ont volé dans ses cheveux et, sans réfléchir, je les ai empoignés à deux mains et je l'ai tiré aussi proche de moi que j'ai pu. Sa poitrine s'écrasant contre mes seins m'a fait gémir encore plus fort. Jasper a répondu en saisissant ma taille avec sa main et en me tirant légèrement sur le bord du tabouret, posant son autre main dans mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon cou et il m'a embrassée comme je n'avais jamais été embrassée auparavant.

Finie la sensation de froideur de sa peau glacée, terminée la sensation dure et glacée de ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai eu l'impression que ses émotions avaient explosé. Il y avait de la chaleur, de la pure luxure et du désir qui rayonnaient de lui et j'ai absorbé chaque partie de tout cela avant de les lui retourner avec autant de vigueur. Comme si mes jambes avaient leurs propres esprits, elles se sont enroulées autour de sa taille et l'ont attiré encore plus serré contre moi alors que je restais assise, perchée sur le bord du tabouret de bar en oubliant complètement que nous étions dans un lieu public. Un ronronnement bas émanait de Jasper. Nos corps se touchaient à présent sur tous les points possibles, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisamment près. Je voulais plus, j'avais besoin de plus, je devais avoir plus.

C'était lui, le baiser que j'avais attendu pendant vingt-deux ans. Le baiser que j'avais, à une époque, désiré avoir avec Edward et c'était plus fort que ce que je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être, j'ai été très heureuse que ce soit par Jasper qu'il m'ait été donné. C'était comme si Jasper avait enveloppé tout son être autour de moi, tout ce que je ressentais c'était lui, tout ce que je pouvais voir, goûter et sentir, c'était lui. Il n'y avait nulle part au monde où je voulais être plutôt qu'être ici, dans ses bras. Le baiser qui avait commencé dans une frénésie s'était maintenant ralenti pour devenir un échange passionné, lent et érotique auquel je n'allais jamais vouloir voir finir. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je savais que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Jasper a mis fin au baiser et a posé son front contre le mien. Notre respiration était courte et superficielle, ses mains caressaient mon dos en faisant des cercles tortueusement lents, frottant et massant lentement les muscles le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il a souri en levant lentement ses yeux vers les miens, ne révélant rien d'autre que du désir, de la passion et peut-être, _attends un peu, serait-ce de l'amour?_ '' - Je voulais faire cela depuis tellement longtemps. Cela a été une lente agonie pour moi d'être loin de toi cette semaine alors que je croyais que tu voulais Logan et que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi de la façon dont je te voulais. Je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je ressens d'être aussi proche de toi, de te tenir comme cela. Je veux faire cela avec toi, Bella. Je veux être ta première fois pour tout à partir de maintenant. Veux-tu, s'il te plaît me permettre d'avoir cet honneur ? ''

'' - Est-ce un autre rêve ? '' J'ai tenu son visage serré entre mes mains. '' - Si c'est le cas, s'il te plaît, ne me réveille pas. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. '' Je l'ai de nouveau embrassé doucement, déposant des baisers légers comme des plumes le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille et j'ai murmuré tellement proche de son lobe que mes lèvres l'ont chatouillé pendant que je parlais.'' - Je veux faire l'expérience de tout ce dont j'ai rêvé avec toi et toi seul. Ramène-moi à la maison, Jasper. ''

J'ai reculé et je l'ai regardé au fond des yeux. C'était comme si un feu s'était allumé en lui, rien d'autre ne devant être dit. Il a pris mes mains et m'a fait descendre de mon tabouret, j'étais tellement perdue en lui qu'il ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit qu'il y avait autre chose dont je devais me soucier jusqu'à ce que je vois Logan. _Oh, putain._ C'était un chic type et il ne méritait rien d'autre que l'honnêteté la plus totale. Bon, je ne pouvais pas lui dire toute la vérité, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à le mener en bateau.

Je l'ai regardé traverser la foule pour s'approcher de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive ma main enlacée avec celle de Jasper. Ses lèvres sont lentement retombées alors qu'il me regardait, puis de nouveau Jasper. Il s'est arrêté juste en face de moi et il a croisé les bras, dégageant une apparente agressivité.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici, Bella ? '' A-t-il demandé.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq**

 **POV Jasper**

J'étais un effroyable ami. J'étais là, traquant réellement Bella pendant son rendez-vous. J'avais honte et j'étais mortifié de le faire, malgré tout, peu importait à quel point j'étais conscient que mes actions étaient limites et frôlaient la psychose, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Le fait qu'elle soit avec Logan me mettait en colère et agitait mes entrailles d'une manière que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Je n'avais jamais été confronté à ce genre de sentiment farouchement protecteur envers quiconque. Je ne pouvais même pas me permettre de penser qu'il pourrait la toucher, seigneur, _qu'allais-je faire s'il l'embrassait ?_ Des sentiments inappropriés de rage m'envahissaient à chaque fois que je pensais à ses lèvres touchant les siennes, la tirant contre son corps tandis que ses seins s'écraseraient contre sa poitrine. J'allais devenir fou.

Je les ai regardés dans l'ombre, alors qu'ils quittaient son appartement. Elle avait l'air incroyable. Son jean étreignait chacune de ses courbes et montrait à quel point elle était en pleine forme. Elle portait un magnifique haut rouge, qui était couvert par une veste noire. Elle regardait Logan et a ri à quelque chose qu'il a dit alors qu'il lui tenait la portière ouverte. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à la maison, mais je me suis mis à les suivre au restaurant puis au club. _J'étais masochiste._

Entrant dans le club, j'ai pris position au bar. Je pouvais les voir clairement quand Logan s'est assis à côté de Bella, a mis son bras autour de ses épaules et qu'elle s'est raidie. Si j'avais eu un cœur, il aurait sauté un battement. Cette brève rafale d'émotion m'a donné une petite lueur d'espoir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Alors que j'avais cette pensée, Bella a regardé dans ma direction, j'ai donc rapidement changé de position, me déplaçant plus loin dans la foule, m'approchant d'elle mais ne voulant toujours pas qu'elle me voit. J'ai senti sa déception et j'ai pu sentir le début d'un sourire apparaître sur mon visage. Était-elle déçue de ne pas me voir alors qu'elle croyait m'avoir vu ? Je n'étais peut-être pas le seul à avoir des sentiments? Je n'osais pas y croire.

La chanson préférée de Bella est sortie en hurlant des haut-parleurs. Cela m'a immédiatement ramené à notre week-end car je l'avais probablement écoutée une centaine de fois depuis. J'ai encore eu la même impression. Le rythme lent était très séduisant et je m'étais imaginé danser avec Bella, nos corps rapprochés et se balançant en rythme à chaque fois que j'avais écouté la chanson.

Je suis sorti de l'ombre et j'ai saisi un siège à l'extrémité du bar alors que je remarquais que Logan avait tiré une Bella réticente sur la piste de danse. La première chose que j'ai remarquée, c'est que le haut de Bella n'avait pas de dos et j'ai eu un bref aperçu de sa peau douce. Mon esprit a commencé à imaginer mes mains caressant précisément cet endroit. Logan l'a retournée et a commencé à la serrer plus étroitement contre son corps. C'est à cet instant que Bella a levé les yeux et nos regards se sont croisés. Chaque atome de mon corps me disait de marcher directement vers Bella, d'arracher les mains de Logan loin d'elle et de la réclamer comme étant mienne. J'ai dû me battre avec le peu de volonté qu'il me restait encore pour rester immobile.

Logan s'est penché et a murmuré quelque chose à son oreille. Respirant lourdement par le nez et bloquant tous les autres parfums dans le club bondé, je me suis seulement concentré sur la fragrance unique de Bella. Un grognement a grondé dans ma poitrine. C'était comme si j'étais un taureau et que quelqu'un agitait un drapeau rouge directement devant mes yeux.

Bella et moi avons continué à nous regarder l'un l'autre, quand ses émotions ont commencé à déferler sur moi, je suis resté assis là à baigner profondément dans chacune d'elles, les absorbants par toutes mes pores. C'était comme si j'étais émotionnellement affamé d'elle et qu'elle me lançait un repas. Je me suis légèrement déplacé vers l'avant sur mon tabouret et j'ai senti la confusion de Bella. Mes dents étaient serrées tellement fort les unes contre les autres que je m'attendais à ce qu'elles se brisent en mille morceaux. La construction du désir de Bella m'a donné l'impression qu'elle m'avait giflé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle le voulait lui, _Logan_ , et cela me faisait mal de regarder ses mains parcourir son corps.

J'aurais dû me lever et partir, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas supporter de penser qu'elle le voulait, mais j'étais cloué sur place. J'avais besoin de voir ce qui se produirait ensuite. Je savais que mon imagination rendrait cela dix fois pire si je laissais à ma volonté la liberté de penser à ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était cruel de sa part de faire ses choses et de les apprécier alors qu'elle continuait à me maintenir captif de ses yeux, comme si elle me narguait avec ses émotions. Était-elle même consciente qu'elle le faisait ? Je ne pouvais pas croire que Bella ferait quelque chose comme cela. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que je ressentais pour elle, pourquoi me projetait-elle ses sentiments pour Logan ?

Incapable, ou peut-être pas disposé à regarder ailleurs, j'ai regardé les mains de Logan qui touchaient à présent sa peau nue. Quand il lui a effleuré la poitrine et que j'ai senti sa réaction, le venin m'est monté à la bouche. Je me torturais en regardant cela. Je savais que mes yeux s'étaient immédiatement assombris et j'ai continué à me battre avec ma conscience et ne pas faire de scène. Elle a finalement fermé les yeux et m'a libéré. Le désir était presque paralysant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point elle le désirait et j'ai été anéanti. Bloquant toutes mes émotions, je me suis finalement levé de mon siège, vaincu, j'étais sur le point de m'en aller quand par-dessus le bruit de la foule et de la musique tonitruante, j'ai entendu gémir Logan. Cela a été comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poignard directement dans mon cœur mort et glacé. Cependant, même si je m'étais reculé plus loin dans la foule, j'ai entendu Bella l'empêcher de l'embrasser et lui déclarer qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai ouvert mes sens pour sentir comment elle allait et je les ai regardés alors que Logan la ramenait vers le bar. J'ai flâné à travers la foule, me trouvant une place contre le mur et j'ai attendu que les émotions de Bella viennent à la surface.

Je n'étais pas préparé à ce qui est venu ensuite. Elle était honteuse et confuse. _Pourquoi se sentirait-elle comme cela à moins qu'elle ne veuille pas être avec Logan ?_ Cela a été comme si une ampoule s'était allumée dans ma tête. _Est-ce que ses sentiments de nostalgie et de désirs étaient pour moi ?_

Je l'ai regardée longuement et attentivement, pratiquement prêt à ce qu'elle me trouve dans la foule, puis elle m'a vu. Elle a rapidement détourné le regard et j'ai décidé que je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser passer cela. Il était temps pour moi de déclarer mes intentions et qu'elle précise les siennes. J'étais déterminé à l'avoir et à présent, je savais que je n'allais laisser rien ni personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je me suis glissé dans la foule comme si elle n'était pas là et à l'instant où je l'ai rejointe, j'ai placé mes mains sur ses genoux, j'ai écarté ses jambes et me suis glissé entre elles pour m'approcher de son corps. Son choc et sa nervosité ne m'ont pas empêché d'enrouler mes doigts à l'arrière de ses cheveux et de la tirer plus proche de moi. J'ai pu sentir son excitation et mes genoux ont pratiquement lâché.

'' - C'étaient des émotions très puissantes que tu projetais là-bas tout à l'heure, Bella. Dis-moi. Le désir que tu ressentais, était-ce parce que tu voulais aller plus loin avec lui ? Est-ce que ses mains te faisaient brûler de désir ? Est-ce que son toucher a été comme tu pensais que ce serait ? '' Je me suis penché plus près d'elle et j'ai respiré son parfum doux et sucré en faisant glisser mon nez le long de son cou. '' - As-tu aimé presser ton corps contre le sien ? '' Je savais que si Bella avait été debout, elle aurait été étourdie parce qu'elle retenait à présent son souffle. J'ai continué à poser mes questions, déterminé à mettre fin à ce jeu auquel nous semblions être en train de jouer. Je voulais être le seul et unique pour elle et si c'était ce qu'elle ressentait, j'avais également besoin de l'entendre me le dire. '' - T'imagines-tu coucher avec lui et lui donnant tout de toi ? '' J'ai effleuré son oreille avec mes lèvres, j'avais mes sens tellement ouverts que mon audition a pu entendre le bruit de sa chair de poule hérissant sa peau. Il a fallu tout le contrôle que j'avais pour continuer lentement alors que je sentais le sang se précipiter dans d'autres parties du corps de Bella. Parties qui me faisaient mal de pouvoir toucher et caresser.

Puis, finalement, une lueur d'espoir est apparue quand elle m'a tranquillement répondu par un « non ».

J'ai reculé et j'ai levé légèrement les doigts sur le côté de ses joues, posant mes mains sur les côtés de son visage, j'ai osé demander. '' - Dis-moi, Bella, qui veux-tu vraiment ? '' Priant pour entendre la réponse que je voulais désespérément.

Sa pause a semblé durer des heures, j'avais l'impression d'entendre le tic-tac d'une horloge alors que j'attendais qu'elle me réponde. '' - Toi, c'est toi que je veux. '' A-t-elle chuchoté.

Toute pensée rationnelle m'a quitté et j'ai fermé le petit espace entre nos lèvres aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Elle a été surprise, mais a immédiatement réagi quand j'ai suivi le tracé de ses lèvres avec ma langue. La sensation quand elle m'a saisi à l'arrière de la tête pour me rapprocher d'elle alors qu'elle gémissait m'a pratiquement amené à me libérer sur-le-champ. Je l'ai déplacée vers l'avant sur le siège, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit, mais j'en étais au point ou si j'avais pu monter directement sur elle et lui faire l'amour, je l'aurais fait. Elle a répondu à mon désir, à ma convoitise et à mon envie de toutes ses forces et la chaleur de son corps a réchauffé mon cœur mort. Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille et j'ai su que je devais la faire sortir de là immédiatement. J'ai commencé à ronronner d'excitation. Nos corps étaient aussi près qu'il était possible de l'être dans un endroit public.

Le baiser a commencé à ralentir quand nous avons tous les deux commencé à mettre la main sur nos sentiments. Mes mains se sont finalement dirigées vers cette magnifique parcelle de peau nue dans son dos que j'avais admiré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. J'ai souri. Elle était aussi douce que j'avais pensé qu'elle serait et j'étais impatient de faire courir mes mains sur toutes les autres parties de son corps nu. J'ai reculé et je l'ai regardée, n'arrivant pas à croire que cela se passait réellement. J'aimais Bella et elle avait des sentiments pour moi. '' - Je voulais faire cela depuis tellement longtemps. Cela a été une lente agonie pour moi d'être loin de toi cette semaine alors que je croyais que tu voulais Logan et que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi de la façon dont je te voulais. Je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je ressens d'être aussi proche de toi, de te tenir comme cela. Je veux faire cela avec toi, Bella. Je veux être ta première fois pour tout à partir de maintenant. Veux-tu, s'il te plaît me permettre d'avoir cet honneur ? ''

'' - Est-ce un autre rêve ? Si c'est le cas, s'il te plaît, ne me réveille pas. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je veux faire l'expérience de tout ce dont j'ai rêvé avec toi et toi seul. Ramène-moi à la maison, Jasper. '' A-t-elle murmuré de façon si séduisante à mon oreille que j'ai voulu la jeter sur mon épaule et de m'enfuir du club avec elle.

Au lieu de cela, je lui ai pris les mains et je l'ai fait descendre de sa chaise. Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux et je n'y ai vu que du pur bonheur quand brusquement son humeur a changé pour passer à une extrême culpabilité. Je me suis retourné pour voir Logan se diriger vers nous. Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage qui a rapidement disparu quand il m'a vu et qu'il a remarqué que je lui tenais la main. Il s'est arrêté devant Bella et a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'il le veuille ou non, sa position le faisait paraître extrêmement agressif et Bella est devenue très nerveuse ce qui, à mon tour, m'a rendu extrêmement protecteur.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici, Bella ? '' A-t-il demandé.

Je me suis immédiatement placé en face de Bella, ne sachant pas exactement ce que Logan allait faire. Il semblait peut-être en colère, mais en fait, il dégageait un sentiment de résignation, comme s'il n'était pas surpris de nous voir ensemble.

Puisque Bella était incapable de déterminer ses émotions, elle a immédiatement craint que quelque chose puisse se passer. Elle s'est accrochée à ma main et m'a tiré vers elle, me secouant afin que je la regarde. '' - S'il te plaît, ne fais rien. Il a le droit d'être en colère et blessé et je suis certaine qu'il va dire des choses pas très jolies, mais, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal, peu importe ce qui arrive. '' A-t-elle murmuré de façon à ce que je sois le seul qui puisse l'entendre.

J'ai regardé profondément dans ses yeux magnifiques alors qu'elle me suppliait pour cela. Comment pourrais-je lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?

Logan a continué à regarder Bella alors qu'il attendait une explication. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? '' Il a levé le bras pour mettre la main sur son épaule, mais il s'est ravisé quand il a retenu mon regard. Je savais qu'à l'instant où sa main toucherait son corps, j'aurais d'extrêmes difficultés à garder mon sang-froid. Si je perdais le contrôle maintenant, Bella ne me ferait plus jamais confiance. Je devais rester tranquille et garder mon sang-froid. '' - Logan. '' J'ai lentement serré les dents et je lui ai dit d'un air menaçant. '' - Je te serais reconnaissant si, à partir de cet instant, tu t'abstenais désormais de toucher Bella de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. ''

Bella a immédiatement posé sa main libre sur ma poitrine comme pour me retenir et je l'ai regardée. Elle a légèrement secoué la tête, mais elle s'est rendue compte que je me contrôlais alors elle a frotté ma poitrine à l'endroit où était sa main avant de se tourner vers Logan. Logan m'a une nouvelle fois jeté un rapide coup d'œil et même si je pouvais voir qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi, il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de commencer quoi que ce soit avec moi. '' - Je mérite une explication, Bella. ''

'' - Je suis vraiment désolée, Logan. Je ne voulais pas te mener en bateau. Je voulais réellement que les choses fonctionnent entre nous, je le voulais vraiment. '' Elle le suppliait de comprendre.

'' - Tu voulais que les choses fonctionnent ? Je pensais que les choses allaient plutôt bien, compte tenu de ce qui vient de se passer sur la piste de danse. Dis-moi, si Jasper ne s'était pas montré ce soir, est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé t'embrasser ? '' a-t-il demandé.

Bella m'a regardé avec nervosité puis de nouveau Logan. Elle s'est rapprochée de Logan, ce qui a provoqué une tension dans tous les muscles de mon corps, mais je devais la laisser gérer cela de manière à ce qu'elle sente plus à l'aise. J'ai réalisé qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Logan pour qu'elle puisse lui parler plus tranquillement empêchant ainsi quiconque sauf Logan d'entendre sa réponse. Quelques personnes avaient commencé à se rassembler parce qu'ils pensaient que quelque chose se passait. '' - Logan, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Oui, à un moment donné, j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser, mais j'ai réalisé que cela n'était pas correct et ensuite je l'aurais regretté. Tu es un chic type, VRAIMENT un chic type, et j'aurais vraiment voulu t'aimer de cette façon, mais je ne le fais tout simplement pas. Évidemment, ce n'était pas de cette façon que je voulais que se passe cette soirée, ni la façon dont je voulais découvrir mes vrais sentiments, mais c'est ainsi que cela s'est passé et je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour te dire à quel point je suis désolée. ''

Logan a passé la main dans ses cheveux et a soupiré bruyamment. '' - Écoute, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais ma petite amie ou quelque chose comme cela, mais j'avais l'espoir que cela se produise. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas furieux par ce qui s'est passé, mais je vois bien que cela ne me ferait pas beaucoup de bien de faire grand cas de tout cela puisque tu as déjà pris ta décision. Je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour lui, je le savais depuis le soir de ton anniversaire. Jacob m'avait prévenu que je m'attaquais à une tâche difficile. ''

La posture de Bella avait immédiatement changé quand Logan avait mentionné Jacob. Sa culpabilité était palpable et elle a baissé la tête de honte. Cela m'a énormément perturbé qu'il ait une telle emprise sur elle et c'était un sujet à propos duquel je savais que nous allions avoir une discussion. Nous n'avions pas encore été en mesure d'avoir une conversation depuis qu'il était parti ce matin.

'' - Tu es une personne incroyable, Logan et je sais que tu vas trouver quelqu'un quelque part qui va t'aimer comme tu mérites d'être aimé. ''

'' - D'accord, assez sur le discours « ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi », je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Tu dois comprendre que je l'entends très rarement. '' Je n'étais pas sûr si Logan tentait d'augmenter sa confiance ou s'il essayait de faire remarquer à Bella qu'on ne le refusait habituellement pas. '' - Je te souhaite bonne chance, Bella, mais je suis certain que tu comprendras si je ne suis pas très amical pendant un certain temps. ''

'' - Je comprends. '' Et sur cela, Logan s'est retourné et s'est éloigné sans même un regard en arrière.

'' - Hé bien, cela s'est passé bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Es-tu prêt à partir ? '' Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe et elle a commencé à me tirer vers la sortie. Tout mon corps restait instinctivement sur ses gardes alors que je me dirigeais avec elle à sa table pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa veste avant de partir. Je m'étais complètement préparé à me battre avec Logan et j'étais prêt à le faire dès l'instant où il l'aurait touchée ou qu'il aurait dit la moindre chose qui l'aurait bouleversée. J'ai été étonné qu'il se soit immédiatement éloigné, me faisant m'interroger sur ses intentions envers Bella ce qui, en y songeant, m'a rendu encore plus furieux. Prenant de profondes respirations, je me suis efforcé de me calmer pendant que Bella et moi nous nous dirigions vers la sortie du bar. Mon esprit a continué à jouer tous les scénarios que mes pensées s'étaient imaginés sur ce qui aurait pu se produire s'il n'avait pas accepté sa décision comme il l'avait fait. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à l'extérieur, Bella m'a rapidement tiré sur le côté de l'immeuble et s'est tournée vers moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme cela, alors j'ai immédiatement baissé la tête.

'' - Regarde-moi. '' a-t-elle chuchoté. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai refusé de lever les yeux. '' - Jasper, regarde-moi maintenant. '' A-t-elle répété les dents serrées et j'ai senti sa détermination et sa force alors qu'elle voulait que je la regarde. Ses mains se sont posées sur les côtés de mon visage alors que je refusais de la regarder dans les yeux. À l'instant où ses mains ont touché ma peau glacée, le calme m'a enveloppé et j'ai lentement levé les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent les siens. Elle m'a regardé avec rien d'autre que de la sympathie et de la fierté, ce qui m'a ému jusqu'au cœur. Même si ses émotions ne révélaient rien de négatif, je m'attendais encore à ce qu'elle me regarde comme le monstre que j'étais. Elle a tiré mon visage encore plus proche du sien et a commencé à m'embrasser légèrement. Elle s'est attardée sur les bords de ma bouche jusqu'à ce que je réponde et que je l'embrasse en retour.

'' - Merci. '' A-t-elle dit contre ma bouche alors que nous avons continué à nous embrasser.

J'ai reculé et je l'ai regardée d'un air interrogateur. '' - Merci ? Pour quoi faire ? ''

'' - Pour m'avoir laissée m'occuper de lui. Tu aurais pu intervenir et prendre en main la situation, ce qui était quelque chose qu'Edwa... ce qui était quelque chose auquel j'étais habituée dans le passé. Je te remercie de m'avoir donné de l'espace et de m'avoir permis de m'occuper de lui. Je sais que cela a été dur pour toi quand il a voulu me toucher et que tu aurais pu perdre ton sang-froid, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je suis très fière de toi... '' Son cœur battait la chamade et l'adrénaline coulait dans son corps suite aux événements qui venaient juste d'avoir lieu.

'' - Bella, aussi longtemps que j'existerais, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement. '' J'avais été plus choqué qu'elle par mon sang-froid. Dans le passé, j'aurais arraché cette main de son corps avant même qu'il ait terminé de penser à la toucher.

Indépendamment de ce qui venait de se passer, je voulais que la soirée revienne sur les rails. '' - Alors, où en étions-nous avant d'être interrompus ? '' Je me suis penché pour l'embrasser de nouveau et elle a souri, enveloppant ses bras autour de mon cou.

'' - Je crois que nous en étions juste là. '' a-t-elle soupiré en s'approchant pour atteindre et rencontrer mes lèvres. La sensation de son corps contre le mien me semblait incroyable et j'attendais avec impatience de sentir encore plus d'elle. Je l'ai soulevée et je l'ai pressée contre le mur du bâtiment, elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'ai commencé à l'embrasser et à la mordiller en faisant ma route le long de son cou et de son épaule nue et en réponse, elle a avancé ses hanches vers moi et a gémi de façon audible.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi, mais pas ici, nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin ici. '' Cette déclaration était plus pour moi que pour Bella. J'avais besoin d'être dans son appartement où je pourrais l'aimer correctement.

J'ai fait glisser son corps contre le mien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à califourchon sur mon dos. Elle a gloussé tout en enfouissant son visage à l'arrière de mon cou, entraînant le passage de millier de frissons à travers mon corps. J'ai tenu sa veste afin qu'elle puisse envelopper ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me suis dirigé vers ma voiture en parvenant à peine à garder un rythme humain, je lui ai ouvert la portière et je l'ai doucement placée à l'intérieur, la couverture de chaleur couvrant mon dos qu'elle avait créée, m'a immédiatement manqué. J'étais dans le siège conducteur et sur la route en quelques secondes. J'étais impatient de reprendre là où nous venions tout juste de nous arrêter.

Nous sommes arrivés devant l'immeuble de Bella et je l'ai bousculée dans les escaliers. Elle a souri, amusée par mon comportement, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle a tourné la clé dans la serrure de sa porte très lentement et elle m'a regardé en souriant. _Elle me taquinait, la petite renarde._ Je l'ai attrapée et je l'ai fait se retourner pour qu'elle soit en face de moi. J'ai levé ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et je les ai tenus d'une seule main.

'' - Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu, madame Swan. '' J'ai commencé à faire glisser les doigts de ma main libre le long de son dos nu tout en posant des baisers légers comme une plume le long de son cou maintenant que je savais qu'elle aimait réellement cela. Ses genoux ont un peu faibli alors qu'elle se pressait contre moi.

'' - D'accord, pouce, plus de jeu. '' J'ai lâché ses poignets et je lui ai souri alors que je continuais d'essayer de l'embrasser. Elle a pris ma main, a ouvert la porte et m'a tiré dans l'appartement.

Je suis entré dans l'appartement avec une chose et une seule chose à l'esprit. Toutefois, à l'instant où j'ai pris ma première respiration, tous les désirs sexuels que j'avais ont été rapidement refroidis par l'odeur écrasante de Jacob Black.

'' - Quel est le problème ? A demandé Bella quand je me suis raidi.

'' - Pas ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit ici. '' Jacob n'était resté là qu'une semaine et tout l'appartement empestait son odeur. '' - Je sais que Jacob et toi avez tous les deux partagé le lit. '' Elle a ouvert la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais je l'ai arrêtée, faisant glisser mes doigts sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle les séparait. '' - Je sais que c'était platonique, je ne m'attendais guère à ce qu'il dorme sur le sol compte tenu de votre histoire, mais je ne veux pas faire l'amour ici. Cela doit être spécial, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. ''

Bella m'a regardé complètement stupéfaite. '' - Faire l'amour ? Nous pouvons réellement faire cela ? ''

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **A/N : Je suis de retour. Désolée pour la très longue absence mais j'ai eu de graves problèmes de santé. J'ai passé l'été à faire une batterie d'examens et j'ai subi une lourde intervention chirurgicale début septembre qui m'a laissée très fatiguée. J'ai également perdu mon père le 23 septembre.**

 **Mes sincères remerciements à 13trinity, Lyylla, N'giie, Larosesurleau et celia brandon massen pour leurs messages de soutien et leurs encouragements. Les chapitres sont pour vous les filles.**

 **Chapitre vingt-six**

 **POV Bella**

 _Quoi ? Nous pouvions avoir des relations sexuelles ?_ Mon esprit a couru un million de kilomètres à la minute, comme ma pression artérielle, ma libido et mon imagination. Mon esprit tournait à plein régime, mais je n'étais toujours pas complètement certaine d'avoir bien entendu Jasper. J'ai donc répété ma question en me demandant si peut-être, j'allais le choquer en la lui reposant.

'' - Nous pouvons avoir des relations sexuelles ? '' S'il ne pouvait pas sentir ma stupeur, je serais, hé bien, choquée. Les relations sexuelles étaient quelque chose qui n'avait JAMAIS été abordé avec Edward. Il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir la bouche pour m'embrasser pour l'amour du ciel. _J'étais trop fragile. Il pourrait écraser mon crâne accidentellement._ Les paroles d'Edward me revenaient à l'esprit. Les relations sexuelles n'étaient absolument pas sur la liste des choses dont il voulait discuter, ni même envisager d'essayer. Edward m'avait convaincue que ce n'était absolument pas envisageable.

'' - Euh, hé bien... oui... si des précautions sont prises... nous pouvons... ah... '' Je n'avais jamais entendu Jasper trébucher sur ses mots, c'était la première fois. '' - Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû supposer que tu le voulais... je suis désolé... euh... '' Même si je pouvais à peine respirer et pouvais vraiment ressentir les effets de mon cœur balbutiant, il se noyait lentement directement en face de moi et j'étais la seule qui pouvait lui jeter une bouée de sauvetage.

'' - Jasper, je veux également faire toutes ces choses avec toi. '' Parce qu'il ne me restait plus d'air dans les poumons, c'est sorti comme un chuchotement pas très convaincant et ce que je croyais être une révélation joyeuse pour lui est complètement tombé à côté. Je voulais tellement qu'il entende _et_ qu'il sente ma conviction qu'il était réellement ce que je voulais que j'ai aspiré de l'air en frissonnant et j'ai commencé à parler. '' - Jasper, je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois j'en ai rêvé, j'ai rêvassé à ce sujet et même gribouillé des choses inappropriées sur ce sujet dans les marges de mes cahiers. '' Je me suis arrêtée avant de faire des révélations encore plus embarrassantes.

'' - Hé bien, tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Je n'avais simplement aucune idée que c'était possible, que nous pouvions _le_ faire, que _tu_ voulais le faire. Je veux dire, je t'ai clairement entendu dans le club, tu voulais être mon premier en tout et je suis tellement d'accord avec toi. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais comme cela, que cela allait jusqu'à cette... ampleur... ce niveau... que.. oh, Jasper. ''

Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes mains tremblaient. Le simple souvenir de la façon dont ses lèvres se sentaient sur les miennes, le goût de sa bouche, de sa langue si douce, je me suis mise à rougir comme une folle, mais à présent que je m'étais lancée, je ne pouvais plus empêcher les mots de sortir. '' - Je ne savais même pas que nous pouvions nous embrasser comme cela. Ce que je veux dire... '' Brusquement, je me suis sentie nerveuse, très nerveuse. Même si j'avais rêvé de faire l'amour avec Jasper, je n'avais jamais _rêvé_ que nous _pouvions_ réellement le faire ! À présent que Jasper m'avait offert la possibilité de vivre mon fantasme, j'étais nerveuse comme un hétéro dans un bar gay. Toutefois, même après avoir étalé mes sentiments sur ce que je ressentais, son expression n'a pas été celle que j'avais espérée.

'' - Oh, j'avais cru que toi et euh... hé bien, que cela t'aurait au moins été expliqué auparavant... dans ta relation passée. '' Il était tellement gêné à présent et il émettait effectivement des émotions qui me faisaient transpirer.

'' - Non, cela n'a jamais été discuté, jamais. '' j'ai secoué la tête pendant que je parlais. '' - Je suis abasourdie que cela soit possible. '' Et, je me suis ajoutée en moi-même, plus qu'un peu consternée, putain, d'apprendre que c'était possible, Edward n'avait jamais voulu essayer. Que diable cela voulait-il dire ? N'avait-il pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi ? Pourquoi pas ? _D'accord, secoue-toi, reviens vers ce beau gosse sexy en face de toi et qui veut avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi... qui veut te faire l'amour..._

D'accord, la soirée avait donc officiellement pris un virage à cent degrés pour devenir embarrassante. Nous sommes restés là, à nous regarder l'un l'autre en ne sachant pas quoi dire. J'ai donc fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire et j'ai éclaté de rire, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Jasper a commencé à se détendre avec moi et en quelques minutes, nous étions de nouveau dans un état presque normal, sauf que j'ai réalisé que cet état presque normal était et avait été depuis quelques temps une légère tension sexuelle qu'aucun de nous n'avait admise jusqu'à cet instant.

Jasper a placé ses deux mains glacées contre mes joues vraiment brûlantes, qui étaient rouges à la fois d'embarras et de rires, et il a approché mon visage vers le sien. Nos lèvres se sont rencontrées, les siennes tellement glacées et lisses contre les miennes en feu. Ce baiser n'était pas le baiser frénétique et dévorant que nous avions partagé dans le club. Celui-ci était doux et lent. Sa langue a langoureusement atteint mes lèvres et elle se sont séparées pour lui. Je ne voulais plus jamais qu'elles se séparent des siennes. À présent que nous nous étions embrassés, maintenant que je savais que nous pouvions nous embrasser de cette façon, je voulais l'embrasser pour l'éternité.

Nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher jusqu'à ce que nos corps soient en contact à tous les endroits possibles. Même si son corps était très dur et glacé, j'étais en ébullition. Lentement, ses mains se sont déplacées de mon visage pour glisser tranquillement jusqu'à mon dos nu. Je sentais des frissons commencer à remonter du bas de ma colonne vertébrale et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'arrière de mon cou où mes cheveux ont commencé à se dresser. Chaque cellule de mon corps était éveillée et douloureuse, en attente du toucher de Jasper. J'étais tellement bouleversée par son aveu, par mon propre aveu, que je pouvais à peine respirer. Il a senti que j'étais légèrement étourdie et il a passé ses bras autour de mon corps pour me soutenir. J'étais certaine que mes genoux étaient prêts à lâcher. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de ses épaules et j'ai commencé à entrelacer mes doigts dans ses beaux cheveux soyeux.

Lorsque nous nous sommes finalement séparés, j'ai haleté pour avoir de l'air. J'ai appuyé mon front contre lui et j'ai essayé de calmer ma respiration. Je savais qu'il pouvait entendre à quelle vitesse mon cœur battait, comment mon sang se précipitait dans mes veines, la façon dont mon odeur diffusait mon excitation, lui fournissant les signaux l'informant que j'étais totalement prête à cela, mais que mes paroles ne seraient jamais capables de le lui transmettre.

'' - Souhaites-tu passer la nuit chez moi ? '' A-t-il demandé. J'ai hoché la tête, pas certaine d'être capable de parler. Me secouant après son incroyable baiser, j'étais encore en train d'essayer de m'adapter à la sensation d'engourdissement légèrement sucrée qui s'attardait dans ma bouche et sur mes lèvres après l'avoir embrassé.

Sur des jambes légèrement bancales, je me suis déplacée dans mon petit appartement, tirant un sac de sport et y jetant au hasard des articles dont je pourrais avoir besoin dans la soirée. Je me suis mentalement donnée une tape dans le dos pour avoir rasé tous les endroits qui avaient besoin d'un rasage et j'ai souhaité avoir quelque chose de sexy dans lequel me glisser pour Jasper. Immédiatement et sans avertissement, j'ai commencé à penser à l'expérience que Jasper avait dans ce domaine. J'étais certaine qu'Alice avait toutes sortes de vêtements sexy, ils avaient été ensemble pendant tellement longtemps que j'étais également certaine qu'ils auraient pu écrire un livre sur les différentes manières d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Je n'avais même pas envie de penser à ce que Jasper avait fait avant d'être avec Alice, mais j'étais prête à parier qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait été sa première femme. Seigneur, j'étais tellement inexpérimentée avec le sexe opposé que cela frisait l'absurde. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, ni comment lui faire plaisir.

Brusquement, deux bras se sont enroulés autour de ma taille et m'ont retournée. J'ai levé les yeux vers le magnifique visage de Jasper qui était plissé d'inquiétude. '' - Arrête, quoi que tu penses, arrête. '' a-t-il murmuré. '' - Il n'y a rien qui doit t'inquiéter. Tu es belle, sensible, attentionnée, courageuse et absolument incroyable. Aucune parole ne peut te décrire avec précision. Tu es la créature la plus étonnante sur laquelle je n'ai jamais posé les yeux et tu n'as pas à te comparer à quiconque parce que personne ne pourra jamais se comparer à toi. ''

'' - Jasper... '' J'étais tellement tourmentée par mes nerfs que je ne pouvais même plus articuler un mot.

'' - Bella, nous n'allons pas faire quoi que se soit que tu ne veux pas faire. Je veux être avec toi et je suis prêt à attendre, peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Rappelle-toi, je n'ai rien d'autre que du temps. Tu es le pilote là et je suis prêt à aller où tu veux. '' Il a lentement suivi la ligne de ma mâchoire avec son doigt, puis le long de ma gorge jusqu'à ma clavicule. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai posé mon visage contre sa poitrine. Il a fait glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux et a posé son menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

Je me sentais vraiment en sécurité avec Jasper enveloppé autour de moi, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais me blesser à nouveau. J'ai soupiré en me décontractant contre lui. Je n'avais pas ressenti cette paix depuis, hé bien, je ne me souvenais pas depuis combien de temps cela faisait. À contrecœur, j'ai reculé pour continuer à emballer mes affaires. Une fois mon sac de voyage prêt, Jasper me l'a galamment pris des mains et m'a offert son bras. Je lui ai souri et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la porte. Au moment où nous sommes sortis à l'extérieur, Jasper s'est arrêté brusquement et j'ai remarqué que ses narines s'écartaient nettement.

'' - Quel est le problème. '' ai-je demandé.

Il m'a souri et m'a dirigée vers la voiture, mais ses yeux ont rapidement quitté les miens alors qu'ils commençaient à fouiller les environs.

'' - Jasper ? '' Que faisait-il ?

'' - Tout va bien. J'ai seulement pensé que... tu sais quoi, ce n'est rien. '' Il m'a ouvert la portière du passager et je me suis glissée dans le siège. À peine avait-il refermé la portière que mon téléphone portable a sonné.

 _Merde._ Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder l'identité de l'appelant pour savoir qui c'était. _Je jure qu'il doit avoir une espèce de système GPS branché sur moi._ Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à parler avec Jake, absolument pas, mais je savais qu'éviter son appel allait augmenter ses soupçons. Jasper avait déjà démarré le moteur et roulait sur la route. Il m'a regardée, un sourcil levé. '' - Tu vas répondre ? ''

'' - Je ne veux pas, mais je suppose que je vais devoir le faire. '' D'un petit geste, j'ai lentement ouvert le téléphone. '' - Salut, Jake. ''

'' - Salut, Bella. Comment était ton rendez-vous avec Logan ? '' A-t-il demandé d'une voix extrêmement tendue.

'' - Euh, il s'est bien passé. '' _Merde ! Est-ce que Logan l'a appelé ? Est-ce que Jake s'était arrangé avec lui pour qu'il soit mon chien de garde ?_ L'idée me dérangeait à n'en plus finir parce que je ne voyais pas Jake faire quelque chose comme cela dans mon dos. Toutefois, je fouillais désespérément dans mon esprit pour essayer de trouver ce que j'allais dire sans lui mentir, surtout s'il savait déjà la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé dans le club et... _oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que Logan lui avait tout dit ? Jake allait tout simplement mourir s'il savait que j'avais dansé comme une... comme une... hé bien , simplement comme une... Oh non... Logan n'irait pas le dire à Jake... Il l'aurait fait ?_

'' - Que fais-tu à présent ? '' A-t-il demandé d'un air pincé, manifestement fatigué d'attendre que je lui offre la moindre information concernant ma soirée.

Je ne pouvais pas mentir. Il savait déjà que quelque chose se tramait. Les scénarios qui me venaient à l'esprit pour me sortir de cette situation sans nuire à mon amitié avec Jake n'avaient pas d'importance, je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'ai donc décidé de me jeter dans le vide en quelque sorte. '' - Je vais chez Jasper. ''

Il est resté calme. '' - Pourquoi ? '' Est-il parvenu avec peine à croasser.

'' - Je vais dormir là-bas ce soir. '' Jasper gardait les yeux sur la route, la mâchoire étroitement serrée. Je savais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas altérer mon humeur et je l'appréciais énormément, mais pour une fois, j'aurais voulu qu'il le fasse.

Il m'a regardé en levant un sourcil, comme s'il savait ce que je pensais et je lui ai donné un léger signe de tête. Immédiatement, je me suis détendue et j'ai senti mon rythme cardiaque ralentir. Levant la main, je l'ai placée sur sa cuisse dur et mince et je l'ai serrée. Son pied a claqué sur la pédale d'accélération et j'ai eu du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire avant de réaliser que Jake n'avait toujours pas répondu.

'' - Jake ? ''

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Pourquoi quoi ? ''

'' - Pourquoi vas-tu dormir là-bas ? '' Il a réellement grogné sur moi et, que je le veuille ou pas, ma remarque suivante a été aussi condescendante, arrogante et aussi évidente que j'aie pu.

'' - Pourquoi penses-tu que j'y vais ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? '' La menace sous-jacente dans sa voix m'a tout simplement fait chier.

 _Quel âge avons-nous, cinq ans ?_ Je ne lui ai pas répondu _._ J'ai simplement attendu et je pouvais presque l'entendre bouillir à l'autre extrémité.

'' - Je ne peux pas te parler en ce moment, Bella. Je n'arrive pas à te croire. Je suis tellement... déçu. Je ne peux pas... '' Il a pris une profonde inspiration, a exhalé et puis il a raccroché le téléphone.

Je suis restée assise en silence en regardant avec stupéfaction le téléphone, complètement éberluée. Je pense que j'aurais préféré qu'il se mette à crier. Mais ensuite, cela m'a frappée... je n'avais jamais gardé de secrets envers Jake auparavant. Je lui avais tout raconté au sujet de mon temps avec Edward, même les faits que je pensais vrai à l'époque, Edward et moi n'aurions jamais pu avoir de relation intime à moins que... je ne sois l'une d'entre eux. Donc, pour autant que Jake le savait, la seule raison pour laquelle je resterais la nuit avec Jasper serait parce que... _Oh, merde !_ J'ai levé les yeux vers Jasper qui, à son tour, m'a regardée, attendant visiblement une quelconque réaction de ma part en plus de ce que je savais qu'il sentait venant de mes émotions.

'' - Je dois le rappeler. '' ai-je dit à la hâte en frappant mon cadrant à toute vitesse.

Le téléphone a immédiatement sonné. '' - Que lui as-tu dit exactement ? '' C'était Raven et elle était furieuse.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé ? Ai-je demandé avec inquiétude, craignant que Jacob ait perdu les pédales et avait peut-être pu faire du mal à Raven dans le processus. Immédiatement, des souvenirs de Sam et Emily ont commencé à défiler dans ma tête. Je pouvais imaginer les vilaines cicatrices qui traversaient toute la longueur de son visage après que Sam ait perdu le contrôle et s'était transformé alors qu'il se trouvait trop près d'elle.

'' - Il a simplement raccroché le téléphone, s'est transformé et s'est enfui en emmenant la porte à moustiquaire avec lui. Cette saloperie est étalée au milieu de l'allée, complètement déchiquetée ! Il est furieux, Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' A-t-elle demandé d'une voix légèrement énervée.

J'ai pensé que Jake allait le lui dire de toute façon, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de lui mentir. '' - Je lui ai dit que j'allais passer la nuit avec Jasper. ''

'' - Oh... JE VOIS ! '' La ligne est devenue silencieuse. Je pouvais simplement imaginer le regard sur le visage de Raven alors que je laissais tomber cette bombe. '' - Hé bien, cela explique tout. '' Elle a semblé se détendre un peu.

'' - Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi toi aussi ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Je ne pense pas que me mettre en colère contre toi va changer quoi que ce soit, Bella. Mon seul souci est que Jacob revienne ici sain et sauf. Mon monde tourne autour de Jake et _rien d'autre_. '' D'accord, j'avais compris.

'' - Je suis vraiment désolée, Raven. Je sais pourquoi Jacob est paniqué. Je sais que c'est complètement et totalement dans sa nature de haïr Jasper automatiquement, mais... ''

'' - Bella, je t'en prie. '' M'a interrompue Raven, mettant fin à toute explication que j'aurais pu essayer de lui donner. '' - Tu sais que je t'aime comme une sœur, mais je suis du côté de Jake. Tu ne peux pas écarter ce qu'est Jasper, comme si être la créature qu'il est ne suffisait pas, il y a également ce _qu'il_ représente pour toi, une connexion à quelque chose d'horrible de ton passé. Je ne vais pas te faire la leçon. Tu ressembles trop à Jacob, tu n'écouterais pas et rien de ce que je dirais n'aurait d'importance. Cependant, d'après ce que je sais, Jasper n'est pas bon pour toi, Bella. Un point c'est tout. Jacob _ne l'acceptera jamais_ et tu dois le comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas devoir faire un choix. ''

Mon cœur s'est brisé, se déchirant par le milieu. '' - Que veux-tu dire exactement ? '' Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais j'avais besoin qu'elle le dise à haute voix.

'' - Bella, tu es une fille intelligente. Penses-tu honnêtement que tu peux avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ? Tu ne peux pas avoir un pied dans les deux mondes. Tu vas devoir choisir un côté et y rester. Nous ne parlons pas de deux gars qui n'arrivent tout simplement pas à s'entendre. Ce sont deux espèces qui sont nés pour se haïr l'une et l'autre et c'est inné. Il n'y a rien qu'il soit possible de faire pour surmonter cela. Sois simplement certaine de ta décision, parce que cette fois, si tu fais le mauvais choix, il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour ramasser les morceaux. ''

Et avec cela, elle a raccroché. Il ne me restait plus que la tonalité, ce qui a été pire qu'une gifle sur le visage. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de regarder Jasper pour savoir qu'il avait entendu tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, j'étais humiliée, embarrassée et pratiquement le cœur complètement brisé, pour de nombreuses raisons, parce que je risquais de perdre Jacob, parce que je pourrais perdre Jasper, parce qu'il était clairement évident que je n'étais pas digne de l'un d'eux et que je n'allais plus être capable de les garder tous les deux dans ma vie, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

 _J'aimais Jacob, il était ma seule famille, mais il ne connaissait pas tous les faits. Il ne savait pas et... il ne voudrait pas écouter. Raven avait raison. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire n'allait le faire changer d'avis._ Et ensuite, si Jasper en arrivait à la même conclusion qu'Edward en était arrivé ? Que je n'en valais tout simplement pas la peine ? Si Jasper avait le moindre bon sens, il limiterait les dégâts et se débarrasserait de moi. La pensée de Jasper m'abandonnant a fait chuter mon estomac jusqu'au plancher de la voiture. Notre relation avait quoi ? Deux heures à tout casser et je savais déjà que je serais absolument dévastée s'il devait me quitter.

J'ai fermé hermétiquement les yeux pour retenir mes larmes et j'ai passé mes bras autour de mon corps. La vieille blessure douloureuse a commencé à s'ouvrir, me déchirant à nouveau. _Oh mon Dieu,_ je me sentais aspirée dans le tourbillon noir du désespoir dont je m'étais bêtement convaincue d'être guérie. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas remarqué que Jasper avait garé la voiture, qu'il était sorti et qu'il avait fait le tour pour venir de mon côté jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ouvert la portière et m'ait tirée dehors. Je ne crois pas que mes pieds ont même touché le sol alors qu'il me secouait légèrement en me retenant contre lui.

'' - Arrête cela, dès maintenant. '' Il m'a poussée contre la voiture et a pris mon visage entre ses mains glacées, n'essayant même pas d'être doux pour me choquer et me ramener dans le présent. '' - Regarde-moi. '' Il a attendu. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le regarder. Je ne voulais pas voir le rejet que j'étais si convaincue que j'allais voir sur son visage. '' - Regarde-moi. '' A-t-il demandé avec insistance, sa voix teintée de panique. Les yeux remplis de larmes, j'ai finalement levé les yeux vers lui. '' - Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais tu as besoin d'y mettre fin dès maintenant. Je sais que tu es en conflit, je sais que tu as une décision difficile à prendre et crois-moi, je comprends pourquoi. Souviens-toi, je sais ce qu'est Jacob et il se comporte selon sa nature en essayant de protéger un membre de sa famille, un membre de sa meute. '' L'emprise de Jasper est devenue presque douloureuse comme s'il avait senti mon esprit vagabonder avec désespoir vers tous les scénarios redoutables auxquels j'avais pu penser... _Et si Jake revenait ? S'il apportait la meute avec lui et qu'il essayait de m'emmener de force ? Si l'un d'entre eux était blessé ? Si Jasper était blessé ? Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'allais-je faire ?_

'' - Arrête ça ! '' a crié Jasper comme si les pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit et mes sentiments le blessaient physiquement. Ses bras se sont enroulés autour de moi, m'écrasant contre lui alors que j'essayais désespérément de me rappeler comment respirer. Il a posé doucement son front contre le mien, son souffle doux m'encourageant doucement à prendre des respirations. Quand il a de nouveau parlé, sa voix était douce et faible. '' - Bella, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me choisir à la place de ta famille, mais crois-moi dès à présent, je ne vais pas te quitter. Je ne vais jamais te faire de mal. Fais confiance à tes sentiments pour moi. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que tu ressens, fais leur confiance. Ne laisse personne d'autre te faire douter ou te culpabiliser pour te faire prendre une décision que tu n'es pas certaine de vouloir prendre. Aie confiance en toi, aie confiance en moi. Place ta confiance en moi. _Sens-moi_ , sens ce que je ressens pour toi. '' Et avec cela, il a rempli chaque cellule de mon être de ses sentiments envers moi.

J'ai été submergée par son amour, son désir. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi complète, si satisfaite, si incroyablement belle et sexy. C'était au-delà de tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais décrire ou mettre en paroles. Mes genoux étaient faibles et j'ai ouvert la bouche en haletant. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et tout ce qu'il ressentait se reflétait dans son magnifique regard doré. J'ai alors su, à cet instant précis, que j'étais là où je devais être. Toute la vie m'avait conduite à cet instant précis et j'ai su, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que je ne voulais pas être ailleurs.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-sept**

 **POV Jasper**

Je ne pouvais pas supporter les émotions de Bella une seconde de plus. Je devais lui montrer comment je me sentais, c'était la seule façon de lever tous les doutes qu'elle éprouvait. Alors que nous étions garés sur le bord de la route, j'ai envoyé chacune de mes émotions en elle et quand elle les a volontairement acceptées, j'ai réalisé que si elle avait décidé de me quitter pour être avec sa famille, je n'aurais pas voulu continuer d'exister. J'avais besoin de Bella comme j'avais besoin de sang pour survivre. Je ne pouvais pas continuer sans elle, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la forcer à choisir. Elle devait prendre sa décision de son propre chef. Je ne me souciais pas si Jacob restait dans sa vie, aussi longtemps qu'elle restait dans la mienne.

Pendant plus d'un siècle, j'avais cherché. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais je savais que je n'étais pas complet, qu'il y avait un trou dans mon âme, une lacune qui devait être comblée. Même si Bella avait fait partie de ma vie il y avait quelques années, je ne savais pas que c'était elle que j'avais cherchée. Je pensais que le destin avait joué un rôle lors de notre rencontre à Forks et c'est lui qui nous avait ramenés ensemble à présent. Nous n'étions pas prêts l'un pour l'autre alors, mais notre rencontre tous les deux à l'époque avait créé une fondation qui nous a permis d'avoir quelque chose à construire lorsque nous avons été prêts. Nous étions prêts à présent et rien n'allait me la prendre.

'' - Jasper, comment est-ce possible ? '' Elle m'a regardé, les yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de tomber sur son beau visage. '' - Tout ce que tu ressens pour moi, je... je souhaiterais savoir comment te montrer mes sentiments. Je sais que tu peux sentir mes émotions, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir te le montrer de la façon dont tu viens de le faire pour moi. ''

J'ai lissé ses cheveux en arrière de son front et j'ai déposé un baiser sur sa peau douce. '' - Tu peux le faire. Il te suffit de fermer les yeux et de te concentrer sur ce que tu ressens pour moi. Si tu es heureuse, pense à ce qui te rend heureuse, pourquoi tu te sens de cette façon et laisse le sentiment prendre le dessus. Je serais en mesure de ressentir l'émotion très facilement. '' Elle a fermé les yeux et un petit sourire a commencé à se former sur ses lèvres. J'ai pu voir qu'elle pensait à quel point elle était heureuse et calme, puis excitée et je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour essayer de se concentrer et de me transmettre ses sentiments.

Alors que je pouvais déterminer ce que les autres ressentaient, je savais que c'était difficile pour une personne d'être en mesure de faire ressentir une émotion. Je me suis penché vers le visage levé de Bella et j'ai doucement commencé à l'embrasser. Elle a immédiatement répondu à mon toucher et a commencé à m'embrasser en retour. Puis, comme si un barrage s'était rompu, les sentiments qu'elle essayait de me faire parvenir se sont rués sur moi, me faisant presque chanceler sous leurs poids. J'ai été submergé par la profondeur de ses sentiments, à quel point elle tenait à moi, combien elle était heureuse en cet instant et également, en toute franchise, à quel point elle était incroyablement excitée.

'' - Est-ce que je l'ai fait correctement ? '' a-t-elle demandé alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi.

'' - Oh mon Dieu, oui. J'ai tout senti. Tu es tellement incroyable, Bella. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point je suis chanceux de t'avoir ici, avec moi, dans mes bras. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela allait arriver et savoir que tu les ressens avec autant de force, les mots me manquent. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. '' Sentir son excitation avait été presque trop dur à supporter pour moi. L'envie de l'allonger sur le capot et de lui faire immédiatement l'amour était accablante. Cependant, je n'étais pas prêt et j'avais besoin de faire un arrêt avant d'aller plus loin.

Elle a rit doucement alors qu'elle caressait ma joue. '' - Tu l'as dit deux fois. '' Elle a posé un léger baiser sur mon menton. '' - C'est moi qui suis chanceuse. À présent, que dirais-tu de reprendre la route pour nous rendre chez toi ? ''

Nous sommes rentrés dans la voiture et nous nous sommes remis en route. Je suis entré dans une station d'essence qui avait aussi une supérette. Il y avait un article dont j'avais besoin avant que nous arrivions chez moi et c'était le seul arrêt possible sur le trajet. J'ai nonchalamment fait le plein de la voiture en essayant de maintenir un sentiment de sérénité alors que Bella me regardait de l'intérieur. L'air frais m'a offert une légère pause du parfum irrésistible qui était dans la voiture et qui rendait ma conduite pratiquement impossible.

La supérette était extrêmement lumineuse alors que je marchais dans les allées à la recherche de l'article dont j'avais besoin, un article que je n'avais jamais utilisé, n'ayant jamais pensé qu'un jour je pourrais en avoir l'usage, mais je savais que c'était le seul moyen pour que Bella et moi puissions être intimes. _Des préservatifs._ Je suis finalement tombé sur ce que je cherchais. _Bordel de merde !_ J'ai ri intérieurement pour m'être servi d'une des phrases de Bella. Il y avait tellement de choix. Les emballages expliquaient chacun leurs spécificités, nervurés, chauffants, refroidissant et même aromatisés. _Aromatisés ?_ Qui savait qu'il y avait tellement d'options ?Les tubes fluorescents bourdonnaient au-dessus de moi et j'ai eu l'impression qu'un projecteur était braqué sur moi pendant que je faisais mon choix.

À présent, je comprenais tous ces moments gênants dans les films lorsque cela arrivait. C'était tellement embarrassant ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire un peu. Ma relation de fraîche date avec Bella me faisait ressentir une gamme d'émotions que je n'avais personnellement jamais ressentie de ma vie, l'embarras étant l'une d'entre elles. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais. Toutefois, je savais qu'à l'instant où j'allais poser la boîte sur le comptoir, le gamin boutonneux en face de moi qui allait prendre mon argent allait savoir ce que j'avais prévu dans la soirée. J'avais peut-être beaucoup d'expérience, mais j'étais encore un gentilhomme, je n'étais pas du genre à déballer des secrets, mais ce parfait inconnu était sur le point d'apprendre que j'avais l'intention de faire beaucoup plus que simplement l'embrasser.

Une fois que j'ai eu la boîte à la main, j'ai commencé à me diriger vers la caisse. J'ai eu brusquement l'impression de marcher dans un long tunnel lumineux. J'ai tourné la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur du magasin et j'ai vu Bella patiemment assise dans la voiture et passer ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux acajou foncés, mon corps a immédiatement répondu, mes doigts saisissant la petite boîte avec encore plus de force. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, me suis rendu à la caisse et j'ai déposé la boîte sur le comptoir, attendant la réaction du caissier.

Il n'a eu aucune réaction, n'a rien ressenti. Il a tapé le total comme si tous ceux qui venaient ici achetaient cela tout naturellement. _Bon, ce n'était pas si mauvais._

Je me suis efforcé de marcher à une vitesse humaine vers la voiture quand tout ce que je voulais faire était d'y courir. Au moment où j'ai ouvert la portière, l'odeur non diluée et sexy de Bella m'a percuté, provoquant une faiblesse dans mes genoux. Un ronronnement a immédiatement jailli de ma gorge et je me suis baissé pour entrer dans la voiture. Sans même laisser à Bella la chance de dire un mot, mes mains se sont glissées dans ses cheveux, puis autour de son cou, la tirant vers moi, je l'ai embrassée profondément là, sous les lumières vives de la station d'essence.

Je l'ai embrassée comme si nous étions des amants séparés depuis longtemps et se retrouvant pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Elle était là avec moi, ses mains saisissant ma chemise, puis, elle s'est enveloppée autour de moi, se levant de son siège comme si elle allait monter sur moi ici, et j'ai su qu'il fallait que je me recule. J'ai pressé mon visage contre sa joue enflammée et chaude pendant que nous essayions tous les deux frénétiquement de reprendre notre souffle. Même si je savais qu'elle expérimentait pleinement mes émotions, mon désir pour elle, je voulais tellement lui chuchoter quelque chose de romantique, lui dire en paroles à quel point je la voulais, mais les seules paroles qui me venaient à l'esprit m'auraient fait passer pour un fou du sexe perverti, je n'ai donc rien dit. Je préférais la laisser ressentir mes émotions. Je l'ai donc repoussée doucement et je me suis installé sur mon siège.

Je n'ai pas pu cacher le sourire immense qui s'étalait sur mon visage alors que je tournais la clé de contact et que j'écrasais la pédale d'accélération, avec le bruit des pneus crissant sur l'asphalte, nous sommes repartis sur la route en direction de la maison. Même si l'obscurité avait à présent envahi l'intérieur de la voiture, je pouvais voir Bella respirer rapidement, ses seins étaient tendus d'excitation, ses mamelons durcis pointant sous le tissu souple de son débardeur, son odeur me submergeant avec son désir et son anticipation. Sa langue a quitté lentement l'intérieur de sa bouche et, alors que je voyais la scène comme si c'était au ralenti, elle a caressé ses lèvres gonflées pour les humidifier, me narguant jusqu'à me rendre fou. Elle m'a regardé en souriant quand elle a remarqué que je la regardais et elle a pointé deux doigts vers ses yeux brillants avant de me montrer la route, reportant ainsi mon attention sur le fait que je conduisais.

Nous approchions de la route sinueuse qui me conduisait chez moi et à une grande parcelle de terrain fortement boisée. La maison était construite sur le bord d'un petit lac qui était également ma propriété exclusive. Cette propriété me procurait beaucoup d'intimité et me permettait de sortir même par temps ensoleillé. Normalement, je me serais rangé dans le garage, mais je ne voulais pas prendre cette peine pour le moment. J'avais besoin de sortir Bella de la voiture et de la faire entrer dans la maison aussi vite que possible.

Renonçant à une quelconque vitesse humaine, j'ai récupéré les sacs dans le coffre, j'ai ouvert la portière de Bella et je l'ai sortie de la voiture. Alors que je tâtonnais pour trouver mes clés et réussir à ouvrir la porte, Bella a commencé à glousser et en a profité pour me distraire totalement en plaçant ses lèvres brûlantes sur mon cou, effleurant la peau de mon cou avec des baisers avant de le lécher et le sucer légèrement avec sa langue de velours. J'ai sifflé de surprise alors que mon corps se raidissait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. J'ai finalement réussi à déverrouiller la porte et je l'ai ouverte en la projetant contre le mur et pendant une seconde, j'ai sérieusement eu la pensée fugitive de la prendre là, sur le tapis. _Non. Pas sur le sol. Le lit. Va dans le lit._ À cet instant,Bella a gémi doucement dans mon oreille alors que ses dents grignotaient légèrement mon artère et j'ai même trébuché lorsque nous avons couru dans les escaliers pour monter à la mezzanine où se trouvait le lit.

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour les mots, pas de temps pour les plaisanteries ou la romance. Nous étions tous les deux en ébullition, excités et haletants. Le besoin désespéré de l'autre a provoqué à tout notre bon sens de voler par la fenêtre. Sans la moindre élégance, je l'ai laissée tomber sur le lit, j'ai jeté les sacs dans un coin, je me suis baissé sur elle et j'ai continué à l'embrasser frénétiquement. Jamais auparavant, je n'avais éprouvé un désir tellement puissant qu'il éclipsait tout le reste, la nécessité d'être à l'intérieur de quelqu'un aussi férocement que je pensais que j'allais littéralement cesser d'exister si cela ne se produisait pas maintenant.

Nos mains se sont glissées entre nos corps et nous avons tous les deux en toute hâte essayé de défaire le pantalon de l'autre. Nos lèvres n'ont jamais quitté l'autre, toujours en contact à un certain point alors que nos mains passaient alternativement des boutons aux cheveux et à la peau. C'était comme un torrent furieux. Bella a haleté quand elle a saisi mes épaules pour ne pas glisser dans le lit pendant que je me disputais avec son jean que j'ai rapidement fait glisser de ses jambes. N'ayant plus l'épais tissu pour masquer son odeur, son parfum a rempli la pièce et j'ai ronronné alors que mon excitation était mise à rude épreuve, voulant la libération et suppliant pour sortir des limites de mon jean.

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, j'ai laissé Bella sortir de mon emprise et j'ai finalement réussi à baisser mon propre pantalon et à le retirer, l'envoyant clairement voler d'un coup de pied à travers la pièce et faisant pouffer de rire Bella. J'ai souri en la regardant, frappé par la beauté en face de moi. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rougies par les baisers profonds que nous avions échangés, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés depuis que j'y avais passé les mains, sa peau était rougie par son excitation. Elle était tellement belle.

Elle s'est mordue la lèvre inférieure et m'a regardé. Se rendait-elle seulement compte à quel point c'était incroyablement sexy ? J'ai essayé de ralentir pour retrouver une petite quantité de contrôle pour ne pas lui faire de mal par accident. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes yeux descendre plus bas que son cou parce que si je le faisais, si je me permettais d'entrevoir ses seins se soulever sous son débardeur et, _Oh Seigneur_ , la douce tentation qui était dessous, je voudrais avoir ma bouche partout sur elle. J'ai donc verrouillé mes yeux sur les siens et, même si je savais qu'elle pouvait à peine me voir dans l'obscurité, moi je la voyais parfaitement. Mes lèvres se sont écrasées sur les siennes avec tellement de force que nos dents se sont entrechoquées. Elle a gémi quand nos langues ont dansé de nouveau l'une avec l'autre, ses mains serrant ma chemise que je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'enlever.

Saisissant les côtés de la culotte de Bella, je l'ai arrachée de ses hanches, elle a haleté avec ravissement et elle a levé ses hanches, frottant son humidité le long de ma cuisse. Elle était tellement prête pour moi que si je ne faisais pas avancer les choses j'allais exploser avant d'avoir fait l'amour avec elle. Ses petites mains ont saisi la ceinture de mon slip pour tenter de le baisser, mais c'était difficile à faire parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. J'ai ri et j'ai glissé mes pouces sous la ceinture, la soulevant de sur mon érection et je l'ai rapidement enlevée moi-même. Puis, à la vitesse de la lumière, j'ai attrapé un préservatif dans la boîte que j'avais laissée tomber sur le sol à côté du lit.

Je me suis placé immédiatement au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant toujours profondément tout en entourant ses jambes autour de ma taille, une fois qu'elle a compris ce que je voulais, elle m'a tiré vers elle, ses jambes solides me serrant contre elle, voulant cela aussi désespérément que je le voulais. Elle m'a guidé jusqu'à ce que je frappe son centre, puis je me suis poussé lentement en elle, la faisant haleter et ouvrir largement les yeux. Son cœur battait encore plus fort alors que je la pénétrais lentement. Je me suis arrêté et je suis resté immobile lorsque j'ai senti la panique la frapper devant l'étendue de mon intrusion.

'' - C'est bon, cela va aller. '' Elle a soufflé en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, me maintenant en place comme si elle voulait m'empêcher d'exercer une pression plus profonde. J'ai calmé mon propre besoin frénétique pour la tranquilliser rapidement et pour faire en sorte que cette première expérience soit pour elle aussi agréable et sensuelle que possible comme il se devait et non comme quelque chose auquel elle penserait avec douleur et regret. Pour cela, j'ai dû m'appuyer sur tous les talents que je possédais pour la détendre. C'était peut-être de la tricherie, mais je savais qu'elle allait me remercier pour cela plus tard. Je l'ai regardée dans ses yeux sombres et j'ai utilisé tous les dons à ma disposition pour la séduire, apporter son amour au premier plan pour permettre à ses muscles de s'apaiser autour de moi.

'' - Détends-toi, Bella, laisse ma froideur t'insensibiliser. '' ai-je murmuré. '' - Ton corps a été conçu pour participer à cet acte d'amour. '' J'ai reculé lentement, me déplaçant seulement de quelques centimètres, dedans et dehors. '' - Tu es tellement prête, tellement humide. Je peux sentir à quel point tu me veux, à quel point tu veux partager cela avec moi, Bella. Ressens mon amour pour toi. Sens-moi. '' Je lui ai envoyé des vagues d'amour et de relaxation et j'ai senti ses muscles se détendre légèrement, ce qui m'a permis d'avancer lentement. '' - Rappelle-toi de respirer. '' ai-je murmuré à son oreille alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Je me suis poussé un peu plus en avant et elle s'est cambrée en réponse. Seigneur, cela faisait du bien. Elle était humide, chaude et étroite. Ses sensations de douleur diminuaient avec chaque léger mouvement que je faisais, je n'avais plus qu'une petite poussée vers l'avant à faire et je serais complètement gainé en elle.

Sachant qu'il était temps et que cela allait sans doute lui causer de la douleur, j'ai enveloppé une main derrière sa tête et l'autre autour de ses épaules, la tenant contre moi alors que je me suis poussé en avant dans une dernière course pour franchir la barrière de sa virginité. Elle a haleté et j'ai senti une pointe de douleur en elle alors qu'elle frémissait sous moi. Brusquement, une petite odeur de sang frais mélangé à l'odeur de son sexe à flotté à mes narines. Le venin a envahi ma bouche, me forçant immédiatement à arrêter de respirer. Même si je mourrais d'envie de respirer, de submerger mes sens avec elle, il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen que je prenne le risque de perdre le contrôle. S'il le fallait, j'allais bloquer tous mes sens et tout serait simplement pour Bella. Je lui ai envoyé une vague d'amour alors que je me poussais en avant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons complètement reliés.

Nous avons tous les deux crié de plaisir à la sensation d'être complètement gainé en elle. Son désir avait complètement pris le relais de toute la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée et elle cherchait à présent frénétiquement sa libération, ce qui était exactement à l'endroit où j'en étais.

'' - S'il te plaît. '' A-t-elle chuchoté en serrant fermement ses jambes et en faisant rouler ses hanches d'avant en arrière.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Avec des mouvements frisant la frénésie, j'ai commencé à pomper dans et hors d'elle. Son plaisir montait rapidement, l'extase sortant de tous les pores de sa peau. Alors que je voulais tenir éternellement, faire cela de manière à ce que sa première fois soit calme, lente et romantique, j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais pas retenir plus longtemps ma libération et avec un énorme grondement, j'ai explosé en même temps qu'elle atteignait son point culminant. J'ai continué à aller et venir jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements se calment, jusqu'à ce que je sois certain qu'elle avait terminé, puis j'ai laissé tomber ma tête dans le creux de son cou et finalement, j'ai pu respirer à nouveau.

Ouvrant mes sens, j'ai respiré l'odeur de sa sueur, de son excitation, de son essence si profondément enfouie dans mon corps que j'ai su que je n'allais sentir rien d'autre qu'elle pendant les prochaines heures et, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, pendant les prochaines années... ou plus. À cet instant, une pensée m'a traversé l'esprit, quelque chose que je n'avais même pas envisagé, mais je l'ai mise de côté, ne voulant pas ruiner l'instant avec des pensées de l'avenir. _C'est un sujet délicat._

'' - Oh, Bella. '' ai-je murmuré avant d'embrasser son cou. Son cou battait vite et fort contre mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me demander si je l'avais blessée, je savais que je l'avais fait, mais elle ne ressentait pas davantage de douleur que ce qu'il était naturel de ressentir compte tenu des circonstances. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importaient les effets que le toucher de Bella avait eu sur moi, dans mon besoin désespéré de l'avoir, de partager mon amour avec elle, j'étais resté calme et sous contrôle.

'' - Oh, Jasper ! '' A-t-elle haleté avec un fou rire, ses muscles me serrant et me poussant en même temps. Sortant d'elle j'ai roulé sur le dos et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de prendre soin de quelque chose, je l'ai tirée contre mon côté et je l'ai étreinte étroitement, je l'ai embrassée et je lui ai dit : '' - Ne bouge pas d'un poil. '' Je me suis levé du lit, j'ai traversé la pièce pour me rendre dans la salle de bains avant de revenir auprès d'elle et de l'attirer dans mes bras en quelques secondes.

'' - Ouah. C'était... juste ouah. '' A-t-elle dit contre ma poitrine alors qu'elle me regardait en souriant.

'' - Je dois admettre que je suis un peu gêné par la rapidité de la chose. '' ai-je dit timidement, espérant qu'elle ne croirait pas que ce serait comme cela tout le temps.

'' - Rapide ? Je ne me serais pas souciée de cela s'il n'y avait eu que deux minutes au lieu des incroyables quatre minutes que tu m'as données. '' a-t-elle dit en riant alors qu'elle me taquinait. '' - Peut-être que nous pourrions même réussir à enlever tous nos vêtements la prochaine fois, tu sais, profiter un peu des préliminaires avant de se jeter dans l'action. '' M'a-t-elle taquiné de nouveau alors qu'elle tirait sur ma chemise.

'' - Ah, ha. '' ai-je répondu alors que ma main caressait son dos nu à cause de son débardeur.

Puis elle a levé le regard, les yeux pleins d'innocence tandis qu'elle parlait. '' - Nous pouvons faire cela aussi ? Je veux dire les préliminaires et tous... ? Cela ne sera pas trop dur pour toi ? Je veux dire... cela va aller si nous ne pouvons pas parce que, ouah, juste faire l'amour est absolument... putain de fantastique ! Et, oh mon Dieu, je suis tout simplement coincée dans les divagations d'après sexe, pas vrai ? '' Ses joues, qui étaient déjà rougies par nos ébats, sont devenues encore plus chaudes avec le début de son embarras.

'' - Oui, Bella. Les préliminaires sont quelque chose que je compte bien jouer avec toi aussi souvent que tu le souhaiteras. Je pense que ce que nous avons fait était tout simplement nécessaire pour que nous puissions refroidir nos ardeurs. '' ai-je murmuré alors que je relevais sa tête pour qu'elle rencontre mes lèvres. Elle a gémi quand je l'ai tirée vers le haut de ma poitrine et que j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle. Je pouvais sentir ses boucles soyeuses se mêler aux miennes. Son corps était en feu, me réchauffant un peu partout.

'' - Je suis d'accord. '' a-t-elle murmuré entre deux baisers.

Alors que nous étions allongés là, à nous embrasser, Bella a commencé à se frotter doucement sur moi, causant à mon pénis assagi de se réveiller à nouveau. Autant j'avais envie de lui faire à nouveau l'amour, je savais que cette fois, je devais enlever ma chemise, ce qui entraînerait tout un lot de questions. Alors que je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui dire, Bella a reculé et m'a regardé.

'' - Où étais-tu parti ? '' A-t-elle demandé en frottant son pouce de long de ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle et je lui ai donné un faible sourire.

'' - J'ai pensé que nous pourrions quitter nos vêtements, nous glisser dans un quelconque pyjama et ensuite... nous pourrions parler. '' Je me suis haï pour l'interrompre alors qu'elle était si manifestement prête à repartir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand ma virilité qui avait progressivement durci à nouveau, s'est contracté contre elle. _J'aurais peut-être dû acheter deux boîtes de préservatifs._

'' - Je vois. D'accord. '' Elle a un peu froncé des sourcils, visiblement déconcertée par ma demande de s'habiller et de parler, même si mon corps et mes émotions me criaient de profiter avec empressement de tout ce qu'elle offrait, néanmoins, elle a roulé de dessous moi et s'est assise sur le bord du lit. Apercevant son sac dans la pièce, elle s'est dirigée vers lui, s'est penchée et a ouvert la fermeture Éclair sur le dessus, m'offrant une vue céleste en le faisant. Aucun de nous n'avait allumé les lampes, mais la chambre en mezzanine avait un mur complet composé de fenêtres et la lune fournissait plus que suffisamment de lumière pour permettre à mes yeux de danser sur chacune des courbes de son corps. Je me suis redressé sur mes coudes et j'ai simplement regardé sa beauté. J'ai regardé chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, chaque ondulation de ses muscles qui se déplaçaient en douceur sous sa chair chaude.

'' - Est-ce que tu me regardes ? '' A-t-elle demandé sans se retourner.

'' - Tu ferais mieux de ne pas en douter. ''

Elle a levé les bras et elle a détaché les lanières de son débardeur à l'arrière de son cou, me regardant par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle enlevait le reste par-dessus sa tête. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu penser qu'elle n'était pas sexy ou belle était incompréhensible pour moi. Elle avait saisi son débardeur et l'avait tiré par-dessus sa tête, glissant ses mains avec grâce sous ses cheveux, les libérant avant de les laisser librement tomber dans son dos et que ses seins se soulevaient et pointaient en avant. Puis elle s'est penchée de nouveau et a saisi une nouvelle petite culotte propre pendant que je regardais, la couette serrée avec force entre mes mains, de quelle façon elle l'a glissée le long de ses jambes. Se retournant lentement, elle a tourné jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit debout directement en face de moi.

'' - À ton tour. '' A-t-elle ordonné d'une voix séduisante.

Je me suis assis lentement et j'ai pivoté, faisant passer mes jambes sur le bord du lit, ma flamme refroidi, sachant que ça y était. Je me suis préparé, sachant que j'étais sur le point de m'exposer et de tout montrer à la femme que j'aimais, mon corps et mon passé. Me penchant en avant, j'ai allumé la lampe à côté du lit pour permettre à Bella de me voir clairement. J'avais besoin de crever l'abcès et d'en finir avec cela. Sans rencontrer son regard, j'ai saisi le bas de ma chemise et je l'ai fait passer par-dessus ma tête avec une grimace, attendant sa réaction.

Ses mains ont immédiatement volé à sa bouche et j'ai pu sentir son choc et son désarroi alors que ses yeux parcouraient le haut de mon corps.

'' - Jasper... que diable t'est-il arrivé ? '' Elle me fixait dans un silence stupéfait. '' - Sont-elles ce que je pense qu'elles sont ? '' A-t-elle demandé alors qu'elle commençait à frotter automatiquement la cicatrice en forme de croissant que James lui avait laissée sur le bras.

'' - Oui. '' Je me suis levé et, avec ses yeux sur moi pendant tout ce temps, je suis allé vers ma commode, j'ai sorti un boxer que j'ai enfilé et je suis retourné au lit. Je devais lui laisser le temps de me regarder, de voir toutes mes cicatrices de bataille, qu'elle accepte leur réalité. Mais plus que tout, j'avais besoin de sentir si elle pourrait avoir encore envie de moi.

'' - Mais je ne comprends pas, il semble y avoir des milliers d'entre elles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait quelque chose comme cela ? Est-ce une forme de torture ? '' Elle a traversé la pièce en quelques pas titubants et s'est agenouillée devant moi, ses yeux voletant sur mon ventre, ma poitrine, mes épaules et mes bras. Je voulais que Bella me touche, je voulais sentir son contact sur chaque partie de mon corps mais, sachant que je devais lui raconter l'histoire de ces épouvantables cicatrices, qu'elle puisse vouloir toucher ses parties tellement laides de moi était déconcertant. Toutefois, j'ai saisi ses mains et je les ai posées sur ma poitrine, soupirant de soulagement quand son contact m'a calmé. Elle a passé ses doigts sur ma peau marquée, comme l'était toute la partie supérieure de mon corps et j'ai essayé très difficilement de ne pas reculer à son contact.

'' - Oh, Jasper. '' Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. C'était étrange de ne pas ressentir de tristesse venant d'elle. Ce n'était pas que je voulais qu'elle se sente désolée pour moi, en aucun cas. Mes cicatrices n'étaient rien de plus pour moi que le rappel de qui j'étais et de ce que j'étais : un vampire mortel. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas digne de l'affection de Bella Swan. Pourtant, tout ce que je sentais se déversant d'elle, c'était son amour écrasant.

J'ai tapoté le lit. '' - Viens ici. '' J'ai glissé pour appuyer mon dos contre la tête de lit alors qu'elle grimpait dans le lit pour s'installer à côté de moi. '' - Permets-moi de commencer par le début. '' Elle s'est tournée vers moi. Elle a croisé ses jambes devant elle, a tendu la main et a saisi les miennes. Si j'avais été humain, la force avec laquelle elle s'accrochait à elles aurait effectivement pu me blesser et j'ai souri quand elle m'a indiqué de cette façon qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser partir.

Nous nous sommes assis en silence alors que je réfléchissais à la façon dont j'allais lui expliquer mon vécu sans qu'elle veuille partir en courant de la maison en hurlant. Edward lui avait-il dit quelque chose ? Je savais qu'il lui en avait révélé aussi peu que possible au sujet de notre espèce, mais je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle savait exactement sur l'histoire de chaque membre de notre famille. À présent qu'elle et moi étions ensemble, je devais tout lui dire, lui faire savoir à quel point j'étais vraiment terrifiant. Elle avait besoin de tout savoir pour pouvoir décider si elle voulait être avec quelqu'un qui était capable d'être aussi maléfique.

'' - Est-ce qu'Edward t'a déjà dit quelque chose sur moi ? ''

'' - Non, pas vraiment. Il m'a dit que tu avais développé une conscience par toi-même et que tu avais décidé de changer ton style de vie. Il a dit que tu faisais partie d'une famille très différente des Cullen et que tu étais très déprimé jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Alice, mais c'est tout. '' Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne balbutiait pas. Elle était curieuse, ce que j'ai pris pour un très bon signe.

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et je me suis préparé à faire le grand saut. '' - En 1861, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, j'ai rejoint l'armée Confédérée. J'ai menti aux recruteurs et je leur ai dit que j'avais en fait vingt ans. J'ai été promu très rapidement, j'ai gravi les échelons et je suis bientôt devenu le plus jeune Major du Texas et ce, sans que personne ne sache réellement l'âge que j'avais vraiment. Une nuit, je suis tombé sur trois très belles femmes qui étaient toutes des vampires. ''

'' - À cette époque, les vampires étaient complètement engagés dans une bataille pour les territoires et la chef des trois femmes, Maria, venait de perdre le sien. Elle mettait sur pied une armée et était à la recherche d'humains pour les transformer si elle pensait qu'ils avaient du potentiel. C'est donc pendant cette nuit fatidique où je l'ai rencontrée que j'ai été transformé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une bonne impression avec moi. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps à m'entraîner et me préparer, même si elle était pressée de construire son armée. Elle avait besoin de la force considérable que possèdent les nouveaux-nés et qui commence à se dissiper lorsque le nouveau-né atteint l'âge d'un an. ''

'' - Cependant, étant des nouveaux-nés, c'était difficile d'empêcher l'armée de se battre les uns contre les autres, de sorte que certains de mes premiers combats ont été contre mes soi-disant camarades. Toutefois, cela éliminait les faibles et Maria était heureuse de la façon dont je les exécutais et donc... j'ai été récompensé... souvent. ''

'' - Récompensé ? comment ? '' M'a interrompu Bella.

Je me suis arrêté, ne voulant pas préciser, mais sachant que je devais le faire. '' - Entre autres choses, j'étais nourri plus fréquemment que les autres. '' ai-je tranquillement répondu alors que je regardais la réaction de Bella quand ce petit morceau d'information s'est infiltré en elle.

'' - Tu veux dire... des êtres humains ? '' A-t-elle chuchoté.

'' - Oui. ''

'' - Je vois. '' Elle a baissé les yeux sur nos mains et j'ai senti la sienne se ramollir un peu alors qu'elle relâchait un peu son emprise sur les miennes. J'ai mis mon doigt sous son menton pour lever sa tête afin qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

'' - Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir besoin de partager cela avec toi, mais j'ai l'impression que je dois le faire si nous voulons aller de l'avant l'un avec l'autre, il faut que je sois complètement honnête avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secrets. Tu as besoin de me connaître, mes défauts et tout le reste. '' L'ai-je implorée. Je détestais ce côté de moi, mais cela aurait été injuste de ma part de le lui cacher.

'' - Ce n'est pas cela. Je sais très bien que tu avais l'habitude de t'alimenter avec des êtres humains. C'est simplement étrange pour moi d'entendre que nous servions de prix pour bonne conduite. Quand tu as parlé de récompense, je pensais que tu avais un jour de congé supplémentaire ou une médaille, quelque chose de ce genre. '' Au lieu de reculer, ce que j'aurais considéré comme parfaitement normal, elle s'est rapprochée de moi en enveloppant ses jambes autour de mon corps, de chaque côté de ma taille, une sur mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon dos. Elle a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et s'est penchée pour me donner un baiser. Il était doux, léger et riche de promesses. Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de ma poitrine. '' - Je veux entendre le reste, mais je veux que tu saches que je me fous de ce que tu as fait auparavant ou combien de personnes tu as tuées, ni même de ce que tu as dû faire pour cette Maria. Ce n'est plus qui tu es aujourd'hui. Tu ne seras plus jamais comme cela à nouveau. '' La détermination dans ses paroles était manifeste. La foi qu'elle avait en moi a fait gonfler mon cœur mort.

'' - Tu me donnes une leçon d'humilité. Tu es tellement extraordinaire et j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir à présent dans ma vie. '' Je l'ai attirée plus près de moi et je l'ai embrassée à nouveau. '' - Je sais, je ne vais pas cesser de le répéter et je vais continuer à le dire parce que c'est vrai. '' Elle a enroulé ses jambes étroitement autour de ma taille et a répondu en m'embrassant profondément en retour. Elle s'est reculée et a posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

'' - Si tu désires que nous passons à travers tout cela ce soir, il va falloir faire une pause avant de commencer à faire davantage que cela. '' A-t-elle plaisanté alors qu'elle commençait à embrasser lentement le côté de mon cou.

'' - Je croyais que nous faisions une pause ? '' Ai-je murmuré, aimant chaque seconde de ce qu'elle faisait et ne voulant pas que cela s'arrête.

'' - Nous le faisons, je voulais simplement finir sur une note positive. '' A-t-elle chuchoté contre le lobe de mon oreille, causant à un million de frissons de courir sur toute la longueur de ce côté de mon corps. Je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Chaque partie de mon corps qu'elle touchait était en feu. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais ressenti une telle chaleur, non seulement sous son toucher, mais venant d'elle, de ses sentiments.

Je tremblais un peu quand elle s'est reculée. '' - D'accord, très bien, je vais être sage. Continue, s'il te plaît. ''

'' - Bon, alors, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, j'étais tellement naïf alors. Je vénérais Maria. Je pensais qu'être immortel était incroyable. J'avais hâte de faire mes preuves et de lui prouver que j'étais le meilleur chef qu'elle pourrait avoir pour son armée. Ces cicatrices sont le résultat des nombreuses batailles qui ont eu lieu et des nombreux vampires que j'ai combattus. ''

'' - Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? '' a demandé Bella timidement.

'' - Je le croyais à l'époque. Je pensais qu'aucun autre mode de vie n'était possible et je voulais la rendre heureuse, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Maria était toujours extatique après chacune de nos victoires et nous avons facilement étendu son contrôle en couvrant la majeure partie du Texas et le nord du Mexique. Bien sûr, plus tard j'en suis venu à réaliser à quel point mon jugement était erroné. ''

'' - Étais-tu avec elle ? Comme un couple ? '' a-t-elle demandé alors qu'une grimace apparaissait sur son visage, m'indiquant facilement qu'elle n'avait réellement pas envie de demander, mais voulait connaître la réponse. À ce stade, je n'étais pas certain que Bella ait compris le fait que j'avais participé à de nombreux combats et que j'avais tué de nombreux vampires, elle semblait plus préoccupée par les histoires amoureuses de mon passé.

'' - Oui, je l'étais, nous avons été ensemble pendant près d'un siècle et pendant une bonne partie de celui-ci j'ai été avec elle, comme son égal. Même si elle était le chef de l'armée, c'était moi qui les dirigeais, qui les formais, je les menais dans la bataille, je recrutais les nouveaux-nés et je disposais d'eux quand ils ne nous étaient plus utiles. ''

'' - Disposer d'eux ? Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que tu les as tués ? '' Elle était horrifiée et sa voix le reflétait nettement.

'' - Oui, si c'était la volonté de Maria, je le faisais. Je suis désolé, je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière, tout changer et dire que j'ai été un vampire honorable dès le début, mais je ne peux pas. Je me suis nourri d'humains pendant plus d'un siècle. Plus longtemps que la durée de vie d'un humain. C'est pourquoi cela a été si difficile pour moi de changer de mode de vie, mais je savais que je devais le faire. Mon état d'esprit continuait à se détériorer avec chaque humain que je tuais. Il faut que tu comprennes ce que cela signifie pour moi, oui, je peux manipuler les émotions des autres, mais je suis tout aussi facilement affecté par elles. '' Je me suis arrêté pour lui permettre de tout assimiler et Bella a légèrement hoché la tête, comme pour m'encourager à continuer. Ses doigts suivaient doucement le contour de mes nombreuses cicatrices.

'' - Ainsi, après un certain temps, je suis devenu déprimé. J'avais l'impression que j'avais perdu toute mon humanité et que j'étais finalement devenu un monstre véritablement redouté. Puis un jour, un vampire qui s'était échappée de notre armée est revenu pour moi, pour me parler d'une autre manière de vivre. Bien que cela consistait toujours à s'alimenter d'humains, c'était fait sans guerre, sans combattre. J'ai rompu avec Maria et je suis immédiatement parti avec lui. ''

'' - Je n'ai jamais regardé en arrière et j'ai fini par rester avec lui et sa compagne pendant quelques années, mais j'ai finalement dû les laisser également. La dépression me submergeait et je ne voulais plus tuer d'êtres humains, mais je ne savais pas non plus ce que je pouvais faire à ce sujet. Je devais continuer de tuer pour vivre. J'avais pris l'habitude de me nourrir n'importe quand et de vider celui que j'avais choisi pendant plus d'un siècle et je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pu changer cela. C'est alors que j'ai rencontré Alice. Elle m'a montré un autre mode de vie et, hé bien, tu connais le reste. '' J'ai expiré lentement, ayant l'impression qu'un grand poids avait été enlevé de mes épaules, mais j'espérais à présent n'avoir pas placé ce même poids sur les épaules de Bella.

'' - Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis très surprise par ton passé, excepté que je suis un peu surprise par l'ampleur du massacre. '' Elle était assise tranquillement, regardant mon épaule d'un air absent, ne voulant pas rencontrer directement mon regard. Je savais que les rouages étaient en train de travailler dans son esprit, tournant pour traiter tout cela et j'ai donc décidé de lui donner un peu d'espace. Je me suis assis pour reculer un peu plus loin et j'ai commencé à retirer ses jambes autour de ma taille. '' - Que fais-tu ? '' a-t-elle demandé alors qu'elle serrait ses jambes un peu plus fermement.

'' - J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir envie que je te donne un peu d'espace. ''

'' - Pour quelle raison ? Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu as fait autrefois. Cela ne va pas changer ce que je ressens pour toi à présent. T'ai-je donné la moindre indication que mes sentiments avaient changé ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

'' - Euh, non effectivement. '' Elle avait raison, je ne sentais pas quoi que se soit de négatif de sa part. La seule chose qu'elle faisait, c'était de traiter tout ce que je lui avais dit. Il n'y avait absolument aucun jugement venant d'elle.

'' - Jasper Whitlock, écoute-moi. Tu n'es plus un monstre. '' J'ai tressailli quand elle a utilisé ce terme, il semblait si terrible venant de sa bouche innocente. '' - Oui, tu étais un terrible et horrible vampire autrefois, mais vois qui tu es maintenant. Tu es attentionné, prévenant, compatissant, sensible et réfléchi. Pour autant que je suis concernée, le vampire dont tu viens de me parler est mort dès l'instant où il a quitté Maria. Il n'existe plus. Je ne me soucie pas s'il t'a fallu des années pour trouver Alice et apprendre sa façon de vivre. Je ne me soucie pas de tout cela. Je me soucie de toi. Le Jasper qui est assis ici avec moi maintenant, le Jasper avec qui je veux être pour aussi longtemps qu'il veut de moi. Le Jasper qui ne ferait jamais rien pour me faire du mal, le Jasper en qui j'ai confiance et à qui je confierais ma vie. '' Elle a mis ses mains derrière mon cou et s'est presque entièrement assise sur mes genoux, en conséquence, elle était légèrement plus élevée que moi. Elle a pressé ses lèvres sur mon front et m'a serré aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Toute mon anxiété et mon inquiétude se sont enfuis de mon corps et j'ai eu l'impression d'être maintenu en une seule pièce sous l'emprise de ce petit bout de femme. Mes bras se sont enroulés autour de son corps et, pour la première fois en plus d'un siècle, je me suis senti libre.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-huit**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai senti Jasper se détendre quand nous nous sommes étreints. Cela a dû être tellement difficile pour lui de me raconter toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites dans son passé. Peu importait à quels scénarios j'aurais pu penser, jamais je ne me serais approchée de ce que Jasper m'avait dit. Il était devenu cette personne sensible et attentionnée que j'avais appris à connaître et le fait qu'il soit ici avec moi, tenait du miracle. Il aurait facilement pu se transformer en un complet sauvage, de continuer sur cette voie jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son humanité et soit au-delà du point de rédemption.

J'étais honteuse que, de tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, c'était de l'entendre parler de la relation qu'il avait eue avec Maria que j'avais détesté plus que toute autre chose. J'avais bien pensé qu'il n'avait pas été simplement avec Alice, mais cela me dérangeait que cela m'ait été confirmé. Je me demandais si Maria existait toujours. J'espérais évidemment que non, ce dont je n'avais pas besoin, c'était d'une ex petite amie vampire jalouse à mes trousses. Encore une fois, j'ai secoué ma tête devant mes pensées. _Non, Bella. Cela t'importe peu qu'il ait tué des centaines, voire des milliers de personnes, la seule chose qui t'importe, c'est qu'il avait une petite amie._

'' - Alors, si tu t'en sens la force, j'espérais que je pourrais à présent te poser quelques questions. Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression d'être obligée de répondre si tu te sens mal à l'aise, mais il y a certaines choses que je voudrais savoir. '' Jasper avait toujours ses bras enroulés autour de moi, mais j'ai senti qu'ils se desserraient un peu quand il s'est déplacé de nouveau pour me faire face.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? '' Ai-je demandé en espérant que ce n'était pas au sujet de Jacob, mais sachant que cela allait être probablement le cas.

'' - J'ai des questions au sujet de Jacob. ''

 _Je l'ai vu venir._

'' - Je sais qu'il est un loup-garou et je veux savoir comment tu l'as découvert. Quand il s'est transformé pour la première fois ou s'il était un loup-garou tout le temps depuis que tu le connais ? Y en a-t-il d'autres ? '' Jasper a commencé une succession rapide de questions et j'ai placé ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

'' - D'accord, ralentis. Je vais te le dire, mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. '' Je me suis arrêtée pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il a légèrement plissé les yeux alors qu'il réfléchissait à ma demande.

'' - Je n'aime pas devoir promettre quelque chose avant de savoir de quoi il s'agit. '' A-t-il répondu. _Hé bien, ne dirait-on pas que nous avons simplement beaucoup de choses en commun ?_ Je détestais faire cela, mais c'était nécessaire.

'' - Ce n'est rien d'important. Je veux seulement que tu me promettes de rester calme jusqu'à ce que je t'aie raconté toute l'histoire. '' J'ai senti mes sourcils se lever aussi haut qu'ils le pouvaient alors que je tentais de lui faire accepter ma demande.

'' - Je te le promets. '' Il a posé la main sur son cœur, hé bien, sur sa poitrine, et il a promis.

Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment raconter toute l'histoire, alors j'ai opté pour la version courte et j'ai décidé de le dire très rapidement. Fermant les yeux, j'ai parlé aussi vite que je le pouvais. '' - Bon, voilà, après qu'Edward m'ait quittée, Victoria a envoyé Laurent, il devait venir me chercher parce qu'elle voulait se venger de la mort de James. Laurent m'a trouvée seule dans la prairie et, alors qu'il était sur le point de me tuer, une meute de loups est sortie des buissons, l'a chassé et l'a tué. Bien sûr, je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais... ouais. ''

J'avais réussi à débiter cela tellement vite que j'étais certaine que Jasper avait eu du mal à me comprendre, même avec son exceptionnelle audience. Je me suis assise à nouveau et je l'ai regardé alors que ce que j'avais dit s'infiltrait en lui. Ses yeux étaient passés de leur belle couleur topaze à une fosse d'un noir pur. C'était comme si je regardais quelqu'un qui avait fait tomber de l'encre dans ses yeux. Ses narines se sont évasées et j'ai pu voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter alors qu'il les faisait bouger d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement de broyage, ses lèvres se sont légèrement relevées à nouveau, exposant ses dents meurtrières. _D'accord, la version courte n'était pas une très bonne idée._

'' - Je suis désolé, je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, répéter tout cela, lentement et peut-être avec un peu plus de détails ? '' A-t-il demandé à travers ses dents serrées.

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et j'ai ralenti le rythme de mes paroles pour revenir à un rythme normal. '' - Victoria a envoyé Laurent pour venir me chercher. Elle voulait me tuer pour se venger d'Edward pour la mort de James. Œil pour œil, je suppose. Il était censé lui faire un rapport, mais il est tombé sur moi alors qu'il ne s'était pas nourri depuis quelques jours et il a décidé que j'étais trop tentante pour me laisser partir. Ensuite, alors qu'il était sur le point de m'attaquer, Jake et le reste de la meute sont sortis de la forêt et l'ont poursuivi. ''

Jasper s'est levé brusquement, faisant rebondir le matelas, et s'est mis à faire les cent pas devant le lit. '' - Tu es en train de me dire que Laurent est revenu pour toi ? '' A-t-il demandé avec incrédulité. '' - Nous t'avons tous quittée. Tu étais sans protection et il est revenu pour toi ? Il t'aurait tuée ? C'était de notre faute, tu aurais pu trouver la mort et je n'étais pas là, il n'y avait personne. Quand j'y pense, ta vie était entre les mains de jeunes loups-garous. C'est tout simplement aussi mauvais que Laurent. Seigneur, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. '' À ce stade, Jasper parlait plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Je me suis levée lentement et je me suis mise directement en face de Jasper, pour l'empêcher de continuer à faire les cent pas, ses yeux encore assombris par la colère. J'ai placé mes mains sur son torse nu et il a immédiatement cessé de bouger. Il m'a regardée et a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je l'ai arrêté en pressant délicatement deux doigts contre ses lèvres.

'' - Je sais où tu veux en venir avec cela, mais je t'interdis de te blâmer. Tu as compris ? ''

'' - C'était de ma faute si nous sommes partis... ''

'' - Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Edward ne m'aimait pas suffisamment pour rester ou même m'emmener avec lui. Tu sais, à l'époque, je serais allée avec lui sans hésiter. Donc, rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute. ''

Jasper a secoué la tête, ses yeux noirs pleins de tristesse. '' - Bella... Edward... ''

'' - Jasper, Edward a fait ce qu'il croyait être juste, je pense, ou ce qui était le mieux pour lui à l'époque. Quoi qu'il en soit... je ne m'en soucie pas, c'est le passé. En outre, comment aurais-tu pu savoir qu'ils reviendraient pour moi ? ''

'' - Alice doit avoir... ''

'' - Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne veux pas ressasser ce qui aurait pu se passer ou ce que j'aurais dû faire ou ce que je n'ai pas fait ! Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. Oui, cela a été vraiment de justesse, mais Jake et sa meute m'ont sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Alors, c'est bon, je vais bien. J'ai survécu et, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis guérie et actuellement, je suis ici, avec toi, il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'être aussi bouleversé. '' J'ai appuyé ma joue contre sa poitrine, enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille et je l'ai serrée aussi fermement que possible. En regardant son visage, j'ai vu qu'il regardait le mien et j'ai regardé les ténèbres disparaître dans son regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux reviennent à leur belle couleur topaze brillant quand sa colère s'est dissipée.

'' - Je suis désolé. Je viens de rompre ma première promesse, pas vrai ? '' Il a repoussé mes cheveux de mon visage et m'a embrassée le front, les deux joues, le bout de mon nez puis finalement, ma bouche. '' - Tes caresses ont un impact des plus calmants sur moi. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire promettre cela alors que je savais que cela allait te bouleverser. ''

'' - Tu dois tout me dire, Bella. _Tout_. Ne considère aucun détail comme sans importance. Que s'est-il passé après cela ? Quand as-tu eu connaissance des loups pour la première fois ? Combien sont-ils ? ''

'' - Allons nous asseoir. '' Je l'ai tiré vers le lit et je l'ai poussé pour qu'il s'y assoit. J'ai rampé sur ses genoux et me suis blottie contre sa poitrine. Il a passé ses bras musclés autour de moi. Je commençais déjà à transpirer d'avoir à revivre cette horrible journée et la température du corps glacé de Jasper ne m'aidait en aucune façon à me rafraîchir.

'' - J'avais décidé d'essayer de trouver la prairie où j'avais l'habitude d'aller avec Edward. '' J'ai senti la posture de Jasper se raidir quand j'ai mentionné son nom, mais j'ai choisi de l'ignorer et de continuer. Cela s'est passé quelques mois après que vous soyez tous partis. Il m'avait fallu une éternité pour la trouver, j'avais essayé plusieurs fois auparavant, mais sans succès. J'étais tellement excitée d'être de nouveau tombée dessus quand brusquement, quelqu'un est sorti du couvert des arbres. J'ai presque cru que c'était Edward jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était Laurent. En fait, j'ai été heureuse de le voir de manière ridicule. '' J'ai arrêté de parler pendant une seconde pour regarder Jasper et jauger de son humeur. Il m'a souri légèrement et a frotté des petits cercles dans mon dos.

'' - Il a été tout simplement surpris de me voir. Comme tu le sais, il était en Alaska avec la famille de Tanya, mais c'est seulement quand je me suis rapprochée que j'ai remarqué que ses yeux étaient encore rouges. '' La main de Jasper a cessé de bouger sur mon dos alors j'ai commencé à faire glisser mes doigts le long de son bras qui se trouvait en travers de mes genoux. '' - C'est alors qu'il m'a dit qu'il était surpris que les Cullen soient partis en laissant leur animal de compagnie derrière eux et qu'il était à Forks pour rendre service à Victoria. Elle voulait me tuer elle-même et il m'a dit à quel point elle serait contrariée qu'il l'ait fait à sa place. '' J'ai posé ma main sur le visage de Jasper et je l'ai tourné vers moi pour que je puisse de nouveau voir ses yeux.

'' - Je vais bien. ''

'' - Je sais. Je veux simplement être certaine que tu sais que je ne te blâme pas, aucun de vous, pour ce qui s'est produit. Je ne veux pas entrer dans n'importe quelle discussion commençant par : si nous n'avions pas existé, cela ne serait pas arrivé, si nous n'étions pas partis, cela ne serait pas arrivé, blablabla. Vous existez, c'est arrivé et nous sommes là aujourd'hui, ensemble et c'est ce qui est important. ''

Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce que j'avais dit, mais je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation. Cela ne nous mènerait nulle part.

'' - Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? '' A-t-il insisté.

'' - Il m'a dit qu'il serait très rapide et que je ne sentirais rien, qu'il mentirait à Victoria à ce sujet afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop furieuse contre lui. Je suppose qu'elle avait prévu quelques séances de torture pour moi. '' Le visage de Jasper s'est tordu en une grimace, mais il a hoché la tête pour que je continue. '' - C'est donc au moment où il me disait à quel point j'étais appétissante, qu'un loup est sorti de la forêt, seulement, il ressemblait à un loup comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Il était énorme, avec les plus grandes dents que je n'avais jamais vues. Il grognait tellement fort que cela ressemblait au bruit du tonnerre. '' J'ai tremblé en me souvenant de la première fois que j'avais vu Sam sous sa forme de loup. Même s'il était magnifique en animal sauvage vraiment dangereux, d'une certaine façon, il était comme un cauchemar venu à la vie.

'' - Laurent avait commencé à reculer, mais j'étais figée sur place. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai pensé que si Laurent avait peur, à quoi bon me mettre à courir. Un vampire indestructible montrait de la pure terreur en voyant ce loup alors j'ai pensé que je n'avais pas l'ombre d'une chance de survivre à cet enfer. Je me souviens même m'être fait la réflexion pour savoir de quelle manière il serait préférable de mourir, par la morsure d'un vampire ou par l'attaque d'un loup. '' J'ai ri légèrement en me souvenant de l'absurdité de mes pensées à ce moment-là.

'' - Puis deux autres loups sont sortis de la forêt, puis encore deux autres. Ils étaient si près de moi que j'aurais pu tendre le bras et les toucher si je l'avais voulu, quand soudainement, Laurent s'est retourné et a couru. Les loups sont partis après lui et le tumulte était tellement épouvantable que j'ai dû couvrir mes oreilles. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu pour sortir de la forêt. Cela m'a pris des heures pour sortir de là tellement j'étais paniquée. J'étais complètement perdue et je suis tombé à maintes reprises avant de finalement revenir à mon camion. Charlie a paniqué quand il m'a vue et m'a définitivement interdit d'entrer de nouveau dans la forêt parce que certains randonneurs avaient disparu et qu'on avait aperçu les mêmes loups que moi, mais bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit que je les avais vus. '' J'ai passé les bras autour de mon corps en me souvenant à quel point j'avais froid et j'étais sale quand j'étais rentrée à la maison.

'' - Tu es incroyablement courageuse, Bella. ''

'' - Ouais, hé bien, je ne me sentais pas si courageuse cette nuit-là. J'étais pratiquement certaine que Laurent les avait tout simplement tués. Je veux dire... pour autant que je le savais, les vampires étaient indestructibles et je pensais que Laurent ou Victoria allait apparaître à ma fenêtre cette nuit-là et me tuer. J'avais tellement peur d'avoir mis Charlie en danger. J'étais pratiquement prête à aller me livrer pour laisser Charlie seul. '' Tout mon corps s'est mis à trembler en me souvenant brusquement de cette nuit-là.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as vécu tout cela seule. '' Il a secoué la tête alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec l'arrière de mes cheveux.

'' - Mais je n'étais pas seule. Ne vois-tu pas ? J'ai finalement fait le rapprochement et j'ai compris que c'était Jake et ses amis de La Push. Je me suis souvenue des vieilles légendes, les mêmes que celles qui m'avaient donné des indices sur votre existence. Jake avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas me dire ce qu'il était, pourquoi il avait changé, mais une fois que j'ai réfléchi à cela, je suis allée le voir et je lui ai fait face. Il m'a dit que la meute avait tué Laurent et que je n'avais plus besoin de m'inquiéter de lui. J'avais donc Jake pour me protéger. Jake et les autres, je veux dire. ''

'' - Bella, tu ne comprends pas. C'est tout aussi mauvais qu'un vampire malveillant. Les loups-garous, en particulier les jeunes loups-garous, n'ont pas un contrôle suffisant sur eux-mêmes. Que tu veuilles le croire ou pas, ta vie est en danger à chaque seconde que tu passes avec Jacob. ''

'' - Jasper, Jake dirait la même chose à ton sujet. Je ne vais pas couper Jake de ma vie comme je ne vais jamais te couper non plus, je ne vais donc pas discuter là-dessus. Jake est ma famille et je l'aime. Je ne veux pas me battre à ce sujet. Il m'a sauvée plus d'une fois et il ne m'a jamais blessée. '' J'ai croisé les bras d'un air de défi.

'' - Je sais et tu as raison. J'ai confiance en ton jugement. Tu les connais mieux que moi et si tu te sens en sécurité, alors je vais te soutenir. Je suis simplement stupéfait par toutes ces informations. Je n'avais aucune idée de tout ce qui s'était passé. J'étais encore avec Alice à cette époque. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a rien vu de tout cela. Nous serions revenus, nous aurions été là pour toi. ''

'' - C'est bon. '' Je ne voulais pas entendre dire quoi que ce soit d'autre au sujet d'Alice alors que je m'étais posée la même question moi-même tant de fois. _Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu tout cela ?_

'' - Alors, continue ton histoire, qu'est-il arrivé avec Victoria ? '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? '' J'ai froncé les sourcils.

'' - Est-ce que la meute l'a trouvée quand elle est revenue ? ''

'' - Elle n'est jamais revenue. '' ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

Jasper a fortement plissé les yeux d'incrédulité. '' - Elle n'est jamais revenue ? ''

'' - C'est vrai. Pourquoi ? '' Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si étonnant à ce sujet.

'' - Tu veux me faire croire que Victoria voulait à tout prix te trouver pour pouvoir te torturer et te tuer, qu'elle a envoyé un éclaireur pour te chercher, un éclaireur qui n'est jamais revenu et qu'elle n'est pas venue elle-même te chercher ? '' Il avait posé cela comme une question, mais j'ai pensé que c'était une sorte de figure de rhétorique puisque je n'avais rien dit.

'' - Tu vois à quel point c'est étrange, non ? '' A-t-il demandé.

'' - Euh, quand tu le présentes de cette façon, je suppose. ''

'' - Bella, cela n'a aucun sens. Victoria voulait se venger. Son compagnon avait été tué. Leur relation n'était pas occasionnelle, ils étaient accouplés. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que lorsque les vampires s'accouplent, c'est pour la vie. Oui, un lien peut être rompu entre les deux parties, comme dans mon cas avec Alice, mais normalement, c'est pour l'éternité. Elle ne se serait jamais simplement arrêtée au lieu de continuer à te rechercher. Cela défie toutes les lois de notre nature. Je trouve difficile à croire qu'elle ne soit pas revenue pour toi. Tu aurais été si facile à prendre dans ta maison. '' Il a continué à froncer les sourcils pendant qu'il parlait.

'' - Hé bien... je ne suis pas restée chez moi très longtemps parce que c'est juste après cela que Char... que mes deux parents sont morts. J'ai déménagé sur la réserve chez les Blacks et je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais quittée jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici. '' Ma voix était calme même si je parlais encore rarement de mes parents, c'était toujours aussi douloureux et les sentiments de culpabilité que je portais en moi entourant cette période étaient trop lourds à porter.

Jasper m'a tirée vers lui. '' - Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire penser à tant de souvenirs douloureux. ''

'' - Cela va aller. Je devrais penser à eux plus souvent que je ne le fait, mais cela fait tellement mal. J'étais une telle épave quand il est mort. Je me sens tellement coupable pour ce que je lui ai fait subir. '' Le pauvre Charlie était mort sans jamais savoir si je m'étais sortie de ma dépression après le départ d'Edward. Il n'apprendra jamais que j'étais allée à l'université, il n'apprendra jamais que j'avais retrouvé le bonheur. Les larmes ont commencé à couler alors que je repensais à ces moments terribles.

'' - Viens, cela suffit pour ce soir. Il est vraiment tard, nous allons donc te mettre au lit et nous allons pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ dans la matinée. '' Il a embrassé mon front et m'a allongée sur le lit.

Brusquement, j'ai commencé à me sentir réellement nerveuse. Notre première expérience quand nous avions fait l'amour avait été rapide, frénétique et fantastique, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'arrêter pour réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait. Cela avait été simplement, aller, donner, envie , besoin, nécessité. À présent, mon esprit était complètement étourdi après toutes les informations dont Jasper m'avait fait part, j'avais mis en avant mon passé et ma crainte était, si les choses ralentissaient, est-ce que je serais aussi à l'aise avec cela ?

'' - Chut. '' A murmuré Jasper alors qu'il me tenait gentiment avec un bras et tirait les couvertures sur nous. '' - Je l'ai senti. Bella, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi nerveuse. Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ce soir. Cela a été un peu éprouvant pour nous deux de nous confier comme nous l'avons fait. Je pense que tu devrais avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, je dois sortir pour aller chasser avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre se passe. '' J'ai saisi ses bras, bêtement inquiète qu'il me quitte maintenant. '' - Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais attendre que tu sois endormie avant de sortir et je serai de retour avant que tu te réveilles. Je ne vais même pas te manquer. ''

J'ai glissé sur le lit pour lui faire de la place. Il était couché sur le côté et a ouvert les bras pour que je me glisse entre eux. J'ai soupiré profondément quand il m'a enveloppée contre son corps. Il était tellement grand, si fort et puissant, je me sentais tellement petite à côté de lui. Il a glissé la couverture autour de moi, pour que je ne puisse pas avoir froid contre sa peau nue. Ses doigts jouaient doucement avec mes cheveux comme il l'avait fait pendant toutes ces nuits magnifiques que nous avions passées à Martha's Vineyard. Il était si merveilleusement apaisant et je ne voulais pas manquer une seconde en étant avec lui à perdre mon temps à dormir. Mais peu importait à quel point je voulais simplement rester là allongée avec lui et en profiter, de rester éveillée toute la nuit et toutes les nuits suivantes, je commençais à avoir les yeux tombant et j'ai même baillé. Ensuite Jasper a murmuré, soufflant son haleine fraîche contre mon oreille.

'' - C'est incroyable, Bella. Tout ce que tu me fais ressentir. '' Ses bras m'ont tenue plus étroitement et il a passé sa jambe sur la mienne. '' - Je me souviens m'être senti de cette façon une fois auparavant. Quand nous étions à l'hôtel à Phœnix, tu étais tellement préoccupée en pensant que l'un de nous pourrait être blessé par James et je t'ai touchée. J'essayais seulement de te calmer, mais ce que j'ai ressenti dans tes émotions était tellement intense, je te les ai renvoyées grâce à mon toucher et tu t'es immédiatement endormie. Je ne voulais pas le faire... c'est seulement arrivé. Cela m'a fait peur de ressentir une émotion pacifique tellement écrasante en moi, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, je me suis donc encore plus appliqué à garder mes distances. Parfois... je me demandais... peut-être que si je t'avais touchée à l'époque, si j'avais ressenti la même chose, peut-être que lorsque je t'ai attaquée, j'aurais arrêté à la seconde où ma peau aurait touché la tienne. ''

'' - Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu... tu sais... tomber amoureux de moi à l'époque ? '' Il s'est tu, ce qui m'a fait me demander si ma supposition qu'il m'aimait à présent était fausse, mais brusquement, sans raison, j'ai commencé à me sentir vraiment très heureuse et j'ai su que cela venait de lui. Il a déplacé mes cheveux sur le côté et a placé un petit baiser sur mon cou.

'' - Oui, peut-être, mais... '' Jasper a hésité et j'ai compris le reste.

'' - Seigneur ! Cela aurait été délicat. Toi, moi, Edward. Alice. ''

'' - Délicat est une très belle façon de le dire. '' La menace coulait de ses paroles chuchotées et j'ai senti une pointe de jalousie intense passer à travers moi. Pas ma jalousie, la sienne. Je me suis tournée dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

'' - Jasper, Edward ne m'aime pas, s'il ne l'a jamais fait et j'en ai donc terminé avec lui. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas jaloux du passé. '' J'ai embrassé ses lèvres douces et j'ai ensuite blotti mon visage contre sa poitrine ferme.

'' - Oh, Bella... '' a-t-il murmuré si bas que je pouvais à peine l'entendre. '' - Ma magnifique Bella. ''

Je le serrais étroitement, le sommeil me réclamant rapidement et il a utilisé son don pour me détendre complètement et balayer tous les soucis que j'aurais pu avoir. Le doux parfum de Jasper a amené un sourire sur mon visage et un soupir à mes lèvres alors que je dérivais vers un profond sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-neuf**

 **POV Jasper**

Je tenais Bella serrée dans mes bras et je l'ai regardée pendant qu'elle s'endormait. Je n'avais pas été surpris par le tour qu'avait pris la fin de la soirée quand nous avions fini de parler. Alors que j'avais l'intention de passer la nuit à faire l'amour à Bella de nouveau, j'avais su qu'une fois que je lui aurais raconté mon histoire, cela serait peu probable pour de nombreuses raisons. Il y avait beaucoup à digérer et cela avait été également éprouvant pour moi de lui en parler. Toutefois, même si Bella avait été prête à faire l'amour à nouveau, je ne suis pas certain que mon esprit me l'aurait permis. Nos émotions avaient été sur des montagnes russes ce soir et je savais qu'il n'aurait pas été judicieux pour moi d'aller plus loin sans avoir été chasser.

J'avais été stupéfait de découvrir que Laurent était revenu pour elle. De penser à quel point elle avait été proche de la mort m'a fait frémir, j'aurais dû le savoir, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que Victoria reviendrait. Le fait que Victoria ait renoncé à rechercher Bella me restait en travers de la gorge. Je ne le croyais pas, pas une seule minute. Chaque fibre de mon corps savait qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé, qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Si les rôles étaient inversés, je savais que j'allais chasser cette personne jusqu'au jour où je n'existerais plus. Je ne pourrais pas continuer en sachant que quelqu'un avait tué ma compagne et qu'il était toujours là-dehors.

Il y avait tellement de questions sans réponses que si j'avais pu dormir, cela m'aurait maintenu éveillé. Comment était-il possible qu'Alice n'avait pas vu tout cela ? Pourquoi Victoria n'était elle pas retournée à Forks pour Bella quand Laurent n'était pas revenu ? C'était l'endroit le plus logique pour commencer. Simplement parce qu'elle était sur la réserve n'aurait pas dû arrêter Victoria. Elle ne savait rien du traité, elle aurait donc pu traverser la frontière sans même le savoir. Elle ne devait sûrement rien savoir au sujet des loups-garous, ce n'est donc pas ce qui l'a tenue à l'écart.

Une fois Bella plongée dans un profond sommeil, je me suis glissé lentement hors du lit et je suis retourné en bas. Je pouvais sentir l'angoisse dans ma poitrine alors que je continuais à penser à Victoria. Je n'appréciais pas toutes les questions sans réponses quand elle était concernée. J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait un morceau dans l'histoire de Bella, mais je savais que Bella avait tout partagé avec moi. J'avais pu sentir qu'elle n'avait rien conservé. Peut-être que Victoria était revenue, avait senti l'odeur des loups-garous et était repartie ? Jake aurait pu sentir l'odeur de Victoria et ne pas le dire à Bella ? Je pourrais spéculer pendant des heures, je n'allais pas avoir de réponses.

Pendant un bref instant, j'ai pensé contacter Alice. Je pourrais peut-être lui demander de chercher Victoria pour savoir si elle pouvait la voir et déterminer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. _Non, ce serait simplement gênant._ Quand bien même nous nous étions séparés en excellents termes, j'étais certain que cela ne se passerait pas très bien avec elle ou avec la famille s'ils apprenaient que je recherchais Victoria à cause de Bella. Cela avait été difficile pour nous tous de quitter Bella. Particulièrement Alice. Elle l'aimait comme une sœur et cela lui avait déchiré le cœur de la laisser comme cela. Alice ne possédait aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine avant sa transformation et, à part les Cullen, elle ne s'était jamais fait d'amie qu'elle considérait comme sienne. Elle s'était battue avec Edward parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision de partir.

Égoïstement, j'aurais aimé dire que j'étais heureux qu'il l'ait quittée, mais à présent que je savais ce que cela lui avait fait, je ne pouvais pas réagir de cette façon. Bien qu'elle ait clairement montré ses sentiments pour moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle ferait si Edward revenait un jour. Il n'avait jamais discuté avec la famille de ce qu'il avait dit à Bella quand il l'avait quittée, mais je savais que ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas changé. Il pourrait le nier jusqu'à la fin des temps, je pouvais le sentir. Son amour pour elle ne s'était pas estompé une seule seconde et s'il revenait, lui pardonnerait-elle ? Le choisirait-elle à ma place ?

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser cela. Son amour pour moi était complètement différent de son amour pour Edward. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit, alors que je me souvenais clairement de la force des sentiments qu'il y avait entre eux deux, peu importait la profondeur que ses sentiments révélaient, ils n'étaient rien en comparaison de la puissance de la liaison que Bella et moi avions créée. Elle m'aimait, elle me l'avait montré de tellement de façons. Elle était une jeune femme, plus une jeune adolescente impulsive prise dans la frénésie de sa première histoire d'amour. Elle avait traversé l'enfer et s'en était sortie, elle se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que cet amour incroyable entre nous était totalement différent. Complètement. Une relation amoureuse dans laquelle nous étions tous les deux entrés les yeux grands ouverts, toutes les vérités avaient été mises en évidence et il n'y avait aucun moyen que j'allais permettre à mes pensées de revenir sur Edward si c'était pour jeter le doute sur ses sentiments.

La nuit dernière, je n'avais pas été loin de le lui dire. Ce n'était pas correct qu'elle pense qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il n'avait jamais su le mal qu'il avait causé avec les quelques mots qu'il avait choisis le jour fatidique où il l'avait quittée. Cependant, quels dommages cela ferait-il si elle apprenait la vérité ?

Je n'avais jamais admis à personne, pas même à moi-même que si je m'étais laissé aller à mes sentiments autrefois, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de Bella à l'époque. Le souvenir de ma main la touchant et des sentiments qui avaient parcouru mon corps était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais oublié et jamais partagé avec quiconque. Je n'avais touché Bella qu'une seule autre fois avec exactement le même résultat et c'était à l'aéroport, quelques instants avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour aller retrouver James. Alice savait qu'il avait découvert son emplacement, elle avait vu tous les mouvements que Bella ferait pour aller le retrouver, mais que nous ne pouvions rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la décision de me laisser là dans l'aéroport pendant qu'elle passait par une porte dérobée. Si elle avait attendu quelques minutes de plus, pour laisser le temps à Edward et à Carlisle d'arriver, nous aurions pu l'emmener en sécurité.

Pendant que les minutes s'écoulaient, les visions d'Alice auraient dû attirer son attention sur les intentions de Bella quand elle avait insisté pour que je l'accompagne à la place d'Alice. C'est alors, à cet instant crucial, que j'avais été distrait. À l'instant où ma paume avait touché son petit dos, encore une fois, le calme m'avait enveloppé, ce qui m'avait permis d'aider Bella avec ses émotions. J'avais été tellement déconcerté par les émotions qu'elle provoquait en moi, qu'il m'avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour me rendre compte qu'elle m'avait trompé et qu'elle s'était échappée. J'ai immédiatement su ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle allait retrouver James. L'angoisse que j'avais ressentie à cette époque était incompréhensible. Je pensais que c'était à cause de la douleur qu'éprouvaient Edward et Alice à l'idée de la perdre, que James réussisse effectivement et la tue. Pas une seule fois, il ne m'a traversé l'esprit que c'était la douleur que _je_ ressentais.

Le souvenir de son corps ensanglanté, tordu et brisé sur le plancher du studio de danse m'avait toujours exaspéré, même encore aujourd'hui. Il a fallu attendre cet instant précis pour que le brouillard s'éclaircisse, j'ai finalement compris ma rage et ma satisfaction d'avoir tué James. Ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur qu'il avait infligée à ma famille, c'était à cause de la douleur qu'il _m'avait infligée._

Alice et moi étions toujours ensemble, nous battant pour essayer de sauver notre relation, mais nous étions ensemble, liés et accouplés, je n'aurais jamais permis à ces sentiments de faire surface alors que j'étais toujours avec elle. J'ai frémi en pensant à ce qu'aurait été sa réaction si elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait perdre mon amour au profit de Bella. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes des vampires, nous sommes territoriaux et jusqu'à ce que le lien soit brisé, il sera protégé à tout prix. Alice est peut-être une des âmes des plus douces et des plus généreuses que je connaisse, quand il s'agit d'un compagnon, elle serait tout aussi impitoyable que Victoria.

Seigneur, et je préfère ne même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé entre Edward et moi si j'avais autorisé à mes sentiments de se développer.

Un jour, je devrais lui parler d'Edward, mon honneur l'exigeait, _son_ honneur le méritait, mais pas aujourd'hui... ni demain, mais un jour. Je devais me concentrer sur Bella à présent et sur nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient besoin d'être protégés, chéris et autorisés à grandir avec le temps. Son cœur avait encore besoin de guérir et je voulais être le seul à la compléter comme je voulais qu'elle me complète. J'ai levé les yeux vers la mezzanine et j'ai souri. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella veuille être avec moi, _était avec moi_. J'ai décidé que je devais faire d'aujourd'hui le jour le plus extraordinaire de sa vie, quelque chose de vraiment spéciale et romantique.

En repensant à la façon dont nous avions fait l'amour hier, un sourire est immédiatement apparu sur mon visage. Cela avait été incroyable ! L'envie et le désir que j'avais ressenti venant de Bella étaient tout aussi fort que les miens. Même si je souhaitais encore que sa première fois ait pu être plus lente et romantique, je ne changerais pas ce qui s'était passé pour rien au monde. Il y aurait de nombreuses occasions de faire correctement l'amour avec Bella et aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour commencer.

Je me suis rapidement changé pour mettre de vieux vêtements et je suis sorti. Cela allait être une morne journée très pluvieuse, nous n'aurions donc pas besoin de sortir plus tard. J'ai souri à cette pensée, en songeant à toutes les choses que nous pourrions faire à l'intérieur. J'ai commencé à m'éloigner rapidement de la maison et j'ai ensuite couru à plein régime. Le vent fouettant mes cheveux était presque aussi relaxant que lorsque les doigts de Bella avaient fait la même chose quelques heures plus tôt. Courir m'a aidé à soulager la tension qui s'était accumulée pendant que je pensais à la situation avec Victoria. J'ai décidé que je laisserais cela de côté pour la journée et de me concentrer sur la façon dont j'allais prendre soin de Bella, de la faire se sentir aussi belle qu'elle était réellement. La traiter comme elle n'avait jamais été traitée auparavant et de la façon dont elle le méritait réellement.

J'ai décelé l'odeur d'un troupeau de cervidés sur ma gauche, j'ai ralenti et je me suis dirigé dans leur direction, m'approchant rapidement d'eux et tournant autour pour me retrouver en face d'eux. Je me suis accroupi aussi bas que je le pouvais et j'ai attendu, immobile comme une statue, qu'ils approchent. L'excitation de la traque était quelque chose que j'aimais dans la chasse, mais je ne m'autorisais pas à chasser très souvent. C'était un exercice qui m'aidait à développer ma maîtrise de soi. La chasse elle-même, la traque, était presque aussi enivrante que la mise à mort effective.

Pendant des années, j'avais recherché cela presque autant que j'avais désiré le sang lui-même. Je me suis forcé à attendre qu'un grand mâle soit presque au-dessus de moi avant de l'attaquer. J'ai pu entendre son cœur quand il s'est approché de ma cachette. Ma bouche s'est remplie de venin alors que j'attendais simplement le bon moment pour le prendre par surprise. Il a commencé à ralentir, me détectant, mais pas encore en mesure de me voir. J'ai bondi de ma cachette, le prenant pas surprise. C'était un animal de grande taille et cela a donc été un combat au corps-à-corps dans ma lutte pour le faire tomber sur le sol. J'ai tordu son cou avant de mordre rapidement dans l'artère, il s'est immédiatement détendu avant de finalement devenir flasque. Généralement, un mâle était suffisant, mais j'avais de grandes espérances pour le reste de la journée et j'ai décidé d'en prendre un autre avant de rentrer à la maison et de me nettoyer.

Après avoir été finalement tellement repu que je n'aurais pas pu supporter une goutte de sang supplémentaire, je suis retourné à la maison à pleine vitesse. Je voulais me laver et ressortir discrètement avant que Bella se réveille pour la journée. J'ai doucement ouvert la porte et j'ai regardé dans la mezzanine pour voir qu'elle était toujours endormie et qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que je l'avais quittée un peu plus tôt.

J'ai ouvert les robinets de la douche et j'ai attendu que l'eau se réchauffe. Je ne me souciais habituellement pas de la température de l'eau, mais depuis que j'avais le privilège d'être autour de Bella et de sentir sa chaleur corporelle, j'adorais sentir l'eau chaude couler le long de mon corps. Parfois, je fermais les yeux et prétendais qu'elle était ici avec moi, l'eau chaude coulant sur nos corps nus, ses mains glissant librement sur ma peau pendant que les miennes faisaient la même chose sur le sien. Ouah, j'étais vraiment tombé profondément amoureux de cette jeune fille longtemps avant que je ne m'en sois même rendu compte. Je me suis rapidement nettoyé, j'ai sauté hors de la douche et j'ai saisi une serviette fraîche. Je me suis glissé à l'étage pour récupérer mes vêtements, riant mentalement de moi-même pour essayer tellement durement d'être silencieux alors que la capacité à être totalement silencieux était une aptitude à laquelle j'excellais.

J'ai mis mes vêtements et me suis dirigé vers le lit, je me suis agenouillé afin que mon visage soit au niveau de celui de Bella. Elle était toujours profondément endormie et j'ai regardé sa poitrine se déplacer lentement. Ses épais cheveux brillants étaient étalés autour d'elle et j'étais impatient d'obtenir la chance d'enterrer mes mains dans leur douceur. Mes yeux ont été attirés par le fait que son débardeur étroit s'était légèrement relevé et exposait à présent une bande de chair crémeuse au-dessus et en-dessous de son nombril. Je voulais tendre la main et la toucher exactement à cet endroit, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de la réveiller pour l'instant. J'avais encore quelques autres choses à faire avant son réveil. Je me suis levé lentement et j'ai levé les couvertures plus haut sur son corps puisqu'il était évident qu'elle avait un peu froid. Ces mamelons appétissants étaient étroitement pressés contre son débardeur comme s'ils me taquinaient pour que je les touche, ma bouche devenant douloureuse à force de vouloir les goûter.

Même si nous avions fait l'amour, je n'avais encore jamais vu Bella complètement nue. Hé bien, si on ne compte pas l'instant où j'étais entré dans la salle de bain à Martha's Vineyard et même alors, la plupart des parties importantes étaient recouvertes de bulles. Mon corps a commencé à se tendre alors que je me voyais poser enfin mes mains sur ses seins nus, les caresser, les déguster. Un grondement a commencé à se construire en pensant à toutes les autres zones de son corps que je voulais goûter, sucer, lécher et embrasser. Si je restais à cet endroit, je n'allais jamais rien faire de ce que j'avais prévu, je me suis donc forcé à faire demi-tour et à descendre les escaliers. Je voulais qu'aujourd'hui soit parfait et j'avais besoin de bouger pour accomplir les nombreuses tâches que je m'étais fixé.

J'ai quitté la maison et j'ai pris la voiture, accélérant rapidement pour m'éloigner la maison. Plus je roulais rapidement pour aller acheter ce dont j'avais besoin pour la journée, plus vite je reviendrais vers Bella. Plus vite mes rêves tant attendus se réaliseraient.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente**

 **POV Bella**

Mes yeux se sont ouverts dans une chambre inconnue. J'ai rapidement regardé autour de moi avant de réaliser que j'étais toujours chez Jasper et j'ai senti naître un énorme sourire sur mon visage. Me retournant dans l'espoir de le trouver encore à côté de moi dans le lit, j'ai été déçue de le voir vide. Toutefois, mes yeux se sont posés sur une grande tasse de café Macchiato qui était placée sur la table de chevet. J'ai sauté de joie dans le lit et j'ai mis la main sur la tasse, l'arôme était délicieux, il était encore chaud et fumant, juste prêt à être bu. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis assise pour apporter ce petit morceau de paradis à mes lèvres, aimant que Jasper soit assez attentionné pour m'apporter ma boisson chaude préférée, que j'ai vu qu'un petit mot m'attendait sous la tasse.

 _Bella,_

 _Profite de ton café matinal. S'il te plaît, prends ton temps pour te lever. Une fois que tu seras prête, suis les pétales de roses._

 _Jasper._

Me rapprochant du bord du lit, j'ai fait balancer mes pieds au-dessus du sol jusqu'à ce que j'aie remarqué le sentier en pétales de roses menant vers les escaliers. J'ai passé rapidement mes doigts dans mes cheveux, attrapé un quelconque pantalon de pyjama dans mon sac, je l'ai enfilé et ensuite, j'ai suivi la magnifique piste pourpre à l'endroit où, avec optimisme, j'espérais trouver Jasper. J'ai tenu fermement ma boisson et je me suis dirigée vers les marches traîtresses. Traîtresses parce qu'elles étaient légèrement incurvées et sans la moindre rambarde à saisir, j'ai donc laissé ma main traîner le long du mur pour m'assurer de garder mon équilibre. Apparemment, l'architecte qui avait conçu cette structure particulière n'avait pas tenu compte des personnes dans le monde pour qui l'équilibre était un défi.

Je n'avais pas eu la chance de voir le reste de la maison quand nous étions arrivés la veille parce que, hé bien, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Jasper et nous étions quelque peu occupés. Puis j'étais trop fatiguée après ça et mon esprit était épuisé une fois que nous avions tous les deux à tour de rôle quasiment déversé nos tripes. À présent, j'étais épatée en voyant réellement la beauté de la maison. Elle était ouverte et épurée et un mur tout entier n'était qu'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. J'avais toujours pensé qu'Esmé était celle qui faisait en sorte qu'ils vivent dans le luxe et j'ai été surprise de constater qu'il avait un goût excellent dans le même domaine, même s'il l'avait achetée déjà meublé avait été décoré dans des lignes purement masculines. Aucune fanfreluche ni rien d'excessivement fleuri, mais pas simple ou ennuyeux non plus. Certainement pas venant de chez Ikea.

J'ai suivi les pétales, ce qui m'a conduite à la salle de bain principale. Il y en avait une plus petite un peu plus loin de la chambre principale qui était très agréable, mais celle-ci était absolument à couper le souffle. Un des angles se composait d'une baignoire jacuzzi. Il y avait des fenêtres sur deux murs qui offraient une vue imprenable sur le lac. Une grande douche vitrée était contre le mur du fond avec une coiffeuse très moderne et un lavabo juste à côté. La baignoire était remplie jusqu'au bord avec des bulles et des pétales de roses avaient été également dispersées dessus. Sur une table à côté de la baignoire étaient posés plusieurs livres. Je me suis approchée pour consulter quelques titres pour m'apercevoir qu'ils faisaient tous partis de mes livres préférés. Au cours de sa chasse, quand il était seul, il avait dû y penser et Jasper devait les avoir récupérés dans mon appartement à un moment donné pendant la nuit. Mes yeux m'ont involontairement piquée alors que je me battais contre les larmes qui voulaient apparaître quand j'ai pensé à quel point j'avais de la chance et à quel point absolument incroyable Jasper se révélait être.

'' - Jasper ? '' L'ai-je appelé, en espérant qu'il allait sortir de l'ombre et se joindre à moi dans la salle de bain. Tandis que mes nerfs commençaient à faire des heures supplémentaires à cette pensée, j'étais également excitée à l'idée de lui ici avec moi. Il n'y a eu aucune réponse. J'ai haussé les épaules et je suis rapidement sortie de mon pyjama, je me suis permise un moment humain avant de glisser d'abord les pieds dans la baignoire. La température était parfaite. Je me suis immédiatement détendue alors que je me baissais complètement jusqu'aux épaules dans l'eau chaude et fumante.

En regardant mes livres, j'ai pensé à quel point ce serait merveilleux de me détendre dans le bain et de lire jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide et que je sois ridée comme un pruneau. Mais peu importait à quel point cela sonnait divin, j'avais hâte d'être avec Jasper, je regrettais qu'il ne soit pas venu ici avec moi, me frottant le dos, le devant, chaque petit endroit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de toucher la nuit dernière. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je me détende si je pensais à cela. _Où était-il ?_ J'ai décidé de rester dans le bain pendant un moment, Dieu m'en préserve, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je ne l'avais pas apprécié alors qu'il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour me fournir le cadre idéal à une matinée de détente. Mais chaque minute qui passait était une minute que je regrettais de ne pas passer avec lui. Repérant mon sac de toilette sur le sol à côté de la baignoire, j'ai sorti ce dont j'avais besoin et me suis rapidement nettoyée, j'ai rasé tous les endroits qui en avaient besoin et j'ai sauté hors de la baignoire. Bien sûr, étant Bella, sauter de la baignoire n'était pas un geste fluide, alors quand mes pieds ont atterri dans une flaque d'eau qui avait éclaboussé le sol à côté de la baignoire, j'ai glissé et je suis tombée lourdement sur le cul.

'' - Humfff ! '' ai-je gémi quand j'ai touché le sol. Et bien que je n'aie rien entendu à part mon sourire idiot, Jasper était brusquement dans la salle de bain, son corps de rêve obturant la porte alors qu'il me regardait, nue comme un ver, vautrée dans une flaque d'eau savonneuse sur le sol de la salle de bain, couverte de rien d'autre qu'une petite poignée de bulles.

'' - Tu vas bien, Bell... '' A-t-il commencé à demander avant de s'arrêter brusquement quand il s'est rendu compte que je n'avais rien sur moi. Sa bouche s'est ouverte et ses yeux ont rapidement admiré la vue avant qu'il ne s'est empressé de me tourner le dos en se couvrant les yeux avec ses mains.

'' - Je suis désolé, je t'ai entendue tomber et j'ai craint que tu ne te sois blessée. '' a-t-il marmonné entre ses mains, manifestement gêné de tomber sur moi, pour la seconde fois pourrais-je ajouter, nue dans une salle de bain.

'' - La seule chose qui souffre, c'est mon ego. '' Lui ai-je répondu alors que je me relevais et que j'attrapais un drap de bain. Rien n'était cassé, Dieu merci. J'ai regardé vers l'arrière pour voir une marque rouge à l'endroit où j'avais atterri. Super, j'allais probablement avoir un hématome de la taille de mon embarras, mais au moins je n'avais rien de cassé.

'' - Es-tu sûre de ne pas t'être fait mal ? '' Un froncement de sourcil froissait son visage alors qu'il me regardait de côté en essayant de ne pas regarder mon corps nu.

'' - Je vais parfaitement bien, merci. Ce n'est certainement pas ma première chute après un bain. '' ai-je plaisanté.

'' - Viens ici, laisse-moi t'aider à te sécher. '' Il a tendu la main et a pris la serviette que je tenais toujours dans mes mains et a ensuite commencé à enrouler autour de mon corps nu et mouillé. J'ai remarqué ses yeux qui regardaient mes seins, lesquels, avec la fraîcheur de l'air dans la pièce, s'étaient dressés directement en face de lui, avant qu'il ne referme complètement le drap de bain autour de mon corps. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse de se retrouver nue en face de lui.

Je savais qu'il pensait que j'étais belle et grâce à tout le temps que j'avais passé dans les salles de gym, je savais que j'avais un joli corps. Je _voulais_ qu'il me regarde. Toutefois, j'avais senti ses émotions, son anxiété nerveuse un peu plus tôt avant qu'il ne se reprenne. J'ai immédiatement compris pourquoi nous étions nerveux, nous avions fait l'amour, cela avait été rapide et frénétique, mais nous l'avions tout de même fait. Toutefois, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, nous n'avions pas eu la chance d'explorer nos corps l'un et l'autre de sorte que le spectacle devant ses yeux était complètement nouveau et tout ce que nous allions expérimenter ensemble serait nouveau.

Il m'a vue lui sourire et il a compris qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit. '' - Je suis désolé, encore une fois. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis un mufle pour tirer profit de la situation comme cela. '' Il a baissé la tête avec honte et a fermé les yeux.

'' - Jasper, je veux que tu me regardes, non seulement maintenant, mais toujours. Tu as carte blanche pour regarder mon corps à chaque fois que tu le souhaiteras. '' Ai-je murmuré. _D'où venait ce courage ?_

Je me suis penchée en avant en me levant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres effleurent légèrement les siennes. Il a ouvert les yeux avant de répondre à mes caresses, mais bon-sang, quelle réponse. Il a enroulé ses bras étroitement autour de mon corps et il m'a soulevée pour que nos visages soient au même niveau. Mes mains ont trouvé leur place dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux et je l'ai tiré plus proche de moi. Sa langue a suivi ma lèvre inférieure et j'ai immédiatement ouvert la bouche pour lui permettre d'entrer. Ma bouche s'est remplie de sa douce essence et nos lèvres ont commencé à se déplacer comme si nous faisions cela depuis des années. J'ai frissonné quand sa main a glissé dans mon dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche ma peau nue au-dessus de la serviette. Même si son toucher était froid, il a provoqué un incendie en moi et j'ai commencé à fondre. J'avais besoin de le sentir partout sur moi, je ne voulais rien entre nous.

'' - Dieu, Bella, je peux à peine contrôler le désir que j'ai pour toi. '' a-t-il haleté entre deux baisers. '' - Et ton désir... Tu me fais me sentir tellement extraordinaire. ''

'' - N'essaye pas de le contrôler. Je veux sentir le tien, je veux tout sentir. '' Ai-je gémi contre sa bouche alors que mes mains tiraient sa chemise de la ceinture de son jean. J'ai fait courir mes mains sur la peau fraîche de son dos, caressant chaque cicatrice du bout de mes doigts. J'aurais voulu pouvoir éliminer chacune d'entre elles, emporter le souvenir douloureux que chacune d'elles portait. Je n'avais qu'une seule cicatrice et je pouvais à peine supporter de la regarder tellement elle me faisait ressentir de l'angoisse, un souvenir de ce passé qui était gravé à jamais dans ma peau marquée.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions en mouvement jusqu'à ce que je sente ses jambes se lever quand nous avons quitté la salle de bain pour prendre les escaliers et nous diriger vers la chambre à coucher. J'avais enveloppé mes jambes autour de sa taille, n'ignorant pas que la serviette s'était relevée en raison de cette position et que mes fesses étaient à présent complètement exposées. Il avait baissé ses mains pour les poser sur mon cul pendant qu'il gravissait les escaliers et un faible ronronnement sortait de sa gorge alors que ses mains sentaient ma peau nue. Il s'est dirigé vers le lit avant de me poser doucement sur mes pieds juste à côté.

'' - Je le promets, je serais lent cette fois. '' a-t-il murmuré en commençant à placer de légers baisers le long de ma mâchoire. '' - Es-tu prête à être avec moi ? ''

'' - T'ai-je donné l'impression d'avoir une quelconque anxiété ou des doutes à ce sujet ? Jasper, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission, tu n'auras jamais besoin de le faire, je veux cela plus que n'importe quoi que je n'ai jamais voulu dans ma vie et je voudrais toujours cela. '' J'ai été surprise de voir à quel point j'étais cohérente et franche, mais c'était la vérité. Je pouvais à peine supporter l'attente. Je voulais à nouveau faire l'amour, et je voulais le faire _maintenant_. Franchement, je m'en foutais si c'était plus rapide que la nuit dernière ou lent et tranquille, du moment que j'étais avec Jasper, j'étais prête à faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Les mains de Jasper ont trouvé le bord de la serviette qui était repliée à l'intérieur et qui la maintenait contre mon corps. Il lui a donné une légère secousse et elle est tombée sur le sol. J'ai immédiatement pris une profonde respiration et je l'ai bloquée quand Jasper s'est de nouveau mis à ronronner. Ma confiance a commencé à tomber alors que je me tenais là, complètement nue devant Jasper qui restait debout sans bouger à me regarder. J'ai commencé à m'agiter et à couvrir mes seins exposés avec mes mains, perdant mon assurance alors que j'avais eu tellement de courage dans la salle de bain.

'' - Non, Bella. Ne fais pas cela. Je suis réellement... sans voix devant ta beauté. Je suis sidéré. Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont tu me fais me sentir en m'ayant fait confiance avec ces moments avec toi. '' Il a doucement remonté ses doigts le long de mes bras, le long de mes clavicules et ensuite s'est lentement dirigé vers mes seins. J'ai immédiatement senti ma peau se serrer quand il a enroulé doucement ses mains autour de chacun d'eux. Ma tête s'est inclinée vers l'arrière quand il a commencé à caresser mes seins jusqu'à ce que mes mamelons deviennent de petits boutons tendus.

Nos yeux sont restés fixés les uns dans les autres alors qu'il se penchait lentement en avant et a commencé à embrasser la peau au-dessus de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à face avec mes mamelons. Il a passé sa langue sur le bout de celui-ci et j'ai gémi, mes genoux commençant à lâcher. Je me suis accrochée à ses épaules pour me soutenir et il m'a fait reculer pour parcourir les quelques pas qui menaient au lit jusqu'à ce que je le sente frapper l'arrière de mes genoux.

Doucement, il m'a poussée en arrière, sa bouche ne quittant jamais sa cible alors qu'il suçait le mamelon, le taquinant avec sa langue froide. Il est passé à l'autre sein et j'ai pensé que j'allais perdre tout contrôle à ce moment-là. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point la sensation était merveilleuse. Ma peau chaude contre son corps froid, sa langue glacée traçant une route sur ma poitrine était meilleur que n'importe quel rêve auquel j'aurais pu penser. J'ai de nouveau songé à mes pensées antérieures, lent et tranquille était réellement bien meilleur, définitivement. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que tout le reste allait me faire sentir.

'' - Mon Dieu, Jasper, cette sensation est vraiment incroyable. '' Je le voulais tellement fort que je ne pensais pas que je pourrais tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Je l'ai regardé alors qu'il continuait à prodiguer une copieuse attention à mes seins, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il était encore tout habillé.

'' - Jasper, tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements. '' Ai-je dis en le repoussant doucement avant de me mettre sur mes genoux. J'ai défait lentement sa ceinture et je l'ai retirée, passant par passant, autour de sa taille. Ses mains n'ont jamais quitté mon corps. Il a continué à caresser, toucher, frotter et me taquiner pendant que j'enlevais lentement ses vêtements. Quand j'ai décidé d'enlever sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, un petit gémissement est sorti de ses lèvres, comme s'il était bouleversé de devoir laisser le contact avec moi s'arrêter pour une simple seconde alors que j'enlevais sa chemise. '' - À présent, enlève ton jean. '' ai-je demandé.

Il s'est éloigné du lit et a lentement défait la fermeture Éclair de son jean. Mes yeux se sont figés sur son abdomen musclé alors qu'il faisait glisser son jean sur ses hanches. J'ai pu voir ses muscles se déplacer quand il s'est légèrement penché pour enlever le pantalon de ses jambes. Il ne restait à présent rien d'autre que son boxer qui était mis à rude épreuve à cause de son excitation. J'ai dégluti nerveusement car je savais, sans l'avoir réellement vu la nuit dernière, qu'il était impressionnant. La seule fois où il avait été complètement nu la nuit dernière, c'était après qu'il ait enlevé sa chemise et j'avais été tellement absorbée par ses cicatrices que je peux dire honnêtement que je n'avais pas une seule fois regardé au-dessous de sa ceinture.

Il s'est légèrement raclé la gorge parce qu'il paraissait être inquiet au sujet de la suppression de sa dernière pièce d'habillement. Il a pris une profonde inspiration inutile et timidement abaissé son boxer, mes yeux regardant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il révélait alors que son boxer descendait vers le sol. Quand il a été finalement libéré du tissu, j'ai haleté de manière audible et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur mon visage.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. _Bordel de merde. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela._

Bien que la vue de Jasper nu était la plus belle chose que mes yeux n'avaient jamais vue, j'ai été absolument choquée par la vue de cette partie de lui et je me suis immédiatement sentie mal préparée à ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. '' - Oh, mon Dieu. Tu es tellement grand. Comment diable a-t-il pu s'intégrer ? '' Ai-je laissé échapper sans réfléchir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à la taille qu'il avait ! Merci mon Dieu à sa capacité à me détendre la nuit dernière où cela aurait été atroce. En fait, je commençais à paniquer, pensant que cela allait faire encore plus mal à présent que je savais quelle était sa taille réelle.

'' - C'est bon Bella. Cela va aller. '' A-t-il dit, essayant de paraître rassurant, mais je voyais qu'il commençait à devenir lui-même un peu nerveux. Nous avions tous les deux été tellement pris dans l'instant la nuit dernière que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de réfléchir. À présent, en pleine lumière et avec la frénésie disparue, les choses ont commencé à devenir légèrement maladroites. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a tirée contre lui. '' - Nous allons simplement y aller très lentement et nous pourrons nous arrêter lorsque tu le voudras. D'accord ? ''

Je lui ai fait un signe de tête, me sentant comme une étudiante le soir du bal de promo. Je me suis souvenue à quel point tout ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'à présent et toutes les nouveautés que j'avais expérimentés avec lui étaient bonnes et je me suis sentie beaucoup mieux. Sans compter que la nuit dernière avait été plus qu'excellente.

Il m'a posée doucement sur le lit avant de s'abaisser au-dessus de moi, sans mettre tout son poids sur moi, mais suffisamment pour que nous nous touchions en de nombreux endroits. Je pouvais sentir sa dureté contre ma cuisse et j'ai essayé de ne pas me concentrer sur la taille de celle-ci, mais j'en ai été incapable, je n'arrêtais pas de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une arme importante qui allait faire de sérieux dégâts.

Il a commencé à m'embrasser le long de ma clavicule à nouveau refaisant la route pour retourner vers mes seins qui regrettaient son toucher depuis qu'il les avait quittés. J'ai immédiatement senti s'infiltrer ma précédente anxiété dans mon corps pendant que Jasper réveillait mon désir. Je me suis accrochée à l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il se mettait à explorer mon torse, se familiarisant avec la région. Sa langue rôdant autour de mon nombril m'a fait me tortiller. Il a utilisé doucement ses lèvres pour mordiller l'os de ma hanche, me faisant légèrement me soulever alors que mes mains serraient les draps du lit. Il provoquait en moi des sensations dont j'ignorais tout et le seul plaisir de cette simple action m'a laissée à bout de souffle.

'' - J'ai besoin de te toucher, je veux te donner du plaisir. '' Ai-je dit, me sentant inepte pour ne pas avoir fait le plus petit mouvement pour lui donner du plaisir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, mais j'étais certaine de pouvoir trouver quelque chose.

'' - Non, cette fois, c'est pour toi. Je veux que ce ne soit rien que pour toi. '' A-t-il dit contre ma cuisse alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bas de ma jambe. '' - Seigneur, tu es vraiment magnifique. Tout en toi est vraiment exquis. '' A-t-il gémi alors qu'il faisait le chemin inverse pour retourner vers mon centre qui mourait d'envie qu'il le touche.

J'ai eu un choc quand j'ai senti sa langue fraîche plonger à l'intérieur de moi. Je me suis presque assise mais il a posé une main sur mon ventre pour me garder couchée et je me suis détendue sur le lit. Il a langoureusement remué sa langue d'avant en arrière et mes hanches ont commencé à se déplacer avec lui. Ses doigts se sont déplacés le long de mes plis luisants avant de faire entrer doucement l'un d'eux en moi. J'ai haleté à la sensation de son doigt froid faisant son chemin dans mon entrée chaude et humide.

'' - Je ne peux pas en supporter plus, Jasper, s'il te plaît, j'ai tellement envie de toi. '' Ai-je gémi alors que ma tête roulait de gauche à droite sur le lit. Il a glissé un autre doigt en moi et il a commencé à les faire travailler dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. '' - S'il te plaît. '' Ai-je supplié.

Il a tendu la main vers la table de chevet et en a sorti un petit paquet noir, avant que ne puisse enregistrer exactement ce qu'il avait fait, il était de nouveau allongé sur moi et m'embrassait avec une détermination farouche. Je sentais la puissance de son excitation alors qu'il la pressait contre mon ventre. J'ai levé mes hanches, je voulais tellement le sentir en moi, alors Jasper s'est légèrement reculé puis s'est dirigé vers mon cœur. Il a lentement commencé à entrer et je me suis mordue les lèvres à la sensation. Être touchée par la langue et les doigts de Jasper m'avait donné une impression tellement merveilleuse que je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était un peu douloureux depuis la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour et actuellement, j'avais le souffle coupé alors qu'il entrait, se pressant en moi après avoir enfoui son visage dans mon cou.

Cela n'était pas aussi bon que ce que sa langue avait fait pour moi. Il est entré un peu plus en se déplaçant très lentement, mais mon corps s'est tendu de nouveau devant cette invasion. Pendant une seconde, je me suis demandée si je ne serais jamais capable de faire cela sans souffrir. Il me murmurait à l'oreille, essayant de me rassurer, essayant de me réconforter, alors que son haleine glacée parcourait ma peau. Lentement, il a avancé plus loin. J'ai de nouveau haleté et j'ai senti mes larmes alors que je commençais à paniquer, oubliant totalement à quel point ce que j'avais ressenti la veille était incroyable après que mon corps s'était ajusté à sa taille et qu'il avait commencé à se déplacer d'avant en arrière en moi.

J'ai essayé désespérément de ne pas le faire, mais la seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser, c'était à quel point il avait l'air énorme et même si je savais pertinemment que j'aurais profité de cela si j'avais pu me détendre, j'avais réellement peur qu'il puisse me déchirer en deux. J'ai planté mes pieds à plat sur le lit pour faire levier et le repousser si la douleur devenait trop forte. Je voulais qu'il ralentisse, qu'il aille plus lentement qu'il le faisait déjà. J'avais besoin qu'il attende, qu'il me donne du temps, mais il a continué à s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi progressivement, gémissant doucement et murmurant des mots que je ne pouvais même pas comprendre à ce stade.

Seigneur, je voulais seulement que ce soit beau, étonnant et très spécial, mais mon esprit tournait à toute vitesse, provoquant à mes peurs irrationnelles de dégénérer au point d'avoir une foutue crise de panique. Le saisissant durement par les épaules, j'ai commencé à le repousser, quand brusquement, son corps s'est raidi et il s'est immobilisé, même sa respiration avait cessé. Ensuite, je l'ai entendu siffler.

J'ai immédiatement cessé de me déplacer alors que son corps restait figé sur moi. Je pouvais entendre un très faible début de grondement dans sa gorge. Je pouvais le sentir vibrer en moi depuis ma poitrine. Libérant l'emprise que j'avais sur ses épaules, j'ai fait glisser mes mains autour de sa poitrine et sur son dos, essayant en permanence de me détendre sous ma respiration pantelante et que mon cœur battait deux fois plus vite contre mes côtes. Lentement, il a levé la tête, verrouillant ses yeux avec les miens et j'ai vu qu'ils n'étaient pas devenus complètement noirs, mais dangereusement sombres. Au même instant, j'ai oublié ma douleur, la mettant de côté avec force, alors que je réalisais que le prédateur en lui avait senti ma peur, ce qui avait réveillé sa bête.

Lentement, j'ai levé les mains pour les placer sur son visage et j'ai commencé à caresser légèrement ses joues. '' - Jasper, tout ira bien. Je n'ai pas peur. Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal. '' J'ai laissé lentement mes mains descendre le long des côtés de son cou jusqu'à ses épaules. Il est resté complètement immobile. Je pouvais voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter sous l'extrême pression de sa crispation, ses lèvres se relevant lentement sur ses dents étincelantes. Au lieu de me concentrer sur ses dents tranchantes comme un rasoir, je me suis concentrée sur ses yeux.

'' - Jasper, je veux que tu t'ouvres au contact pour sentir mes émotions, laisse-moi t'aider. '' L'ai-je prié sous mon souffle. En fermant les yeux j'ai repoussé tous mes sentiments de peur et de douleur de mon esprit. À la place, j'ai pensé à Jasper. Je me suis souvenue de la première fois où j'avais réalisé que je l'aimais et lorsque j'avais découvert qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi en retour. Je me suis souvenue de notre premier baiser, à quel point il était incroyable et ce que j'avais ressenti. À quel point ses lèvres étaient parfaites et combien elles étaient douces contre les miennes, à quel point j'aimais regarder la façon dont elles se déplaçaient lorsqu'il parlait ou quand il souriait.

L'impression que j'avais ressentie lorsque sa bouche avait parcouru la longueur de mon cou, ses mains caressant ma poitrine alors qu'il descendait vers mon ventre, ses doigts proches de la frénésie travaillant sur moi, comment sa bouche et sa langue avaient produit des sensations merveilleuses dans mon corps, entre mes jambes, froid glacial contre chair chaude. Le souvenir de nous jouissant ensemble quand nous avions fait l'amour la nuit dernière et comment cela avait envoyé des frissons à travers moi, je me suis souvenue comment il m'avait fait me sentir belle et incroyable. J'ai frémi alors que je laissais ses sentiments m'envahir, me traverser, me remplir de toute l'intense passion, du désir et de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui.

J'ai ouvert les yeux pour m'apercevoir que Jasper avait également fermé les siens, mais je pouvais sentir que ses muscles se détendaient légèrement, lui faisant perdre la tension qui le maintenait tellement rigide. Pendant que je regardais son magnifique visage, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tous les moments étonnants que nous avions passés ensemble jusqu'à présent, la bataille d'eau à Martha's Vineyard, notre pique-nique sur la plage, notre promenade dans les jardins, mon rêve incroyable alors que je dormais sur ses genoux, tout ce qui pouvait projeter mes sentiments pour lui. Il a lentement levé les paupières et j'ai laissé s'afficher un grand sourire quand j'ai vu que la belle couleur topaze de ses yeux était revenue.

'' - Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. '' Il ne pouvait plus me regarder dans les yeux à présent et il a enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller en secouant la tête. Il a commencé à se retirer quand je l'ai attrapé par l'arrière de ses bras.

'' - Non ! '' Je ne voulais pas arrêter. C'était peut-être idiot de ma part, mais à présent que je savais que je pouvais le ramener du bord du gouffre, je voulais continuer. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi puissante que je l'ai fait à ce moment-là. Je voulais faire l'amour avec lui. Je m'étais finalement détendue et j'étais complètement dans l'instant présent. C'était comme si j'avais besoin de le voir lutter pour garder son contrôle pour que je puisse me concentrer, pour m'amener où j'avais besoin d'être pour surmonter mes propres peurs ridicules.

'' - Comment peux-tu encore avoir envie d'être avec moi ? '' A-t-il demandé, à l'évidence abasourdi. '' - J'ai presque perdu le contrôle à l'instant, Bella. Et je l'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là. Je ne te mérite pas. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je pensais que ce serait bien d'ouvrir complètement mes sens et d'absorber tout ce que tu ressentais, tout ce que nous ressentions ensemble. J'ai été vraiment stupide de penser que, puisque nous avions fait l'amour la nuit dernière, que tu n'allais pas paniquer ou avoir peur cette fois-ci. J'ai pensé... oh, Bella, comment peux-tu me faire suffisamment confiance pour continuer ? '' La honte coulait de chaque mot et j'ai refusé de l'accepter.

'' - Parce que je t'aime. '' Ai-je murmuré.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.** **Je n'en ai pratiquement plus et merci n'est pas très long à taper, Cathy**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente et un**

 **POV Jasper**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire les paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. _Je t'aime_. J'ai levé la tête et je me suis immédiatement perdu dans les profondeurs de son magnifique regard chocolat. Un regard qui m'a prouvé que ses sentiments étaient aussi réels que les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella Swan. Je pense que je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre. '' J'ai fait tomber une pluie de baisers le long de son front, le long de son nez jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ses lèvres délectables. La sensation de sa bouche chaude se déplaçant avec impatience contre la mienne a immédiatement réveillé encore une fois mon désir. J'ai commencé à bouger lentement mon corps contre le sien, savourant la sensation de ses seins écrasés contre ma poitrine, mon corps se plaçant légèrement à l'entrée du sien. Nous étions sur le bord de la falaise et je voulais désespérément que nous fassions le grand saut ensemble.

'' - Je vais aller lentement, nous allons nous aider l'un l'autre pour traverser cela. Je te promets que ce sera exactement comme la nuit dernière, cela ne sera que légèrement douloureux, ensuite cela ira mieux, beaucoup mieux. '' Ai-je soufflé à son oreille.

Elle a hoché la tête alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, lui donnant l'air, sans le savoir, encore plus sexy et faisant grimper mon excitation de plusieurs crans. Comment cette femme avait-elle jamais pu penser qu'elle n'était absolument pas délicieuse me confondait. J'ai commencé à me presser davantage en elle et j'ai senti son corps se raidir à nouveau. Ses émotions étaient si enthousiastes, si désespérées de partager cette liaison physique à nouveau, que je m'y baignais en projetant ce même désir intense vers elle tout en propageant des vagues de calme afin de l'aider à se détendre. J'ai immédiatement senti sa tension se relâcher et j'ai avancé un peu plus alors qu'elle me permettait d'accéder à son corps.

Elle était tellement sincère, tellement confiante pour me permettre d'être avec elle de cette façon. Sa respiration est devenue superficielle. Un léger reflet de sa transpiration était apparu et a enduit son corps tout entier. J'ai fait courir ma langue le long de la ligne de mâchoire, savourant son goûté salé mélangé avec sa douceur naturelle, continuant sur son cou et provoquant de légers frissons en elle et un gémissement s'est échappé de ses lèvres. Son désir incroyable dépassait sa douleur. D'un seul coup, je me suis entièrement gainé en elle. Bella a crié et une larme a glissé sur le côté de son visage avant de disparaître dans son épaisse chevelure.

'' - Je suis tellement désolé, bébé, c'était cela le pire. '' Caressant son visage avec mes mains, elle m'a permis de lui rafraîchir ses joues rougies avec mon contact glacé alors qu'elle frémissait sous moi.

'' - Je vais bien. '' A-t-elle haleté. '' - Je souffre juste un peu à cause de la nuit dernière. '' Elle a ensuite souri et je suis de nouveau tombé amoureux d'elle. '' - Je crois également que d'avoir pensé à tout cela m'a flippé. Je vais réellement bien. '' a-t-elle murmuré en voûtant légèrement le dos comme pour me pousser à continuer.

J'ai lentement basculé mes hanches d'avant en arrière, la sensation de son corps chaud et humide enveloppant complètement le mien était une impression que je n'oublierais jamais. Alors que j'avais très certainement eu des expériences avec d'autres femmes, je n'avais jamais eu cette expérience avec un être humain depuis que j'étais un vampire. Quelle que soit la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, elle avait rapidement cédé la place à son plaisir. Elle était tellement étroite que ses muscles me serraient à chaque mouvement, comme si un poing serré chaud et humide travaillait chaque centimètre de moi.

La chaleur s'est répandue dans mon corps par mon aine me donnant l'impression d'avoir effectivement du sang circulant dans mes veines. Je me suis senti humain. Chaque centimètre de mon corps réagissait à sa chaleur alors que je me déplaçais en elle. Les bras de Bella étaient enveloppés autour de moi, ses mains crispées sur mon dos. Ses fragiles ongles humains ont tenté de creuser ma peau impénétrable. Elle avait la tête inclinée en arrière, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux fermés comme si elle se laissait aller à ressentir toutes ses émotions, toutes mes émotions, alors que nos corps se déplaçaient ensemble dans un rythme parfait. Perdue dans notre luxure combinée et la passion, elle était la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vue.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas... je n'arrive pas à croire... ce que j'éprouve est tellement merveilleux. Tu... tu es tellement... incroyable. '' A-t-elle haleté entre deux poussées. Cela n'allait plus tarder, je n'allais pas pouvoir contrôler ma libération plus longtemps. Ses gémissements sont devenus plus rapides, son dos a commencé à se voûter davantage et j'ai senti l'accélération de son orgasme arriver au point d'explosion. Ses doigts se sont agrippés fermement à mon dos alors qu'elle criait de plaisir, le désir et l'extase me frappant de plein fouet, précipitant ma libération et me faisant exploser.

J'ai roulé sur le côté, disposant rapidement du préservatif et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. J'étais sans voix. Faire l'amour avec Bella était différent de tout ce que j'avais connu. J'ai regardé la créature étonnante que je berçais sur ma poitrine, ses doigts suivant la ligne de mes pectoraux.

'' - C'était... cela a été... je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Encore une fois, c'était incroyable, extraordinaire, magnifique ! '' S'est-elle exclamée alors qu'elle faisait tomber des baisers sur ma poitrine avant de redresser son corps pour qu'elle puisse atteindre mes lèvres.

'' - Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord. Toutefois, j'aurais quelque chose à dire sur la façon dont tu réduis complètement toute espèce d'endurance que j'aurais pu avoir autrefois. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer à quel point tu me sembles extraordinaire, Bella. '' Je l'ai embrassée en retour avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle m'en avait montré. Ses mains nouées étroitement à l'arrière de mon cou se sont serrées en petits poings. Son rythme cardiaque a commencé à augmenter et sa respiration a accéléré. J'ai été abasourdi de la sentir se broyer contre mon aine qui a immédiatement répondu à son contact. Un faible ronronnement a instantanément commencé à rouler dans ma gorge.

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, ses sourcils levés, me demandant plus en silence.

'' - Vraiment ? Es-tu certaine de vouloir faire _cela_ si tôt ? '' Ai-je demandé, ravi qu'il avait une possibilité pour ma bite qui était debout pleine d'attention, palpitant littéralement pour avoir plus.

'' - Je suis vraiment prête à le _faire_ à nouveau. '' Elle m'a fait un sourire narquois en frottant son corps contre le mien. '' - Cela a été merveilleux presque immédiatement cette fois, pratiquement aucune douleur. Penses-tu que tu es prêt pour ça ? Je veux dire... '' Elle a balbutié et a rougi de façon adorable quand elle s'est rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. '' - Je vois que tu es prêt... je veux dire... euh... as-tu besoin d'aller chasser ? '' Sa préoccupation pour moi m'a fait la vouloir encore plus.

'' - Non, je pense que je serais très bien. '' Lui ai-je répondu en la tirant plus haut sur mon corps. J'ai appuyé mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que je sortais un préservatif et le posais sans rompre le baiser. J'ai écarté légèrement ses cuisses et je me suis placé à son entrée, la taquinant lentement en frottant ma pointe contre son cœur, frappant son clitoris et la faisant gémir et rouler ses hanches alors que je la stabilisais avec mes mains.

Bien que toutes les fibres et les terminaisons nerveuses de mon corps me criaient de me pousser en elle, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je savais que la température glacée de mon corps aidait à engourdir un peu la douleur pour l'instant et qu'elle était probablement assez sensible. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser sa demande, ni avait la volonté de le faire. Je suis entré lentement, centimètre par centimètre, guettant des signes d'inconfort, ses murs se saisissant fermement de moi, aspirant chaque centimètre. J'ai basculé doucement mes hanches d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne le rythme et commence à se déplacer à son propre rythme.

Sa tête allait d'avant en arrière sur ses épaules alors qu'elle soupirait de plaisir. Ses seins dansaient à chaque mouvement et j'ai levé les mains pour donner à chacun d'eux une légère pression, j'ai entendu Bella murmurer mon nom. Entendre mon nom tomber de ses lèvres pendant un moment de passion m'a presque fait rouler sur le bord et j'ai failli exploser presque immédiatement. Elle a commencé à aller plus vite, les yeux fermés, alors qu'elle basculait ses hanches et provoquait la plus délicieuse friction. Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de risque de douleur ou de panique venant de Bella, je me suis ouvert pour pouvoir ressentir ses sentiments et j'ai été submergé, sa passion et son désir étaient si puissants que j'ai volé en un millier de morceaux, explosant en elle avec force.

'' - Seigneur, Bella. Continue, ne t'arrête pas. '' J'ai tenu ses hanches pour la guider alors qu'elle continuait de basculer d'avant en arrière au-dessus de moi. Appuyant mon pouce contre son clitoris, elle a crié de plaisir. Je pouvais sentir le renforcement des fourmillements dans son corps alors que son rythme commençait à vaciller, l'assaut de son orgasme lui faisant perdre le contrôle. Elle a cédé à cet instant et j'ai tout ressenti. La construction de son plaisir, la ruée soudaine de l'extase qui lui a succédé étaient différente de tout ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Ses mains ont saisi mes épaules alors qu'elle sortait de la vague, puis elle s'est effondrée sur moi, à bout de souffle. J'ai passé mes mains sur son dos, qui était trempé de sueur, jusqu'à ses fesses bien rondes. Je l'ai soulevée doucement de sur moi et elle a roulé sur le dos, sa chaleur manquant immédiatement à mon corps.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais l'expression de son visage était le pur bonheur. Elle a ouvert les yeux et m'a souri. '' - Je t'aime. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point je t'aime. ''

'' - Je t'aime, Bella Swan. Tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. '' J'ai écarté ses cheveux mouillés de son visage et je l'ai doucement tirée contre mon corps, imbriquant chaque centimètre de son corps chaud et humide contre ma chair dure et froide. Son odeur extrêmement florale était simplement beaucoup plus enivrante maintenant qu'il suintait par tous ses pores et entre ses cuisses voluptueuses, revêtant sa peau et la mienne. Je n'allais jamais vouloir la quitter, mais je savais que j'allais bientôt devoir aller chasser.

'' - Tu dois être affamée, la journée est déjà presque écoulée et tu n'as pas mangé quoi que ce soit. '' Ai-je murmuré à son oreille. '' - J'avais pris un petit déjeuner et l'avais préparé pour toi avant ta gracieuse façon de sortir du bain ce matin. '' L'ai-je taquinée.

Son estomac a grogné en réponse. '' - Hé bien, je suppose que cela me trahit. Oui, je pourrais certainement manger, mais je ne veux pas bouger. ''

J'avais commencé à m'éloigner d'elle quand elle s'est rapidement retournée et m'a saisi. '' - Où vas-tu ? ''

Je l'ai regardée avec confusion. '' - Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas bouger, je vais donc te servir le petit déjeuner au lit. ''

'' - Quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas bouger, cela signifiait que je ne voulais pas sortir de tes bras. '' Elle m'a regardé en faisant la moue. Comment pourrais-je résister.

Je me suis de nouveau blotti en m'imbriquant contre elle. La sensation de nos corps nus se touchant à tous les endroits possibles était réellement incroyable. Si j'avais le choix, nous ne porterions jamais plus de vêtements à nouveau.

Après quelques minutes, j'ai senti que Bella dérivait vers le sommeil. Je suis tranquillement sorti du lit, je suis descendu et je lui ai préparé un plateau de fruits frais, un muffin, un croissant et du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Je l'ai amené à l'étage et je l'ai placé sur la table de chevet. À genoux à côté du lit, je me suis penché et j'ai placé un doux baiser sur son front. Après avoir fait l'amour avec tant de vigueur, j'avais besoin d'aller chasser, mais j'étais réticent à quitter le côté du bel ange allongé devant moi.

Plaçant légèrement ma main sur sa joue, elle s'est immédiatement penchée vers mon toucher et a doucement murmuré mon nom. En souriant, je me suis levé et j'ai saisi des vêtements en sachant qu'elle rêvait de moi, ce qui m'a fourni l'incitation pour sortir et étancher mon autre soif qui exigeait à présent mon attention. Au moins, si je n'étais pas présent dans son corps, je l'étais dans ses rêves, ce qui me réchauffait d'une façon que je n'avais jamais éprouvée. Encore une fois, ma relation récemment découverte avec Bella était étonnante, j'allais de surprise en surprise, tant sur le plan émotionnel que physique, l'un après l'autre.

Mon esprit a rejoué chaque instant de ces dernières heures avec Bella. J'étais tellement déçu de moi-même pour avoir été proche de perdre le contrôle. Je savais que j'avais été très proche, et c'était Bella, ma courageuse, remarquable et incroyablement belle Bella qui m'avait ramené. Elle était réellement la créature la plus étonnante qui n'ait jamais existé. Son courage n'avait jamais faibli, quand elle avait réalisé que j'étais près de perdre le contrôle, elle avait combattu sa propre peur. J'étais impatient de revenir vers elle, de sentir sa chaleur. Je n'étais loin d'elle que depuis quelques minutes et je me sentais plus glacée que je ne l'avais jamais été durant ma longue, très longue durée de vie. J'ai couru à travers les arbres à une vitesse vertigineuse, me précipitant pour que je puisse revenir à l'avenir qui m'attendait.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-deux**

 **POV Bella**

Je me suis réveillée en m'étirant de tout mon long et je me suis retournée dans le lit, déçue pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, de me retrouver seule. J'ai vu le plateau de nourriture à côté du lit et j'ai pensé que Jasper était allé à la chasse. J'ai souri et je me suis assise. J'ai commencé à grignoter un des fruits que Jasper avait si judicieusement laissés pour moi. J'avais agréablement mal dans tous les bons endroits. Mon corps a immédiatement commencé à me picoter alors que j'imaginais Jasper nu au-dessus de moi, la tête renversée alors que survenait sa libération.

Seigneur ! Quand il venait, je pouvais sentir ce qu'il ressentait et à quel point il devenait complètement euphorique. Il était l'homme le plus magnifique sur lequel je n'avais jamais posé les yeux et le voir si complètement subjugué par l'instant le rendait encore plus beau. J'ai passé mes bras autour de ma poitrine et je me suis donnée un câlin, couinant intérieurement alors que je me mettais à ruer dans le lit. C'était très certainement très enfantin, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler la dernière fois où j'avais été aussi heureuse ou quand je m'étais sentie aussi complète.

J'ai terminé le fruit et j'ai décidé de sauter les glucides. À présent que j'avais l'intention de passer beaucoup de temps nue, il était temps de faire attention à ce que je mangeais ! J'ai pensé à la grande baignoire en bas et j'ai décidé d'aller m'y tremper pour soulager certaines de mes douleurs. Enroulant le drap autour de moi, je me suis dirigée au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai ouvert les robinets et versé du bain moussant dans la baignoire, le faisant mousser avec mes doigts. Marchant vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac, mon esprit a dérivé, rejouant les dernières heures comme dans un rêve éveillé. Je n'ai pas entendu Jasper revenir jusqu'à ce que je sente son bras serpenter autour de ma taille et il a enfoui son visage à l'arrière de mes cheveux.

'' - Bonjour, beauté. '' A-t-il murmuré à l'arrière de mon cou, les vibrations me donnant la chair de poule et me faisant frissonner.

'' - Bonjour à toi aussi. '' Je me suis penchée en arrière contre lui, levant mon bras derrière moi et faisant courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'agrippe à son cou. '' - Tu m'as manqué quand je me suis réveillée. '' Je me suis retournée et je l'ai embrassé à pleine bouche. '' - Veux-tu te joindre à moi pour prendre un bain ? '' ai-je demandé timidement.

'' - Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. '' a-t-il souri contre ma bouche, avant de passer langoureusement sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Ses mains glacées ont légèrement effleuré mes épaules, me faisant trembler légèrement. Il a défait le drap comme si c'était un cadeau pour lui seul et il l'a jeté derrière lui, prenant son souffle alors que ses yeux d'or pâle parcouraient mon corps nu. J'ai laissé tomber ma tête avec embarras, pas encore habituée à être exposée de la sorte devant lui. '' - Ne sois pas gênée, tu es tellement belle. '' Il m'a levé le menton et m'a embrassée à nouveau, puis il m'a soulevée au-dessus de l'eau et m'a descendue dans les bulles. Il a reculé de la baignoire et a retiré lentement sa chemise. Mes yeux ont parcouru avidement son corps musclé, mémorisant chaque centimètre de peau que j'étais impatiente d'explorer à nouveau.

Je ne voyais plus ses cicatrices, Jasper était en tout point parfait pour moi et aucun défaut ne pourrait jamais changer cela. Ses abdominaux descendaient sur son ventre dans un V viril qui disparaissait sous la taille très basse de son jean, mes yeux ont voyagé sur son corps pour terminer leur examen sur le tissu qui obstruait le reste à ma vue. Jasper a souri quand il a noté mon regard et il a haussé les sourcils avant de déboutonner son jean lentement, comme s'il était en train de faire un strip-tease, il l'a descendu centimètre par centimètre, alors que j'avais le souffle coupé en attendant qu'il me soit entièrement révélé.

Son jean a rapidement chuté sur le sol et il l'a jeté à coup de pied à travers la pièce d'un grand geste qui m'a fait sourire et je me suis enfoncée plus profondément dans la baignoire. _C'est à moi, tout à moi !_ Ai-je fièrement jubilé inté s'est approché lentement de la baignoire, ce qui a permis à mon regard de s'absorber dans la vue en face de moi. Il était si confiant, si incroyablement parfait que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer quand je l'ai vu enjamber le rebord de la baignoire et s'asseoir en face de moi de manière à ce que nous soyons l'un en face de l'autre.

'' - Je ressens la même chose quand je te regarde. '' a-t-il murmuré alors qu'il cherchait sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mes pieds qu'il a placés sur ses genoux et il a commencé à les masser. _Je pourrais vraiment m'habituer à cela._ C'était littéralement le paradis.

Je me suis laissée glisser plus bas dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que ma tête repose sur le bord de la baignoire et j'ai regardé Jasper qui pétrissait lentement la voûte de mon pied. Doux Jésus, qui aurait pensé qu'il y avait une ligne directe de la plante de mes pieds à mon cœur. _Ouah, cela faisait du bien, vraiment, vraiment du bien._ Même si j'étais pratiquement certaine que peu importait l'endroit où Jasper me touchait, mon corps allait réagir exactement de la même manière. Il m'a souri et je lui ai automatiquement répondu en retour. C'était bizarre, il n'y avait pas de gêne, pas de nécessité de parler, simplement un confort absolu pendant que nous nous délassions dans le bain et profitions de la compagnie de l'autre.

Je me suis assise lentement et je me suis déplacée vers lui dans l'eau. Il a libéré mon pied et a placé ses mains autour de mes bras pour me tirer vers lui et me poser sur ses genoux. Ma poitrine dénudée s'est écrasée contre lui, mes mamelons bien serrés contre son corps ferme se sont immédiatement tendus quand ils sont entrés en contact avec sa peau froide. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses bras étaient tellement longs qu'ils étaient complètement enveloppés autour de moi, mais il me tenait toujours avec tellement de douceur.

Ses lèvres glacées ont grignoté mon oreille, ce qui a incité mes hormones à faire des cabrioles. Nous avons commencé à nous embrasser doucement en caressant doucement chaque centimètre de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le bain soit trop froid pour que j'y sois à l'aise plus longtemps. Jasper m'a sortie avec grâce de la baignoire et a séché amoureusement chaque centimètre de mon corps avant de m'envelopper dans une serviette.

'' - Assieds-toi ici. '' Il m'a conduite à une chaise près de la table de toilette et il est sorti de la pièce en un clin d'œil. Quand il est revenu, il tenait une brassée de vêtements qui ne venait pas de mon placard et certainement pas de la boutique de vêtements dans laquelle je travaillais.

'' - Jasper... qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' ai-je demandé alors qu'il les posait sur mes genoux. Je voulais le réprimander, mais après avoir regardé son magnifique visage et senti son amour me submerger, je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

'' - J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller jusqu'au débarcadère et regarder le coucher du soleil, alors j'ai pris des vêtements chauds pour toi. '' Il a doucement fait remonter un doigt sur le côté de mon visage et s'est penché pour m'embrasser. J'ai soupiré alors qu'il s'éloignait.

'' - Je vais me changer. Je peux te faire un chocolat chaud, prendre une couverture et nous pourrons aller à l'extérieur. ''

'' - Cela me semble être un bon programme. '' Enveloppant ma main autour de son cou, j'ai tiré sa bouche contre la mienne encore une fois. Ensuite il a couru à l'étage à une vitesse fulgurante alors que j'enfilais les vêtements qu'il avait si judicieusement achetés pour moi. Il avait fait de l'excellent travail. Un joli survêtement molletonné, une chemise thermolactyl à manches longues et un gros chandail à capuche. J'ai enroulé le chandail autour de moi et je l'ai porté à mon nez en espérant qu'il aurait l'odeur de Jasper, ce qui était le cas.

Je commençais à me sentir vraiment gâtée avec toute cette attention, mais cela ne semblait pas me déranger autant que cela le faisait dans le passé. Autrefois, si quelqu'un m'avait donné un cadeau, cela m'aurait fait piquer une crise, j'aurais fait la gueule et j'aurais généralement été en rogne au sujet de l'ensemble de la chose, mais... avec Jasper, tout avait changé. Avec ce que chacun de nous avions vécu, nous étions des personnes différentes de celles que nous étions quatre ans plus tôt. Nous étions amoureux, ce n'était pas un engouement d'adolescents, mais un authentique amour. J'ai porté le chandail à mon nez à nouveau, respirant son parfum aussi profondément que je le pouvais. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire quand je me suis retournée et que j'ai vu Jasper debout derrière moi et souriant pour m'avoir surprise.

'' - Que fais-tu ? ''

'' - Euh... '' J'étais sur le point de le lui dire quand mon portable a sonné. '' - Ouf, sauvé par le gong ! '' J'ai sautillé devant lui pour attraper mon téléphone portable en espérant que c'était peut-être Jacob et qu'il avait surmonté sa colère. J'ai froncé les sourcils quand j'ai vu que c'était le numéro du magasin. '' - Bonjour ? '' ai-je demandé prudemment quand j'ai pris l'appel.

'' - Ouah ! Bella ! Tu as répondu ! Hé, c'est moi, Steve. Tu sais, du magasin. '' Il jacassait tellement vite que je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'essayer d'en placer une. '' - J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vue depuis des jours ! Comment vas-tu ? '' L'excitation dans sa voix était plus que gênante.

'' - Que veux-tu Steve ? '' ai-je demandé, choisissant d'ignorer sa question et d'aller droit au but. '' - Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu du travail ? Le magasin est fermé. ''

'' - Hé bien... euh... '' a-t-il balbutié presque nerveusement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre part à une conversation avec lui quand j'avais un homme magnifique qui m'attendait pour partager un beau coucher de soleil avec moi. Seigneur, s'il était descendu si bas qu'il m'appelait du magasin juste pour me parler parce qu'il savait que je n'aurais pas répondu au téléphone autrement, c'est qu'il avait touché le fond. Il s'est raclé la gorge et a finalement continué. '' - Un arrivage de produits est arrivé en début de journée et le propriétaire veut que nous les mettions en rayons demain afin que tout soit en place pour lundi.''

'' - Quoi ? C'est vrai ? '' _Oh merde !_ J'ai été très déçue. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. _Merde !_ Le propriétaire avait été tellement gentil avec moi en me faisant travailler en fonction de mon emploi du temps à l'université et en me laissant la plupart de mes week-ends. J'ai regardé Jasper, j'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai levé les yeux au ciel uniquement pour le voir sourire avec compréhension. '' - À quelle heure dois-je venir ? ''

'' - Que dirais-tu de onze heures ? '' Pot de colle semblait presque étourdi à l'idée que nous soyons tous les deux enfermés dans le magasin, seuls, pendant la plus grande partie de la journée. Moi, d'un autre côté, je songeais à plusieurs méthodes de torture que j'aurais préféré endurer.

'' - Très bien. À plus tard. '' ai-je dit sèchement avant de raccrocher. C'était grossier, oui, mais c'était Pot de colle, je ne me suis donc pas sentie trop mal. J'avais pensé que c'était Jacob et ce n'était pas lui. À présent, j'étais vraiment dégoûtée parce qu'il n'avait pas appelé, mais également parce que ma journée de demain avec Jasper en avait pris un coup.

J'ai jeté mon téléphone sur la table de toilette et j'ai fait la moue comme un bébé alors que je marchais vers Jasper en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait entendu l'autre côté de l'appel.

Ses bras m'ont accueillie. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'y conduire. Tu vas travailler et puis je vais te ramener... directement... ici. '' Ses lèvres pressaient de petits baisers sur ma bouche entre chaque mot. '' - Mais pour l'instant, ne pensons pas à demain. Profitons du coucher de soleil, de l'autre et du reste de la soirée. D'accord ? '' Si ce soir avait quelque chose à voir avec la nuit dernière, nous allions finir nus avant l'apparition des étoiles. Hé ouais, j'allais réellement profiter du reste de la soirée si c'était comme cela. Il a frotté son nez amoureusement contre le mien. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai soupiré profondément.

'' - Bella... nous n'allons jamais pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur, pas vrai ? '' a-t-il murmuré, en soufflant son haleine froide sur mes paupières.

J'ai souri et j'ai ouvert les yeux. '' - Notre premier coucher de soleil ensemble, tu plaisantes ? Je ne voudrais pas manquer cela. ''

Nous sommes allés dans la pièce principale. Je me suis préparée un chocolat chaud pendant que Jasper prenait quelques couvertures. Ensuite, nous sommes sortis par les portes coulissantes, avons descendu les escaliers, quoique très attentivement car je portais une boisson très chaude, et nous sommes arrivés au débarcadère. C'était très calme et relaxant. Il y avait une grande chaise longue en bois, Jasper s'est assis dessus et a écarté les jambes pour que je m'assois entre elles.

J'ai posé ma tasse sur le débarcadère à côté de la chaise et j'ai rampé sur les genoux de Jasper, me blottissant contre son corps dur et froid. Il a enroulé une couverture étroitement autour de moi pour me garder bien au chaud. Nous nous sommes installés en silence alors que le crépuscule disparaissait et que les premières étoiles scintillaient suffisamment pour être vue dans le ciel bleu pâle. Jasper était parfaitement immobile et il m'a réellement fait sursauter quand il a finalement parlé.

'' - Je suis si incroyablement détendu, si parfaitement à l'aise avec toi, ici, dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas ressenti cette paix depuis des décennies. C'était comme s'il y avait toujours eu un fort bourdonnement au fond de mon esprit dont je n'avais jamais pu me débarrasser, mais à présent, il est silencieux. '' Il a entrelacé ses doigts avec les miens et a croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine. '' - Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, je... '' Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face dans le fauteuil et je l'ai fait taire en pressant mes doigts contre ses lèvres.

'' - Jasper, arrête. Tu n'as pas à dire ces paroles. Je sais comment tu te sens. C'était seulement la deuxième fois que nous étions ensemble et, aussi incroyable que cela a été, et crois-moi, c'était INCROYABLE, c'était une expérience d'apprentissage pour nous deux. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, pas toi, puisque c'est ma stupide réaction qui t'a poussé sur le bord. ''

'' - Bella, si jamais je perdais le contrôle, si je faisais quelque chose qui te faisait du mal, je... ''

Encore une fois, je l'ai arrêté, mais cette fois avec ma bouche. Je l'ai embrassé passionnément. Immédiatement, j'ai senti sa réponse en sentant une pression se construire contre mon ventre et dans les sentiments qui sortaient de lui. J'ai été enthousiasmée de savoir que je pouvais obtenir cette réaction de sa part avec seulement un baiser. Ce n'était pas seulement une attirance sexuelle qu'il éprouvait pour moi, humaine et femme, je savais à présent ce qu'était cette sensation et même si c'était une sensation merveilleuse en soi, c'était son amour que je voulais ressentir. Et il m'en a envoyé un chargement ! Rien dans ma vie n'avait jamais semblé être aussi parfait que le fait d'être avec Jasper, de l'aimer et d'être aimée en retour ou de tout partager complètement avec lui.

'' - Je veux de nouveau être avec toi maintenant. '' ai-je gémi alors que je me déplaçais pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et que j'enveloppais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il m'a enveloppée dans ses bras et a commencé à se lever de la chaise longue, comme s'il voulait retourner à la maison, mais je l'ai arrêté. '' - Non, ici et maintenant. '' ai-je murmuré à son oreille pendant que mes mains se mettaient entre nous et voyageaient de sa poitrine jusqu'au bouton de son jean.

Il a brusquement reculé et m'a souri avec malice, entraînant l'hyperactivité de mes hormones. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point un simple regard de sa part pouvait m'exciter autant que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour moi.

'' - Bella Swan, tu es en train de te transformer en une complète séductrice. '' m'a-t-il taquinée.

'' - Je suis désolée. '' ai-je dit, commençant à me sentir un peu gênée d'être aussi impatiente. '' - J'avais pensé que peut-être... puisque nous sommes seuls ici comme tu le sais... nous pouvions... mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas... je veux dire... tu veux cela. Je peux le sentir. Bon sang, Jasper ! J'en meurs d'envie, là ! ''

Il a fouillé dans sa poche arrière et à ri de nouveau alors qu'il en sortait un préservatif, qu'il tenait entre deux de ses doigts blancs et racés. '' - Oh, Bella, j'en avais plus qu'envie, je comptais là-dessus. ''

Je l'ai légèrement frappé le bras. '' - Connard. '' lui ai-je dit alors qu'il saisissait avec force l'arrière de ma tête en me tirant contre lui. Le mouvement brusque de sa part et la pression qu'il a utilisée pour m'embrasser m'a fait gémir contre sa bouche. Nos mains ont commencé à se déplacer rapidement sur l'autre, tirant sur toutes les couches de vêtements que nous portions.

J'ai ouvert la bouche alors qu'il lâchait mon chandail et il a immédiatement commencé à faire descendre mon survêtement le long de mes jambes. '' - Oublie les vêtements. Je te veux maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand j'ai entendu le bruit de déchirure du tissu et que j'ai senti l'air frais toucher ma peau rougie.

'' - Tes désirs sont des ordres. ''

Le matin est arrivé très rapidement et, même si j'avais très peu dormi, je me sentais dans une forme fantastique. J'ai gémi, non, j'ai grogné quand je me suis levée du lit, littéralement en rampant hors du lit pour m'étaler sur le sol. Chaque muscle de mon corps me faisait mal et criait de bonheur d'avoir été surexploité. Je n'avais jamais fait autant de sport, une agréable et érotique séance d'entraînement. Au rythme où nous allions, je n'aurais certainement pas besoin d'aller au gymnase cette semaine.

J'ai continué à rester avachie sur le sol comme une imbécile, en réalisant que j'étais nue quand j'ai vu les pieds les plus spectaculaires entrer dans mon champ de vision. Ouah, même ses pieds étaient magnifiques.

'' - La nourriture, l'eau, l'essence de la vie. '' Ai-je ri en lui tendant la main.

'' - Tu te sens bien ce matin, Bella ? ''A-t-il ri alors qu'il me ramassait facilement sur le sol pour me reposer gentiment sur le lit froissé.

'' - Je pense que je suis en plein délire. C'est tout simplement trop beau pour être vrai. '' Mes mains parcouraient sa poitrine nue, sentant chacune de ses ondulations.

'' - Oh, c'est vrai, cela s'est produit et c'est tout aussi incroyable que tu le penses. '' Il m'a embrassée, sa bouche se déplaçant si tendrement sur la mienne. '' - Toutefois, autant que je déteste faire éclater ta bulle, je dois t'aider à te doucher, te nourrir et te conduire au travail, jolie dame. ''

'' - Pouah. '' ai-je articulé plaintivement. '' - Je suis certaine que je serais requinquée après une douche, de la nourriture et de la caféine ! ''

Jasper s'est mis à rire alors qu'il me tirait vers la douche. '' - Allez, plus vite tu iras travailler, plus vite tu auras terminé. ''

Le trajet jusqu'au magasin a été rapide et peu importe à quel point je me sentais heureuse, un sentiment d'effroi m'a submergée dès que je suis arrivée à la boutique. J'ai regardé à l'intérieur du magasin obscur, devinant que j'étais arrivée avant Pot de colle, j'ai donc cherché dans mon sac et j'ai sorti les clés de la boutique. J'ai commencé à jouer distraitement avec elles alors que je regardais dans le vide en pensant que j'aurais préféré faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de devoir quitter le côté de Jasper en ce moment.

Jasper m'observait intensément, sentant mes émotions. '' - Ce ne sera pas long. À présent sors et va vite travailler. Je ne serais pas loin et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je serais là pour venir te chercher et retourner à la maison. ''

'' - La maison ? '' _La maison._ Je l'ai regardé, n'essayant même pas de cacher la surprise sur mon visage.

'' - Oui, la maison. '' Il s'est penché et m'a embrassée alors qu'il ouvrait la portière de l'intérieur.

Je suis sortie et je l'ai regardé alors qu'il s'éloignait, restant debout, sidérée par ces dernières paroles. _La maison._ Est-ce qu'il me demandait d'aller vivre avec lui ? Notre relation semblait se déplacer à une vitesse vertigineuse et je ne savais pas si j'étais prête pour cette étape. Même si je ne m'imaginais pas passer une autre nuit sans lui. Néanmoins, si j'aménageais effectivement avec lui, ma relation avec Jacob serait terminée.

Je suis restée sur le trottoir, perdue dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir.

'' - Est-ce que tu vas entrer ? '' a demandé Pot de colle, et j'ai remarqué qu'il regardait le haut et le bas de la rue. '' - Tu es seule ? ''

'' - Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi ? '' lui ai-je aboyé alors que je passais devant lui pour entrer dans le magasin, hargneuse de devoir passer une seconde seule avec lui. J'ai laissé tomber mes clés et mon sac près de la porte et je me suis dirigée vers la réserve à l'arrière du magasin.

'' - Hé bien, Bella, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi méchante. Tu agis comme si c'était vraiment un fardeau de passer du temps avec moi. '' A-t-il gémi avant de tendre la main et de me saisir par le bras pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner de lui.

'' - Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '' J'ai arraché mon bras de son emprise et je lui ai lancé un regard meurtrier.

'' - Ne t'éloigne pas de moi quand je te parle. '' a-t-il craché en serrant les dents. Son attitude a immédiatement changé quand il a vu le regard sur mon visage. '' - Oh, Bella, je suis vraiment désolé ! ''

'' - Écoute, Steve, nous allons nous concentrer pour mettre en rayon le nouvel arrivage dans le magasin afin que je puisse foutre le camp d'ici. '' Toute la chaleur et le bonheur que je ressentais avec Jasper avaient à présent disparu, remplacée pour l'instant par mon agacement de devoir passer mon temps précieux avec Pot de colle, j'étais tout simplement irritée. Je me suis dirigée vers la réserve, j'ai poussé les portes pour les ouvrir et je me suis immédiatement arrêtée quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de boîtes, pas de nouvel arrivage, qu'aucune expédition n'était arrivée.

Je me suis retournée alors que Pot de colle s'approchait derrière moi. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' ai-je demandé. '' - Où sont les nouveaux vêtements qui doivent être mis en rayon ? ''

Me saisissant par les épaules, il m'a tirée contre lui et a essayé de planter le plus humide et médiocre baiser connue de l'homme sur mon visage. Complètement choquée, j'ai eu l'impression que je venais d'être agressée par un saint-bernard. Ensuite j'ai claqué mes poings sur sa poitrine décharnée.

'' - Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? '' ai-je crié alors que je le poussais en arrière.

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît ! Je voulais simplement te voir seule pour que tu ne puisses pas être distraite. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, Bella, nous serions tellement bien ensemble. Donne-moi une chance. '' Il a commencé à se déplacer vers moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de savoir s'il tentait d'être menaçant ou sexy. De toute façon, cela ne marchait pas et j'ai presque ressenti le besoin d'éclater de rire pour me foutre de lui, mais j'ai immédiatement pensé que ce serait une très mauvaise idée compte tenu de son état d'esprit.

'' - Ça suffit, reste là où tu es. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais cela s'arrête ici, dès maintenant. '' ai-je dit en me déplaçant pour le contourner et me diriger vers l'avant de la boutique.

'' - Non, Bella, viens ! Tu sais que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et nous allons être ensemble. Tu ne m'as même pas donné une chance ! '' Il m'a retournée ce qui m'a fait perdre l'équilibre et je suis tombée sur lui.

'' - Je suis sérieuse, tu as besoin de t'éloigner de moi. Tu sais quoi ? Ce serait réellement inquiétant putain, si ce n'était pas tellement ennuyeux. Enlève tes mains de sur moi, espèce de tas de merde. '' Je l'ai repoussé seulement pour voir une flambée de fureur sur son visage. Il a saisi une poignée de mes cheveux et m'a tirée en arrière. Sa main a volé et m'a frappée directement en plein visage. J'ai été tellement choquée que je suis tombée à genoux.

'' - Oh mon Dieu, Bella, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Cela ne se passe pas comme je le voulais. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. '' Il s'est mis à genoux, a passé ses bras autour de moi et a planté des baisers à l'arrière de ma tête.

'' - Fous-moi le camp ! '' ai-je crié.

'' - Bella, détends-toi. Tu sais que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Arrête ! Tu es tellement belle et intelligente, mais tu continues à aller avec toutes ses têtes de cons débiles. Ils ne peuvent pas te satisfaire. Ils n'ont pas l'intelligence que j'ai. J'ai essayé de te le dire ! Ces autres types ne te voient pas comme je le fais ! Logan va seulement t'utiliser comme toutes les autres filles ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un autre coup pour lui, Bella ! Je ne te ferai jamais cela ! ''

Il m'a poussée sur le sol et a posé tout le poids de son corps sur moi alors qu'il tentait de m'écarter les jambes avec les siennes. Il a commencé à appuyer son excitation contre moi et a effectivement gémi à la friction. '' - Oh, Bella ! Et cet autre gars, ce Jasper... '' Il a verrouillé ses yeux avec les miens pendant une seconde et j'ai pu voir la peur en eux. '' - Bella, il est dangereux. Je ne veux plus que tu le vois à nouveau, plus jamais. ''

'' - Dangereux ? Qui est-ce qui parle ? '' C'est alors que je me suis mise à rire. Pot de colle avait perdu son sang-froid. Ensuite il s'est broyé en moi à nouveau, gémissant de manière extravagante en souriant. '' - FOUS LE CAMP DE SUR MOI ! '' J'ai attrapé une poignée de ses cheveux et j'ai tiré sa tête en arrière. Il a hurlé à plein poumons. Sa main s'est approchée et il m'a frappée à nouveau. Le sang a coulé sur mon visage quand mon nez a commencé à saigner sous l'impact.

'' - Je suis sérieux, Bella ! Tu vas être à moi. '' Il a écrasé ses lèvres douloureusement contre les miennes, j'ai donc fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire et je lui ai mordu la lèvre aussi fort que je le pouvais jusqu'à ce que je sente un filet de son sang dans ma bouche. Il a hurlé, marmonnant des jurons les uns après les autres alors que je m'accrochais à lui avec mes dents. Je l'ai lâché, nauséeuse et toussant, me sentant la tête légère en respirant la terrible odeur et en sentant le goût écœurant de rouille de son sang épais qui recouvrait à présent ma bouche et ma langue.

Quand il a relâché son emprise, j'ai saisi l'occasion de présenter mon genou à son aine, ce qui m'a donné la possibilité de sortir d'en-dessous lui. Je me suis précipitamment remise sur mes pieds et j'ai couru à l'avant de la boutique en essayant de rester consciente. L'odeur du sang était partout, provoquant l'éclosion de taches noires dans ma vision assombrie en tunnel. J'ai cligné furieusement des yeux pour essayer de les chasser alors que je devenais encore plus étourdie.

J'avais besoin de sortir de là. Je devais appeler Jasper, mais, alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, j'ai eu un aperçu de moi-même dans l'un des miroirs et j'ai immédiatement su qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je laisse Jasper me voir comme cela.

Le sang sortant de mon nez avait barbouillé mon visage et avait coulé le long de mon cou. Il y avait du sang partout sur ma bouche et sur un côté de mon visage pour avoir mordu la lèvre de Pot de colle. Un œil était enflé et il y avait une petite incision sur mon sourcil suite au second coup que j'avais pris. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir Jasper avec tout ce sang sur moi. La panique s'est brusquement levée. Mon estomac déjà noué s'est encore resserré, ma gorge s'est bloquée et ma vision est devenue encore plus sporadique. _Je ne peux pas tomber dans les pommes ! Je ne peux pas tomber dans les pommes !_ Ai-je chanté dans ma tête alors que j'entendais du mouvement derrière moi.

Steven trébuchait dans la réserve alors que je frottais frénétiquement le sang sur mon visage. '' - Putain, tu vas rester loin de moi! '' J'ai couru à l'avant du magasin, j'ai attrapé les clés sur le dessus de mon sac et j'ai désespérément essayé de faire en sorte que mes mains arrêtent de trembler pour que je puisse déverrouiller la porte. L'adrénaline courait dans mes veines, faisant trembler tout mon corps. Des flots de larmes de fureur coulaient de mes yeux, brouillant encore plus ma vision. J'ai détesté le fait que mes glandes lacrymales soient reliées à ma colère.

Cette petite merde pensait qu'il pouvait me prendre de force ? Je ne le croyais pas. J'avais vécu bien pire dans ma courte vie. J'avais affronté James bon sang ! Steven n'était pas de taille contre moi, il n'allait pas me faire peur. Je refusais de lui permettre de m'effrayer. La seule chose qui me faisait peur dès maintenant, c'était ce que Jasper pourrait faire.

J'ai ravalé mes larmes et j'ai continué à tâtonner dans la serrure, jurant en silence alors qu'elle cliquetait. J'ai pensé à quel point Jasper allait être furieux quand j'allais lui parler de cela et je me suis demandée ce que j'allais faire pour veiller à ce qu'il ne vienne pas après Steve. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, mon esprit s'emballait alors que j'essayais d'insérer la clé dans la serrure tout en essayant de comprendre quelle serait la façon la plus rapide de retourner à mon appartement pour me nettoyer avant d'appeler Jasper, quand j'ai été stoppée nette. Quand une fureur si forte, si profonde et si pétrifiante m'a percutée, me repoussant presque loin des portes vitrées. Puis je l'ai entendu... un rugissement si terrifiant, si sauvage et bestial que tous les poils de mon corps se sont hérissés.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-trois**

 **POV Jasper**

 _La maison._ Je voulais réellement que Bella rentre à la maison avec moi ce soir, demain et tous les soirs à partir de maintenant. Je savais que cela allait vite, mais j'avais été en vie pendant une longue, très longue période, j'avais finalement trouvé ce que j'avais cherché et à présent, je n'étais pas prêt à le laisser partir. Nous n'étions seulement séparés que depuis quelques minutes lorsque j'ai décidé de faire demi-tour et de prendre une boisson chez Starbuck pour elle et son collègue, ensuite j'allais les aider à terminer ce qu'il était nécessaire de mettre en place dans le magasin, quoi que ce soit.

De cette façon, je pourrais passer la journée avec Bella, elle en aurait terminé avec le travail plus rapidement et ensuite nous pourrions rentrer à la maison et être de nouveau seuls. _Seuls à nouveau._ Rien que penser à être ensemble avec Bella de la façon dont nous l'avions été tant de fois au cours des derniers jours a automatiquement créé une sensation de chaleur qui a envahi tout mon être.

Il n'y avait pas à le nier. Je devenais extrêmement égoïste avec l'emploi du temps de Bella, ne voulant pas manquer une minute pour être avec elle et si j'avais su que j'allais pouvoir vivre tous les jours avec Bella comme seule compagne, amie et amante, seuls ensemble pour l'éternité... mais étant humaine, elle avait besoin de plus. _Si seulement..._ J'ai arrêté cette pensée avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre racine. Je pourrais mentionner comment il lui serait facile d'être avec moi pour l'éternité, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction.

Avait-elle déjà pensé à la possibilité de passer l'éternité avec moi ? Elle n'avait pas peur de la transformation, cela je le savais déjà... mais aujourd'hui, c'était plus une _question de choix_. C'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait tellement quand elle était avec Edward alors qu'il se battait bec et ongles pour la garder humaine, refusant d'accepter les paroles d'Alice disant que cela arriverait un jour. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice être aussi loin de la vérité auparavant. Je pourrais peut-être changer cela, mais... j'attendrais que ce soit Bella qui en parle. Quand et si elle faisait le choix de passer l'éternité avec moi, je n'hésiterais pas.

J'ai commandé les boissons, tapotant mes doigts avec impatience sur le comptoir pendant que j'attendais que la serveuse les prépare, ignorant les regards de luxure et de désirs charnels provenant d'elle et de toutes les autres femmes dans la boutique. Elle a placé les boissons dans un support, j'ai hoché la tête en remerciements et je me suis forcé à marcher normalement jusqu'aux portes, luttant contre l'envie de courir aussi rapidement que je le pouvais vers Bella alors que chaque instant semblait traîner en longueur et qu'elle me manquait terriblement.

J'ai ri de moi-même pour être si irrationnel. Nous étions séparés depuis moins d'une demi-heure et j'étais impatient d'être de nouveau avec elle, de la sentir, la toucher, la ressentir à nouveau. Sans ses émotions me bombardant comme des montagnes russes à chaque seconde, j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi, une partie qui faisait de moi qui j'étais, était absente.

La chance était avec moi, cela devait être normalement une journée maussade, j'ai donc été capable de m'éloigner à faible distance de la boutique en laissant la voiture garée devant le Starbuck. Je me suis forcé à ralentir et à prendre mon temps. Prenant ces quelques minutes pour réfléchir à mon avenir avec Bella. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais faire avec elle, partager avec elle si elle me le permettait.

Je venais à peine de tourner l'angle de la rue quand j'ai été envahi par des sentiments très intenses. C'était un mélange de frustration, de colère et une pointe de peur. Je me suis arrêté net alors que je regardais autour de moi. J'ai essayé de repérer les sentiments alors que je continuais de marcher pour me rendre à ma destination quand j'ai réalisé qu'en fait, ils venaient de la boutique.

Puis l'odeur m'a frappé. Du sang. Du sang frais et doux. _Le sang de Bella._ J'ai laissé tomber le plateau de boissons et j'ai couru vers le magasin, simplement pour voir Bella essayant désespérément d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée avec ses clés. J'ai presque été terrassé lorsque j'ai vu son apparence. Elle était échevelée, couverte de sang et en pleurs alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer suffisamment pour ouvrir la porte. _Oh, mon Dieu ! Comment a-t-elle été blessée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle saigne ? Et ce n'est pas seulement son sang... mais celui de quelqu'un d'autre également. Y a-t-il eu un accident ?_

J'ai regardé derrière elle pour voir son collègue, la bouche couverte de sang à cause d'une coupure à la lèvre. Il était penché, tenant son entrejambe avec ses mains. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder sa bouche rougie par le sang dégoulinant de son menton sur sa chemise. Puis j'ai regardé de plus près... ce n'était pas une coupure... le sang suintait de trous minuscules qui formaient un croissant parfait. _Ce n'était pas un accident._ Il avait été mordu.

J'étais debout directement en face des portes vitrées verrouillées lorsqu'un bruit menaçant a commencé à rouler du plus profond de mon ventre et a explosé dans ma gorge. J'allais le tuer et rien n'allait m'arrêter. Ce fils de pute allait payer.

Bella m'a entendu, ses beaux yeux marron foncés, également injectés de sang à présent, se sont verrouillés sur les miens. Elle pleurait, je pouvais sentir que c'étaient des larmes de colère et qu'elle n'avait pas peur pour sa vie. Elle était furieuse et frustrée de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Le connard l'avait manifestement enfermée là avec lui. Elle sanglotait alors qu'elle essayait désespérément d'ouvrir les portes, mais apparemment, elle n'arrivait pas à faire travailler correctement ses mains. Au fond de moi, j'avais l'estomac noué, je n'étais plus qu'une boule de fureur.

Je voulais donner des coups de pied dans les portes, j'avais besoin d'entendre le verre se briser en mille morceaux et craquer sous mes pieds alors que je courrais pour aller prélever du sang. Je lui ai fait signe de s'éloigner des portes et elle a secoué la tête. Je savais qu'elle pouvait sentir la fureur se déverser de moi. Elle savait, elle savait que si j'entrais là-dedans, j'allais le tuer. Elle s'est retournée vers le salaud et lui a crié de rester à distance. Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil et il a filé dans la réserve. Elle s'est retournée vers moi et a levé les mains vers moi, ses paumes à plat sur la vitre comme si elle voulait me calmer.

J'ai pressé mes mains sur la porte en miroir avec les siennes et rien qu'avec ce simple geste, même s'il y avait du verre entre nous, ma colère s'est apaisée, descendant à un niveau acceptable, moins effrayante ou accablante. Je le lui ai renvoyé en vague et j'ai remarqué qu'elle prenait une longue respiration en frissonnant profondément, puis elle a de nouveau essayé les clés. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, me capturant avec son regard alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement les portes. À la seconde où la serrure a cliqué, j'ai tiré sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et je l'ai prise dans mes bras avant qu'elle ait eu la chance de prendre une autre respiration ou de se déplacer d'un centimètre.

Avec elle dans mes bras, le parfum succulent de son sang mêlé avec l'odeur de Steven a apporté ma fureur de nouveau au premier plan. '' - Je vais le tuer, Bella. Que Dieu me pardonne, je vais le tuer. '' Tout ce que je voyais était rouge. Une pure rage animale me submergeait. L'odeur de son sang avait réveillé la bête, le venin enduisait ma bouche et recouvrait actuellement mes lèvres, les humectant. Ce n'était pas parce que je voulais son sang que mon corps réagissait de cette manière, c'était en raison du hurlement de la bête envers la personne qui l'avait fait couler.

L'odeur de son sang sur elle me donnait envie de le tuer. Immédiatement, ma mémoire est revenue au studio de danse en Arizona. J'ai rejoué le film dans ma tête. La revoyant brisée et saignant sur le sol. La même rage m'a traversé, seulement elle a été intensifiée par mille en raison de mes profonds sentiments pour elle. Je me suis efforcé d'arrêter de respirer afin que l'odeur du sang ne me pousse pas au fond du gouffre alors que j'étais en équilibre tellement précaire sur le bord.

J'ai reculé pour étudier toutes ses blessures. '' - Regarde-toi. Oh mon Dieu. '' J'ai passé mes doigts sur la coupure de son sourcil et sur les ecchymoses qui enflaient sur son visage. J'ai été heureux de voir que la majorité du sang sur son visage venait de son saignement de nez et de la blessure qu'elle avait infligée à la lèvre de Steven.

Bella s'est penchée vers moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma poitrine. À l'instant où son corps a pris contact avec le mien, j'ai commencé à lutter avec mes émotions. Le simple fait de l'avoir dans mes bras créait une sensation de calme total qui m'enveloppait, mais mon esprit et mon corps se battaient contre l'envie d'être calme. Je voulais me venger. J'avais désespérément besoin de lui faire du mal.

J'avais facilement repoussé la soif de sang, ce n'était donc pas un problème pour moi, c'était la nécessité de faire du mal à Steven que je ne voulais pas combattre. Bella m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux bruns et tout s'est effacé quand nos regards se sont verrouillés l'un à l'autre. Elle a levé les bras et a posé ses mains sur mon visage. '' - Non, Jasper. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu dois laisser tomber. Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, nous devrons nous enfuir. ''

'' - Je souhaiterais pouvoir t'écouter, Bella, parce que je sais que tu as raison, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de le laisser s'en tirer comme cela. Regarde-toi. '' Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de ses mains sur elle, ensuite l'effroi m'a submergé. '' - Jusqu'où a-t-il essayé d'aller avec toi ? '' ai-je demandé en serrant les dents. '' - T'a-t-il... T'a-t-il _touchée_? '' Je pouvais à peine sortir les mots alors que des visions de lui essayant de se forcer en elle me traversaient l'esprit.

'' - Jasper, allons-y, s'il te plaît. '' Elle s'est accrochée à ma chemise et a essayé de me tirer vers la porte. '' - Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il va très probablement le dire à la police si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit et nous allons devoir nous enfuir. Nous n'aurons jamais la paix. S'il te plaît, fais-moi plaisir. ''

'' - Bella, j'ai couru toute ma vie, où est la différence ? D'ailleurs, il ne va pas aller à la police, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Le petit ami de Bella m'a frappé parce que j'ai essayé de la violer ? Je ne crois pas. '' Au fond de moi je sentais que je voulais faire plus que simplement le battre. Je voulais assurément faire plus que cela, mais plus Bella m'a tenu, plus rationnel je suis devenu.

'' - Tu m'as à présent, Jasper. Tu peux avoir un avenir ici, avec moi maintenant. S'il te plaît, Jasper, écoute-moi, concentre-toi uniquement sur moi. Oublie-le, il n'est rien. Cela ne vaut pas la peine de foutre nos vies en l'air pour lui. '' Elle a enfoui son visage dans ma poitrine alors qu'elle continuait à parler en minimisant les faits, ses bras enroulés si étroitement autour de mon corps que même avec ma force surhumaine, il m'aurait été difficile de l'arracher de moi.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Et elle le savait également. Sa promesse d'un avenir ensemble m'a submergé comme une chaude caresse et je savais que si je voulais cela, je devrais laisser tomber. Je ressentais de la fureur, de la colère et du dégoût envers l'être humain effrayé qui devenait fou dans l'arrière-boutique. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais entendre sa respiration haletante, son cœur battant avec terreur alors qu'il attendait, essayant d'entendre si nous partions.

Sa peur était une chose palpable qui flottait dans l'air autour de moi. Dans une certaine mesure, j'ai absorbé la sensation avec une intense satisfaction, sachant à quel point il était absolument mort de peur. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'ai baissé les yeux sur Bella. '' - Je ne peux tout simplement pas ignorer cela, Bella. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux et laisser une racaille comme lui blesser quelqu'un que j'aime, je ne peux pas le faire et tu dois le comprendre. Ne voudrais-tu pas te venger de quelqu'un qui m'aurait blessé de cette façon ? S'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre que je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme cela. ''

La compréhension de ce que je disais l'a traversée et je savais qu'elle avait compris mes sentiments comme je n'avais aucun doute, ni elle non plus, que si cela avait été moi elle aurait ressenti exactement la même chose. Toutefois, elle était toujours inquiète que les actions que j'allais entreprendre envers Steven n'entraînent de nouvelles souffrances pour nous. '' - Rentrons, s'il te plaît. '' Elle a commencé à s'éloigner de moi et a essayé de me conduire vers la porte à nouveau, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas partir sans faire comprendre clairement à Steven que ses actions auraient de graves conséquences. Plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules, je me suis penché en avant pour que nos regards à Bella et à moi soient au même niveau. '' - Bella, je voudrais que tu sortes. Je vais seulement aller dans la réserve et lui parler. Je te promets que je ne vais pas le tuer. '' Elle a écarquillé les yeux alors qu'elle tentait d'évaluer mon humeur.

Je pouvais sentir son hésitation et elle a commencé à mâcher sa lèvre supérieure. Elle a regardé la réserve par-dessus mon épaule, puis a hoché légèrement la tête. '' - Je ne veux pas partir sans toi. Est-ce que je peux attendre ici ? '' a-t-elle demandé. Je savais qu'elle voulait rester pour deux raisons, parce qu'elle ne voulait réellement pas aller seule à l'extérieur, mais également parce qu'elle voulait rester pour me garder tranquille.

'' - Cela va me prendre un moment, mais je te promets que je ne vais pas le tuer. '' J'ai placé un baiser sur son front et je me suis tourné vers l'arrière de la boutique. J'avais dit que je n'allais pas le tuer, je n'avais pas dit que je n'allais pas le toucher, ai-je pensé alors que je poussais les portes de la réserve. Dès l'instant où j'ai passé par les portes et où je les ai senties se refermer derrière moi, j'ai commencé à me déplacer vers lui, aussi humainement lent que je pouvais me forcer à bouger.

Il avait la tête entre ses mains et il m'a regardé dès qu'il a entendu les portes se fermer. Il s'est immédiatement levé, ses yeux lui sortant de la tête. Un regard que j'avais vu à maintes reprises dans ma vie. Autrefois, j'aimais charmer mes victimes, apaiser leur anxiété avant de sombrer mes dents dans leurs cous. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, je voulais qu'il ait peur, vraiment très peur. Je voulais qu'il se souvienne de cet instant et à quel point il avait été proche de perdre sa vie apparemment tellement précieuse.

'' - Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je voulais seulement lui montrer que je l'aimais. '' Il a commencé à reculer devant moi alors que je continuais à me diriger vers lui. Quand il n'était plus qu'à une longueur de bras, j'ai levé les bras et j'ai lentement mis mes mains autour de son cou avant de le pousser contre le mur. Ses faibles mains humaines ont saisi mes poignets avec ce que j'étais certain d'être toute la force qu'il pouvait rassembler. Il a commencé à trembler et la peur qui l'a traversé m'a donné le plus intense sentiment de satisfaction.

Sa lèvre avait cessé de saigner, mais l'odeur de son sang était partout, j'ai donc pris suffisamment d'air pour parler. Je me suis penché le plus près possible de son visage que je le pouvais. '' - Tu ne poseras plus jamais tes yeux sur elle à nouveau. Tu vas quitter cet emploi, tu vas rester loin d'elle, tu ne lui parleras plus, ne penseras plus autant à elle, ni même rêver d'elle, sinon _je viendrais pour toi et la prochaine fois, je ne vais pas être calme et nous n'allons pas bavarder. Tu m'as compris ? ''_

Il a hoché frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. J'ai lâché son cou et j'ai libéré mes bras en les arrachant de son emprise, le regardant tomber sur le sol. Il a haleté pour prendre de l'air et a ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais j'ai levé la main pour l'arrêter.

'' - Ne dis pas un mot. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot de ta part. Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne veut pas que je te fasse du mal, je ne suis normalement pas du genre à pardonner. '' Je me suis accroupi pour me mettre à son niveau avant de m'assurer qu'il me regarde. '' - Souviens-toi de mes paroles. Je ne prends pas à la légère ce qui s'est passé ici, aujourd'hui. Tu te souviendras clairement de ce moment, car ce sera l'instant où ta vie a été épargnée. Si nos routes se croisent à nouveau, je ne serais pas aussi indulgent. ''

Je suis sorti de l'arrière-boutique pour trouver Bella faisant les cent pas à l'avant du magasin. Dès qu'elle a senti ma présence, elle a levé les yeux et a couru vers moi, se jetant dans mes bras et m'embrassant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

'' - Bella, ma chérie, autant j'aimerais continuer à t'embrasser. '' ai-je dit alors qu'elle continuait à faire pleuvoir des baisers sur mon visage. '' - Je pense réellement que ce serait mieux si nous limitions nos contacts jusqu'à ce que tu te sois nettoyée. '' Autant j'étais en contrôle de ma soif, c'était réellement pousser le bouchon un peu loin de m'embrasser alors qu'elle avait encore du sang qui restait sur son visage et sur ses vêtements. Sang que je me suis retrouvé à vouloir désespérément lécher sur sa peau.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée ! '' Elle a fait un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de moi et a posé ses mains sur sa bouche.

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, nous allons simplement nous tirer d'ici. '' J'ai dû serrer fermement les dents pour éviter de me lécher les lèvres afin de capturer la moindre trace de son sang délicieux. J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la porte, ne nous arrêtant que pour qu'elle puisse prendre son sac qui était resté sur le sol près de l'entrée. Nous sommes rapidement arrivés dans la rue où j'étais garé et je l'ai gentiment installée dans la voiture. Arrivé sur la route, j'ai démarré sur les chapeaux de roues et j'ai roulé aussi vite que possible afin de mettre rapidement de la distance entre Bella et les événements horribles qui venaient de se produire.

J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la route alors que Bella fouillait dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sorte des lingettes et elle s'est mise à se nettoyer. Elle a enlevé son chandail et l'a caché profondément dans son sac, ne la laissant avec rien de plus qu'un débardeur serré, ce qui a provoqué une autre soif à l'arrière de mon esprit. Elle avait l'air tellement extraordinaire que je voulais m'arrêter sur le bord de la route et lui montrer à quel point elle avait l'air bien. Le besoin irrationnel de la marquer comme mienne a repris quand j'ai pensé à _lui_ posant ses mains sur elle et sa bouche répugnante sur la sienne. Cependant, je savais que ce n'était pas le moment le plus approprié pour cet exercice particulier et j'ai tourné mes yeux sur la route en essayant d'ignorer le fait que mon pantalon était brusquement devenu extrêmement serré.

Bella est restée calme alors qu'elle continuait à faire de son mieux pour éliminer les restes de sang sur ses mains et son visage, mais sa curiosité au sujet de ce qui s'était passé entre Steven et moi était palpable.

'' - Je ne l'ai pas tué, Bella. J'avais promis de ne pas le faire. '' ai-je dit dans l'espoir de calmer son esprit.

'' - Je sais. Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas dès l'instant où tu me l'avais promis. Je me demandais ce que tu lui avais dit. '' Elle s'est tournée légèrement vers moi et s'est appuyée contre la portière alors qu'elle attendait ma réponse.

'' - Je lui ai dit que s'il savait ce qui était bon pour lui, il devait disparaître de ta vie ou c'est moi qui le ferais disparaître. Point. '' Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil en attendant sa réaction et en espérant qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi pour l'avoir menacé.

'' - Bien, je suis contente. J'espère que tu lui as fait peur. '' Elle a regardé à travers le pare-brise et a croisé les mains devant elle. Un petit rire lui a échappé. '' - Tu sais ce qui est ironique ?... Pot de colle m'a dit de rester loin de _toi_. Il m'a dit que tu étais dangereux. '' Elle a ri de nouveau, mais j'ai remarqué que la chair de poule venait d'éclater partout sur sa peau. '' - Il n'a réellement aucune idée à quel point il avait raison, pas vrai ? ''

Elle s'est frottée les bras d'un air absent. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait froid où parce que l'épreuve était terminée. J'ai tendu la main et j'ai mis le chauffage au cas ou elle aurait froid dans son petit débardeur. Elle m'a souri avec gratitude. J'ai relâché le souffle que j'avais retenu pendant quelque temps et je me suis immédiatement détendu. Le pire était passé et elle allait récupérer.

Dès que nous nous sommes approchés d'un tronçon de forêt, je me suis garé. Je savais que je devais chasser avant d'aller plus loin parce que les événements de la journée avaient été assez difficiles et je ne voulais pas risquer de faire le long trajet du retour sans m'arrêter. Cela me prenait chaque parcelle de ma volonté pour pouvoir lutter contre les pulsions qui avaient surgies depuis que j'avais vu et senti son sang.

Tandis que Bella m'avait complètement calmé un peu plus tôt pour que je ne tue pas Steven à la boutique, il me restait toujours l'envie qui augmentait en raison de l'odeur succulente de son sang qui traînait encore dans la voiture. J'avais envie de l'avoir dans mes bras, d'être à l'intérieur d'elle, de la revendiquer comme m'appartenant pendant que je savourerais ce parfum qui était si puissant, tellement puissant. J'ai saisi le volant jusqu'à ce que mes doigts deviennent blancs, luttant contre le besoin qui se réveillait à cause de ces pulsions supplémentaires, la nécessité de revenir en arrière et de tuer Steven. '' - J'ai besoin de sortir un peu, Bella. Tu seras en sécurité ici, je ne serais pas loin. ''

Bien que je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'y aille, elle comprenait à quel point il était important que je le fasse. Je suis sorti de la voiture et j'ai fermé la portière derrière moi. J'ai couru dans la forêt et j'ai pisté le premier animal que j'ai senti. J'ai travaillé rapidement sur celui-ci et j'ai disposé de la carcasse. Il n'a guère contribué à assouvir les appétits qui avaient surgi en moi et ce n'était pas de la faim pour le sang de Bella.

Étant loin de l'influence apaisante de Bella, l'envie irrésistible de revenir trouver Steven m'a de nouveau consumé. Jamais auparavant je n'avais autant voulu tuer un être humain pour le simple plaisir d'apporter la mort elle-même. Je ne voulais pas de son sang, je n'aurais jamais permis à son essence répugnante de toucher ma bouche. Je voulais le déchirer membre par membre pour ce qu'il avait fait à Bella et j'allais faire la même chose à chaque homme qui ne ferait simplement que penser à lui faire quelque chose comme cela.

Bella était tellement forte et courageuse. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de sentiment de peur venant d'elle, ce qui aurait été probablement la réaction la plus rationnelle devant ce genre de situation. Si Bella avait pu tenir tête à James sans reculer, Steven n'avait aucune chance. Il ne me restait plus qu'à obtenir l'histoire complète de Bella pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne pouvais seulement que remercier le Seigneur d'être revenu et de ne pas avoir été absent trop longtemps avant que quelque chose de plus grave se soit produit.

Mon esprit a commencé à être submergé en pensant à tous les scénarios qui auraient pu survenir s'il avait pu prendre le contrôle sur elle. Je suis tombé à genoux dans l'herbe humide de la forêt et j'ai mis ma tête dans mes mains en frissonnant à l'idée des avantages qu'il aurait pu en tirer. Un terrible poids m'a écrasé en pensant à elle étant blessée de n'importe quelle façon. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait s'il lui avait sérieusement nui ? J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel et j'ai laissé échapper un énorme rugissement, la forêt est immédiatement devenue complètement silencieuse. _Je savais exactement ce que j'aurais fait._ Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit. _J'aimais Bella. Je l'aimais plus que de raison et je ne pourrais jamais exister sans elle._

Lentement, je me suis remis sur mes pieds, j'ai pris une profonde respiration et je suis retourné vers la voiture. À l'instant, où j'ai posé les yeux sur Bella qui m'attendait patiemment dans la voiture, le calme a déferlé sur moi à nouveau et j'ai senti un poids se lever de mes épaules. C'était tout simplement incroyable, rien que la voir me détendait, comment avec le plus léger des contacts et peu de mots, elle me ramenait dans le présent, elle me permettait de voir à travers ma soif, ma rage et m'aidait à gérer les choses clairement et rationnellement. Personne n'avait jamais été en mesure de m'atteindre quand ma soif avait le contrôle. Alice avait essayé pendant des décennies et n'avait jamais réussi. Bella avait franchi cet obstacle en l'espace de seulement quelques semaines, elle s'était jetée dans mon cœur, obligeant toute ma solitude et ma colère à en sortir et je n'allais jamais la laisser partir.

Nous avons roulé pendant le reste du trajet en silence. Je lui tenais la main en frottant des cercles sur sa paume, en appréciant les petites vagues de confort et de calme qui flottaient à l'intérieur du véhicule. Nous sommes arrivés à la maison et je l'ai portée dans la salle de bain où je lui ai immédiatement préparé un bain moussant. J'ai enlevé lentement ses vêtements, j'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient sales, comme si elle avait été à terre à un moment donné. La soulevant, je l'ai déposée dans le bain, enlevant doucement ses cheveux de son visage et en plaçant un baiser sur son front. J'ai ramassé ses vêtements, je les ai amenés dans la cuisine et je les ai placés dans un sac en plastique.

Son sac était posé dans l'entrée. J'en ai sorti le chandail qu'elle avait enlevé dans la voiture et je l'ai placé dans le sac en plastique que j'ai ensuite fermé hermétiquement et je l'ai placé à l'extérieur de la maison. Je ne voulais jamais revoir ces vêtements à nouveau. Quand je suis rentré dans la salle de bain, j'ai remarqué que Bella avait déjà lavé son visage, le nettoyant de tout le sang restant. Elle avait une marque rouge sur une de ses joues et une petite coupure sur son sourcil. Rien qui ne nécessitait de soins médicaux, mais cela m'a tout de même mis en colère qu'elle doive porter un rappel de ce qu'il lui avait fait pour les deux prochains jours.

Assis à côté de la baignoire, j'ai frotté ma main le long de son bras. Elle m'a timidement souri. '' - Je suis désolée. '' A-t-elle murmuré en baissant les yeux.

'' - Tu es désolée ? Et pour quoi donc ? '' ai-je demandé, étonné qu'elle ait l'impression de devoir s'excuser de quelque chose.

'' - J'ai simplement l'impression que je fais du mal à chaque personne qui décide de me laisser entrer dans sa vie. '' A-t-elle marmonné alors qu'elle jouait avec ses mains.

'' - Ce n'est pas vrai. En outre, je ne vais jamais un seul instant vouloir qu'il en soit autrement. Tu es ma vie à présent, Bella. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer ce qui s'est passé de ton esprit, afin que tu ne puisses plus jamais avoir à y penser à nouveau. '' Je l'ai tirée aussi proche de moi que je le pouvais, bien que le bord de la baignoire nous séparait. Elle m'a regardé et m'a souri.

'' - Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement non plus et je ne veux certainement pas effacer cela de mon esprit. Tu m'as montré encore aujourd'hui à quel point tu es fort, à quel point tu te contrôles quand il s'agit de ta soif. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de toi ou plus amoureuse de toi que je le suis à cet instant précis, Jasper. '' Elle m'a tiré vers elle pour me donner un baiser qui s'est approfondi à la seconde où nos lèvres sont entrées en contact.

J'avais besoin de me sentir proche d'elle, d'être avec elle de toutes les manières que je pouvais. La soulevant hors du bain, j'ai sorti une serviette de l'armoire et je l'ai enroulée autour d'elle, rompant à peine le contact. Je l'ai emportée dans mes bras et je me suis dirigé vers la chambre, j'étais simplement déterminé à montrer à Bella à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle dans ma vie, combien je la voulais et à quel point je l'aimais profondément.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-quatre**

 **POV Bella**

Le soleil du matin a illuminé la chambre beaucoup trop tôt. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, chaque centimètre de mon corps me faisait mal. Quelques bonnes courbatures et quelques mauvaises douleurs. J'ai été heureuse de voir que cette fois, Jasper était toujours là quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, me tenant encore contre son corps froid. Souriante, je me suis blottie encore plus proche de lui en soupirant de contentement alors que je regardais le bord du lac par la fenêtre. C'était tellement paisible ici. Je pourrais tout oublier et faire semblant que rien d'autre n'existait. Ce week-end m'avait fourni quelques-uns des moments les plus incroyables de ma vie, comme quelques-uns des pires. Je redoutais de devoir retourner à la vie réelle, de faire face au travail et d'avoir la longue conversation que j'avais remise à plus tard avec Jacob.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te rend si pensive ce matin, mon amour ? '' A demandé Jasper en passant lentement ses doigts sur toute la longueur de mes cheveux pour travailler sur les nœuds.

'' - J'espérais simplement pouvoir rester ici pour toujours et ne jamais voir une personne vivante. ''

'' - L'éternité pourrait très facilement être organisée. '' a dit Jasper, très sérieusement.

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui alors qu'il me regardait, son visage reflétant la gravité avec laquelle il avait fait sa déclaration, mais je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment prendre son commentaire, avait-il dit ce que je pensais qu'il avait dit ? J'ai décidé de l'ignorer et je me suis tournée vers la fenêtre à nouveau. J'ai immédiatement commencé à penser de nouveau à Jacob et j'ai réfléchi sur la façon dont j'allais pouvoir réparer cette relation. J'allais devoir prendre sur moi et l'appeler aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas le retarder davantage. Il était trop important à mes yeux pour le laisser mijoter dans sa colère plus longtemps.

'' - Tu es vraiment une boule de nerfs, ce matin. '' A-t-il souri.

'' - Je sais, je suis désolée. Je pensais simplement à Jacob. J'aimerais bien savoir comment faire pour que le fait que nous soyons ensemble soit acceptable pour lui. Il ne l'acceptera jamais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit furieux contre moi ou qu'il ne veuille plus être mon ami. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. ''

'' - Il va surmonter cela, Bella. Il est simplement en colère pour le moment. Je dois admettre que si j'étais à sa place, je me sentirais exactement de la même manière. Il t'aime, il ne va pas t'exclure complètement de sa vie. '' Jasper avait prononcé ces paroles comme s'il ne doutait pas de leurs véracités.

'' - Merci. '' Je me suis tournée dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

'' - Pour quoi ? ''

'' - Pour me dire exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre et de me laisser travailler sur mes propres problèmes et sur mes émotions. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu manipuler mes émotions, mais tu as pris le temps de me parler pour changer mon humeur. Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile pour toi non plus à cause du fait que je suis très proche de lui et que je l'aime. ''

'' - La seule chose qui me dérange, c'est qu'il soit un jeune loup-garou et, par conséquent, qu'il n'ait pas le plein contrôle de lui-même. As-tu déjà vu ce qui arrive quand un loup perd le contrôle ? Pas même leurs proches sont en sécurité. '' Il a accentué la dernière phrase comme s'il cherchait à l'ancrer dans ma tête. J'ai pensé à Sam et à Emily et à ses horribles cicatrices. Oui, je savais _exactement_ ce qui arrivait quand un loup perdait le contrôle. Emily portait la preuve de ce qui était chaque jour un rappel pour Sam de la façon dont il l'avait presque tuée.

J'ai senti Jasper se raidir légèrement en lisant mes émotions. '' - Oh, je vois. '' A-t-il murmuré en hochant légèrement la tête quand il a reconnu mes sentiments et, sans un mot, a compris qu'en fait, j'étais parfaitement consciente du danger dans lequel Jacob pouvait me mettre et des conséquences dudit danger. Toutefois, toujours égal à lui-même, Jasper n'a pas insisté davantage sur la question et n'a pas non plus essayé de me faire changer d'avis. Au lieu de cela, il a été réconforté par le fait que je faisais confiance à Jacob et que je ne voulais pas lui tourner le dos à cause de ce qu'il était tout comme je ne pourrais pas lui tourner le dos à lui non plus. J'ai regardé la pendule et j'ai réalisé que je ferais mieux de me bouger le cul si je voulais être à l'heure en cours.

'' - Je suppose que je devrais me lever et aller prendre une douche. Nous avons cours ce matin et puisque c'est une belle journée ensoleillée, on dirait que je vais devoir y aller seule. '' J'ai fait la moue alors que je commençais à sortir du lit quand Jasper m'a tirée vers lui.

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui. Tu viens juste de traverser l'enfer. Tout simplement parce que j'ai eu affaire avec Steven hier ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas toujours une menace. Que vas-tu faire si tu tombes sur lui ? Non, tu n'y vas pas aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, attends que je puisse être avec toi. '' Il me tenait tellement fort que j'avais du mal à respirer. _Ouah, il ne veut vraiment pas que je parte._

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas me cacher ici éternellement. Penses-tu sérieusement qu'après l'avoir menacé hier, il va de nouveau revenir près de moi ? J'en doute sérieusement. En outre, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre certaines choses dans mon appartement et l'un de nous doit aller en cours pour avoir les notes afin que nous ne soyons pas tous les deux en échec. Je te le promets, je vais aller en cours, me rendre directement à mon appartement, puis revenir immédiatement ici. Je ne vais aller nulle part près du magasin, il ne connaît pas mes horaires de cours, je ne vais donc pas l'y voir et tu as besoin de rester ici et d'aller chasser. Je vais donc être très bien en y allant par moi-même. '' Alors que je disais ces paroles, je me suis demandée comment j'allais retourner à l'université si Jasper n'y allait pas.

'' - Pourquoi je ne t'y conduirais pas et ensuite je chasserais à proximité ? De cette façon, je ne serais pas loin. ''

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire cela. Autant que je le voudrais, tu ne peux pas être avec moi à chaque instant de chaque jour. Il ne peut pas me faire de mal, il ne me blessera pas, tu t'es occupé de cela. Laisse-moi au moins faire cela par moi-même. ''

Il a accepté à contrecœur, ce qui m'a de nouveau surprise. J'avais été tellement prête à avoir une dispute. Je commençais réellement à apprécier le fait d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne cherchait pas à discuter sur tout ce que je disais. Jasper prenait réellement mes opinions et mes sentiments très au sérieux. '' - Tu peux prendre ma voiture, mais si tu ne fais seulement que le voir à moins de trois cents mètres de toi, je veux que tu cries, que tu cours, que tu fasses ce que tu peux faire pour le garder loin de toi. Et je veux que tu m'appelles toutes les heures pour me faire savoir que tu vas bien. ''

'' - À trois cents mètres, vraiment ? Penses-tu que ce soit suffisamment loin ? Je ne suis même pas sûre que je serais en mesure de le voir s'il était réellement à cette distance. '' l'ai-je taquiné.

'' - Ce n'est pas drôle, Bella. S'il est dans le même État que toi, c'est encore trop proche à mon goût. Nous venons seulement de nous trouver l'un l'autre, je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre pour rien au monde. '' A-t-il dit très sérieusement avant de s'arrêter. '' - Que vas-tu faire au sujet de ton travail ? '' A-t-il demandé. Je savais ce qu'il voulait et j'ai aimé qu'il ne l'ait pas formulé comme une demande.

'' - Je ne sais pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cela ne devrait pas être réellement un problème s'il n'est plus là. Je n'irais évidemment pas travailler s'il était présent, ce serait trop bizarre. Mais cela me gênerait de laisser le propriétaire dans le pétrin en démissionnant, surtout si Pot de colle a pris tes menaces au sérieux et a déjà lui-même démissionné. D'autre part, je dois travailler pour couvrir mes dépenses. '' J'ai haussé les épaules parce que je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'allais faire. En fait, j'aimais particulièrement cet emploi et je voulais continuer à travailler afin d'avoir mon propre argent. Je craignais de devoir puiser davantage dans l'argent venant des assurances.

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler, Bella. J'ai plus que suffisamment... '' Il a coupé ses paroles quand il a remarqué l'éclat que je lui envoyais. '' - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous pourrions finaliser les choses, partager les frais de manières à ce que tu n'aies pas à te soucier de trop de choses. ''

'' - Finaliser les choses ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? '' Je l'ai regardé en plissant les yeux.

'' - Tu pourrais emménager avec moi. Tu n'aurais pas à travailler, il n'y a pas de loyer à payer ni d'hypothèque, je possède carrément l'endroit. Tu pourrais acheter ta nourriture et tes vêtements, je ne vais pas interférer avec cela. ''

'' - Tu ne crois pas que nous précipitons un peu les choses ? '' ai-je demandé, je voulais être avec lui à chaque seconde, mais sauter réellement le pas en me déplaçant chez lui était vraiment un grand pas.

'' - Non. ''

J'ai attendu qu'il m'en dise plus, qu'il s'explique davantage ou qu'il essaye de discuter de la question, mais Jasper était un homme peu loquace. Il m'a simplement regardée avec un visage calme et détendu, comme si la discussion était terminée et qu'il n'avait rien de plus à dire pour me convaincre.

'' - Nous sommes lundi, Jasper. Nous nous sommes seulement déclarés nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre vendredi. Je pense que c'est un peu précipiter les choses. ''

'' - Vas-tu passer la soirée ici après ta journée ? '' a-t-il demandé calmement.

'' - Oui. ''

'' - Et demain ? ''

'' - Euh, oui ? '' Je lui avais répondu, mais sous la forme d'une question.

'' - Et le jour d'après ? '' a-t-il continué.

'' - D'accord, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je vais probablement être ici tous les soirs, si tu veux de moi. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait gagner ce petit débat.

'' - Alors pourquoi garder ton appartement si tu vas être ici en permanence ? C'est simplement un gaspillage d'argent et je sais que tu détestes le faire. '' M'a-t-il taquinée avec ces derniers mots.

J'ai légèrement hésité, puis j'ai baissé les yeux sur mes mains, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Ce serait jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres de garder l'appartement si je finissais ici tous les soirs et Jasper ne serait pas à l'aise de rester chez moi en permanence, c'était tellement petit et il ne pourrait pas sortir s'il y avait du soleil. Toutefois, la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit quand j'ai pensé à abandonner réellement mon appartement, c'était : où irais-je s'il me quittait comme Edward l'avait fait ? Je n'aurais alors nulle part où aller. Au moins, si je gardais mon appartement, je n'aurais pas besoin de tout recommencer à zéro.

Jasper m'a tirée vers lui et m'a positionnée de manière à ce que je sois en face de lui. Il a posé ses mains sur ma taille et m'a installée sur ses genoux. Il a très calmement mis ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et m'a regardée profondément dans les yeux, me montrant à quel point mes sentiments l'avaient blessé. J'ai eu honte d'avoir immédiatement pensé à la souffrance qu'Edward m'avait causée. C'était injuste de ma part de penser que Jasper ferait la même chose alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais donné aucune indication qu'il ferait une chose pareille, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. '' - Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne vais pas te quitter. Ne me compare pas à lui. Ne doute pas de mes sentiments pour toi. ''

'' - Je ne te compare pas à lui. Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme cela. '' Ai-je dit pour me défendre car il avait mal interprété mon appréhension. '' - Je suis simplement inquiète de précipiter les choses. J'ai foncé tête baissée la première fois et regarde où cela m'a conduite. Je m'efforce d'apprendre à partir de mes erreurs. Je ne pourrais pas revivre quelque chose comme cela à nouveau. Que vais-je faire si tu décides que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Que c'est trop difficile de rester avec moi en permanence à cause de ta soif ? Que va-t-on faire si cela devient trop difficile parce que mon odeur couvrira chaque centimètre de cet endroit ? Je ne veux pas te faire cela. '' Il a baissé la tête, mais j'ai vu le regard dans ses yeux... il était absolument déchirant et je me suis sentie très mal d'avoir mis cela sur le tapis. Pourtant, ce que je ressentais venant de lui avait évolué, changeant de la tristesse à une joie immense en quelques secondes. Quand il a levé la tête, ses yeux dorés étaient presque en feu.

'' - Bella, pour aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, je me suis posé des questions, recherchant quelque chose qui avait disparu en moi, quelque chose qui me ferait sentir entier. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Quand j'étais avec Maria et que je combattais dans les guerres, j'étais malheureux et vide à l'intérieur, je savais que je n'étais pas à l'endroit où je devais me trouver. ''

'' - Quand Alice m'a trouvé et m'a montré une nouvelle façon de vivre, oui, j'étais heureux, mais là encore, je sentais qu'il y avait davantage, autre chose et que c'était cela que je devais trouver et qui finalement me compléterait, qui scellerait le trou que je sentais au fond de moi et qui me permettrait d'être enfin celui que j'étais censé être. Cela fait plus d'un siècle que je ressens de l'inquiétude, incapable de me calmer et d'être en paix. Tu es alors entrée dans ma vie. Lors de notre première rencontre, je ne me suis pas ouvert à toi. Je n'étais pas prêt, nous n'étions pas prêts, ce n'était pas le moment. '' Il a ouvert la bouche pour continuer, mais je l'ai interrompu.

'' - Notre temps ? ''

'' - Oui, notre temps. Je crois réellement que nous étions faits pour être ensemble, nous n'étions pas prêts pour cela à l'époque. Je pense que nous avions besoin de passer par tout ce que nous avons eu avec Alice et Edward afin que nous puissions nous rendre compte que nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre pour réaliser que tous les autres amours que nous avions vécus n'étaient pas suffisant. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je ne ressens pas la soif de ma bête, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être sur le point de perdre le contrôle en permanence, je n'ai pas envie d'être le monstre que j'avais l'habitude d'être, je me sens calme, complet, entier. ''

'' - C'est ce que tu as fait pour moi, Bella. Tu as placé ton cœur dans cet endroit vide dans mon âme et que tu as finalement rempli. Ton cœur bat pour nous deux à présent. Je t'aime si profondément. Je sais déjà que si quelque chose devait t'arriver, je serais perdu. Hier n'a fait que me confirmer cela. '' Il s'est penché en avant et m'a doucement embrassée.

Je suis restée sans voix. Mes yeux brûlaient des larmes qui avaient débordé et qui coulaient à présent sur mon visage. Comment pouvais-je avoir autant de chance et mériter cet homme parfait assis devant moi ? Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, pouvais-je me permettre de ressentir le véritable bonheur ?

'' - Jasper, je t'aime aussi, tellement que cela me fait peur parce que c'est si rapide et si puissant. Mais il n'y a pas seulement que toi et moi dans cette situation. Je dois également tenir compte de Jacob, il est ma famille. ''

'' - Mais, Bella, tu ne vois pas ? C' _est_ seulement toi et moi à présent, oublie tous les autres. Tout cela va se mettre en place, je te le promets. Jacob a Raven, il va fonder une famille avec elle, mais il sera là pour toi, je le sais. Il ne t'abandonnera pas, mais tu as besoin de penser à toi, cesse de sacrifier ton bonheur pour plaire à tout le monde. Concentre-toi seulement sur nous, ici, maintenant. ''

Il m'a abaissée lentement sur le lit, embrassant mon cou, faisant glisser délicatement sa langue de ma jugulaire à mon épaule entraînant le blocage de ma respiration dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me montrer sa maîtrise, qu'il pouvait résister alors qu'il était près de cette partie tellement délicieuse de mon corps, je n'ai ressenti aucune peur, je trouvais cela extrêmement érotique.

Mes mains se sont posées sur son dos et j'ai senti chaque mouvement de ses muscles alors qu'il se déplaçait sur moi. Il a continué à m'embrasser en descendant plus bas pour aller à la rencontre de ses mains qui effleuraient à présent les côtés de mes seins. Chaque baiser, mordillement ou pincement envoyaient mes hormones en orbite. Nous venions de passer la moitié de la nuit à faire l'amour, mais mon corps était prêt et impatient d'avoir plus.

Je n'arriverais jamais à avoir assez de lui. Il avait aimé lentement et délicatement chaque centimètre de mon corps et je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Je l'ai repoussé, ignorant le regard sur son visage, j'étais certaine qu'il pensait que je voulais qu'il arrête. Me mettant sur mes genoux, j'ai placé mes mains sur sa poitrine et j'ai appuyé de tout mon poids sur lui jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le matelas.

'' - C'est à mon tour de te donner du plaisir. '' ai-je dit alors que je commençais à embrasser sa mâchoire en suivant la même route qu'il avait pris sur moi, faisant glisser ma langue le long de son cou exactement au même endroit que lui et il a hoqueté.

'' - Est-ce que ça va ? '' ai-je demandé, inquiète qu'il puisse ne pas aimer cela. Il se mordait la lèvre alors qu'il me regardait à travers ses yeux mi-clos et il a hoché la tête. '' - Puis-je continuer à le faire ? '' ai-je demandé ne sachant pas si je devais poursuivre.

'' - S'il te plaît, oui. ''

J'ai baissé la tête et répété mes mouvements, mais cette fois, j'ai légèrement effleuré sa peau avec mes dents alors qu'il levait ses hanches et appuyait fermement son érection contre moi.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point cette sensation est extraordinaire. ''

J'ai continué ma route le long de sa clavicule, le mordillant et le suçant doucement alors que je descendais plus bas jusqu'à ce que je touche un de ses mamelons très tendus. Seigneur, il avait un goût tellement doux. J'en ai pris un dans ma bouche et j'ai roulé ma langue autour de lui. Les genoux de Jasper se sont levés en réaction à la prise d'un de ses mamelons entre mes dents et j'ai tiré légèrement dessus, ce qui m'a fait avancer un peu plus, j'étais donc à présent assise sur son membre très excité.

J'ai commencé à me déplacer d'avant en arrière sur lui, ne lui permettant pas d'entrer, mais me frottant de haut en bas sur sa longueur. J'ai continué à lécher et sucer toute la surface de son torse musclé alors que je me balançais plus rapidement sur lui. Je pouvais sentir mon efficacité parce que je brûlais et fondais en même temps et ce lent mouvement de broyage était aussi bon pour moi que pour lui.

J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et sa tête était à nouveau penchée sur ses épaules, il avait les yeux fermés et il gémissait doucement. Il était tellement sexy comme cela, je voulais dévorer chaque centimètre de lui. Descendant lentement plus bas, il a gémi à la perte quand je me suis levée. J'ai effleuré la longueur de ses hanches avec ma langue, les pinçant doucement alors que je le prenais dans le creux de ma main, le massant lentement alors qu'il se mettait à ronronner bruyamment.

'' - Bella, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais. ''

'' - Hum... Je crois que j'ai une petite idée. '' lui ai-je répondu alors que mes mains faisaient leur chemin vers son érection palpitante, le travaillant de haut en bas. J'ai embrassé doucement la pointe, ce qui l'a fait se dresser verticalement.

'' - Non. '' A-t-il hoqueté alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la tête du lit. '' - Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne sais pas ce que le venin va te faire. Ce n'est pas le même venin que celui que tu sens quand nous nous embrassons. ''

J'ai rampé lentement sur le lit, en espérant que cela avait l'air séduisant afin qu'il soit de nouveau à ma portée. '' - Et si je fais seulement cela ? '' J'ai gardé mes yeux verrouillés sur les siens alors que je faisais courir ma langue sur le côté jusqu'en haut avant de redescendre. '' - Est-ce que c'est bien ? ''

Ses mains serraient les draps et il ne pouvait pas former de mots. J'ai compris à son langage corporel et à son expression que c'était en fait, très bien. J'ai continué à mordiller, lécher, sucer et donner de petits coups de langue sur toute la surface de son pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse le supporter plus longtemps. Quand j'ai commencé à le gratter avec mes dents, il s'est déplacé tellement vite qu'avant même de pouvoir cligner des yeux, il m'avait renversée sur le dos et s'était glissé à l'intérieur de moi.

J'ai eu le souffle coupé à cette incroyable sensation, cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais imaginé. Chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, cela semblait être meilleur que la fois précédente. Son désir pour moi m'a submergée, s'enveloppant autour de moi comme une autre paire de bras, m'enserrant fermement et promettant de ne jamais me laisser partir. Le frottement de cette froideur se déplaçant rapidement à l'intérieur de mon centre chaud nous a amenés tous les deux à un orgasme bouleversant.

Nous nous sommes écroulés ensemble, haletant pour reprendre notre souffle, moi par nécessité, Jasper en raison du fait qu'il s'était ouvert pour percevoir mes sentiments tout en projetant les siens. Il a passé lentement ses mains sur mon corps alors qu'il glissait hors de moi, mon corps manquant immédiatement sa présence pendant qu'il roulait sur son côté. Je l'ai regardé enlever rapidement le préservatif avant de se tourner vers moi. J'ai secoué la tête. _La vitesse de vampire_. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il en avait mis un.

Après quelques instants de calme, c'est à contrecœur que je me suis arrachée de lui pour me diriger vers la douche. Alors que j'aurais aimé rester au lit avec lui toute la journée, hé bien, peut-être même faire plus que rester au lit, j'avais un certain nombre de choses dont je devais m'occuper aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de trouver ce que j'allais faire au sujet de mon travail, appeler Jacob pendant que j'étais seule et récupérer un certain nombre d'articles dans mon appartement.

Jasper m'a préparé une collation que je pouvais emporter et manger pendant que je conduisais. Nous avons marché main dans la main jusqu'au garage en silence. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte, il aurait préféré que j'attende jusqu'à la tombée du jour afin de venir avec moi, mais je voulais réellement avoir du temps pour réfléchir à plusieurs choses. Je savais que j'aimais Jasper et je n'avais aucun doute que je voulais être avec lui et passer à l'étape suivante, mais peu importait à quel point Jasper était rassurant au sujet de Jacob, j'avais besoin d'arranger les choses avec lui avant que notre relation ne soit définitivement endommagée.

Jasper a ouvert la porte du garage et m'a remis les clés. J'ai regardé la Porsche avec nervosité, et j'ai commencé à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. C'était une voiture très puissante et je n'aimerais pas être celle qui serait responsable de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Jasper m'a regardée et a souri, il a posé les mains sur mes épaules et m'a légèrement tournée vers la droite. Un énorme sourire a immédiatement traversé mon visage quand j'ai découvert que je regardais un camion flambant neuf.

'' - Je ne veux pas conduire la voiture dans la neige, elle ne ferait jamais le trajet jusqu'à la maison. Ceci est donc mon véhicule pour l'hiver, j'ai pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise en conduisant celui-là. '' Il a passé ses bras autour de moi et a déposé un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

'' - Tu penses correctement. Je l'adore ! '' J'ai sauté dans ses bras et je l'ai embrassé durement sur les lèvres. Il a commencé à répondre en me rapprochant de lui, une main se faufilant furtivement dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre se glissait sur le bas de mon dos, me pressant contre lui, mais j'ai reculé. '' - Oh, non, si nous commençons cela à nouveau, je n'irais pas en cours. Gardons cette pensée et ces actions pour plus tard. ''

J'ai sauté dans le camion et je suis sortie du garage en passant devant Jasper alors qu'il se tenait près de la porte pour me regarder partir. J'ai commencé lentement à me diriger vers le bas de l'allée quand je l'ai regardé dans le rétroviseur, j'ai vu un regard d'angoisse sur son visage. Écrasant les freins, j'ai rapidement détaché la ceinture de sécurité et j'ai ouvert la porte. Avant que mes pieds ne touchent le sol, Jasper m'avait prise dans ses bras et nous avons fondu l'un dans l'autre, nous embrassant passionnément, nos mains nous saisissant l'un l'autre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

'' - Je serais de retour en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de te manquer. '' Ai-je murmuré entre deux baisers.

'' - Tu me manques déjà. Je n'aime vraiment pas que tu y ailles seule, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. '' A-t-il dit alors qu'il me serrait fermement contre sa poitrine.

'' - Tout ira bien. Tu ressens simplement une inquiétude résiduelle à cause d'hier. Je vais m'absenter pendant quelques heures et nous pourrons continuer cela quand je serais de retour. '' Je lui ai donné un dernier baiser brûlant avant de nous lâcher l'un l'autre et je suis remontée dans le camion. J'ai mis le moteur en route et j'ai commencé à rouler, me retournant pour le voir toujours debout en se frottant la poitrine comme s'il ressentait une espèce de douleur. Mon cœur s'est brisé en voyant l'expression sur son visage, mais je me suis obligée à continuer à rouler. J'allais seulement en cours, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il était simplement un peu surprotecteur à cause de ce qui s'était passé hier.

Étonnamment, avec toutes les distractions et le retard que j'avais pris pour quitter Jasper, je suis tout de même revenue en ville avec du temps à perdre avant d'aller en cours. J'ai alors décidé d'utiliser ce temps supplémentaire pour m'arrêter en premier à mon appartement au lieu de le faire après les cours. J'ai dressé une liste des choses que je voulais prendre dans mon l'esprit.

Je me suis garée en face de mon immeuble et je me suis dirigée vers les escaliers pour être immédiatement frappée par un sentiment de solitude. Jasper avait raison, je ne voulais pas rester seule ici alors que je savais qu'il m'attendait chez lui. Je n'étais même pas dans mon appartement et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de sortir d'ici. J'ai mis la clé dans la serrure et j'ai ouvert lentement la porte en me penchant pour ramasser les prospectus du week-end et les courriers indésirables qui s'étaient accumulés pendant mon absence.

J'ai feuilleté distraitement les publicités alors que j'entrais dans l'appartement, je me suis retournée vers la porte pour faire glisser le verrou quand j'ai ressenti une impression de malaise ramper sur ma peau. Les poils à l'arrière de mon cou se sont hérissés quand j'ai brusquement reconnu le sentiment qui me traversait.

 _Je n'étais pas seule._

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	35. Chapitre 35

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-cinq**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai lentement commencé à me retourner quand j'ai été poussée avec force contre la porte. Ma joue a été projetée contre la surface alors que je sentais la froideur de la main pressée contre ma tête s'infiltrer à travers mes cheveux, me refroidissant jusqu'à l'os.

'' - Bien, bien, bien, j'ai attendu très longtemps pour ces retrouvailles, Bella. '' Une voix féminine a chuchoté à mon oreille. _Non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible_. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis sentie être retournée par la main glacée qui s'était retirée de l'arrière de ma tête. Lentement, j'ai ouvert les yeux pour me trouver face à face avec mon pire cauchemar.

 _Victoria._

Et elle n'était pas seule.

Deux vampires à l'air très menaçant se trouvaient juste derrière elle, leurs yeux rouges sang regardant chacun de mes mouvements. Un des hommes était très grand, aussi grand que Jacob, et avait un teint olivâtre, ce que j'ai immédiatement trouvé bizarre puisqu'il était également très pâle. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts sur son crâne et il y avait une aura de cruauté autour de lui. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir de talent particulier pour être en mesure de déterminer qu'il était un sale fils de pute et que je ne voulais pas le croiser. Le deuxième homme avait également un teint de peau olivâtre, mais ses cheveux tombaient par vagues sombres sur ses épaules. Il avait l'air tout aussi mauvais que l'autre et j'ai frissonné alors qu'ils continuaient à me regarder.

À contrecœur, j'ai de nouveau regardé Victoria qui souriait comme le chat du Cheshire. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi sauvages et indisciplinés que ce dont je me souvenais, ses yeux toujours aussi rouges et son visage tout aussi féroce.

'' - Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ce joli petit visage m'a vraiment manqué. '' A-t-elle dit d'une voix traînante alors qu'elle passait son doigt sur tout le côté de mon visage faisant immédiatement se rétracter ma peau. '' - Bella, Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? '' A-t-elle demandé en voyant mon visage tuméfié et la coupure qui restait après ma rencontre avec Pot de colle.

'' - Je suis un peu déçue de constater que ma marchandise a été endommagée. '' A-t-elle dit de sa voix traînante alors qu'elle posait réellement son nez sur la coupure de mon sourcil et inspirait profondément. '' - Bien, bien, bien, il semblerait que notre petite Bella soit une amoureuse des vampires. '' A-t-elle ri alors qu'elle inspirait profondément une nouvelle fois. '' - Cette odeur n'appartient certainement pas à Edward. Je suis certaine de le connaître, il est enraciné dans mon esprit, mais celui-ci me semble vaguement familier. ''

Elle a inspiré à nouveau. '' - Ah, oui, le frère blond. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Le petit Eddie s'est lassé de toi et t'a transmise au suivant ? Pour maintenir l'animal de compagnie dans la famille ? '' A-t-elle ronronné et avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lui ai craché au visage, ce qui l'a fait reculer pour me gifler, me donnant l'impression que mes dents s'entrechoquaient réellement. Des étoiles ont éclaté devant mes yeux qui ont immédiatement commencé à couler. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je pleure, pas devant elle, je n'allais pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? '' Ai-je haleté alors que je posais la main sur la joue qu'elle avait frappée. _Pourquoi est-elle ici après tout ce temps ?_

'' - Il m'a fallu un certain pour te trouver, Bella. Tu as fais un excellent travail en te cachant de moi. Cependant, tu as une dette à payer et elle sera payée en totalité. Tu me dois une compensation pour James et j'ai l'intention de percevoir des intérêts. Bien sûr, j'ai été heureuse avec les acomptes, mais le moment est arrivé Bella, j'ai l'intention de me venger pour James tu comprends, mais à présent, apparemment à cause de toi, espèce de sournoise petite salope, également pour Laurent. ''

Elle m'a craché ses paroles au visage en me faisant reculer, dos contre la porte jusqu'à ce que je n'aie absolument plus eu nulle part ou aller. Non pas que j'avais la moindre putain de chance de m'éloigner, mais mon instinct naturel me disait d'essayer de mettre de la distance entre nous. Elle s'est retournée lentement et a commencé à s'éloigner de moi quand... _une seconde..._

'' - Des acomptes ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? '' ai-je demandé, troublée par sa déclaration, que j'avais finalement enregistrée.

Elle s'est arrêtée net et s'est tournée vers moi avec un sourire menaçant sur le visage. '' - Ma chère Bella, ne joue pas l'imbécile avec moi. ''

'' - Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Tes parents.'' a-t-elle répondu calmement.

'' - Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il à leurs sujets ? '' Ai-je haleté.

Le sourire qui a éclairé son visage a fait battre mon cœur. C'était un sourire de pur plaisir et de volupté, comme si les paroles suivantes allaient être un cadeau de Noël en avance pour elle. '' - S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu crois toujours que ton père est mort de sa blessure par balle. Tss, tss, tss. Je croyais que tu étais beaucoup plus intelligente que cela. '' Elle agitait son doigt devant moi en secouant la tête.

Je me suis sentie brusquement très étourdie. Que disait-elle ? '' - Je ne comprends pas. ''

Elle s'est lentement dirigée vers moi jusqu'à ce que son nez touche pratiquement le mien, elle a de nouveau commencé à respirer profondément avant de se baisser jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle la longueur de mon cou. J'ai retenu mon souffle. Elle n'avait pas l'odeur à laquelle j'étais habituée venant de vampires. Elle sentait la charogne pour moi, comme quelque chose qui avait été laissée de côté et avait pourri. J'ai fermé les yeux fermement et je me suis mordue la lèvre en espérant qu'elle le ferait rapidement, mais j'ai été surprise quand elle a reculé, nous étions donc de nouveau face à face.

'' - Ah, tu sens tellement meilleur que lui. Il a vraiment été un délice savoureux. Un apéritif en attendant le plat principal, je crois que c'est ce que tu pourrais dire. ''

'' - Non, non, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas cela. '' Les larmes ont commencé à couler sur les joues lorsque la réalisation de ce qu'elle voulait dire s'est infiltrée en moi. Mes genoux donnaient l'impression d'être de la gelée et si je n'avais déjà été appuyée contre la porte, je serais tombée sur le sol.

'' - Oh, si, Bella, c'est vrai. Tandis que ton père se faisait tirer dessus par le voleur, je passais par là et j'ai seulement terminé le travail. C'était réellement un merveilleux repas. C'est pourquoi ma bouche se remplit de venin simplement en y pensant. Elle s'est léchée ses lèvres répugnantes et cette action a réellement fait lâcher mes genoux, ce qui m'a finalement permis de glisser sur le sol.

'' - Je... Je ne te crois pas... ce n'est pas possible. '' ai-je sangloté dans mes mains. Elle mentait, elle devait forcément mentir. J'ai secoué la tête d'avant en arrière. '' - Non, non, non. Tu mens. '' ai-je crié.

'' - Ma chère, chère petite Bella. Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Il était vraiment délicieux. Et... '' A-t-elle ricané, alors qu'elle savourait visiblement son bonheur d'être en mesure de raconter cette histoire. '' - Il a adoré entendre comment sa petite princesse faisait des cabrioles avec des vampires. Oh, oui, Bella, il a tout appris sur toi et sur ton bien-aimé Edward et sa famille de traîtres. Je me suis assurée de cela. Bien sûr, au début, il ne m'a pas crue, mais il l'a finalement fait à la fin, alors qu'il était allongé là impuissant, sentant le sang de la vie drainé de son corps directement dans le mien. Bella, savais-tu que lorsque l'adrénaline court à travers le flux sanguin, cela rendait le sang tellement plus doux ? Hum, il était vraiment savoureux quand j'y repense maintenant. '' Elle faisait lentement les cent pas devant moi alors qu'elle se souvenait de la façon dont elle avait tué mon père.

'' - J'étais tellement contrariée de n'être pas arrivé à le mordre. Oh comme j'aurais aimé entendre ce merveilleux bruit qui se produit lorsque mes dents brisent la peau. Et il était vraiment un type coriace, pas vrai ? Il passait beaucoup de temps au soleil, sa peau aurait certainement éclaté avec un pop sous mes dents. Oui, c'est ma seule déception, j'ai simplement utilisé ce que la balle avait fait. Ah, regrets, regrets. '' Elle a éclaté de rire avant de continuer.

Assise sur le sol dans un silence stupéfait, mes pensées se bousculaient alors que j'essayais de comprendre les paroles que j'entendais. Je voulais croire que c'était une invention, mais dans mon cœur, je savais que cela n'en était pas une. La douleur dans ma poitrine était tellement atroce que j'ai commencé à faire de l'hyperventilation.

'' - À présent... Comment s'appelle cette histoire pour enfants ? '' Elle s'est arrêtée devant moi alors qu'elle frappait son long doigt osseux contre son menton comme si elle essayait de se rappeler un souvenir. '' - Ah, oui. Pense à moi comme Boucle d'or. Papa Ours avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son goût. Oui, il était délicieux, mais ce n'était pas toi, pas le prix que j'attendais, celui que je cherchais. Donc, puisque je ne pouvais pas te trouver, je me suis déplacée pour trouver la meilleure chose suivante. ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers elle avec confusion, de quoi parlait-elle ? _Seigneur, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, pas ma mère._

'' - Je suis passée à Maman ours. '' Elle a arqué ses sourcils, les levant tellement haut, qu'ils ont disparu dans la racine de ses cheveux. Ses lèvres se sont relevées en un rictus alors qu'elle se penchait pour être au niveau de mes yeux. '' - Alors ça, c'était une friandise. Effectivement très très savoureuse. '' Elle a claqué ses lèvres faisant un pop sonore.

J'ai pressé mes mains sur mes oreilles, me balançant d'avant en arrière sur mes genoux pour essayer d'étouffer ses paroles horribles alors que mon corps était secoué de sanglots profonds. Elle gloussait, frappant dans ses mains, elle aimait visiblement ce qu'elle me faisait. Ses compagnons me dévisageaient simplement, regardant stoïquement le spectacle que Victoria semblait vouloir faire pour eux. '' - C'est simplement trop beau pour être vrai. Tu ne le savais vraiment pas ? Quel plaisir d'être la seule à finalement te le dire. Cette journée devient de mieux en mieux. Oui, Bella, c'est à cause de toi, à cause de ce qui s'est passé qu'ils sont morts. ''

'' - Mais je n'étais toujours pas satisfaite. Je pense que j'avais besoin de mettre la main sur bébé Ours. '' Elle a passé son doigt légèrement sur le côté de mon visage, puis l'a pressé durement sur ma jugulaire. Elle a inspiré profondément alors que l'anxiété et l'adrénaline se précipitaient dans mes veines à la sensation de son contact glacé. '' - Ah, oui, tu valais bien la peine d'attendre. Dis-moi, Bella, d'où viens-tu ? '' A-t-elle chanté alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mes épaules, me tirant en avant pour me mettre debout en un clin d'œil.

'' - Tu as été si bien cachée et pendant si longtemps. Cela a été réellement exaspérant. Bien sûr, James avait toujours été un excellent traqueur, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver la moindre trace de toi après un certain temps. Tu as disparu. C'était exaspérant pour dire le moins. Finalement, j'ai dû renoncer à te trouver et j'ai dû m'assurer de trouver une certaine aide. '' Elle a levé la main vers les deux hommes qui étaient restés complètement immobiles derrière elle.

'' - Bien sûr, si j'avais seulement attendu quelques semaines de plus, je t'aurais trouvée moi-même puisque tu étais finalement sortie de ta cachette pour t'inscrire dans cette Université. Tu es glissante, très glissante. '' Elle a de nouveau fait le bruit de réprobation ennuyeux alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi tellement près que nos nez se touchaient presque. Elle a inspiré profondément et a fermé les yeux.

'' - Je t'ai enfin. Au moins tu es à moi. Un vin qui a parfaitement vieilli, prêt à être ouvert et vidé jusqu'à la dernière goutte. '' Elle a fermé les yeux encore plus fort et a fait une petite danse comme une petite fille recevant un festin de crème glacée bien méritée.

'' - Va te faire enculer espèce de malade. Tu es cinglée, putain de psychopathe. '' Ai-je crié et, sans réfléchir à mes actions, ma main s'est crispée en poing et avec chaque once de force que j'avais en moi, j'ai reculé mon poing et je l'ai frappée directement au visage. Elle était tellement captivée par la souffrance qu'elle m'avait causée par ses révélations que je l'ai prise au dépourvu. Il ne lui a fallu cependant qu'une seconde pour récupérer et avant que je ne puisse suivre ses mouvements, elle avait placé ses mains sur mes épaules et m'avait plaquée contre le mur. Ses dents sales étaient nappées de venin alors qu'elle se léchait les lèvres et me grognait dessus.

Comme s'il chassait une mouche, l'homme avec les cheveux courts a posé sa main sur son épaule et l'a éloignée de moi. Je me suis laissée tomber sur le sol comme un sac de pommes de terre. Il ne restait plus de force dans mon corps pour me fournir un soutien. Ma tête flottait, cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité, cela ne pouvait pas se produire, ai-je continué à scander en moi-même.

'' - Éloigne-toi d'elle, Victoria. Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal. '' Sa voix était profonde et avait un accent. Italien, peut-être.

'' - Que diable se passe-t-il, Félix ? '' A-t-elle criée. '' - Nous avions un accord. '' Elle a enlevé sa main de son épaule et a commencé à m'approcher de nouveau.

'' - Notre accord était de t'aider à la trouver. Notre contrat est complet. À présent, Aro souhaite que nous l'amenions à lui. '' L'autre homme s'est placé en face de Victoria alors que Félix se penchait pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la force de relever la tête qui s'est mise à rouler sur mes épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose à nouveau contre sa large poitrine. Chaque partie de mon corps me criait de m'éloigner de ce vampire qui avait des yeux effrayants, mais j'étais paralysée par la peur, la culpabilité et par une profonde et déchirante souffrance alors que tellement d'émotions rampaient à travers mon corps.

Victoria a commencé à crier et à tirer sur ses cheveux. '' - Elle est à moi. Pourquoi Aro la voudrait-il ? Il peut avoir n'importe qui dans le monde s'il le désire ! '' Elle a couru vers moi, mais le second vampire s'est placé devant elle en relevant les lèvres pour montrer ses dents, un grondement menaçant émanant de sa gorge. Elle a levé les yeux vers lui et a grogné en retour. '' -Demetri, elle est _à moi_. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement l'avoir maintenant ? ''

'' - Nous n'avons pas à te répondre et il serait sage de prendre du recul avec moi. '' lui a-t-il grogné.

Elle a serré les lèvres et a immédiatement reculé. '' - Très bien, mais je viens avec vous. '' a-t-elle dit les lèvres serrées.

'' - C'est très bien. '' A répondu Félix sans la regarder. '' - Mais écoute-moi attentivement, aucun mal ne doit arriver à l'être humain avant d'avoir eu son audience avec Aro ou je vais t'arracher la peau et ce ne sera pas rapide. '' J'ai frémi quand je l'ai vue reculer et hocher légèrement la tête. Qui que puissent être ces gars-là, elle n'allait pas aller à leur encontre.

Félix s'est dirigé vers la porte et a commencé à marcher dans le couloir. J'ai été capable de me ressaisir suffisamment pour être consciente que nous nous déplacions et que nous avions quitté mon appartement. J'ai commencé à pousser frénétiquement contre la cage de marbre qui me retenait, je ne pouvais pas quitter cet endroit. Je ne pouvais pas aller là où ils m'emmenaient, où que ce soit, parce que je savais que je ne reviendrais pas. Un épouvantable bruit de gémissements a frappé mes oreilles et il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce bruit venait de moi. Allais-je jamais revoir Jasper à nouveau ? Je venais seulement de le trouver, je me sentais enfin complète et j'allais le perdre. Des sentiments de panique à l'idée de ne plus le voir, de ne plus le toucher et ne plus jamais être avec lui a commencé à me consumer.

'' - Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît. '' ai-je désespérément supplié alors que je ne faisais aucun progrès pour sortir de la poigne froide qui me retenait actuellement prisonnière.

'' - Cela ne te fera aucun bien de lutter. '' a dit Félix en me regardant alors que je continuais à me débattre dans ses bras.

'' - Où m'emmènes-tu ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Volterra. ''

Cela a été comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner et tout a commencé à se déplacer au ralenti. Je me suis souvenue d'Edward me racontant l'histoire de Carlisle et je me suis rappelée du nom d'Aro. Ils m'emmenaient en Italie pour voir le chef de la classe dirigeante des vampires et, je n'avais aucun doute dans mon esprit, pour me conduire à la mort.

Et puis tout est devenu noir.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	36. Chapitre 36

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-six**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai regardé à contrecœur Bella sortir de l'allée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en vue. Si j'avais eu un cœur battant, il aurait été lourd et serait douloureux. Je me suis frotté la poitrine quand la douleur fantôme est apparue. Je ne voulais pas la voir partir et surtout, je n'aimais pas qu'elle y aille seule. Je me sentais mal à l'aise qu'elle soit si loin de moi. C'était irrationnel, je le savais, mais j'aurais tout de même voulu lui dire d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois capable d'aller avec elle.

Toutefois, je savais également qu'elle n'apprécierait pas quoi que ce soit qui serait libellé comme un ordre et que cela allait probablement la repousser. Si j'avais appris quelque chose de sa relation avec Edward, c'était que je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Elle était une femme forte et indépendante. Je devais abattre les murs qu'elle avait construits autour de son cœur de la manière la plus douce possible et exiger qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de le faire.

Le premier point inscrit à mon programme de la matinée était d'aller chasser. Ensuite, je voulais nettoyer la maison et faire de la place pour les vêtements et autres objets personnels que j'espérais qu'elle allait ramener avec elle à la maison aujourd'hui. Après cela, je devrais prendre la voiture et aller acheter de la nourriture pour elle puisque mes placards étaient évidemment vides. Je voulais que la maison soit aussi accueillante et confortable que possible pour elle. Ce n'est pas que je voulais qu'il lui soit impossible de me dire non pour emménager avec moi, mais je voulais très certainement en faire une offre très alléchante.

Le temps que je revienne de la chasse, que je me nettoie ainsi que toute la maison, il était déjà proche de midi. Je n'avais pas encore reçu un coup de fil de Bella, mais je supposais qu'elle était allée en cours et qu'elle était probablement maintenant à son appartement. J'ai décidé d'essayer de l'appeler sur son téléphone portable pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas allumé et mon appel est allé directement sur la messagerie vocale.

J'ai froncé les sourcils en entendant la voix sur la ligne me demander de laisser un message et j'ai repensé à ce que je lui avais dit avant son départ ce matin quand je lui avais spécifiquement demandé de vérifier si son téléphone était chargé et s'il était vraiment allumé. Elle l'avait peut-être éteint en allant en cours et elle avait oublié de le rallumer. Encore une fois, une impression de malaise s'est glissée en moi.

Une autre demi-heure a passé sans aucune nouvelle de Bella. À ce stade, je faisais les cent pas dans toute la maison, fonctionnant dans un état proche de la panique. _Et si Steven avait ignoré ma mise en garde et l'attendait dans son appartement ? Et si elle n'était même pas arrivée en classe et avait eu un accident ?_ Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. J'étais furieux contre moi-même pour l'avoir laissée partir seule. J'aurais dû ignorer ses protestations et être au moins allé avec elle, j'aurais pu l'attendre dans son appartement. Jurant à haute voix, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée en saisissant les clés de la Porsche quand mon téléphone a finalement sonné. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement inutile et j'ai décroché le téléphone sans même vérifier l'identité de l'appelant.

'' - Bella ? J'étais malade d'inquiétude. Pourquoi ton téléphone était-il éteint ? '' Ai-je demandé sans même lui laisser une chance de dire quoi que ce soit, me sentant immédiatement odieux pour répondre au téléphone de cette manière et j'étais prêt à lui présenter mes excuses après avoir entendu ses explications. Depuis hier, le moindre changement dans ce qui était la normalité était suffisant pour faire sortir mon comportement irrationnel quand je pensais que c'était justifié.

'' - Elle n'est pas avec toi ? '' a crié haut et fort une voix masculine dans le téléphone.

Je me suis immédiatement arrêté net. La voix n'était pas celle que j'attendais. '' - Jacob ? '' ai-je demandé. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il m'appelait ?

'' - S'il te plaît, pour l'amour du ciel, dis-moi que tu sais où est Bella ? '' Il était absolument frénétique, je ne pouvais pas ressentir ses émotions au téléphone, mais je n'avais certainement pas besoin de tous mes diplômes pour déterminer ce qu'il ressentait.

'' - Non, elle est partie ce matin pour aller en cours. '' Ma méfiance s'est automatiquement mise en place devant l'état de Jacob.

'' - Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. '' A-t-il crié alors que j'entendais une femme à l'arrière-plan essayer de le calmer.

'' - Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '' Il commençait réellement à m'inquiéter avec son comportement.

'' - Je l'ai tuée... j'aurais aussi bien pu le faire... J'aurais aussi bien pu le faire avec mes putains de mains. Je l'ai tuée. '' A-t-il sangloté.

À ce stade, je frôlais moi-même l'hystérie, mais des pensées rationnelles continuaient à me venir à l'esprit... _Il n'est pas là, il est à La Push, il ne l'aurait pas tuée, de quoi diable parle-t-il ?_

'' - Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-le-moi maintenant. '' Ai-je demandé en essayant de rester calme et de ne pas me mettre en colère, parce que je voulais des réponses, mais bon sang, j'arrivais rapidement à court de patience.

'' - Victoria. '' Il a eu de la peine à dire le nom entre deux sanglots.

'' - Pardon ? '' J'ai tendu la main pour la poser sur le mur et garder mon équilibre, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. J'avais l'impression que toute la pièce s'était mise à se déplacer d'elle-même. Il n'avait pas pu dire ce que j'avais cru entendre.

Je pouvais l'entendre prendre de profondes respirations pour tenter de se calmer. '' - Victoria... Oh mon Dieu… Victoria était dans son appartement pas plus tard que ce matin et elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait au moins deux autres vampires avec elle. ''

Avant même la fin de sa phrase, j'étais dans ma voiture et je démarrais sur les chapeaux de roues. J'ai utilisé la maîtrise que j'avais sur mon contrôle pour me concentrer sur la route, mais également pour garder ma tête suffisamment claire pour continuer la conversation avec Jacob.

'' - Jacob, j'ai besoin que tu me dises exactement ce qui s'est passé. Comment sais-tu tout cela ? ''

'' - Seth, un des jeunes loups de la meute, a surveillé Bella depuis qu'elle a déménagé là-bas. '' A-t-il répondu.

'' - Attends un peu, quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de la surveiller ? '' C'était certainement la conversation la plus terrifiante et la plus déroutante que je n'avais jamais eue. Puis cela m'a frappé. C'était _cela_ que j'avais senti à plusieurs reprises à l'extérieur de son appartement, pas étonnant que j'avais senti une telle rage, il devait probablement me détester également. Si j'avais enquêté davantage sur l'odeur pour déterminer son origine, j'aurais alors découvert moi-même pourquoi elle était surveillée, cela ne faisait qu'amplifier ma terreur, quelque chose allait de toute évidence terriblement mal et Jacob l'avait caché. Je me serais frappé pour avoir ignoré le signal d'alarme à chaque fois que j'avais senti cette odeur à l'extérieur de son appartement.

'' - Victoria n'a jamais cessé de chercher Bella ! Elle n'a jamais renoncé à sa vengeance ! La meute a protégé Bella pendant des années ! ''

 _Putain ! Je le savais._ J'ai claqué ma main sur le volant. '' - Est-ce que Bella le savait ? '' J'étais furieux à l'idée que Bella m'ait menti, mais ne croyant pas possible qu'elle l'ait fait.

'' - Non, je l'ai gardé pour moi et tout le reste aussi. ''

D'accord, alors Bella n'avait pas menti. Bien. Quoi... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? '' - Tout le reste ? Jacob, tu dois me donner un tableau complet de tout ce qui se passe, putain. ''

'' - J'ai été un imbécile. J'ai fait une connerie et j'ai pris une décision stupide que je ne peux pas reprendre... J'étais tellement furieux contre Bella et son refus obstiné de t'abandonner que j'ai appelé Seth pour qu'il arrête de monter la garde... '' A-t-il sangloté avant que son émotion ne se transforme rapidement du chagrin en pure colère. '' - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu simplement rester loin d'elle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous, les sangsues, êtes tellement attirés par elle ? J'ai dit à Seth de partir et c'est ce qu'il a fait ! Il m'a écouté et il l'a fait ! C'est de ma faute ! J'ai fait ça ! Je l'ai laissée sans protection ! ''

'' - Jacob ! J'ai besoin que tu te calmes, cela n'a aucun sens. Dis-moi tout. '' Jamais de ma vie je n'avais souhaité plus que maintenant pouvoir manipuler les émotions par téléphone ou au moins d'être en mesure d'atteindre quelqu'un à travers lui pour l'étrangler.

J'ai entendu un soupir d'exaspération venir du téléphone, ce qui m'a mis dans une colère inimaginable. C'était comme s'il me disait que le contexte de ses préoccupations était indigne de moi ou que c'était quelque chose qui ne me concernait pas. S'il avait été ici en personne, je n'aurais pas été en mesure de contenir l'augmentation de la fureur bouillonnante qui menaçait de prendre le contrôle et je m'en serais pris violemment à lui en moins d'une , cela ne rendrait pas service à Bella si je perdais mon sang-froid avant d'avoir entendu l'histoire de Jacob. Chaque morceau d'information qu'il allait partager avec moi était important.

'' - Victoria n'a jamais cessé de chercher Bella. Charlie n'est pas mort de sa blessure par balle, Victoria l'a vidé. Une fois que nous avons compris que Victoria l'avait tué, nous avons caché Bella sur la réserve. Je l'ai même inscrite à l'école sous un autre nom, il n'y avait que le directeur de l'école qui le savait et c'était un ancien de la meute, il était donc pleinement conscient de la situation. Quand Victoria n'a pas pu la trouver, elle est allée après Renée en espérant que cela allait la faire sortir. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons protégée quand elle a finalement quitté la réserve. Nous avions pensé qu'il était sûr pour elle de sortir de la clandestinité puisque Victoria n'était pas revenue dans les parages depuis des années. Bella pourrait s'inscrire sous son propre nom et nous voulions simplement la surveiller. ''

'' - Je n'aurais pas dû laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits j'ai renvoyé Seth la surveiller, mais c'était trop tard. Seth a senti l'odeur de Victoria et il l'a suivie jusque chez Bella. Il est entré dans son appartement et il y avait au moins deux autres parfums là-bas ainsi que celui de Bella. Ils l'ont prise, Jasper. '' Ses derniers mots ont résonné dans ma tête. _Ils l'ont prise._

J'ai refusé de croire qu'elle avait disparu. Je devais être en mesure de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre maintenant.

'' - Depuis combien de temps ?

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Depuis. Combien. De. Temps. Seth. Est. Parti ? '' Ma patience avait complètement disparu. J'étais en mode fureur totale, voulant mettre la main sur tout et n'importe quoi et serrer pour lui enlever la vie. Je savais que mes yeux s'étaient assombris et le venin commençait à enrober ma bouche. Comment Jacob avait pu lui cacher cela ? Si j'avais su tout cela, je l'aurais protégée, j'aurais pu la sauver.

'' - Il est toujours là-bas en ce moment. ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire par « Il est toujours là-bas » ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas en train de les suivre ? Pourquoi ne pas suivre leurs odeurs ?'' _N'est-ce pas ce à quoi sert un chien ?_ Me suis-je dis intérieurement avec grossièreté.

'' - Leurs odeurs se terminent en face de son appartement. Ils sont montés dans un véhicule et ils sont partis. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. ''

'' - Putain, dis-lui de m'attendre là-bas. '' J'ai raccroché le téléphone et j'ai poussé ma voiture à sa limite absolue. Je devais y arriver et je devais y arriver maintenant.

Mes pensées sont retournées à la fin de semaine incroyable que j'avais eue avec Bella. Même l'épisode avec Steven, tout en étant une chose absolument atroce par laquelle Bella avait passée, avait tout de même joué un rôle, rendant ce week-end spécial. Cela avait renforcé nos sentiments en profondeur l'un pour l'autre et avait également montré à Bella que je faisais confiance à son jugement tout comme elle pouvait me faire confiance avec mon contrôle. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne _voulais_ pas la perdre à présent.

J'ai refusé de me permettre de penser à ce qui se passait pour elle en cet instant. Mon esprit ne voulait pas y penser, pas même échafauder des hypothèses. Elle avait peut-être été dans son appartement avant d'aller en cours et elle était actuellement à la bibliothèque. Elle avait peut-être décidé de faire un peu de shopping avant de rentrer chez elle et son odeur, celle que Seth avait senti, était vieille de plusieurs heures. Je savais que je m'avançais énormément, mais elle n'avait peut-être pas croisé Victoria. Peut-être... tout mais pas ce que Jacob suggère, _tout, mais pas ça_.

Je me suis arrêté devant son appartement et mon estomac a chuté quand j'ai vu mon camion garé juste en face. Ce n'était pas de bon augure pour mon espoir qu'elle soit venue et repartie avant que Victoria n'apparaisse. J'ai couru à son appartement en plein jour, tellement vite que j'avais dû apparaître comme une brise fraîche pour toute personne qui m'aurait remarqué, mais j'en étais arrivé au point où je ne m'en souciais plus. J'avais besoin de récupérer Bella.

Je suis entré dans son appartement pour trouver Seth faisant les cent pas devant son canapé. Dès que j'ai fait irruption par la porte, il a commencé à trembler. J'ai immédiatement répondu en m'accroupissant en position d'attaque pour attendre qu'il se calme ou qu'il se transforme.

C'était de toute évidence un enfant très intelligent puisqu'il a lentement levé ses mains en se rendant compte de qui j'étais. '' - Jasper, je suis Seth. '' Puisqu'il avait surveillé Bella pendant des semaines, il m'avait évidemment vu auparavant.

J'ai hoché la tête, ne voulant pas perdre un instant en palabres. J'ai rapidement fait le tour de la petite pièce pour prendre des bouffées de tous les différents parfums. C'était bien Victoria et deux hommes qui étaient venus ici. Mon esprit a commencé à être submergé, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Où l'avaient-ils emmenée ? _Pourquoi_ l'avaient-ils emmenée ? Victoria était diablement déterminée à se venger. Elle voulait la mort de Bella, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ici et en finir une fois pour toutes ?

En fermant les yeux, j'ai frémi en pensant qu'elle avait peut-être pris Bella pour la torturer. Penser aux deux hommes également impliqués a immédiatement enrichi ma fureur à des niveaux inconcevables. Une fois que j'aurais mis la main sur eux, quels qu'ils soient, ils allaient rapidement réaliser qu'ils avaient joué dans la mauvaise équipe. Personne n'allait me prendre Bella sans devoir combattre. Je n'allais pas abandonner jusqu'à ce que j'aie cherché dans tous les recoins de la terre, si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'elle soit de nouveau dans mes bras.

Aussi terrible que soit cette pensée, j'étais content que Bella ait disparu, au moins cela signifiait qu'il y avait une petite lueur d'espoir, qu'elle était encore en vie. Au moins je n'avais pas fait le tour de son appartement pour y trouver du sang ou, pire encore, son corps. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, je devais croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Je me suis retourné pour regarder Seth qui portait une expression d'extrême culpabilité. '' - Je suis désolé. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'étais pas parti. ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Seth, il y avait trois vampires ici. Peut-être encore plus à l'extérieur dans le véhicule. Penses-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu les arrêter ? '' Il savait que j'avais raison, mais il ressentait toujours de la culpabilité pour ne pas l'avoir protégée.

'' - J'aurais pu suivre le véhicule si j'avais toujours été là., j'aurais su où ils l'avaient emmenée. ''

J'ai levé la main pour l'empêcher de parler davantage. '' - Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser ce qui aurait pu ou aurait dû se passer. C'est arrivé et j'ai besoin de comprendre comment je vais la retrouver. '' J'ai continué à marcher dans le petit appartement pendant que j'essayais frénétiquement de penser à ce qu'il fallait faire alors que j'étais dans une impasse. Je n'avais aucun moyen de suivre une voiture, l'odeur des passagers étant verrouillée hermétiquement à l'intérieur. Alors que je continuais à réfléchir à mon prochain mouvement, un parfum très familier a frappé mon nez, me faisant m'arrêter net alors que Seth commençait à grogner. Courant vers la porte, je l'ai ouverte à la volée avant que la main qui était sur le point de frapper a pris contact avec le bois.

J'ai tendu la main pour saisir la personne debout dans le couloir et j'ai posé ma question aussi clairement que mes nerfs à vif me le permettaient. '' - Sauve-moi la vie là et dis-moi que tu sais où elle est. ''

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	37. Chapitre 37

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **A/N : Joyeux Noël à tous.**

 **Chapitre trente-sept**

 **POV Bella**

Je me suis réveillée pour me retrouver couchée dans une flaque d'eau, clairement tiède, mais attends... _cette flaque donnait-elle une sensation de cuir coûteux ?_ Lentement, je me suis relevée en position assise et j'ai réalisé que la flaque d'eau était en fait, ma propre salive qui s'était accumulée sous ma joue alors que j'étais couchée, inconsciente, sur un beau siège en cuir beige. _Génial._ J'ai regardé autour de moi pour me rendre compte que j'étais en fait dans un avion privé, assise en face de deux très grands vampires habillés tout en noir alors que Victoria faisait les cent pas dans l'allée centrale de l'avion. Mon cœur s'est brisé quand la réalité s'est abattue sur moi. _Merde, moi qui espérait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve._

Effondrée sur mon siège, j'ai regardé les deux hommes en face de moi. Si je n'avais pas été au courant, j'aurais juré qu'ils étaient des statuts. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne clignaient pas des yeux, ne faisant tout simplement rien. Un gaspillage d'espace. Victoria s'est arrêtée de marcher une fois qu'elle s'est rendue compte que j'étais réveillée et a décidé de s'approcher et de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Cette action a réveillé Félix et Demetri qui ont déplacé leurs yeux rouges sang pour surveiller chacun de ses mouvements comme s'ils étaient prêts à l'attaquer au moindre geste qui pourrait les contrarier.

J'ai soupiré profondément et je me suis retournée pour regarder Victoria. Ses cheveux roux étaient dans leurs états habituels, complètement échevelés, ses vêtements donnaient l'impression qu'elle dormait dans les bois. Il était difficile de dire si elle avait été réellement jolie dans sa vie. La plupart des vampires que j'avais vus étaient d'une beauté éblouissante. Même les deux gorilles en face de moi étaient très beaux, si l'on négligeait le fait qu'ils allaient très probablement me tuer. Toutefois, Victoria ne correspondait tout simplement pas à la belle loi des vampires. Peut-être que si elle souriait, ou arrêtait de se déplacer inlassablement, ou de gigoter, voire même si elle se nettoyait, elle pourrait être acceptable à regarder.

Mes yeux avaient remarqué que la bouche de Victoria était en mouvement, mais je ne lui ai prêté aucune attention. Ce qu'elle disait ne présentait aucun intérêt pour moi et, à présent que je savais que Félix et Demetri avaient ordre de m'amener en toute sécurité à Aro et qu'ils étaient prêts à s'occuper d'elle si elle donnait la moindre indication qu'elle allait m'attaquer, j'avais développé un sentiment de sécurité, quand bien même il était factice. Je me suis donc détournée d'elle et je l'ai laissée bourdonner sans arrêt sur la façon dont j'allais obtenir quelques avant-goûts, recevoir enfin ce qui allait m'arriver, avoir une mort lente et douloureuse, j'allais maudire le jour ou... blablabla.

Finalement, j'en ai eu assez. '' - Victoria, as-tu bientôt fini ? Tu ne pourrais pas en venir au fait et peut-être la fermer ? J'essaie de profiter de quelques instants de tranquillité et pour l'instant, je trouve très difficile d'y arriver avec toi me jacassant dans les oreilles. '' J'étais peut-être masochiste, mais si je devais mourir aujourd'hui, je pouvais tout aussi bien y aller franchement. J'ai remarqué que Félix a légèrement souri à mon commentaire. Les narines de Victoria se sont largement évasées alors qu'elle plissait les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de petites fentes.

'' - Surveille ta jolie petite bouche, Buffy. On ne sait jamais. Quand ces deux-là en auront fini avec toi, ce sera à mon tour de jouer et, crois-moi, tu ne vas pas aimer les jeux auxquels j'ai pensé. '' Elle s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers l'autre côté de l'avion en regardant Félix et Demetri alors qu'elle se déplaçait. J'allais probablement payer pour ce commentaire plus tard, mais au moins, j'avais réussi à la faire s'éloigner de moi et de se taire. Sa voix était comme des ongles sur un tableau noir et j'aurais donné ma main droite pour la faire s'éloigner et se taire. Cependant, la faire chier et être grossière avaient marché tout aussi bien.

'' - Alors les gars, êtes-vous des gardes du corps de Aro ? '' ai-je demandé aux deux hommes en face de moi.

'' - On peut dire ça. '' a répondu Félix. Toutefois, cela ressemblait plus à « On poullais dire céla. » avec son accent Italien.

'' - Pourquoi Aro veut-il me rencontrer ? '' Ai-je murmuré.

'' - Je ne sais pas. '' A-t-il répondu avec ce qui ressemblait à « Ié né sais pas. '' J'ai ri intérieurement alors que je me moquais de leur accent. '' _Mais non, je n'étais pas au bord de l'hystérie, pas du tout._

Pourquoi diable Aro voulait-il me voir ? Comment savait-il même quelque chose sur moi ? Quelle vie de dingue. Mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou, je suis amoureuse d'un vampire pour la seconde fois dans ma vie et je suis à présent dans un avion privé de luxe en route pour l'Italie et, très certainement vers une mort très douloureuse. Il était très difficile de dire quelle heure il était ou depuis combien de temps j'étais dans l'avion, mais je savais qu'à présent, Jasper savait que j'avais disparu.

Cela m'a brisé le cœur de penser qu'il attendait que je revienne. Il allait probablement penser que j'avais de nouveau croisé Pot de colle. _Oh mon Dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense. Il allait probablement le traquer. Seigneur, et ce pauvre Jacob !_ Il allait probablement se blâmer. Je savais qu'il le ferait. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas blâmer Jasper et commencer quelque chose, mais de qui je me moquais ? Jacob allait complètement blâmer Jasper et pour la chose entière, Jasper qui, bien sûr, allait plus que probablement être d'accord avec lui, que c'était le fait d'être avec lui qui m'avait mise en danger. _Hé bien, n'étais-je pas déjà passée par là auparavant ?_

J'ai gémi à voix haute et j'ai mis mon visage dans mes mains. J'aurais souhaité qu'il y ait eu une période dans ma vie où je n'aurais pas fait de mal à chaque fois aux personnes autour de moi. Être un aimant à danger aurait dû suffire. Mais non, ce n'était pas suffisant, j'étais comme un des réacteurs de Tchernobyl. Toute personne qui s'approchait à une certaine distance de ma personne était immédiatement intégrée dans ma sphère toxique, ce qui les infectait avant de finalement les tuer lentement, péniblement et horriblement.

Les mots obsédants de Victoria se sont précipités sur moi. Elle avait tué mon père. Elle avait tué Phil et ma mère. Tous ces décès étaient sur ma conscience. Leur sang était sur _mes_ mains. Combien d'autres personnes innocentes avait-elle tuées en me recherchant ? J'aurais aussi bien pu être la personne qui avait commis ces meurtres, chaque décès était directement relié à moi et j'étais fautive. Toutes ces personnes innocentes dont elle s'était nourrie pendant qu'elle me cherchait étaient des morts dont j'étais responsable, et seulement moi.

J'ai posé mon front contre le hublot de l'avion et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je pouvais sentir les larmes inonder mon visage alors qu'elles coulaient doucement sur mes joues. Je n'allais jamais revoir Jasper à nouveau. Je ne lui dirai jamais à nouveau combien je l'aimais ou être en mesure de le remercier de m'avoir guérie. J'ai frémi en pensant à ce que cela allait lui faire. Il s'était enfin ouvert à quelqu'un et avait finalement conquis sa soif de sang et maintenant cela. J'espérais simplement que cela n'allait pas le pousser à bout en essayant de me trouver.

Regardant du point de vue de Victoria, j'ai pensé à la façon dont son besoin de vengeance pour la mort de James et de Laurent avait pris son péage sur sa vie. James était son compagnon de la même manière que j'étais à présent celle de Jasper et, bien que ce terme spécifique n'ait pas été employé entre nous, je savais que c'était ce que nous étions. Victoria y avait apparemment songé et n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de me trouver depuis plusieurs années.

Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive à Jasper, mais je le savais dans mon cœur, Jasper n'aurait pas de repos jusqu'à ce qu'il me retrouve, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce qu'il m'était arrivé, ensuite, uns fois qu'il l'aurait appris... je préférais ne pas y penser. Comment une seule personne pouvait causer autant de douleur à tellement de gens ? Mes parents, Jasper, Jacob, Billy, Raven, tous ceux qui en étaient venus à se soucier de moi l'avaient payé cher, un prix qui était beaucoup trop élevé.

Les larmes ont continué à couler alors que je réalisais que je pensais déjà à moi au passé. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour moi. Pas d'avenir pour Jasper et moi.

Jacob allait se reprocher de m'avoir poussée à m'éloigner de la réserve pour aller à l'école. Il allait se dire qu'il aurait dû essayer plus durement de m'empêcher d'approcher Jasper, il se dirait n'importe quoi sauf reconnaître le fait que c'était mon destin et qu'il avait été établi à l'avance. Peu importait ce que j'aurais fait et l'endroit où je me serais cachée, elle aurait continué à tuer les gens que j'aimais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me trouve. Elle l'avait déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises. Nous n'avions fait que prolonger l'inévitable car elle n'aurait jamais renoncé, n'aurait jamais arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait eu sa vengeance.

Mon seul espoir était que Jasper et Jacob ne découvrent jamais où j'étais allée. J'appréhendais l'idée qu'ils puissent apprendre que j'avais été emmenée en Italie et me suivent. Je savais grâce à Edward que les Volturi ne devaient pas être pris à la légère. Ils étaient des rois pour les vampires. Ceux qui empêchaient tous les autres vampires de sortir de la ligne, des dirigeants que tous les autres vampires craignaient. Une terrifiante mafia vampires. Ils détruisaient les vampires qui étaient devenus imprudents ou qui menaçaient d'exposer leur existence.

D'après ce que je me souvenais, les Volturi existaient depuis plus de trois mille ans. J'ai grincé des dents à l'idée qu'ils puissent découvrir que les loups-garous existaient et vivaient à La Push et que les Cullen le savait. Les répercussions pour cela seraient probablement graves. Cela ferait deux accusations contre les Cullen. D'abord, ils avaient permis à une humaine de vivre après avoir eu connaissance de leur existence, ce qui était la loi numéro un des vampires. _Garder. Le. Secret._ Ensuite, non seulement ils savaient au sujet des loups-garous, mais ils avaient établi un traité avec eux et avaient coexisté pacifiquement avec eux, vivant côte à côte pendant des années.

Bien qu'Edward m'ait expliqué combien Aro tenait Carlisle en très haute estime, je doutais que ces deux infractions soient ignorées. Les Volturi allaient tomber rapidement et avec force sur les Cullen pour les faire payer d'avoir enfreint les lois. Ils allaient probablement envoyer des vampires à La Push pour attaquer les loups-garous qui étaient à présent ma famille. Ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines heures n'avait pas d'importance, je devais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour protéger à la fois la famille qui m'avait autrefois aimée et celle qui m'aimerait toujours.

Je ne voulais pas les trahir, peu importait ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas sacrifier ceux qui avaient tellement fait pour me protéger. Bien que les Cullen étaient partis quand Edward l'avait fait, je n'avais jamais douté de Carlisle, d'Esmé, et d'Alice ou des sentiments d'Emmett pour moi. Ils m'auraient acceptée dans leur famille si Edward m'avait réellement aimée et avait voulu que je sois avec lui pour l'éternité, je savais qu'ils l'auraient fait.

Penser à Edward et à notre passé m'a effectivement fait me sentir coupable. Je me sentais comme une imbécile pour ce que le fait de l'aimer m'avait fait, avait fait à ma vie et à ceux que j'aimais. Je m'étais convaincue pendant toutes ces années qu'Edward était l'amour de ma vie, que je n'allais jamais ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi tort.

Les sentiments que Jasper me faisait éprouver étaient tellement plus forts, bien plus complets que ce que j'avais ressenti pour Edward. Quand j'étais avec Edward, j'étais toujours inquiète de ne pas être assez bonne, qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aimais, ce qui, je le savais évidemment maintenant, était correct, mais pas une seule fois, Jasper ne m'avait fait me sentir de cette façon.

J'étais tellement certaine que Jasper me considérait comme son égale, pas comme un être humain fragile qu'il devait protéger. Il m'avait permis de gérer les choses à ma manière. Il ne m'avait pas dominée ou convaincue de faire les choses à sa façon. Il m'avait laissée faire mes propres erreurs et il s'était tenu à mes côtés pendants que je les faisais, soutenant mes décisions, me prouvant simplement qu'il m'aimait réellement, qu'il aimait tout en moi. Pour Jasper, j'étais une femme forte, sexy et confiante qui était son égale, une personne qu'il ne voulait pas changer ou mouler en quelque chose d'autre.

J'ai poussé un profond soupir et j'ai remarqué que Félix et Demetri me regardaient. Sans prendre la peine de faire attention à eux, j'ai regardé par le hublot en pensant à ces derniers jours et à quel point ils avaient été merveilleux. Mon seul regret était que je n'avais pas été en mesure d'expliquer à Jacob à quel point Jasper m'avait rendue heureuse et à quel point j'étais réellement amoureuse de lui, il aurait alors réellement compris que ce n'était tout simplement pas une aventure, qu'il était l'achèvement total et absolu de cette partie de moi qui avait disparu depuis tellement longtemps.

Je n'avais jamais connu un tel bonheur et je savais que s'il ne me restait plus que quelques heures à vivre sur cette terre, j'allais passer chaque seconde qui me restait à penser aux personnes que j'aimais.

* * *

 **Laissez des Reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	38. Chapitre 38

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-huit**

 **POV Jasper**

'' - Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? '' Le regard sur le visage d'Alice et l'émotion qu'elle ressentait montraient une surprise totale. Alice n'était pas souvent prise par surprise, voire jamais.

J'ai ignoré sa question et je l'ai prise dans mes bras dans une étreinte écrasante. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux dans ma vie de voir Alice que je l'étais aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais reçu l'appel de Jacob, j'ai ressenti de l'espoir. Alice avait dû voir quelque chose, sinon que ferait-elle ici ?

'' - Je ne t'ai pas vu ici. Comment est-ce possible ? Je t'ai vu arriver et ensuite, plus rien. '' Elle m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux dorés.

'' - Alice, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu sais où elle est ? '' Ai-je supplié alors que je la secouais légèrement par les épaules pour essayer de la faire se concentrer sur l'affaire en question, oubliant qu'elle était mon ancienne amante, qu'elle l'avait été pendant plusieurs décennies, ainsi que ma meilleure amie pendant tout aussi longtemps. Les bonnes manières n'avaient pas lieu d'être en ce moment, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'elle avait vu et j'avais besoin de le savoir maintenant.

'' - Oui. Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je suis venue. Elle a été prise par Victoria et deux gardes Volturi. Ils l'ont emmenée voir Aro. Ils l'ont emmenée en Italie. ''

Mes genoux ont presque lâché. Dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce scénario. Cela aurait été sur ma liste des endroits où la chercher juste après : enlevée par des extraterrestres.

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'emmèneraient-ils en Italie ? Que lui veut Aro ? Pourquoi travaillent-ils avec Victoria ? '' J'ai craché toutes les questions qui m'ont traversé l'esprit sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse d'Alice. '' - Nous devons immédiatement sortir d'ici et essayer de les rattraper. '' J'ai commencé à la tirer vers la porte, oubliant complètement Seth qui était toujours dans l'appartement.

'' - Euh, Jasper, qui est ton malodorant ami tremblant là-bas ? '' A demandé Alice en pointant du doigt Seth qui continuait à trembler à cause de notre présence.

'' - C'est une longue histoire. Je vais te le dire dans la voiture. '' Je me suis tourné vers Seth. '' - Appelle Jacob et fais-lui savoir ce qui s'est passé et où je vais. Dis-lui que je l'appellerai dès l'instant où j'aurais de nouvelles informations à lui signaler, mais tu dois insister auprès de lui, il ne doit pas s'impliquer pour essayer de la récupérer. Je ne peux pas vous entraîner, toi ou la meute... ''

'' - La meute ? '' m'a interrompu Alice.

J'ai levé la main pour la faire taire en lui donnant un regard suppliant. Je pourrais lui parler en accéléré plus tard. Revenant à Seth, j'ai continué. '' - Comme je le disais, je ne veux pas vous impliquer davantage, toi ou la meute. Je ne crois pas que les Volturi soient conscients de l'existence de loups-garous à La Push, et je sais qu'ils n'aimeraient rien de plus que de vous exterminer s'ils l'apprenaient. Bella ne se le pardonnerait jamais si cela se produisait. Vous DEVEZ donc rester en arrière et tu dois convaincre Jacob de faire de même. Comprends-tu ? ''

Seth a légèrement hoché la tête alors qu'il continuait à faire les cent pas tout en essayant de rester calme. Je me suis tourné vers la porte et j'ai tiré Alice avec moi. Chaque seconde passée dans cet appartement était une seconde où Bella était emmenée loin de moi. Nous avons couru dans les escaliers et avons atteint le trottoir en quelques secondes, nous nous sommes déplacés à notre vitesse de vampires et nous étions dans la voiture avant que quelqu'un ne puisse nous détecter.

'' - Nous devons nous rendre à l'aéroport le plus vite possible. '' Ai-je dis alors que je m'engageais sur la route. '' - _Putain_. C'est trop ensoleillé pour que nous sortions comme cela. '' Je me suis frotté le front alors que j'essayais de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire. L'aéroport était plein de baies vitrées. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Alice et moi ne soyons pas détectés si nous allions là-bas maintenant, mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer laisser une journée entière s'interposer entre Bella et moi.

'' - Essaye de trouver et d'arranger un voyage en avion privé. Peu importe le prix, mais nous devons partir immédiatement. '' Ai-je ordonné à Alice, grimaçant quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais extrêmement désagréable. Elle a immédiatement commencé à composer un numéro sur son téléphone sans en tenir compte.

'' - Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas tout à fait moi-même en ce moment. Il faut absolument que je la retrouve, Alice. Je ne peux pas... je ne sais tout simplement pas... '' J'ai pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer alors que mes émotions étaient prises de folie.

Alice s'est penchée et a posé sa main sur mon bras en hochant la tête avec compréhension alors qu'elle commençait à parler avec celui qui était à l'autre bout du téléphone. J'ai regardé sa petite main, puis son visage qui me faisait un petit sourire d'encouragement. '' - Elle va être bien, Jasper. Nous serons là à temps. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ses commentaires touchaient une corde sensible. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé, comment pouvait-elle en être aussi certaine ?

J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait terminé avec le téléphone, puis mes précédentes pensées sont sortis de ma bouche sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. '' - Vraiment, Alice ? Est-ce que tu l'as vue ? Parce que tu m'excuseras si je ne veux pas mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier. As-tu une idée de ce que Bella a vécu depuis que nous l'avons quittée ? Ou encore, sais-tu qu'elle a été chassé par Victoria depuis le jour où nous avons tué James ? Que penses-tu du fait que Laurent l'ait trouvée et n'était qu'à quelques _secondes_ de la tuer avant qu'elle ne soit sauvée ? Et que penses-tu du fait que Victoria a tué ses parents ? Étais-tu en train de dormir pendant cette vision ? ''

Quand je l'ai entendue hoqueter à mes paroles, je me suis immédiatement senti comme un con pour foncer comme cela dans Alice. J'étais un connard et je le savais. Je me suis tourné pour la regarder directement en face et lui présenter mes plus sincères excuses, mais j'ai reçu un revers de sa main. La gifle m'a vraiment piqué, mais pas autant que l'apparente douleur provoquée par mes paroles insensibles.

'' - Va te faire foutre, Jasper ! Crois-tu que c'est facile pour moi ? Penses-tu que vous voir tous les deux ensemble a été une partie de plaisir pour moi ? Non, en aucun cas. Alors sors-toi la tête du cul et cesse de t'inquiéter de ce que je n'ai pas vu et commence plutôt à t'inquiéter de ce que j'ai fait. '' Elle s'est détournée de moi et a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle avait raison. Je n'avais jamais pris en compte la façon dont ses visions pourraient l'affecter et je me suis immédiatement senti encore plus mal.

'' - Je suis désolé, Alice. Je ne voulais pas être aussi désagréable. Je viens de passer un moment vraiment très difficile, il y a tellement de questions sans réponses, je suis fou d'inquiétude et... je n'y peux rien... C'est simplement trop difficile de penser que je pourrais ne pas la récupérer. S'il te plaît, crois-moi, je te suis reconnaissant d'être ici. ''

'' - Je sais, Jasper. '' Elle a tendu la main et a de nouveau serré mon bras, me pardonnant immédiatement d'avoir été un tel connard. '' - Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je n'ai pas vu une seule de ces choses. Au départ, je me suis forcée à ne pas regarder Bella. Je ne voulais pas la voir parce qu'elle me manquait tellement que j'avais peur de revenir sur la parole que j'avais donnée à Edward, et que je revienne à Forks au moindre signe que je lui manquais. J'ai volontairement bloqué mon esprit pour ne rien avoir à faire avec Bella, de ce fait, je n'ai pas permis aux visions d'elle de me parvenir. ''

'' - J'aurais dû regarder, j'aurais dû le faire, à présent je vais devoir vivre avec cela. Ensuite, alors que le temps passait, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et j'ai essayé de la regarder, mais je n'ai pas pu la trouver. C'était comme si elle avait disparu. Ensuite, quand elle est arrivée à Dartmouth, j'ai vu des éclairs ici ou là, mais jamais une vision complète. C'était ce qui était le plus désarmant. Je pensais que je devenais folle. Ensuite, pendant qu'elle était avec toi, je n'avais aucune difficulté à obtenir une vision pleine et entière. '' Elle a baissé la tête et j'ai immédiatement été frappé par la façon dont elle était brusquement devenue mal à l'aise.

'' - Je vois. '' Ai-je dit quand je me suis exactement rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait vu. _D'accord, c'est un peu gênant._

'' - C'est bon, Jasper, j'ai vu ses visions longtemps avant de quitter Forks. '' A-t-elle dit quand elle a compris que j'avais réalisé qu'elle vu exactement ce que Bella et moi avions fait.

'' - Quoi ? '' Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu être plus choqué par quelque chose d'autres sortant de sa bouche.

'' - J'ai toujours su que vous finiriez ensemble tous les deux. '' A-t-elle murmuré en regardant pas la fenêtre.

J'ai été stupéfait. Mon choc devant ses paroles m'a presque fait sortir de la route. '' - Depuis combien de temps exactement le sais-tu ? ''

Elle est restée tranquillement assise à réfléchir à ma question. Je n'ai pas osé la brusquer. Je voulais qu'elle n'ait aucune hésitation pour me répondre honnêtement et complètement. Non pas que j'attendais autre chose d'Alice, mais le fait qu'elle avait su quelque chose d'une telle ampleur et qu'elle me l'avait caché pendant si longtemps ont planté les graines du doute dans mon esprit, me faisant me demander quoi d'autre exactement elle m'avait caché au fil des ans.

Alors qu'elle gardait un silence inconfortable, ses émotions sont devenues plus difficiles à lire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la pousser plus longtemps. '' - Combien de temps, Alice ? ''

Elle m'a regardé avec de grands yeux suppliants et j'ai senti ses remord, ce qui m'a un peu calmé juste avant qu'elle me donne sa réponse. '' - Depuis le jour du match de base-ball, quand nous avons rencontré James. ''

Un éclair de fureur m'a immédiatement traversé. '' - Pourquoi diable as-tu gardé ce secret ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? ''

'' - J'ai pensé que c'était quelque chose qui devait se produire naturellement. Si cela devait être, cela serait. '' Elle a haussé les épaules avec nonchalance.

'' - Si cela devait être, cela _serait_ ? '' ai-je craché pour la forme. '' - Putain de merde, Alice. Pendant que tout ce temps passait, un tas de choses atroces lui sont arrivées, si j'avais su que j'étais destiné à finir avec Bella, j'aurais pu être en mesure de l'empêcher. Tu dois être complètement honnête avec moi et me dire quand exactement tu as eu ta première vision et me dire exactement ce qu'elle était. ''

Alice s'est mordue la lèvre inférieure, le regret inondant la voiture alors qu'elle commençait ses explications. '' - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne savais pas que c'était quelque chose de plus qu'une étroite amitié. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune indication me disant qu'Edward et moi n'étions plus dans l'image. Mais... il y a une chose que je dois te dire... au sujet d'une vision que j'ai eue... après cette nuit-là, quand nous étions à l'aéroport de Phœnix et que tu es parti pour accompagner Bella aux toilettes... ''

'' - Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as commencé à t'éloigner de moi ? '' Je savais qu'Alice parlait toujours, mais tellement de petites choses qui n'avaient eu aucun sens pour moi auparavant, sont devenues brusquement claires, c'est pourquoi j'avais arrêté d'écouter ce qu'elle disait pour la couper brutalement avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa phrase sur son autre vision.

'' - Écoute, nous en avons déjà parlé plusieurs fois, Jasper. Oui, c'était l'une d'elles, mais le fait que j'avais vu que tu allais finir avec Bella n'a pas causé notre rupture, nous allions dans cette direction depuis déjà longtemps. Cela a simplement confirmé, pour moi, que nous allions nous séparer. Toi et moi avons travaillé tellement longtemps pour essayer de bien faire les choses, mais cela ne devait pas se produire. J'ai eu de plus en plus de vision de toi et Bella ensemble, étant davantage que des amis, et elles ont continué à venir. ''

'' - J'ai essayé de tellement de façons de changer les circonstances de sorte que cela ne se produise pas, mais peu importe ce que j'aurais fait, vous finissiez toujours tous les deux ensemble. Je suis désolée. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je pense que c'était plus par peur de perdre mon meilleur ami qu'autre chose. ''

'' - Ensuite, j'ai vu à quel point elle te rendait heureux, j'ai pu voir à quel point tu avais l'air satisfait et paisible, je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir cet air-là avec moi. '' Elle a fait une pause en regardant par la fenêtre, attendant un peu avant de poursuivre. '' - Ensuite, j'ai pensé qu'après ce qui s'était passé pour son anniversaire, les choses pourraient changer, mais cela a semblé avoir l'effet contraire. Les visions que j'ai commencé à avoir de vous deux m'ont montré une relation beaucoup plus étroite et... euh... bien... faisant des choses que l'on fait dans ce genre de relation. ''

Quelle horreur cela a dû être pour Alice de voir ces visions, surtout alors que nous étions toujours ensemble. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait commencé à s'éloigner de moi.

'' - Est-ce qu'Edward le sait ? Lui as-tu jamais parlé de tes visions ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il a quitté Bella ? '' Ai-je demandé en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas. Non pas que je ne voulais pas qu'Edward apprenne que nous étions ensemble. En fait, quand j'aurais récupéré Bella, c'était une des choses dont j'avais besoin de parler avec elle. Je voulais que tous les Cullen sachent au sujet de notre relation, je ne me sentirais pas bien si je ne le faisais pas, mais cela me tuait de penser qu'il l'avait quittée à cause des visions d'Alice. Cela voudrait dire que tout ce que Bella avait traversé était une conséquence directe du fait de se retrouver avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. ''

'' - Non, je ne lui ai jamais dit. À l'époque, j'espérais que s'ils restaient ensemble, alors évidemment, vous deux ne seriez pas ensemble. J'avais pensé que leur amour triompherait. '' Elle a soupiré alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur son siège. '' - Mais peu importait à quel point ils étaient proches, je vous voyais tous les deux toujours ensemble, surtout après son anniversaire, comme je te l'ai dit, le seul événement dont je pensais qu'il allait changer les visions a été l'unique incident qui les a solidifiées, consolidant leurs existences dans la réalité. ''

'' - Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur comment les choses allaient tourner puisque cet événement a été ce qui a provoqué la décision d'Edward de la quitter. Jusque-là, comme tu le sais, mes visions pouvaient toujours changer puisque l'avenir était incertain, Edward hésitait, se demandant si oui ou non il devait la quitter. À l'instant où il a pris sa décision, il a mis en branle les événements qui ont conduit à aujourd'hui et maintenant. ''

Nous avons roulé pendant le reste du trajet vers l'aéroport en silence, mais il ne m'avait pas échappé que je l'avais interrompue avant qu'elle n'ait pu être capable de me parler plus en détails de sa vision. Alors que j'entrais dans le hangar privé et me garais sur le côté, j'ai noté mentalement de demander à Alice de poursuivre le récit de sa vision une fois que nous serions installés dans l'avion. Nous avons trouvé le pilote avec qui Alice avait parlé au téléphone et avec l'aide d'un peu d'éblouissement et d'un très lourd paiement, nous étions en l'air en moins de trente minutes.

Après être montés dans l'avion, Alice s'est immédiatement installée dans son siège et a replié ses jambes sous elle. Assis en face, j'ai senti qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées et je n'ai pas voulu l'interrompre pour reprendre la conversation que nous avions un peu plus tôt. Nous avons continué à rester silencieux pendant la plus grande partie du vol, puisque je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus à Alice. Je me sentais comme un étranger en sa présence.

Le sentiment que j'avais quand j'étais avec Bella me manquait, ce sentiment d'être complet, ce calme total qui m'enveloppait. Je me sentais à bout de nerfs, non seulement en raison des circonstances, mais parce que je ne me sentais pas en contrôle de ma soif. Mon esprit se déchaînait, supposant automatiquement que le pire allait arriver et que j'allais arriver trop tard pour sauver Bella. J'étais nerveux et agité. Que ferais-je en cas d'échec ? Je savais pratiquement quelle serait la réponse à cette question.

J'avais cherché pendant des décennies pour obtenir la paix et je l'avais finalement trouvée avec Bella, je savais que si, pour une raison quelconque, elle quittait ma vie, je n'allais jamais trouver la paix à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir sans elle et je n'allais pas pouvoir revenir à la façon dont j'avais l'habitude de vivre. J'étais fatigué de lutter constamment, de batailler indéfiniment pour conjurer ma soif, d'être toujours sur mes gardes, d'être isolé parce que je n'avais pas de compagne. Je voulais être cette personne heureuse, insouciante et détendue que Bella m'avait aidé à être, je savais que j'allais connaître de nouveau ses sentiments une fois que je serais sûr que Bella était saine et sauve et qu'elle était de nouveau dans mes bras.

'' - Jazz ? '' Alice a levé les yeux vers moi, m'appelant par le nom qu'elle avait toujours utilisé pour moi.

'' - Oui ? '' Encore une fois, je me suis tellement senti coupable pour l'entraîner dans cela avec moi, sans même le lui avoir demandé. Elle n'était pas obligée de m'aider, pourtant elle était là. J'ai pensé à cela, et si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Aurais-je été aussi généreux en l'aidant à trouver son véritable amour s'il avait été en danger ? Oui, je me suis senti immédiatement déshonoré pour m'être même demandé si je l'aurais fait ou pas. J'ai regardé la femme que j'avais autrefois aimée de tout mon être et j'ai su que peu importait ce qui arriverait, je serais toujours là pour elle comme elle était ici pour moi.

'' - Je voulais seulement que tu saches que j'étais désolée de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt les choses. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu saches que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour la protéger, que je l'aime comme une sœur et que je n'ai jamais voulu voir quoi que ce soit lui arriver. J'ai réfléchi à toutes ces lacunes dans mes visions et je pense que je sais quel est le problème. ''

'' - Vraiment ? ''

'' - Oui, Il semblerait que je perds de vue les choses quand elle est avec ses amis de La Push. Autre chose, j'ai vu que tu allais chez elle aujourd'hui, mais dès que tu es entré dans son immeuble, j'ai perdu ma vision. C'était seulement flou. '' Son visage s'est crispé, comme si elle était irritée par ces circonstances.

'' - Et... ? '' Ai-je insisté pour qu'elle continue.

'' - Hé bien, je pense que cela à quelque chose à voir avec les loups-garous. Il semble qu'à chaque fois que Bella est en leur présence, je ne peux pas la voir, ce qui signifie évidemment que je ne peux pas voir les loups-garous. ''

'' - Tu as raison ! Cela doit être cela. Seth n'était pas proche de son appartement ce matin, lorsque Victoria et les deux autres vampires étaient là. C'est pourquoi tu as vu ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi tu as continué à voir ce qui allait arriver. ''

Nous sommes restés assis en silence pendant quelques instants quand j'ai remarqué qu'Alice avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle était très concentrée sur quelque chose.

'' - Quoi ? '' ai-je demandé, m'asseyant immédiatement sur le bord de mon siège, sachant qu'elle avait vu quelque chose.

'' - Ils sont arrivés en Italie et ils emmènent Bella directement voir Aro. '' A-t-elle chuchoté.

'' - Es-tu en mesure de déterminer pourquoi Aro s'intéresse tellement à elle ?

'' - Aro est très curieux à son sujet. Il semblerait qu'une fois que Victoria s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver Bella, elle a demandé l'aide des Volturi et a conclu une sorte de contrat avec Aro, mais je ne peux évidemment pas te dire qu'elle était l'affaire puisque cela a eu lieu dans le passé. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est qu'Aro est très heureux de la rencontrer. Toutefois, d'après les visions que j'ai eues, les choses ne se sont pas déroulées tout à fait de la façon dont Victoria l'avait prévue et qu'elle est assez contrariée par le fait que Bella a été emmenée en Italie. Je suppose qu'elle pensait qu'une fois que Bella aurait été trouvée, elle allait être toute à elle. ''

'' - Hé bien, merci à Dieu pour ces petites faveurs. Pour une raison quelconque, Aro veut la voir, il lui a sauvé la vie, je ne vais donc pas me plaindre. '' Je me suis arrêté un moment avant de continuer. '' - Tu nous as vus ? Allons-nous réussir à la faire sortir ? ''

'' - Pas encore. Je n'ai pas vu autre chose que leurs arrivés. '' Elle a levé ses jambes contre sa poitrine et a posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle a fermé les yeux et a commencé à se balancer d'avant en arrière dans ce que je savais être un mouvement apaisant pour elle.

Aussi difficile que cela était de garder le silence, je n'ai pas voulu la déranger pendant qu'elle essayait d'avoir une autre vision. Je me suis penché en arrière dans mon siège et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai pensé à ces derniers jours avec Bella et à quel point j'avais été heureux. J'ai réalisé que si les prochaines heures devaient être les dernières de Bella, alors je n'avais aucun doute dans mon esprit, ce serait également les miennes.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	39. Chapitre 39

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-neuf**

 **POV Bella**

Notre avion s'est posé en douceur et j'ai tranquillement marché dans l'allée centrale entre Félix et Demetri. J'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'obéir et se taire. À cet instant, je souhaitais simplement une mort rapide après qu'Aro en aurait fini avec son petit spectacle et ce qu'il avait à dire.

Le trajet jusqu'à Volterra a été plus rapide que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'ai gardé les yeux sur le plancher de la voiture en pensant à quel point j'avais souhaité, à un moment donné dans ma vie, avoir la possibilité de voyager en Europe, notamment en Italie, mais je n'avais pas envie de la voir maintenant. C'était le lieu de mon exécution. Les beaux paysages qui défilaient ne m'intéressaient pas, la magnifique architecture qui existait depuis des siècles, se dressant toujours et résistant à l'épreuve du temps, ne me donnait aucune envie de regarder ce qui m'entourait. Ils étaient simplement un triste rappel des choses que je n'aurais jamais la chance de découvrir, un avenir qui a été écourté.

Mon cœur s'est serré quand j'ai laissé mes pensées dériver encore une fois sur Jasper et combien j'aurais aimé parcourir le monde avec lui. À quel point il aurait aimé me montrer tous les endroits où il avait été, aurait aimé m'expliquer l'histoire derrière chaque ville et village pittoresque, chaque bâtiment, chaque peinture. Voir ses yeux s'illuminer à chaque nouvel endroit où il m'aurait emmenée pour partager ses expériences avec moi. Jasper était un passionné d'histoire et je savais que si nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler, il aurait voulu m'emmener dans le monde entier et de partager la riche histoire de celui-ci avec moi. Comme je savais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que je serais allée avec lui.

Gardant mes yeux fermement fixés sur mes pieds, je n'ai jamais relevé la tête quand nous sommes sortis de la voiture. L'un des deux hommes, lequel, je ne savais pas, a pris mon coude pour me conduire dans un bâtiment, je n'ai jamais levé les yeux pour le voir, comme si mon refus de reconnaître mon environnement de quelque manière que ce soit pourrait rendre cette situation moins réelle, un peu moins effrayante.

Mes pieds ont glissé alors qu'il me tirait doucement en avant vers ce qui allait être sûrement le lieu de mon exécution. Même si j'étais toujours perplexe quand à savoir pourquoi j'avais mérité une audience avec Aro, un des leaders des Volturi, et même si cela semblait étrange, j'étais impatiente d'en finir avec cela. C'était drôle de savoir que la dernière chose au monde que je voulais à cet instant de ma vie, c'était de mourir, mais comme je savais à présent que c'était inévitable, je voulais simplement que se soit fait et en finir avec cela.

Plus j'aurais le temps de penser que j'allais laisser Jasper derrière moi, plus cela me serait difficile de conserver ma santé mentale. Chaque moment qui passait était atroce. J'avais envie de hurler du haut de mes poumons, je voulais griffer les yeux de Victoria, frapper Félix et Demetri dans l'entrejambe et m'enfuir même si j'étais certaine que je me ferais mal au pied plus que tout, mais cela m'aurait tout de même fait plaisir. Je voulais, avec tout ce que j'avais en moi, avoir la force de me battre, mais après l'expérience que j'avais eue en essayant de me battre et d'échapper à James, je savais que c'était inutile. Je n'étais qu'une humble et fragile humaine qui était sur le point d'être entraînée dans l'antre d'un des vampires les plus anciens qui existaient comme si j'étais un HappyMeal ramené à la maison pour récompenser un bon petit garçon. Hé bien, il ne s'agissait pas du festin de la semaine de m'avoir, j'espérais seulement que se serait rapide.

J'ai pensé à l'époque où je m'étais retrouvée face à James, il était déterminé à me torturer et à me battre pendant un certain temps avant de finalement me tuer et il était bien parti pour le faire quand l'odeur de mon sang avait eu un attrait trop puissant pour qu'il puisse le gérer. J'avais été battue et j'avais tellement de fractures, qu'au moment où il avait finalement succombé à sa soif de sang et m'avait mordue, j'avais été en fait reconnaissante que cela se produise. J'espérais que cette fois, ce serait fini et bien fini avant même que je sache ce qui s'était passé. Je ne voulais pas passer par cette douleur à nouveau, surtout que cette fois ce n'était pas comme si j'allais pouvoir récupérer, personne n'allait venir me sauver cette fois, j'allais mourir. Non, ce serait mieux si c'était rapide et indolore. _Une fille pouvait rêver, pas vrai ?_

Nous sommes entrés dans un ascenseur et Félix a appuyé sur un des boutons pour fermer la porte. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'étage auquel nous allions, et franchement, je ne m'en souciais vraiment pas. Nous sommes sortis de l'ascenseur et sommes entrés dans une grande salle ouverte où nous nous sommes arrêtés. J'ai finalement levé la tête et j'ai regardé ce qui m'entourait. Nous étions debout dans un grand hall de réception et bizarrement, il était agréablement et richement décoré. _Est-ce que les rois des vampires avaient réellement des bureaux ?_ J'ai remarqué une belle femme assise derrière le bureau de la réception. Elle portait un casque et était au téléphone, mais dès que nous nous sommes approchés de son bureau, elle a mis fin à son appel téléphonique et s'est levée pour nous accueillir.

'' - Félix, Demetri. E'meraviglioso vedere voi ! Aro sarà lieto apprendere che sono tornati¹ ! '' Elle leur a sincèrement souri et c'est alors que j'ai remarqué ses yeux, elle était humaine et non un vampire et elle était assurément très à l'aise en leur présence. J'espérais qu'elle recevait une sorte de prime de risque pour faire ce travail. Je pouvais simplement imaginer à quel point les choses deviendraient tendues ici si un des vampires oubliait d'apporter son repas au travail. Ils pourraient tout simplement vouloir la petite réceptionniste pour surmonter leur soif. J'ai dû étouffer le fou rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma bouche. _Seigneur, je perdais mon esprit._

'' - Veux-tu, s'il te plaît, l'aviser que nous sommes là ? D'autre part, Mademoiselle Swan est notre invité, parle anglais devant elle, s'il te plaît. Nous n'avons rien à cacher. '' Lui a demandé aimablement Félix alors qu'il me regardait et remarquait mon changement d'attitude alors que je luttais pour retenir des rires hystériques.

'' - Oh, si, si ! S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, j'ai été très impolie. '' Elle m'a souri comme si elle se souciait de savoir si je lui pardonnais ou pas. '' - Malheureusement, il y a eu un incident qui a nécessité l'attention immédiate d'Aro et il sera occupé toute la soirée. Il m'a informée que si vous reveniez, vous deviez emmener Mademoiselle Swan dans une des chambres d'hôte de la tour. '' Elle a ouvert un des tiroirs de son bureau et en a sorti un très vieux passe-partout qu'elle a ensuite posé dans la main de Félix. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que sa main s'attardait dans la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire et qu'elle le regardait avec ce qu'elle pensait être, j'en étais certaine, un regard aguichant, inexplicablement, cela m'a retourné l'estomac.

'' - Merci, Gianna. '' Il s'est retourné, sans prendre la peine de la remercier davantage et a baissé les yeux sur moi avant de placer sa main sur le bas de mon dos pour me conduire en direction d'un couloir. Demetri suivait de près avec Victoria qui fermait la marche.

'' - Je vais conduire Bella jusqu'à sa chambre, emmène Victoria dans le hall d'accueil où je pense qu'elle sera très à l'aise. '' A demandé Félix à Demetri qui a hoché la tête pour acquiescer.

'' - Non, attends, je ne quitte pas le côté de Bella. Elle est à moi et je me permettrais à rien ni personne de l'emmener hors de ma vue. '' Elle a poussé un cri quand Félix a continué à m'entraîner dans la direction opposée, ignorant les cris de protestations de Victoria.

J'ai regardé Victoria par-dessus mon épaule alors que Demetri plaçait son bras sur le sien et commençait à l'entraîner pendant qu'elle continuait à crier sur la façon dont la situation était injuste. J'ai regardé Félix alors qu'il me poussait en avant et j'aurais juré l'avoir vu lever les yeux au ciel et marmonner quelque chose sous son souffle, dans sa langue maternelle, et je suis certaine que ce n'était pas un compliment.

'' - Pas grand amateur d'elle, je suppose. '' ai-je dit. Il m'a regardée avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Il a haussé les épaules. '' - Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire cela. ''

'' - Ouais, je n'arrive pas à imaginer Victoria gagner un grand nombre de concours de popularité. '' Ai-je murmuré alors que nous approchions d'un très vieil escalier de pierres en colimaçon. Le front de Félix s'est plissé et il a baissé les yeux sur moi alors qu'il m'aidait, me guidant dans les escaliers en me tenant par le coude.

'' - Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que, lorsque tu as décidé de prendre le meurtre de vampires comme passe-temps, tu as décidé de la laisser vivre alors que tu détruisais ses compagnons ? On aurait pu penser _qu'elle_ aurait été la première sur ta liste. '' A-t-il demandé alors qu'il levait ses sourcils en me regardant.

'' - Un passe-temps ? '' J'ai levé les yeux vers lui abasourdie. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ''

'' - Tu es responsable de la mort de deux vampires, non ? Il est impensable qu'un humain soit meilleur qu'un vampire. Tu es une... comment dit-on en Anglais... une tueuse, non ? '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - Ah, non. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu te donner cette idée et contrairement aux idées reçues, je n'ai jamais tué de vampires. Je n'ai pas tué le compagnon de Victoria, ni son ami. Autre le fait de courir pour fuir Victoria et son clan, toutes mes expériences avec des vampires ont été très agréables, hé bien, sauf celle-ci évidemment. Sans vouloir te vexer. '' J'ai fait la grimace, étrangement inquiète de l'avoir vexé. _Je perdais sérieusement contact avec la réalité._

Il m'a souri. '' - Il n'y a pas de mal. '' Je l'ai vu plisser son front à nouveau. Il semblait penser à quelque chose qu'il voulait me demander. Son pouce a commencé à tracer des cercles sur mon coude et j'ai regardé sa main d'un air interrogateur. En relevant la tête de nouveau vers le visage de Félix, il a semblé perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait probablement même pas remarqué qu'il le faisait.

'' - Quoi ? '' lui ai-je demandé quand nous sommes finalement arrivés devant une très vieille porte en bois. Il s'est arrêté et m'a regardée, tout en réalisant en même temps qu'il avait toujours sa main enroulée autour de mon coude qu'il a immédiatement lâché.

Se raclant la gorge comme s'il était un peu énervé, il a hésité avant de parler. '' - Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as rien à voir avec la mort de deux vampires ? '' A-t-il demandé.

Je me suis arrêtée pour réfléchir à ma réponse. '' - Hé bien, je ne peux pas honnêtement dire que je n'ai _rien_ à voir avec leurs décès parce qu'ils sont tous les deux morts pour avoir essayé de me tuer, mais est-ce que je les ai tués ? Non, je n'ai absolument rien fait. ''

Il a froncé les sourcils alors qu'il insérait la clé et ouvrait la porte.

'' - Tu ne les as pas tués ? '' A-t-il répété.

'' - As-tu réellement pensé que je pouvais l'avoir fait ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que, sérieusement, est-ce que tu m'as bien regardée ? '' Me suis-je exclamée en montrant d'un geste ma petite taille avec mes mains. Félix en a effectivement profité pour me regarder, très lentement, de la tête aux pieds, entraînant immédiatement une rougeur qui a chauffé mes joues. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise sous son regard quand brusquement, j'ai pensé que je l'avais invité à le faire, j'ai alors continué ma diatribe en espérant détourner son attention sur autre chose.

'' - Ce que je veux dire c'est, saluuuuut, j'avais au moins trente centimètres de moins que chacun d'eux et quel que soit le temps que je passerais dans une salle de sports ou le nombre de cours d'arts martiaux que je pourrais prendre, je serais loin d'avoir la force de les tuer et, oh ouais, quelle est cette autre chose déjà, c'est vrai... JE SUIS HUMAINE. '' ai-je dit en me moquant de lui.

'' - Hé bien, tu as un argument valable. '' Il m'a regardée à nouveau, presque approbateur provoquant ainsi un autre fard qui a enflammé mes joues. '' - Cependant, rien de tout cela n'a d'importance. Aro saura la vérité quelques secondes après t'avoir rencontrée. ''

'' - Comment ? Comment va-t-il faire cela ? '' Mon imagination a explosé à cause de mon cerveau créant rapidement toutes sortes de scénarios pour deviner exactement comment Aro allait extraire cette information de mon esprit.

'' - Il va utiliser son don, bien sûr. '' A-t-il répondu comme une évidence, comme si parce que je connaissais quelques vampires, je les connaissais tous.

'' - Qui est ? '' _Est-ce que cet homme est obligé d'avoir cette conversation en donnant l'impression qu'on lui arrache les dents ?_

Ses profonds yeux rouges ont capturé les miens pendant qu'il parlait. '' - Par une simple pression sur ta peau, il sera en mesure de lire tous tes souvenirs, toutes les pensées que tu as eues. ''

'' - Réellement ? '' Ouah, ça c'était vraiment un pouvoir. '' - Chacune d'elles ? '' Moi qui pensais que le pouvoir d'Edward était incroyable avec sa capacité à lire ce qui se passait dans les esprits instantanément, mais être en mesure de voir tout ce que vous avez pensé pendant toute votre vie ? Hé bien, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il était considéré comme un des vampires les plus puissants qui soient.

'' - Tu sembles... impressionnée. Tu as des réactions tellement étranges pour un humain. '' Félix m'a regardée de nouveau avec un air interrogateur. '' - N'as-tu pas peur de moi ? '' A-t-il demandé et, avant que je ne puisse répondre, il a ajouté : '' - Tu sembles gérer tout cela relativement bien. ''

'' - Peur de toi ? Euh... je suppose que non ? '' ai-je dit, plus comme une question qu'une réponse.

'' - Pourquoi non ? Tu ne me connais pas. Je t'ai enlevée de force de chez toi. Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne te veux pas de mal ? '' Hé bien, il me posait des questions qui auraient dû me faire peur, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Sa curiosité semblait authentique, je me suis donc réellement arrêtée pour y réfléchir un instant, non, il ne me faisait pas peur.

'' - Hé bien, je suppose que je regarde les choses logiquement. _Tu_ m'as peut-être enlevée de force de mon appartement, mais c'était parce que tu avais reçu l'ordre de le faire. Tu as également menacé Victoria de coups et blessures si elle me touchait, ce qui t'a fait monter énormément dans mon estime. Immensément. '' Je me suis immédiatement arrêtée après avoir dit la dernière phrase, de nouveau gênée d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir.

'' - Monter dans ton estime ? Je ne comprends pas. '' Il a de nouveau placé sa main sur le bas de mon dos et m'a gentiment poussée en avant alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre. Nous sommes entrés et j'ai eu un premier aperçu de ce qu'allait être mon hébergement. La chambre était plutôt dépouillée, composée d'un bureau et d'un lit individuel. L'hôtel Volturi manquait sérieusement d'hospitalité. Les murs étaient incurvés, ce qui m'a immédiatement amenée à penser aux vieux contes de fées où la princesse était coincée dans sa tour. J'ai soupiré en pensant à mon prince et pourquoi il n'aurait aucune idée de comment me trouver, il n'y avait pas de sauvetage dans mon avenir. Je me suis retournée pour regarder Félix qui attendait toujours que je réponde à sa question.

'' - Félix, ne perds pas ton temps à essayer de comprendre mon esprit tordu. J'ai ma façon pour traiter ce genre de question quand je suis dans une quantité extrême de stress et toute cette histoire d'enlèvement peut être qualifiée de situation extrêmement stressante. ''

Il a légèrement hoché la tête et s'est tourné pour quitter la pièce, mais il s'est arrêté brusquement pour revenir vers moi. Sa bouche s'est ouverte comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il l'a refermée et son front s'est plissé alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Sa grande main s'est levée pour frotter son crâne presque rasé, ses doigts passant à travers ses cheveux noirs très courts, ce qui m'a paru étrange, c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement humain à faire. Encore une fois, il m'a regardée comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais encore une fois, il s'est arrêté.

J'ai attendu patiemment qu'il me demande ce qu'il avait en tête puisqu'il semblait réfléchir sérieusement à quelque chose et qu'il avait l'air vraiment confus. J'ai levé les sourcils comme pour le pousser à me parler sans dire un mot.

'' - Tu n'es pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, où ait été amené à croire que je devais m'attendre. '' Il a hoché la tête vers moi et a commencé à se diriger vers la porte.

'' - Attends ! '' J'ai couru après lui avant qu'il ne puisse fermer la porte, ne voulant pas qu'il me laisse seule, ce qui, encore une fois, m'a pratiquement confirmé que je perdais l'esprit. '' - Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? Quand vais-je rencontrer Aro ? '' _Puis-je utiliser la salle de bains ? Obtenir de la nourriture ? De préférence pas dans le même menu que ce que vous mangez._

'' - Chaque chose en son temps, ma chère. '' Il m'a souri et a commencé à fermer la porte. Il s'est arrêté à mi-chemin et m'a montré une autre porte dans la pièce. '' - Le cabinet de toilette est là. ''

Mon estomac a grondé bruyamment alors qu'il était sur le point de fermer la porte sur moi. '' - as-tu... faim ? '' A-t-il demandé avec hésitation.

J'ai hoché la tête pour acquiescer, ne voulant pas vraiment accepter de nourriture de leur part, mais qui savait combien de temps j'allais rester ici ? '' - Oui. J'ai faim, mais je préférerais quelque chose sans caillots ou ayant une couleur rouge si c'est possible. '' _Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas dit cela à haute voix, si ?_

'' - Je vais demander à Gianna de t'apporter quelque chose à manger. '' Sa bouche était légèrement incurvée comme s'il combattait un sourire. '' - Tu t'es révélée être un être humain tout à fait fascinant, Bella Swan. '' Et avec cela, il s'est retourné et a disparu.

Je suis allée à l'autre porte, qu'il appelait le cabinet de toilette, et je l'ai ouverte pour trouver la salle de bain, j'ai été immédiatement soulagée de pouvoir avoir mon moment humain. Je suis restée là un moment à regarder les murs en réfléchissant. _Dieu merci, c'est propre !_ Ensuite, le fou rire que j'avais retenu a finalement éclaté. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? À des murs éclaboussés de sang ? Les larmes ont menacé de déborder et j'ai fermé les yeux en les serrant hermétiquement.

Il n'était pas question que je me mette à brailler alors que j'étais assise sur les toilettes ! Je me suis levée et me suis lavée le visage et les mains, puis, je suis retournée dans la chambre. Je me suis assise sur le lit, puis, lentement, je me suis allongée et me suis roulée en position fœtale. Cela me prenait toutes mes forces de garder le contrôle de mes émotions et ne pas tout simplement paniquer. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

Après qu'un certain temps se soit écoulé, j'ai entendu un léger coup sur la porte, puis elle s'est ouverte lentement. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me retourner, mais mon nez a immédiatement été frappé par une odeur qui m'a mis l'eau à la bouche, quelque chose de chaud et qui semblait délicieux. Je n'ai pas voulu me tourner et donner à celui qui était présent la satisfaction de voir que j'avais faim.

'' - Salut, Bella. '' A dit une voix féminine alors que j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. '' - Je suis Gianna. ''

M'asseyant, je me suis retournée pour la regarder. Elle se tenait à la porte, me souriant timidement. Je n'ai pas bougé du lit, je l'ai simplement regardée poser le plateau de nourriture sur le bureau, prendre du recul et me regarder.

'' - S'il te plaît, viens manger. '' Elle a fait un geste pour me montrer ce qu'elle avait apporté.

'' - Comment peux-tu rester ici avec eux ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont ? De quoi ils se nourrissent ? '' lui ai-je demandé.

'' - J'espère qu'ils en viendront à me voir comme quelqu'un de bon et loyal et qu'ils vont me transformer. '' Elle a souri presque timidement quand elle m'a répondu.

'' - Tu veux être l'un d'entre eux ? '' J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. '' - Ils sont... des monstres. '' Le dernier mot, le plus descriptif, est sorti avec un chuchotement choqué. Ces vampires n'avaient certainement rien de commun avec les vampires végétariens que j'avais appris à connaître et à aimer.

'' - Oui. Je le veux plus que tout. Ils ne sont pas les monstres que tu penses qu'ils sont, Bella. Tu t'en rendras compte en temps voulu. '' Elle a quitté la pièce et a fermé la porte.

 _Je m'en rendrais compte en temps voulu ?_ Avais-je bien entendu ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Comment pourrais-je en arriver à le voir si je devais mourir dans quelques heures ? À moins que... j'ai pris une profonde respiration alors que je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce qu'Aro avait en réserve pour moi. Mon estomac a, de nouveau, grondé bruyamment alors que je regardais la nourriture sur le bureau.

Autant je n'avais pas envie de manger quelque chose qu'ils avaient préparé pour moi, je crevais de faim. Cela faisait des heures que j'avais mangé pour la dernière fois et je n'avais aucune idée si où quand, je pourrais manger de nouveau. Je me suis assise au bureau et j'ai mangé le délicieux repas en face de moi. _Génial, pour un endroit qui n'avait probablement que du sang au menu, ils savaient réellement comment préparer un repas._

J'ai terminé mon dîner, j'ai utilisé de nouveau la salle de bains et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de me rafraîchir. Je me suis dirigée vers le lit et me suis recouchée. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais la moindre chance de m'endormir, mais j'ai néanmoins fermé mes yeux. Des souvenirs de Jasper m'ont immédiatement traversée l'esprit alors que l'épuisement me submergeait, comme s'il travaillait sa magie sur moi. Avant de le savoir, j'ai dérivé vers un sommeil agité.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Précipitamment, je me suis assise aussi vite que je le pouvais, prête à tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Félix et Demetri sont entrés dans la chambre.

'' - Aro est prêt à te recevoir maintenant. '' a déclaré Félix alors qu'il me faisait signe de venir avec lui.

'' - Euh... puis-je utiliser la salle de bain d'abord ? '' ai-je demandé et il a légèrement hoché la tête, semblant un peu détaché, contrairement au Monsieur le vampire curieux qu'il était hier.

Je suis entrée dans la salle de bains et j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi, essayant aussi fort que je le pouvais de ne pas faire d'hyperventilation. Peu importe à quel point j'ai essayé, j'ai été incapable d'utiliser les installations. Mes nerfs étaient tellement à vif et j'étais tellement tendue, que je ne pouvais même pas me détendre suffisamment pour faire pipi. Je me suis regardée dans le miroir tout en essayant de calmer ma respiration.

Ça y était. Mon temps était venu. Je n'allais jamais revoir Jasper à nouveau, plus jamais être tenue dans ses bras ou être embrassée par lui, ni partager à nouveau son lit. Je n'allais jamais plus rire avec Jacob ou être taquinée par lui. _Seigneur, je n'aurais jamais un café de chez Starbuck à nouveau._ Brusquement, un fou rire a essayé d'exploser en moi, mais j'ai réussi à me calmer. Je n'allais pas craquer maintenant, pas alors que j'étais arrivée aussi loin avec ma santé mentale intacte.

Je me suis lavée les mains et je suis retournée dans la pièce principale. Félix a pris la tête sans un mot et je me suis mise derrière lui, Demétri derrière moi et me suivait de près. Nous avons descendu l'escalier en colimaçon qui était très vieux et très difficile à utiliser. Ma main tenait la rampe et je l'agrippais de toutes mes forces, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à trébucher et à tomber, Demetri a tendu les mains pour saisir mes bras et m'empêcher de m'écraser sur le dos de Félix.

Demetri m'a brusquement tirée en arrière avec une telle force que je me suis écrasée sur sa poitrine, entraînant la fuite de mon souffle de mes poumons avec un hoquet bruyant. Félix s'est rapidement retourné pour voir ce qui s'était exactement passé au moment où je reprenais mes esprits et que j'essayais de desserrer la poigne glacée que Demetri avait sur moi.

Un grondement sourd a échappé à Félix alors que Demetri retirait lentement ses mains de mes bras. J'ai regardé Félix qui s'est tu lorsque nos yeux sont entrés en contact. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir qui était le plus confus, moi à cause de son grondement quand Demetri m'avait touché où lui, à cause de son comportement.

Ne voulant pas reconnaître le comportement bizarre de Félix davantage que je ne l'avais déjà fait, je me suis avancée pour poursuivre ma descente des escaliers et encourager également Félix à faire demi-tour pour faire la même chose. Au lieu de cela, il a marché à côté de moi et, du coin de l'œil, je l'ai vu donner un regard furieux et agressif à Demetri. Ensuite ses lèvres ont bougé rapidement, un sifflement d'air presque silencieux provenant de chacun d'eux pendant qu'ils parlaient, tellement vite que je n'avais aucune chance de les comprendre.

Les endroits sur mes bras que Demetri avait touchés restaient froids et ma chair voulait s'enfuir directement hors mon corps. Il ne m'avait pas échappé que ma peau s'était rétractée quand Demetri m'avait touchée, mais que je n'avais pas eu cette réaction quand Félix m'avait tenue par le coude ou quand il avait touché mon dos pour m'aider un peu plus tôt. Peut-être que Félix était réellement un bon vampire et que je pouvais, d'une certaine façon, le sentir.

Bien sûr, sa façon de me toucher ne se comparait pas, même de loin, aux sentiments que Jasper me faisait ressentir quand il me touchait. Le toucher de Jasper faisait brûler ma peau, causant à mes parties les plus intimes de grésiller à son toucher, comme si je pouvais réellement mourir si je devais rester pendant une longue période sans que sa peau touche la mienne d'une manière quelconque.

J'ai soupiré intérieurement quand les souvenirs de Jasper et moi ensemble ont flotté dans mon cerveau déjà surmené. Des pensées de rien entre nous, pas de vêtements, pas de drap, rien, seulement nous, peau contre peau, la sienne, veloutée et dure, ainsi que ses muscles et ses os d'acier, et la mienne, douce et souple, se courbant pour s'enrouler facilement autour de son corps. Une sensation qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi juste, plus parfaite.

Alors que nous continuions à descendre les escaliers, j'ai trébuché de nouveau, mais j'ai réussi à me rattraper avant que Demetri ne puisse intervenir. '' - Les êtres humains. '' ai-je entendu Demetri marmonner avec dégoût comme s'il parlait d'un parasite. Plus nous approchions du bas de l'escalier, plus je suis devenue terrorisée. J'avais du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Nous avons traversé ce qui semblait être un dédale de couloirs, rien ne s'enregistrant dans ma tête hormis le fait que nous étions dans un très vieux bâtiment. Encore une fois, cela me rappelait plus un château qu'autre chose, rien à voir avec la zone de réception de bon goût dans laquelle j'étais arrivée hier. Nous sommes finalement arrivés devant un ensemble de doubles portes massives et sculptées que Félix a poussé pour révéler une grande salle caverneuse. Je me suis arrêtée net, j'étais incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Demetri est arrivé derrière moi et m'a donné une petite poussée pour m'encourager à aller plus loin, ce qui m'a fait trébucher. Une nouvelle fois, Félix s'est rapidement tourné et a grogné sur Demetri qui a immédiatement reculé. Félix a baissé les yeux sur moi, ses yeux rouge sang semblant me regarder avec bienveillance. C'était cela ou alors simplement de la pitié. Il a tendu la main comme s'il voulait que je mette la mienne à l'intérieur, ensuite il m'a souri pour m'encourager alors qu'il soulevait doucement ses doigts pour me faire signe d'avancer. J'ai senti mes pieds s'enfoncer dans le sol et j'ai commencé à secouer rapidement la tête. J'ai entendu d'étranges bruits de gémissements avant de finalement réaliser qu'ils venaient de moi.

'' - N'aie pas peur, mon enfant, et entre. '' m'a ordonné une voix douce à l'intérieur de la pièce. '' - S'il te plaît, n'aie pas d'inquiétude. Il ne t'arrivera aucun mal. ''

* * *

 **1\. C'est merveilleux de vous revoir ! Aro sera ravi d'apprendre votre retour !**

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	40. Chapitre 40

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante**

 **POV Jasper**

Je ne voulais pas mettre Alice mal à l'aise alors je l'ai continuellement regardée en silence pour voir si elle m'envoyait une quelconque indication qu'elle avait eu une vision. J'ai finalement détourné mon regard et je me suis concentré sur les nuages à l'extérieur, les regardant du hublot de l'avion et m'imaginant que nous étions suffisamment près des cieux pour que mon plaidoyer sur la sécurité de Bella soit aisément entendu.

J'ai permis à mes pensées de vagabonder sur la façon dont les choses avaient été incroyables ces derniers jours. J'ai pensé que c'était ironique d'être sur un jet privé volant à destination d'un des nombreux endroits que j'étais impatient de lui montrer, mais c'était le dernier endroit où je voulais aller, le dernier endroit sur terre où je voulais qu'elle soit. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que Bella soit ailleurs, n'importe où sauf en Italie avec les Volturi.

Après plusieurs heures de silence alors que notre avion filait à travers les cieux, Alice a lentement levé la tête et m'a souri, la vue de celui-ci m'a permis de détendre mes mains crispées et mes épaules tendues, cela devait signifier de bonnes nouvelles. '' - Aro n'est pas là pour l'instant et ils conduisent Bella dans une chambre où elle va passer la nuit. C'est une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose. '' Elle a continué à me sourire comme si elle venait de m'annoncer la meilleure de toutes les nouvelles.

'' - Elle doit être terrifiée. '' J'ai mis ma tête dans mes mains pour penser à Bella toute seule pendant qu'elle attendait de rencontrer Aro. Est-ce qu'elle savait même où elle était ou ce qui se passait ? Edward lui avait-il jamais expliqué qui étaient les Volturi et quels étaient leurs rôles ? Pourquoi devrait- _elle_ être punie parce que nous l'avions laissée vivre en sachant le secret sur notre existence ? Mon sang a commencé à bouillir à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir payer le prix de notre stupidité.

Même si la pensée m'avait traversé l'esprit mille fois au cours des dernières heures, je me suis maudit de l'avoir quittée en premier lieu. À quoi avions-nous pensé ? Elle avait été laissée seule et vulnérable à cause de la décision irréfléchie d'Edward qu'elle serait plus en sécurité. Cela m'a mis en colère que Carlisle ait accepté cela, il avait toujours été le plus logique d'entre nous, celui qui voyait les choses dans leurs contextes, celui qui nous unissait. Il aurait dû savoir que Victoria était toujours là et qu'elle restait une menace. Edward devait vraiment avoir plaidé sa cause, et bien plaidé, pour les convaincre de partir. Et où étais-je ? C'est vrai, j'étais parti cacher ma honte à cause de ma faiblesse et de mon incapacité à contrôler ma soif.

Alice regardait mon visage, qui reflétait l'angoisse de mon débat intérieur. '' - Jasper, cela nous fait gagner du temps, ce qui est la seule chose que nous avons de notre côté pour le moment. Plus longtemps cela prendra à Aro pour la rencontrer, plus nous serons proches de la rejoindre avant que la rencontre n'ait lieu. '' a dit Alice d'un ton encourageant.

'' - Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire une fois que je serais là-bas. Je ne peux pas la sortir de là, je ne peux qu'essayer de me mettre en face d'Aro et de prier pour sa liberté, si c'est même bien cela qui est en jeu. Je ne peux pas te demander de venir avec moi, Alice. Je ne te laisserais pas le faire. Qui sait quels sont leurs plans et je ne veux pas avoir à me soucier de toi en plus de Bella. ''

La pensée que Bella n'avait pas encore rencontré Aro m'avait donné une petite lueur d'espoir, mais je savais que quel que soit ce qu'Aro avait prévu pour elle, cela ne serait pas modifié, indépendamment de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire. Je ne pouvais pas combattre seul la totalité de la garde Volturi. Même si ma force et mes expériences de combat auraient pu faire le poids contre eux, la garde Volturi avait été choisie pour des raisons très spécifiques qui étaient leurs facultés très particulières.

Je n'avais aucune chance contre ceux-là et il n'y avait aucun moyen que je permette à Alice de venir avec moi. Son don était trop particulier pour l'afficher devant Aro, il pourrait vouloir la garder pour faire partie de la garde Volturi et je ne pourrais jamais permettre que cela se produise. Même si Carlisle l'en avait peut-être informé dans leur correspondance au fil des ans, je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'Alice rencontre réellement Aro et qu'il puisse vérifier à quel point son don était particulier. C'était déjà suffisamment mauvais qu'Aro garde en captivité l'amour de ma vie, je ne pourrais pas supporter de savoir qu'Alice serait également là.

'' - Jasper, non, je peux t'aider. Tu vas la sauver, Jasper. Nous allons la sauver ensemble. Je sais que nous allons y arriver. Tout cela va bien se terminer en fin de compte. '' A-t-elle dit d'un ton rassurant.

'' - Je voudrais avoir ton optimisme, Alice, mais je ne peux pas. Alors que je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant d'être ici et pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent, tes visions ont été fausses dans le passé et cela pourrait être le cas de nouveau. Quelque chose pourrait changer dans les prochaines heures qui changeraient quelque chose à ce que tu as déjà vu. '' Lui ai-je rappelé.

Je pouvais sentir l'extrême agitation qui sortait d'elle quand elle s'est tournée vers moi. '' - Écoute-moi, Jasper Whitlock. '' A-t-elle murmuré les dents serrées.'' - Je suis malade et fatiguée de t'entendre douter de ma capacité. Elle ne nous a jamais mal dirigés pendant les décennies ou nous étions ensemble et elle ne le fera pas maintenant. Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je n'avais pas vu toutes les choses qui sont arrivées à Bella. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux rien faire pour revenir en arrière ou le changer. J'aimais Charlie comme un père. Ne crois-tu pas que cela me fait mal de savoir que j'aurais pu l'aider si j'avais vu cela ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été blessé ici, alors reprends-toi en main. '' Elle s'est assise de nouveau l'air furieux.

'' - Moi aussi j'aime Bella. Je l'ai aimée longtemps avant toi, fais donc marche arrière. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, n'importe quoi, pour la récupérer. Crois-tu que je veuille qu'elle reste là-bas avec ces monstres ? Non, je la veux ici, avec toi, là où est sa place. ''

J'ai été stupéfié par ses paroles. Cela n'avait pas d'importance à quel point Alice avait accepté que Bella et moi soyons ensemble, cela me semblait toujours aussi étrange de l'entendre sortir de sa bouche. Je savais que j'étais un connard et qu'elle souffrait aussi, mais je devais insister à ce sujet.

'' - Mais toutes ces visions que tu as eues d'Edward transformant Bella et d'elle devenant un vampire ne se sont jamais concrétisées. Comment peux-tu rester assise ici et me dire que tes visions sont toujours précises ? ''

Elle a poussé un long soupir d'exaspération et a regardé par le hublot pour détourner son regard de moi. '' - Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Edward qui la transformait. '' A-t-elle dit très tranquillement.

Ses paroles sont restées suspendues lourdement dans l'air, résonnant à maintes reprises comme un écho dans mon esprit. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu les hurler du sommet de ses poumons. J'ai repensé à toutes les fois où Alice avait mentionné que Bella serait un vampire et elle avait raison, elle n'avait jamais dit que c'était Edward qui l'avait transformée, je l'avais simplement supposé. Nous l'avions tous fait.

Voulait-elle dire que c'était moi qui allais la changer ? Seigneur, j'espère qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de Victoria ou d'Aro ou même d'un autre vampire qui le faisait en Italie.

'' - Un peu plus tôt, tu allais me parler d'une autre vision et je t'ai interrompue. Quelque chose que tu avais vu quand nous étions à l'aéroport de Phœnix. Est-ce sur la façon dont elle allait être transformée. '' Je l'implorais presque de me le dire.

'' - Oui. Quand tu es parti avec elle pour aller aux toilettes des femmes, j'ai remarqué que tu marchais avec ta main sur son dos et j'ai immédiatement été frappée par une vision de vous deux et... hé bien... c'était très intime et paisible et tu étais sur le point de la mordre. '' M'a-t-elle répondu à contrecœur.

J'ai repensé à cet instant-là, qui était gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. L'instant où ma main avait touché le dos de Bella, au calme qui m'avait enveloppé, me canalisant d'une manière que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant.

Alice s'est détournée de la fenêtre, le visage lumineux, ses sentiments brusquement calmes et tranquilles pour une raison étrange que je n'arrivais pas à imaginer jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. '' - Elle n'avait pas peur, Jasper... et toi non plus. ''

Ses paroles auraient dû me consoler et elles l'ont un peu fait, mais j'étais également devenu avide de toute information qu'elle pourrait me fournir au sujet de mon avenir avec ma bien-aimée Bella. '' - As-tu eu d'autres visions comme celle-là ? M'as-tu vu la transformer depuis ? '' lui ai-je demandé.

'' - Écoute, Jasper, ton avenir n'est seulement que cela, _ton avenir_. Vis ta vie comme elle vient. Je ne veux pas te révéler exactement comment vont se dérouler les choses et influencer tes décisions, ce qui pourrait changer ce que j'ai vu. Tes décisions doivent venir de toi, pas de quelque chose que je t'aurais dit sur ce qui devrait se passer. S'il te plaît, veux-tu bien me faire confiance quand je te dis que tu seras avec Bella de nouveau ? ''

'' - Voudrais-tu, je veux dire, si ce n'est pas trop gênant... '' Hé bien, qu'est-ce qui pourrait rendre cette situation plus délicate qu'elle ne l'était déjà... '' - Je me demandais, veux-tu me parler de ta vision ? Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? '' ai-je demandé, la suppliant des yeux pour avoir toute information qu'elle serait prête à partager.

Elle a soupiré profondément et s'est penchée en arrière sur son siège. Elle a fermé les yeux et s'est tue un instant avant de les rouvrir pour me regarder. '' - C'est uniquement pour toi que je vais le faire. Je vais te donner une partie de la vision, mais encore une fois, je ne veux pas tout partager au cas où cela changerait quelque chose que tu pourrais faire plus tard. '' A-t-elle murmuré quand elle s'est tournée vers moi, s'asseyant en croisant les jambes sur son siège. Elle a tendu les mains pour prendre les miennes et les serrant dans les siennes et elle a de nouveau fermé les yeux alors qu'une sensation chaleureuse se déversait en moi.

'' - La chambre est une pièce que je n'ai jamais vue, ni dans laquelle je suis entrée auparavant. C'est presque comme une tourelle, les murs sont faits de vieilles pierres et sont arrondis comme si vous étiez dans un château. La scène me rappelle « La belle au bois dormant », quand le prince est en haut de la tour et qu'il est venu l'embrasser pour la réveiller. La chambre est plutôt dépouillée, il y a une haute fenêtre sur un des côtés, beaucoup trop élevée pour que quiconque puisse regarder à travers et il y a une grande porte en bois qui semble très ancienne. Le genre de porte qui a besoin d'un passe-partout pour s'ouvrir. '' Elle a ouvert les yeux et a regardé directement dans les miens. '' - C'est tout ce que je vais partager. Je sais que tu veux en savoir plus Jasper, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de changer quoi que ce soit. ''

Je ne l'ai pas poussée plus longtemps. Elle avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que savoir exactement ce qui aller se passer provoquerait un changement quelconque. Je passerais peut-être trop de temps à essayer de faire quelque chose pour que tout se passe exactement comme elle m'avait dit que cela arriverait et je risquerais de rater quelque chose ou de tout foutre en l'air. Je n'allais pas tenter le coup. Non, si elle disait que j'allais de nouveau être avec Bella, j'allais mettre ma foi en cela. J'espérais simplement que nous serions bientôt réunis et qu'elle serait toujours humaine quand cela arriverait. La vision qu'Alice avait eue de moi la transformant était encore quelque chose qui pourrait arriver dans l'avenir.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à quelqu'un d'autre plongeant ses dents dans sa chair magnifique, permettant à son sang savoureux de couler librement dans sa bouche, son venin se répandant dans son corps. Comment son corps allait la toucher partout pendant qu'il la maintenait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pompé son venin dans ses veines. À cette seule pensée, j'étais pratiquement prêt à arracher la tête de quelqu'un.

Non, il _fallait_ que ce soit moi qui la transforme. Je devais être celui qui serait là avec elle, être celui qui l'aiderait avec la douleur, la personne qui lui tiendrait la main quand cela deviendrait trop dur. Être la première chose qu'elle verrait quand elle ouvrirait ses yeux. _Mon Dieu, s'ils la transformaient et la laissaient affronter cela toute seule ? Ils pourraient faire quelque chose comme cela, ces animaux._ J'allais devenir fou si je continuais de penser à tous les scénarios qui pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas se produire.

Le reste du vol s'est passé en silence. J'aurais aimé réussir à me changer les idées, essayer de ne pas penser à ce que Bella devait être en train de traverser afin de conserver une certaine santé mentale. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais aimé entendre ce que faisaient Carlisle et Esmé, ce que Rose et Emmett devenaient ou si quelqu'un avait entendu parler d'Edward ou pas.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, j'étais très curieux de savoir si Alice avait informé mon ancienne famille à propos de Bella et de moi, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me résoudre à poser ces questions. Cela ne me semblait pas correct d'avoir une conversation comme cela... comme si je rattrapais le temps perdu avec un vieil ami autour d'un café. J'étais à cent pour cent concentré sur Bella et sur la façon de la récupérer. C'est tout ce que je voulais, et la seule chose à laquelle je voulais penser jusqu'à ce que je la récupère.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pensé à elle de nouveau dans mes bras. L'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise chatouillant mes sens alors que son corps chaud était pressé contre le mien. Son rougissement pour quelque chose d'indubitablement maladroit qu'elle aurait fait seulement quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons retrouvés. Non, elle allait bien, elle devait aller bien. Une autre alternative était absolument impensable.

L'avion a atterri et je me suis efforcé de demeurer calme. Alice m'a tenu la main alors qu'elle me faisait sortir de l'avion. Elle m'a demandé de rester sur place alors qu'elle allait nous chercher une voiture que nous pourrions utiliser pour nous rendre à Volterra.

J'ai fait les cent pas pendant que j'attendais son retour. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle s'était absentée pendant des heures alors que je savais que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes. Une sensation d'anxiété me submergeait et je savais que j'affectais les personnes autour de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'ai essayé de rester calme et de prendre l'ascendant sur mes émotions, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était quelque chose de presque impossible à faire.

J'étais complètement déstabilisé à la base et j'avais d'extrêmes difficultés à réagir. J'avais besoin de bouger et d'arriver à Bella maintenant. Tout retard supplémentaire était inacceptable. Je me sentais commencer à être irrité quand le ronronnement d'un puissant moteur s'est approché derrière moi. Mon corps s'est légèrement détendu et je me suis retourné en sachant qu'Alice n'aurait choisi que la meilleure voiture pour nous conduire à notre destination.

Une élégante Porsche noire s'est arrêtée dans un hurlement de frein en face de moi. J'ai sauté à l'intérieur du côté passager et Alice avait le pied au plancher avant même que je n'ai fermé la portière.

'' - Jolie monture. J'aurais dû savoir que tu trouverais la voiture la plus rapide du parking. '' ai-je commenté.

'' - Tu me connais tellement bien. Il nous fallait au moins cela. Je pense que je pourrais bien m'offrir un de ces bébés.'' A-t-elle souri en caressant le volant.

'' - Je vais t'en offrir une pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. '' lui ai-je promis.

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a souri. '' - Jaune. '' a-t-elle ronronné alors qu'elle déboîtait et faisait rouler la voiture encore plus vite.

Alice a manœuvré la voiture à travers les rues sinueuses et les collines comme un pilote de voiture de course professionnel. Nous avons fait le trajet en un temps-record et nous étions à Volterra avant même que je puisse penser à ce que seraient mes prochaines actions. Alice a pilé pour s'arrêter devant un bâtiment qui ressemblait à un château et a saisi mon bras avant que je sorte.

'' - S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi venir. '' a-t-elle prié.

'' - Non. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si quelque chose devait arriver et que je vous perde toutes les deux, Bella et toi. Je ne survivrais jamais à cela. Comment pourrais-je être en mesure de faire face à Carlisle et Esmé et leur dire qu'ils ont perdu une fille par ma faute ? Non, je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, ne me suis pas à l'intérieur. '' Je me suis penché dans la voiture et je l'ai attirée dans une étreinte serrée.

'' - Je t'aime Alice. Je te suis tellement reconnaissant de ton aide et de m'avoir conduit à Bella. Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile pour toi. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point j'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pas seulement aujourd'hui avec cela, mais également avec tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Je ne serais pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui si tu ne m'avais pas attendu dans ce restaurant il y a si longtemps. ''

Elle a levé les bras et a placé ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. '' - Jasper, tu as toujours été l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Un homme intègre avec de la moralité, qui est honnête et aimant et qui a une âme plus profonde que n'importe quel homme que j'ai rencontré. Je t'ai seulement enseigné une autre façon de vivre, mais tu as toujours été toi-même. ''

'' - Je suis vraiment chanceux de t'avoir rencontrée. Merci encore une fois. '' Je me suis penché vers elle et je l'ai embrassée sur le front.

'' - Veux-tu me faire une autre faveur ? '' ai-je demandé alors qu'elle hochait immédiatement la tête.

'' - Appelle Jacob, qu'il sache que nous sommes arrivés ici et que je vais l'appeler dès que je pourrais. '' Je lui ai donné son numéro de téléphone en sachant qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Ensuite, j'ai embrassé son front encore une fois, la tenant pendant un moment pressant doucement ses mains quand elle les a enlevées de mon visage et j'ai commencé à sortir de la voiture quand elle a saisi mon bras, me tenant pendant quelques courtes secondes.

'' - Tu me reverras Jasper. Ce n'est pas un adieu, alors ne t'avises pas d'agir comme si cela l'était. Je te verrais seulement plus tard. Tu vas entrer là-dedans, saisir ton avenir à bras-le-corps et ne jamais le laisser partir. '' Elle a serré mon bras et m'a finalement laissé partir. Je lui ai souri en faisant de mon mieux et je suis sorti de la voiture. J'ai tapoté la main sur le toit et j'ai ensuite regardé alors que mon amour passé dévalait la rue, faisant légèrement une queue-de-poisson quand la voiture a rapidement atteint une vitesse très élevée en quelques secondes. Me tournant vers la façade du bâtiment en face de moi, j'ai avancé avec un seul objectif, sauver l'amour de ma vie, l'amour de mon avenir.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	41. Chapitre 41

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante et un**

 **POV Bella**

Un personnage portant une longue robe fluide a glissé vers moi avec les bras tendus. Il était tellement gracieux qu'il donnait l'impression de flotter. J'ai senti que je le regardais fixement, j'étais certaine que ma bouche était grande ouverte et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de haleter quand il est venu près de moi. Je l'ai reconnu comme un des personnages du tableau dans le bureau de Carlisle, je savais donc que c'était Aro.

Il avait un visage des plus parfaits, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si oui ou non, il serait considéré comme beau. C'était certainement un être surnaturel et il était très âgé. Sa peau semblait si délicate que je pensais qu'elle allait se déchirer tout simplement en la touchant. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage très pâle. Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire aussi pâle que lui. Ce n'était pas que j'avais une grande expérience dans les tons de pâleur des vampires, mais il était si pâle qu'il en était presque translucide. S'il avait encore eu du sang traversant son système, j'aurais, sans aucun doute, pu le voir couler dans ses veines.

Il m'a souri et m'a fait signe, avec ses longs doigts osseux, d'entrer dans la salle. Lentement, j'ai mis un pied devant l'autre et, avant de le savoir, j'avais effectivement avancé pour me retrouver au centre de la salle ronde. J'ai prudemment regardé autour de la pièce pour voir qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres vampires présents, mais ils ne nous prêtaient pas beaucoup d'attention.

Victoria était en train de rôder à l'écart, sur un des côtés de la pièce, clairement agitée alors qu'elle arpentait rapidement le sol en faisant les cent pas et regardant attentivement chaque mouvement que je faisais. J'ai résisté à l'envie de la fusiller du regard, de lui tirer la langue et même de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Peu importait à quel point j'avais peur en cet instant, ma haine pour Victoria et tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait a remonté à la surface et je voulais avec chaque atome de mon corps avoir le pouvoir de la détruire.

'' - Bella. '' La voix musicale en face de moi a attiré mon attention et j'ai tourné la tête pour rencontrer son regard rouge. '' - C'est tellement merveilleux de te rencontrer enfin. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi par Victoria que j'ai voulu te rencontrer moi-même. Il a tendu la main, la levant comme si je devais y placer mes mains. J'ai regardé Félix, pourquoi, je n'en savais rien, ce n'était pas comme s'il était là pour me soutenir moralement ou pour soutenir l'équipe Bella, mais j'avais eu l'impression qu'il pourrait être un allié et il a hoché la tête pour me faire signe d'aller de l'avant.

J'ai fait un autre pas en avant par principe et j'ai mis mes mains dans celle d'Aro, surprise par la sensation de sa peau d'un froid glacial contre la mienne. Ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel je m'attendais. Alors qu'il avait l'air tellement fragile, il donnait définitivement une impression de force exceptionnelle. Il a enroulé ses mains puissantes autour des miennes et j'ai vu que son front se plissait légèrement.

'' - Très intéressant. Il m'a souri alors qu'il lâchait doucement mes mains. '' - Dis-moi, Bella, est-ce que ton esprit était fermé à Edward ? ''

Je l'ai regardé, surprise qu'il sache quel était le don d'Edward. Je suis restée également perplexe quant aux raisons pour lesquelles il voulait savoir si oui ou non Edward pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec quoi que ce soit ?

'' - N'aie pas l'air aussi surprise, ma chère. Je suis certaine que tu sais que Carlisle et moi sommes restés proches au fil des ans. Je suis évidemment conscient du don de son premier enfant que je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer, ou un membre de sa famille, en personne. ''

Il était difficile de croire que le Carlisle que je connaissais et aimais, le doux et pacifique médecin affectueux qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche était ami avec ses personnages de films d'horreur. Avais-je mal compris ce qu'étaient exactement les Volturi ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Carlisle avait vécu ici pendant de nombreuses années, je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer rester dans un endroit qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il croyait, à moins... et Edward avait mentionné qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte comme la police et faisaient respecter les lois... mais encore une fois, ils avaient pris le parti de Victoria, la tueuse démente, de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être bons. Tellement de pensées me traversaient l'esprit et avant même que je puisse même y réfléchir, Aro a parlé de nouveau.

'' - Bella, ma chère. Edward ? '' A-t-il demandé quand il a remarqué que je rêvassais.

'' - Euh, oui. Il était incapable de lire mes pensées, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. '' Ai-je répondu en pensant que c'était la meilleure politique.

'' - Intéressant. '' a-t-il répété. Il s'est dirigé vers un grand fauteuil et s'est lentement assis dessus. '' - Demetri, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, avoir la gentillesse d'informer mes frères que je voudrais qu'ils nous rejoignent. '' Demetri a hoché la tête et il est sorti de la pièce sans que je puisse suivre ses mouvements.

Tout le monde est resté silencieux alors qu'Aro continuait à me regarder, son regard buvant chaque centimètre de moi comme s'il était un scientifique et moi, le plus fascinant spécimen de laboratoire qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il a pressé ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les a levées à ses lèvres, ayant l'air d'être comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées. J'ai remarqué que les deux autres vampires qui sont entrés en silence dans la salle se sont dirigés vers Aro pour prendre les places libres de chaque côté de lui. Je les ai immédiatement reconnus comme étant les deux autres vampires du tableau dans le bureau de Carlisle. C'étaient Caius et Marcus et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être très heureux d'être là.

'' - Jane, ma chère, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, avancer ? '' Aro a fait signe d'avancer à un jeune vampire qui ressemblait à un petit angelot.

'' - Oui, Maître. '' Elle le regardait avec adoration. Il lui a caressé la joue comme un père le ferait à sa fille bien-aimée. '' - Veux-tu me faire le plaisir ? '' Il l'a tournée vers moi sans un mot. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse, mais j'ai immédiatement remarqué que Félix s'était raidi à côté de moi et, avant que la petite fille à côté d'Aro me regarde, j'ai cru entendre un bruit venant de Félix, pas vraiment un grognement... plutôt comme un gémissement. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur le côté juste pour le voir se détourner de moi, un regard presque triste sur le visage. _Oh, mon Dieu ! Ça y est !_ J'ai essayé de me préparer au pire. Mon cœur a tonné dans mes oreilles, ma respiration est devenue erratique et peu profonde. _Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, mon Dieu !_

La jeune fille s'est complètement tournée face à moi. Toutes les pensées que j'avais eues d'elle ressemblant à un ange du paradis ont immédiatement disparu. Elle fixait ses yeux sur moi avec une haine des plus intenses sur le visage. Je m'attendais presque qu'à tout instant deux petites cornes sortent de son front pour révéler qu'en réalité, elle était un diable déguisé.

J'ai regardé dans sa direction avec de grands yeux alors qu'elle continuait à me fixer avec un regard de plus en plus frustré alors que je continuais à ne rien faire. À tout instant, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle frappe du pied et pique une crise de colère alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus agitée comme le temps passait sans qu'elle obtienne la moindre réaction de ma part. Bien que je puisse pas en être certaine, j'ai cru voir Félix se détendre un peu pendant que Jane continuait de m'affronter du regard alors que toujours rien ne semblait se produire.

'' - Suis-je sensée faire quelque chose ? '' ai-je couiné, ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

Aro a ri à haute voix, avec un bruit qui sonnait comme des carillons éoliens mêlés au chant des oiseaux dans la brise. C'était un bruit tellement étrange et inattendu venant de lui alors que je m'attendais à un de ses rires diaboliques qu'ont les méchants dans les films ringards. Apparemment, c'était un son qui ne se produisait pas souvent puisqu'il a suscité l'attention de la plupart des autres vampires dans la salle qui, jusqu'à cet instant, n'avaient tenu aucun compte de ce qui se passait. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai remarqué que Victoria était maintenant réellement en train de se ronger les ongles alors qu'elle arpentait rapidement le sol au fond de la salle. Elle avait des habitudes étranges pour un vampire.

'' - C'est vraiment intéressant. '' a dit Aro en faisant signe à un autre vampire de se manifester. Un homme grand et maigre s'est avancé et, sans aucune indication ou instruction d'Aro, il s'est tourné vers moi et a levé les bras en fermant les yeux. Encore une fois, je me suis préparée pour le pire, mais une nouvelle fois, rien ne s'est passé. L'homme a ouvert les yeux et m'a regardée avant de se tourner vers Aro qui une nouvelle fois, a ri aux éclats.

'' - Tu es réellement l'humaine la plus fascinante que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Je peux comprendre pourquoi les Cullen étaient tellement transportés avec toi. '' Il s'est tourné vers Victoria qui s'est immédiatement arrêtée de marcher et s'est avancée quand Aro lui a fait un signe avec une légère inclination de la tête. '' - Victoria, ma chère, je suis désolé d'avoir à te décevoir, mais je pense que je vais la garder. '' Il s'est retourné vers moi avec un sourire alors que Victoria commençait à crier.

'' - QUOI ? Nous avons fait un marché. Elle doit être à moi. Non, non ! Je ne vais pas abandonner. J'ai eu la promesse que je pourrais l'avoir. Elle n'aurait même pas dû être amenée ici ! Quel était le but ? Vous avez dit que si j'offrais mes services, vous me donneriez Bella. Un marché est un marché. '' Elle s'est déplacée à la vitesse de vampire, se retrouvant brusquement debout en face de moi, me faisant haleter et tomber à la renverse sur le sol.

Pendant que cela se produisait, il y a eu une bruyante agitation venant du couloir, ce qui a permis à Victoria d'utiliser cette distraction pour saisir l'opportunité de mettre la main sur moi. Elle m'a soulevée du sol et m'a retournée de sorte que j'étais pressée contre elle. Elle a passé ses mains autour de mon cou et m'a soulevée du sol alors qu'elle commençait à marcher en reculant vers la porte. Elle a appliqué une pression suffisante sur ma gorge pour que j'obtienne de plus en plus difficilement de l'air et des taches noires ont commencé à se former dans ma vision.

J'ai lutté en vain alors que je regardais Aro et ses frères debout devant leurs fauteuils, leurs regards se déplaçant de la scène qui se déroulait entre Victoria et moi et l'agitation toujours invisible, mais qui avait lieu derrière moi. Leurs regards étaient calmes, comme s'ils regardaient se dérouler devant eux une scène qu'ils avaient vue plusieurs fois auparavant. _Simplement une autre journée au bureau._

Derrière moi, les portes se sont finalement ouvertes et toute l'attention s'est détournée de Victoria et moi pour regarder ce qui se passait. Jane a saisi l'occasion et a concentré son pouvoir sur Victoria qui a immédiatement commencé à hurler comme si elle avait été mise dans un feu. Elle m'a laissée tomber comme un sac de pommes de terre et je me suis écrasée au sol. J'ai examiné Victoria alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur, j'ai été vraiment très heureuse à cet instant qu'un problème quelconque dans mon cerveau empêchait Jane de se servir de son pouvoir sur moi. J'ai haleté désespérément pour avoir de l'air, mais j'ai levé les yeux pour voir ce qui s'était passé pour amener tout le monde à regarder les portes ouvertes.

J'étais certaine que le manque d'oxygène avait dû gravement affecter mon cerveau. Je devais avoir des hallucinations alors que j'étais couchée sur le sol, continuant à aspirer l'air absolument nécessaire dans mes poumons. J'aurais juré, lorsque je me suis retournée pour regarder les portes derrière moi, avoir reçu une vision qui était tout droit sorti d'un rêve, mais... c'était réel, _il_ était réel.

 _Jasper ! Jasper était ici !_

Il a fait irruption à travers les portes et mon cœur a chuté quand j'ai senti son angoisse quand il m'a vue étalée sur le sol. Nos yeux se sont rencontrés et pendant un bref instant, le temps s'est arrêté, il n'y avait rien que le silence et je me suis sentie entière, j'ai ressenti l'espoir que ce n'était peut-être pas la fin. Il a immédiatement commencé à grogner alors qu'il s'accroupissait dans une position de combat, se préparant à attaquer, ses yeux balayant rapidement la pièce pour déterminer quelle était la plus grande menace et la façon de la supprimer.

Félix a déplacé son regard de Jasper sur Victoria qui, en raison de Jane qui continuait sa torture, était à présent en train de tressauter à ses pieds comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Jasper a profité de la distraction de Félix pour courir vers moi et Jane, qui l'a remarqué, a immédiatement laissé Victoria pour porter son attention directement sur Jasper qui a chuté au sol à l'agonie.

'' - Non ! '' Ai-je hurlé alors que je me relevais précipitamment pour arriver jusqu'à Jasper. Félix s'est déplacé de ma route et a donné un coup de pied à Victoria pour la mettre à l'écart afin de dégager la voie. J'ai hurlé à nouveau alors que je regardais Jasper tressauter et se convulser sur le sol, j'ai vu qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas crier sachant que cela allait m'effrayer davantage.

Finalement, je me suis suffisamment rapprochée pour tendre la main et le toucher. Il s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale, ses bras autour de son torse comme pour essayer de se maintenir ensemble. Je voyais d'après les veines de son cou et par la façon dont il serrait les dents, que la douleur qu'il éprouvait devait être atroce. J'ai attrapé une de ses mains et il a ouvert les yeux pour me regarder.

'' - Qu'ils sentent ce que tu ressens. '' ai-je murmuré.

* * *

 **Trois reviews seulement pour le dernier chapitre, soyez un peu plus généreuses, s'il vous plaît,, je passe beaucoup d'heures sur ces traductions.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	42. Chapitre 42

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-deux**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai respiré profondément pour me calmer avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment qui détenait le sort de mon existence entre ses vieux murs. Je savais que cela ne nous ferait aucun bien, ni à moi ni à Bella, de courir dans la place tête baissée et en colère. Cela ne ferait rien de plus que de me faire prendre par la garde. Non, je devais rester calme, mesuré et serein.

 _Calme, mesuré et serein. C'est tout moi._

Je suis entré dans le bâtiment et j'ai vu que ma seule option était d'entrer dans un ascenseur. Traversant le hall, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton et j'ai attendu qu'il arrive. J'ai frappé du pied avec impatience jusqu'à ce que j'entende le ping annonçant son arrivée et les portes s'ouvrir en chuintant. J'ai appuyé sur le premier bouton en espérant qu'il allait me mener là où je voulais aller et je me suis adossé sur la paroi du fond pendant que j'attendais que les portes se ferment, chaque seconde faisant s'élever ma tension de façon exponentielle. Pour une espèce qui pouvait se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, ce foutu engin était exaspérant.

Les portes se sont ouvertes lentement sur très grand hall de réception. J'ai regardé au fond de la pièce où se trouvait un grand bureau d'accueil avec un grand V gravé sur le devant de celui-ci. _Cela devait être ça._ J'ai été surpris de voir qu'il y avait une très belle femme humaine assise derrière le bureau et qui me regardait, attendant que je sorte de l'ascenseur. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de moi. Ses émotions indiquaient qu'elle était simplement curieuse de savoir qui j'étais. Je suis sorti de l'ascenseur et je me suis dirigé vers son bureau en marchant lentement.

'' - Posso aiutarvi¹ ? '' A-t-elle demandée gaiement.

'' - Oui, j'espère que vous pourrez m'aider. Je suis ici pour voir Aro. '' J'ai levé les sourcils, supposant que j'étais au bon endroit, mais encore incertain.

'' - Vraiment ? '' Elle a semblé surprise et a regardé son carnet de rendez-vous. '' - Je ne vois rien de mentionné ici. Votre nom ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

'' - Jasper Whitlock. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et a pris le téléphone, appuyant sur quelques boutons. Elle a froncé les sourcils quand personne n'a répondu de l'autre côté. Elle a essayé quelques autres numéros avec les mêmes résultats. Personne ne décrochait. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a fait un faux sourire de son bureau. '' - Il y a une réunion très importante qui a lieu en ce moment et qui exige la présence de tout le monde. Vous pouvez prendre un siège et attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée. '' Elle a agité sa main vers la zone de réception comme pour indiquer que la salle d'attente était ici.

 _Une réunion importante_. Bella devait être avec eux actuellement.

Je lui ai souri, tentant de l'éblouir tout en jetant quelques émotions sur sa route ce qui m'a permis d'avoir une emprise sur elle avec de douces paroles. _Un jeu d'enfant._ J'ai réussi très facilement et j'ai traversé quelques couloirs avant d'arriver à de très grandes portes doubles en bois. J'ai respiré profondément et j'ai pu sentir le parfum céleste de Bella dans l'air. Cependant, je pouvais également sentir son adrénaline et sentir sa peur, ce qui a provoqué le début d'un grognement qui a commencé à se former dans ma poitrine.

Le bruit de tonnerre de lourdes bottes frappant les dalles en céramique du couloir m'a fait me retourner et regarder derrière moi. La réceptionniste humaine a surgi à l'angle du couloir avec deux hommes portant de longs manteaux noirs. De toute évidence, mon éblouissement avait disparu et, en revenant à ses sens, elle avait alerté la garde.

Je me suis accroupi dans une position de combat et j'ai fait signe aux gardes d'avancer. Le premier est venu vers moi à toute vitesse, frappant l'air bien avant qu'il soit suffisamment proche pour me toucher. Sautant en l'air, j'ai balancé mes jambes en avant, prenant contact avec le côté de son visage. Son cou a sèchement craqué et il s'est effondré sur le sol. La deuxième empeigne a sauté et je me suis laissé tomber sur le sol en le faisant voler au-dessus de moi. Saisissant ses pieds alors qu'il était dans les airs, je l'ai claqué contre le sol. Sautant sur son dos, j'ai passé mes mains autour de son cou et je l'ai tordu rapidement. Il y a eu un bruit sec quand il s'est brisé. J'ai sauté loin de lui et j'ai regardé la réceptionniste derrière moi qui était à présent plaquée contre le mur, morte de peur.

Bien que je voulais arracher la tête des gardes qui m'avaient attaqué, je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Ils allaient guérir des blessures que je leur avais infligées en quelques jours, toutefois, si je leur enlevais effectivement leurs têtes, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière et ce serait déclarer la guerre à Aro.

J'ai foncé à travers les grandes doubles portes en bois en face de moi et j'ai été confronté à la vue atroce de ma précieuse Bella, ses yeux marron foncés élargis par la peur à cause d'une main pâle étincelante serrée étroitement autour de son cou magnifique. Les yeux brillants de Victoria étincelaient d'envie par-dessus son épaule. Plusieurs paires d'yeux rouges se sont posées sur moi quand j'ai claqué les portes contre les parois rocheuses en les ouvrants. Dans la confusion, Victoria a brusquement laissé tomber Bella et est tombée sur le sol en hurlant et en se convulsant. Bella s'est effondrée sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, haletant alors qu'elle réussissait finalement à faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

 _Bella !_

Nos yeux se sont rencontrés et, pendant un bref moment, tout le reste a disparu. Je n'ai entendu personne d'autre, je ne voyais personne d'autre, simplement Bella, ma parfaite et magnifique Bella. Son incrédulité était lourde, comme si elle ne croyait pas que j'étais réel, comme si elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce qu'elle voyait, suivie par une lueur d'espoir, l'espoir que j'étais peut-être réellement ici et j'ai été frappé par sa peur. J'ai souri intérieurement en songeant que c'était typique de Bella, ses émotions la traversant l'une après l'autre tellement vite qu'il était presque impossible pour moi de les suivre.

Un des gardes lorgnait Victoria qui se convulsait à présent près de ses pieds. J'ai saisi cette opportunité pour courir aussi vite que je pouvais vers Bella. Sans avertissement, j'ai été frappé par une douleur des plus intenses. Une douleur comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti auparavant. La douleur de l'évolution de l'humain au vampire était la dernière sensation de douleur intense dont je pouvais me rappeler et tout ce qui se produisait pour moi actuellement était sacrément proche de ce souvenir. Pas même au cours des nombreux combats qui avaient causé toutes mes cicatrices je n'avais eu cette impression.

Mon corps a touché le sol et j'ai commencé à avoir des convulsions et des spasmes alors que je restais là impuissant, incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur brûlante qui coulait sur chaque centimètre de mon corps. Les organes morts depuis longtemps dans mon corps m'ont donné l'impression d'avoir été ramenés à la vie pour ensuite exploser en mille morceaux, se réparer puis exploser à nouveau, chaque articulation était en feu et donnait l'impression d'être arrachée l'une après l'autre. J'aurais juré avoir entendu mon ange hurler au loin, le son me coupant comme un couteau malgré la douleur.

Je me suis roulé en boule, essayant de ne donner aucune indication à Bella sur la quantité de douleur dont je souffrais, essayant aussi fort que je le pouvais de garder la douleur en moi et de ne pas la laisser sortir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais arrivé jusqu'ici et que cela allait se terminer comme cela. Alors que je pensais que tout était simplement fini, que je pensais que j'avais perdu ma chance de sauver Bella, j'ai senti une petite main serrer la mienne et un sentiment de calme m'a enveloppé. J'ai ouvert mes yeux et mon cœur s'est brisé en voyant des grands yeux bruns de Bella remplis de douleur alors qu'elle me regardait.

'' - Qu'ils sentent ce que tu ressens. '' A-t-elle chuchoté.

'' - Je ne peux pas. '' ai-je croassé. C'était une idée brillante, mais mes pouvoirs affectaient Bella et je savais que si je faisais ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, elle le sentirait également. Si je pouvais lui épargner la moindre douleur, je le ferais. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer lui faire subir cela.

'' - Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. _Fais-le_. Cela fera s'arrêter Jane. S'il te plaît, fais-le. '' A-t-elle prié en me serrant plus fort la main.

J'ai fermé les yeux, sachant que si je regardais Bella quand j'allais le faire, je ne serais pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle me serrait fortement la main alors que mon corps continuait à se contorsionner en réponse à l'énorme quantité de douleur que qui que soit cette Jane m'infligeait. Avec chaque atome d'énergie que j'avais, je me suis plongé dans les profondeurs de mes émotions et j'ai projeté ce que je ressentais à travers la pièce. J'espérais simplement qu'une fois que cela frapperait Jane, elle cesserait sa torture et que je serais en mesure de faire la même chose de façon à ce que Bella ne soit pas obligée de passer par là plus longtemps que nécessaire.

À l'instant où j'ai diffusé mes émotions dans la salle, la majorité des vampires s'est effondrée sur le sol. Plusieurs s'accrochaient aux meubles ou les uns aux autres, mais tout le monde était dans une profonde et atroce douleur. J'ai continué à absorber les sentiments pour les amplifier en moi-même avant de les renvoyer d'autant plus forts. Les cris de douleur ont résonné, faisant écho dans la pièce et me fournissant encore plus d'émotions à diffuser. C'était comme un buffet de souffrance, éternel et toujours renouvelé. J'aurais pu continuer cette attaque pour l'éternité.

La main de Bella s'agrippait à la mienne dans une étreinte éperdue alors qu'elle combattait également la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer comme cela pendant beaucoup plus longtemps. J'étais à l'agonie en pensant à Bella dans n'importe quelle quantité d'inconfort, mais étant Bella, elle a résisté à la douleur en silence, n'émettant pas une fois le moindre bruit de douleur ou me donnant la moindre indication que ce que je faisais lui faisait mal d'une quelconque façon. Elle avait pris la même position que la mienne, recroquevillée étroitement sur elle-même comme elle avait pu pendant qu'elle attendait la fin de la tourmente.

Brusquement, l'agression que je subissais s'est finalement arrêtée, comme si quelqu'un avait fermé un robinet et la douleur s'est immédiatement terminée sans qu'aucun effet résiduel ne subsiste. Ayant finalement reçu une pause de l'agression, j'ai immédiatement cessé la mienne. Le bruit des halètements et des gémissements a rempli la salle alors que les vampires essayaient de retrouver leur sang-froid. Jane était sur le sol, toujours immobile après l'utilisation de son propre pouvoir contre elle. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce que son pouvoir faisait éprouver quand on était du côté de la réception et, d'après l'apparence de douleur sur son visage quand elle a établi le contact visuel avec moi, je ne doutais pas qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le sentir à nouveau.

J'ai saisi l'occasion, alors que tout le monde était distrait pendant qu'ils récupéraient de mon agression, pour me lever et attraper Bella, la tirant dans mes bras. Je l'ai tenue tellement fort que j'ai eu l'impression que ses os ployaient et j'ai dû reprendre le contrôle de moi-même avant de lui faire réellement du mal avec mon étreinte. Tout le reste a disparu, le bruit des autres vampires dans la pièce, les odeurs qui les accompagnaient, les émotions qui faisaient des ravages en raison de l'incertitude sur ce qui allait ensuite arriver.

J'ai enterré mon nez dans les cheveux de Bella, inspirant profondément jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir le parfum de son shampoing à la fraise, même s'il était faible, il m'a immédiatement transporté à la maison. J'avais retrouvé Bella et je n'allais jamais la laisser partir. Ils allaient devoir m'enlever les bras avant que je ne la laisse sortir de mon étreinte à nouveau. Je pouvais sentir Bella me tenir tout aussi étroitement pendant qu'elle prenait de profondes respirations, se calmant avec l'odeur de mon doux parfum qu'elle aimait tant.

Un sentiment de complémentarité, maintenant que j'avais retrouvé Bella, m'a presque fait tomber à genoux. La terrible douleur qui était née dans ma poitrine depuis que j'avais découvert sa disparition, était partie. Je me sentais entier. Je savais à présent, plus que je ne le faisais auparavant, que ma quête avait abouti. Bella était définitivement la pièce manquante que j'avais recherchée pendant plus d'un siècle et nous étions bloqués ensemble, complétant l'autre, comme si nous n'étions qu'une seule et même personne. Je ne pouvais pas exister sans elle et les sentiments qu'elle m'envoyait ne faisaient seulement que prouver qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. '' ai-je murmuré à son oreille alors que je continuais à la tenir près de moi. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, j'ai posé mes mains sur les côtés de son visage et je l'ai attirée vers moi. Je l'ai embrassée longuement, fermement et avec passion, ne me souciant pas de l'endroit où nous étions et qui pourraient être en train de nous regarder. Il y avait seulement quelques heures, je pensais que je ne serais jamais capable de le faire à nouveau et de la façon dont Bella m'a répondu, je savais qu'elle s'était sentie de la même façon elle aussi. Nous nous sommes séparés et je l'ai tirée contre ma poitrine à nouveau.

'' - Oh mon Dieu. Je t'aime aussi Jasper. J'ai pensé que je n'allais jamais te revoir. '' a-t-elle sangloté alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à moi.

J'ai jeté un regard à Aro qui était tombé à genoux pendant mon agression. Il a fait signe de s'éloigner aux deux gardes qui étaient venus à ses côtés pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Aro était peut-être vieux, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il s'est levé de toute sa hauteur et nous a immédiatement regardés, Bella et moi, toujours enfermés dans notre étreinte.

Je me suis préparé, craignant le pire, alors que le regard d'un rouge sang de l'ancien se levait et rencontrait le mien.

* * *

 **1\. Posso aiutarvi : Je peux vous aider ?**

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	43. Chapitre 43

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-trois**

 **POV Bella**

Je me suis accrochée à Jasper comme si, si je ne pouvais pas maintenir fermement mon emprise sur lui, quelqu'un allait m'arracher de ses bras. J'étais à bout de souffle et je tremblais suite aux événements qui venaient juste de se passer. C'était presque trop de choses à traiter. Le baiser que Jasper et moi venions juste d'échanger, la douleur qui avait été causée par l'attaque de Jane sur Jasper et ses représailles, les pensées erratiques qui continuaient à bombarder mon esprit et me disaient qu'il y avait peut-être de l'espoir, que je n'allais peut-être pas mourir aujourd'hui. Mon esprit et mes émotions avaient été attaqués simultanément par trop de facteurs, ce qui rendait difficile pour moi de me concentrer alors que ma tête était sur le point de s'enflammer spontanément directement sur mes épaules.

J'avais été certaine que je n'allais jamais revoir Jasper à nouveau et qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où j'allais mourir. À présent que j'étais de nouveau dans ses bras, le besoin de survivre avait pris la relève et je me suis sentie furieuse à l'idée que quelqu'un avait essayé de nous séparer. J'étais furieuse contre moi-même pour avoir abandonné aussi facilement, pour avoir été prête à accepter la mort sans combattre. J'avais honte que les révélations de Victoria aient tellement meurtries ma psyché que j'étais prête à abandonner tout simplement Jasper.

J'avais perdu la volonté d'essayer de survivre pour lui, j'avais laissé partir cette petite lueur d'espoir en me disant qu'il n'allait jamais me trouver. Les quelques dernières années et toutes les pertes que j'avais subies avaient tellement endommagé ma confiance en moi que je m'étais convaincue que la mort serait préférable et que peut-être il serait mieux sans moi. _Hé bien, c'est terminé !_ Jamais plus je ne me permettrais de penser de cette façon.

Avec l'amour et la force de Jasper m'entourant, mon instinct de survie est entré pleinement en vigueur et je voulais faire du mal à Victoria, non, je voulais la _détruire_. Afin que je puisse vivre et passer ma vie avec Jasper, je savais qu'elle devait mourir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Terminée la Bella qui faisait le sacrifice de soi, terminée la Bella qui mettait les besoins de tous les autres avant les siens. Cette Bella voulait Victoria morte et il fallait que cela arrive maintenant. Victoria n'aurait pas de repos jusqu'à ce que je sois morte et qu'elle ait eu sa vengeance finale, sa tête devait donc être retirée de son corps et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être celle qui le ferait.

D'une façon malade teintée d'un peu d'ironie, je pouvais à présent comprendre Victoria et la façon dont elle se sentait, comment son obsession de me voir morte avait pris le contrôle de son existence parce que c'était exactement ce que je ressentais en ce moment et je savais au plus profond de mon âme que c'était la même chose. Je n'aurais pas de repos jusqu'à ce que justice ait été faite, jusqu'au jour où elle n'existerait plus.

Je n'avais jamais été le genre de personne appliquant la loi du talion, mais Victoria était allée bien au-delà du point où je me souciais de savoir si oui ou non elle méritait n'importe quel type de seconde chance. Non, elle en avait trop fait, elle m'avait trop profondément blessée. Cela allait au-delà de savoir qui avait été impliqué dans l'affaire, c'était entre elle et moi à présent. Elle voulait se venger pour James, elle aurait dû venir seulement après moi. Tuer mes parents et Phil, c'était me déclarer la guerre. Une guerre dans laquelle j'étais plus que prête à me battre à présent que j'avais Jasper avec moi.

J'ai regardé Jasper et je l'ai vu regarder directement derrière moi. J'ai suivi lentement son regard et j'ai tourné la tête pour voir qu'il avait verrouillé son regard avec celui d'Aro. Alors que je m'attendais à voir une énorme colère ou une grande fureur venant d'Aro, il regardait sérieusement Jasper avec une pointe d'amusement et semblait très intéressé par ce qui s'était passé.

J'ai vu alors Marcus, qui nous regardait également Jasper et moi sans la moindre émotion ou expression, se diriger vers Aro. Sans un mot ou même un coup d'œil à l'autre, Aro a maintenu son contact visuel avec Jasper et a levé la main, paume en l'air, vers Marcus. Marcus a lentement placé son doigt dans la paume de Aro tout en continuant à nous regarder, Jasper et moi, nous accrocher l'un à l'autre aussi étroitement que nous le pouvions. La scène s'est jouée au ralenti alors que je regardais chaque mouvement, chaque expression, espérant un signe, une indication qu'il existait un moyen pour que Jasper et moi pourrions sortir d'ici en vie.

Aro a baissé la main et ses sourcils se sont levés considérablement sur son visage pâle. '' - Intéressant. Vraiment très très intéressant. '' Il a ri alors qu'il commençait à marcher ou, dans son cas, plus comme flotter vers nous. L'emprise de Jasper s'est resserrée autour de moi, ce que je croyais impossible, notre étreinte n'était maintenant pas loin de devenir pénible alors que nous tenions l'autre de manière sécurisée.

'' - Mon cher frère Marcus vient juste de me donner son point de vue sur votre relation. '' Il a agité sa main vers Marcus qui continuait à se tenir quelques pas en arrière, son visage ne reflétant toujours absolument rien, comme s'il s'ennuyait à mourir et aurait préféré être ailleurs qu'ici.

'' - Au cours des siècles ou mes frères et moi avons existé, vous comprendrez que nous avons tout vu et donc, pas grand-choses ne peut nous surprendre. Toutefois, nous sommes tout à fait déconcertés par l'intensité de votre relation. Elle est ressentie de façon homogène des deux côtés. Ce qui est vraiment tout à fait remarquable et donc très intéressant. ''

Je dois avoir froncé les sourcils pendant qu'Aro parlait puisqu'il s'est tourné directement vers moi et a commencé à parler comme si j'étais la seule personne dans la pièce.

'' - Tu vois, ma chère enfant, la plupart des relations ne sont pas équilibrées. Généralement, un partenaire a davantage de sentiments que l'autre. Mais la vôtre, non... pas la vôtre. Vous êtes à égalité et c'est donc très intense des deux côtés. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose. Le seul fait que l'un est un vampire et l'autre un humain aurait dû faire pencher la balance, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, puisque vous n'êtes réellement pas égaux l'un et l'autre, mais non, ce n'est pas ce que l'un de vous ressent. '' Il était à présent directement en face de moi. Tellement près, que j'aurais pu jurer que je voyais les veines qui transportaient le venin dans tout son corps à travers sa peau. Ses yeux ont quitté lentement mon visage et ont regardé Jasper.

'' - À présent, mon fils, tu es également une très grande surprise. Tu n'es certainement pas Edward Cullen qui, d'après ce que je m'étais laissé dire, était l'amour de la vie de cette jeune femme. '' Le regard d'Aro a glissé de Jasper sur moi puis de nouveau sur lui, me faisant me tendre encore une fois alors que j'espérais que cela n'allait pas provoquer un autre hic dans la procédure. Est-ce qu'il avait espéré qu'Edward viendrait ici ? Cela devait-il servir un but plus élevé pour lui ? Hé bien, j'espérais qu'il savait ce qu'était le désappointement parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Edward vienne à mon secours. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait partir sans un regard en arrière, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change à présent.

'' - Je suis Jas... '' Aro a fait taire Jasper en levant la main comme pour lui dire stop, ce qu'a fait immédiatement Jasper. Je me suis raidie en pensant qu'il pourrait y avoir des répercussions pour parler alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, mais Aro a continué comme si de rien n'était. Jasper a frotté doucement sa paume sur mon dos pour tenter de me calmer les nerfs.

'' - Je suis parfaitement conscient de qui tu es, Jasper Whitlock. Tu étais dans les souvenirs et les pensées de beaucoup de vampires qui ont croisé mon chemin. Je suis parfaitement au courant de tes exploits dans le sud des États Unis puisque beaucoup de vampires sont venus ici après la guerre. Je t'ai observé un certain temps puisque tu étais un dirigeant tout à fait impressionnant et qui a démontré sa valeur à plusieurs reprises en temps de guerre. Par ailleurs, je suis certain que tu sais que Carlisle et moi avons toujours gardé le contact et j'ai vu qu'il te considère comme un fils puisqu'il m'a toujours tenu au courant de sa famille. '' Aro a commencé à marcher lentement autour de nous, nous lorgnant comme si nous étions des marchandises à l'étalage et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de savoir combien il avait envie de dépenser.

'' - Dis-moi, Jasper, serais-tu prêt à nous rendre service afin de sauver ton amour ? '' A demandé Aro.

'' - Non ! '' J'ai crié fort, surprenant plusieurs vampires dans la salle. J'ai levé les yeux vers Jasper en secouant frénétiquement la tête. '' - Non. '' Ai-je répété. '' - Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier pour moi. Je ne le permettrais pas. Tu as combattu trop longtemps et trop durement ta soif pour revenir au sang humain. Non. Ne fais pas cela pour moi. '' L'ai-je supplié.

'' - Bella, comment pourrais-je refuser si cela te sauve ? Je ne suis rien sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi pour survivre, tu es ce qui me complète. '' m'a murmuré Jasper en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour essayer d'arrêter ma tête qui continuait à se secouer de droite à gauche.

'' - Non, tu mourras si tu restes ici. Même si ce n'est pas une mort physique, ton âme va mourir. Tu ne peux pas revenir à ce que tu avais l'habitude d'être. Je ne peux pas permettre cela, Jasper. Je préfère être morte que de savoir que tu as sacrifié le contrôle que tu as atteint en travaillant pendant des décennies pour me sauver. '' Ai-je sangloté alors que ses pouces essayaient de repousser le flot de larmes roulant en cascade sur mes joues.

'' - Bella, mon âme sera vide si je ne suis pas avec toi. Comment peux-tu me demander de ne pas me sacrifier pour toi ? Comment peux-tu même me demander de trouver toute autre alternative qui ne te comprendrait pas avec moi ? Ne ferais-tu pas la même chose pour moi ? '' A-t-il demandé, sachant très bien que je le ferais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le sauver. _N'importe quoi._ Et c'est là que cela m'a frappée. J'ai regardé Aro, en essayant de croiser ses yeux rouges alors qu'il tournait autour de nous.

'' - Et si je me laisse être transformée ? Allez-vous nous laisser partir ? Je ne serais plus un humain connaissant le secret, je serais l'une des vôtres. ''

'' - Bella, que fais-tu ? '' a hoqueté Jasper alors qu'il approchait mon visage près du sien.

'' - Je te sauve, comme tu étais prêt à me sauver. '' lui ai-je répondu en tirant mon visage de ses mains pour me tourner vers Aro.

Aro s'est arrêté brusquement et s'est tourné vers Jasper en tendant la main. Sans un mot, Jasper m'a lentement éloignée de lui avec une main tout en me déplaçant à son côté de sorte qu'il était à présent directement entre Aro et moi, puis Jasper a posé sa main libre directement dans la paume d'Aro sans qu'un seul mot n'ait été échangé.

Aro a tenu la main de Jasper pendant ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. Je pense qu'être en vie pendant plus de cent ans signifiait qu'il fallait beaucoup de temps pour traverser tous vos souvenirs. J'ai trouvé difficile de garder même ma respiration alors qu'Aro ne montrait aucune émotion bien qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lisait tous les souvenirs que Jasper avait. _Oh mon Dieu, était-il en train de me regarder nue ?_ Pourquoi est-ce que cela me préoccupait à cet instant, je ne le savais pas mais... _beuuuuurk_.

J'ai réalisé qu'Aro était aussi vieux que le Père Temps et qu'il avait probablement vu des milliers de femmes nues, mais je n'avais certainement pas besoin qu'il vérifie la marchandise alors que je me tenais debout en face de lui. J'ai vu Jasper baisser rapidement les yeux sur moi d'un air interrogateur, se demandant sûrement ce qui diable se passait avec mes émotions. J'étais simplement passée de terrifiée à embarrassée puis à dégoûtée en l'espace de dix secondes. _Comme je le disais, personne ne m'avait jamais taxée d'être une personne normale._

Aro a finalement lâché Jasper qui a immédiatement enveloppé ses bras autour de moi. Les yeux d'Aro ont suivi les mouvements de Jasper avec amusement alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui à présent que ses deux bras étaient libres. '' - Glorius la pura luce en leiha già iniziato hai nascosto par cosi tanto tempo. Non temere Jasper, nei prendere la sua vita périlleux, il tuo dono di eternità si Sanera entrambi.¹ ''

Jasper a légèrement hoché la tête en réponse et je l'ai regardé d'un air interrogateur pour lui demander ce que venait de dire Aro. Jasper a croisé mon regard avec un autre léger mouvement de tête, le faible sourire courbant ses lèvres m'indiquant qu'il allait me le dire plus tard. J'ai pincé les lèvres, détestant le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se produire, mais j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de me mordre la langue et entendre cette information plus tard, remerciant Dieu qu'il y aurait un plus tard. _Ne pas oublier : Si je survis à toute cette folie, apprendre l'Italien._

Nous avons regardé en silence Aro faire signe à Félix qui est apparu devant lui avant que je ne remarque qu'il s'était déplacé de derrière nous. Des paroles ont été échangées entre eux deux et, bien sûr, mon audition humaine ne pouvait pas les distinguer, mais j'ai remarqué que Jasper a immédiatement regardé Victoria.

Tout ce que j'ai vu, ce sont des mouvements flous, puis, en un clin d'œil, alors que Victoria était restée debout et isolée, brusquement, elle a été encadrée par Félix d'un côté et Demetri de l'autre à seulement quelques pas de distance, pas vraiment accroupis, mais la traquant tout de même.

'' - Quoi ? Quoi ? '' A-t-elle hurlé quand ils se sont approchés d'elle. Avec une vitesse aveuglante qui donnait l'impression de regarder un film projeté en avance rapide et de façon aléatoire, Félix et Demetri l'ont chacun attrapée par un bras et l'ont traînée vers Aro qui à présent n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

'' - Victoria, ma chère, il semblerait que tu nous aies induits en erreur. As-tu ou n'as-tu pas amené mes frères à croire que cet enfant avait tué ton compagnon et son ami ? Ne leur as-tu pas dit que tu avais besoin de l'aide des Volturi pour trouver un humain qui tuait avec succès des vampires ? '' Lui a-t-il demandé. J'ai trouvé ses paroles étranges. Cela semblait indiquer qu'il n'avait pas été impliqué dans la décision initiale d'apporter l'aide des Volturi pour assister Victoria dans sa recherche de ma personne.

Victoria s'est tortillée contre l'emprise de Félix et Demetri, ressemblant beaucoup à un enfant venant d'être pris à voler à l'étalage. '' - Elle l'a fait ! Elle est responsable de la mort de James. Sans elle et son stupide Edward, il ne l'aurait jamais traquée. Edward a refusé de la lui donner, ce qui fait qu'il l'a voulue encore davantage. Elle n'était qu'un stupide animal de compagnie pour lui. Tu vois, il n'est même plus avec elle. Elle ne signifiait évidemment pas grand-chose pour lui, pourquoi avait-il besoin de tuer James à cause d'elle ? Elle n'est rien, juste une humaine pitoyable, un bovin sans valeur. Juste bonne pour un repas et rien d'autre. Il ne se souciait même pas suffisamment d'elle pour rester dans les parages pour la protéger ! Je suppose que c'est pourquoi il l'a transmise à son frère, il lui a donné ses restes. '' A-t-elle ricané en me regardant.

Ses paroles étaient comme un couteau bien aiguisé déchirant à nouveau cette très ancienne blessure. Pas à cause de tous sentiments résiduels pour Edward, mais pour le souvenir de ces moments terribles dans ma vie, comment je ne ressentais plus rien. Comment le fait de me quitter m'avait détruite pendant des mois et les effets que cela avait eus sur mon père étaient quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais changer ou jamais reprendre.

Jasper a grogné plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais entendu faire auparavant, en fait, il a commencé à se déplacer vers Victoria comme s'il était sur le point de l'attaquer. Aro a fait taire Jasper d'un regard et il a immédiatement cessé de bouger, serrant ses bras autour de moi encore une fois. Ses mains ont frotté doucement mon dos comme pour me rassurer que peu importait ce qu'elle pourrait dire, rien ne changerait ses sentiments pour moi. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et j'ai souri. Je savais que peu importait ce qui se passerait, j'avais son amour inconditionnel, il était ici, aujourd'hui, debout avec moi.

'' - Elle a commencé à obséder James et elle est devenue la seule chose qu'il voulait. '' A gémi Victoria.

Aro s'est tourné vers Victoria. '' - Tu admets donc qu'Edward a tué James alors qu'auparavant tu avais dit à Marcus et Caius que c'était cette jeune fille humaine qui l'avait fait. Tu leur as également dit qu'elle avait tué ton autre compagnon, Laurent. ''

'' - Oui, c'est Edward qui a tué James, mais il l'a fait uniquement à cause d'elle, alors elle aurait aussi bien pu le faire elle-même. '' A-t-elle gémi.

'' - D'après ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Jasper, tu ne pourrais pas être davantage dans l'erreur. '' A répondu Aro.

'' - Quoi ? Non, elle est responsable, qu'elle ait porté le coup final ou pas, elle est à cent pour cent responsable à la fois de la mort de James et de Laurent et elle doit payer le prix pour cela. '' A hurlé Victoria en me montrant du doigt.

Aro a secoué la tête. '' - Ne discute pas avec moi, enfant, quand tu ne peux pas gagner. '' Bien qu'Aro semblait calme, sa voix était très sérieuse. '' - Laurent était en paix avec les Cullen. Il ne voulait pas participer à la lutte qui se préparait entre James et Edward. Je l'ai vu moi-même à travers les souvenirs de Jasper. Pourquoi est-il retourné chasser Bella ? '' Lui a-t-il demandé.

Victoria est visiblement devenue anxieuse alors qu'Aro attendait sa réponse. '' - Réponds-moi maintenant, enfant, comme tu le sais, je vais l'apprendre par d'autres méthodes. '' A exigé Aro.

'' - Je l'ai envoyé la trouver pour moi. Il me le devait. '' Elle avait murmuré tellement bas que j'ai à peine entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

'' - Et donc tu ne crois pas que ce sont tes actions qui ont causé sa mort ? Il ne l'aurait pas recherchée autrement, pas vrai ? '' A demandé Aro, comme si la réponse était aussi évidente que le nez au milieu de la figure.

'' - Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle allait le tuer ? Elle l'a fait, je ne sais pas comment elle l'a fait, mais il n'est jamais revenu, il est mort, il n'aurait jamais laissé sa compagne si... '' Elle a immédiatement cessé de parler quand elle a réalisé qu'elle avait révélé un peu plus que ce qu'elle voulait.

'' - Sa compagne ? Laurent avait une compagne ? '' Les émotions d'Aro ont effectivement commencé à sortir quand cette nouvelle incroyable est sortie. '' - Tu as ordonné à Laurent de quitter sa compagne pendant que tu restais assise en toute sécurité ? '' Ses mots ont commencé à sonner malveillant alors qu'il tentait d'obtenir toute l'histoire de Victoria.

'' - Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il allait mourir ! Je veux dire, je pensais qu'Edward et elle tuant James avait été un coup de chance, je ne pensais pas qu'ils pourraient le faire à nouveau. Je ne l'aurais jamais envoyé si j'avais pensé que la mission était dangereuse. Je ne voulais pas être repérée par les Cullen et je savais qu'Edward et Alice allaient me rechercher, mais peut-être pas Laurent. Pas une seule fois je n'ai pensé que Laurent allait mourir. Je ne voulais pas que cela se produise de cette façon. '' A plaidé Victoria.

Aro s'est tu pendant quelques instants pendant qu'il absorbait ses paroles et puis il a continué. '' - Viens ici, enfant. '' Il lui a fait signe d'avancer de manière à ce qu'elle soit juste en face de lui et il a levé ses mains dans lesquelles elle a placé les siennes avec hésitation. Il a fermé les yeux pendant qu'il se déplaçait à travers ses souvenirs. Quand il en a eu fini avec ses pensées, je n'ai pas raté le regard qu'il avait jeté à ses frères et ses lèvres ont disparu quand ils les a pincées comme s'il avait goûté quelque chose d'acide. Le bras de Jasper s'est resserré autour de moi, m'indiquant qu'il l'avait également vu. Je n'avais jamais été aussi perplexe que je l'étais à cet instant précis.

Aro a continué à s'adresser directement à Victoria. '' - Tu as dit à Marcus et Caius que Bella avait tué ton compagnon, ensuite tu as modifié ton histoire pour nous dire que c'était Edward Cullen qui avait tué ton compagnon. Ton histoire semble changer en fonction de tes besoins. Simplement pour que nous soyons limpides sur cette question, Edward n'a rien à voir avec la mort de ton compagnon. Je l'ai vu dans les moindres détails. C'était Jasper et un autre qui l'ont tué après qu'il ait torturé et brisé Bella. ''

Il s'est retourné et m'a regardée de nouveau, je me suis faite toute petite dans les bras de Jasper en espérant simplement disparaître tandis que les souvenirs de cette horrible journée percutaient mon esprit. '' - Ma chère enfant, je sais que tu as peur, mais s'il te plaît, sois tranquille, je ne tolère pas de faire souffrir inutilement les humains. ''

Je n'ai pas pu retenir le regard de confusion qui a traversé mon visage. Il se nourrissait d'humains, en avait probablement tué des milliers au fil des ans et il ne pouvait pas tolérer les souffrances inutiles ?

Il m'a souri comme s'il regardait un petit enfant. Il était parfaitement évident que, même s'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, il pouvait certainement lire mes expressions. Les mots qui sont ensuite sortis de sa bouche m'ont conduite plus profondément vers la confusion et je n'ai pas eu la moindre idée de la façon de les interpréter. Et même si je n'en étais pas certaine, j'aurais juré que ses yeux brillaient d'amusement quand il a parlé. '' - Vous pouvez être notre source de vie, mais je ne veux pas et je ne le ferais jamais, fermer les yeux sur la torture. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares. Par ailleurs, enfant, il est extrêmement désagréable de jouer avec sa nourriture. ''

* * *

 **1\. La lumière pure et glorieuse qui est en elle a déjà commencé à guérir l'obscurité que tu as cachée en toi pendant si longtemps. N'aie pas peur, Jasper, même si tu dois prendre sa vie mortelle, lui offrir l'éternité vous guérira tous les deux.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	44. Chapitre 44

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-quatre.**

 **POV Jasper.**

 _Était-ce une blague ?_

Aro _avait_ plaisanté avec nous ? L'espoir a commencé à envahir mes émotions alors que je pensais à ce que cela pourrait signifier. Baissant les yeux sur Bella, j'ai pu sentir la perplexité se répandre en elle alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

'' - Tu connais Carlisle aussi bien que moi, manifestement encore mieux. Crois-tu vraiment que Carlisle aurait vécu avec nous, serait resté ami avec nous, encore aujourd'hui, si nous étions des sauvages complets? Si nous avions toléré la cruauté et la torture ? '' Il a regardé Bella. '' - Tu fais partie de la famille Cullen. Tu connais le cœur de Carlisle et tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai. ''

J'ai senti Bella se raidir à la dernière déclaration d'Aro et je savais que c'était sa référence à nous faisant partie de la famille Cullen. Alors que cela faisait un certain temps que Carlisle et Esmé ne nous avaient pas vus ni Bella, ni moi, il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que si nous nous montrions à l'improviste, nous serions accueillis à bras ouverts et embrassés comme si nous n'étions jamais partis. Cela avait déchiré le cœur d'Esmé de quitter Bella de la façon dont nous l'avions fait. Sans adieux, sans paroles larmoyantes échangées, seulement un départ précipité en raison de la décision irrationnelle de leur premier fils.

Cependant, l'espoir continuait à se jeter dans mon cœur silencieux. Il ne semblait pas qu'Aro ait l'intention de nuire à Bella et sa déclaration à la cantonade que nous faisions partie de la famille Cullen était un avertissement tacite pour tous ceux qui pourraient penser à nous défier, parce que nous n'étions pas seuls. Nous avions une famille qui nous protégeait et qui nous vengerait si nécessaire. Avec la déclaration d'Aro, nos chances de nous sortir de cette situation difficile ont augmenté de minute en minute.

Aro m'avait demandé si j'étais prêt à servir les Volturi afin de sauver Bella et j'allais le faire sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Mais... je savais que je ne serais pas capable de rester loin du sang humain si je le faisais, la tentation serait trop grande. Cependant, Bella serait toujours en vie. Elle serait toujours la belle jeune femme humaine dont j'étais tombé follement et profondément amoureux. Je pourrais survivre en sachant qu'elle respirait encore, même si nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble. Ce que je ne pourrais pas supporter, ce serait de passer l'éternité en sachant que j'aurais pu la sauver et n'avais rien fait pour cela.

Si seulement nous pouvions trouver un moyen pour que nous soyons ensemble sans que j'aie à la modifier justement en ce moment. Nous avions eu si peu de temps ensemble avant l'arrivée de ce drame que nous n'en avions jamais discuté. Je lui avais fait une remarque à un moment pour qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours, mais elle avait évité le sujet et je n'avais donc pas insisté. Le voulait-elle vraiment ou faisait-elle preuve d'une abnégation typique de Bella, en sacrifiant sa mortalité pour me sauver ? Ce serait bien d'elle.

Même si mon cœur mort semblait vouloir revenir de nouveau à la vie à la pensée qu'elle veuille volontairement être modifiée, je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à ses paroles sachant qu'elle avait dit cela à Aro pour me sauver. J'avais besoin d'en discuter avec elle. De sentir ses émotions, d'être sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, qu'elle le voulait tout autant que moi. _L'éternité avec Bella._ Un plus beau cadeau ne pouvait pas m'être accordé. L'éternité avec mon âme sœur. Une centaine de durées de vie ou plus en étant aussi heureux que je l'avais été depuis que nous nous étions déclarés notre amour l'un à l'autre. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Cependant, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de faire partie de la garde Volturi et d'être toujours avec Bella. Elle allait se blâmer parce que j'allais devoir combattre et devenir un garde, revenir au sang humain, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais et cela ruinerait notre relation quand sa culpabilité ferait de l'ombre à chaque instant de bonheur que nous serions en mesure de nous bâtir pour nous-mêmes. Ce qui serait une mort en soi.

Mais devrais-je réellement consommer de nouveau du sang humain ? Plus que probablement je le ferais. Faire partie de la garde signifierait être entouré en permanence par des vampires qui ne suivraient pas le même régime que le mien. Ayant connu le pouvoir et l'afflux de sang humain, aurais-je suffisamment de force et de maîtrise pour m'en tenir aux animaux ? Si Bella était avec moi, je me plais à penser que je pourrais rester fort, pour elle, pour nous, mais un doute intense s'attardait sur mon esprit, surtout si j'étais forcé de regarder notre relation se détériorer à cause du stress de la situation.

Bella a interrompu mes pensées quand elle a de nouveau parlé à Aro. '' - Puis-je poser une question ? ''

Aro a hoché la tête, regardant Bella avec bonheur alors qu'il attendait qu'elle exprime ses pensées. Il semblait complètement fasciné par elle.

'' - Comment puis-je être sûre qu'une fois que je serais partie d'ici, quelqu'un ne va pas revenir après moi ? Au lieu de demander à Jasper de se sacrifier pour moi, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous accepter que je sois transformée en échange de la mort de James et de Laurent ? Est-ce que ma mort humaine suffirait comme paiement ? ''

'' - NON ! '' a hurlé Victoria à ma suggestion. '' - Le marché était qu'elle devait mourir ! Elle doit mourir pour ses crimes envers notre espèce ! Il ne faut pas lui faire cadeau de l'immortalité ! '' Aro s'est retourné tellement vite pour lui faire face que son visage s'est baissé et que ses yeux ont immédiatement regardé le sol.

'' - Silence. '' A-t-il sifflé. '' - Tu ne vas pas dire un mot jusqu'à ce que je t'en donne la permission. ''

Alors que la réaction aux ordres d'Aro battait son plein, j'ai regardé Bella. '' - Bella, non. '' Je l'ai tirée contre moi, la serrant contre ma poitrine. J'ai levé les yeux vers Aro qui avait tourné son attention sur moi, le suppliant des yeux. '' - Non, pas comme cela. '' Bien que je la voulais avec moi pour l'éternité, je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne un vampire pour payer une pénalité pour une mort dont j'étais responsable. Ma plus grande crainte était qu'elle me déteste pour cela plus tard si elle n'était pas totalement certaine qu'elle voulait être transformée.

J'ai repensé à ce que m'avait dit Aro après avoir fouillé dans tous mes souvenirs. '' - La lumière pure et glorieuse qui est en elle a déjà commencé à guérir l'obscurité que tu as cachée en toi pendant si longtemps. N'aie pas peur, Jasper, même **si tu dois prendre** sa vie mortelle, lui offrir l'éternité vous guérira tous les deux. ''

Il avait lu les dernières pensées qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit avant que je ne mette ma main dans la sienne, qui étaient mes doutes de pouvoir changer Bella sans la tuer, la peur qu'elle me haïsse pour l'éternité si je la transformais. Toutefois, sa déclaration m'avait donné de l'espoir. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'avenir, il était un des immortels les plus sages qui n'avait jamais existé. Sa déclaration m'a permis de croire que si je la transformais, nous la ferions passer de l'autre côté, ce qui signifiait qu'elle vivrait et que nous serions ensemble pour toute l'éternité. Néanmoins, j'avais besoin de savoir sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était ce que Bella voulait plus que tout, même si cela lui était imposée, que si la chance lui en avait été donnée dans d'autres circonstances, qu'elle aurait fait ce choix de son plein gré.

Aro a réfléchi à la demande de Bella pendant une milliseconde avant d'agiter la main en l'air. '' - Mes chers enfants, aussi divertissant que cela est, nous avons tout le temps dans le monde pour réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire avec vous deux. Pour l'instant, nous avons des questions plus urgentes à régler. '' Aro s'est détourné de nous et son attention s'est portée sur Victoria qui, si elle l'avait pu, aurait transpiré à grosses gouttes. Elle était nerveuse et s'agitait de façon incontrôlable. Sa nervosité se répandait par tous ses orifices, comme une toxine suintant de son corps.

'' - Victoria, tu t'es servie des précieuses ressources de la garde Volturi. Tu as menti à mes frères, les amenant à croire qu'un humain avait la capacité de tuer notre espèce, ce qui était la seule raison pour laquelle ils ont accepté de t'aider dans ta recherche. '' Victoria a ouvert la bouche pour défendre une nouvelle fois son cas, mais Aro a levé la main pour la faire taire avant de continuer.

'' - Que tu aies cru qu'elle était la personne ou pas qui les as tués, tu as tout de même retenu des informations et tu n'as pas été totalement honnête en racontant toute l'histoire. Mais plus important encore, tu les as amenés à croire que notre cher ami Carisle, quelqu'un que je considère personnellement comme un fils, avait laissé derrière lui un humain qui connaissait le secret pour détruire des vampires, quelqu'un qui était une menace pour notre race et pour notre mode de vie. ''

Victoria a ouvert la bouche pour répondre à nouveau, mais Aro a secoué la tête et a continué. '' - Je ne veux pas entendre un mot. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire pour réfuter tes actions. Tu es une honte pour notre espèce. Les Volturi ont été créés pour maintenir la paix et l'ordre au sein de notre race et toi et ton petit clan êtes exactement le genre de vampires que nous cherchons à éradiquer. ''

'' - Ce sont des actions telles que celles que toi et ton clan avaient prises qui menacent notre existence même. J'ai vu clairement dans ton esprit les massacres, les railleries envers vos victimes et la négligence quand vous vous débarrassiez d'eux. Vous avez laissé une piste de preuves derrière vous partout où vous avez voyagé. Votre comportement a été tellement irresponsable que c'est un miracle que nous n'avons pas été exposés à la société dans son ensemble. ''

'' - Non, non, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, donnez-moi une autre chance de prouver ma valeur. Je peux être un atout pour la garde. '' A plaidé Victoria.

'' - Un atout ? Tu n'as même pas été capable de trouver une simple fille humaine. Tu as passé quatre ans à la chercher et ce n'est que lorsque tu as sollicité notre aide que tu as été en mesure de la trouver. '' A ricané Aro. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Félix et Demetri ont souri aux commentaires d'Aro.

J'ai regardé les attitudes dans la pièce alors que je continuais à tenir Bella contre moi. Je n'avais pas l'impression que nous étions toujours gravement en danger actuellement, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de baisser ma garde pour le moment. Si Aro était fidèle à ses paroles et qu'il pensait à Carlisle comme à un fils, cela allait être notre grâce salvatrice. Pouvais-je me permettre d'espérer que tous les deux, Bella et moi, étions réellement en passe de sortir d'ici ? Il n'avait évidemment pas refusé sa demande d'être modifiée. C'était prometteur.

Victoria a ouvert la bouche pour commencer à faire une scène, mais Aro l'a faite taire à nouveau. Il a fait un mouvement avec la main comme pour la congédier. Félix et Demetri se sont déplacés à la vitesse de la lumière, chacun d'eux s'emparant d'un des bras de Victoria. La seconde d'avant, elle se tenait devant Aro, et la suivante, ils étaient pratiquement à la porte.

Tout le corps de Bella s'est tendu. Je savais que sa vue n'avait pas pu suivre leurs mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réapparus devant la porte. Elle a été surprise de la rapidité de leurs actions, actions qui n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour être comprises. Félix et Demetri ont continué à se déplacer sans un mot avec Victoria jusqu'à la porte. Sa terreur m'a frappé et la crainte était clairement visible dans ses yeux, son regard sautant d'un vampire à un autre dans la pièce dans l'espoir d'y trouver une sorte d'allié.

'' - Que se passe-t-il ? Où m'emmenez-vous ? '' a crié Victoria alors qu'elle se débattait pour se libérer de leurs emprises.

Ses paroles ont été accueillies par un silence alors que Félix et Demetri refermaient les grandes portes en bois derrière eux. En quelques secondes, ses cris sont devenus étouffés, alors qu'ils s'estompaient avec la distance. Brusquement, une très familière mélopée funèbre a éclaté à travers le bâtiment, causant à toutes les personnes dans la pièce de s'arrêter brusquement de bouger, puis les cris ont immédiatement pris fin.

Je me souvenais très clairement de la dernière fois où j'avais entendu ce bruit, le bruit de la mort d'un vampire et c'était quand j'avais tué James dans le studio de danse. La première fois que j'avais presque perdu Bella. J'ai grincé des dents à ces souvenirs qui me submergeaient alors que je repensais à la mare de sang de Bella tout autour d'elle, son corps tordu dans des positions atroces suite aux coups qu'elle avait reçus de James.

Un frisson a parcouru mon corps alors que je me souvenais de la rage qui avait fleuri comme le champignon atomique d'une bombe nucléaire. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer la rage qui me consumerait si quelque chose devait lui arriver à présent, maintenant que mes sentiments étaient beaucoup plus forts, tellement plus profonds et qu'ils m'étaient retournés par elle avec chaleur. Elle consumerait tout.

La colonne vertébrale de Bella a frissonné et ses mains se sont transformées en griffes alors qu'elle essayait de saisir ma peau, sa texture de marbre ne lui fournissant aucun point d'ancrage pour calmer sa peur. Je n'avais aucun doute que même si elle était presque inconsciente et se tordait de douleur sur le sol au moment de la mort de James, elle allait toujours se souvenir de ce que signifiait ce bruit. Sans un mot, je l'ai calmée avec mon toucher et avec les émotions que j'ai pu lui envoyer et a elle seulement.

Bella et moi avions regardé la procédure en cours entre Aro et Victoria sans dire un mot, mais la tension de Bella a continué d'augmenter considérablement à présent qu'Aro avait ordonné la mort d'un des siens. Peu importait ce que j'essayais de lui donner avec ma capacité, malgré mon intervention, son inquiétude et son anxiété pulsaient à travers son corps, rayonnant à travers elle comme des courants électriques, comme si elle était en mesure de me bloquer et peu disposée à accepter mon aide pour l'aider à traverser cela.

Je connaissais suffisamment bien Bella pour savoir qu'elle pensait à présent « est-ce notre tour ? ». S'il avait pu faire tuer Victoria aussi impitoyablement, allait-il aussi facilement transformer l'humeur joviale qu'il avait utilisée un peu plus tôt avec nous en quelque chose de plus sombre et de plus sinistre ? J'ai continué à la tenir aussi serrée que possible, tout en espérant qu'elle resterait forte et tiendrait le coup.

J'ai levé la main pour caresser doucement sa joue et elle a immédiatement pressé son visage contre elle, me regardant avec des yeux remplis de peur. Elle s'est penchée en avant, le visage enfoui dans ma poitrine. '' - Oh mon Dieu ! Ils l'ont tuée, Jasper, ils l'ont tuée ! Et si nous sommes les prochains ? Nous n'allons jamais sortir d'ici vivants. Ils vont nous tuer aussi. Je t'aime tellement Jasper. '' A-t-elle murmuré directement contre mon corps, comme si cela allait empêcher les autres de l'entendre.

J'ai abaissé mes lèvres sur ses cheveux et je lui ai parlé du haut de sa tête alors que je lui donnais un doux baiser. '' - Je t'aime aussi, Bella. '' J'ai levé les yeux de nouveau pour voir Aro nous regarder attentivement.

'' - À présent, des décisions doivent être prises quant à ce qu'il faut faire avec vous. Mais pour de tels détails, je pense qu'il vaut mieux avoir cette discussion en privé. '' Aro s'est détourné de nous et s'est dirigé vers le centre de la pièce, levant en silence ses bras, ses mains légèrement levées au-dessus du niveau de ses épaules, inexplicablement, tout le monde s'est immédiatement concentré sur lui. Bien qu'aucun mot n'était sorti de ses lèvres, il avait l'attention de tous rivée sur lui, et uniquement sur lui.

'' - Merci mes chers enfants, d'avoir assisté à cette réunion. Je vous ai appelé ici aujourd'hui parce que j'ai senti qu'il serait plus bénéfique que vous puissiez témoigner de la procédure qui a eu lieu devant vous. Alors que les Volturi sont là pour vous protéger, pour vous aider de n'importe quelle façon afin d'assurer votre sécurité, nous n'allons jamais prendre la tromperie à la légère. ''

'' - Victoria nous a enrôlés pour l'aider dans sa recherche sous de faux prétextes. Certains qu'elle croyait peut-être vrais, d'autres qu'elle savait manifestement faux et c'est pour ceux-là qu'elle a dû payer. Que se soit un message à tous, alors que nous protégeons notre propre espèce, nous ne le faisons que dans des circonstances honorables. Les mensonges, la trahison, la revanche ou la vengeance ne sont pas des méthodes avec lesquelles nous travaillons, nous ne sommes pas des tueurs à gages. Alors que je suis certain qu'aujourd'hui ait été des plus divertissants pour vous, il y une leçon à en tirer. Trahir les Volturi et la justice sera livrée, rapidement et sans hésitation. À présent, vous pouvez quitter la salle. ''

Aro s'est retourné et s'est dirigé vers Marcus et Caius pendant que tout le monde quittait rapidement la pièce. Ils ont attendu pour commencer leurs délibérations que les derniers vampires soient sortis et aient fermé les lourdes portes en bois derrière eux. Le bruit sourd a résonné dans la pièce, ce qui signifiait que nous étions désormais pris au piège dans une pièce sans issue possible, avec les trois plus anciens vampires dans l'existence, nos destins détenus dans leurs propres mains.

Bella m'a regardé d'un air perplexe, en espérant que je pourrais la rassurer d'une façon quelconque, mais j'étais tout aussi incertain qu'elle quant à ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes. J'aurais bien évidemment aimé lui fournir de faux espoirs, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, que j'allais toujours prendre soin d'elle et ne jamais laisser quoi que ce soit lui faire du mal, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ces promesses.

Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur les décisions d'Aro et je serais fou de faire croire autre chose à Bella. Ce ne serait pas rendre service à Bella d'enrober de sucre les circonstances pour la faire se sentir mieux. Si nous vivions nos derniers instants ensemble, je ne voulais pas que ce souvenir soit terni par le mensonge qui aurait traversé mes lèvres. S'il n'y avait jamais eu un moment où j'avais voulu avoir le don d'Edward de lire dans les pensées, cela aurait été celui-ci.

Nous avons vu que les trois membres à la tête des Volturi conversaient dans un silence presque total les uns avec les autres, déterminant efficacement notre sort pendant que nous restions silencieusement sans intervenir. C'était extrêmement frustrant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir eu les genoux coupés, me retrouvant impuissant devant une situation dans laquelle je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je pourrais me trouver.

Je trouvais difficile de lire leurs émotions, c'était comme s'ils étaient capables de me bloquer. Peut-être que c'était mon propre état émotionnel, qui était en perpétuel mouvement en raison de l'incertitude sur notre situation et quel pourrait en être le résultat, qui m'empêchait de faire une lecture de leurs émotions.

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentré sur les trois vampires devant moi. Me fermant aux émotions de Bella, qui continuaient de s'intensifier et de submerger chaque centimètre de mon corps, j'ai tendu mon don pour pouvoir enfin ressentir les émotions des trois vampires devant nous. Je n'avais jamais dû me concentrer aussi durement dans ma vie afin de lire quelqu'un, mais une fois que je me suis verrouillé sur leurs émotions, j'ai été capable de les retenir. À présent que j'étais capable de sentir leurs sentiments, j'ai ouvert les yeux pour pouvoir lire également leur langage corporel.

Marcus et Caius n'étaient pas d'accord avec quel que soit ce qu'Aro avait suggéré et donc la conversation est devenue un peu chaude, les gestes de la main ont commencé, me montrant plus d'une fois ou faisant des gestes dans ma direction, me faisant finalement sentir un peu de leurs émotions sans même essayer, alors qu'elles volaient à travers la pièce vers moi. Je n'ai pas été surpris que Caius en particulier, veuille que je fasse partie de la garde, que Bella reste humaine ou soit un vampire, il s'en foutait.

À présent que j'avais affiché ma capacité à leur retourner leur attaque avec mon don pour faire cesser l'assaut de Jane, j'avais peur désormais que cette brillante idée ne m'ait exposé encore davantage, me rendant encore plus attrayant pour la garde maintenant qu'il pouvait envisager une autre façon de m'utiliser. S'ils étaient au courant de ma capacité auparavant, en l'utilisant et en leur montrant que j'étais en mesure de jeter la douleur et l'agonie à l'ennemi rendait très certainement mes compétences plus précieuses en période de conflit.

Je savais que mes compétences en tant que combattant et en tant que formateurs de nouveaux-nés seraient considérés comme un excellent ajout à la garde Volturi déjà actuellement impénétrable et invincible, et à présent, ils avaient une autre raison de me vouloir. Mais faire partie de la garde signifiait laisser partir Bella, comment pourrais-je continuer sans elle ? Mon instinct était de protéger Bella, d'assurer sa sécurité, quel qu'en soit le coût. Mais j'étais également égoïste. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle reste avec moi pour l'éternité. La guerre a continué à faire rage dans ma tête alors que je débattais unilatéralement les deux côtés du raisonnement.

Alors que la conversation entre les trois frères devenait encore plus intense, j'ai clairement entendu Aro faire état que cette situation aurait pu être évitée et qu'il avait été impliqué dans l'affaire quand Victoria s'était pour la première fois approchée des Volturi pour avoir leur aide. Subitement, tout est devenu clair. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Aro posait autant de questions à Victoria sur les soi-disant crimes que Bella avait commis à son encontre. Au début, j'avais pensé que c'était pour le bénéfice de toutes les personnes dans la salle, afin que le public puisse avoir les informations de base sur les raisons pour lesquelles Bella avait été conduite en Italie pour être punie.

Cependant, alors qu'il continuait de l'interroger, il m'a semblé qu'il collectait des informations pour lui-même et ce n'est que lorsqu'il a tenu ses mains pour chercher dans ses souvenirs que j'ai réalisé que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. À présent, en entendant les paroles qui traversaient ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait avec ses frères, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était pas présent quand Victoria avait approché pour la première fois les Volturi pour obtenir leur aide.

Une nouvelle fois, j'ai placé ma main sur la joue de Bella et j'ai soulevé son visage pour qu'elle me regarde. J'ai plongé dans ses profonds yeux bruns, mémorisant cet instant, à quel point elle était belle, comment elle me regardait avec autant d'amour que j'en avais pour elle. Je me suis lentement baissé pour caresser ses lèvres avec les miennes et elle a immédiatement levé la main pour rapprocher ma tête de la sienne. Aucun de nous ne se souciait du fait que nous avions une audience ou si c'était inapproprié, cela pouvait être la dernière fois que je pouvais le faire et je n'allais pas laisser échapper cet instant.

Aro s'est raclé la gorge et a été brusquement debout à moins d'un mètre de nous. Bella a sursauté, surprise par cette proximité.

'' - Nous avons pris notre décision. '' Il a fait une pause, probablement pour ce qu'il considérait être un effet dramatique et cela marchait, c'était insoutenable. '' - Nous allons vous permettre de partir et de retourner à votre vie, mais seulement aux conditions que nous allons fixer. '' Il a souri à Bella.

'' - Tout d'abord, Bella doit être transformée avant de vous permettre de partir... ''

'' - Marché conclu ! '' A lâché Bella avant qu'Aro ne puisse dire un autre mot.

Je l'ai tournée vers moi, mon visage plissé d'inquiétude. '' - En es-tu absolument certaine ? Es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? ''

Son visage a vacillé quand elle a vu mon expression. '' - Je croyais... '' A-t-elle murmuré alors que les larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux, ses doutes commençant à m'accabler. Une douleur familière a brûlé ma poitrine alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues rougies et j'ai immédiatement compris l'endroit où son esprit était allé. C'était la même douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand Edward l'avait quittée. Elle avait voulu qu'il la transforme, il avait refusé et avait fini par la quitter, elle avait donc automatiquement pensé que parce que je la questionnais sur son désir d'être un vampire, que je devais, en quelque sorte, me demander si moi je le voulais, ce qui était quelque chose que je ne ferais jamais.

'' - Oh, Bella, je n'aimerais rien de plus que de passer l'éternité avec toi. Je n'ai jamais posé cette question parce que je voulais que tu le veuilles pour toi-même et non pas parce que ce serait quelque chose que je voulais, c'est ce que je veux, plus qu'autre chose. ''

Elle m'a souri. '' - Vraiment ? Tu veux passer l'éternité avec moi ? ''

'' - L'éternité. '' ai-je répété.

Son sourire a éclairé la pièce. '' - Comment pourrais-je ne pas vouloir passer l'éternité avec l'homme que j'aime ? ''

'' - Donc, c'est décidé. '' Aro a frappé dans ses mains. '' - Tu seras modifiée ce soir, pas de retard. ''

'' - Attendez ! '' Bella l'a interrompu et je me suis raidi quand les yeux d'Aro ont réellement rétréci devant son explosion. Elle a immédiatement compris qu'elle avait outrepassé ses limites et s'est excusée. '' - Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Vous avez dit avant que vous _me_ laisserez partir, et pour Jasper ? Il va partir avec moi, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Tu seras modifiée et tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que nous déterminions que tu es prête à faire le voyage de retour aux États-Unis. ''

Plusieurs pensées m'ont traversé l'esprit à cet instant. Disait-il « jusqu'à ce que nous déterminions que tu es prête » dans le sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle contrôle sa soif ? Ce qui pourrait prendre des années. J'avais plus que suffisamment d'argent pour affréter un avion privé, de sorte que ce n'était pas un problème. Je n'allais pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire et je savais que j'avais besoin de négocier les détails avant que les décisions n'aient été finalisées. Mais bien sûr, avant que je ne puisse élaborer la façon dont j'allais les communiquer à Aro et obtenir toutes ces conditions, Bella a parlé de nouveau.

'' - Laisserez-vous Jasper aller chasser avant qu'il ne me transforme ? '' A-t-elle demandé à Aro.

Mon estomac a chuté à mesure que la situation devenait de plus en plus réelle et que les détails étaient réellement finalisés. Peu importait à quel point je voulais que Bella soit modifiée de façon à ce que je ne la perde jamais, j'étais plus inquiet de ne pas être capable de le faire. Bien sûr, j'avais le contrôle de ma soif en sa présence. Je me l'étais prouvé à moi-même alors qu'elle était couverte de sang après son altercation avec Steven sur son lieu de travail. Je l'avais tenue, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps seul dans la voiture, environné par le parfum enivrant de son sang frais. Seigneur, je l'avais même _embrassée_ et tout de même réussi à garder la bête à distance.

Cependant, de permettre réellement à mes dents de percer cette belle peau douce, de sentir le sang pulser et se précipiter de sa veine vers ma bouche, le liquide chaud et épais remplir ma bouche et couler dans ma gorge, le venin a commencé à circuler librement dans ma bouche rien que d'y penser. Je sentirais sa vie s'éloigner d'elle alors que j'injecterais mon venin dans son corps.

Qu'allais-je faire si je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter ? Qu'allais-je faire si son goût était trop accablant et que je perdais le contrôle ? Je la tuerais, je le savais à présent, je la tuerais si j'étais celui qui devait la transformer. Mes doutes ont supplanté toute rationalité. Je n'avais jamais autant voulu dans ma vie que Carlisle soit présent qu'en cet instant. Il pourrait le faire sans un seul souci, il avait transformé Edward, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett sans perdre une once de contrôle. Toutefois, la pensée de quelqu'un d'autre la toucher, la goûter, la transformer, était aussi déchirante que la pensée de le faire moi-même.

'' - Bella, je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort pour le faire. Et si je ne peux pas m'arrêter ? '' ai-je murmuré si bas que j'ai été surpris que Bella ait pu même m'entendre.

'' - Bien sûr que tu peux le faire. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre me touche. Je ne veux pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux que ce soit ton venin qui me transforme, qu'une partie de toi se répande à travers mon corps pour l'éternité comme une partie de moi coulera dans tes veines, nous liant à jamais ensemble. S'il te plaît, Jasper, je sais que tu peux le faire. '' Sa confiance absolue en moi était stupéfiante et je me suis immédiatement senti honteux de ne pas avoir le même niveau de confiance en moi.

Je réfléchissais à la façon dont j'allais le faire et rester en contrôle quand, du coin de l'œil, j'ai été surpris de voir Félix marcher vers Aro et placer sa main dans la sienne. J'avais été tellement concentré sur la lecture des émotions d'Aro et de ses frères que je n'avais pas remarqué son retour depuis son départ avec Victoria, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu que Demetri était également entré dans la salle derrière nous. Ils avaient assurément exécuté très rapidement Victoria et Félix semblait impatient de revenir comme s'il était inquiet de manquer quelque chose.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce, j'ai prêté une attention particulière à Félix alors qu'il remettait silencieusement ses souvenirs et ses pensées à Aro. J'ai immédiatement été frappé par un immense sentiment d'intérêt, un véritable sentiment d'inquiétude et, _attends une seconde,_ serait-ce du désir ? Je me suis raidi, j'ai de nouveau attiré Bella dans une étreinte et un grondement possessif a commencé à se former au fond de ma gorge.

Que diable s'était-il seulement passé avant mon arrivée ? J'avais été tellement préoccupé sur la façon de me rendre ici et d'avoir finalement Bella de nouveau dans mes bras que les atrocités qu'elle avait peut-être vécues la veille n'avaient même jamais traversé mon esprit.

Plusieurs images ont surgi dans ma tête sur ce que ce Félix avait exactement fait ou avait vu pour que ces sentiments commencent à se former. La jalousie m'a parcouru à l'idée qu'il avait peut-être essayé quelque chose avec Bella ou l'avait forcée à faire quelque chose contre son gré. Mon estomac a voulu se soulever à la simple suggestion que sa peau pourrait avoir d'une quelconque façon, été touchée par la sienne.

Mes instincts territoriaux se sont enflammés en moi me faisant réellement me déplacer vers lui et ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu le hoquet surpris de Bella devant mes mouvements que je suis revenu sur terre et que j'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même. Ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit mais, contre vents et marées, j'allais déterminer ce que Félix avait fait à Bella et quelles étaient exactement ses intentions actuelles.

Les mots suivants d'Aro m'ont fourni toute la clarté dont j'avais besoin.

'' - Jasper, si tu sens que tu es incapable d'effectuer la transformation ou qu'il y a un souci quelconque pour la sécurité de Bella, Félix ici, a une grande expérience dans ce domaine et a gracieusement offert d'effectuer la transformation à ta place. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	45. Chapitre 45

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-cinq.**

 **POV Bella.**

 _Putain. Pas. Question._ Pas moyen que ce soit Félix qui me transforme. Je ne doutais pas que Jasper avait senti la peur me traverser à la pensée de Félix me mordant, mais j'ai tout de même levé le regard vers lui, mes yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, en espérant qu'il lui transmettrait dans une langue qui lui était propre, qu'il devait être le seul à le faire. Alors que Félix n'avait été rien d'autre que naturel et civil avec moi, cela ne signifiait en aucune façon que j'étais à l'aise avec ses dents acérées n'importe où près de ma chair humaine. _En aucun cas, cela ne va pas arriver._

Jasper m'a regardée et a reconnu mon cri silencieux d'un léger signe de tête.

'' - Je vous remercie pour l'offre, toutefois, Bella a foi en moi et je ne trahirais jamais sa confiance. Je vais le faire. Je vais la transformer. '' A déclaré Jasper avec confiance.

J'ai relâché le souffle que je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais retenu et j'ai immédiatement senti le soulagement me traverser. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer permettant à Félix de s'approcher _aussi_ près de moi. Ce n'était pas que je ne lui faisais pas confiance pour _ne_ _pas_ me tuer, c'était simplement que son corps devrait venir en contact direct avec le mien alors qu'il mordait ma gorge et injectait son venin dans mon corps. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'intimité de cela, sans compter ce que cela ferait à ce pauvre Jasper. J'en avais des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Je savais que si les rôles étaient inversés, si c'était Jasper qui transformait quelqu'un d'autre alors que je me tenais debout à côté de lui... j'ai regardé mon imagination jouer la scène alors que ce scénario me traversait l'esprit à la vitesse de la lumière, ses mains se posant sur son cou alors qu'il se baissait vers son artère, son corps entrant en contact avec le sien alors qu'il plaçait lentement ses lèvres sur sa gorge, le venin s'écoulant et revêtant l'intérieur de sa bouche à la perspective de ses dents perçant sa gorge. _Arrrrg !_ Hé bien non, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter même d'y penser.

Peu importait à quel point c'était irrationnel, je ne voulais pas que ce soit le venin d'un quelconque étranger qui me transforme. Je savais que cela ne ferait pas de différence à qui était le venin puisque le résultat final serait le même, mais il ne _pouvait s'agir_ que de celui de Jasper. Dans mon esprit, cela voulait dire que je lui appartiendrais à tout jamais. Il m'avait transformée. Il me voulait pour l'éternité. Son venin serait ce qui avait arrêté mon cœur, mais ce serait son amour qui le remplirait. Non, cela ne pouvait être que celui de Jasper.

'' - Très bien. Je n'avais aucun doute que cela serait ta décision. '' A répondu Aro alors qu'il frappait dans ses mains. Il a regardé Félix et a hoché très légèrement la tête pour le remercier alors qu'il était plus que probablement déçu que Félix n'ait pas obtenu son souhait.

'' - Quand ? '' Ai-je immédiatement demandé en espérant que j'aurais le temps de parler seule à seul avec Jasper avant que cela n'ait lieu.

'' - Cela doit être fait ce soir, mon enfant. '' Aro s'est déplacé vers moi en levant le bras, sa main pâle et glacée se posant sur ma joue. '' - Tu ne verras pas un autre lever de soleil dans cet état de faiblesse. '' Ses paroles étaient une douce promesse exprimée avec des lèvres légèrement incurvées. '' - Ton existence humaine, aussi divertissante soit-elle, a suffisamment duré. '' Enlevant sa main, il a de nouveau reculé.

'' - Vous avez mentionné qu'un certain nombre de conditions devront être remplies. J'aimerais en discuter maintenant si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. '' Jasper avait parlé avec beaucoup de respect et je savais qu'il essayait de ne pas offenser Aro en lui demandant de clarifier ses intentions. Il sentait probablement qu'il marchait sur une corde très mince et il ne voulait pas contrarier Aro puisque notre libération se présentait de mieux en mieux à chaque minute qui passait.

'' - Ah oui, bien sûr, toujours un stratège et voulant négocier tous les détails immédiatement. '' Aro a ri légèrement quand Jasper lui a souri en remerciement.

Sur ce, il s'est tourné vers ces frères pendant un bref instant. Marcus et Caius ont acquiescé comme pour confirmer un accord qu'ils devaient avoir négocié auparavant. Leur tournant le dos pour nous faire face, Aro a souri à Jasper, un sourire que je n'ai pas du tout aimé. J'ai eu beau essayer, je n'ai pas pu arrêter la vague de panique qui est montée en moi et a provoqué une chair de poule qui est sortie sur chaque centimètre de mon corps.

Jasper me tenait serrée contre lui, m'envoyant des émotions apaisantes à travers ses doigts. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il sentait venant d'Aro ou de ses frères très anciens, mais je devais avoir confiance, quelles que soient ces conditions, elles ne seraient pas aussi mauvaises que je l'avais d'abord pensé. Lorsque Aro a parlé de nouveau, ses yeux n'ont pas quitté Jasper et j'ai réalisé que quelles qu'allaient être les conditions, cela allait être un ordre, pas un choix.

'' - Même si nous n'allons pas te demander de faire partie de la garde, nous exigeons que tu restes avec nous pour une période de dix ans pour nous offrir tes connaissances approfondies et ton expérience pour la formation des nouveaux-nés au combat au corps-à-corps.

'' - DIX ANS ! '' Mon choc à sa demande m'a pratiquement fait tomber à genoux et je savais que ma bouche était à présent grande ouverte. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que Jasper reste ici pendant _dix ans_ ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas arriver. _Qu'est-il arrivé à Jasper ne devant pas se sacrifier pour moi ?_

J'ai levé les yeux vers Jasper, mon désespoir sans aucun doute évident quand nos yeux se sont rencontrés. '' - Non, Jasper, je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. ''

Alors que je plaidais avec Jasper, un léger grondement a résonné derrière nous et je me suis retournée pour voir que Demetri était clairement choqué par cette condition, lui aussi. Même si j'étais pratiquement certaine que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Pour Demetri, cela devait être comme si Aro avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide ou d'approfondir des connaissances pour un emploi qu'il avait dû tenir pendant des années.

Les sourcils d'Aro se sont légèrement soulevés, ce qui a immédiatement réduit au silence Demetri. Il a ensuite continué de parler à Jasper en ignorant également mon plaidoyer alors que je continuais à chuchoter. '' - S'il te plaît, ne le prends pas mal, nous ne pensons en aucun cas que la garde est de niveau inférieur, mais toute information ou compétences supplémentaires venant de quelqu'un avec ton expérience et tes connaissances et prêt à les partager ne fera que nous rendre plus forts. '' Son commentaire était à l'évidence plus pour apaiser la colère de Demetri que pour Jasper.

'' - S'il vous plaît, Aro, s'il vous plaît, ne demandez pas à Jasper de se sacrifier pour moi comme cela. Donner ma vie humaine n'est pas suffisant ? ''

'' - Bella, ma chère, douce et adorable enfant. Dix ans ne sont rien pour un vampire. Tu en viendras à le comprendre. C'est comme un clin d'œil dans une durée de vie illimitée. Au départ, j'avais prévu de garder Jasper ici en permanence, mais j'ai depuis reconsidéré la chose puisque tu as offert d'être transformée. Et même si je ne peux pas lire tes souvenirs, j'ai vu dans ceux de Jasper que cette transformation était quelque chose que tu avais désirée il y a quelques années, je crois que tu aurais finalement pris cette décision de ton plein gré dans un très proche avenir. ''

'' - Jasper va donc payer une pénalité pour avoir enfreint notre règle numéro un, qui est qu'aucun être humain ne doit être conscient de notre existence. Ceci est sa punition. Une punition extrêmement clémente, pourrais-je ajouter. Toi, ma chère, tu vas sacrifier ta vie humaine pour les morts de James et de Laurent, encore une fois, une peine très clémente puisque je n'ai aucun doute que cela serait arrivé de toute façon. ''

'' - Mais... '' J'ai commencé à plaider, mais Aro m'a interrompue et n'a montré aucun signe qu'il était même conscient que j'avais commencé à parler, comme si ce que je pourrais rajouter aurait peu ou pas de conséquences sur sa décision.

'' - Nous allons, bien sûr, permettre à Jasper de t'enseigner sa façon de se nourrir et de se contrôler avant que nous lui demandions de commencer son travail avec la garde, mais nous vous demandons de ne pas quitter l'Italie. Bien entendu, si cela doit vous mettre plus à l'aise, pendant cette période, nous n'allons pas exiger que vous viviez avec nous, vous êtes libres d'avoir votre propre logement, à condition que, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous ne quittiez pas l'Italie. ''

'' - Mais... '' ai-je commencé à nouveau, mon esprit restant coincé sur ce seul mot.

Jasper m'a tirée près de sa poitrine pour attirer mon attention. '' - Bella, j'accepte cette condamnation, comme tu dois le faire. Aro a raison. Dix ans ne sont rien, nous pouvons le faire. Nous allons traverser cela. Tout va bien se dérouler. '' Il a tourné mon visage vers lui et m'a caressée de nouveau les cheveux, puis il a pris mes joues dans ses mains fraîches. '' - Je vais nous trouver une villa isolée, quelque part, belle et paisible et tu vas l'adorer, je te le promets. Nous serons ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte. ''

'' - Mais... '' ai-je essayé à nouveau, surprise de ma maîtrise de la langue anglaise.

Jasper a légèrement pressé son pouce sur ma bouche, scellant mes lèvres, pour m'empêcher de poursuivre mon éclat.

'' - Chut, cela va aller. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Nous allons nous débrouiller. Tant que nous sommes ensemble, cela va s'arranger. '' M'a-t-il rassurée et je savais qu'il le pensait. Je pouvais le sentir.

Aro a saisi l'occasion pour continuer. '' - Nous exigeons également que Bella soit ramenée devant les Volturi à la fin de sa première année de nouveau-né afin que nous puissions évaluer son état et voir si une capacité spéciale s'est développée. ''

Jasper s'est raidi à cette condition et a commencé à parler très soigneusement, comme s'il pensait rapidement à plusieurs scénarios avant de se décider pour certains mots en particulier. '' - Pour cette condition, indépendamment du fait que Bella ait oui ou non développé une capacité, sa liberté est garantie ? ''

'' - Oui, bien sûr. ''

'' - J'ai votre parole à ce sujet ? '' a demandé Jasper.

'' - Oui, tu as ma parole. '' A répondu Aro.

'' - Et si vous n'étiez pas présent ou que vous ne seriez pas, pour une raison quelconque, dans la position ou vous êtes actuellement, ai-je la parole de vos frères que la liberté de Bella sera toujours garantie ? ''

Aro s'est tourné vers ses frères qui ont, à contrecœur, hoché la tête.

'' - Je tiens également à préciser que ma sanction de servir dans la garde pendant dix ans suffira comme paiement pour tous les membres de ma famille en rapport avec le fait d'avoir permis à Bella d'être au courant de leur existence. ''

'' - Oui, bien sûr. '' A convenu Aro d'un air satisfait alors qu'il pensait très probablement aux négociations qu'il avait conclues.

'' - Je voudrais ajouter quelque chose. '' Ai-je timidement demandé, inquiète que je puisse dire quelque chose qui annulerait ce que Jasper essayait d'obtenir, mais ce que je devais dire ne pouvait être ignoré. Il était tellement préoccupé à couvrir tous les angles en ce qui me concernait, que je craignais qu'il ne se laisse lui-même à l'air libre. ''

Aro a soupiré comme si les négociations commençaient à lui porter sur les nerfs. '' - Oui, mon enfant ? ''

'' - Je me posais des questions sur la sécurité de Jasper pendant son entraînement avec la garde. Devra-t-il sortir et se battre ou sera-t-il seulement ici uniquement à des fins d'entraînements ? Oh, et pendant la période de formation, Jasper devra-t-il vivre ici ou pourra-t-il rester avec moi à l'endroit où nous aurons décidé de vivre et euh... faire la navette ? Comme un emploi de bureau ? ''

Les lèvres déjà pincées d'Aro se sont encore plus serrées à ma demande, ce qui m'a rendue très nerveuse. Avaient-ils l'intention d'envoyer Jasper se battre ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je permette cela. La pensée de tout préjudice venant à lui ou que je pourrais le perdre à présent que je l'avais de nouveau était trop dur à penser, même de façon hypothétique.

Aro m'a regardée d'un œil pénétrant et a finalement accepté. '' - Tu as dit cela comme si nous avions des arrière-pensées, mon enfant. '' A-t-il dit en riant alors que son regard pivotait vers ses frères avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

'' - Il devra prêter serment. La sécurité de Jasper est garantie et il ne sera pas envoyé pour se battre. La punition des Cullen pour avoir permis à ta vie humaine de continuer en connaissant notre existence sera considérée comme payée en intégralité. Jasper n'aura pas à vivre dans la résidence pendant le paiement de son astreinte. À présent, est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ? '' Aro a levé un sourcil en me regardant et je me suis immédiatement rendue compte que sa question était purement rhétorique, mais il avait finalement tout accepté, je me suis donc détendue dans les bras de Jasper, mais j'ai tout de même secoué la tête à sa question.

'' - À présent que les négociations sont terminées, pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas congé tous les deux pour retourner dans la pièce où Bella a séjourné afin que les procédures puissent suivre leurs cours. La transformation va commencer ce soir ou nous allons prendre les choses en mains propres et nous assurer que cela se passe. Comprenez-vous ? '' Nous a informés Aro alors qu'il se tournait pour revenir vers ses frères, indiquant que, de toute évidence, qu'il en avait fini avec nous.

J'ai hoché la tête en réponse et j'ai regardé à nouveau Jasper. J'avais encore mille questions qui volaient dans ma tête, mais je n'ai pas osé essayer de demander plus. Néanmoins... je n'avais aucune idée de quand Jasper avait pris son dernier repas. Aurait-il besoin de me laisser suffisamment longtemps pour trouver quelque chose à prendre pour calmer sa soif ? C'était quelque chose de très important, quelque chose qu'il était nécessaire qu'Aro sache avant que nous ne soyons escortés hors de la pièce. L'astuce consistait à le demander à la bonne personne.

'' - Jasper... '' J'ai buté sur les mots, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire. '' - As-tu besoin d'aller chasser ? Je veux dire... avant... tu sais, parce que cela pourrait aider... pour plus tard. '' _Ah merde ! Au moins c'était mieux que... hé, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te gorger ailleurs pour que tu n'aies pas envie de le faire sur moi ?_ Ce n'était pas exactement une pensée qui renforçait la confiance _,_ je ne serais jamais aussi irrespectueuse envers Jasper pour même murmurer ses mots. J'ai donc viré cette pensée de ma tête d'un coup de pied métaphorique et je me suis réprimandée pour lui avoir permis de même me traverser l'esprit.

J'avais foi en Jasper et j'ai eu honte que mon esprit avait pensé à cela, même pour un bref instant. La situation dans son ensemble était réellement devenue stressante pour moi à plus d'un titre. Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire, j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait le faire. C'était le manque de foi qu'il avait en lui-même qui m'inquiétait.

'' - Non, je vais bien. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seule une seconde maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, tu te trompes. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te laisser ici par toi-même. '' Sa main caressait amoureusement mes cheveux.

'' - Jasper, tu dois aller le faire. Quand est-ce que tu as chassé pour la dernière fois ? Fais-le, s'il te plaît, pour moi. Je serais bien. Je te le promets. '' La dernière fois qu'il avait eu la chance de pouvoir chasser, c'était quand j'avais quitté la maison pour aller en cours, mais cela faisait presque quarante-huit heures et il avait l'habitude de s'alimenter sur une base quotidienne pour garder sa soif sous contrôle. Avec ce qu'il allait devoir faire, nous savions tous les deux qu'il allait avoir besoin que sa soif soit complètement rassasiée.

'' - Oui, Jasper, s'il te plaît, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour te nourrir. '' a déclaré Aro en entrant dans la conversation comme j'avais espéré qu'il le ferait. '' - Je vais demander à Félix de te montrer la chambre dans laquelle tu seras logé avec Bella avant de partir et, sur mon honneur, je te jure qu'elle sera en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Tu as ma parole. '' Aro avait placé la main sur sa poitrine alors qu'il disait ces derniers mots.

Jasper s'est raidi, mais a, à contrecœur, hoché la tête et nous sommes restés debout dans un silence gêné pendant que nous attendions Félix qui semblait être aux prises avec la nécessité de discuter avec Aro et la nécessité de suivre les ordres. Ses mains étaient fermement serrées en poing à ses côtés et sa mâchoire était clairement serrée tellement fort que j'ai pensé qu'à tout instant j'allais entendre ses dents se briser.

Les yeux d'un rouge profond d'Aro regardaient Félix qui n'avait toujours fait aucun mouvement vers Jasper et moi afin de nous conduire hors de la salle. '' - Félix, tu veux bien accompagner nos invités dans la chambre que Bella occupait hier soir ? '' A insisté Aro tout en me souriant et en faisant un geste vers les portes. '' - Je ferais en sorte que tu obtiennes tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin pour la transformation. Je vais prendre également des dispositions pour que Gianna t'apporte un autre repas si tu le désires. ''

'' - Merci. '' Et avec cette parole, mon esprit est devenu officiellement engourdi. Ma situation était passée de ce que je croyais être ma condamnation à mort par les rois des vampires à être traitée à présent par eux comme une invitée et s'apprêtant à faire en sorte que ma transformation se passe aussi bien que possible. C'était absolument invraisemblable. _Une histoire qui ne peut seulement arriver que dans un récit de fiction._

Félix est passé devant nous et nous nous sommes tournés pour le suivre. Alors que nous étions sur le point de quitter la salle, Aro nous a arrêtés.

'' - Il vient seulement de m'apparaître que la chambre dans laquelle a dormi Bella la nuit dernière ne convenait pas pour subir une transformation. Tu vas les escorter jusqu'à la chambre rouge. '' Aro nous a fait signe de sortir et s'est tourné vers ses frères qui l'ont regardé un peu consternés, manifestement pas en accord avec son récent changement d'état d'esprit.

Félix a hoché la tête et s'est de nouveau tourné vers la porte où Demetri venait à présent d'apparaître. Je n'ai pas raté le sourire sur le visage de Demetri alors qu'il regardait Félix quitter la pièce. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec eux ?_ Jasper et moi avons suivi Félix en silence à travers plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à ce que nous ayons l'impression d'être complètement à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

Jasper semblait tendu et ses yeux n'ont pas quitté une seconde le dos de Félix, regardant chacun de ses mouvements. Je savais sans le demander qu'il lisait les émotions de Félix et qu'il était mécontent de ce qu'il découvrait pour une raison quelconque. Nous nous sommes finalement arrêtés devant une grande porte en bois que Félix a ouverte. Il a reculé, ce qui m'a permis d'entrer dans la pièce alors qu'il détournait les yeux de nous deux. Jasper n'a pas détaché son regard de Félix jusqu'à ce qu'il ait levé les yeux et a rencontré le regard uniforme de Jasper. Je me suis détournée de ce qui se passait entre eux deux, quoi que ce soit, et j'ai regardé ce qui m'entourait.

La chambre était absolument magnifique. J'ai eu le souffle coupé alors que je me tournais lentement pour absorber tous les détails des riches tissus qui couvraient chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. Il y avait un grand lit qui donnait l'impression d'être comme un nuage qui aurait été arraché au ciel. Des dizaines d'oreillers étaient empilés contre la tête de lit, me criant dessus pour que je me jette sur eux et que j'enterre profondément mon corps en eux.

Le cadre était en bois sombre, les quatre colonnes du baldaquin atteignant le plafond. Chacune d'elles sculptées avec des détails tellement complexes qu'une chose pareille ne serait jamais en mesure d'être dupliquée. La couette et les couvertures qui recouvraient chaque centimètre du lit étaient d'un riche rouge sang et semblait être fabriquée avec le plus souple des matériaux que je n'avais jamais vu. Je n'aie pas pu m'empêcher de m'approcher directement de lui, simplement pour caresser les couvertures, satisfaire ma curiosité et déterminer si réellement il était aussi doux qu'il en avait l'air.

Je me suis retournée et je me suis assise lentement sur le bord du lit, m'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres dans la douceur des couvertures et du matelas s'adaptant à mon poids. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint de brocart d'or sur fond noir donnant l'impression qu'il serait aussi doux à toucher que le lit sur lequel j'étais actuellement assise. Chacune des fenêtres était habillée de rideaux de velours épais drapés de façon spectaculaire et tombant sur un plancher en bois. Chaque rideau était tellement épais qu'il offrirait une obscurité impénétrable si on le souhaitait.

Le plancher de bois était recouvert par le tapis le plus épais que je n'avais jamais vu et je me suis battue contre l'envie d'enlever mes chaussures et d'enterrer mes orteils dans ses profondeurs. Posés près du bord du tapis se trouvaient les deux plus beaux fauteuils sur lesquels je n'avais jamais posé les yeux. Ils semblaient être faits de la soie la plus fine avec des poufs leurs correspondants parfaitement, semblant être un parfait refuge pour des pieds fatigués à la fin d'une longue journée.

J'ai grincé des dents en pensant à combien cela coûterait pour remplacer quoi que ce soit dans la pièce s'il devait arriver que je le détruise pendant la transformation. La chambre ne ressemblait à rien que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant et semblait si peu à sa place par rapport à toutes les autres pièces que j'avais vues jusqu'à présent dans le bâtiment. Chaque objet était ornementé et semblait coûter une fortune.

Mon regard s'est finalement tourné vers l'autre côté de la pièce et j'ai dû combattre une envie de rire à voix haute. Deux tableaux y étaient accrochés côte à côte enfermés dans de lourds cadres ornés de dorures. Je connaissais très bien ces peintures qui étaient d'Edvard Much¹. L'un d'eux était très connu et s'appelait Le cri et l'autre s'appelait Vampire. J'ai ri devant l'ironie des deux peintures. Celui qui les avait choisies avait certainement un sens de l'humour très déformé.

J'ai secoué la tête, me ramenant à la réalité. Je me comportais comme si je venais d'entrer dans une chambre d'hôtel cinq-étoiles pendant les vacances au lieu de penser à ce qui se passait en réalité, nous étions maintenus en captivité par la mafia vampire. En regardant vers la porte, j'ai vu que Félix sortait enfin et fermait lentement la porte, sans jamais regarder ailleurs ou briser le contact visuel avec Jasper jusqu'à ce que la porte ne bloque effectivement son regard.

Pour autant, je pouvais dire qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole, mais quelque chose s'était définitivement produit entre eux. C'était comme si à un moment donné, ils allaient s'approcher de la table, s'exposer et se la mesurer l'un l'autre pour savoir lequel des deux avait la plus grande. En quelque sorte, un combat de coqs silencieux avait réellement eu lieu. J'allais devoir demander à Jasper plus tard si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec moi.

Toutefois, pour l'instant, tout ce que je voulais sentir, c'était ses bras autour de moi. Je me suis levée et j'ai commencé à marcher vers lui et quand il s'est tourné vers moi, toute pensée rationnelle a quitté mon esprit. Je me suis jetée sur lui avant même qu'il ait eu une chance de faire un pas dans la pièce ou de regarder autour de lui. N'ayant plus à garder mes émotions, j'ai jeté mes bras autour de ses épaules, j'ai enterré mon visage dans son cou et je me suis mise à sangloter de façon hystérique.

'' - Chut, Bella, cela va aller. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire cela. Nous avons d'autres options. '' Apparemment, Jasper pensait qu'il avait besoin de me rassurer en frottant mon dos tout en me maintenant étroitement contre lui.

'' - Jasper, ne peux-tu pas sentir mes émotions ? Ce ne sont pas des larmes de peur ou de tristesse, ce sont des larmes de bonheur absolu. '' J'ai reculé ma tête afin de pouvoir nous regarder l'un l'autre dans les yeux. À l'instant où nos yeux se sont connectés, cela a été comme si une étincelle s'était enflammée. Mon envie de lui m'a submergée et j'ai écrasé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Jasper a immédiatement réagi et une de ses mains s'est plaquée à l'arrière de ma tête tandis que l'autre me soulevait du sol. Rapidement, j'ai levé mes jambes et je les ai enroulées autour de sa taille, broyant mon cœur contre son érection en croissance rapide.

Un ronronnement a émané de sa poitrine, les vibrations chatouillant ma poitrine au passage. J'ai brisé le baiser pour prendre de l'air et Jasper a saisi l'occasion pour s'accrocher à mon cou, ses lèvres le suçant et ses dents le mordillant alors qu'il manœuvrait pour nous conduire contre le mur du fond en contournant complètement le grand lit moelleux. Mon corps a combattu ma logique qui me criait dans ma tête que ce n'était pas le moment ou l'endroit pour faire cela, mais quand mon dos a frappé le mur, je me suis rendue et j'ai pris tout ce que je pouvais obtenir. Jasper m'a soutenue et j'ai appuyé mon dos contre le mur pour me soutenir, ce qui a libéré mes mains qui se sont baissées sur sa poitrine puis sur son abdomen jusqu'à ce que mes doigts arrivent à la fermeture Éclair du pantalon de Jasper.

Mon corps et mes besoins ont remporté le débat et je ne me suis plus souciée de rien. J'avais pensé que je ne ferais plus jamais cela, que je ne serais plus jamais en mesure de toucher Jasper ou de l'avoir dans mes bras et rien n'allait m'empêcher d'explorer chaque centimètre de son corps. Il ne nous restait plus aucune logique à l'esprit, c'était maladroit, frénétique et incroyablement chaud et sexy, nous ne pouvions pas nous déplacer suffisamment vite. C'était tout aussi érotique que notre première fois ensemble. Les mains de Jasper avaient déjà fait un travail rapide sur mon pantalon et il tentait de l'enlever de mes jambes sans laisser mes pieds toucher le sol.

'' - Tu enlèves le tien et j'enlève le mien. '' Ai-je soufflé alors que je laissais tomber mes pieds pour me dépouiller de mon pantalon. Jasper a hoché la tête pour acquiescer et, du coin de l'œil, je l'ai vu retourner un éclatant emballage en aluminium brillant entre ses longs doigts et je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait sorti un préservatif de sa poche arrière quand il avait rapidement baissé son pantalon pour l'abandonner sur le sol.

'' - Qu... ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. '' - Tu les transportes sur toi maintenant ? '' Ai-je demandé, étonnée qu'il en ait un avec lui, bien que j'étais très reconnaissante parce que je pense que je me serais jetée par la fenêtre si nous avions dû nous arrêter maintenant, mais tout de même très surprise.

Si Jasper avait pu rougir, il aurait passé par dix nuances de rouge à présent. '' - Hé bien, après ton désir de faire l'amour sur le débarcadère, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux être toujours prêt. En outre, ce sont les mêmes vêtements que je portais lundi matin, je ne pense pas normalement à cela dans un contexte comme celui-ci... ou même... si j'avais su... je ne suis certainement pas comme cela... ''

Grand Dieu, le pauvre homme était en train de mourir d'embarras et j'ai immédiatement jugé nécessaire de remédier à la situation.

'' - Hé bien, tu es vraiment un bon petit scout, pas vrai ? '' L'ai-je taquiné alors que je saisissais par sa chemise et le tirais vers moi. Il m'a souri alors qu'il se baissait de nouveau vers ma bouche, exactement là où était sa place. Ses mains glacées se sont glissées sur mon cul nu et il m'a soulevée, le dos contre le mur. Avec une facilité absolue, il est entré en moi lentement, j'ai arrêté de respirer à la sensation incroyable quand il m'a remplie. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis cambrée encore plus, lui permettant un accès encore plus profond.

En utilisant le mur derrière moi pour faire effet de levier, il a commencé à aller et venir, ses mains tenant mes hanches alors qu'il pompait pour entrer et sortir. J'ai vu quand les veines de son cou sont devenues plus épaisses, sa tête s'inclinant alors que je saisissais ses épaules pour le tirer vers moi.

Seigneur, c'était tellement bon. Il a relâché une de mes hanches et s'est déplacé sur mon estomac, abaissant sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne mon clitoris. Ma maîtrise de soi s'est brisée comme du verre quand mon orgasme s'est immédiatement abattu sur moi. Impossible de tenir plus longtemps, Jasper a glissé une main derrière mon dos, me stabilisant alors qu'il pompait plus rapidement, se déplaçant à une vitesse incroyable. Sa tête est tombée en avant alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, il approchait de sa libération et c'était la vue la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais vu.

Il a enroulé ses bras autour de mon corps alors qu'il m'attirait contre sa poitrine à l'instant où il a explosé, remplissant le préservatif de son essence glacée. Je pouvais sentir la chute de température alors que mon corps réchauffait immédiatement le liquide enfermé en son sein. La pensée que nous allions bientôt être en mesure de faire l'amour sans préservatif était très excitante. Je détestais ce qu'il représentait. De quelle façon ils me rappelaient, à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble, à quel point nous étions différents, comment il pourrait si facilement me faire du mal. Hé bien, c'était terminé. Nous allions être égaux.

Alors que nos tremblements se calmaient, Jasper a gardé ses bras autour de moi et s'est dirigé, alors que nous étions toujours rejoints, vers le lit, il a tiré les couvertures avant de nous abaisser, quand il a été capable de sortir de moi, il s'est couché à mes côtés.

'' - Je croyais que je t'avais perdue à tout jamais, que je ne te reverrais jamais. À présent, je vais passer l'éternité avec toi. Je n'aurais plus jamais cette impression à nouveau. Cela n'a pas d'importance, nous serons toujours ensemble. Je vais t'aimer pour l'éternité. Je ne pense vraiment pas que je pourrais être plus heureux. '' Je me suis écrasée contre lui à nouveau et j'ai enterré mon visage contre son cou, inspirant profondément et permettant à son odeur de s'enraciner dans mon système encore une fois.

J'ai lentement enlevé sa chemise, qui était restée sur lui à cause de notre précipitation pour faire l'amour. J'ai passé mes doigts sur chaque cicatrice, refaisant connaissance avec elles. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des décennies depuis la dernière fois que ma peau avait touché la sienne. Jasper m'a retourné la faveur en enlevant mon haut, ses doigts effleurant légèrement ma clavicule et la longueur de mes bras. Nous étions enfin ensemble, nous touchant d'une manière que j'avais cru que nous ne ferions jamais à nouveau.

La sensation de sa peau réunie à la mienne par de douces caresses m'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Que nous soyons ensemble tenait du miracle et je n'allais jamais prendre cela pour acquis. Le fait que Jasper avait pu me trouver était... hé bien, c'était en fait étonnant et incroyable, ce qui a conduit à la question suivante sortant de ma bouche.

'' - Comment diable m'as-tu trouvée ? ''

Jasper a marqué une pause, comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'allait être ma réaction à ce qu'il était sur le point de me dire, ce qui, bien sûr, m'a rendue très nerveuse.

'' - Ce n'est pas mauvais, ne t'inquiète pas. '' A-t-il dit en sentant mes émotions. '' - Grâce à Alice. ''

'' - _Alice ?_ '' N'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de hurler alors que je m'asseyais brusquement sur le lit. Après tout ce temps et après tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, pourquoi intervenait-elle maintenant ?

'' - Que... comment... quand... euh... '' A été ma brillante déclaration suivante.

Il a pris une profonde inspiration et a exhalé directement sur mon visage, il ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement, mais il m'a involontairement éblouie, le con. Je me suis immédiatement calmée et j'ai attendu qu'il s'explique.

'' - Permets-moi de commencer par le début. J'ai essayé de t'appeler lundi matin après l'heure où je savais que tu aurais dû sortir du cours et je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre sur ton portable. J'étais sur le point de monter dans la voiture et de venir te chercher lorsque le téléphone a sonné, c'était Jacob. ''

'' - Jacob ? '' l'ai-je interrompu, ce qui l'a fait soupirer bruyamment, mais également sourire en même temps. Il était habitué à mes questionnement interminables ou mes interruption incessantes.

'' - S'il te plaît, tu vas devoir attendre que j'aie raconté toute l'histoire avant de pouvoir poser des questions, parce que tu vas en avoir des tonnes au fur et à mesure que je vais avancer, alors laisse-moi sortir tout cela et j'espère que beaucoup d'entre-elles auront reçu des réponses en cours de route.

J'ai hoché la tête et pincé mes lèvres ensemble comme pour lui montrer que j'étais disposée à rester calme.

'' - Alors Jacob m'a appelé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur toi et qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais, il savait que des vampires avaient été dans ton appartement et étaient partis avec toi. ''

Ma bouche s'est immédiatement ouverte et il a rapidement posé deux doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai serré les mâchoires et j'ai frappé du pied contre le lit, littéralement. Jasper a regardé le pied coupable et a levé un sourcil. En réponse, j'ai haussé les épaules et je lui ai fait signe de continuer. Il a enroulé ses jambes autour de moi et a souri quand il m'a prise dans ses bras, m'empêchant à présent et de façon efficace, de déplacer mes bras ou mes jambes.

'' - La partie suivante va être difficile à entendre pour toi et difficile pour moi de te la dire, alors je veux que tu me promettes de garder le silence jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivé au bout. '' M'a-t-il suppliée. Comment ne pourrais-je pas faire tout ce que cet homme voulait ? Je me suis perdue dans ses yeux dorés alors qu'ils me suppliaient de collaborer et j'ai immédiatement accepté.

'' - Il semblerait que depuis que tu as quitté la maison de Jacob, Seth a toujours été là pour veiller sur toi. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et je l'ai interrompu. '' - Quoi ? Il avait demandé à Seth de me surveiller ? Comme s'il m'espionnait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? '' ai-je laissé échapper alors que mes pensées se bousculaient pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, ne me souciant pas que Jasper était susceptible de me l'expliquer dans les prochaines secondes, puis cela m'a frappée comme une gifle au visage et je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ne l'avais pas compris plus tôt. J'ai ignoré le soupir d'exaspération qui venait de Jasper pour l'avoir interrompu et j'ai continué mon coup de gueule.

'' - Il savait à propos de Victoria, n'est-ce pas ? Ce branleur savait ce qu'elle avait fait et ne me l'a pas dit ! C'est pourquoi il me faisait surveiller. C'est pourquoi il semblait toujours savoir ce que je faisais avant même que je le lui dise. Ce salaud ! Comment a-t-il osé garder quelque chose comme cela pour lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ? '' Mes pensées se bousculaient avec toutes les choses que je voulais dire et faire à Monsieur Jacob Black. Comment avait-il pu garder quelque chose comme cela sans rien me dire pendant tout ce temps ? Je me suis sentie trahie, blessée et furieuse qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi petit et trompeur.

'' - Quoi ? Tu savais à propos de Victoria et de tes parents ? '' A-t-il demandé abasourdi.

'' - Hé bien, je suppose, puisque tu sais à ce sujet, que mon hypothèse à propos de Jacob est correcte. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai eu le plaisir d'obtenir le compte rendu de première main de ce qui s'était passé directement de la bouche de cette salope meurtrière. '' La fureur traversant mon système m'a effectivement fait me sentir physiquement brûlante même si j'étais pratiquement enveloppée contre le corps glacé de Jasper. Puis, à cause de mon ennuyeux défaut génétique, mes yeux ont commencé à couler parce que j'étais vraiment furieuse. Merde. Si j'avais su pour Charlie, j'aurais pu protéger Renée et Phil d'une manière quelconque.

'' - Ne commence pas à te blâmer, Bella. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé. Charlie aurait reçu une balle et Phil et Renée aurait toujours eu cet accident. Nous ne savons pas et nous ne pourrons jamais être sûr qu'ils auraient survécu non plus. '' L'essai de Jasper pour me calmer a lamentablement échoué et je l'ai repoussé. Il m'a libérée à contrecœur, ayant probablement senti qu'à cet instant, j'avais seulement besoin d'espace.

'' - Ne fais pas cela ! Ne choisis pas son côté et ne trouve pas de justification au fait qu'il ait gardé quelque chose comme cela pour lui sans rien me dire. C'est une clause rédhibitoire ! Comment pourrais-je jamais lui faire confiance à nouveau ? Quoi d'autre m'a-t-il caché ? Est-ce que tout le monde sur la réserve savait ce qui se passait ? Putain. J'ai l'impression d'être une imbécile. Il aurait dû tout simplement me mettre dans une cellule capitonnée et en finir avec cela. '' Ma fureur s'était complètement déchaînée et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

'' - Je ne choisis pas son côté. Bella, je serais toujours de ton coté. Mais tu avais ces sentiments de culpabilité en construction et je ne veux pas que tu te blâmes pour ce qui s'est passé. C'était Victoria la coupable. Oui, Jacob aurait dû te le dire. Oui, tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère, mais je pense que tu te le dois à toi et à ton amitié avec Jacob d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Je suis certain qu'il a ses raisons, qu'elles soient ou non justifiées ou correctes ou dans les limites du raisonnable, tu as besoin de l'écouter. Après tout ce que vous avez tous les deux vécus ensemble, tu as besoin d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire. ''

Jasper, avec ses habituelles manières pragmatiques, avait réussi à reporter mon attention sur le sujet initial et à faire cesser ma diatribe. Je suis certaine que tout autre vampire à la place de Jasper aurait apprécié le fait que j'étais aussi furieuse contre Jacob et m'aurait peut-être même encouragée parce que Jacob haïssait tellement Jasper et qu'il était déterminé à faire en sorte que nous ne soyons pas ensemble. Mais pas Jasper, non. Il savait faire preuve de compréhension, de logique, être juste et... hé bien, je l'aimais encore plus pour cela.

'' - Très bien, j'ai terminé de râler, pour l'instant. S'il te plaît, continue. ''

Jasper s'est mis à m'entretenir sur la façon dont Jacob l'avait appelé d'une voix frénétique. Comment Seth avait découvert les différentes odeurs de vampires et comment Jasper s'était retrouvé dans mon appartement quand Alice s'était montrée. Je me suis immédiatement sentie nerveuse du fait que Jasper avait revu Alice à nouveau.

Je n'étais pas jalouse en soi, mais je me demandais comment il s'était senti en la voyant après avoir été avec moi. Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ? Je ne voulais pas l'interrompre alors qu'il me parlait des visions d'Alice et comment elle n'avait pas pu me voir à cause de son apparente incapacité à voir les loups-garous, mais j'ai constaté que c'était la seule chose qui s'était implantée dans mon esprit. Tout ce qu'il disait entrait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre. Mon Dieu, et s'il se mettait à regretter sa décision ?

Il était à présent coincé au service de la garde pour une décennie. _Dix ans_. Même s'il avait dit que cela passerait rapidement et l'assimilait à un clin d'œil, c'était tout de même dix ans. Notre première décennie ensemble serait entachée parce qu'il ferait un service pour payer une dette en raison de la relation qu'Edward et moi avions eue.

Jasper n'aurait pas dû devoir le faire, il ne devait tout simplement pas le faire. C'était tellement injuste et il était trop courtois pour dire quoi que ce soit pour prouver le contraire. Sur l'ensemble des Cullen, il était celui qui avait eu le moins affaire avec moi à l'époque. Seigneur, au contraire, il avait essayé lui-même de me tuer ! Cela aurait dû lui valoir une certaine clémence aux yeux d'Aro.

Mon esprit bouillait alors que je pensais qu'il y avait encore une autre victime que j'allais pouvoir placer aux pieds d'Edward. Jasper faisait cela pour moi. Comment pouvais-je être aussi peu sûre de moi pour penser ne fusse qu'une seconde qu'il allait regretter d'être avec moi ? Il avait prouvé son amour à plusieurs reprises et je n'avais toujours pas entré dans mon crâne épais que c'était _moi_ qu'il voulait, qu'il voudrait pour l'éternité.

'' - Où étais-tu simplement partie ? '' Jasper a pris mon visage entre ses mains, ce qui a porté mon attention sur lui.

'' - Je t'écoute, désolée, continue. ''

'' - Non, tu n'écoutes pas. Je sais quand tu es attentive, tu es la plus passionnée des auditrices. Tu étais dans ton propre monde à l'instant et je veux comprendre les émotions liées à ce que tu pensais. '' Le front de Jasper était plissé d'inquiétude. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'il savait ce que je ressentais.

'' - C'est idiot, réellement, et je me sens idiote d'y avoir pensé. '' ai-je marmonné, embarrassée qu'après tout ce que nous avions vécu et après ce que nous _venions_ de faire, après toute la peine que Jasper s'était donné pour me trouver et jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour me sauver, je restais préoccupée par ses sentiments pour Alice. _Était-ce vraiment absurde ?_

'' - Rien de ce qui t'inquiète n'est jamais ridicule et tu ne devrais jamais te sentir stupide. S'il te plaît, Bella, ne te ferme pas à moi. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? ''

'' - C'est seulement que... hé bien... voir Alice... Qu'as-tu ressenti... ou d'être là... '' Argg, je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à lui demander.

'' - Bella, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de douter de mes sentiments pour toi ? '' Les sourcils de Jasper étaient tellement froncés qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

'' - Hé bien... non, non. Je sais que tu m'aimes et tu me l'as prouvé plusieurs fois en me retrouvant et en étant prêt à te sacrifier pour moi. C'est seulement que... je me demandais ce que cela avait été pour toi de revoir à nouveau Alice et tu sais, même si tu m'aimes, tu pourrais toujours l'aimer et avoir envie d'être avec elle. '' Après l'avoir sorti, j'ai réalisé à quel point cela semblait ridicule et j'avais à présent l'impression d'être complètement folle, mais j'ai tout de même continué.

'' - Ensuite j'ai pensé à quel point c'était injuste pour toi que tu aies à payer pour la décision d'Edward. Cela me met en colère qu'il soit dehors à vivre tranquillement sa vie quelque part s'en se soucier le moins du monde de ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui tandis que d'autres doivent rester pour nettoyer ses dégâts. ''

Les mâchoires de Jasper s'étaient visiblement serrées à ma dernière déclaration à propos d'Edward, ce qui ne m'est pas passée inaperçue. '' - Bella, tout d'abord, s'il te plaît, ne doute jamais d'être ma vie. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je veux être. Pour toujours. Alice et moi c'est fini. Nous ne nous aimons plus l'un l'autre de cette façon. Quant à la sanction, réellement, ce n'est pas une si grosse affaire. '' Il a souri.

'' - Considère cela comme une aventure. Je vais nous trouver un endroit isolé et romantique. Tu vas tellement l'aimer que tu ne voudras jamais le quitter. Imagine, tu vas vivre en Italie. As-tu jamais pensé que tu le ferais ? Nous pouvons voyager dans tout le pays, il nous appartient de découvrir chaque village et chaque montagne. Je vais te montrer tous les endroits que je connais, nous allons aller voir chaque élément d'architecture dont tu as entendu parler dans les livres. Nous n'allons négliger aucun détail dans ce pays. Tu vas adorer, je te le promets. ''

'' - En plus, quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes ensemble, ce qui est mieux que je n'aurais jamais espéré il y a quelques heures à peine. S'il te plaît, regarde le côté positif des choses et allons de l'avant avec ce que nous avons et non avec ce que nous ne pouvons pas avoir. '' Il a tendu la main et fait glisser un doigt sur toute la longueur de ma mâchoire avant de placer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je pouvais voir la peine dans ses yeux quand il a ouvert la bouche et a de nouveau commencé à parler. '' - Quand à ta déclaration au sujet d'Edward, c'est encore quelque chose que je dois discuter avec toi... ''

Je l'ai immédiatement arrêté en appuyant mes lèvres sur les siennes. '' - Non, je ne veux plus parler de lui. J'en ai marre de lui. Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé la lueur d'un doute traverser mon esprit au sujet d'Alice, je suis vraiment désolée. ''

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît, crois-moi. Je suis exactement à l'endroit où je veux être. Laisse-moi clarifier les choses, je suis exactement avec qui je veux être et pas tellement _où_ je veux être. '' Il s'est penché et m'a embrassée à nouveau légèrement les lèvres. Puis il a finalement regardé la pièce autour de lui. J'ai regardé avec une inquiétude croissante la façon dont il a rapidement scanné la pièce, se levant précipitamment en absorbant chaque riche détail, examinant chaque recoin comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, mais était incapable de le trouver. Il a sauté du lit et est allé vérifier les doubles portes au fond de la pièce pour découvrir que c'était un placard. Rapidement, il s'est dirigé vers une autre porte et l'a ouverte brutalement, il a levé la main vers le mur et a allumé l'ampoule qui a illuminé une magnifique salle de bain.

'' - Que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu ? '' ai-je demandé avec nervosité quand il a commencé à faire les cent pas, passant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux. Si je n'avais pas senti qu'il était réellement paniqué, j'aurai pleinement joui de regarder son corps nu se mouvoir si gracieusement autour de la pièce.

'' - Cela ne va pas, nous ne devrions pas être ici. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a vu. '' a-t-il dit en chuchotant.

'' - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'Alice a vu ? '' ai-je demandé d'un ton plus sec que je l'aurais fait normalement lorsque Jasper était préoccupé, mais il était perdu dans son propre monde en cet instant et je devais rapidement le ramener dans le présent car il commençait à me faire peur.

Il s'est arrêté et m'a regardée, il a traversé la chambre pour venir me tenir les mains alors qu'il tombait à genoux sur le sol en face de moi.

'' - Elle m'a vu te transformer, mais ce n'était pas ici. La chambre ne ressemblait en rien à celle-là. Je suis inquiet... Je suis inquiet que quelque chose puisse se produire maintenant. ''

'' - Jasper, nous savons tous les deux que les visions d'Alice ne sont pas toujours correctes. Rappelle-toi, elle avait vu Edward me transformer et, tiens donc, ce n'est pas ce qui va se produire. Elle a eu tort auparavant et elle a fait une erreur encore une fois, il n'y a donc aucune raison de trop s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Aro a garanti notre sécurité. Nous sommes bien ici. ''

'' - Non, Alice n'avait pas tort. Elle t'a toujours vue être transformée, mais... elle n'a jamais dit que ce serait Edward qui le ferait. '' M'a-t-il corrigée. Ses yeux semblaient chercher au plus profond des miens, attendant que ce qu'il avait dit entre dans mon crâne.

'' - Mais si, elle a dit que c'était Edward. Qui d'autre cela aurait-il été ? '' Alors que les mots sortaient de ma bouche, j'ai repensé à ces conversations depuis longtemps oubliées, Jasper avait raison, elle n'avait jamais dit expressément que ce serait Edward qui me transformerait.

'' - C'était toi ? '' ai-je murmuré alors que les larmes se formaient, brouillant son magnifique visage devant mes yeux.

'' - Oui, cela a toujours été moi. ''

* * *

 **1\. Edvard Much ( 1863-1944 ) Peintre norvégien, pionnier de l'expressionnisme dans la peinture moderne. Son tableau le plus connu (Le Cri ) date de 1890. ( Wikipédia )**

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	46. Chapitre 46

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-six.**

 **POV Bella.**

Cela a toujours été lui. _Toujours_.

Nous étions censés être ensemble. Dès l'instant où nous nous étions rencontrés, nous étions destinés à être ensemble. Peu importait ce qui s'était passé, ce qui se passait ou ce qui allait se passer, cela avait toujours été lui et ce serait toujours lui. Peu importait la force des sentiments que j'avais eue pour Edward il y avait tant d'années, peu importait combien de temps nous serions restés ensemble, mon destin avait déjà été tracé. Il avait toujours été avec Jasper.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible pour mon cœur de se sentir plus complet, à l'amour que j'avais pour Jasper d'être plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il grandissait à chaque seconde que nous passions tous les deux ensemble. À chaque regard, chaque contact, chaque baiser, les sentiments augmentaient et il n'y avait pas de fin en vue. C'était une force en soi. Mon âme a crié, voulant sortir de mon corps et voler vers le ciel pour embrasser ce Dieu ou cette Entité responsable d'avoir mis cet homme incroyable dans ma vie. Quelle que soit la douleur ou la torture que j'avais endurée dans le passé, cela m'avait menée à cet homme, cet incroyable, tendre, magnifique, sexy, homme extraordinaire qui était le mien et serait toujours le mien.

Parce que cela avait toujours été lui.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues alors que j'absorbais tous les détails du visage de Jasper. Il m'a regardée en silence, me permettant de m'adapter au fait que, peu importait ce qui s'était passé, cela avait toujours été lui. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de lui, je ne pouvais pas me rapprocher suffisamment près, si j'avais pu ramper sous sa peau, je l'aurais fait.

'' - Je t'aime aussi. '' A-t-il murmuré alors que je m'accrochais à lui, mes sentiments de bonheur total et complet le submergeant sans aucun doute alors que je sanglotais, ivre de bonheur, contre son épaule.

'' - Chut... respire simplement, Bella. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte en une seule fois, mais s'il te plaît, il faut vraiment que tu te détendes. '' Il a caressé mes cheveux, les enlevant de mon visage, puis il a souri en levant un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait m'aider avec mes émotions. J'ai été étonnée qu'en si peu de temps, je sois capable de lire son visage si facilement, aussi facilement qu'il lisait mes émotions, elles apparaissaient très clairement sur son visage et c'était presque comme si je pouvais les sentir.

'' - Je suis désolée. Mon esprit est complètement dispersé, c'est seulement que beaucoup d'informations m'ont été fournies pendant les deux derniers jours. Je ne suis plus certaine de savoir ce qui est réel. '' lui ai-je expliqué.

'' - Cela va aller, tu as été sous beaucoup de pression et de stress et je suis certain qu'être kidnappé par Victoria pourrait te faire péter un câble pour au moins quelques jours. '' Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère avec des paroles plutôt que manipuler mes émotions. À présent que la menace posée par Victoria était terminée, c'était beaucoup plus facile de revenir en arrière sans ressentir ces sentiments de terreur absolue et de fureur qui me submergeaient.

'' - Mais c'est réel, Bella. Notre amour l'un pour l'autre est réel. '' A murmuré Jasper.

'' - Jasper, c'est seulement... Je ne pouvais plus respirer en pensant que je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir, que je ne serais plus jamais en mesure de te tenir ou d'être tenue par toi. Cela m'a tuée de savoir que tu étais là-bas en train de me chercher et que tu ne serais jamais capable de me trouver. Je savais que tu allais te le reprocher. Jacob allait te blâmer et encore une fois, tout serait de ma faute. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids m'écrasait de l'intérieur et j'ai abandonné. J'ai renoncé à nous. Je suis tellement désolée, pourras-tu me pardonner ? ''

'' - Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Bella, tu viens de traverser une des épreuves les plus terrifiantes que quelqu'un ne devrait jamais avoir à vivre, c'est tout à fait normal que tes pensées se soient envolées comme elles l'ont fait. Mais à présent, il faut que tu saches seulement que rien ne pourra me tenir éloigné de toi. Peu importe où tu iras ou ce qui se passera, je vais toujours te retrouver. Je ne peux pas exister sans toi et je ne reculerais devant rien pour te faire revenir à mes côtés, là où est ta place, là où a toujours été ta place. ''

'' - Comment puis-je avoir autant de chance ? '' Lui ai-je demandé, ne pouvant toujours pas croire qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, j'allais être avec l'homme de mes rêves, j'allais vivre pour l'éternité, avoir une force incroyable, une santé exceptionnelle et parcourir le monde. C'était aussi ahurissant que si j'avais gagné le gros lot.

Toutefois, cela n'avait pas d'importance à quel point j'avais de la chance, comment ma vie allait devenir incroyable ou combien tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment était stupéfiant, comment pourrais-je me permettre d'être réellement heureuse quand tant de personnes avaient payé un prix tellement élevé pour que je puisse profiter de ce bonheur ? Comment pourrais-je tout lâcher et avoir l'esprit réellement tranquille alors que Jasper avait encore dix ans de service à faire pour les Volturi ?

'' - Bella, il va falloir que tu acceptes ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que ce sera difficile et qu'il est déraisonnable de penser que cela va se produire rapidement, mais tu as besoin de te pardonner pour ce qui s'est passé. Je vais te le dire jusqu'à ce que j'en perde la voix, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de tes parents, mais jusqu'à ce que tu le crois réellement, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire n'aura d'importance. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas cela assombrir notre avenir commun. '' A demandé Jasper en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, je n'ai donc pas eu le choix et je l'ai regardé directement en face.

'' - Je sais, je le sais ça. Je sais que tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Edward... si je n'étais pas allée regarder ta famille jouer au baseball... peut-être... '' Alors que les mots tombaient de ma bouche, il n'a jamais été plus clair qu'à cet instant précis qu'il avait raison. Peu importait ce que je disais ou ferais, cela n'allait rien changer et j'allais devoir l'accepter ou j'allais tout perdre.

Je m'obstinais à décortiquer systématiquement chaque petit bonheur en pensant que je ne le méritais pas et ma culpabilité jetait une ombre sur tout. Ce n'était pas juste pour Jasper. Il méritait de vivre une vie en étant aimé par quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer complètement et sans réserve et cette personne, c'était moi. Il s'était sacrifié pour moi et j'avais besoin d'être là pour lui à cent pour cent, pas de squelettes ou de fantômes persistant à venir nous hanter. J'allais l'aimer pour l'éternité et nous serions ensemble, peu importe ce que j'allais devoir faire pour surmonter tout ce que j'avais appris et traversé.

Je m'étais relevée après avoir été brisée par Edward et m'étais remise moi-même sur pied. Je pouvais le faire et j'allais le faire. Me pardonner à moi-même et aller de l'avant était exactement ce que j'allais faire. J'avais besoin d'arrêter de souhaiter qu'Edward ne soit jamais entré dans ma vie, parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Jasper. Seigneur, d'une certaine façon, je devrais presque remercier Edward parce que en réalité, sans lui, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui, avec les bras de Jasper autour de moi et son amour se déversant dans mon corps et dans mon âme.

Jasper a souri quand il a senti que je m'employais à passer à travers tout. '' - Là je te reconnais. '' Il a posé ses lèvres sur mon front.

'' - Veux-tu continuer à me raconter la façon dont tu m'as trouvée ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Hé bien, il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire. Une fois qu'Alice s'est présentée à ton appartement, nous avons affrété un jet et avons immédiatement atterri ici. '' Il a souri et a secoué la tête. '' - Elle est la seule personne que je connaisse qui est capable de trouver la voiture la plus rapide sur un parking d'aéroport en cinq minutes. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés ici, je lui ai fait promettre d'appeler Jacob pour lui dire que nous t'avions trouvée et que j'allais essayer de te faire sortir de là. Je lui ai également fait promettre de ne pas venir avec moi. Peu importe à quel point elle est rapide et ce qu'elle peut voir venir, je ne voulais pas avoir à me soucier également d'elle. ''

J'ai hoché la tête à ses paroles, écoutant chaque mot. Il s'est finalement tu et il a doucement frotté des petits cercles sur ma main avec son pouce, manifestement inconscient de le faire. Je voyais qu'il lisait mes émotions, attendant que je le bombarde de questions, mais j'ai découvert que j'étais lessivée. Il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude à avoir, aucune question à poser. Nous étions là où nous étions. Aucun retour en arrière, seulement aller de l'avant.

J'allais être modifiée, devenir un vampire, vivre pour l'éternité avec Jasper. J'ai regardé nos mains enlacées, son pouce faisant toujours de petits cercles nonchalants. Ses mains étaient les mains qui me toucheraient pour l'éternité, qui prendraient soin de moi, qui m'aimeraient à tout jamais. Mes yeux sont devenus larmoyants et ma vision floue alors que je réalisais que nos mains ne vieilliraient jamais d'un seul jour, qu'elles resteraient jeunes et dynamiques.

'' - À présent, veux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? '' A-t-il demandé, interrompant mes pensées.

'' - Tu sais quoi ? Nous allons avoir l'éternité pour en parler, pouvons-nous le faire plus tard ? '' ai-je demandé, ne voulant pas revivre ce que je venais de traverser. Bien que j'étais toujours sous le choc après les révélations de Jasper sur Jacob qui savait tout et m'avait tout caché, je ne voulais pas revivre tout le reste pour l'instant, car malgré tout ce que j'avais subi et avais découvert, je commençais finalement à me sentir heureuse et... hé bien enthousiasmée par ce qui allait arriver. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher en donnant à Jasper un compte rendu de ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'avais été enlevée et avait traversé la moitié du monde en avion.

Jasper a pincé les lèvres fermement et a hoché la tête pendant que je parlais, imitant exactement mes actions quelques minutes plus tôt.

'' - Es-tu certain de vouloir me transformer ? '' Ai-je demandé, inquiète de savoir s'il était toujours préoccupé par sa volonté et si oui ou non il aurait la force me transformer.

'' - Tu plaisantes ? J'aurais évidemment préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, mais je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux puisque nous allons être en mesure d'être ensemble pour l'éternité. '' Après avoir prononcé ses derniers mots, Jasper s'est arrêté un instant. '' - Je veux dire, je suppose que je ne devrais pas présumer... Nous n'en avons jamais discuté, mais je pensais seulement que... Après tout, tu as dit à Aro... Hé bien, j'espère que tu souhaites passer l'éternité avec moi... Et maintenant... Les décisions d'Aro ont déterminé certaines choses pour nous, mais... Bon Dieu, ce n'est pas la façon dont je voulais que cela se produise. ''

Il s'est assis en regardant de nouveau la pièce, son visage montrant sa consternation. '' - Je voulais de la romance et le rendre parfait pour toi, te le demander correctement. C'est un engagement à vie que je voulais que tu fasses librement et qui n'aurait jamais dû t'être imposée. Cependant, ma douce Bella, il n'y a absolument aucun moyen que je voudrais passer une partie de mon avenir sans toi. ''

'' - Jasper, je n'arrive pas à imaginer une meilleure façon de passer l'éternité. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais parlé de ma transformation, mais les choses se sont déroulées tellement vite. J'aimerais penser que c'était parce que nous n'avons pas eu le temps et non parce que aucun de nous ne l'avait envisagé. '' Je me suis déplacée pour m'asseoir derrière lui afin que mes jambes soient autour de sa taille et ma tête appuyée sur son dos.

'' - Que veut dire cette chambre? Tout est faux. Quelque chose va encore se produire, ça doit être ça si la vision d'Alice est sur le point de se réaliser. '' A-t-il murmuré, plus pour lui que pour moi.

Me déplaçant de manière à me retrouver en face de lui, j'ai placé mes mains sur sa poitrine et je l'ai regardé. '' - Parle-moi de cela. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? ''

'' - Elle a dit que la chambre était ronde et les murs en vieilles pierres, comme si tu étais dans la tour d'un château. La chambre était dépouillée et avait une fenêtre sur un côté mais qui était trop élevée pour que tu puisses regarder à travers. Il y avait une grande porte en bois qui était tellement vieille qu'il fallait un passe-partout pour l'ouvrir. Il n'y a rien de tel dans cette salle, rien du tout. '' Son désespoir était lourd dans l'air, mais chaque description qu'il fournissait faisait monter mon cœur en flèche.

'' - Jasper, cela va se produire ! C'était la chambre dans laquelle j'ai passé la nuit dernière. C'est là que nous devions être ce soir jusqu'à ce qu'Aro change d'avis à la dernière seconde. Tu t'en souviens ? Il a demandé à Félix de nous conduire à cette chambre puis il a changé d'avis. Alice ne pouvait pas voir cela ! '' Me suis-je exclamée.

Le sourire qui est apparu sur son visage a effacé toutes les préoccupations qu'il avait pu avoir. Il était si beau. J'étais réellement la fille la plus chanceuse du monde. Jasper avait vraiment une beauté intérieure et extérieure et il était tout à moi.

Je me suis penchée vers lui et j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de son cou, le poussant sur le lit. Ses bras se sont enroulés autour de ma taille alors qu'il s'enroulait lui-même autour de moi.

Il a souri quand j'ai poussé mes hanches fermement contre les siennes, me mettant à rire quand j'ai immédiatement senti la réaction que j'espérais.

'' - Bella... '' A-t-il gémi alors qu'il inclinait mon menton pour que je le regarde. J'étais peut-être prêt, mais pas prêt à _ce_ point-là. Je ne voyage pas avec un stock inépuisable de préservatifs dans ma poche arrière et je doute sérieusement que quelqu'un ici en ait un à me donner. En outre, si nous commençons maintenant, je ne sortirais jamais et je dois aller chasser. Autant pour toi que pour notre salut, je dois y aller et satisfaire ma soif. Autant que je veux faire encore l'amour avec toi, et je _veux_ encore faire l'amour, je dois y aller. Tu comprends ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, je comprends. Je souhaiterais simplement que nous n'ayons pas à nous séparer, même pour une seconde. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans ce pétrin. '' J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et, tout en étant reconnaissante qu'il soit ici avec moi, le remords m'a submergée de nouveau parce qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose qui était si difficile pour lui.

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de présenter des excuses. Tu es ma vie et, à présent, tu vas être mon éternité. '' Il a de nouveau fait glisser un doigt le long de la ligne de ma mâchoire et je me suis penchée vers lui en fermant les yeux.

J'ai légèrement effleuré sa bouche et il a immédiatement enveloppé ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me serrer contre lui. J'ai gémi quand nos bouches se sont ouvertes à l'unisson et nos langues ont dansé ensemble. Je ne me lasserais jamais d'embrasser Jasper. J'étais tellement excitée, mais également nerveuse à l'idée de pouvoir l'embrasser pour la première fois comme son égale. D'être en mesure de jeter toute prudence aux orties, de le voir vraiment se laisser aller et ne pas avoir peur de me faire du mal.

Même s'il le cachait vraiment bien, je savais qu'il était prudent avec chaque caresse, chaque contact était très doux et réfléchi. Même lors de notre rapide et frénétique relation sexuelle, je savais qu'il avait toujours gardé toute sa tête, il n'y a jamais eu un instant où il n'était pas en contrôle et ne réfléchissait pas avant la moindre action. J'aspirais à l'instant où il abandonnerait toutes les précautions et me prendrait dans une véritable attaque passionnée, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eue, dont j'avais seulement rêvé ou lu dans des livres.

Il n'aurait jamais plus à se soucier s'il avait suffisamment chassé, jamais plus à penser à sa soif avant de faire l'amour avec moi, de pouvoir être avec l'autre à chaque fois que nous en avions envie, sans avoir besoin de planifier ou de devoir porter des préservatifs. Mes entrailles ont tremblé en pensant à Jasper sans entrave. Sa façon de faire l'amour était actuellement mieux que tout ce que je n'avais jamais rêvé d'avoir. J'étais certaine qu'une fois que j'aurais été transformée, ce serait encore plus étonnant. Je tremblais rien que d'y penser.

Il s'est écarté de moi et a posé son front contre le mien, sa respiration, bien qu'inutile, était erratique. '' - Tu me rends humain, chaque fois que tu me touches, tu réveilles une partie de moi que je croyais morte depuis longtemps. '' A-t-il murmuré.

'' - J'aurais aimé que tu n'aies pas à sortir. Je comprends pourquoi, je le fais vraiment, mais je veux être égoïste et te garder ici avec moi. '' Ai-je dis avant d'enterrer ma tête contre sa poitrine, il a posé sa tête sur le haut de ma tête. Nous nous emboîtions parfaitement. Un puzzle en deux parties qui ne cadrerait avec personne d'autre que notre alter ego. Une clé qui ne fonctionnerait qu'avec l'autre et dont les crêtes et les encoches n'ont été conçues que pour fonctionner avec l'autre.

'' - Bientôt, Bella, nous serons ensemble pour toute l'éternité. Je ne serais pas absent longtemps, je te le promets. '' Il m'a embrassée à nouveau et m'a laissée aller à contrecœur. Il a traversé la pièce pour récupérer son pantalon, qu'il avait envoyé valser pendant notre interlude passionné. Mes yeux se sont abreuvés de sa silhouette alors qu'il se penchait gracieusement pour le récupérer sur le sol, la fluidité de ses mouvements a masqué ce qu'il a sorti de sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'il le tende dans ma direction.

'' - De plus, mon amour, je pense que tu devrais faire un appel téléphonique avant que nous le faisions. '' J'ai regardé sa main et j'ai vu qu'il avait sorti son téléphone cellulaire, une grimace assombrissant immédiatement mon visage quand je l'ai regardé.

'' - Jacob. '' Ai-je murmuré alors que je prenais le téléphone dans sa main et le regardais comme s'il s'agissait de poison.

'' - Oui, Jacob. Il t'aime Bella, à sa manière. Il a pensé qu'il faisait ce qui était le mieux pour toi. Il est mort d'inquiétude et il se blâme parce que tu as été amené ici. Il a besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Tu as besoin de parler avec lui, si ce n'est pas pour lui, fais-le pour toi. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si tu ne lui permettais pas de mettre les choses au clair au cas où... '' Sa voix s'est interrompue.

L'inquiétude m'a traversée. '' - Que veux-tu dire ? '' J'ai sauté du lit et j'ai saisi ses bras pour le secouer, ce qu'il m'a laissé faire. '' - Ne dis pas cela. Ne dis jamais cela. Je vais passer à travers cela. Il ne va rien m'arriver. S'il te plaît, ne doute pas de toi-même. _Nous_ allons nous aider l'un l'autre à travers cela. Je n'ai aucun doute que cela va marcher et que nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité. '' J'ai dit ces paroles avec autant de conviction que je pouvais pour essayer d'assurer à Jasper que tout allait bien se passer. J'y croyais, je devais le croire, une autre alternative était inacceptable.

'' - Je sais, je sais. Je suis seulement... '' A-t-il commencé à dire, mais je l'ai de nouveau interrompu.

'' - Il n'y a pas ici de place pour le doute ou l'incertitude. Aucun. Ensemble, nous sommes invincibles. Tu ne vas pas me tuer, je le sais. Tu as simplement besoin de le croire également. '' Je l'ai enlacé et je l'ai embrassé doucement. '' - Je t'aime, Jasper Whitlock. ''

'' - Comment ai-je pu te résister pendant aussi longtemps ? ''

'' - Folie temporaire ? Lobotomie partielle ? ''

Il a éclaté de rire. '' - Oui, absolument. J'avais perdu l'esprit et tu m'as ramené à la raison. '' Il a soupiré, alors qu'il me lâchait à nouveau et se dirigeait vers la porte en ramassant le reste de ses vêtements en cours de route.

'' - Ne laisse personne entrer ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Promets-le-moi. ''

'' - Je te le promets. Fais attention à toi. '' Ai-je murmuré, voulant avec chaque atome de mon être qu'il n'ait pas besoin de sortir.

'' - Toi aussi. '' Et avec cela, il est parti.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	47. Chapitre 47

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-sept.**

 **POV Jasper.**

Sortir de la chambre a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire dans toute mon qu'Aro ait garanti sa sécurité, je n'aimais toujours pas l'idée de la laisser seule pendant que je chassais. Ma main a lentement tiré sur la porte pour la fermer derrière moi comme si elle pesait une tonne. Chaque centimètre de la porte se rapprochant du chambranle, alors que je la refermais derrière moi, était comme si un centimètre de moi était laissé pour compte.

Adossé contre la surface solide, j'ai fermé les yeux pour trouver la volonté de bouger. Plus vite je partirais, plus vite je reviendrais, mais... je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je venais juste lui promettre que je la quitterais jamais à nouveau et là, moins d'une heure après lui avoir fait cette promesse, je partais. Même si les raisons de mon départ étaient que je ne la tue pas pendant la transformation, je trouvais toujours difficile de comprendre la logique de cette déclaration.

Levant ma main libre, je me suis frotté les yeux qui donnait l'impression d'être remplis de sable quand j'ai entendu un petit rire à l'autre bout du couloir. Levant les yeux, j'ai vu Demetri contre le mur, profitant apparemment de mon conflit évident, alors que je me trouvais à l'extérieur de la pièce où Bella avait promis de m'attendre, une main toujours étroitement enveloppée autour de la poignée de la porte qui était sur le point de céder à la pression alors que je me frottais les yeux avec l'autre. Immédiatement, j'ai été furieux contre moi-même pour n'avoir pas senti sa présence, j'ai tendu mon don vers lui pour déterminer quelles étaient ses intentions.

'' - Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? '' Demandais-je alors que je lisais ses émotions. Il préparait probablement un méfait quelconque.

'' - Non. '' Sa réponse simple m'a réellement rendu furieux. C'était comme si sa réponse voulait dire que je devais poser des questions afin de déterminer pourquoi il était là, il n'allait apparemment pas me fournir d'informations supplémentaires, rien à par un bon gros va te faire foutre.

'' - Y a-t-il une raison quelconque pour que tu sois tapi dans ce couloir particulier ? '' Ai-je demandé en lâchant finalement la poignée de la porte et je me suis tourné de manière à ce que tout mon corps soit en face de lui.

'' - Oh, je suis _tapi_ ? Je n'en étais pas conscient. '' Il s'est poussé du mur sur lequel il s'appuyait et a commencé à marcher lentement vers moi. Ses doigts ont légèrement traîné contre le mur alors qu'il prenait tout son temps et il s'est finalement arrêté à quelques pas de moi.

'' - As-tu quelque chose à faire ici ? '' Ai-je demandé à nouveau, voulant comprendre quels étaient ses motifs, vu que ses sentiments me fournissaient très peu d'indices pour le savoir. Ses émotions passaient de la curiosité à la colère, de l'intrigue à la faim, ce qui voulait dire que je n'allais pas m'éloigner de cette porte de sitôt.

Mes mains se sont involontairement serrées en poing à mes côtés. Si Demetri pensait qu'il allait m'intimider ou de quelque manière que ce soit s'approcher de Bella, il allait avoir une surprise. J'avais fait face, combattu et fait tomber des vampires plus âgés, plus forts et plus sages que lui et je n'aurais pas de problème à arrêter Demetri qu'elles que soient ses intentions, il n'allait en aucune façon être un danger pour la sécurité de Bella.

'' - Ah, j'ai des choses à faire partout. C'est mon domaine, pas le tien. Tu sembles oublier où tu es. Tu n'es plus au Texas, cowboy, tu n'as aucune autorité ici. '' Ses narines se sont évasées alors qu'il tentait de parler avec un accent du Sud, comme si cela allait me contrarier. Ses yeux m'ont parcouru, observant mes poings serrés, ma mâchoire tendue et ma posture rigide, ce qui a semblé lui plaire énormément.

Il me provoquait pour me donner envie de l'attaquer, pas de doute à ce sujet. La décision d'Aro de nous laisser partir, Bella et moi, sans répercussions graves ne lui convenait pas ni, je le supposais, que Caius ait montré de l'intérêt pour mon travail et la formation des nouveau-nés. Un travail dont Demetri était responsable. Il était le maître traqueur pour la garde, celui qui les menait à l'ennemi, celui qui formait les nouveau-nés pour la bataille qui pouvait se produire, celui qui dirigeait l'unité militaire des Volturi et dont, jusqu'à présent, la position et les capacités n'avaient jamais été mises sous un microscope ou remises en question.

Alors que Caius n'avait en aucun cas insinué que Demetri faisait un travail insuffisant, avoir suggéré qu'il pourrait apprendre quelque chose avec moi était une insulte grave et il n'avait aucun doute, même si ce n'était pas ce qui avait été dit, que c'était ce qu'il avait laissé entendre. L'impression est la clé pour maintenir une position en créant l'illusion que l'on est invincible. En suggérant que je travaille avec lui et que je lui montre comment j'entraînais les nouveau-nés, Demetri a eu l'impression que sa situation devant les Volturi et tous ceux qui étaient assemblés dans la pièce était désormais remise en question et il avait sans aucun doute senti qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour remédier à la situation.

'' - Hé bien, y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que je te trouve dans ce secteur spécifique du bâtiment ? Ta chambre est-elle à proximité ? '' L'ai-je interrogé, même si je savais très bien qu'il était là pour me pousser à la bagarre. Aro avait garanti la sécurité de Bella et je savais que Demetri n'était pas assez fou pour essayer quelque chose contre elle. Toutefois, aucunes promesses n'avaient été faites pour moi et ma sécurité.

'' - La curiosité. '' A-t-il répondu.

'' - Hé bien, tu sais ce que la curiosité a fait pour le chat. '' L'ai-je défié, ne voulant pas que cela dégénère, mais ne voulant en aucune façon faire marche arrière.

'' - Ah, oui, j'en ai entendu parler, mais comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas un simple minet. '' Il s'est avancé plus près de deux pas, nous étions désormais à portée de bras l'un de l'autre. Il s'est penché légèrement vers moi et a inspiré profondément, inhalant sans doute l'odeur de Bella qui s'attardait encore fortement sur moi suite à notre relation sexuelle. '' - Même si je dois dire que pour l'instant, je suis très curieux au sujet d'une certaine chatte. '' Il a jeté un regard sur la porte derrière moi.

Ça y était, cet immonde salaud n'allait pas parler de Bella de cette manière, ni d'aucune façon si j'avais mon mot à dire. Le fait qu'il fasse une remarque aussi cynique ouvertement en face de moi, qu'il inhale l'odeur de Bella comme si elle était un bouquet de fleurs juste pour lui m'a rapidement fait m'approcher de mes limites et je lui ai grogné un avertissement auquel il a riposté avec son propre profond grognement avant de s'accroupir en position d'attaque.

Alors que ma main se contractait pour frapper, j'ai senti une forte présence et de la colère, mais cela ne venait pas de Demetri. Brusquement, Félix est sorti de nulle part et a claqué Demetri contre le mur en face de moi, fissurant le plâtre et les cloisons sèches.

'' - Que diable crois-tu être en train de faire ? '' A-t-il demandé en sifflant faiblement mais très distinctement pendant que Demetri continuait de grogner sans jamais me quitter des yeux, bien qu'il soit tendu contre le corps de Félix, qui continuait de le retenir.

'' - Crois-tu qu'Aro approuverait ce comportement ? Il leur a promis la sécurité. '' Les paroles de Félix étaient tendues alors qu'il continuait de tenir Demetri contre le mur.

'' - Tu cherches à me retenir ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Tu as choisi de _me_ retenir, mais pas l'étranger. Avec quelle rapidité tu as changé de camp. '' Demetri avait brisé son contact visuel avec moi pour regarder Félix avec une expression de trahison évidente sur son visage.

'' - Le côté que j'ai choisi est celui des Volturi. Aro a donné sa parole et il est de notre devoir de respecter cette parole. Que tu voulais faire ou pas quelque chose pour nuire réellement à nos hôtes, ta seule présence en dehors de cette chambre sera perçue comme une menace et Aro le percevra comme tel, dois-je continuer plus loin ? '' Félix a laissé lentement aller Demetri et a reculé. Les paroles de Félix avaient fait mouche alors que Demetri se rendait sans doute compte qu'Aro ne serait effectivement pas heureux qu'il m'ait contrarié.

'' - Tss, Tss, Félix. Ne sois pas tellement agité. Aro a promis la sécurité de Bella, je ne la menaçais en aucune façon, je ne faisais que m'amuser avec notre petit cowboy. Tu agis comme si j'étais à la recherche d'un casse-croûte. '' A dit Demetri à Félix, mais en regardant une nouvelle fois directement vers moi.

Je me suis mordu la langue en essayant de me contrôler. Félix semblait déterminé à prendre les choses en mains et j'ai été plus qu'heureux de le laisser faire puisqu'il m'est apparu qu'il allait faire respecter la décision d'Aro envers et contre tout et qu'il allait faire en sorte que cette décision m'inclue d'une façon ou d'une autre, de manière à ce qu'aucun mal ne me soit fait.

Félix a soupiré bruyamment. '' - Si tu es réellement à la recherche de ta soi-disant collation, va donc voir Gianna. Je suis sûr qu'elle te laissera brosser tes dents sur sa jugulaire. Mais ici c'est terminé, tu ne reviendras pas dans ce couloir tant que nos invités seront avec nous. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? '' A finalement demandé Demetri en se détournant de moi pour regarder Félix. Tu as agi bizarrement depuis que nous avons rencontré cette humaine. '' Il s'est arrêté un moment puis un rictus est apparu sur son visage. '' - Ne me dis pas que tu la _veux_ ? '' Il a craché les mots comme si c'était du poison.

La posture de Félix est devenue extrêmement rigide. '' - Ne sois pas ridicule. J'ai suivi les ordres d'Aro qui ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse le moindre préjudice. Si tu nuis à cet homme, cela lui serait sans aucun doute préjudiciable, par conséquent, tu lui nuirais indirectement. Que tu puisses voir ou pas la logique dans ce que je dis, tu sais qu'Aro n'apprécierait pas si quelque chose devait arriver à ses invités. ''

Demetri a fusillé Félix du regard pendant quelques instants avant que sa posture ne se détende légèrement. Son attitude a immédiatement changé alors qu'il me souriait en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Félix pendant qu'il commençait à s'éloigner dans le couloir.

'' - Je crois qu'il serait peut-être stupide de ta part de te préoccuper autant de ce que sont mes intentions, cowboy, tu ferais mieux de placer tes inquiétudes ailleurs. '' Il a légèrement hoché la tête vers Félix avant de nous tourner le dos et de quitter nonchalamment le couloir.

J'ai pris une profonde et inutile respiration avant de me retourner pour regarder Félix qui fixait toujours la direction dans laquelle Demetri était parti. Pourrais-je gérer plus de drame aujourd'hui ? Que faisait exactement ce crétin ici et que voulait-il ? Allais-je être en mesure de quitter Bella pour aller chasser tout en conservant ma santé mentale au sujet de sa sécurité ?

Les émotions de Félix n'étaient pas ce à quoi je m'attendais alors que je patientais en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, pensant qu'il était préférable de le laisser mener cette conversation particulière. Il semblait plein de remords.

Comme s'il avait senti mes attentes, il s'est appuyé contre le mur et a frotté sa grande main contre ses courts cheveux noirs. '' - Je sais que ce sera difficile pour toi de le croire, mais je ne souhaite pas de mal à Bella, en aucun cas. Mon seul but en venant dans cet endroit particulier du bâtiment était parce que je voulais t'offrir mes services quand ils seraient nécessaires. ''

'' - Et quelles pourraient exactement être ces services ? '' Après le commentaire grossier de Demetri sur la chatte, si quoi que ce soit proche de la vulgarité franchissait les lèvres de Félix, je savais que je ne serais pas capable de me contenir plus longtemps.

Le regard rouge sang de Félix a rencontré directement le mien, ses émotions ne révélant rien d'autre que de l'honnêteté dans ses paroles. '' - Je tiens à t'offrir mes services comme gardien pour Bella lorsque tu dois t'absenter pour répondre à tes besoins. ''

Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu dire quelque chose qui m'aurait plus choqué. '' - Pourquoi feras-tu cela ? Il est bien évident que Demetri n'est pas heureux de notre présence ou par les décisions d'Aro en ce qui nous concerne et je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui pensent la même chose. Pourquoi serais-tu différent ? ''

'' - C'est difficile pour moi de l'expliquer... Je souhaiterais... vous voir tous les deux traverser cela. Pour m'assurer que votre amour survive malgré tout. C'est très important pour moi. ''

'' - Encore une fois, pourquoi ? '' L'ai-je interrogé. Je pouvais sentir qu'il disait la vérité. Il n'y avait rien dans les émotions qu'il émettait qui pouvait me faire croire qu'il en était autrement, mais tout de même...

'' - Je travaille pour les Volturi depuis très très longtemps. Toute mon existence, j'ai servi Aro et ses frères pour assurer leur sécurité et celle de notre race. J'ai très rarement eu le temps de partir et de vivre pour moi pendant quelques jours et j'en suis arrivé à trouver... J'en suis arrivé à trouver qu'il me manque un peu de cette partie essentielle qui fait que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. ''

'' - Qui est ? '' L'ai-je encouragé alors que les sentiments de nostalgie que j'avais sentis précédemment quand nous étions dans la salle commençaient à inonder le couloir.

'' - Aimer et vivre. À quoi bon l'immortalité si on la passe tout seul ? Le temps est immobilisé, rien ne change, rien ne bouge. Mes pieds sont ancrés à la même place, le soleil se lève et je suis le même, le soleil se couche et, encore une fois, je suis toujours le même. Jour après jour, la vie ne change jamais. J'ai vécu toute mon existence immortelle à servir quelqu'un et c'est devenu tellement vain. ''

'' - Je ne savais pas que notre espèce pouvait avoir des relations durables et, en dehors d'Aro et de quelques autres, très peu de Volturi ont des compagnons. Aro m'a toujours fasciné avec ses histoires sur son bien-aimé Carlisle et sa famille, chacun d'entre vous ayant un compagnon, vivant sa vie au maximum, découvrant de nouvelles choses, vivant à différents endroits, se mêlant aux humains. C'était presque comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai, comme si c'était des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants. '' Il s'est appuyé contre le mur et a levé un pied du sol pour l'appuyer également contre le mur.

'' - Ce n'est pas si difficile que cela, tu peux le faire aussi. '' J'ai imité sa posture et je me suis également appuyé contre le mur, cette vision de nous deux agissant comme des copains traînant dans le couloir d'un dortoir ne m'a pas échappé.

'' - Vivre de sang animal, c'est du jamais vu ! La puissance de la volonté qu'il faudrait, je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer ou comprendre qui aurait envie de se soumettre à cette torture, de ressentir la brûlure constante de la soif ou l'appel du sang humain. Il est aussi essentiel pour nous que la respiration l'est pour les êtres humains. Pourquoi te priver ? Dans quel but ? Je n'ai jamais compris. Je n'ai jamais saisi pourquoi tu ferais cela. ''

'' - Ensuite Victoria est venue avec son histoire incroyable sur l'amour d'Edward Cullen et de son humaine et comment ils avaient tué son compagnon. Cela a piqué mon intérêt. Quelqu'un de notre espèce tuant un membre de notre race pour un être humain ? Un humain dont il n'avait pas l'intention de faire son repas. Hé bien, je ne l'ai pas cru. ''

'' - Puis Victoria a parlé de la mort de Laurent et j'ai su que je devais simplement rencontrer cette humaine et voir la responsable de toute cette agitation. Une fois que nous l'avons capturée et que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance, j'ai pris sur moi de la protéger. J'ai découvert que je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, inexplicablement, j'avais besoin de la protéger du danger. Pour la protéger de tout ce que Victoria avait prévu. ''

'' - Pourquoi crois-tu que tu l'aies fait ? Non pas que je suis totalement ingrat que tu aies ressenti cela et que tu aies agi en conséquence, mais pourquoi ? ''

Il s'est tu quelques instants, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

'' - En grande partie, je voulais voir comment cela allait se jouer. Viendrais-tu pour elle ? Était-il possible que l'amour puisse tout conquérir comme le dit le dicton. Bien sûr, quand je dis « tu » je voulais dire Edward. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'elle soit avec toi puisqu'elle nous avait dit autre chose. '' Il a haussé les épaules comme pour s'excuser.

J'ai haussé les épaules en retour sans dire un mot, espérant qu'il continuerait avec ses révélations.

'' - Ensuite, je l'ai rencontrée. '' Il s'est arrêté, a baissé la tête et l'a secouée pendant une seconde puis, sans me regarder, il a poursuivi. '' - Avec tout le respect que je te dois, bien qu'elle soit belle et intelligente, et qu'elle semble très amusante, elle est tellement... tellement... fragile. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à comprendre, mais là n'est pas la question. '' Ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'épaisse moquette.

'' - Quand tu t'es présenté ici, contre toute attente, prêt à te sacrifier pour elle et elle prête à se sacrifier pour toi, j'ai finalement compris. '' Ses yeux cramoisis ont étincelé en fixant les miens. '' - Cela n'avait pas d'importance que tu sois un vampire et elle une humaine. Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes _réellement_ , et elle t'aime tout autant en retour. Aucun de vous ne se met en avant, pas un seul instant. C'est donc là que c'est devenu clair pour moi, c'est ce que je veux. Une belle relation véritablement honnête avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un avec qui rire, avec qui partager des choses. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai été réellement heureux et je me surprends à penser à cela de plus en plus souvent. Le désir qui l'accompagne est une douleur qui m'est devenue complètement familière. '' Il s'est frotté la poitrine exactement à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur mort.

Avec ses révélations, il m'a, en effet, montré une âme très solitaire. Je n'avais pas de paroles pour l'aider car il avait besoin de prendre lui-même la décision de quitter la Garde et de voler de ses propres ailes. Alors que je lui souhaitais bonne chance s'il devait décider de le faire, j'étais toujours inquiet et je voulais toujours savoir quelles étaient exactement ses intentions et pourquoi je l'avais trouvé près de notre chambre.

'' - Que voulait donc dire cette offre de transformer toi-même Bella ou les sentiments que j'ai senti venir de toi ? ''

'' - Hé bien, j'ai ressenti l'envie de la transformer moi-même. Je voulais être celui qui a transformé quelqu'un qui acceptait si volontiers de devenir une d'entre nous, quelqu'un qui aimait clairement notre espèce. Peut-être que si je lui avais offert son souhait, j'aurais su ce que c'était d'apporter de la joie à quelqu'un plutôt que d'être constamment craint. C'est une expérience que je n'ai jamais eue. ''

Mon sourcil s'est levé de lui-même puisque j'étais certain qu'il pouvait avoir sa part des humains amateurs de vampires s'il le souhaitait, mais il a de nouveau continué. Il voulait clairement explorer ses sentiments et il se sentait à l'évidence, suffisamment à l'aise pour le faire avec moi. '' - Bien sûr, j'ai apporté de la joie aux autres par d'autres moyens, mais les plaisirs charnels n'étaient en rien purs et innocents comme ce que j'ai vu ici aujourd'hui. ''

Il s'est raclé la gorge et l'embarras a commencé à prendre le relais sur son état d'esprit actuel comme je me doutais qu'il le ferait à présent qu'il avait terminé et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait mis son âme à nu devant un parfait inconnu. '' - Hé bien, euh... cela étant dit, la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est pour soulager toutes tes préoccupations. S'il te plaît, vas-y. Va faire ce qu'il faut afin d'être prêt à transformer ta bien-aimée et je vais monter la garde à la porte. Tu as ma parole que personne ne passera le seuil jusqu'à ton retour. ''

Bien que ses émotions ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de l'honnêteté, je constatais que je ne voulais toujours pas laisser Bella seule avec lui. Et si Demetri envisageait autre chose ? Il y en avait d'autres qui n'appréciaient pas notre présence. J'ai secoué la tête pour effacer ces pensées ridicules. Aro maintenait la discipline. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que qui que ce soit défie un de ses ordres alors qu'il pourrait très facilement quitter le bâtiment et obtenir un repas d'une autre façon. Demetri avait simplement agi pour essayer de me provoquer. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour aller à l'encontre des ordres d'Aro. Non, Bella serait en sécurité si Félix veillait sur elle. Elle serait en sécurité. _Elle allait être en sécurité._

Alors que je discutais mentalement avec moi-même, j'ai entendu mon téléphone portable sonner dans la chambre derrière moi. Il y a eu une pause avant d'entendre Bella informer celui qui appelait que ce n'était pas moi mais elle qui lui avait répondu. J'ai écouté pendant quelques instants, puis j'ai réalisé que c'était Jacob, sa patience était à bout et il appelait pour faire le point. Son appel m'a incité à bouger. Comme mes interactions avec Demetri et Félix avaient eu lieu à vitesse de vampires, je n'avais pas quitté Bella depuis très longtemps, mais je voulais à présent aller encore plus vite puisque lorsque je serais de retour, je devrais sans doute la réconforter après sa conversation avec Jacob.

À contrecœur, je me suis éloigné du mur et je me suis préparé à partir. '' - Merci, Félix. Je suis ton débiteur pour veiller à ce que Bella reste en sécurité. ''

Félix a hoché la tête et a traversé le couloir pour se tenir contre la porte.

J'ai commencé à marcher dans le couloir comme si mes chaussures étaient pleines de plomb. Chaque pas m'éloignant de Bella faisait augmenter mon anxiété. Me retournant, j'ai vu que Félix me regardait toujours, il a de nouveau hoché la tête et m'a fait un geste de la main pour me pousser à partir. Il avait raison, je devais sortir d'ici. Tergiverser ne ferait seulement que retarder l'inévitable et si j'attendais trop longtemps, Aro pourrait ne pas être aussi aimable et pourrait parfaitement retenir l'offre de Félix. Tandis que j'étais à présent à l'aise quant aux intentions de Félix, il n'y avait toujours pas de putain de moyen que j'allais lui permettre de toucher Bella de quelque manière que ce soit.

Quand je suis sorti de l'immeuble dans la fraîcheur du début de soirée, je me suis retourné pour regarder le bâtiment que je voyais différemment il y a tout juste quelques heures. J'étais entré dans l'endroit en pensant que je ne pourrais pas sauver Bella et que je marchais sans aucun doute vers ma propre mort. Et maintenant, hé bien maintenant les choses ne pourraient pas être plus différentes que n'importe quel scénario auquel j'aurais pu imaginer.

Bella allait être transformée ce soir et je serais celui qui allait le faire. La prochaine décennie de ma vie, j'allais la partager entre mon travail avec la Garde et chaque seconde de mon temps libre avec Bella. Il y avait également une autre agréable surprise qui était arrivé avec les événements d'aujourd'hui et cela avait été le comportement d'Aro envers Bella et moi. Il semblait que son très grand respect pour Carlisle s'étendait à nous, et pour cela, je lui en étais considérablement reconnaissant.

Mais peut-être que la plus grande surprise avait été le nouvel allié trouvé en Félix. J'avais pensé que les dix prochaines années avec la Garde seraient difficiles compte tenu de l'attitude de Demetri, mais sachant que Félix était intéressé à voir Bella et moi réussir rendait la peine moins terrible. Serais-je assez fou de penser que Félix pourrait même devenir un ami ? Seul l'avenir nous le dirait.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews , s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	48. Chapitre 48

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-huit.**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai regardé Jasper quitter la chambre et il m'a immédiatement manqué dès que la porte a cliqué, rendant plus réelle son absence. Ouaip, comme si j'avais besoin d'une confirmation visuelle. Faisant le tour de la chambre, j'ai ramassé mes vêtements qui avaient été jetés à la hâte un peu partout. Je me suis rapidement habillée et je me suis assise sur le lit, me laissant tomber en arrière sur le matelas moelleux.

Le petit téléphone était comme une putain de chape de plomb entre mes mains, mais je savais que cet appel devait être fait et il n'y avait plus moyen de le remettre à plus tard. J'ai soupiré profondément pendant que je regardais le clavier numérique du téléphone en espérant que l'appareil allait spontanément s'enflammer entre mes mains si j'y pensais longtemps et avec suffisamment de force.

J'étais tellement furieuse contre Jake pour m'avoir caché ce que Victoria avait fait. J'étais furieuse qu'il ait demandé à Seth de me surveiller de loin. Bon Dieu, qui savait ce qu'il avait pu voir, ce n'était pas comme si je m'inquiétais de me couvrir pour me rendre de la salle de bain à mon placard. Mais le pire de tout, j'étais anéantie que Jacob m'ait menti sur tellement d'autres choses.

Qui était ce Jake ? Il n'était certainement pas celui que je pensais qu'il était. Il m'était étranger. Pas une seule fois je n'avais pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de secrets entre nous. C'était comme si, à présent, il y avait une ombre qui planait sur la seule vraie lumière qui m'avait fait tenir debout pendant de nombreuses années.

Notre amitié était entachée, salie, malhonnête. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à penser à tout cela. Qui pouvait savoir où s'arrêtait la vérité et où commençaient les mensonges ? Son comportement avait souillé toutes les bonnes choses qu'il avait faites pour moi et avait corrompu les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Sentiments que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir changer, je me serais battue pour lui, pour le soutenir, quel qu'en soit le prix... mais à présent ? À présent, je ne savais pas.

Mon cœur s'est serré en pensant à ses actions et à quel point je me sentais mal à cause d'elles. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais pu faire différemment s'il m'avait dit toute la vérité. J'aurais peut-être même tenté de contacter les Cullen pour leur faire savoir que Victoria était après moi. Ils auraient pu revenir et s'occuper d'elle, sauver tellement de vies à cette occasion. Non seulement mes parents, mais les victimes dont Victoria s'était sans aucun doute nourrie pendant qu'elle se consacrait à sa vengeance.

Après quelques instants a regardé le téléphone pour me convaincre que cet appel devait être fait, il a effectivement sonné, me faisant sursauter et arrêter mon cœur pour un bref instant. J'ai regardé l'identité de l'appelant pour voir que c'était, en fait, un appel de mon « meilleur ami». _Non, rectification, mon ancien meilleur ami._ Il devait être en train de grimper aux murs en attendant des nouvelles de Jasper et ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre plus longtemps.

J'ai rassemblé tout le courage que j'avais en moi et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton de réponse tout en apportant le téléphone à mon oreille. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire bonjour avant que sa voix ne se mette à rugir sur les ondes.

'' - Où étais-tu ? J'ai attendu des informations depuis qu'Alice a appelé. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu l'as récupérée ? '' Sa voix de baryton était tellement forte que j'avais l'impression que le téléphone vibrait.

Avec une profonde inspiration, j'ai calmé mes nerfs avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

'' - Allo ? Jasper ? Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu l'as récupérée ou pas ? '' Sa voix devenait de plus en plus furieuse à chaque mot, même si je pouvais entendre la peur absolue sous la colère.

'' - Jacob, c'est moi. '' ai-je grincé. Les larmes ont coulé ouvertement quand j'ai réalisé que mes souvenirs des quatre dernières années de ma vie avaient complètement changé en raison des révélations de Victoria et des secrets de Jake.

'' - Bella ? Bells ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? '' A-t-il haleté.

'' - C'est moi. '' Ai-je sangloté.

Ensuite, le monde a cessé de tourner sur son axe quand j'ai entendu un bruit que je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais entendre... Jacob pleurait. Un profond sanglot guttural qui m'a réduite au silence.

'' - Bells, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es en sécurité. Où es-tu ? Est-ce que Jasper est toujours avec toi ?

'' - Oui, Jasper est ici avec moi. Oui, je suis en sécurité... en quelque sorte. '' Ai-je murmuré, plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

'' - Oh, Bells, je suis tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Je t'ai laissée sans protection. Cela ne serait pas... '' A-t-il commencé à laisser échapper, mais je ne voulais rien entendre.

'' - Non, Jacob. Tu ne m'as pas laissée sans protection. Tu m'as laissée dans l'ignorance ! Tu ne me croyais pas suffisamment intelligente pour gérer la vérité et tu m'as traitée comme une enfant ! Croyais-tu que je serais d'accord avec toi quand j'apprendrais ce qui s'était passé avec mes parents ? Ou as-tu pensé que suffisamment d'eau aurait coulé sous les ponts quand je l'apprendrais ? Oh mon Dieu, Bells n'est pas suffisamment intelligente pour gérer cela, nous allons donc lui mentir. Je suis humiliée d'avoir été traitée comme une enfant déficiente mentalement. ''

Ma fureur ne se démentait pas. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas crier dans le téléphone alors que l'ensemble de mon corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Et je ne m'en souciais pas s'il était bouleversé, blessé ou quoi que ce soit. Il m'avait fait du mal. Extrêmement de mal.

'' - Sais-tu comment je me sens de savoir que Seth me surveillait ? '' Ai-je continué à fulminer. '' - Il a été le seul ou tous les autres sont passés à tour de rôle ? Combien dans la meute était au courant ? Combien d'autres personnes étaient au courant, Jake ? Sais-tu à quel point je me sens idiote que tout le monde sur la réserve savait ce qui se passait vraiment à part moi.

'' - Bells, s'il te plaît, arrête. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. '' M'a interrompue Jacob et je l'ai laissé faire. Mon corps tremblait encore à cause de la fureur qui me traversait. J'ai choisi de laisser Jacob s'expliquer et me raconter son côté de l'histoire avant que je n'explose en mille petits morceaux.

'' - Je t'écoute. '' ai-je dit, les dents serrées.

'' - La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je sais que j'ai eu tort en faisant cela, mais sincèrement, si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'était de te voir après le départ d'Edward. Une part de toi était morte et je n'étais pas certain que tu serais de nouveau la même. Après que Charlie ait été abattu et que la meute a découvert ce qui s'était réellement passé, je savais que si nous te le disions, tu te blâmerais et j'avais tellement peur que cela ne te pousse de nouveau à bout à un point où tu ne pourrais jamais récupérer. Que tu aurais l'impression que si Victoria était là, c'était de ta faute et ensuite, après la mort de Renée et de Phil, j'ai juré que tu ne l'apprendrais jamais. ''

'' - Mais c'était de ma faute si Victoria est allé après Charlie. '' Ai-je crié.

'' - Non ! Non, c'est faux. Merde, Bella, tu ne vois toujours pas ? Putain, enlève tes putains d'œillères, femme. C'était la faute d'Edward ! C'est à cause d'Edward que James te voulait, en raison de ton implication avec lui. S'il t'avait laissée seule, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.''

'' - Ne vois-tu pas ? Si ce n'était pas pour Edward, James ne t'aurait jamais attaquée. Jasper n'aurait pas été obligé de le tuer. Laurent et Victoria ne seraient pas venus après toi. Tout cela est arrivé parce qu'Edward ne se contrôlait pas suffisamment pour te laisser seul. Et pour quoi ? Il t'a quittée ! Il n'avait même pas les couilles pour rester et nettoyer ses dégâts ! Il t'a quittée sur le putain de sol de la forêt pour l'amour de Dieu ! ''

'' - Putain, il n'était même pas suffisamment homme pour te quitter correctement et faire en sorte qu'au moins tu rentres bien à la maison ! Non, Bella, rien de ce qui s'est passé n'était de ta faute. Tu peux le dire jusqu'à perdre haleine, mais tu ne pourrais jamais nous convaincre, moi ou qui que ce soit, que c'était de ta faute. Tout est de la faute d'Edward, tout ce qui s'est passé ! ''

J'ai haleté à ses paroles, qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, il avait déchiré sauvagement de vilaines cicatrices dans ma poitrine. Les souffrances de mon passé se sont précipités sur moi. Non pas parce que j'avais toujours ses sentiments pour Edward, mais à cause du mal que j'avais causé à mon père quand Edward m'avait quittée, parce que Charlie ne m'avait jamais vue de nouveau sourire, ne saurait jamais que tout allait bien.

'' - Je suis désolé, je sais que cela fait mal à entendre, mais _putain_ ! Il ne t'aimait pas suffisamment pour rester. Il a amené tout cela sur toi et n'était même pas là pour te protéger. '' Je l'ai entendu soupirer et renifler.

'' - Pense-y Bells, qu'aurais-tu fait si je t'avais dit la vérité à propos de Charlie ? Tu sais quoi, ne réponds même pas. Je sais exactement ce que tu aurais fait, tu te serais efforcée de t'en prendre toi-même à Victoria ou tu te serais sacrifiée en te rendant à elle. Et ne prends même pas la peine de le nier. C'est exactement ce que tu as fait avec James. Pensais-tu que j'allais laisser cela se reproduire ? Crois-tu que Charlie ou Renée auraient voulu que tu fasses cela s'ils avaient eu la possibilité de choisir ? J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour toi. Ce qui allait te permettre de vivre une vie normale. Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime et je ne vais pas m'en excuser. Jamais. ''

Il avait raison. Je me serais livrée à Victoria en moins d'un battement de cœur afin d'éviter de nouveau décès. Jacob me connaissait mieux que quiconque et je détestais l'admettre, mais il avait raison. Tout à fait raison. Jacob a pris mon silence comme une occasion de continuer.

'' - J'ai demandé à Seth de te surveiller parce que c'était la première fois que tu étais hors de ma vue. Tu avais toujours été protégée ici, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas te garder ici pour toujours. Je voulais que tu découvres la vie à nouveau, que tu rencontres des gens, que tu aies une chance de vivre à nouveau. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Victoria n'avait pas tenté de te trouver que je pensais que tu étais en sécurité, qu'elle avait abandonné. Seth n'était qu'une précaution, plus pour nous aider Billy et moi à faire face à l'idée que tu n'étais pas ici avec nous et entourée par la meute. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ce soit humiliant pour toi, jamais. Je voulais seulement que ce soit sans danger pour toi. ''

Sa voix était calme, mais elle tremblait toujours. '' - Bells, je t'aime. Tu es de ma famille tout autant que Billy et Raven. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi, même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait ou les méthodes que j'ai choisies. Mais je ne reculerai devant rien pour te protéger. J'ai échoué et je ne me pardonnerais jamais pour cela. Je suis désolé. ''

Je me détestais de me sentir mal pour lui. Chaque parole qu'il avait dite était tout à fait vrai, je serais morte s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait et je ne serais pas avec Jasper. En fait, plus j'y pensais et plus je sentais que je devais remercier Jake de m'avoir sauvée et de m'avoir permis ainsi de renouer avec Jasper. _Et il serait injuste de lui botter le cul._

'' - Jake, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Je le comprends réellement. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque n'a jamais fait et tu as raison à bien des niveaux, mais je ne peux pas pardonner le fait qu'il y ait eu autant de secrets. Seth traînait dans les buissons et m'espionnait pour te rendre compte de ce que je faisais. J'avais l'habitude de plaisanter intérieurement sur la façon dont tu devais disposer d'un dispositif pour me suivre puisque tu semblais toujours savoir ce que j'avais fait et ou j'étais allée. Pas une seule fois, je n'avais réellement pensé que c'était vrai, qu'en fait, quelqu'un m'observait. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'est une violation de la vie privée ? Et Seth ? Le pauvre gosse. Quel genre de vie il a eu. Jake, qu'avait-il fait de mal pour que tu lui fasses faire cela. ''

'' - Je sais, je sais, mais Seth a compris et, bien... je voulais simplement... Je voulais simplement être certain que tu allais être bien. Cela allait seulement être de courte durée. Ensuite Jasper est arrivé et il m'a vraiment fait flipper. J'ai pensé que puisqu'il était là, Edward pourrait se montrer, ce qui conduirait Victoria à toi, ma conscience a volé par la fenêtre et je suis entré en plein mode de protection. '' Il a soupiré profondément. '' - Écoute, je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait. Je peux présenter des excuses et demander pardon, mais je ne vais pas dire que j'aurais pu faire les choses différemment et je suis également désolé pour cela. ''

'' - Jake, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? '' Ai-je soupiré, sachant que je ne pourrais jamais rien faire entrer dans sa tête de pioche, comme il ne ferait jamais rien rentrer dans la mienne.

'' - Hé bien pour commencer, tu pourrais ramener ton cul à la maison et donner des coups de pied dans le mien autant que tu voudras. Je veux seulement te voir, être sûre que tu vas bien. Et je te promets que je ne dirais pas un mot sur Jasper. Il a fait ses preuves et je sais que j'ai mal interprété l'ensemble de la situation quand tu as dit que tu allais dormir chez lui, parce qu'il ne t'a pas tuée... ni transformée... enfin peu importe. Je comprends qu'il est un véritable ami pour toi et après ce qu'il a fait pour toi, je peux lui foutre un peu la paix. De cette façon, lorsque tu rentreras à la maison, tu pourras me dire en personne comment Jasper t'a sauvée. '' Je sentais la contrainte dans ses paroles, mais il les avait dites.

Toutefois, il était à présent temps d'avoir avec lui la conversation sur le sujet dont j'avais repoussé la discussion et je savais que je devais en finir avec cela. Maintenant.

'' - Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison, Jake. Du moins, pas encore. '' lui ai-je tranquillement répondu.

'' - Pourquoi cela ? '' A-t-il demandé prudemment.

Hé bien, il n'y avait pas moyen d'atténuer ce qui devait être dit, j'y suis donc allée carrément. '' - Parce que je suis toujours avec les Volturi et qu'ils ne me laisseront pas partir jusqu'à ce que j'aie été transformée par Jasper. ''

Un rugissement a éclaté sur la ligne téléphonique, tellement bruyant que j'ai réellement laissé tomber le téléphone. Je suis rapidement descendue du lit pour le récupérer sur le plancher.

'' - Jacob ! Bon Dieu, calme-toi, il ne faut pas que tu te transformes dans la maison ! '' lui ai-je crié par-dessus son hurlement continu.

'' - Tout ce que j'ai fait n'a aucune importance, ils ont tout de même réussi à t'avoir ! Qu'y-a-t-il chez toi qui les attire autant ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils simplement pas te laisser tranquille ? '' a grogné Jacob qui s'était finalement arrêté de hurler.

Je n'avais pas de réponse à lui donner, je n'ai donc pas pris la peine d'essayer d'en trouver une. Je savais que si je restais silencieuse suffisamment longtemps, Jacob allait de nouveau recommencer à parler.

'' - Tu dois me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé. J'avais cru que Jasper était là pour te sauver, pas pour te _tuer_. '' A-t-il exigé.

'' - Écoute-moi bien, Jake. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, mais ces conneries entre Jasper et toi doivent cesser. '' Si Jacob ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire, j'étais sur le point de lui donner une explication complète. '' - Jacob, j'aime Jasper et je vais être sa compagne, tu vas avoir besoin de prendre sur toi et de faire avec. Je suis fatiguée d'avoir l'impression d'être obligée de choisir entre deux personnes que j'aime. ''

'' - Tu ne _l'_ aime pas. Comment pourrais-tu ? Tu es simplement absorbée par des souvenirs d'Edward et tu t'embrouilles toi-même en croyant que tu dois choisir entre deux personnes, Bella. Il n'est pas une personne, il n'est pas humain. Il est un vampire, un monstre, un tueur. '' S'est exclamé Jacob.

'' - En quoi cela le rend-il différent de toi ? '' Lui ai-je rétorqué.

'' - Je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS, tué une personne innocente. Tous les jours je risque ma vie, ma sécurité, pour protéger les gens que j'aime, les gens de cette réserve, des sangsues comme lui. Du sang coule dans mes veines, j'ai des battements de cœur, j'ai une âme, il ne peut pas en dire autant. ''

'' - Jasper n'a pas eu le choix. Ne vois-tu pas ? Dès qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle façon de vivre, sans tuer des êtres humains, il a changé. C'est un homme bon, Jake, un homme bien, honnête, loyal et généreux. Si ce n'était pas pour toute cette histoire d'espèce, vous vous apprécieriez probablement énormément tous les deux. ''

J'ai entendu un reniflement dans le téléphone. '' - Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, Bella. À présent, arrête d'essayer de me vendre Jasper et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, ensuite nous allons voir comment diable nous allons pouvoir te sortir de ce pétrin. ''

'' - Les Volturi ne nous ont donné aucun choix. Ils voulaient que Jasper serve en permanence dans la garde et devienne à nouveau un guerrier. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas laisser cela se produire, j'ai donc volontairement offert d'être transformée. Je me suis proposée, Jake. À présent, je vais perdre ma vie humaine comme pénalité pour les morts de James et de Laurent et Jasper devra travailler pour la garde avant que nous ne soyons autorisés à partir. '' Ce n'était pas nécessaire de donner à Jake tous les détails, faire court pour en arriver au point important fonctionnait toujours mieux avec lui.

'' - Évidemment ? Pas laisser cela se produire... ? C'est quoi ces conneries, Bella ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être un garde ? Tu pourrais alors revenir à la maison, vivre ta vie, te marier et avoir des enfants. _Vivre putain !_ Il t'a convaincue, pas vrai ? Quel genre de pouvoir ces suceurs de sang ont sur toi ? '' Sa voix était pleine de fureur et de menace.

J'ai soupiré. '' - Il n'a pas de pouvoir sur moi, aucun d'entre eux n'en a, et il n'avait pas besoin de me convaincre de cela. Je sais dans mon cœur que si je n'avais pas été tout à fait prête à être transformée, Jasper serait resté et aurait été dans la garde pour l'éternité. Même si je ne l'avais pas aimé, ce que je fais, Jake, je l'aime plus que la vie même, je ne lui aurais jamais permis de se sacrifier de cette façon pour moi, je ne serais rien sans lui. Il a complètement guéri les dernières parties de mon cœur, de mon âme, que personne n'avait jamais été en mesure de réparer... pas même toi. ''

'' - Oh, Bells, comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? Ce que tu fais, c'est du suicide. '' A-t-il murmuré.

'' - Non, Jake, cela ne l'est pas. C'est une renaissance. Je vais être avec Jasper pour l'éternité. Je vais te voir vivre ta vie et tu sais quoi ? Il est temps pour toi de faire exactement cela, vivre _ta_ vie. Tu as passé les dernières années à t'inquiéter pour moi, prendre soin de moi, me remettre sur pied, qu'en dis-tu ? ''

'' - Bordel de merde, tu t'es imprégné et tu as passé plus de temps à t'inquiéter pour moi que tu ne l'as fait pour Raven. Tu ne lui as même pas encore demandé de t'épouser ! Il est temps pour toi de me laisser partir, Jake, et d'aller de l'avant avec ta vie. Ta vie a été bloquée sur pause pendant que tu prenais soin de moi. La saga Bella Swan arrive à sa fin, plus de drame, plus besoin de faire de la garde d'enfant, tu peux enfin lâcher prise et _tu_ vas pouvoir être heureux. Je vais être heureuse, Jacob. Un jour tu le verras. '' Mon cœur se brisait à mesure que je parlais. Je savais à présent que j'avais été folle de penser que nous retournerions dans la vie de l'autre après la transformation.

'' - Que dis-tu ? '' La voix de Jacob tremblait. '' - Je t'aime. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je serais perdu sans toi. ''

'' - Non, Jake, tu seras parfaitement bien, Raven y veillera, tu dois simplement la laisser le faire. Lui permettre d'être complètement dans ta vie. '' Ai-je dis doucement. Je n'avais jamais admis devant lui auparavant que je savais qu'il avait espéré que nous serions ensemble. Qu'il avait prié pour ne jamais s'imprégner parce qu'il m'aimait tellement. '' - Je sais qu'elles étaient tes intentions envers moi avant que tu ne t'imprègnes. ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? ''

'' - Je sais que tu espérais que nous serions ensemble, que tu m'aimais. Je me souviens de tout ce que tu avais l'habitude de murmurer à mon oreille lorsque tu me berçais pendant ces terribles journées après la mort de mes parents. Tu m'as raconté tes rêves pour nous, à quoi ressembleraient nos enfants, la maison que tu voulais construire et nous assis sur le porche pour regarder nos petits-enfants jouer devant. Je me souviens de tout cela et ce sont les paroles que tu m'as dit qui m'ont empêchée de sombrer, même si tu croyais que je ne pouvais pas les entendre, elles ont été la bouée de sauvetage qui m'a sortie de l'obscurité. '' Ai-je murmuré.

'' - Tu as fait cela pour moi, Jake. Tu m'as poussée en avant et tu m'as forcée à continuer, mais intérieurement, j'étais encore en pleine obscurité. Être avec Jasper m'a permis de me débarrasser de ces dernières ombres qui traînaient. Jasper _est_ ma lumière, que tu veuilles le voir ou pas. Tu m'as réparée du mieux que tu pouvais, mais des morceaux étaient toujours portés disparus et il les a trouvés, il m'a achevée de la même façon que Raven te complète. Seulement voilà, Jake, il a fallu que je rencontre Jasper pour finalement réaliser cela, en me sauvant et me ramenant à la vie, _tu_ as cessé de vivre. ''

'' - Je t'aime, Jacob Black, je t'aime tellement que cela me brise le cœur que les choses doivent être de cette façon, mais tu dois me laisser partir. Tu dois me laisser vivre ma vie en sachant que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Je suis ici parce que tu m'as sauvée et il est temps de t'occuper de toi-même. Vivre ta vie, aimer Raven de la façon dont je sais que tu es capable de faire, l'épouser, avoir des enfants, aller de l'avant et finalement me libérer, _te_ libérer. '' La douleur dans ma poitrine était insupportable. Je voulais juste encore une fois enrouler mes bras autour de Jacob, inhaler son odeur musquée que j'aimais tant et sentir sa chaleur m'envelopper. Mon meilleur ami. Ma bouée de sauvetage pendant de nombreuses années. Ma famille.

'' - S'il te plaît, ne fais pas cela. Il doit y avoir une autre solution. '' Jacob sanglotait au téléphone, brisant mon cœur encore davantage.

'' - Jacob, s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre, je veux cela. Je veux être avec Jasper pour l'éternité, être aimée par lui à jamais, passer mes nuits continuelles seule avec lui. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je serais toujours moi, je serais toujours la Bella que tu aimes. Tu dois faire confiance à Jasper pour me garder en sécurité comme je le ferais pour lui. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu saches que je t'aimerais toujours, que je veillerais sur toi, même si tu détestes ce que je serais devenue. Je t'aimerais toujours et je voudrais toujours de toi dans ma vie, même si tu ne te sens pas de la même façon. '' Mes paroles étaient sorties en hoquetant alors que je me battais pour maintenir un certain contrôle.

'' - Non, Bella, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas adieu. Il doit y avoir moyen de contourner cela. Nous allons trouver quelque chose d'autre. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela. '' A-t-il prié.

''- Tu as raison, Jake, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Il existe d'autres alternatives, mais c'est la chose, Jake _,_ je _veux_ le faire, je n'ai jamais autant voulu quelque chose dans ma vie. Je l'aime, Jake. ''

'' - Non, non, non. Tu ne veux pas, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Tu viens de découvrir la vérité sur tout et tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela. S'il te plaît, Bella, je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas cela. ''

'' - Jake, s'il te plaît, arrête. Tu rends cela beaucoup plus difficile que cela ne l'est déjà. Je ne veux pas te dire adieu, je te veux dans ma vie. '' J'ai soupiré, sachant que je devais lui dire adieu et d'en finir avec cela.

'' - Jake, promets-moi que tu ne me détesteras pas une fois que j'aurais été transformée. ''

'' - Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, Bella. Est-ce que je peux dire ou faire quelque chose pour te faire changer d'avis ? N'importe quoi ? ''

'' - Non. ''

Nous sommes restés assis silencieusement pendant ce qui m'a semblé durer une éternité. Je pouvais entendre la voix apaisante de Raven à l'arrière-plan ainsi que la respiration haletante de Jacob. Cela me déchirait le cœur de penser à mon grand et fort Jacob en être réduit à pleurer, son amour d'imprégnée devant, encore une fois, rester sur la touche pendant qu'il s'occupait de moi.

'' - Bells, tu as raison. Tu as été dans ma vie pendant de nombreuses années, mais je ne changerais pas un instant de celles-ci. Quand je me suis imprégné de Raven, je n'ai pas pour autant cessé de t'aimer et je ne le ferais jamais. Raven a toujours compris ce que tu représentais pour moi et je ne regrette pas une seule chose que j'ai faite. Tu posséderas toujours une partie de moi, Bells, toujours. Peu importe ce que tu deviens également, je t'aimerais toujours. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bonheur et si c'est ce qui doit se passer pour que cela arrive, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne peux pas continuer à me battre seul dans cette guerre si tu ne veux pas être de mon côté. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît prends soin de toi et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime, que nous t'aimons tous. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix tremblante.

'' - Je ne vais pas oublier, Jake. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ce que tout le monde a fait pour moi. Je ne _t'_ oublierai jamais. '' Ai-je sangloté de façon incontrôlable.

'' - Je t'aime, Bells. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi. '' Et sur cela, il a raccroché le téléphone.

Je me suis allongée sur le lit et j'ai enterré mon visage dans les oreillers, mon cœur s'était coupé en deux pendant que je disais adieu à mon meilleur ami, à la personne à qui je devais mon existence même. Jake avait été ma bouée de sauvetage pendant aussi longtemps que je m'étais sentie être à la dérive, comme un point d'ancrage pour un bateau.

Les marées m'emmenaient à la dérive, me conduisant plus profondément dans mon propre océan de désespoir alors que je sanglotais éperdument. Les larmes coulaient librement et je me suis enroulée en position fœtale en souhaitant que la douleur s'arrête. Que ma décision n'ait pas dû blesser quelqu'un que j'aimais tant, quelqu'un qui avait sacrifié sa propre vie et son bonheur pour moi.

Je suis restée dans la même position à pleurer jusqu'à ce que ma gorge devienne rauque et que mon visage soit gonflé à cause de mes flots de larmes. Finalement, après avoir versé toutes mes larmes, je suis resté allongée sur le lit, haletante et sanglotant sans larmes jusqu'à ce que je sente à nouveau une main fraîche se poser sur ma joue.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	49. Chapitre 49

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-neuf.**

 **POV Jasper**

Le temps que j'ai passé loin de Bella a été atroce, j'avais l'impression que nous étions séparés depuis des jours. Étant peu familier avec la région, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour sortir de la ville et me retrouver dans la campagne où je pourrais chasser. Mon esprit me jouait des scénarios atroces en continuant à me narguer avec des idées et des spéculations sur ce qui pourrait arriver à Bella pendant mon absence. Même si Félix montait la garde, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et je permettais à mon esprit de me surprendre avec des scénarios interminables. Comment se passait l'appel de Jacob ? Est-ce que Demetri était revenu pour entreprendre quelque chose à nouveau.

Sachant qu'elle m'attendait et qu'elle aurait sûrement besoin de moi après en avoir terminé avec Jacob était la seule chose qui m'a gardé sain d'esprit et qui m'a permis de me concentrer sur l'affaire en question, qui était de chasser et de revenir à elle le plus rapidement possible.

Après avoir fini de chasser, je suis revenu vers les murs de la ville aussi rapidement que j'ai pu sans me faire remarquer. J'ai ralenti pour revenir à une allure normale alors que je me rapprochais et que du monde était susceptible d'être dehors ou de se déplacer. C'était vraiment dommage que le premier voyage de Bella en Italie se soit fait dans ces circonstances. Une fois qu'elle aurait gagné le contrôle sur sa soif, j'allais m'assurer de l'emmener et de lui montrer chaque élément étonnant de l'architecture richement culturelle qui existait dans cette région du monde.

C'était un monde différent de celui auquel Bella était habituée. Sans vouloir rabaisser les États Unis, y étant né et y ayant voyagé d'un bout à l'autre, je les connaissais assez bien. Cependant, ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de l'Europe et de l'histoire qui avait eu lieu entre les murs du bâtiment qu'était l'ancien monde. Cet endroit, et beaucoup d'autres, faisaient parties de tellement de choses que j'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir les partager avec Bella. Malheureusement, nos futurs voyages ensemble seraient mis en attente pour un minimum de dix ans.

Bella devrait avoir le contrôle total avant que je ne commence à travailler avec la Garde pour je me sente suffisamment à l'aise pour la quitter pendant quelque temps. Je savais qu'une fois qu'elle serait prête, elle allait adorer chaque minute, chaque vision et chaque nouvelle aventure que nous allions partager ensemble. Un sourire automatique est apparu sur mon visage alors que je pensais aux milliers de questions dont elle allait me bombarder à chaque endroit où j'allais l'emmener.

Après avoir effectué ma peine dans la Garde, j'aimerais l'emmener partout où son cœur le désirerait. Chacun de ses souhaits serait mes ordres et je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle soit la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Elle renonçait à tout pour être avec moi et je n'allais jamais lui permettre d'avoir un instant de regret pour tout cela.

Juste alors que je m'approchais de l'immeuble qui tenait mon avenir en son sein, je suis passé devant une boutique locale et je me suis arrêté net. Posé dans la vitrine se trouvait l'article le plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais vu et j'ai su qu'il serait parfait pour Bella. Sans perdre de temps à réfléchir pour savoir si je devais ou non l'acheter, je suis entré dans le magasin, j'ai pris l'article dans la vitrine et je l'ai immédiatement payé. Avec mon souffle bloqué dans la gorge, je me suis dirigé vers ma destination, mes mains fermement enveloppées autour de mon achat comme si j'allais le lâcher en le tenant moins fort et que tout ce qu'il représentait allait me filer entre les doigts.

J'ai été autorisé à accéder à l'arrière du bâtiment dans lequel Bella attendait sans même jeter un second regard aux gardes ou aux civiles vampires qui déambulaient dans les couloirs. C'était comme si j'avais vécu là depuis des années et que ma présence n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Gravissant les marches qui menaient vers ma bien-aimée, j'ai été submergé par ses sentiments de tristesse et mon ouïe a entendu des bruits de sanglots étouffés par ce qui étaient probablement un oreiller.

Même si sa tristesse était extrêmement profonde, j'ai décelé un petit sentiment de soulagement qui m'a permis de penser qu'elle était triste d'avoir dû dire adieu à son meilleur ami et à sa famille, mais que c'était bien de l'avoir fait. Je voulais qu'elle ne regrette jamais la transformation, qu'elle ne m'en veuille jamais de l'avoir éloignée de sa vie. Et même si je savais au fond de moi que je ne lui imposais pas réellement sa transformation, je me sentais tout de même responsable.

J'ai tourné à l'angle et je suis entré dans le couloir qui conduisait à notre chambre. Félix était resté à son poste devant la porte, donnant l'impression qu'il n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis mon départ. À ses pieds se trouvait un plateau avec des plats recouverts de couvercles, manifestement de la nourriture chaude récemment déposée pour Bella.

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-il dit en me reconnaissant quand il s'est tourné lentement vers moi.

'' - Félix, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier d'être resté ici avec Bella pendant que j'étais absent. Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? '' Ai-je demandé en espérant que Demetri avait gardé ses distances.

'' - Gianna a déposé un plateau de nourriture pour Bella, mais je ne l'aie pas laissée entrer dans la chambre. Bella était toujours au téléphone et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit interrompue. À part cela, elle n'a pas été dérangée, même si elle semble très affligée. Elle a raccroché le téléphone depuis quelque temps, mais elle semble toujours affectée. J'ai pensé qu'il était inopportun d'entrer et de lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. ''

Mon cœur mort a fait une embardée en pensant à Bella étant si bouleversé alors que je n'étais pas là pour la réconforter. Encore une fois, c'était un autre rappel de la façon dont mon besoin de me nourrir pour assurer sa sécurité ne serait plus un problème d'ici quelques courtes journées. '' - Je m'en doutais, merci encore, je vais m'en occuper à partir de maintenant. '' Je lui ai tendu la main pour serrer la sienne et Félix l'a regardée d'un air interrogateur. De toute évidence, Félix était plus du genre à s'incliner habituellement que de donner une poignée de main. J'ai laissé tomber mon bras à mon côté et je lui ai fait un signe de tête à la place, auquel il a immédiatement répondu.

'' - Je te souhaite bonne chance, Jasper Whitlock et je me réjouis de notre collaboration. '' Ses souhaits authentiques m'ont confirmé mes pensées antérieures sur Félix pouvant éventuellement devenir un allié aussi bien pour Bella que pour moi pendant que nous serions en Italie. Je me suis senti très heureux qu'il ait fait l'effort de nous souhaiter bonne chance.

'' - Moi aussi, Félix, moi aussi. ''

Félix s'est éloigné dans le couloir et a disparu. Je me suis tourné vers la porte, la seule chose qui restait entre moi, Bella et notre éternité ensemble. Je me suis penché vers la porte et j'ai appuyé mon front contre la surface solide. Même si je ne voulais pas passer une seconde de plus que nécessaire loin de Bella, je ne pouvais pas empêcher le déferlement d'émotions et de souvenirs qui me bombardaient.

Tant de choses s'étaient produites pour nous amener à ce point. En commençant par sa relation avec Edward, l'assassinat de James, ma tentative de la tuer, à ma jalousie envers Logan me forçant finalement à admettre mes sentiments pour elle, ce qui a conduit à notre incroyable premier baiser, l'attaque de Steven et le dernier mais non des moindres, l'enlèvement de Bella qui se terminait ici.

Presque chacune des étapes le long du chemin a été semées d'embûches, de barrages et de décès malheureux, ce qui aurait mis fin à beaucoup d'autres relations, mais pas la nôtre. Nous avions vécu tellement de choses ensemble en un cours laps de temps que je savais que rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer. Cependant, après avoir vu sa réaction à la malhonnêteté de Jacob, cela a solidifié mes inquiétudes sur le seul sujet que j'essayais d'aborder avec celle et dont elle m'empêchait de lui parler.

Ouvrant doucement la porte de la chambre, ma poitrine m'a fait mal quand je l'ai vue recroquevillée sur le lit en position fœtale et donnant l'impression d'être dans cette position depuis quelques temps. J'ai silencieusement refermé la porte derrière moi et je suis resté complètement immobile. Mon avenir était sur le point de commencer dans les prochaines minutes.

Je me suis glissé près du lit, à genoux sur le sol et j'ai tendu la main pour la poser en coupe sur son visage empourpré. Elle s'est immédiatement penchée vers mon toucher en émettant une vague de soulagement qui m'a fait fermer les yeux pour simplement absorber tous ses sentiments. Ses sentiments avaient été à la dérive et à l'instant où elle a enregistré mes caresses, ils se sont stabilisés comme si j'étais son ancre.

Elle a tendu la main et m'a attiré dans le lit avec elle, je me suis enroulé autour d'elle, lui offrant une couverture fraîche pour atténuer sa poussée de fièvre et la faire se sentir en sécurité. Elle a enfoui son visage dans mon cou et a inspiré profondément. Elle m'a regardé et m'a souri, faisant presque recommencer à battre mon cœur mort, un phénomène que j'avais éprouvé tant de fois depuis qu'elle était devenue une partie tellement importante de ma vie. Mon avenir était ici, dans mes bras, la vie même que j'avais si désespérément recherchée, qui m'avait si douloureusement manqué pendant plus d'un siècle était là, avec moi. Et elle voulait de _moi_.

Chaque action, chaque réaction de mon passé m'avait apporté à cet instant. Sachant qu'Alice avait eu connaissance que c'était moi qui transformerait Bella et qu'elle a laissé les événements se dérouler naturellement était toujours quelque chose de vraiment incroyable. Si j'avais su quel serait mon avenir, j'aurais peut-être essayé de faire quelque chose de différent afin qu'il arrive plus tôt. J'aurais peut-être eu plus de contrôle avec Bella et je n'aurais jamais essayé de la mordre à son anniversaire, nous ne l'aurions jamais laissée seule en quittant Forks et n'aurions jamais laissé Victoria causer de tels ravages dans la vie de Bella, il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais pu faire différemment.

Cependant, quel qu'aurait _pu_ être ou aurait _dû_ être le scénario, tout changement aurait eu un effet papillon. La plus légère agitation dans la ligne du temps aurait modifié la fin du jeu et j'aurais pu ne pas avoir Bella avec moi aujourd'hui, avec moi dans l'avenir, et c'était quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas supporter. Quelque chose que je ne permettrai jamais d'arriver.

Les émotions de Bella étaient finalement devenues stables et légèrement plus calmes, mais j'ai attendu quelques instants avant de parler. Je voulais lui donner une chance d'absorber la totalité de sa conversation avec Jacob avant qu'elle ne ressente le besoin de la partager avec moi, si même elle voulait la partager avec moi. Un profond soupir est sorti d'elle alors qu'elle me regardait. '' - Hé bien, c'est fait. '' a-t-elle dit doucement.

J'ai incliné la tête pour la remercier avant de lever la main pour essuyer les larmes errantes sur ses joues rougies avec mon pouce. Alors que je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit tous les deux, je ne voulais pas lui faire revivre la conversation si cela devait lui être trop douloureux en la partageant. Je me suis penché en avant et j'ai placé un doux baiser sur son front, la tenant aussi près de moi que je pouvais et j'ai attendu. Attendu qu'elle soit prête à partager ce qui s'était passé avec moi.

'' - Il ne comprend pas, mais il sait qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour empêcher que cela se produise. J'espère seulement que lorsque ce sera terminé, je pourrais le convaincre que je suis toujours la même personne. Que même si mon cœur ne bat plus, je ne serais pas le monstre qu'il est convaincu que je vais devenir. '' Elle a fait une pause alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de ma taille et s'installait sur moi. '' - Je devais lui pardonner afin d'aller de l'avant et d'entrer pleinement dans l'avenir avec toi. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Je l'ai laissé partir et je lui ai dit qu'il avait besoin de faire la même chose. ''

Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes chatoyantes qui ont menacé de couler sur son visage. J'ai tendu les mains et je les ai placées sur ses joues, l'attirant en avant pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle m'a rencontré à mi-chemin et m'a rendu mon baiser. Il a été lent et magnifique. Rempli d'amour et de promesse, ne ressemblant en rien aux baisers brûlants que nous avions partagés un peu plus tôt. Ce baiser était comme la marque d'un nouveau départ. Le début d'une vie où il n'y aurait simplement que Bella et moi. Une fois qu'elle aurait gagné le contrôle sur sa soif, elle serait en mesure de voir Jacob si elle le désirait, si lui le voulait.

Nous avons rompu le baiser, mais nous ne nous sommes pas détachés l'un de l'autre, nos yeux se sont croisés et elle m'a souri en frottant son nez contre le mien.

'' - Je t'ai entendu dans le couloir, à qui parlais-tu ? '' A-t-elle soufflé.

'' - Félix. Il montait la garde à la porte pendant que j'étais parti. Gianna a déposé de la nourriture pour toi si cela t'intéresse. Je ne l'ai pas apportée, mais je peux aller te le chercher maintenant si tu as faim. ''

'' - Je ne crois pas que je pourrais manger quoi que ce soit à l'heure actuelle, mais je te remercie. Félix montait donc la garde ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose que je devrais connaître ? ''

J'ai soupiré, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails de l'altercation que j'avais eue avec Demetri, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour elle de savoir qu'il pourrait être un problème pour nous à l'avenir. '' - Demetri s'est montré alors que j'étais sur le point de partir. ''

'' - Il a fait ça ? Que voulait-il ? '' M'a-t-elle interrompu comme à son habitude, mais de manière vraiment adorable.

Je lui ai souri, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus à cause de son insatiable curiosité. '' - Je pense qu'il voulait simplement provoquer plus ou moins quelques problèmes. Il semble être quelque peu énervé parce que je vais travailler avec lui et la Garde et il a eu l'impression qu'il avait besoin de me faire part de ses sentiments. '' Alors que je n'allais pas cacher à Bella que Demetri était un fauteur de troubles et qu'il avait voulu commencer à chercher la bagarre avec moi, je n'allais certainement pas lui répéter ses remarques désobligeantes en ce qui la concernait.

'' - Je vois. Tu as donc senti le besoin de demander à Félix de veiller sur moi ? Est-ce que Demetri t'a menacé ? '' A-t-elle demandé, son souci apparaissant dans sa voix. Évidemment, elle allait s'inquiéter s'il m'a menacé alors qu'elle ne se souciait jamais d'elle-même.

'' - Non, il voulait simplement me prendre la tête et Félix était conscient que je m'inquiétais de te laisser pour commencer, il s'est donc porté volontaire pour garder la porte en mon absence. Nous avons effectivement eu une très... instructive conversation avant mon départ. Étonnement, je pense qu'il pourrait réellement devenir un noble ami et un allié. ''

'' - Tu sais, j'ai eu une bonne impression sur lui depuis le début. '' Elle m'a souri, puis tout aussi rapidement, son sourire s'est effacé un peu pour être remplacé par un rire à une pensée complémentaire. '' - Hé bien, si tu ne tiens pas compte de l'ensemble de la chose comme m'emmener contre ma volonté en m'enlevant. '' A-t-elle plaisanté, me faisant sourire à sa capacité de voir toujours le côté positif.

'' - Même pendant qu'il me faisait traverser la moitié du monde pour ce qu'il pensait être probablement une irrévocable condamnation à mort, il a toujours été aimable. Ce que je veux dire... il n'a jamais... ne m'a jamais fait peur. Demetri... il est seulement... hé bien, il me donne la chair de poule. '' Elle a frissonné légèrement dans mes bras et a ensuite apporté sa bouche à la mienne, déposant de petits baisers sur mes lèvres.

'' - Tu m'as manqué pendant ton absence. '' A-t-elle dit alors que ses lèvres chatouillaient les miennes en étant si proche.

'' - Comme tu m'as manqué, mon amour, comme tu m'as manqué. '' J'ai effleuré ses lèvres de nouveau et j'ai fermé la distance avec un autre baiser. '' - À partir de maintenant, je voudrais ne plus jamais être séparé de toi, pas un seul instant. ''

'' - Pas un seul instant, hummm ? Pas même si je dois utiliser les toilettes ? '' A-t-elle plaisanté. Je sais que l'expression de mon visage était devenue sérieuse pendant que j'attendais qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire.

'' - Je vois... je suppose que je ne vais pas avoir _ce genre_ de moments humains beaucoup plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? '' A-t-elle dit doucement. Ses nerfs commençaient à se manifester. Le nombre de choses qui était sur le point de changer dans sa vie commençait assurément à lui traverser l'esprit.

'' - Non. Est-ce que cela te dérange ? '' Ai-je demandé en hésitant, me demandant si ses réflexions sur certaines des choses qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire allaient jeter un doute sur sa décision. Je savais évidemment que ne plus aller aux toilettes n'était pas quelque chose qui allait lui manquer, à qui cela manquerait ? Mais je pensais à des choses comme manger, boire, dormir, voir des amis ou la famille, le genre de chose qui pourrait lui faire regretter son choix.

'' - Pas vraiment. Cela va seulement me prendre un peu de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée que je n'aurais plus besoin de faire ces choses. '' Elle m'a caressé la joue alors qu'elle se plongeait dans une autre pensée. J'ai lancé mon don pour sentir ses émotions, elle était pleine de curiosité et... d'excitation, ce qui m'a extrêmement calmé les nerfs. '' - Mais, en réalité, je suppose que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui va me manquer avec ce qui se passe actuellement. '' A-t-elle marmonné, plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

'' - Bella, si tu veux attendre, je suis certain que nous pouvons parler à Aro et essayer de voir s'il te permettrait de t'habituer à l'idée et d'avoir toutes les réponses à tes questions avant la transformation. ''

'' - NON ! '' A-t-elle aboyé avant de rougir. '' - Je veux dire, non. Je n'ai aucun doute, s'il te plaît, crois-moi. Je ne veux rien de plus que voir cela arriver, voir notre avenir commencer sur-le-champ. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme cela que je voyais cela se passer, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Je vais être avec toi pour l'éternité. Je n'ai pas besoin de fleurs ou de bougies. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que la transformation soit comme les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. C'est seulement que... hé bien... maintenant que c'est là... il y a tellement de choses qui sont toutes survenues subitement. '' Elle s'est assise et je savais que les rouages tournaient à présent férocement dans sa tête, la nervosité a commencé à envahir ses émotions.

'' - Comme quoi ? '' Ai-je demandé alors qu'elle continuait à garder le silence. '' - Dis-le-moi, laisse-moi t'aider à atténuer la nervosité que tu ressens.

'' - Hé bien, que vais-je faire avec mon appartement ? Et qu'en est-il de mes affaires ? Pourrais-je aller les chercher ? Que va-t-il se passer au sujet de l'université et de mon travail ? Je ne peux pas tout simplement disparaître puisqu'à présent nous allons devoir rester ici pendant assez longtemps. Les gens vont se poser des questions. Mon Dieu, Jasper. La dernière fois que Steven t'a vu, tu étais furieux. Et s'il croit que tu m'as fait quelque chose et que c'est pourquoi j'ai disparu ? Qu'allons-nous faire si... '' Elle a continué à laisser échapper ses pensées comme elles lui venaient et elle s'est mise sur les genoux alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi.

'' - Nous devons faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, Jasper. Qu'allons-nous faire s'il dit à la police qu'il pense que tu m'as enlevée ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? '' Sa vive et créative imagination commençait à prendre le dessus.

Assis de manière à nous faire face, j'ai pris ses joues douces et chaudes entre mes mains pour gagner sa totale attention. '' - Bella, chérie, s'il te plaît, détends-toi. Tu peux remédier à toutes ses situations en travaillant simplement pour arranger les choses. Appelle ton patron, dis-lui que tu as décidé de faire un long voyage à travers l'Europe avec ton petit ami. Que tu es désolée de lui donner un aussi court préavis avant de quitter ton emploi ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton appartement ou pour ton contrat de location pour l'instant. ''

'' - Je vais contacter le cabinet d'avocats que Carlisle et le reste de la famille a utilisé pendant des années et leur demander de prendre toutes les dispositions pour qu'il paye le bail de location pour l'année. Nous pouvons faire stocker toutes tes affaires dans un garde-meubles et les récupérer plus tard. Nous pouvons même avoir l'argent de tes assurances encaissées si tu y as accès. Même si j'ai plus qu'assez d'argent et d'actifs pour nous durer pendant des décennies, je comprends tout à fait que tu pourrais avoir envie d'avoir le sentiment d'être indépendante financièrement. '' J'avais jeté la dernière phrase pour son bénéfice car cela allait très probablement être la prochaine chose qui allait lui venir à l'esprit.

Bella a visiblement commencé à se détendre car elle avait à l'évidence confiance en mon jugement et qu'elle acceptait les arrangements que je voulais faire en son nom.

'' - À présent, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu voudrais peut-être parler ou lui faire savoir que tu seras injoignable pendant quelque temps ? Tu as évoqué Angela à quelques reprises. Est-ce qu'elle s'attend à te voir à la maison à Noël ? Et Logan, crois-tu que tu dois l'appeler pour lui dire que tu quitte l'Université pour qu'il ne soit pas soupçonneux ? ''

'' - Noël. '' A murmuré doucement Bella et les larmes ont de nouveau recommencé à jaillir. '' - J'aurais été passer Noël avec Jacob et Billy. ''

'' - Cela va aller. '' Tirant Bella sur mes genoux, j'ai commencé à lui frotter doucement le dos, la calmant avec le mouvement plutôt que de lui en fabriquer un. '' - Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point cela doit être dur pour toi, Bella et, alors que je peux ressentir ce que tu traverses, cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai perdu ma famille humaine qu'il est difficile de me souvenir de l'angoisse que j'ai ressenti de lâcher mes proches. Ce sera ton premier Noël après la transformation et nous devrons le passer dans la solitude. Cependant je te connais, je connais ta volonté et ta détermination. Je peux presque garantir que l'année prochaine, tu seras suffisamment forte pour que nous puissions passer Noël n'importe où en Italie à ta fantaisie. Qui sait, nous pourrons peut-être même convaincre Aro de nous laisser faire un voyage. ''

'' - Est-ce que je serais tellement hors de contrôle que je ne serais même pas en mesure de leur envoyer des e-mails ? Est-ce que je serais capable de me concentrer sur des choses simples comme cela ou est-ce que la soif de sang va gouverner toutes mes pensées ? ''

'' - Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas du tout comme cela. Tu seras en mesure de communiquer aussi facilement que tu le fais actuellement. Je pense simplement qu'avant de le faire, tu voudrais peut-être parler avec certains de tes amis... au cas où... '' Je me suis arrêté avant de laisser l'inconcevable traverser mes lèvres. '' - Simplement pour que tu puisses leur expliquer que tu seras absente pendant un certain temps. Tu dois penser à t'éloigner des gens que tu connais et que tu ne seras jamais en mesure de revoir à nouveau. Cela n'aura pas d'importance à quel point tu seras en contrôle, il y a des personnes que tu vas devoir couper de ta vie. Ne pas oublier qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'auras jamais d'âge. ''

'' - Très bien. Je vais le faire maintenant alors. '' A-t-elle accepté à contrecœur.

'' - Parfait. '' J'ai pressé mes lèvres sur son front chaud et je l'ai enlevée de mes genoux. '' - Je vais te donner un peu d'intimité pendant que tu fais tes appels, qui plus est, j'ai besoin de me nettoyer. ''

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de partir, Jasper. Je ne vais rien dire pendant ces appels que je ne voudrais pas que tu entendes. En outre, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas en mesure de m'entendre de toute façon. '' A-t-elle souri.

Faisant courir mon doigt le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, je lui ai souri, ma bien-aimée ne voulait pas me cacher quoi que ce soit. '' - Bella, alors que je serais en mesure d'entendre ce que tu vas dire, il y a une différence entre écouter volontairement tes appels et les entendre par inadvertance. Je veux que tu aies ton intimité. ''

Elle est sortie du lit et a passé ses bras autour de ma taille, me tirant contre elle dans une étreinte serrée. '' - Je t'aime, Jasper. Tu penses toujours à trouver un moyen pour me mettre à l'aise et me rendre heureuse. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi. À présent, bouge-toi le cul et commence à faire ces appels. '' Je lui ai claqué les fesses avec espièglerie, la faisant haleter de surprise à mes gamineries.

'' - Oui, monsieur ! '' Elle s'est moquée de moi en me faisant un salut et a ramassé mon téléphone qu'elle avait précédemment posé sur le lit.

L'embrassant une nouvelle fois, je me suis tourné vers la salle de bain afin de la laisser à ses appels. J'étais toujours réticent à la quitter, même pour un moment. Je venais de lui jurer de ne jamais la quitter même pour une seconde, mais aller à la chasse imposait un nettoyage bien nécessaire. Je suis entré dans la salle de bain et j'ai repensé à une conversation que j'avais eue avec Bella avant que toute cette folie ne se soit produite, une conversation que je n'avais jamais terminée.

Au fond de mon cœur, je savais qu'avant de modifier Bella je devais être complètement franc avec elle et sortir tout à l'air libre, parce que je ne pouvais pas permettre que les informations dont je l'aurais protégée ne viennent éventuellement nuire à notre avenir ensemble. Que se passerait-il si cela détruisait sa confiance en moi ? Que faire si elle voulait me quitter à cause de cela ? Voir sa réaction à la trahison de Jacob n'a fait qu'amplifier la nécessité pour moi d'être complètement franc.

J'ai secoué la tête et je me suis regardé dans le miroir pour voir l'image de l'homme qu'il me renvoyait. Bella _m'aimait_. Elle me l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises, elle me l'avait _montré_ à plusieurs reprises, je ne doutais pas de ses émotions, j'avais senti à quel point elles étaient sincères, toutefois, cela ne me donnait aucune idée sur la façon dont elle allait réagir quand j'aurais ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

Alors que je me tenais devant le miroir pour regarder l'homme qu'il reflétait, je savais que je ne devais pas perdre une autre seconde à être éloigné de Bella. Je me suis rapidement lavé et je suis retourné dans la pièce principale. Bella était toujours au téléphone et m'a regardé en souriant alors que je m'asseyais dans un des grands fauteuils dorés.

Mes yeux ont suivi chacun de ses mouvements, regardant chacune de ses expressions pendant qu'elle parlait à la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait, j'avais bloqué les mots alors que je regardais ses lèvres bouger et ses yeux danser pendant qu'elle continuait sa conversation. Elle a levé les yeux et a remarqué que je la regardais, elle s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers moi, s'installant sur mes genoux et plaçant ses jambes sur les miennes.

Un profond sentiment de soulagement m'a immédiatement enveloppé alors qu'elle installait son corps contre le mien, se penchait contre moi et qu'elle posait sa tête sur mon épaule, sa main venant reposer sur le dessus de la mienne que j'avais placé sur ses jambes. Elle ne rayonnait que de bonheur complet.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout de devoir dire adieu à celui avec qui elle parlait, aucune hésitation quelconque avant d'embarquer pour notre nouveau voyage ensemble. Cela était juste, cela était _tellement_ juste. Elle devait être dans mes bras. Elle devait être à l'aise avec moi et seulement avec moi. Distraitement, elle a frotté ses doigts le long des miens, suivant mes veines vides lorsqu'elles étaient visibles à travers ma peau blafarde et froide. J'ai continué à la regarder pendant qu'elle parlait, sa voix n'étant qu'un magnifique murmure en l'arrière-plan.

La crainte a commencé à envahir mes pensées. Je savais qu'à l'instant où elle aurait fini ses appels, je devais lui dire la vérité. Tout allait finalement se mettre en place. J'allais la transformer. Nous allions être ensemble pour l'éternité, mais cela devait être fait. Je ne pouvais plus le remettre à plus tard. Si j'avais eu l'occasion de lui en parler plus tôt, je l'aurais fait, mais les choses s'étaient déplacées à une vitesse tellement fulgurante au cours des dernières semaines que je n'avais jamais pu.

Nous venions à peine de découvrir ce que nos sentiments étaient l'un pour l'autre pour que je me soucie encore moins des conséquences et des sentiments d'Edward, de plus, j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que j'avais abordé le sujet, Bella avait réussi à le détourner. Toutefois, nous étions à présent à un point où il n'y avait pas de retour possible, elle devait savoir la vérité.

Sans y penser, j'ai soupiré suffisamment fort pour capter son attention. Sa main s'est figée quand elle a vu mon expression qui, j'en étais certain, était devenue plutôt morose. Elle m'a souri timidement et je me suis retrouvé incapable de lui répondre. Ses yeux se sont assombris et son humeur a immédiatement changé alors qu'elle mettait rapidement fin à son appel.

'' - Tu m'as manqué pendant que tu étais là-dedans. '' A-t-elle souri en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la salle de bain. Se penchant en avant, elle a commencé à placer de légers baisers partout sur mon visage, sans doute pour tenter de modifier mon visible changement d'humeur.

J'ai tenu l'ange dans mes bras alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi et enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille afin qu'elle puisse à présent me faire directement face. Avançant un peu pour qu'elle installe ses jambes derrière moi, elle s'est ensuite penchée un peu en arrière pour me regarder face à face. Ses yeux brûlants me fixaient, attendant que je dise quelque chose pour expliquer mon changement d'humeur, jusqu'à ce que je me sente mis à nu et, n'y tenant plus, j'ai baissé les yeux, évitant les siens. Baissant la tête, j'ai posé mon front contre son menton. Son pouls a immédiatement commencé à accélérer alors qu'elle commençait à devenir anxieuse.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' A-t-elle chuchoté. '' - Tu peux me le dire. Tu peux me dire n'importe quoi. ''

Comment allais-je faire cela ? Quels mots allais-je devoir utiliser pour adoucir cette conversation ? Mon esprit a parcouru tous les scénarios qui surgissaient à gauche, à droite et au milieu, mais je les ai tous écartés l'un après l'autre. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Il était rare que je sois à court de mots. Chaque conversation que j'avais eue avait toujours été soigneusement réfléchi. Chaque mot que je disais était destiné à être dit. Il arrivait très rarement que je souhaite que quelque chose que j'avais dit n'ait jamais franchi mes lèvres.

'' - Bella... Je dois te dire quelque chose... Je... Je ne sais tout simplement pas comment le dire. ''

'' - Ne le dis pas. S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas. Quoi que cela puisse être, ce n'est pas important. '' Ses yeux étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes alors qu'elle me suppliait, la panique sortant en hurlant par tous les pores de sa peau.

'' - Je dois... Je ne peux pas continuer comme cela beaucoup plus longtemps... '' Une espèce d'étrange nausée m'a submergé. J'ai baissé les yeux vers le sol, incapable de regarder dans ses yeux plus longtemps. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour continuer, mais elle m'a interrompu.

'' - Non, non, non. '' Elle m'a repoussé, reculant lentement alors que ses yeux scannaient chaque centimètre de mon visage. L'adrénaline s'est ruée en elle alors qu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite. '' - Je sais ce que veut dire ce visage. Je l'ai déjà vue. Il brûle encore dans ma mémoire. Ce n'était pas ton visage, mais celui d'Edward juste avant qu'il ne me quitte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'y a-t-il de si horrible ? '' A-t-elle haleté alors que ses mains osaient sur son visage. '' - As-tu changé d'avis ? Tu ne veux pas faire cela ? Tu ne fais... '' Sa voix a baissé pour devenir un déchirant murmure. '' - Oh, mon Dieu, Jasper... tu... ne veux pas de moi ? ''

J'ai tendu la main, je l'ai de nouveau tirée sur mes genoux avant qu'elle ne se soit trop éloignée. Ses émotions étaient à présent hors de contrôle et je l'ai tenue comme si ma vie en dépendait. '' - Seigneur, non, ce n'est pas cela. Je ne pourrais jamais ne pas _vouloir_ de toi. S'il te plaît, n'en doute jamais, jamais. Je vais t'aimer pour le restant de mes jours. '' J'avais parfaitement compris pourquoi elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion.

Elle était comme une jeune mariée ayant été abandonnée devant l'autel. Profondément blessée. Ensuite, un tout nouveau doute lui venait à l'esprit, la renvoyant à ce même endroit, à cette même situation et peu importait à quel point elle avait confiance en mon amour, le doute ouvrait de nouveau les blessures qui lui étaient restées, l'entraînant au bord de ce trou noir dans lequel elle était tombée. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de la saisir, la tenir et ne pas la laisser tomber. Mais à cette seconde, je lui faisais défaut. '' - Seigneur, Bella, c'est vraiment difficile et je fais un boulot de merde pour sortir ce que je veux dire. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Jasper, tu me fais réellement peur. ''

'' - Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons discuter... avant que je te transforme. Il faut que tu le saches maintenant afin d'être certaine que c'est ce que tu veux, que tu veux être avec moi. ''

'' - Comment peux-tu douter de cela ? Jasper, tu es dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. '' Je pouvais sentir ramper les vagues d'émotions qui commençaient à s'installer, comme si ce que j'avais à dire n'avait pas d'importance, rien ne changerait jamais entre nous. '' - Je ne pourrais _jamais_ ne pas vouloir de toi, non plus. S'il te plaît, ne doute jamais, jamais de cela. Je vais t'aimer pour le restant de mes jours. Pour toute l'éternité. '' Elle m'a souri alors qu'elle me jetait mes propres paroles au visage. '' - À présent, que pourrait-il y avoir de si terrible pour que tu dois me le dire maintenant au lieu de plus tard, hein ? '' Ses doigts ont effleuré ma joue, envoyant une sensation d'apaisement dans tout mon corps. '' - Est-ce au sujet de la douleur ? Parce que je vais pouvoir le supporter ? Je suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air. ''

'' - C'est Edward ? '' Ai-je dit alors que je prenais une profonde respiration inutile, l'odeur de Bella apaisant mes nerfs. Cependant, à l'instant où j'ai dit son nom, j'ai senti Bella se raidir, un sentiment d'appréhension se glissait en elle.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il à son sujet ? '' A-t-elle dit en serrant les dents.

'' - J'ai besoin d'être parfaitement honnête avec toi et te dire que tu as complètement tort au sujet des sentiments qu'il a pour toi, je n'ai pas été très honnête en te laissant penser cela. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ''

 _Et c'est parti._ Je m'attendais au pire alors que je lui disais la phrase suivante. '' - Il t'aime encore, Bella, et il le fera toujours. ''


	50. Chapitre 50

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante**

 **POV Jasper**

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '' A-t-elle demandé en s'accrochant à mon bras de peur que je pourrais essayer de m'éloigner d'elle. '' - Est-ce une espèce de façon malsaine de tenter de me repousser ? '' La perplexité l'a traversée pendant qu'elle me regardait, ses yeux me suppliant de m'expliquer.

'' - Non, jamais. S'il te plaît, crois-moi, je ne suis pas en train de te repousser. Je veux seulement que tu entres dans cette vie les yeux grands ouverts, sans qu'absolument rien n'ait été passé sous silence et qui pourrait revenir nous hanter plus tard. Pas de secrets. Tu as besoin d'apprendre cela. J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais tu as continué à refuser de m'écouter et il faut que cela sorte. Je ne peux pas aller jusqu'au bout de ce qui doit être fait ce soir sans que tu saches tout. Je veux avoir la conscience tranquille, sachant que tu as finalement voulu être avec moi alors que tu savais tout et que tu n'avais toujours aucun doute. Edward n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit dans la forêt qui te fait croire qu'il ne t'aimait plus, mais il a menti. ''

L'atroce douleur qui s'est écrasée sur elle en la traversant m'a donné l'impression qu'un coup de poignard avait traversé mes intestins. Est-ce qu'elle souffrait parce qu'elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait traversé ou parce qu'elle savait à présent qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui ? Mon esprit a parcouru tous les scénarios possibles sur ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

'' - Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, Jasper, mais tu dois arrêter ces absurdités dès maintenant. Edward ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aimait pas, il me l'a dit. Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ? À quoi cela lui aurait-il servi de me faire du mal de cette manière ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ? '' À ma révélation, un sentiment de colère prenait rapidement le pas sur la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. De la colère et... du désespoir. ''

'' - Bella, la dernière chose au monde que je veux faire est de te causer de la douleur. S'il te plaît, prends cela comme ma promesse solennelle envers toi que je vais passer le reste de l'éternité à assurer ton bonheur, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir la conscience parfaitement tranquille pour être avec toi. Je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur ton amour pour moi, absolument aucun. Mais je ne peux pas te permettre de continuer à penser qu'Edward ne t'aimait pas, qu'il ne t'a _jamais_ aimée. Je sais que l'amour que tu ressens pour moi est plus profond que ce que tu n'as jamais ressenti pour Edward. Je peux le _sentir_. Mais tu as besoin de connaître la vérité, toute la vérité, ce que je peux comprendre. ''

Elle m'a regardé et a hoché la tête pour acquiescer. '' - Si tu insistes. '' A-t-elle dit avec hésitation.

'' - Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, une fois qu'un vampire tombe amoureux et s'engage avec quelqu'un, c'est un lien indissoluble sauf si les deux compagnons souhaitent qu'il soit rompu. Edward était énormément troublé après ce qui s'était passé avec James. Il se reprochait complètement de t'avoir mise en danger et il ne s'est jamais pardonné pour cela. Il a vécu avec cette culpabilité et elle a pesé lourdement sur lui. ''

'' - Non. '' m'a-t-elle interrompu en secouant sa tête. '' - Tu as tort, il a tourné la page. Il l'a fait, il m'a juré qu'il l'avait fait. '' A-t-elle chuchoté.

Prenant la main de Bella, je l'ai amenée près du lit et je me suis assis, l'attirant à moi et l'installant sur mes genoux. '' - Il a menti. ''

'' - C'est scandaleux. '' A répondu Bella de façon sarcastique.

'' - Bella... '' Je savais qu'elle était en colère, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner maintenant l'impression que je tentais de le faire passer pour un sale type. '' - Edward ne s'est jamais remis de cela. Il a discuté pendant des heures avec Carlisle au sujet de ta sécurité et à quel point il te mettait en danger s'il restait dans ta vie. Alice a essayé de lui parler pour qu'il se pardonne et ne fasse pas de bêtise. Toutefois, comme pour la plupart des choses, une fois qu'un vampire prend une décision, c'est irrévocable. Nous ne faisons pas ce genre de chose à la légère et quand nous avons pris notre décision, nous nous y tenons. ''

Elle a hoché la tête pour m'encourager silencieusement à continuer alors qu'elle caressait les veines sur le dessus de mes mains avec le bout de ses doigts.

'' - Ma terrible perte de contrôle pendant ta fête d'anniversaire a renforcé la conviction d'Edward que tu étais constamment en danger si tu restais dans sa vie alors que tu étais humaine. Il n'a jamais voulu te modifier et que tu perdes ton humanité. Je suis tellement désolé, Bella, mais je crois réellement que ce sont mes actions qui l'ont poussé à te quitter. Mon comportement l'a convaincu que tu ne serais jamais à l'abri en tant qu'humain dans un monde de vampires. Dans _son_ monde. Il ne pouvait même pas te protéger des propres membres de sa famille ! Il t'a quittée parce qu'il t'aimait et non parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Il a sacrifié son bonheur pour s'assurer que tu aurais à vivre une vie longue et normale, mais comme un être humain. ''

Je me suis arrêté un moment pour évaluer ses émotions, quand j'ai senti qu'elle allait bien, j'ai donc continué puisqu'elle restait calme même si elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme pour se retenir de parler en quelque sorte. Elle m'a regardé dans l'expectative, m'encourageant à sa façon de continuer, s'étant manifestement rendu compte que j'avais plus à dire.

'' - Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de cela. Je voulais te le dire depuis tellement longtemps, mais j'ai eu l'impression que nous nous éloignions du sujet à chaque fois que j'en ai parlé. Je vais comprendre si tu ne peux pas me pardonner pour ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais, s'il te plaît, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te cacher cela. Je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu passes par la transformation sans savoir que j'étais la cause de tout le mal que tu as vécu. C'était important pour moi parce que je veux que tu sois avec moi parce que tu en es complètement certaine et sans aucun doute possible. Il n'y a rien qui ne pourra jamais se mettre entre nous maintenant que tu sais tout. S'il te plaît, sache simplement que je t'aime, je t'aime plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé possible d'aimer quelqu'un et je vais te consacrer le reste de l'éternité à me faire pardonner. ''

La colère qui l'a traversée s'est déplacée tellement vite que j'ai à peine eu le temps de me préparer à l'impact avant qu'elle n'explose sur mes genoux. '' - Que je te pardonne ? Est-ce que tu m'as fait quelque chose ? Ne t'avise pas de prendre la responsabilité du départ d'Edward. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ses paroles à nouveau. Il m'a quittée parce qu'il m'aimait ? Conneries ! Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Si ça ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, c'est que je n'en ai jamais entendu une. S'il m'avait aimée, il serait resté avec moi, m'aurait protégée, il aurait voulu me transformer et être avec moi pour l'éternité. ''

'' - Il n'a jamais fait aucune de ses choses ! Si c'est sa version de l'amour, hé bien, je te remercie beaucoup, mais je n'en veux pas et je suis heureuse qu'il m'ait quittée ! Sacrifié son bonheur ? Oh, le pauvre bébé. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Et qu'en est-il de mon bonheur à moi ? Peut-être que s'il avait rompu avec moi comme un adulte, m'avait expliqué son point de vue sur les choses, s'il m'avait dit qu'il me quittait parce qu'il m'aimait, mais ne voulait pas me transformer ou qu'il pensait que son monde était trop dangereux pour moi, j'aurais peut-être réagi différemment. Au lieu de cela, il a déchiré mon cœur, a détruit toute la confiance en moi que j'avais et m'a laissée complètement confuse et pleine de doute sur moi-même. ''

La colère. J'ai trouvé que cette émotion était excellente pour Bella. C'était une émotion à laquelle elle ne pourrait pas s'accrocher ou maintenir pendant une longue période de temps. Je savais, d'après mes expériences antérieures avec elle, que sa colère allait brûler rapidement pendant qu'elle fulminait et qu'elle finirait par parler à un niveau raisonnable. Je ne savais tout simplement pas si nous avions suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle vienne à bout de ce qu'elle éprouvait et tout traverser avant qu'Aro et ses gardes ne viennent à la porte pour demander sa modification. La seule chose que je pouvais espérer, c'était son acceptation de la vérité... parce que la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était d'avoir un public.

Les yeux de Bella n'ont jamais quitté les miens pendant qu'elle déversait ses paroles houleuses, mais je pouvais sentir un changement dans ses émotions, je voyais sa colère se dissoudre en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de déchirant sur son doux visage. Finalement, j'ai entendu le soupir étouffé dans son souffle.

'' - Seigneur, je doutais de TOUT après qu'il m'ait quittée. Je ne pouvais plus croire en rien. J'étais tellement convaincue qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait être avec moi que lorsqu'il a rompu de la façon dont il l'a fait, il a fracassé mon existence en millier de morceaux. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être honnête ? Ce qu'il a fait a été l'acte d'un lâche. Il a pris la voie qui était la plus facile pour lui et a détruit tout mon monde. Je croyais que j'étais quelqu'un d'impossible à aimer, que personne ne m'aimerait jamais. Il m'a fait me sentir dévalorisée, m'a donné l'impression je ne valais rien pour lui ou pour quiconque, qu'il en avait assez de moi comme si je n'étais... qu'un jouet. Il... ''

Elle a brusquement cessé de parler et a juré entre ses dents alors qu'elle serrait ses poings à ses côtés. Je savais qu'elle devait également travailler à travers ses émotions et que toutes les questions qu'elle crachait n'étaient que rhétorique. Elle avait besoin de découvrir quels étaient ses sentiments et comment elle allait pouvoir progresser. L'attente pour voir sa réaction envers moi pour avoir gardé le silence pendant si longtemps était comme un poids suspendu dans ma poitrine vide. Elle arriverait tôt ou tard à ses sentiments à ce sujet, mais l'attente était angoissante. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de rester assis et de prier pour qu'elle me pardonne pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt.

'' - Et Charlie... '' Elle s'est arrêtée et a posé les mains sur son visage. '' - Tout ce que je lui ai fait subir à cause de... à cause de ce qu'Edward avait fait, des choses qu'il avait dites... je n'étais rien qu'une coquille vide quand Charlie est mort. Mon père ne m'a jamais revue heureuse à nouveau. Rien que pour cela, hé bien... rien que pour cela je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner. ''

Elle allait et venait en face de moi et je l'ai regardée pendant qu'elle faisait face aux sentiments qui la traversaient de la façon typique de Bella, c'est-à-dire en changeant à chaque seconde. Elle s'est arrêtée brusquement et s'est retournée pour me faire face. Elle a ouvert la bouche deux fois comme si elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle s'est retenue et a continué à faire les cent pas. Doucement, je me suis assis sur le lit et je lui ai permis de jouer avec ses émotions. Quand elle serait prête, elle allait me parler.

Elle a ralenti avant de finalement s'arrêter en face de moi. Plaçant ses mains sur mes genoux, elle a écarté mes jambes et s'est installée entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pressée contre moi. Elle a ensuite mis ses mains sur mon visage en inclinant légèrement ma tête afin que nos yeux soient au même niveau. '' - Écoute-moi, Jasper Whitlock et écoute-moi bien. '' A-t-elle dit en essayant d'utiliser un ton menaçant, mais cela a eu exactement l'effet inverse et je me suis battu pour ne pas laisser apparaître le sourire qui menaçait de recourber mes lèvres.

'' - Ceci est le parfait exemple qui démontre à quel point tu es un homme étonnant. Je suis convaincu que d' _autres_ auraient continué à me cacher cela, auraient décidé qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne sache pas qu'Edward m'aimait toujours ou prendre le risque que je ne veuille plus être avec eux une fois que j'aurais découvert la vérité. Mais toi non ? Non, pas toi. Le fait de m'avoir montré ta confiance en moi en me le disant me montre simplement à quel point tu m'aimes. '' Elle s'est penchée en avant et a déposé un baiser sur mon front.

'' - Je ne m'en soucie pas si Edward m'aime toujours. Il a pris sa décision et va devoir vivre avec elle. J'ai dû faire face aux conséquences de cela et il va devoir en faire autant. Je ne vais jamais rabaisser mes sentiments ou l'insulter en disant que je ne l'ai jamais aimé ou que je croyais simplement le faire, mais que ce n'était qu'un amour d'adolescence. Non, je l'aimais profondément et il m'a détruite au-delà de toute compréhension quand il m'a quittée, mais tu as raison lorsque tu dis que ce que je ressens pour toi va beaucoup plus loin que tous les sentiments que je n'ai jamais eus pour lui. ''

'' - Tu m'as appris ce qu'était le véritable amour, ce que c'était que d'aimer réellement quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est. Pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime pour moi, pour qui je suis et toutes ces folles particularités qui m'accompagnent. Tu me laisses faire mes propres erreurs, tu me laisses sentir mes émotions déchaînées, tu me permets d'être moi-même que tu sois d'accord ou pas avec moi, ce qui me démontre à quel point tu m'aimes. Tu ne me traites pas comme une enfant ou en me disant que je suis ridicule quand mes émotions échappent à tout contrôle. Tu n'as pas une seule fois essayé de changer quelque chose en moi, tu m'aimes comme je suis et pour cela, je te serais éternellement reconnaissante et à toi pour l'éternité. ''

J'ai appuyé mon front entre ses seins en remerciant silencieusement ma bonne étoile pour cette femme merveilleuse. '' - Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour te mériter ? Tu as pris mon âme, tu as réparé les parties brisées en moi et tu m'as donné une nouvelle vie, celle que je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'avoir. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vais toujours être à toi. ''

'' - Jasper... J'allais justement te dire la même chose. '' Un sourire a brusquement éclairé son magnifique visage. '' - C'est moi qui aie de la chance ici. Dans la mesure où je suis concernée, j'ai obtenu le gros lot finalement. Et si Edward, au bout d'un moment, doit revenir dans nos vies, cela n'aura pas d'importance. Est-ce que cela sera gênant ? Carrément, mais est-ce que cela aura un impact sur mes sentiments pour toi d'une quelconque façon ? Non, jamais. '' Quand elle a pressé ses lèvres sur le sommet de ma tête, alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de moi, me tirant contre son petit corps et m'enveloppant de son amour, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été embrassé par quelqu'un qui faisait trois fois ma taille.

'' - Que dirais-tu de convenir que nous sommes tous les deux extrêmement heureux de nous être trouvés l'un l'autre ? '' ai-je murmuré alors que mes lèvres suivaient la bordure de son décolleté, reconnaissant d'en avoir terminé avec la conversation que j'avais redouté pendant si longtemps.

'' - D'accord. '' A-t-elle dit en s'asseyant sur mes genoux et se déplaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit légèrement tournée vers moi pour me faire face. À cet instant, son cul s'est appuyé contre la poche de mon jean et sur l'article qui était à l'intérieur. Elle a plissé les yeux alors qu'elle me regardait. '' - Qu'est-ce donc, Jasper, y a-t-il quelque chose dans ta poche ou es-tu simplement heureux de me voir ? '' A-t-elle plaisanté.

'' - Très drôle. '' Ai-je ri alors que je la déplaçais vers l'avant, permettant à ma main d'accéder à la poche de mon pantalon, puis j'ai sorti la petite boîte de velours bleu nuit sur laquelle elle s'était assise. J'ai placé la boîte dans sa main et son rythme cardiaque est immédiatement monté en flèche, son anxiété traversant son système.

'' - Ceci est pour toi. '' ai-je murmuré alors que je fermais ma main autour de la sienne et de la boîte que j'avais posée à l'intérieur.

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec nervosité.

'' - Il te suffit de l'ouvrir et de regarder. '' l'ai-je encouragée.

Doucement, elle a ouvert la boîte comme si elle avait peur qu'elle n'explose lorsque l'objet qui y était enfermé serait pleinement révélé. Ses beaux yeux bruns se sont élargis puis se sont immédiatement remplis de larmes alors qu'elle avait le souffle coupé quand la boîte a finalement été ouverte. À l'intérieur reposait un anneau avec quatre rangs de minuscules diamants. Les rangs inférieurs et supérieurs étaient légèrement incurvés, s'enroulant autour de la totalité de l'anneau. Les deux rangs du milieu montaient et descendaient en faisant des vagues.

'' - Est-ce que... ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire tout haut à la façon dont elle s'était étouffée avec ses paroles. Je connaissais parfaitement ses sentiments envers le mariage et même à cet instant, elle ne cherchait pas à les cacher, que ce soit émotionnellement ou verbalement.

'' - Non, chérie, cela n'a rien à voir avec le mariage. '' Je l'ai déplacée de mes genoux pour la poser sur le lit. Je me suis tourné pour lui faire face et je me suis mis à genoux, ses mains se sont immédiatement envolées vers mes épaules comme si elle essayait de m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire devant sa réaction à ce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait arriver.

À l'évidence, elle pouvait s'enfuir et faire face à un vampire psychopathe qui cherchait à se venger, lutter contre un collègue pris de folie, être enlevée et voler en avion sur des milliers de kilomètres pour faire face à la royauté vampire, endurer une mort involontaire... Mais en aucun cas elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'une proposition de mariage.

'' - Bella, détends-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai vu la bague dans la vitrine d'un magasin à mon retour et j'ai dû l'acheter pour toi. C'est une bague d'éternité. ''

'' - Une bague d'éternité ? '' A-t-elle répété alors que ses nerfs se détendaient un peu.

'' - Oui. Tu vois comment les quatre rangs font le tour de l'anneau ? '' Ai-je demandé alors qu'elle hochait la tête en réponse. '' - Il n'y a pas de début ni de fin à l'anneau. J'ai pensé qu'il était parfait puisque chaque rang nous représente nous et notre éternité ensemble. Les rangs extérieurs témoignent de notre amour l'un pour l'autre, constant et ininterrompu. Les deux rangs courbés du milieu reflètent notre vie et de quelle façon, malgré les hauts et les bas, nous resterons ensemble, côte à côte, pour toute l'éternité.

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle hoqueté, alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues et sur son visage. '' - C'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais entendue de toute ma vie. Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai presque gâché cet instant. ''

'' - Tu ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose comme cela à moins de me dire que tu ne veux pas passer l'éternité avec moi. ''

'' - Ces paroles ne franchiront jamais mes lèvres. _Jamais_. Tu as capturé la totalité de mon âme, Jasper Whitlock, et je vais passer le reste de cette vie et la prochaine en veillant à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu te sentes aussi aimé et chéri que tu m'as fait me sentir. Quand Victoria m'a amenée ici, j'étais convaincue que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir et j'ai souhaité avoir pu passer plus de temps avec toi, avoir eu plus de temps pour être certaine que tu savais à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point tu m'as fait revivre et m'as fait de nouveau me sentir entière. Je ne vais jamais permettre à une journée de passer sans te dire à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi et de quelle façon les choses ne signifieront rien si je ne peux pas les partager avec toi. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas exister sans toi. ''

Elle a baissé la tête, son front touchant le mien, les larmes coulant toujours en cascade sur ses joues rougies et se répandant sur mon visage, me donnant l'impression de pleurer avec elle. Ses larmes étaient des larmes que je ne pourrais jamais verser, ses paroles reflétaient tout ce que je voulais dire.

'' - Bella, à partir de maintenant, aucune journée ne passera sans que tu connaisses mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne permettrais jamais qu'un moment passe sans que tu saches à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je ne suis moi non plus rien sans toi. Être sans toi et penser qu'il y avait une possibilité que je ne te revois peut-être jamais à nouveau m'a détruit d'une façon que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant. Je vais passer l'éternité à veiller à ce qu'aucun de nous deux ne se sente de cette façon à nouveau. Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer maintenant que nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Il n'y a pas de début ni de fin à la profondeur de nos sentiments, à la jonction de nos âmes. Je suis à toi pour l'éternité Bella, pour toujours et à jamais. ''

Je me suis penché vers elle pour que mes lèvres puissent embrasser ses larmes qui continuaient à tomber sur son visage. Elle a ouvert les yeux pour me regarder et je me suis immédiatement perdu dans la profondeur de son amour qui se reflétait dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

'' - Pour toujours et à jamais. '' A-t-elle répété.


	51. Chapitre 51

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' When Darkness Turns to Light '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante et un**

 **POV Jasper**

Il était temps. Nous étions prêts à faire le saut final, le dernier mouvement pour solidifier notre éternité ensemble. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me suis déplacé lentement afin d'être sur mes deux genoux, mes mains se déplaçant lentement de ses genoux à ses cuisses. En regardant dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns, j'ai su qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Nous nous étions déclarés notre amour l'un pour l'autre, nous savions qu'il n'y aurait jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Nous allions être ensemble pour l'éternité. Nous étions censés être. Rien n'avait été gardé sous silence. Tout ce qui devait être dit sur notre passé avait été couvert, il était temps de le laisser aller et de vivre pour notre avenir.

Notre avenir. Ensemble.

Mes mains se sont dirigées vers sa taille, mes pouces se déplaçant sans cesse en cercles lents, une habitude que je savais que j'avais, mais que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire. Elle a levé lentement ses bras pour les placer sur le dessus des miennes.

'' - Est-ce... ''

'' - Oui, il est temps. '' ai-je répondu avant qu'elle ne termine sa question. Levant légèrement la tête, mes lèvres ont effleuré les siennes et j'ai lâché le souffle que j'avais retenu. Son souffle s'est immédiatement détendu au passage de mon souffle sur sa peau comme la caresse d'un amant.

'' - Tu m'éblouis, Jasper Whitlock. '' Elle m'a souri alors que j'effleurais de nouveau ses lèvres avec les miennes.

'' - Ah, mais c'est là que tu as tort. Tu m'éblouis constamment avec chaque petite chose que tu fais. '' J'ai enlevé ses cheveux de son visage, puis j'ai fait lentement glisser mes doigts le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent ses mains délicates. Me penchant de nouveau en avant, j'ai légèrement taquiné ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle me sourit doucement, me permettant de l'allécher en lui donnant un bref petit coup avec ma langue. Elle s'est immédiatement pressée vers l'avant et a répondu avec empressement.

M'éloignant lentement de sa bouche, j'ai souri alors qu'elle faisait immédiatement la moue en réaction. J'ai passé un bras sous ses jambes tandis que l'autre se plaçait dans son dos. Sans effort, je l'ai soulevée du bord du lit pour la déplacer au milieu. Elle s'est étendue, sa riche chevelure brillante étalée en éventail autour de sa tête, entraînant une vague de son parfum enivrant de freesia à venir s'écraser sur moi. S'arrêtant un instant pour respirer profondément, son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré. Elle savait qu'elle était à quelques instants de sa mort humaine imminente.

J'ai placé un genou de chaque côté de son corps, la chevauchant efficacement alors que je défaisais le bouton de son pantalon, puis baissais lentement la fermeture Éclair. Chaque dent du mécanisme qui lâchait me semblait être aussi fort qu'un cri pour mes oreilles alors que chaque clic s'enregistrait dans ma tête. Bella a volontairement levé les hanches alors que je retirais le pantalon de ses jambes et le laissais tomber sur le sol. Il n'y avait aucune hâte ou frénésie dans nos mouvements. Je voulais émettre autant de sérénité et de douceur que je le pouvais, même si j'étais en train de mourir intérieurement. Mes nerfs étaient aussi tendus qu'ils pouvaient probablement l'être et j'ai pensé que j'allais me briser en mille morceaux à un moment donné.

J'ai continué à remplir la salle d'émotions sereines et douces, j'ai ensuite continué à effleurer les pieds nus de Bella, les massant doucement. Elle m'a souri et a gardé le silence alors que je me déplaçais doucement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses mollets pâles ont été les suivants alors que je me penchais en avant pour embrasser chacun d'eux l'un après l'autre. Une jambe s'est pliée automatiquement en réponse à mon toucher, ce qui m'a permis d'embrasser la longueur de sa cuisse jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le haut de sa jambe et que j'ai commencé à me diriger vers sa hanche.

À l'instant où mes lèvres ont touché sa hanche, elle les a levées pour me rencontrer avant de se mettre à rire alors que je la pinçais doucement, sachant à quel point elle était sensible à cet endroit particulier. Mes mains ont remonté jusqu'à sa taille et ont saisi le bord de son débardeur, le soulevant lentement et découvrant son ventre plat dans le processus. À présent que mon corps était à portée de ses mains, elle a répondu en nature, en prenant ma chemise dans ses poings et la tirant par-dessus ma tête. Je me suis levé et j'ai retiré chacun de mes bras du tissu avant de la laisser chuter sur la pile grandissante de vêtements sur le plancher. Elle s'est assise lentement pour que je puisse retirer son débardeur, la laissant en tout et pour tout qu'avec son soutien-gorge et sa culotte.

J'ai eu le souffle coupé devant la beauté devant moi, et la voir se donner si volontiers à moi, être tellement sûre de sa décision, m'a fait découvrir que j'avais des difficultés à manipuler toutes ses émotions. Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge quand j'ai réalisé, encore une fois, à quel point j'avais de la chance qu'elle m'ait choisi, qu'elle veuille passer le reste de l'éternité avec moi. S'il ne m'avait pas été complètement impossible de pleurer, je savais que je n'aurais pas été en mesure de lutter contre les larmes qui voulaient désespérément se former. Avais-je été un imbécile de croire que je n'allais pas pouvoir faire cela ? Je ne voulais rien de plus que de l'avoir à mes côtés pour le reste du temps et le fait qu'elle me faisait confiance pour ne pas échouer m'a donné toute la confiance dont j'avais besoin.

La disparition de son débardeur avait fait tomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine, cachant ses seins à ma vue. Passant les mains derrière son dos, j'ai trouvé le fermoir de son soutien-gorge que j'ai facilement dégrafé d'un mouvement rapide. Mes doigts se sont déplacés sur ses épaules et se sont emparés des bretelles, les faisant glisser lentement le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce que j'aie complètement retiré l'article de son corps. J'ai placé ses cheveux derrière ses épaules afin que rien ne puisse cacher son corps magnifique de mon regard.

Sans parler, Bella a haussé les sourcils en regardant mon pantalon que je portais encore. Je suis descendu du lit et je me suis tourné vers elle à l'instant où elle arrivait sur moi. Ses mains sont arrivées à la ceinture de mon jean qu'elle a défait tranquillement, elle a dégrafé le bouton de mon jean et a descendu la fermeture Éclair exactement de la même manière que je venais de le faire pour elle. Elle m'a regardé à travers ses longs cils, lui donnant une apparence sensuelle de séductrice, mon corps a immédiatement répondu à cela de différentes manières. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quelle point elle était sexy, ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier le fait qu'elle était la femme la plus sexy sur laquelle je n'avais jamais posé les yeux.

N'étant plus en mesure de m'en empêcher, je me suis penché en avant et j'ai doucement embrassé un de ses seins en prenant l'autre dans la paume de ma main. Je me suis poussé en avant, faisant s'allonger Bella sur le lit. Ne voulant pas que le sein enfermé dans ma main se sente négligé, je me suis dirigé vers lui pour placer plusieurs tendres baisers sur lui également. Ses mains se sont dirigées vers mes cheveux et elle m'a tiré vers sa bouche.

Nous nous sommes embrassés lentement l'un l'autre pour ce qui a semblé durer des heures, touchant et caressant chaque centimètre de peau nue que nous pouvions atteindre. Chaque baiser plus profond et plus long que le précédent jusqu'à ce que Bella a dû le rompre pour reprendre son souffle. Bien que je voulais qu'elle devienne un vampire et physiquement mon égale, plus que tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu ou souhaité dans mon existence, je ne voulais pas précipiter cet caresse, chaque baiser, bruit ou mouvement que nous faisions ensemble était comme une danse synchronisée, comme si nous avions été des amants depuis des années au lieu de simplement une très courte période de temps. Je l'ai imprimé dans ma mémoire, ne voulant jamais oublier cet instant, ne voulant pas me précipiter pour l'angoisser ou que la peur la traverse en pensant à la tâche qui se dressait devant moi.

Ses mains se sont levées et se sont posées sur mon visage pour me regarder au fond des yeux et j'ai senti une légère pointe d'appréhension.

'' - Est-ce que cela sera douloureux de... '' A-t-elle timidement commencé à demander.

'' - À long terme ? Oui, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour t'aider à traverser cela. Veux-tu me laisser faire cela ? Me laisser t'aider ? '' Ai-je demandé en posant mes mains sur les siennes, la chaleur qui s'était répandue sur mon visage était à présent en train de s'infiltrer dans mes mains. Elle a hoché la tête en réponse à mes questions alors que je croisais mes doigts avec les siens. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'avais prévu de faire pour l'aider à traverser la transformation, mais le fait qu'elle m'ait donné la permission de l'aider était suffisant pour l'instant.

Je l'ai légèrement repoussée sur le lit, savourant chaque centimètre de son corps qui touchait le mien, me réchauffant immédiatement à chaque point de contact. J'ai levé ses bras et je les ai verrouillés au-dessus de sa tête, lui faisant arquer le dos, la soulevant vers moi. Avec ma main libre, j'ai passé mes doigts le long de son bras et sur son côté avant de poser ma main sur sa hanche. Ma tête s'est baissée pour embrasser toute la longueur de sa mâchoire, mes lèvres se frayant un passage le long de sa chair, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive finalement à sa gorge.

'' - Est-ce que cela va te manquer... '' A-t-elle commencé à chuchoter.

'' - Ta chaleur ? '' ai-je demandé alors qu'elle hochait légèrement la tête en réponse. '' - Bien que j'aime ta température, je pense que tu seras agréablement surprise par la sensation du toucher de notre peau une fois que tu seras transformée. Perdre ta chaleur corporelle actuelle est facile par rapport à ce que je vais recevoir en retour. ''

Avec nervosité, elle a avalé de façon audible alors que je continuais à embrasser sa gorge et que j'effleurais légèrement son épaule avec mes lèvres, libérant ses bras avant d'en baisser un pour que je puisse continuer à descendre jusqu'à son poignet.

'' - Promets-moi que tu ne vas jamais... ''

'' - Te quitter ? Jamais. Je serai là à chaque seconde pendant que tu traverseras cela et pendant chaque seconde par la suite. Tu ne seras jamais seule à nouveau. Tant que j'existerai, je serai à tes côtés et je t'aimerai. ''

Elle m'a souri, sa main libre s'immobilisant de nouveau sur ma joue.

'' - Je veux que tu saches... je n'ai pas... ''

'' - Peur ? Ai-je terminé pour elle alors qu'elle souriait devant la façon dont nous étions à l'écoute l'un de l'autre. '' - Je sais. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime si complètement, si totalement. ''

J'ai tourné la tête vers le poignet qui était actuellement devant mon visage et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur sa peau. J'ai léché lentement la surface alors que mes lèvres couvraient sa veine puis j'ai sucé doucement pour l'amener à la surface. En utilisant ma vitesse de vampire, j'ai enfoncé mes dents dans la chair tendre et j'ai aspiré du sang dans ma bouche, injectant du venin en retour dans la veine.

Sans me permettre d'enregistrer le goût délicieux de son sang alors qu'il enrobait ma bouche et descendait dans ma gorge, je me suis déplacé jusqu'à l'intérieur de son coude et j'ai répété la morsure au niveau du creux de son bras. Me déplaçant rapidement sur son corps, j'ai répété les mêmes morsures sur son autre bras que j'avais descendu du dessus de sa tête.

'' - Oh ! '' A-t-elle haleté alors que son esprit comprenait ce qui s'était passé alors que ses yeux avaient à peine été capables de me suivre.

Progressant sur son corps, je suis arrivé à son cou, qu'elle m'a exposé en détournant la tête de mon visage. Ce geste m'a prouvé que sa confiance en moi était sans limite et sa foi inébranlable alors qu'elle s'offrait à moi. Si j'avais été debout, sa confiance en moi m'aurait fait tomber à genoux. Sa volonté de se soumettre à la torture des prochains jours pour rester à mes côtés pour l'éternité m'a fourni toutes les marques de confiance dont je ne pourrais jamais avoir besoin. C'était comme si je pouvais accomplir quelque chose, que rien ne pourrait jamais m'empêcher d'atteindre le but que je me serais fixé.

Bella aurait toujours foi en moi, elle serait toujours avec moi pour m'encourager, me soutenir et m'aimer, peu importe les obstacles qui viendraient à notre rencontre. Bien qu'étant un vampire signifiait que physiquement il n'y avait pas de limites à ce que nous pouvions faire, le soutien psychologique lui, permettrait de nous en fournir un autre qui effacerait tous les sentiments négatifs ou des obstacles et j'ai su, _j'ai simplement su_ , qu'ensemble nous allions être invincible. Appuyant mon front contre la longueur de son cou, je me suis préparé alors que je commençais à absorber la douleur qui avait déjà commencé à pulser dans ses veines avec mon venin qu'elle avait reçu avec les premières morsures.

'' - Cela ne fait pas aussi mal qu'auparavant... quand James m'a mordue. '' A-t-elle chuchoté.

'' - Non, mon amour, cela ne fait pas aussi mal. '' Ai-je répondu en serrant les mâchoires alors que la douleur prenait possession de chaque centimètre de mon corps. Avant que cela ne devienne insoutenable, je savais que je devais fournir la morsure finale.

'' - Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ton venin n'est pas le même ? '' A-t-elle murmuré alors que je manipulais son état émotionnel afin qu'elle soit complètement détendue. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, même à quelques instants avant sa mort humaine, sa curiosité restait insatiable.

'' - Chut. '' ai-je murmuré à son oreille. '' - Je vais faire de mon mieux pour prendre soin de toi, il te suffit de fermer les yeux et de dormir. '' Lui ai-je promis alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que sa respiration commençait à ralentir. '' - Je t'aime, Bella. Je vais t'aimer pour l'éternité. Quand tu vas te réveiller, je serais là à t'attendre. '' Ai-je murmuré alors que je frottais mon pouce le long de sa jugulaire pour la faire venir à la surface. Au même instant, j'ai manipulé l'état émotionnel de Bella, lui faire ressentir un épuisement total pour qu'elle tombe dans un profond sommeil.

'' - Mmmm, je t'aime, Jasper. '' A-t-elle répondu juste à l'instant ou mes dents ont percé sa peau et que l'afflux de sang remplissait ma bouche. Alors que je buvais profondément le sang de son cou, j'ai continué à la plonger dans un sommeil profond, remplaçant sa douleur avec des sentiments écrasants de somnolence. Quand sa respiration est devenue laborieuse et plus profonde, je me suis forcé à m'arrêter de boire et j'ai injecté mon venin dans son système. Une fois que j'ai fini de faire l'échange, je suis tombé sur le lit, incapable de me déplacer pendant que je continuais d'absorber la douleur venant d'elle pour l'échanger contre des sentiments de satisfaction afin qu'elle reste endormie.

À présent que les morsures fatales avaient été délivrées, j'ai inspecté chaque morsure pour m'assurer qu'elles avaient cicatrisé. C'est seulement alors que je me suis permis de prendre quelques instants pour sentir le sang de Bella circuler à travers mon système.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire comment je me sentais à cet instant précis. Bien sûr, j'avais été exposé au sang de Bella auparavant. Quand nous étions entrés dans le studio de danse à Phœnix, cela avait été la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensé, mais ma rage devant ce que James avait fait avait succédé à tous les instincts que j'avais en moi. Ensuite, cela avait été pendant sa malheureuse fête d'anniversaire, ce moment bouleversant où ma vie avait changé quand elle s'était coupée le doigt lors de l'ouverture de ses cadeaux.

Une simple goutte de son sang précieux avait atteint l'air et j'avais perdu tout contrôle. C'était à cet instant que j'avais réellement enregistré que je devais l'avoir. Ensuite Edward avait fait la catastrophique erreur de la sortir de mon chemin en la poussant, la faisant se couper gravement et son parfum a été ma perte. En repensant à la façon dont ma famille avait dû me retenir pour m'empêcher de la tuer m'avait fait me sentir tellement honteux. Cela flottait toujours au fond de mon esprit... sachant comment le contact de Bella m'affectait, est-ce que je l'aurais tuée alors ? C'était tellement ironique qu'aujourd'hui, ce soit moi qui soit couché ici, à côté de Bella et que ce même sang, que j'avais convoité si intensément à cet instant particulier de notre passé, se répandait actuelle à travers tout mon système et que je ne me sentais pas le moins du monde hors de contrôle.

Ce que je ressentais c'était de la pure puissance, le pouvoir de savoir que cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle allait passer au travers de tout cela. Le pire était passé, j'avais arrêté de boire son sang et je ne l'avais pas tuée. À présent, je devais simplement attendre la fin de la transformation. Je me sentais euphorique. Son sang courait à travers mon système comme s'il était en feu. Fermant les yeux, un kaléidoscope de couleurs a éclaté derrière mes paupières comme si je regardais mes propres feux d'artifices personnel. Chaque centimètre de mon corps me donnait l'impression d'être comme le jour du quatre juillet.

Je n'avais jamais eu une telle réaction au sang de quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais plus compter le nombre d'humains que j'avais transformés pendant la guerre et jamais le sang de quiconque ne m'avait fait me sentir de cette façon. Je planais, il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de l'expliquer, un afflux d'émotions m'a traversé alors que la chaleur me faisait me sentir humain à nouveau.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Edward et à quel point il avait été un imbécile de ne pas vouloir la transformer, de ne pas vouloir passer le reste de l'éternité avec quelqu'un d'aussi précieux qu'elle. Son amour et sa dévotion étaient un cadeau, un trésor qui devait être chéri et adoré et il l'avait jeté. Il était un abruti complet. Alors que le sang de Bella ne ressemblait en rien à quelque chose que j'avais rencontré auparavant, il n'avait pas chanté pour moi de la façon dont il l'avait fait pour Edward. À présent, sachant quel goût il avait, d'avoir son essence complètement à l'intérieur de mon corps, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu ressentir Edward. Cependant, ces pensées sur Edward ont été éphémères parce que cela n'avait plus d'importance, cela n'avait jamais été censé être lui et ce ne serait jamais lui.

Avant de me perdre complètement à la sensation incroyablement du sang de Bella qui traversait mon corps, je me suis de nouveau concentré sur sa douleur et je l'ai tirée en moi-même. Son sang m'a aidé à soulager la torture et atténuer le supplice atroce que j'étais en train de vivre. Avec chaque once de volonté que j'avais en moi, j'ai déplacé mon corps endolori pour m'étendre derrière Bella la tirant contre moi afin que nous puissions nous toucher à chaque point possible, m'installant en chien de fusil pour que je puisse m'enrouler autour de son corps et la tenir près de moi.

Le contact permanent était un rappel pour ne pas lâcher le contrôle de nos émotions, de continuer à prendre sa douleur et la remplacer pour qu'elle soit aussi confortable que je pouvais le faire pour elle pendant l'horrible processus. La chaleur de son sang courant à travers mon système était un rappel constant qu'elle avait mon venin froid et mortel qui se répandait à travers le sien et me donnait toute la motivation dont j'avais besoin pour rester concentré et veiller à ce qu'elle traverse la transformation avec le moins de douleur possible.

Elle ne savait pas que j'allais faire cela et si elle l'avait su elle ne me l'aurait jamais permis. J'étais certain que cela allait barder une fois qu'elle serait réveillée, mais en attendant, j'étais allongé ici, souffrant pour elle et comptant chaque seconde jusqu'à ce que la transformation arrive à son terme. Je serais heureux d'accepter n'importe quelle punition qu'elle allait me donner parce que cela signifierait qu'elle aurait traversé la transformation, que je l'avais empêchée de la ressentir et qu'elle était désormais avec moi pour l'éternité et un vampire. Hum, peut-être que la punition pourrait être coquine à présent que nous n'aurions plus de frontières. _Concentre-toi, Jasper, concentre-toi !_

J'allais passer le restant de mes jours sans jamais avoir à me soucier de lui faire mal, ne plus jamais avoir besoin de me battre contre mon envie de faire exactement ce que je venais de faire, c'est-à-dire mordre dans sa gorge succulente et sentir son sang chaud traverser mon corps tout entier. La douleur mise à part, je n'oublierais jamais la sensation et le goût du sang de Bella et, alors que c'était la chose la plus incroyable qui n'avait jamais touché mes papilles, ce n'était rien en comparaison du cadeau qui m'attendait à la fin de ces trois jours de torture. Bella se réveillerait et nous commencerions notre éternité ensemble.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi que ce n'était pas comme je l'avais espéré, que nous étions coincés ici pour plus d'une décennie pour servir les Volturi. Nous serions ensemble et rien ni personne d'autre ne comptait parce que finalement, nous avions trouvé l'autre et nous avions complètement guéri l'un et l'autre. Pendant un bref instant, la panique s'est glissée dans mes pensées. Et si elle ne m'aimait pas autant maintenant qu'elle avait été transformée ? J'ai immédiatement sorti cette pensée de ma tête. C'était ridicule de ma part d'avoir le moindre doute quand il s'agissait de Bella. Elle avait accepté d'être transformée _pour moi,_ elle allait rester en Italie pendant que j'allais faire mon service, _pour moi_ , nous allions partir d'ici et passer le reste de notre temps ensemble. Elle était à présent détentrice du savoir qu'Edward l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours, mais pourtant à m'avait choisi. _Moi._

Nous nous étions mis à nu l'un envers l'autre de toutes les manières possibles et nous étions déclarés notre amour l'un à l'autre. Si, quand je lui avais donné la bague d'éternité, cela n'avait pas été une proposition de mariage, les paroles que nous avions échangées l'un et l'autre étaient aussi valables que des vœux et c'était suffisant pour moi. Cela ne me dérangerait pas de ne jamais me marier. Un morceau de papier ne ferait pas de nous des époux, les paroles que nous avions échangées l'un et l'autre détenaient toute la solidité que j'avais eu besoin d'entendre et étaient synonyme de ce qu'un mariage représentait. Nos âmes s'étaient liées ensemble et ne faisaient plus qu'une. Chacun avait guéri l'âme de l'autre si intensément et si soigneusement qu'il était difficile de déterminer l'endroit où les blessures se trouvaient auparavant. Aucun papier ne pourrait jamais prendre en compte la profondeur des sentiments que nous ressentions pour l'autre ou nous lierait plus fortement que ne le ferait nos actions. Douter et essayer d'anticiper n'avait pas sa place ici, ni maintenant ni jamais.

Le temps a ralenti pour se mettre à ramper alors que chaque frisson qui ravageait son corps pendant que mon venin la tuait lentement me faisait lui envoyer des émotions apaisantes alors que je prenais sa douleur en moi. Ma mâchoire était serrée aussi fort que je parvenais à le faire, chaque salve de sa douleur me faisant grincer des dents dans le but de manipuler la souffrance sans que cela la blesse. Quand sa transformation serait terminée, il ne resterait plus rien de mes dents à part des chicots en raison de la friction qu'elles subissaient.

La tirant encore plus près, j'ai enroulé un bras sous sa tête tandis que l'autre serpentait autour de sa taille, la tirant vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que même l'air ne puisse pas réussir à passer entre nous. Ma main s'est étalée sur son ventre chaud et elle a répondu en se recroquevillant en une boule serrée tout en s'accrochant à moi. Sachant qu'elle était quelque peu à l'aise a fait que la douleur que je ressentais a presque disparu. Je supporterais tout et n'importe quoi pour elle. Ces trois prochains jours n'étaient rien, pas même un mauvais moment à passer au regard de la quantité de temps que nous avions à présent à passer ensemble.

Une brusque inspiration de Bella et sa main saisissant plus fermement la mienne m'ont fait savoir que si elle éprouvait un certain malaise, c'était loin d'être ce qu'elle aurait dû être en train de traverser si je n'avais pas été en mesure d'absorber la plus grande partie à sa place. J'ai facilement substitué sa douleur par des sentiments plus agréables. Jamais je n'avais été plus reconnaissant pour mon pouvoir qu'à cet instant précis.

Ses longs cheveux soyeux étaient emmêlés autour de mes bras, contre ma poitrine et sur mon cou. Je me suis penché en avant, fermant les yeux et j'ai inspiré profondément. Je me suis permis de me perdre dans son parfum qui devenait encore plus puissant alors que mon venin avait rapidement commencé à modifier l'équilibre chimique en elle. Il n'y avait rien dans ce monde que je n'aimais plus que le parfum de Bella. Fermant mes sens à tout ce qui n'était pas la femme que je serrais dans mes bras, je suis resté enfoui dans ses cheveux en fournissant constamment à Bella du confort tandis que je restais absolument immobile, lui enlevant sa souffrance et la prenant en moi.

Alors que le temps passait lentement, chaque heure s'étirait en longueur alors que la nuit laissait la place à la journée, puis de nouveau à la nuit à plusieurs reprises, sa douleur a finalement commencé à se dissiper. Nous n'avions pas été dérangés par aucun des Volturi et je n'avais aucun doute qu'ils savaient parfaitement que la transformation paisible et sans histoire de Bella avait un peu quelque chose à voir avec mes pouvoirs. J'avais passé chaque instant à penser à la façon dont j'allais chérir chaque seconde avec elle. De quelle façon j'allais l'emmener partout où son cœur le souhaiterait et elle ne manquerait jamais de rien.

Bien sûr, elle allait se battre contre moi pour la majeure partie de cela puisqu'elle n'allait jamais accepter que je sois l'unique bailleur de fonds dans notre relation, mais je me ferais un plaisir de lui apprendre l'art de la négociation afin que nous puissions travailler sur une espèce de compromis. La pensée de quelques-unes des offres que j'allais pouvoir être capable de négocier avec Bella en échange de sa permission de la traiter comme je le voulais a fait naître un sourire sur mon visage, mes lèvres se relevant malgré la quantité minime de douleur qui me traversait toujours.

Le moment de son réveil approchait et nous étions restés allongés dans la même position pendant l'intégralité de la transformation, j'avais réussi à l'empêcher d'en ressentir la majeure partie. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais un vampire, je me sentais vraiment épuisé. Chaque partie de mon corps était douloureuse et malmenée, mais cela en avait valu la peine. J'aurais accepté une douleur mille fois plus atroce que ce que je venais de vivre si cela signifiait que j'obtiendrais Bella à la fin de tout cela.

Je pouvais sentir les changements dans son corps alors que le venin achevait sa prise de contrôle inhumaine sur son système. Le moment approchait où je n'aurais plus besoin d'être prudent avec elle. Je pourrais l'aimer avec abandon, lui faire l'amour sans me soucier un instant de la blesser ou de lui avoir causé de la douleur. Seigneur, rien que d'y penser ma région inférieure s'est levée et a commencé à pousser pour voir si elle avait fini de se transformer et si elle était prête à se réveiller.

Bella était une personne sensuelle et sexuelle quand elle était humaine, une caractéristique dont je savais qu'elle avait été surprise de découvrir et j'avais été plus que ravi d'être l'unique explorateur de ce territoire inexploré. Comme un vampire, elle serait sans aucun doute tout aussi insatiable et plus que probablement, plus aventureuse puisque nous n'aurions plus de limites physiques pour nous brider. L'anticipation de ces nouvelles découvertes a commencé à supprimer le reste de douleur que je subissais et la joie de vivre a commencé à traverser mon corps.

Ses paupières se sont mises à papilloter et l'attente est presque devenue insupportable pendant que j'attendais qu'elle revienne complètement à la conscience. Le calme qui s'est répandu dans la pièce alors que la douleur disparaissait complètement de nous deux a été comme un lever de soleil apparaissant à l'horizon. C'était calme, magnifique et serein. Bien que cela n'était pas nécessaire, j'ai aspiré une bouffée d'air en la tenant pendant que j'attendais qu'elle se réveille complètement pour la première fois en tant que vampire.

Elle a commencé par étirer son nouveau corps avec tous les changements que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'enregistrer alors que mes yeux étaient rivés sur son visage, attendant qu'elle se retourne pour me regarder pour la première fois. Ses yeux sont restés fermés alors que sa main trouvait la mienne qui était restée posée sur son ventre comme elle l'avait été pendant les trois derniers jours. Elle a noué ses doigts avec les miens et elle l'a serrée presque douloureusement. Quelque chose que je ne m'étais pas souvenu en traversant la douleur... elle serait plus forte que moi pendant au moins un an. Le changement de température de son corps ne m'a pas non plus échappé, mais mon attention est restée axée sur son visage. Je voulais qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle croise mon regard. Alors, et alors seulement, je serais en mesure de me détendre.

Comme si elle avait senti ce que je voulais, elle s'est lentement retournée dans mes bras, sa main libre avançant à tâtons jusqu'à mon visage où elle s'est posée en coupe sur ma joue avant d'ouvrir finalement les yeux. Son regard rouge a rencontré progressivement le mien et elle m'a souri, faisant fondre toute mon anxiété alors que la chaleur de son regard se répandait à travers tout mon corps.

'' - Jasper... mon amour. '' A-t-elle murmuré en se levant pour placer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

'' - Mon amour. '' lui ai-je répondu alors que je l'embrassais en retour. La sensation de notre premier baiser a créé une explosion d'émotions à travers moi. Ce n'était plus nécessaire d'être prudent. Je n'allais pas la briser et, comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle s'est pressée contre moi et m'a repoussé, roulant sur moi et m'embrassant avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais senti venant d'elle.

Elle a rompu le baiser et elle s'est un peu relevée, ses mains encadrant les deux côtés de mon visage alors qu'elle continuait à me regarder dans les yeux. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire. Je savais rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux que plus jamais les ténèbres ne feraient partie de nos vies. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait rien d'autre qu'une lumière pure et glorieuse dans nos âmes guéries et notre profond amour à offrir à l'autre pour toute l'éternité.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Il reste un outtake.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	52. Chapitre 52

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Janna Banana, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Just Another Day '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante-deux**

 **Outtake : Juste un autre jour.**

 **Un an plus tard. Une journée dans la vie de Jasper et Bella alors que Jasper se prépare pour sa première journée avec la Garde Volturi.**

 **POV Bella**

'' - Il est temps, la belle au bois dormant. '' a murmuré Jasper à mon oreille, son souffle envoyant des frissons qui se sont propagés le long de mon cou, sur le devant de ma poitrine et, hé bien, directement à mes mamelons qui se sont redressés, voulant lui dire bonjour en retour.

'' - Mmmmm. '' A été la meilleure réponse dont j'ai été capable alors que j'étirais mon corps tout entier jusqu'à ce que j'aie eu l'impression que mes os allaient quitter leur place.

Un petit rire m'a fait ouvrir un œil qui a rencontré le magnifique regard de l'homme le plus étonnant qui n'est jamais marché sur terre. _Non, je n'ai aucun parti pris, là._ J'ai ouvert l'autre œil pour évaluer quel était le moment de la journée. Le soleil entrait à flot à travers la fenêtre, de fines particules de poussière dansaient le long de son rayon, glissant vers le sol, vers le pied du lit où le faisceau de lumière prenait fin.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? '' Lui ai-je demandé alors que je levais les yeux, mon regard dévorant son visage comme si cela faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu.

'' - Tu fais exactement la même chose chaque matin. Pourquoi donc ? '' A-t-il demandé alors que je continuais de m'étirer.

Jasper avait utilisé son talent incroyable sur moi tous les soirs depuis le jour où je m'étais réveillée. Avec son aide, je pouvais me glisser dans un état presque comateux, ce qui, comme le disait Jasper, donnait l'impression que je dormais profondément. C'était devenu un rituel pour nous, quelque chose que je chérissais. Nous terminions notre journée en rampant dans le lit, nous enveloppant l'un contre l'autre et il me détendait à un point tel que j'avais l'impression de flotter. Depuis que le sommeil n'était plus à ma portée, c'était le meilleur substitut. Je savais que c'était stupide de m'accrocher à un trait humain qui ne m'était plus nécessaire, mais cela m'aidait à me sentir normale, m'aidait à me sentir moi-même et du souvenir de l'époque avant la transformation.

'' - Hé bien, tu vois... quand je m'allonge comme cela... '' J'ai levé mes bras au-dessus de ma tête à nouveau, les étirant aussi loin que je le pouvais, me faisant arquer le dos et frotter mes seins contre la poitrine de Jasper. Et comme tous les autres matins, il a levé la main pour en envelopper un, taquinant gentiment le mamelon entre le pouce et l'index.

'' - Oui... ? '' A demandé Jasper, me poussant à continuer.

'' - Hé bien, tu fais cela. '' J'ai souri alors qu'il prenait pleinement ma poitrine entre ses mains et se penchait pour lui accorder l'attention requise avec sa langue extrêmement talentueuse.

'' - Es-tu en train de dire que je deviens prévisible au lit ? '' Il a fait semblant d'avoir l'air indigné alors qu'il me poussait pour me mettre sur le dos et déplacer ses lèvres brûlantes sur mon autre sein.

'' - Pas du tout. Toutefois, peux-tu vraiment me blâmer si j'exploite certaines actions en sachant quel en sera le résultat ? ''

'' - Je ne suis pas certain de savoir comment je me sens en sachant que d'une certaine manière, tu me manipules. '' M'a-t-il taquinée alors qu'il se relevait pour grignoter mon cou, me faisant oublier momentanément de quoi exactement nous parlions.

'' - Je ne dirais pas que je suis une manipulatrice, plutôt une technicienne des résultats. '' J'ai passé mes doigts dans ses épais cheveux blonds, tirant sa tête pour qu'il rencontre la mienne.

'' - Hé bien, je ne vais pas te contredire sur ce point alors que j'aime ce résultat. '' Il m'a souri et il a effleuré mes lèvres avec les siennes.

'' - Très bien, parlons moins et agissons plus. '' Ai-je dit en arquant le dos, sa respiration se mettant à siffler alors que j'écartais les jambes, le tenant tendrement et profondément entre mes cuisses.

En réalité, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour nous mettre tous les deux, Jasper et moi, dans l'ambiance. Depuis ma transformation, notre appétit sexuel n'avait cessé d'augmenter. En fait, cela devenait même un peu ridicule. Si j'avais pensé que les relations sexuelles avec Jasper étaient incroyable avant ma transformation, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elles étaient à présent. Les mots ne pouvaient même pas commencer à décrire ce que c'était que de faire l'amour avec Jasper comme son égale.

Sachant simplement que rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire n'allait me faire de mal l'avait désinhibé d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais imaginée. Bien que je n'allais jamais le lui avouer, d'une certaine manière, j'étais heureuse qu'il ait tellement d'expérience. Cela voulait simplement dire que j'étais à présent l'heureuse bénéficiaire des actions de quelqu'un qui connaissait toutes les façons possibles de satisfaire une femme et j'avais la chance d'être cette femme. _Et putain, j'avais une sacrée chance._ Jasper pouvait m'aimer de manière que je n'aurais jamais imaginé être même possible et j'étais certaine que quelques-unes devaient être illégales dans certains États si nous revenions aux États-Unis.

Mon manque d'expérience et parfois ma maladresse ne semblait pas le déranger. Il était plus que prêt à tout m'apprendre et j'étais une étudiante très sérieuse. Comme pour tout le reste, il m'arrivait parfois d'être un peu maladroite en essayant de nouvelles choses, mais Jasper avait une façon à lui de me faire me sentir vraiment à l'aise et ce, sans utiliser son extraordinaire talent. Chaque fois que nous avons essayé quelque chose de nouveau, il était toujours agréable et détendu et, quoi qu'il arrivait, il se révélait étonnant. Même quand je posais mes inévitables questions en cours de route. Est-ce que c'est bien, là ? Est-ce que je dois me déplacer comme cela ? Est-ce que cela te fait te sentir bien ? L'ai-je bien fait ?Jasper se contentait de sourire et me laissait faire ce que je voulais jusqu'à ce que je sentais que j'étais correcte. Et puisque la pratique était la clé du succès, j'ai fait en sorte que nous pratiquions beaucoup.

Jasper était comme ça dans tous les secteurs de notre vie. Patient et détendu. Il était prêt à passer autant de temps qu'il le fallait avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me sente complètement à l'aise pour faire ce que j'apprenais, quoi que ce soit. Il ne m'a jamais poussée ou aidée jusqu'à ce que je le lui demande ou que j'atteigne le point où j'en avais par-dessus la tête. Il savait exactement quand intervenir et quand rester en arrière-plan, ne prenant jamais le contrôle ou devenant dominant. Il me permettait de trébucher et de tomber, ce qui signifiait tout pour moi, parce que peu importait ce qui arriverait, il serait là pour m'aider à me relever, ce qui me m'encourageait à ne pas avoir peur. Il a fallu quelque temps à Jasper pour en arriver à ce point. Au début, il avait envie de me rattraper avant que je tombe, mais à présent, il attendait et quand j'avais besoin de lui, il était toujours là, toujours.

Il était complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'avait été ma première impression sur lui chez les Cullen, et qui à présent me donnait l'impression d'avoir été dans une autre vie. Même quand nous avions fui devant James il s'était tenu à distance, déjà un protecteur impassible, ne laissant jamais tomber sa garde, ne montrant jamais la personne réelle à l'intérieur. Alice était la seule qui savait que l'agitation intérieure de Jasper n'avait rien à voir avec la peur de me transformer en son prochain repas. J'étais loin de me douter, ou l'un des autres membres de sa famille, qu'il était aux prises avec ses sentiments d'affection envers moi qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais ne pouvais pas nier. Et putain, j'étais réellement très heureuse qu'il ne réfutait plus ses sentiments.

Il a baissé sa bouche sur la mienne et a pillé ma bouche avec un baiser de bonjour qui a réveillé toutes les fibres de mon être. J'ai enveloppé mes jambes fermement autour de sa taille et je l'ai facilement retourné sur le dos pour que je sois à présent allongée sur lui. Il a ri doucement alors que je me mettais à cheval sur ses cuisses, mes mains effleurant légèrement ses nombreuses cicatrices qui brillaient au soleil qui traversait la fenêtre.

Ma vue de vampire voyait ses cicatrices beaucoup plus clairement qu'elle ne le faisait quand j'étais humaine. Au début, j'avais été choquée de voir combien il en avait et à quel point elles étaient indétectables à l'œil humain. Non seulement, elles lui recouvraient le torse et les bras, mais il y en avait sur son cou et il y en avait encore quelques-unes sur son visage. Sur son beau, parfait et incroyable visage. Même si cela ne gâchait en rien sa beauté, je détestais savoir qu'il y avait eu un temps où il avait été torturé comme un animal. Cela me dérangeait qu'il ait souffert inutilement et m'a fait haïr cette Maria avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais ressenti qu'envers un autre être : Victoria. Si jamais j'avais la chance de tomber sur cette Maria , j'allais m'assurer qu'elle subisse le même sort que celui de cette salope de rouquine. Mais encore une fois, une mort rapide, peu importe la quantité de douleurs ressenties, était trop bonne pour Victoria et Maria.

J'ai soufflé quand j'ai entrevu l'heure à la pendule posée sur la table de chevet. '' - Il est vraiment cette heure-là ? ''

'' - Oui. ''

'' - Jasper ! Tu sais quel jour nous sommes. Comment as-tu pu me laisser me reposer aussi longtemps ? '' l'ai-je réprimandé alors que je tentais de descendre de sur lui.

Il a saisi mes hanches pour me maintenir à ma place, une main se déplaçant et s'accrochant à ma taille tandis que l'autre glissait de mon dos à mon cou. '' - Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu le sais. Tu ne cesses jamais de me surprendre. Si je ne savais pas que c'est impossible, je jurerais que tu étais en train de dormir. '' Il m'a attirée vers lui jusqu'à ses lèvres et j'ai immédiatement été distraite, encore une fois.

'' - Hé bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire moi-même. Disons simplement que j'aime particulièrement ton petit talent. '' Nos lèvres se sont effleurées pendant que je parlais.

'' - J'espère que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'aimes ou le seul talent que tu apprécies. '' M'a-t-il taquinée, sa langue glissant hors de sa bouche pour légèrement suivre le tracer de ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai soupiré alors que sa douce saveur envahissait mes sens.

Quand j'ai finalement enregistré ses paroles à travers la brume dans laquelle ses baisers me mettaient généralement, je me suis arrêtée, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils. '' - Est-ce que tu es réellement à la pêche aux compliments pour te rassurer ? Cela ne te ressemble pas. ''

'' - Non, je ne suis pas à la pêche. '' A-t-il dit doucement sans me regarder dans les yeux.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sérieusement. '' ai-je demandé. Il a gardé les yeux baissés, j'ai donc pris les côtés de son visage en coupe dans ma main et j'ai frotté mon pouce sur le haut de sa pommette. '' - Es-tu inquiet pour aujourd'hui ? ''

'' - Non. ''

'' - Jasper, ne me laisse pas continuer à essayer de deviner ou tenter de te forcer à me le dire. Cela ne te ressemble pas et tu commences à me faire peur. ''

'' - Je vais bien. Je me fais plus de soucis pour toi aujourd'hui. ''

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi et nous l'avons accepté, nous allons y faire face, en finir au plus vite et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous en aurons terminé. '' J'ai pris en coupe l'autre côté de son visage et je l'ai embrassé, un long et tendre baiser qui lui a fait enrouler ses bras autour de moi alors que sa main se déplaçait vers mes fesses, me pressant contre lui afin que je sente une autre partie de son corps qui était dressée et prête à l'action.

Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Nous avions eu plusieurs conversations au sujet d'aujourd'hui et, alors que Jasper était divisé au sujet de ce qu'il voulait réellement, nous étions arrivés à un accord disant que je resterais avec lui, peu importe l'endroit où il devrait être. Au début, il voulait me laisser à la villa, mais ensuite, il s'est ravisé parce que je resterais seule. Bien que l'année écoulée s'était déroulée sans démêlés avec Demetri, Jasper n'aimait toujours pas l'idée de me laisser seule à n'importe quel moment.

'' - Hé ! '' Ai-je souri alors qu'il continuait de broyer son érection contre moi. '' - Cela ne va pas me distraire ! '' J'ai sauté du lit et je l'ai tiré par le bras. '' - Allez viens. ''

'' - Nous avons beaucoup de temps. Finissons ce que nous avons commencé. '' Il a tendu la main et a pincé un de mes mamelons pour m'inciter à poursuivre.

J'ai frappé sa main. '' - Arrête cela. Cesse de tenter de me distraire. Nous ne pouvons pas être en retard. Tu as besoin de te bouger le cul et d'aller sous la douche. ''

'' - Que dirais-tu de terminer ce que nous avons commencé dans la douche ? Économiser l'eau ? Je sais à quel point tu te soucies de l'environnement. '' A-t-il souri en attrapant mes mains et je l'ai laissé me tirer vers le bord du lit où je me suis retrouvée entre ses jambes.

'' - Je pourrais le faire, mais comme tu le sais parfaitement, quand nous prenons une douche ensemble, ce n'est pas pour économiser de l'eau. '' Je me suis tournée pour me diriger vers la salle de bains. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas bougé, j'ai tourné la tête pour le regarder, enlevant mes cheveux de mes épaules pour que je puisse le voir. Et quelle vision c'était. Il était assis, complètement nu, sur le bord du lit, ses yeux suivants chacun de mes mouvements. Ses narines s'étaient légèrement écartées quand mes cheveux avaient cascadé sur mon dos et j'ai compris pourquoi en voyant l'érection de son pénis extrêmement crispé. Je savais qu'il aimait l'odeur de mes cheveux et mon mouvement avait envoyé mon parfum par vagues vers lui.

'' - Sais-tu combien tu es sexy ? '' Sa voix rauque a envoyé des frissons dans mon dos alors que je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers lui. Son regard lié au mien, ses yeux d'or en fusion me dévorant de leur chaleur. Il s'est penché et a appuyé sur un bouton de la stéréo installée près de notre lit. Le battement lent et rythmique de notre chanson préférée a démarré et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer à me balancer en rythme. Nous avions écouté cette chanson tellement de fois qu'elle était enracinée dans notre système. Elle représentait tant de souvenirs pour nous. Depuis le premier instant où nos regards s'étaient croisés alors que je dansais avec Logan et avais su, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que c'était avec Jasper que je voulais être, pendant notre voyage à Martha's Vineyard, quand je l'avais chanté à haute voix dans la voiture et tellement d'autres précieux moments depuis.

'' - Non, pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? '' Ai-je souri alors que je continuais à bouger mes hanches en musique.

'' - Mieux encore, pourquoi ne me le montres-tu pas ? J'ai levé mon sourcil alors que je plaçais mes mains sous mes seins pour les caresser, en serrant mes mamelons entre mes doigts, me faisant mordre ma lèvre inférieure et gémir légèrement.

Jasper me faisait toujours me sentir sexy. Que ce soit quand j'étais assise pour lire un livre, en nettoyant notre petite villa ou en le montant avec un abandon sauvage... il me faisait sentir que j'étais la seule femme au monde pour lui, la seule femme qu'il n'aimerait jamais, ce qui, en soit, était suffisant pour me faire sentir comme la femme la plus sexy du monde. Le fait que cet homme incroyablement sexy, qui pouvait avoir qui il voulait, me voulait. _Moi !_ M'a fait me sentir invincible, comme si je pouvais conquérir le monde.

J'ai descendu mes mains de mes seins sur mon estomac et le long de mes cuisses. Les yeux de Jasper suivaient chaque mouvement, ses doigts se crispant comme s'ils avaient leur propre esprit, imitant exactement ce que je me faisais.

Peu de chose avait changé physiquement en moi depuis que j'avais été transformée. J'étais en excellente condition physique en raison de tous mes exercices de gym et donc mon corps était en grande forme pour commencer, mais mes seins étaient devenus plus fermes et un peu plus guillerets, je n'allais pas me plaindre de cela. Mes cheveux étaient épais et brillants, mais dans l'ensemble, j'avais l'air pratiquement la même. Mes lèvres étaient devenues un peu plus complètes, mais je n'avais pas eu de transformations extrêmes.

Le principal changement était au niveau de mes yeux que, je devais l'admettre, j'avais eu réellement beaucoup de difficulté à accepter. C'étaient des yeux de tueur. Je pouvais à peine me regarder dans un miroir et voir mes yeux rouges. Cela me faisait mal au ventre à chaque fois que ce regard rouge se fixait sur moi. La seule chose que je voyais, c'était Victoria. Son visage ricanant alors qu'elle se vantait de la douleur et de la souffrance qu'elle avait infligées aux membres de ma famille. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que ces yeux rouges se trouvaient sur mon visage familier, j'avais l'impression de regarder une étrangère.

Il a fallu des semaines avant que je ne sois suffisamment à l'aise pour maintenir même un contact visuel avec Jasper. Il m'avait dit que la couleur de mes yeux n'avait pas d'importance, qu'à ses yeux j'étais belle, que cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'étais très gênée à leurs sujets. Même aujourd'hui, un an après la transformation, ils gardaient encore une teinte de rouge, mais la couleur dorée devenait finalement plus évidente que le rouge.

Jasper s'est penché en arrière sur ses coudes, comme s'il s'installait pour un moment. '' - Pourquoi _tu_ ne _me_ le montres pas ? '' M'a-t-il défiée.

'' - Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le temps, mon chéri. '' ai-je souri alors que j'utilisais son terme d'affection pour moi.

'' - Je suppose que je vais simplement prendre toute la douche en solitaire. '' J'ai fait la moue alors que je continuais de parcourir mon corps avec mes mains. Chaque caresse réveillant chacune de mes cellules, les taquinant pour les rendre conscientes jusqu'à ce que chaque centimètre de mon corps crie pour que ce soit Jasper. Je suis lentement remontée jusqu'à ma poitrine, pinçant mes mamelons fermement entre mes doigts, provoquant la crispation de mes cuisses. La réaction de Jasper a été de s'asseoir brusquement alors que je continuais à pincer et tirer sur mes tétons qui s'étaient érigés en durcissant.

Me balançant lentement en rythme, j'ai commencé à fredonner pendant que je travaillais sur chaque téton jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à picoter, chacun d'eux durci au point où j'étais prête à crier au moindre nouveau contact. J'étais déjà humide et prête pour que Jasper se déplace vers moi, mais il s'est contenté de rester assis et d'attendre. Cet homme avait une patience incroyable. Mes cuisses ont commencé à trembler en pensant à ce que Jasper ferait quand je l'aurais finalement brisé et qu'il quitterait le lit.

'' - C'est vraiment triste à pleurer de devoir prendre une douche toute seule, parce que je me sens vraiment très coquine ce matin. '' Une main a lentement fait son chemin vers le bas de mon ventre, avant de serpenter à travers les poils entre mes cuisses.

Mes yeux se sont un peu révulsés alors que mon doigt trouvait son but. '' - Ah, oui. '' Ai-je soupiré. '' - Je me sens vraiment très polissonne. '' ai-je gémi alors que je faisais travailler mon doigt entre mes plis gonflés et humides.

'' - Bellaaaaa. '' Jasper s'est lentement levé du lit. '' - Pour quelqu'un qui essayait de me faire me précipiter à démarrer la journée, tu me sembles très déterminée à me rendre certainement fou. ''

Je l'ai ignoré et j'ai continué à me travailler. J'ai plongé légèrement mon doigt en moi, suffisamment pour recueillir une partie de mon humidité et je l'ai portée à mes lèvres. Un gémissement s'est échappé de ma gorge alors que je suçais profondément mon doigt dans ma bouche. Cela a été tout ce que Jasper pouvait supporter. Il a grogné bruyamment alors qu'il sautait du lit. Je m'attendais à son mouvement et je me suis précipitée dans la douche en fermant rapidement la porte derrière moi. Gardant mon pied contre le verre épais, je me suis retournée et j'ai tourné le robinet, faisant couler l'eau, le jet au maximum et à la plus forte chaleur.

'' - Bella, déplace ton pied, s'il te plaît. '' A demandé gentiment Jasper. Bien qu'il aurait pu facilement me dominer et ouvrir la porte, Jasper aimait l'attente. Je voyais qu'il était impatient de voir où j'allais avec cela de sorte qu'il gardait sous contrôle sa maîtrise de soi.

'' - Je ne sais pas, tu aurais dû te déplacer plus vite. À présent, je suppose que je vais devoir jouer toute seule. '' Je lui ai donné un sourire malicieux en m'asseyant sur le banc qu'il avait construit afin que nous puissions nous asseoir sous le jet d'eau. Appuyant mon dos contre le carrelage, j'ai écarté mes jambes suffisamment largement pour garder un pied contre la porte et l'autre pied sur le banc, pour lui faire face. Jasper s'est penché en avant, les bras calés de chaque côté de la porte, le front touchant légèrement le verre alors qu'il restait immobile, attendant mon prochain mouvement.

J'ai passé mes mains sur les côtés intérieurs de mes cuisses et j'ai remonté, m'arrêtant au milieu, à l'endroit où elles se rencontraient. Ses yeux ont suivi chaque mouvement que je faisais. Rien n'échappait à son regard, ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure alors que ses mains serraient le chambranle comme si c'était la seule chose qui le retenait encore. Le battement de l'eau chaude sur mes seins, descendant en bas de mon ventre jusqu'à la zone au-dessus de mon monticule et se répandant ensuite sur chacune de mes cuisses. Les milliers de gouttelettes d'eau m'ont donné un massage incroyablement érotique sur ma peau ultrasensible.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure, une image miroir de ce que faisait Jasper, ouvrant plus mes jambes pour que Jasper puisse me voir. Ses narines se sont écartées et j'ai su que l'odeur de mon excitation l'avait frappé à travers le verre épais de la porte de la douche. Il s'est penché en avant jusqu'à ce que son pénis en érection soit pressé directement contre la vitre. Sa langue a effleuré sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il regardait mes doigts danser entre mes plis alors que j'insérais un doigt en moi. Avec beaucoup de plaisir, je me suis déplacée lentement d'avant en arrière, chevauchant mon propre doigt avant d'en ajouter un autre. Seigneur, c'était si bon.

Avoir Jasper en train de me regarder m'a donné extrêmement chaud, m'a fait me sentir plus sexy et incroyablement plus érotique que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela pourrait l'être. Il était sur le point d'exploser, la pointe de son érection portant une goutte de venin, il était tendu, prêt à éclater mais il a quand même réussi à se contrôler. Il avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce supplémentaire pour déborder et j'étais plus que prête à lui offrir des encouragements.

J'ai écarté les jambes encore plus loin, me tenant ouverte devant lui, et j'ai utilisé l'index et le pouce de l'autre main pour pincer mon clitoris. Il a immédiatement lâché ses émotions. Son excitation a claqué en moi, me propulsant directement dans un orgasme. '' - Jasper. '' Ai-je gémi alors que je fermais les yeux et que mon dos se voûtait complètement, s'éloignant de la paroi.

Cela a suffi, c'était tout ce que Jasper pouvait supporter. L'air frais s'est précipité dans la cabine quand Jasper a arraché la porte de la douche. Je me suis offert un petit rire d'autosatisfaction lorsque mes mains ont été poussées hors de la route pour être remplacées par sa langue avant même que je n'ai eu la chance de descendre de mon apogée. Il a levé mes jambes sur ses épaules, soulevé mes fesses et m'a rapprochée de lui. Sa langue magique s'est précipitée dans et hors de mes plis, son long doigt élégant venant rapidement se joindre au rythme. Cela n'allait pas prendre longtemps puisque le resserrement dans mon bas-ventre avait déjà commencé. Je pouvais sentir qu'un autre point culminant approchait déjà.

Il n'y avait rien de plus sensuel que de regarder Jasper me faire l'amour avec sa bouche. Sa langue léchait mes sucs qui n'étaient que pour lui. Un autre doigt est entré dans le mélange entrant en profondeur et il a commencé à faire danser sa langue et entrer et sortir ses doigts en cadence, comme s'il avait réellement des rapports sexuels. J'ai fermé les yeux quand la sensation de pression dans mon ventre a explosé, chaque terminaison nerveuse brûlant comme des flammes alors que je criais à plein poumons avec mon orgasme. Mes mains se sont crispées dans ses cheveux, le maintenant en place, même s'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il aille quelque part.

Même si la respiration n'était plus nécessaire, chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, je voulais tout expérimenter, non seulement le toucher et le goût de la peau de Jasper, nous voir nous déplacer comme une seule entité, les bruits merveilleux qui passaient entre les lèvres de Jasper, mais également l'odeur de son corps. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle j'avais tendance à garder cette habitude, les sens exacerbés, toutes les parties livrées avec l'emballage vampire. Pour cette raison, j'étais assise sur un banc pendant que l'eau fumante me martelait la peau, alors que je soufflais un peu pendant que je récupérais.

Jasper s'est assis sur ses mollets avec un sourire narquois sur son visage, le sourire d'un homme qui avait fait un bon travail et le savait.

'' - Alors, n'est-ce pas plus amusant de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre ? '' A-t-il demandé.

'' - Absolument. '' Je lui ai souri alors que mes yeux restaient absorbés par son corps nu. L'eau coulait en cascade sur lui, les rigoles d'eau se séparant au niveau de ses tétons coquins, glissant le long de son ventre musclé et se divisant ensuite de nouveau autour de son érection impressionnante, qui à présent suppliaient pour avoir sa propre libération. J'ai léché mes lèvres alors que je me penchais en avant, lui ai saisi les mains et je l'ai tiré pour l'installer sur le banc. Il m'a regardée d'un air interrogateur alors que je m'agenouillais sur le sol en face de lui, tirant ses fesses en avant comme il venait de le faire pour moi.

La goutte de venin luisant perlant à la pointe de son érection me narguait. Je me suis penchée vers l'avant et ma langue a effleuré le bout de sa verge. Un ronronnement a commencé doucement à gronder dans sa poitrine alors que je prenais ses bourses en coupe d'une main, passant ma langue autour de toute sa tête, le léchant comme s'il était ma sucette personnelle. Le venin de vampire avait une saveur douce ce qui, couplé avec la réaction de Jasper à chaque fois que je faisais cela, signifiait que j'aimais vraiment, mais vraiment beaucoup faire cela avec lui. Bien que j'apprécie de le faire seulement pour sa réaction, le traitement après cela était toujours un avantage appréciable.

Jasper a tendu les bras, saisissant le bord du banc en carrelage de céramique, me faisant arrêter ce que je faisais et lever un sourcil alors que je regardais ses mains. Jasper et moi avions brisé de nombreux carreaux pendant nos aventures dans la douche, à tel point qu'aujourd'hui nous les avions pratiquement tous remplacés. Il a levé ses mains pour les poser sur ses cuisses en me souriant d'un air coupable.

Lentement, j'ai baissé la tête et j'ai repris à l'endroit où je m'étais arrêtée, faisant le tour de sa tête de son pénis avec ma langue. Son ronronnement a recommencé et j'ai trouvé mon rythme. Il n'y avait rien de plus érotique que d'entendre Jasper ronronner et c'était devenu ma mission de m'assurer qu'il faisait souvent ce bruit et aussi fort que possible. Sans aucun préambule, je l'ai pris dans ma bouche aussi profondément que je le pouvais alors que j'utilisais ma main pour caresser la zone qui restait exposée. Les hanches de Jasper ont commencé à basculer en suivant le mouvement de ma bouche alors que ses mains faisaient leur chemin dans mes cheveux mouillés.

'' - Bella, oh mon Dieu, l'effet que tu me fais. '' A-t-il gémi alors que je passais légèrement mes dents sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre de nouveau dans ma bouche, en continuant d'utiliser une main sur son pénis et l'autre pour manipuler ses bourses, le tout combiné avec ma bouche, il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que Jasper n'atteigne son apogée, ses mains serrées en poing dans mes cheveux, chaque muscle de son corps devenant tendu alors que son orgasme explosait à travers tout son corps et dans ma bouche. Après avoir léché chaque goutte sucrée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'asseoir sur mes talons exactement de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour moi et je lui ai souri. Un autre travail bien fait.

Il m'a tirée vers lui et sur ses genoux. Ses mains glissaient le long de mon dos alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui. '' - Je t'aime, Bella. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Jasper, si profondément. '' Ai-je répondu en me penchant en avant pour lui donner un long et doux baiser et souhaitant qu'aujourd'hui soit comme tous les autres jours. Un jour où nous aurions pu nous attarder dans la douche jusqu'à ce qu'il ait plus d'eau chaude, après quoi nous pourrions continuer dans le lit, ou sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, en fonction de la frénésie du moment.

J'ai rompu le baiser et j'ai repoussé ses cheveux mouillés de son magnifique visage. '' - Mais, autant que j'aimerais faire cela pendant toute la journée, nous devons vraiment nous bouger. C'est ton premier jour aujourd'hui et nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard. ''

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour que nous avions redouté pendant plusieurs mois. La première journée de formation de la Garde pour Jasper. C'était un jour que j'avais essayé d'ignorer le plus longtemps possible. La culpabilité de Jasper pour devoir faire ce service comme punition me rendait malade à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Je craignais pour sa sécurité, je m'inquiétais au sujet des motifs réels d'Aro de vouloir que Jasper reste ici pendant aussi longtemps, je m'inquiétais au sujet de Jasper entouré par des nouveau-nés, entouré par des vampires suceurs de sang humain.

Même si son contrôle ne s'est jamais démenti, il n'y avait pas très souvent d'autres personnes ici qui partageaient son régime alimentaire particulier. Désormais, ce serait ainsi sur une base quotidienne. C'était idiot, même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être sérieusement blessé, je pensais tout de même à tous les scénarios qui pourraient se produire. Il s'agissait de nouveau-nés, bordel de merde ! Qu'allait-il faire s'il ne pouvait pas les contrôler ? Il portait des cicatrices de ce qui pouvait arriver. Jasper me rassurait constamment pour que je ne sois pas bouleversée par ses choses, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Si je devais le perdre à présent, après tout ce... je ressentais une douleur à l'estomac à chaque fois que j'y pensais, même de façon hypothétique. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Je ne voudrais pas.

Jasper était préoccupé pour des raisons totalement différentes. Il n'avait pas de soucis au sujet des nouveau-nés ou de les garder sous contrôle. Je lui avais certainement suffisamment donné de pratique au cours de la dernière année pour secouer les toiles d'araignées déposées sur ses expériences passées et de toutes les ramener sur le devant de son esprit. Non, il s'inquiétait du fait que je sois témoin de la façon dont il combattait, comment il formait les autres pour tuer et peut-être même que je le vois tuer l'un d'eux.

Comme si le voir comme cela allait changer mon opinion sur lui, me faire penser à lui comme à un monstre, une machine à tuer. Je lui avais assuré que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire qui me ferait moins l'aimer, mais je comprenais pourquoi ses doutes persistaient et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher cela. Je continuais moi-même à avoir des doutes et aucune quantité d'assurance de la part de Jasper ne pouvait les chasser. Il était nécessaire, pour moi comme pour lui, de travailler là-dessus, de vivre avec eux et de nous rendre compte qu'aucun de nous n'allait partir. Nous étions là ensemble et pour l'éternité.

Alors, tandis que Jasper calmait mes craintes, je faisais la même chose pour lui. Je savais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'absolument rien de ce qu'il aurait à faire en travaillant pour les Volturi ne changerait jamais mon opinion sur lui. Pour autant que j'étais concernée, plus il y aurait de nouveau-nés détruits, mieux ce serait. Je savais que cela ne me ressemblait pas, mais après mes expériences avec Victoria, James, Laurent, Jane, Demetri et, de façon indirecte, avec Maria, je ne ressentais pas beaucoup d'allégeance envers ma nouvelle espèce. Un nouveau-né de moins signifiait plusieurs milliers d'humains qui vivraient pour voir un autre jour parce qu'ils ne se seront pas trouvés sur le menu de certains monstres incontrôlables. Ce qui déchirait mon cœur, c'est que ce soit Jasper qui ferait la mise à mort.

Cette année qui venait de s'écouler avait été la meilleure année de ma vie. Elle était sans aucun doute la plus fabuleuse, mais également la plus difficile. Alors que chaque minute avait été pleine d'amour et de joie, grâce à Jasper, j'avais tout de même dû surmonter ma soif de sang, l'absence de Jacob dans ma nouvelle vie, la gêne de devoir traiter avec les Cullen au sujet de notre relation, ce que j'avais réussi à mettre de côté jusqu'à présent, et enfin, il y avait le point gros comme une maison, l'inéluctabilité d'avoir à traiter avec Edward, le... hé bien, la liste était quasiment sans fin.

Même si Jasper m'avait assurée que les Cullen avaient été ravis par notre relation, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de refuser de franchir ce pont particulier. Honnêtement, j'avais une impression un peu bizarre que personne n'ait de problème avec cela et l'accepte comme cela. Cela me donnait l'impression que tout le monde était interchangeable. Jasper m'avait expliqué que c'était parce que la scission avec Alice s'était passée à l'amiable et qu'ils étaient encore proches, donc tout allait bien. Carlisle et Esmé voulaient simplement que chacun soit heureux.

Et j'étais heureuse, c'était indiscutable. Je m'étais réveillée après la transformation immédiatement entourée par l'amour de Jasper et cette impression ne m'avait jamais quittée. Jasper m'avait fait me sentir comme si je pouvais faire n'importe quoi, accomplir n'importe quoi, quoi que je puisse avoir à l'esprit. Nous avons rapidement découvert, lorsque je me suis réveillée, que je n'avais aucun pouvoir spécial ou capacité comme Alice, Edward ou Jasper. Bien que Jasper n'ait pas tardé à souligner que j'en avais déjà un, que ma capacité à bloquer les pouvoirs de vampires comme Aro et Jane était un talent unique en lui-même, mais j'étais tout de même un peu déçue de ne pas en avoir acquis un nouveau.

C'était très difficile de croire qu'une année s'était écoulée. Le temps s'était réellement envolé. Jasper et moi ne nous étions pas séparés un seul instant au cours de la dernière année. Il s'était tenu près de moi et m'avait aidée à traverser ma soif de sang des premiers jours, cela avait été atroce et c'est un euphémisme. Il y a eu beaucoup de journées où je savais que je l'avais très mal traité, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Peu importait le nombre de fois où je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je me tienne correctement pendant mes périodes de lucidité, quand la soif de sang prenait le dessus, j'étais incontrôlable.

Je devenais possédée, mon esprit, mon corps ne voulant qu'une seule chose. Du sang. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que ce soit à ce point horrible. La brûlure que je ressentais dans chaque partie de mon corps était atroce. La première semaine, nous étions encore avec les Volturi et je n'avais jamais quitté la chambre, mais je pouvais toujours sentir les humains qui se trouvaient dans le bâtiment, qui s'attardaient à l'extérieur dans la cour ou qui parcouraient les routes en rase campagne. J'avais l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient juste devant ma porte. Berk, s'ils étaient en Italie, ils étaient encore trop près à mon goût. Ils ont failli me rendre folle. Jasper avait dû me retenir à plusieurs reprises. Il avait facilement manipulé ma soif de sang dans une convoitise d'une autre sorte mais, aussi incroyable et distrayant que cela pouvait être, je revenais immédiatement à ma soif de sang.

Jasper avait donc pris immédiatement des mesures et avait acheté une villa dans un endroit très très éloigné dans les montagnes, comme il me l'avait promis. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je tue par inadvertance un être humain, pas sous sa direction. Pour cela, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je faisais du mal aux autres et Jasper le savait.

Jasper avait passé des heures et des heures avec moi, m'exposant au sang humain, gracieusement fourni par Gianna, qui avait apparemment des liens avec une banque de sang et un désir pressant de faire tout ce que Félix lui demandait. Que ce soit une goutte sur un chiffon, quelques millilitres répandus sur le sol, une tasse posée sur une table, ou tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver pour m'aider à apprendre à me contrôler, c'était dur. Si incroyablement difficile.

Il n'y avait pas eu de réveil après la transformation avec une prise de contrôle en quelques jours. Je m'étais réveillée et presque immédiatement, j'avais senti la brûlure coupante comme un rasoir dans la gorge, les affres de la faim dans le ventre. Une soif insatiable m'avait pris tellement vite que j'avais été presque délirante pour l'apaiser. Le sang était la seule chose que je voulais. Dieu merci, Jasper avait beaucoup d'expériences avec les nouveau-nés. Il avait été complètement préparé à cela et avait été capable de m'empêcher de courir hors de la salle et de prendre un assortiment de Gianna et de tout délectable humain qui se trouvait à proximité.

Cette première semaine avait été réellement une leçon d'humilité. Félix était venu nous aider de tellement de façons qu'il avait gagné une place dans ma vie pour l'éternité. Il m'avait fallu des mois avant que je ne sois capable de le regarder dans les yeux et être à l'aise autour de lui parce qu'il ait vu mon comportement pendant cette première semaine. Jasper l'avait enrôlé pour me trouver des animaux de grande taille afin que je puisse me nourrir. À quelques reprises pendant cette première semaine, ils m'avaient ouvert la bouche pour m'enfoncer de force le sang dans la gorge. J'étais tellement hors de contrôle que je ne pouvais même pas me nourrir. C'était embarrassant. Vraiment très très embarrassant. Pas de changement romantique au final pour moi. Non, j'étais à deux doigts de la chambre capitonnée avec une camisole de force comme uniforme obligatoire, mais j'avais traversé tout cela. _Nous_ étions passés au travers tout cela. Ensemble.

Nous avons rapidement terminé notre douche et avons chacun enroulé des serviettes autour de l'autre. Jasper m'a embrassé sur le front avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher et a commencé à fouiller dans le placard juste à côté de la porte. Je me tenais devant le miroir et j'ai commencé à sécher mes cheveux en évitant, comme d'habitude, mon regard.

'' - Es-tu prête pour aujourd'hui ? '' A-t-il demandé.

'' - Je pense que oui. Du moins aussi prête que je ne le serais jamais. ''

Sa tête est apparue dans un coin du miroir. '' - Es-tu certaine de vouloir venir ? Tu peux rester ici. ''

'' - Nous avons eu cent fois cette conversation, Jasper. Je vais avec toi, point final. Je dois y aller. De plus, il n'y aura pas d'êtres humains, ce n'est donc pas comme si cela allait être difficile pour moi. ''

Ses sourcils se sont levés à mon commentaire. '' - Tu penses que cela pourrait être difficile ? ''

J'ai grimacé intérieurement qu'il ait relevé ce qui m'avait échappé. Il est entré dans la salle de bain et s'est glissé derrière moi, ses mains s'enroulant autour de ma taille alors qu'il posait son menton sur mon épaule. J'ai placé mon sèche-cheveux sur le comptoir et me suis penchée en arrière pour poser ma tête contre lui en soupirant.

'' - Je me sens comme si... aujourd'hui allait tout changer. '' Mon visage s'est crispé devant mon incompétence à exprimer mes pensées. Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face. Levant les bras, j'ai pris en coupe son visage avec mes mains. '' - Nous n'avons seulement été que tous les deux pendant cette dernière année, Félix mis à part. Je ne veux pas te partager. Je sais que c'est idiot et je sais que nous ne pouvons pas rester seuls pour l'éternité, c'est simplement que... je ne sais pas... je... '' J'ai soupiré de nouveau et reposé mon front contre sa poitrine.

'' - Je suis prête à partir avec toi, je le suis vraiment, mais je n'ai pas vu Demetri ou qui que ce soit d'autre à part Félix et toi pendant cette dernière année et j'ai l'impression que je vais être jugée. Je sais qu'Aro a été déçu que je n'avais pas de pouvoir de super-héros ou n'importe quoi et je sais que Demetri va continuer à rechercher un moyen de provoquer une bagarre avec toi et quelle meilleure façon pour le faire que de se servir de moi. Cela va simplement provoquer des tensions avec Félix qui n'a été rien d'autre qu'un fervent supporter pour nous. Oh mon Dieu, et je ne veux même pas commencer à parler du fait que je vais voir Jane à nouveau. Je pense que je pourrais vivre le reste de ma vie immortelle sans jamais avoir à poser les yeux sur elle. Et que dire... '' Jasper m'a arrêtée avec un baiser sur les lèvres. '' - Je suis en train de radoter. ''

'' - Oui. ''

'' - Tu dois penser que je suis folle. ''

'' - Jamais. ''

'' - Comment peux-tu me supporter ? ''

'' - Je t'aime. ''

'' - Tu as certainement le sens de la formule. ''

'' - Oui. '' A-t-il ri doucement.

'' - Je suis simplement nerveuse. ''

'' - Je peux voir cela. ''

Oui, bien sûr qu'il le pouvait. J'ai dû rire. Il ne faisait aucun doute que mes nerfs étaient probablement en train de le rendre fou. '' - Je vais me reprendre, je te le promets. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu te sens comme tu te sens. C'est ce qui te fait qui tu es et c'est ce que j'aime. Si tu veux parler de cela pendant toute la semaine prochaine jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux, je pourrais commencer ensuite à travailler. Je serais prêt quand tu le seras, pas avant ni après. Je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes à l'aise. Tu es aux commandes pour cela, Bella. Nul autre que toi. Tu ne dois pas te sentir sous pression simplement parce que ce jour est arrivé. La garde Volturi a existé pendant des siècles sans moi et se portera très bien si nous décidons d'attendre un peu plus longtemps. Je vais en parler à Aro. ''

'' - Vraiment ? Tu ferais cela pour moi ? Mais cela signifierait que nous soyons coincés ici pendant plus longtemps et je ne ferais que prolonger l'inévitable. ''

'' - Coincés ? Je ne savais pas que cet endroit était si mauvais. '' Il a légèrement froncé les sourcils et j'ai su que j'avais blessé ses sentiments. _Seigneur, je suis une telle idiote._ Il avait fait tout son possible pour faire de cet endroit une maison pour moi, pour que je sois aussi à l'aise que possible et qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je le faisais se sentir mal. Il était là à cause de moi. Seulement à cause de moi. _Tâche de t'en souvenir, imbécile._

'' - Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'aime être ici. J'ai adoré chaque minute, hé bien, je veux dire quand je n'essaye pas de t'arracher la tête à cause de ma soif de sang. Tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais et que je l'avais espéré et je suis désolée d'avoir utilisé le mot « coincés ». Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je déteste cette journée et je suis peut-être irrationnelle. ''

'' - Je suis tellement inquiète que tu doives sortir et travailler avec Demetri pour former des nouveau-nés. Je déteste ce qu'il représente et voir tant d'autres traverser ce que j'ai vécu et de devoir leur apprendre à se battre. Hé bien, j'ai tellement peur que tu sois blessé et... nous n'avons été que tous les deux pendant la dernière année. Hé bien à part les visites occasionnelles de Félix. C'est simplement que je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre envahisse nos vies. '' J'ai réalisé que je radotais et me répétais encore une fois. J'ai donc commencé à m'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser quand le téléphone a sonné.

'' - Putain. '' Ai-je murmuré. J'ai laissé tomber mes mains de sur Jasper et me suis écartée de lui. Je ne l'ai pas regardé dans les yeux quand je me suis détournée et j'ai pris mon sèche-cheveux pour recommencer à sécher mes cheveux. '' - Tu ferais mieux de répondre. Elle veut à l'évidence te dire quelque chose. ''

'' - Bella, tu sais qu'elle ne nous veut que du bien. '' Jasper a posé les mains sur mes épaules. '' - Regarde-moi. '' A-t-il murmuré en serrant mes épaules.

J'ai lentement levé les yeux vers lui pour rencontrer son regard dans le miroir puis j'ai levé les sourcils pour lui demander : '' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Elle est excitée à notre sujet. Elle t'aime et elle est impatiente de te voir. Elle regarde simplement parce qu'elle a notre meilleur intérêt à cœur. ''

'' - Je sais Jasper, mais je voudrais juste une fois avoir une conversation avec toi sans qu'elle appelle pour nous dire qu'elle a vu quelque chose dans notre avenir relatif à la conversation même que nous allons avoir. C'est effrayant. Je ne veux pas d'une voyante ! Je sais, je sais. J'ai une dette énorme envers elle parce que si elle n'avait pas été là, tu ne m'aurais jamais trouvée, mais cela ne signifie pas que je dois être de nouveau sa meilleure amie. Jasper, c'est ton ex-femme. Tu as passé des décennies, _des décennies_ , avec elle comme son mari, son amant et son meilleur ami. ''

'' - Je suis désolée si je manque de confiance en moi, mais je ne suis pas prête à l'avoir dans ma vie à nouveau. C'est gênant. Elle en voit trop. J'ai déjà du mal à obtenir une emprise sur ma soif de sang et l'ensemble des sentiments qui m'accablent, je ne veux pas de la pression supplémentaire d'avoir à travailler sur une amitié avec Alice en ce moment. Sais-tu à quel point c'est intimidant de savoir qu'elle a des visions de nous pendant que nous avons des relations sexuelles ? Bonjour l'angoisse, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi à l'aise avec cela. ''

Jasper a frotté des cercles lents sur ma nuque avec ses pouces, pétrissant les points de tension qui avaient décidé de s'y installer. Comme d'habitude, il est resté silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit absolument sûr que j'aie terminé mon coup de gueule. Le téléphone a finalement cessé de sonner alors que la messagerie vocale entrait en jeu. Le silence qui remplissait à présent la pièce était lourd et étouffant et, encore une fois, je me suis détestée pour avoir ces sentiments. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant pleurnichard. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cela, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éprouver ces sentiments ou de laisser sortir ces mots de ma bouche.

'' - Bella, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Je comprends. S'il te plaît, essaye de te souvenir que les premières années sont les plus difficiles, mais cela deviendra plus facile. Je suis passé par là avant toi. Non seulement je sais ce que tu traverses, mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Cet état de nouveau-né ne durera pas éternellement. Tu auras un contrôle complet sur ta soif. ''

'' - Et pour mes émotions ? '' L'ai-je interrompu. '' - Je suis folle furieuse. ''

'' - Tu. N'es. Pas. Folle. Furieuse. '' Il m'a tournée vers lui encore une fois.

'' - Jasper, j'ai l'impression que mes terminaisons nerveuses sont exposées. J'ai les nerfs à vif et tout est amplifié. Je ne sais plus comment manipuler les petites choses. Je suis une libertine sur stéroïdes ! Tout est tellement intense. '' J'ai appuyé mon visage contre sa poitrine dans une piètre tentative de cacher les émotions qui étaient clairement affichées sur mon visage, même si je savais qu'il sentait tout ce que je ressentais. Mon visage pouvait être un livre ouvert, je ne voulais pas qu'il le lise.

'' - Je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais en mourir. Une minute, je tiens à te tenir pour te chuchoter de doux mots d'amour et la suivante, je veux te violer et te baiser comme une folle. '' Un léger rire m'a fait lever les yeux sur lui et j'ai souri à mon dernier aveu. '' - Je m'ennuie tellement de Jacob que cela me fait physiquement mal, je suis tellement mal à l'aise et terrifiée à l'idée de voir Carlisle, Esmé et Alice que j'en suis malade. C'est seulement... Jasper... c'est seulement que je me sens encore tellement hors de contrôle, je déteste cela. ''

C'était une sacrée bonne chose que les vampires n'avaient pas de crises cardiaques parce que j'avais l'impression de ne pas être loin d'en avoir une.

'' - Il suffit de respirer, bébé. La seule chose que tu dois faire, c'est de vivre un jour à la fois. Je ne me soucie pas de savoir combien de temps il te faudra pour travailler sur tes émotions. Respire simplement. Des respirations profondes, tu te sentiras mieux. '' Il a repoussé mes cheveux humides et a placé un doux baiser sur mon front. '' - J'aimerais que tu me laisses t'aider avec cela, Bella. Ce n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit aussi difficile. ''

'' - Je ne vais jamais apprendre à gérer mes propres émotions si tu le fais pour moi. Non, bien que j'apprécie l'offre, et je t'aime d'autant plus pour cela, j'ai besoin de travailler par moi-même. Je sais que je vais être ridicule et irrationnelle par moments. Je le sais. Je sens quand je vais être déraisonnable, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme si j'étais sur un cheval emballé et que je ne sais pas comment reprendre le contrôle. Comme si... comme si je regardais tout cela se passer sur un écran de cinéma. Je sais que je suis le réalisateur du film, mais en même temps, je suis un membre du public, ne sachant pas ce qui va se passer ensuite. J'ai l'impression... hé bien, j'ai l'impression d'être en train d'attendre de me planter. ''

'' - Du temps, Bella, tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de temps. Ne mets pas trop de pression sur toi-même. Tout est tellement plus intense après que tu sois transformée. Cela ne sera pas aussi difficile tout le temps. Je te le promets. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serais toujours là pour toi, avec toi, et t'aimer même avec toutes les émotions que tu as. ''

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et mon cœur a sauté devant son expression. Un pur amour me regardait. Chaque parole qu'il avait dit était la vérité vraie et s'il me fallait une décennie pour réussir à me prendre en main, il se tiendrait debout près de moi à chaque étape du chemin. '' - Je t'aime, Jasper. ''

'' - Je sais. '' Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et a déposé un doux et persistant baiser sur mes lèvres. '' - À présent, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'utiliser mon talent spécial afin de te sortir ces choses de l'esprit afin que nous puissions commencer notre nouvelle aventure. ''

'' - Non, Jasper, ne fais pas cela, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu manipules mes émotions à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire. Je te remercie, mais c'est non. Je vais me reprendre en main, je te le promets. ''

Il a ri alors qu'il me repoussait vers le comptoir, plaçant ses mains sur ma taille, il m'a soulevée pour m'asseoir sur le dessus du comptoir. '' - Ah, tu m'as mal compris. Ce n'est pas de ce talent particulier auquel je pensais. ''

'' - Non ? '' Ai-je piaillé alors que sa langue serpentait et se promenait à l'extérieur du lobe de mon oreille. Ses mains chaudes ont écarté mes jambes et il s'est placé entre elles alors qu'il me tirait vers le bord jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le point de tomber du comptoir. Il a défait la serviette qui était toujours enveloppée autour de moi alors qu'il faisait un pas de plus, se mettant aussi près de moi que possible.

'' - Non. C'est cette diversion particulière que j'avais l'espoir de voir fonctionner. '' Il est entré en moi lentement et a pressé nos corps ensemble. J'ai eu le souffle coupé alors que le plaisir faisait immédiatement disparaître toutes mes inquiétudes antérieures.

'' - Ah, ouiiiiiii. Tu as raison, c'est des plus relaxants et je suis très heureuse que je n'avais pas encore pris la peine de m'habiller. '' L'ai-je taquiné alors qu'il se retirait lentement pour se pousser en avant de nouveau. Il a passé ses bras autour de mes jambes, puis les a enroulés autour de ma taille. Il s'est penché en avant et a pincé ma clavicule alors qu'il enroulait un de ses bras autour de mon dos, me procurant ainsi un effet de levier alors qu'il commençait à prendre de la vitesse.

Avec ses lèvres magiques faisant des merveilles sur mon cou, son corps talentueux se déplaçant tellement en phase avec le mien, j'ai immédiatement oublié tous mes soucis précédents pour être transporté dans un endroit où seul le plaisir existait. Il ne pouvait absolument pas exister sur terre quelque chose qui pourrait me faire sentir mieux que de faire l'amour avec Jasper. Chaque poussée m'approchait de plus en plus près d'un autre point culminant. Le pouce de Jasper a frappé mon clitoris, dessinant des cercles qui ont immédiatement provoqué à mon orgasme de me traverser. Son rythme s'est accéléré, faisant gonfler les veines de son cou alors qu'il laissait tomber sa tête en arrière devant la puissance de son plaisir.

Il m'a tenue fermement contre sa poitrine, le menton posé sur le dessus de ma tête, pendant qu'il attendait que je reprenne mon souffle, encore une fois inutile, mais que je faisais tout de même. La respiration. C'était une incroyable petite chose sensorielle avant, pendant et après les rapports sexuels. Ah oui, c'était merveilleux.

'' - Tu vas mieux ? ''

'' - Beaucoup mieux, merci. ''

Il s'est mis à rire alors qu'il déconnectait nos corps et attrapait une serviette sur le porte-serviette derrière moi et qu'il a passé sous le robinet. '' - Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de me remercier. Jamais. Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, je l'ai apprécié tout autant que toi. '' Me nettoyant rapidement, il a haussé les sourcils alors que je lui souriais en retour. C'était un geste tellement intime qu'il avait l'habitude de sacrément m'embarrasser auparavant, mais aujourd'hui, j'appréciais à quel point c'était un geste attentionné de sa part.

Je l'ai regardé alors qu'il se nettoyait et jetait la serviette dans le panier à linge dans la salle de bain. Il m'a tirée dans ses bras, a baissé son visage et a frotté son nez contre le mien.

'' - Je t'aime tellement. '' A-t-il murmuré, faisant fondre mon cœur.

'' - Comme je t'aime, Jasper. '' Je me suis levée sur la pointe des pieds et je lui ai donné un long baiser langoureux. Il m'a tirée encore plus étroitement contre lui et un grognement sourd s'est répercuté dans sa poitrine.

'' - Bien que j'adorerais prendre un autre coup rapide comme celui que nous venons d'avoir et de le prolonger dans la chambre, tu as besoin de couvrir tes fesses sexy et de te préparer. Je peux entendre Félix venir à pied. '' Il m'a donné une petite tape sur les fesses en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de me donner rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres.

Je lui ai souri quand je l'ai vu sortir de la pièce et s'habiller rapidement. Il a réussi à atteindre la porte d'entrée avant que Félix ne puisse frapper. Je me suis retournée vers le miroir et je me suis forcée à croiser mon propre regard. Je me suis penchée vers l'avant et j'ai été agréablement surprise par ce que j'ai vu. Il n'y avait seulement qu'une petite teinte de rouge qui restait sur mes pupilles, ce qui m'a immédiatement mise de meilleure humeur. En soupirant, j'ai décidé de renoncer à sécher mes cheveux et je les ai simplement attachés dans le dos. J'ai secoué la tête pour être aussi émotive. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire et la dernière chose dont Jasper avait besoin, aujourd'hui encore moins que les autres jours, mais il ne me le dirait vraiment jamais.

J'ai rejoué la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jasper alors que je continuais à me regarder dans le miroir. Je ne pouvais réellement pas m'empêcher d'avoir cette vive réaction quand Alice appelait et je détestais cela. Jasper m'avait expliqué que j'avais ces émotions parce que je conservais encore beaucoup de mon humanité, la plupart de mes sentiments et de mon comportement humain. Il m'avait dit qu'il me faudrait un certain temps avant que mes sautes d'humeur disparaissent. C'était pourquoi les Volturi, et également Maria, aimaient utiliser les nouveau-nés dans leurs armées. Ils étaient volatils et étaient facilement manipulés pour être mis en état de rage.

Toute cette situation avec Alice m'avait liée de manière inextricable. Elle voulait désespérément être dans nos vies, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas avoir affaire avec elle pour l'instant. Jasper et Alice avaient tous les deux convenu qu'elle ne devait pas venir nous rendre visite alors que nous étions en Italie. Moins les Volturi lui prêteraient attention, mieux se serait. Même si cela n'empêchait pas Alice de vouloir parler au téléphone, par texto ou par Email. Seigneur, j'étais surprise que la femme n'ait pas également essayé les pigeons voyageurs.

Dans le monde réel, est-ce que c'était normal que des ex soient si bons amis ? Peut-être. Mais était-ce normal que la nouvelle partenaire soit aussi facilement acceptée par l'ex ? Probablement pas. Et serait-il normal que l'ex soit capable de voir son ancien amant faire l'amour avec sa nouvelle compagne ? Sûrement pas, sauf si elle les espionnait par la fenêtre ou avec une caméra de surveillance. Ainsi, je trouvais cela trop bizarre pour tenter d'y faire directement face à l'heure actuelle. Oui, je savais qu'elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions, qu'elle voulait me donner du réconfort, mais cela ne faisait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu de mes insécurités qu'elle puisse me voir traverser toutes mes émotions insensées. Elle avait été témoin de moments très personnels entre Jasper et moi. Des moments dont j'aurais tout simplement préféré qu'elle n'y mette pas le nez, merci bien.

De plus, aussi puéril que cela puisse paraître, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir toujours un peu de ressentiment envers Alice. Elle m'avait également quittée. Elle m'avait blessée. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter Edward, elle avait décidé de suivre sa décision et s'était également éloignée de moi et pour cela, hé bien je ne pouvais pas lui dire « tout est bien qui finit bien et Bienvenue dans ma vie » Cela allait prendre du temps.

Que ce serait-il passé si elle était restée ? Est-ce que Victoria aurait pu arriver jusqu'à Charlie ? Est-ce que ma mère serait encore en vie ? Ces questions me rendaient folles. Elle avait été capable de s'éloigner de moi sans un regard en arrière quand j'avais eu le plus besoin d'elle. Bien sûr, on pouvait aussi avancer que Jasper m'avait également laissée, mais il était loin d'être aussi proche de moi qu'Alice l'avait été, je n'avais donc pas de problème avec lui à ce sujet. Nous avions travaillé sur tout ce passif, nous en avions discuté et nous l'avions renvoyé vers une autre destination.

Mais il y avait eu des moments au cours de la dernière année où je ne m'étais pas retrouvée aux prises avec des émotions déchaînées et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Alice voulant faire partie de notre vie semblait avoir un sens. Elle avait été ma meilleure amie et, outre Félix, elle était la plus compréhensive des supporters que Jasper et moi avions. Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas me crever les yeux me dépassait. Sérieusement ! Je lui avais pris son mari de toutes les manières possible !

Toujours selon Jasper, elle m'aimait et n'avait jamais cessé de le faire. Il avait dit que c'était un truc vampire. J'étais davantage convaincu que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec une quelconque vision qu'elle avait eue sur nous trois et, Dieu, j'espérais que ce n'était pas une vision d'un quelconque plan à trois, parce que cela n'allait tout simplement jamais arriver.

Tout était trop nouveau et trop délicat pour moi pour être en mesure de m'asseoir dans une pièce avec Alice et Jasper en même temps et trouver normal qu'il soit avec moi et pas avec elle. Qu'elle se sente bien que nous soyons ensemble. Elle savait que cela allait arriver. Ses visions m'avaient sauvée et elle avait donc envoyé Jasper me secourir. Je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment la remercier pour cela, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir ces émotions ridicules. Cela allait prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

J'ai quitté la salle de bain et j'ai rapidement sauté dans mon jean et une chemise. Je suis sortie de la chambre pour entrer dans la salle de séjour et je me suis arrêtée net. Jasper et Félix étaient plongés dans une profonde conversation, Jasper était appuyé contre le côté du canapé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa chemise noire à manches longues étreignant chaque courbe de ses bras musclés, son jean serré noirs mettant en valeur ses magnifiques longues jambes qui étaient croisées au niveau des chevilles. Chaque fois que je le voyais, je n'arrivais pas à croire à ma chance et, à nouveau, je me suis immédiatement détestée pour être en permanence une telle idiote émotive. Probablement pour la millionième fois, je me suis demandée pourquoi diable il me tolérait.

Sans me regarder, Jasper a tendu le bras dans ma direction et m'a fait signe avec ses doigts de venir à lui. Je suis entrée dans la pièce avec bonheur et je me suis installée directement contre lui alors que son bras s'enroulait autour de moi. Peu importait ce qui se passait, à quel point je pouvais être irrationnelle, c'était là qu'était ma place. Aux côtés de Jasper.

Je souhaitais maîtriser ces émotions, parce qu'aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, c'était pour tout ce qu'allait traverser Jasper au service des Volturi. Aujourd'hui, c'était seulement un autre jour dans notre nouvelle vie ensemble et c'était la seule chose dont je devais me souvenir.

Juste un autre jour. Je m'inquiéterais du reste demain. Ou le surlendemain. Ou Peut-être la semaine prochaine. Merde, j'avais l'éternité ! Toutefois, j'étais sacrément certaine que je n'allais pas la passer à m'inquiéter. J'avais besoin d'aller de l'avant et avec Jasper à côté de moi, je le ferais.

Jasper m'a rapprochée de lui, me serrant fort contre lui. Je savais qu'il avait senti ma décision, senti ma détermination aussi clairement que s'il avait lu mon esprit.

'' - Je pense que tu es prête. '' M'a-t-il chuchoté à l'oreille, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de mon oreille.

Je lui ai souri. '' - Et toi ? ''

Il m'a souri et a hoché la tête, m'éloignant du canapé et plaçant ma main dans la sienne. Nous sommes sortis par la porte d'entrée, nous tenant debout sur le bord du perron alors que Félix s'approchait par-derrière. Jasper a placé son bras autour de mes épaules alors que Félix passait devant nous et a commencé à se diriger sur le chemin. J'ai enveloppé mon bras autour de la taille de Jasper alors que nous suivions Félix.

Vous pouvez parier que j'étais prête. Prête pour la prochaine grande aventure.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Lyylla qui a travaillé très dure pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**


End file.
